Les Mentors
by Lenae Lee
Summary: L'Avatar est là ! Nick Fury aurait pu être soulagé... si les mentors qu'il lui a désignés ne menaçaient pas tant de s'entre-tuer. - UA, les héros Marvel sont des maîtres des éléments -
1. Prologue

Salutations mes bichons !

Vous m'avez manqué.

Je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire qui m'a pris pas mal de temps et de matière grise, elle sort un peu des sentiers battus... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :3

Ceci étant dit, quelques pré-requis de circonstances.

Les Mentors, c'est une fanfic Marvel dans un UA. Cet UA, c'est celui de l'Avatar, le dernier maître de l'Air.

Pour celles et ceux qui connaissent, j'ai (évidemment) pris des libertés d'adaptation avec l'univers de Aang – d'ailleurs, on se situe plus à mi-chemin entre Aang et Korra du point de vue technologie et avancement des maîtrises. Les fondamentaux sont là : quatre maîtrises, quatre nations, un Avatar.

Un changement parmi d'autres: les maîtres de l'Air ne sont pas ici des moines au crâne rasé drapés d'orange... mais plutôt des asgardiens tout de blanc vêtu ! (Je préfère prévenir, parce que ça peut surprendre ^^')

Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas, vous ne serez pas perdu.e.s ! Suivez le guide :) (Et je recommande chaudement la série au passage. Elle déchire.)

Je n'ai pas mis cette fic en crossover parce qu'il n'y aura aucun personnage de Aang. Que du MCU. Pur et dur. Promis. (Presque).

L'écriture est toujours en cours, mais j'ai un bon début de prêt déjà. J'espère tenir un rythme de croisière et poster toutes les 2 semaines !

(Si je disparais en septembre, c'est que l'inspiration m'aura brutalement quittée.)

(Ça ne devrait pas arriver, j'ai beaucoup trop d'idées encore !)

Anyway, cette note introductive va finir par être plus longue que mon prologue.

Bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines !

* * *

**Prologue**

Nick Fury traversait l'allée à grandes enjambées. Il n'appréciait pas les convocations du Conseil, elles n'étaient jamais synonymes de tendres invitations pour partager du thé et des gâteaux secs. Pas une fois il ne l'avait quitté rasséréné ou satisfait, ces rencontres sonnaient plutôt comme des confrontations où il devait soutenir mordicus ses décisions qui étaient constamment remises en cause. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il en était ressorti sans avoir insulté au moins l'une des quatre veilles peaux à qui il allait de nouveau faire face.

Sans doute une des raisons pour lesquelles ils ne lui proposaient plus de thé.

Il évacuait dans cette foulée déterminée la frustration qui le gagnait en anticipation – sans considérer un instant le messager qui était venu le chercher en premier lieu et qui peinait à tenir sa cadence. La cour qu'ils franchissaient était grande, majestueuse. Au moins autant que le palais vers lequel l'homme en noir se dirigeait avec humeur. Republic City savait pouponner son élite bureaucratique, et ce n'était pas pour arranger les affaires de Fury. Peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller affronter ces égos démesurés, surgonflés par la certitude que leurs conseils avisés étaient essentiels au maintien de l'équilibre précaire d'un monde en péril. Tu parles d'un programme.

Ça n'était pourtant pas une surprise, Fury l'avait attendu de pied ferme, cette convocation. Mais il mentirait s'il disait que le déluge de reproches qu'il s'apprêtait à recevoir le réjouissait. Quoi qu'il en retourne, il défendrait son os, et cela ne surprendrait personne. Il allait juste devoir faire preuve d'une retenue exemplaire pour ne pas prendre l'un de ces conseillers de pacotille pour taper sur les trois autres. Surtout cette fois, qui ne risquait pas de faire exception à la règle.

Il avala les escaliers quatre par quatre avant de franchir les grandes portes en fanfare, son imposante cape noire flottant derrière lui. Il ne ralentit le pas qu'en pénétrant dans une gigantesque pièce circulaire aux ornements sophistiqués, une grande table siégeant en son centre et autour de laquelle quatre paires de sourcils froncés l'attendaient.

Que le supplice commence !

« Directeur Fury, l'apostropha la dame en bleu la première. De toutes les décisions contestables que vous ayez pu prendre, celle-ci défie toutes les lois de l'entendement. Même pour vous.

– Admettez que c'est une mauvaise blague, conjura l'homme en rouge à sa droite.

– Mesdames, Messieurs, Membres du Conseil et Maîtres, s'inclina Fury selon le stupide protocole qu'il n'était pas encore résigné à ignorer. Je suis surpris de constater votre réticence. J'étais persuadé que mon choix vous comblerait. »

La vieille femme en vert hoqueta.

« Nous comblerait ? La décision la plus importante que vous ayez à prendre dans ces temps troublés, est la plus absurde de toutes !

– Je vous prierai d'être plus spécifique, feignit le directeur.

– Par où commencer ? soupira le chauve habillé de blanc. Il entama son énumération. Un prince déchu, une ex-mercenaire, un milliardaire excentrique et un soldat reclus. Est-ce là votre meilleur tirage pour sauver le monde d'une décadence certaine ?

– Ce raccourci est peu seyant, vous en conviendrez.

– Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux, répéta, consterné, l'homme en rouge.

– Maîtres, je vous demande de me faire confiance.

– Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de nous demander quoi que ce soit, s'énerva la vieille peau bleue. Présentez-nous des choix raisonnables, et ensuite nous évoquerons la question de confiance !

– Des choix raisonnables ? Parce que vous pensez que c'est une option ? »

Sans oser lever les yeux au ciel, Fury contint l'impatience qui le gagnait tranquillement.

« Êtes-vous conscients de la situation, dehors ? Y avez-vous seulement trempé le gros orteil, ou est-ce que vous êtes trop occupés à vous nettoyer le nombril à la soie pour vous en rendre compte ?

– Directeur... tenta la verte pour endiguer – bien en vain – la violence qui pointait dans le seul iris valide de son interlocuteur véhément.

– Cela fait treize ans, l'ignora-t-il. Treize ans que le SHIELD maintient hors de l'eau ce monde à la dérive. Treize ans que, à sa tête, je m'emploie à retrouver une paix globale. Les maîtres tombent comme des petits pains. Le Royaume de la Terre est en sang. Et à chaque solstice, la situation s'aggrave. Plus de la moitié de mes hommes est tombée au combat, comme pour chaque armée, de chaque Nation. On combat un ennemi dont on ne connaît même pas l'origine ! Qui, chaque année, devient plus puissant, qu'on ne pourra bientôt plus arrêter ! Je suis sur le terrain, tous les jours. Tous les jours, je compte les pertes. Tous les jours depuis treize ans. Et vous avez fait quoi, vous, pendant ce temps ? À part contester la moindre de mes décisions que vous n'aurez jamais les couilles de prendre vous-mêmes !

– Comment osez-vous…

– Et enfin, l'Avatar est révélé ! poursuivait-il. Vous pensez que c'est pour le plaisir, que j'enverrais une bande d'incompétents pour le former ? Vous pensez que ça m'amuse, de risquer de subir une année de plus, submergé par une guerre qu'on ne contrôle pas ? Vous pensez que j'ai que ça à foutre ?! Il y a treize ans, mon choix aurait été différent. Aujourd'hui, ces quatre-là sont ma décision. Vous contestez leur nomination ? Allez-y, citez-moi quatre maîtres dispos illico, dont un exigé par le nouveau Seigneur du Feu en personne. Trouvez-moi quatre maîtres aussi puissants, aussi prometteurs et vertueux. Trouvez-les moi et je rends les armes !

– Vertueux ? C'est là le terme que vous utilisez pour les décrire ?

– Ils connaissent la réalité du terrain que vous n'aurez jamais frôlé que dans vos pires cauchemars.

– Des grands traumatisés et des criminels, c'est ce que vous avez de mieux pour "témoigner de la réalité du terrain" ?

– Il est grand temps que vous vous sortiez les doigts du cul pour comprendre de quoi je parle !

– Directeur !

– Le monde est en feu ! aboya-t-il. Et vous n'arrivez pas à traîner vos respectables gros tas de merde dehors pour le constater par vous-mêmes ! »

Le chauve se leva brusquement.

« Il suffit ! Vous ne nous insulterez pas sans conséquences, Directeur Fury. En tant de représentants des quatre Nations, nous avons pertinemment connaissance de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons actuellement. L'Avatar est le seul à pouvoir ramener l'équilibre dans le monde. C'est pourquoi sa formation ne peut être laissée aux mains d'individus aussi hasardeux. Le prochain solstice sera déterminant dans la victoire de cette guerre, le temps n'est pas aux essais douteux !

– Les Mentors ont été désignés, et ma décision est finale. »

Dans un mouvement de cape théâtral, il tourna les talons pour repartir comme il était venu, sans laisser le temps aux conseillers de riposter. Ils ne changeraient pas d'avis, pas plus que Fury se sentait d'humeur à négocier. Qu'ils pataugent dans leurs jus en se rendant compte que leur statut ne leur permettait pas de contraindre Fury à quoi que ce soit, pas tant que l'état de guerre était de vigueur. Si Nick devait trouver un avantage à cette apocalypse qui était devenu son quotidien…

C'est d'un pas déchaîné qu'il quitta le palais, déconcertant le messager à ses trousses qui n'avait pas imaginé que le directeur puisse véritablement marcher plus vite qu'à aller.


	2. La rencontre

Salutations !

Un petit mot pour les favorites, follows et review du prologue qui sont hyper encourageants, merci beaucoup ! Je tiens aussi à souligner que ce chapitre sort la semaine précédant la sortie de End Game. J'espère vous retrouver dans deux semaines, mais il est pas impossible que je décède entre temps.

Allez hop, commençons !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - La rencontre**

Phil Coulson peinait à apaiser son chef dont les cents pas commençaient à lui donner le tournis.

« Patron, si je ne vous connaissais pas mieux, je jurerais que vous stressez. »

Nick se stoppa aussitôt. Il dévisagea son acolyte d'un regard noir, même s'il savait que cela ne l'impressionnait plus.

« Coul, le jour où je serai serein à l'idée de recevoir quatre éberlués pareils, fais-moi interner. »

Le concerné haussa les épaules avec ce flegme qui ne le quittait pas. Le petit homme était d'un stoïcisme légendaire, et si c'était une qualité que Nick valorisait particulièrement, dans l'immédiat, il ne ressentait qu'un profond besoin de le secouer pour lui faire réaliser l'improbabilité de la situation.

« Ils ne sont pas si mauvais. Vous les avez bien défendus, au Conseil.

– Je serais capable de vanter la modestie de la Nation du Feu pour faire taire ces quatre incompétents. »

Coulson acquiesça d'un « _certes_ » silencieux.

« Mais vous n'aviez pas complètement tort, ils sont puissants. Et prometteurs.

– S'ils ne s'entre-tuent pas avant même d'avoir trouvé le gamin ! »

Fury posa deux poings sur son large bureau en acier, et soupira longuement.

« Je peux pas dire avoir un bon feeling sur ce coup. Le solstice est dans moins de trois mois, même une équipe parfaitement fonctionnelle n'arriverait pas à former l'Avatar dans les temps.

– C'est pourquoi ça ne sert à rien de parier sur une équipe parfaitement fonctionnelle. »

Là. Voilà cette qualité qui exprimait tout son potentiel. Nick devait bien le lui reconnaître, son ami avait une intelligence pragmatique.

« À vrai dire, continua l'agent, étant donné ce qui les attend, il vaut mieux éviter de piocher dans le traditionnel. Vous n'avez pas tort patron, quand vous dites qu'à temps exceptionnels, mesures exceptionnelles.

– J'espère que tu dis pas ça juste pour me flatter, souffla le directeur en se redressant. Parce que j'ai pas fini d'innover. »

Les portes en métal s'ouvrirent sur ces dernières paroles, accompagnant l'entrée d'un homme avec fracas.

« Nick ! Ça fait un bail, vieille branche ! »

Le directeur soupira. En selle pour le rodéo du siècle.

« Tony Stark. »

Il contourna son imposant bureau pour échanger une vigoureuse poignée de main avec le nouvel arrivant. Homme brun de taille moyenne, si ce n'était par l'assurance pompeuse qu'il dégageait, son accoutrement finirait de désigner la nation à laquelle il appartenait. Le manteau brun au col pourpre laissait entrevoir une tunique un ton plus clair, descendant mi-cuisse jusqu'à un pantalon beige typique des industriels de son pays. La seule chose plus voyante que sa tenue était son sourire aux mille dents et son regard pétillant.

« Je suis ému de constater que tu apprécies mes talents autrement que par nos contrats d'armements, félicita-t-il sans lâcher la main du directeur.

_Si seulement j'avais le choix,_ songea Nick avec résignation. Il se contenta néanmoins des formalités les plus banales :

– Le SHIELD et le Conseil des Quatre Nations vous remercient d'accepter cette mission en tant que Maître du Feu, Monsieur Stark.

– Je ne peux rien refuser à ton bel œil ! »

Il s'assit en grandes pompes et sans attendre qu'on l'y invite autour de la table centrale. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le petit homme qui n'avait pas cillé à son arrivée, droit comme un soldat à côté du siège du directeur.

« Coulson ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Comment va ta femme ?

– Monsieur Stark, sourit poliment l'agent. Comme la dernière fois.

– C'est-à-dire…

– Je n'en ai toujours pas, Monsieur. »

Tony se frappa le front comme pour sermonner une mémoire indocile, posa nonchalamment les pieds sur la table, et entreprit de sermonner l'agent sur l'importance de fonder une famille pour avoir quelque chose de bon à laisser à ce monde, ignorant royalement le parfait contre-exemple qu'il représentait lui-même.

Fury refusa de donner le moindre crédit à la démonstration du personnage, déléguant au calme légendaire de son bras droit le soin de tempérer l'exubérance de leur invité.

Pour son plus grand soulagement – aurait-il aimé croire – les portes s'ouvrirent rapidement sur un second arrivant.

Bien moins présomptueux que son prédécesseur, mais avec un charisme qui n'avait rien à lui envier, ce n'était pas tant le bleu de ses pupilles qui trahissait son appartenance à la Tribu de l'Eau. C'étaient surtout les couleurs de son apparat : tunique bleue aux manches retroussées, aux coutures et à la ceinture blanches, sur un pantalon cobalt auquel était accrochée une gourde caractéristique.

« Steve Rogers, accueillit Fury avec déférence.

– Directeur Fury, répondit l'homme blond en saisissant la poignée de main offerte. Merci de la confiance que vous m'accordez. »

Oui, Fury aimait déjà cet homme-là. S'il devait parier – ce qu'il avait déjà fait, en tout état de cause – c'était avant tout sur ce maître-ci. La tête sur les épaules et rien qui ne permettait au Conseil de justifier ses réticences. Du moins, presque rien. Tout ce qui importait à Fury était la réponse positive du soldat à rempiler pour une mission qui dépassait, et de loin, les frontières de sa tribu.

Seulement, Fury aurait sans doute reconsidéré son pari s'il avait pu anticiper la tension qui figea la salle dès que le maître de l'Eau échangea un regard avec celui du Feu.

« Rogers, cracha Stark dont les iris avaient perdu tout le pétillant.

– Stark, riposta le soldat sur le même ton.

– Bien ! intervint immédiatement Fury. Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, Monsieur Rogers. »

À en juger par le froid qui s'était installé en un battement de cils, Fury n'aurait pas dû être surpris de voir le soldat s'installer aussi loin de Stark que la configuration de la table le lui permit. Il commença doucement à regretter la situation dans laquelle il s'embourbait bien malgré lui.

Tony s'était redressé sur son siège, ignorant superbement les échanges de courtoisie entre Rogers et Coulson.

La température dans la pièce ne fut pas véritablement réchauffée par la troisième arrivée.

« Gamora, salua le directeur comme il en avait pris l'habitude. »

Mais cette dernière ne serra pas la main qui lui était tendue, elle la scruta plutôt avec méfiance, avant de parcourir la pièce d'un œil soupçonneux. Elle était grande, cette femme. Sa tenue sombre et cintrée dont les volants retombaient comme une cape ne faisaient qu'accentuer sa stature droite et sévère. Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire, si ce n'était cette peau verte qui trahissait immédiatement son appartenance au Royaume de la Terre. Son visage, son cou, ses épaules découvertes étaient traversés par de légères marques blanches, témoignant de son passage par des guildes peu recommandables. Ses longs cheveux aux reflets pourpres masquaient discrètement ces marques d'un passé regrettable.

Sans se formaliser une seconde des regards méfiants qui lui étaient adressés, elle siffla :

« Ça n'a pas intérêt à être une blague. »

Et contourna le directeur pour pénétrer dans la salle.

Fury leva des sourcils ébahis, referma sa main encore en l'air. Il observa son invitée s'asseoir au siège adjacent à Steve Rogers, ce dernier, il aurait pu le jurer, s'étant imperceptiblement raidit à son passage. Les échanges de courtoisie avaient tourné courts, seul un silence de plomb se déployait. Le pire, songea Fury, était encore que le quatrième invité n'était pas celui qui allait adoucir l'atmosphère.

Oh, loin de là.

Et ça ne fut qu'après ce qui sembla être une éternité qu'il daigna enfin arriver.

Un sourire que le directeur aurait qualifié de carnassier déforma le visage dur du dernier venu. Ses cheveux jais retombaient sur une cape blanche aux coutures jades, cette dernière laissant entrevoir un ensemble étonnamment sombre, tranché uniquement par quelques touches dorées. S'il n'avait pas été mondialement connu pour être le prince déchu de la Nation de l'Air, peu d'indices permettait de le deviner.

« Loki Odinson, constata amèrement Fury. »

Sans prendre la peine de s'étendre en salutations, sans même lui offrir de poignée de main, il l'invita à prendre place sur le dernier siège de libre à côté de Stark, et rejoignit sa place à la présidence de cette assemblée improbable.

Il prit le temps d'apprécier tour à tour les personnages réunis autour de la table. Si Steve Rogers et Tony Stark ne s'échangeaient plus d'éclairs meurtriers, ça n'était pas forcément signe d'amélioration. Non, Tony était bien trop occupé à ouvertement jauger la femme verte qui lui faisait face, exprimant toute la colère et la haine qu'il était humainement possible de retranscrire par une simple grimace. Elle-même semblait divisée entre le maître du Feu et celui de l'Air, incapable de choisir vers qui déverser le plus de dégoût. Steve, lui, avait choisi : c'était envers Loki qu'il adressait le plus de ressentiments. Le prince de l'Air, indéfectible, portait son attention sur Fury avec un calme insolent.

Le directeur guetta du coin de son œil valide son agent, qui lui rendit une expression placide. C'était _loin_ d'être gagné.

« Bien, entama-t-il. Je ne vais pas vous faire l'affront de vous expliquer votre job. Mais qu'on soit clairs. Le nouvel Avatar a été trouvé, vous avez été choisis pour le former. Chacun d'entre vous l'entraînera à sa maîtrise. Tous autant que vous êtes, avez fait vos preuves dans votre domaine. La charge vous revient maintenant de faire du nouvel Avatar un Avatar accompli. Faut-il que je précise les enjeux ? »

Fury les lorgna d'un œil volontairement provocateur. Le silence qu'il reçut en retour ne lui plut guère. Très bien. Ils l'auront cherché.

« Nous sommes en guerre ! gronda-t-il. Et je ne parle pas de ces stupides conflits qui opposent la Terre et le Feu depuis bien trop longtemps pour que quiconque en ait encore quoi que ce soit à cirer, ajouta-t-il en avisant successivement Gamora et Tony d'un regard désapprobateur. Les esprits sont déchaînés. À chaque solstice, leur hargne est d'autant plus féroce que nos chances de les arrêter diminuent. Pas un jour se passe sans qu'un nouveau village ne succombe à la folie d'un esprit ravageur. Pas un jour se passe sans que nos armées en pâtissent ! Pas un jour sans que je rêve de mettre la main sur le fils de pute qui a ouvert ce portail en premier lieu ! Cela fait treize ans que ça dure, treize ans que le SHIELD sue sang et eau pour calmer la situation en attendant le prochain Avatar, le seul capable de mettre fin à ce merdier. _Vous _allez me chercher ce gamin, lui apprendre vos tours de passe-passe, et mettre un terme à cette putain guerre, suis-je clair ?!

– Nick, mon chou. T'as envisagé la méditation ? Je te sens à cr-

– LA FERME STARK. »

Le concerné leva deux paumes en l'air.

« Je ne me répéterai pas. J'en ai rien à branler des querelles qui vous opposent. Cette mission, c'est un job d'équipe. J'attends de vous que vous agissiez comme telle. Reçu ? Rogers, vous en êtes le capitaine, félicitations.

– Je… pardon ? bafouilla le blond.

– Vous êtes promu capitaine, articula le directeur en sa direction, très conscient d'avoir été parfaitement compris la première fois. Faites en sorte que cette équipe roule, je ne veux aucune histoire. Dans trois mois, le solstice d'hiver libérera une nouvelle vague d'esprits qu'on ne sera jamais en mesure de contenir, pas après les pertes qu'on a déjà subies. Si vous voulez qu'il reste quelque chose de notre monde au printemps prochain, vous aurez formé l'Avatar et refermé le portail d'ici là.

– En trois mois ? s'ébahit Gamora.

– Vous m'avez entendu.

– Sérieux Nick, tu délires.

– Regardez-moi Stark, et affirmez que je plaisante.

– J'ai pas dit que tu plaisantais, mais que tu délirais ! Si le gamin maîtrise la boue d'ici trois mois ça sera déjà merveilleux !

– Soignez vos mots, avertit Gamora.

– Quoi, "boue" ? T'as raison, trop noble pour décrire ta maîtrise de primate.

– Reconsidérez vos paroles immédiatement.

– T'énerve pas chérie, soyons amis.

– Stark ! intervint Steve. Surveillez votre attitude.

– Il va pas se la ramener lui, trente secondes qu'il est capitaine et il se croit déjà tout permis ?

– Vous allez apprendre le respect Stark, de gré ou de force, menaça Gamora.

– Toi et tes petits copains, vous pratiquez le respect avant ou après les séances de torture ?

– SILENCE ! imposa la grosse voix de Fury. Vous êtes vraiment de la pire espèce ! Dans trois mois, l'Avatar refermera le portail, que vous le vouliez ou non. Vous partez immédiatement pour la Tribu du Nord. »

Gamora hoqueta.

« Quoi ? L'enfant est un citoyen de la Terre, il commencera son entraînement par sa maîtrise naturelle, celle de la Terre.

– Pas le temps. Vous commencez par l'Eau pour apprendre à apaiser les esprits. Tribu du Nord, c'est un ordre.

– C'est hors de question. Nous ne briserons pas le cycle. »

Fury répondit au regard foudroyant que lui adressait la maîtresse de la Terre, et parla d'une voix dangereusement douce.

« Vous irez rencontrer le Seigneur de l'Eau, apprendrez ses trucs pour calmer les esprits noirs, et ensuite irez enseigner la Terre au gamin, qui suit dans le cycle. Je vous fais juste gagner du temps, compris ?

– Vous êtes inconscient.

– Pragmatique. »

Il se redressa, ne laissant pas d'autres chances de protestation à la femme en vert qui – il en était sûr – était à deux doigts de dégainer sa dague pour lui trancher net la carotide. Il décida de ne pas lui en laisser le temps, et clama de sa grosse voix :

« Loki Odinson. »

Resté douteusement silencieux, le maître de l'Air répondit au regard accusateur du directeur.

« Vous n'êtes ici que parce que le Seigneur du Feu l'a exigé. Soyez-en conscient. Un mot de travers, une entourloupe, et je m'assurerai personnellement que vous retrouviez le chemin d'un exil long et douloureux. Je ne vous fais pas confiance Odinson. Ne me donnez pas raison. »

Loki accueillit la menace sans broncher, sans rien ajouter. S'en suivit un silence comme seul Fury en avait le secret, qui ne faisait que surcharger une ambiance déjà encombrée des ressentiments palpables et des regards lourds de reproches.

Pris à part, chacun de ces énergumènes était déjà un cas. Chaque passé lourd d'évènements qui, en temps normal, les auraient disqualifiés d'office pour le job. Un par un, ils étaient hautement dysfonctionnels. Alors à quoi ressemblerait une équipe composée exclusivement de ce type de personnages ? Si Fury n'avait aucune envie de le découvrir, aussi ne semblait-il pas avoir le choix.

Il finit par briser le silence.

« Félicitations, vous êtes les nouveaux Mentors. Au boulot. »


	3. L'Avatar

Salutations !

Bon, et bien End Game est arrivé... Et je suis encore en là ! Pas tout à fait entière, mais encore là. Et vous ? Un sacré chemin de parcouru, pas vrai... Si vous voulez en parler - ou me laisser un petit mot d'amour ! - vous savez où me trouver (veneeez).

Sinon, et absolument spoiler-free, voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - L'Avatar**

L'enfant regardait le ciel d'un air absent. Quelques nuages y faisaient la course, mais cela n'empêchait en rien au soleil de briller gaiement. La lumière se reflétait sur la neige éternelle des montagnes qui surplombaient la vallée. Elles étaient loin, ces montagnes. Le garçon n'en voyait que le sommet, le reste était coupé par les toits irréguliers qui recouvraient sa cité.

Sous cette charpente de taule, la vie grouillait. Les commerces fleurissaient à l'afflux des passants, le sol vibrait au pas des affaires et des discussions, des carrioles qui se frayaient un chemin dans les étroites ruelles où des enfants jouaient. La journée était plutôt belle.

Il redoutait le moment où elle prendrait fin.

Il avait grimpé sur le toit de son immeuble dont l'accès était direct depuis sa chambre. Son bâtiment n'était pas le plus haut, mais cet emplacement lui donnait une vue assez dégagée sur le reste de son quartier. Il pouvait directement observer les rues en contrebas, et s'il ne voyait pas le reste de sa ville, les sons de son agitation constante lui parvenaient sans détour. C'était un repère qu'il aimait bien. De là-haut il avait l'impression de pouvoir veiller sur tous ses voisins.

Les maîtres de la Terre se faisaient de plus en plus rares, il se sentait responsable de la sécurité de son quartier. Gaoling était loin d'être la ville la plus tranquille du Royaume de la Terre. Entre les brigands – des terroristes, selon certains – et les esprits noirs, ses habitants ne connaissaient pas la paix. Alors même si le garçon n'était pas le maître de la Terre le plus aguerri, il allait sans dire que son voisinage lui était largement redevable.

« Peter ? »

Il se tourna à l'appel de son nom, sans être surpris d'avoir été trouvé. Avec le temps qu'il passait sur ce toit, sa tante savait toujours où venir le chercher. La femme – bien moins âgée que ses traits tirés le laissaient suggérer – s'invita avec maladresse au côté de son neveu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là. Tu devrais te préparer, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver…

– Je sais. Je voulais juste profiter encore un peu. »

Elle soupira, lasse. Passa sa main dans les cheveux déjà trop longs de l'enfant pour tenter de dompter une mèche rebelle.

Elle mentirait si elle disait être ravie de voir Peter partir. Frustrée, au mieux, de ne pas avoir son mot à dire.

« Je ne veux pas te laisser seule May.

– Je sais. »

Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion, maintes fois. Elle finissait toujours dans un semblant d'impasse où tante et neveu partageaient la même tristesse résignée sans explicitement se l'avouer. May s'obstinait à conserver la tête haute alors que Peter n'hésitait pas à exprimer son désarroi. Elle s'entêtait à dire que c'était une bonne chose que Peter parte visiter le monde, tandis que lui se plaignait de devoir l'abandonner. Elle affirmait qu'elle était fière et qu'elle avait hâte qu'il fasse ses preuves hors de la ville, lui persistait à défendre que sans lui, Gaoling serait trop dangereuse, et qu'il avait peur. Il avait peur pour sa tante, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule.

D'autant plus seule qu'en quelques jours à peine, leur famille passait de trois à une.

Comment pouvait-il l'abandonner alors que Ben venait de les quitter ? Il laisserait sa tante plus démunie que jamais, seule face à l'hostilité de la ville, des esprits et des brigands. Il la laisserait sans famille ni protection au plus mauvais moment qui soit.

Et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si ça n'avait pas été lui l'Avatar.

Alors oui, il se sentait légitime à opposer quelques réticences à son départ, aussi imminent eût-il été.

« Ça va aller Peter, affirma doucement May. Je peux me débrouiller seule. Tu as à présent bien d'autres préoccupations que de veiller sur ta vieille tante. »

Elle tenta un sourire timide auquel Peter ne put se résoudre à répondre. Il était d'autant plus frustré que ces mots avaient aussi été les derniers de Ben. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, qu'il ne rende son dernier souffle, sur les talons du garçon qui avait fuit par contrariété, il avait tenu ce même discours que Peter avait rejeté. Comment aurait-il pu anticiper que ce seraient là les derniers mots de son père adoptif ?

May était triste, évidemment qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre Peter, pas si rapidement après avoir perdu Ben. Mais elle savait aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Alors sa force à elle, elle la puisait dans la conviction que Peter serait un Avatar exceptionnel. C'était ce à quoi elle se raccrochait, la certitude un peu présomptueuse que son neveu pouvait faire la différence, qu'il n'était pas le nouvel Avatar pour rien. Si elle se doutait que sa fierté maladroite pouvait agacer l'enfant, elle en avait trop besoin pour y renoncer. Ce masque la maintenait debout.

Alors Peter n'ajouta rien, reporta une attention un peu diffuse à l'activité animant Gaoling. May profita de ces derniers moments de paix avec son garçon, sans cesser de lui caresser les cheveux.

* * *

« Bienvenus à bord ! se pavana Tony en pénétrant dans son ballon dirigeable. Vous pénétrez dans le vaisseau Stark Industries dernière génération, dont la technologie a été entièrement conçue par mes soins. Il est composé exclusivement de métal pur, et donc – il se retourna pour confronter Gamora – résistant à de potentiels maîtres du métal mal intentionnés. Ce bijou est une véritable villa volante, chacun dispose d'une chambre avec ses propres arrangements, eau courante incluse. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les canalisations, on a un système antigel très performant qui fait fondre la moindre gelure avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se former – le sourire accusateur était adressé à Steve. La structure du ballon contient une centaine de stabilisateurs qui nous feront affronter la moindre tempête sans vaciller, pas besoin de s'inquiéter des coups de vent non plus, nargua-t-il à l'intention de Loki. Autre chose : assurez-vous de toujours avoir un maître du Feu à portée, le seul capable de démarrer les moteurs. »

Avec de généreux sourires criminels, Tony continua son exposition en gesticulant. Steve grinçait déjà des dents.

« Quelle suffisance…

– J'aime bien son style, répondit Loki qui le dépassait.

Le sourire amusé de ce dernier ne rassura pas Steve pour un sou. Pas plus que le regard assassin de la femme à l'encontre de l'industriel. Le soldat soupira, et se résigna à aller s'installer.

« Bon ! » déclara-t-il lorsqu'ils furent en route, étalant une immense carte sur l'imposante table au centre de la salle de commandement.

La mappemonde représentait plusieurs continents aux couleurs des emblèmes de chacun. Aux pôles nord et sud, la banquise en bleue représentait les Tribus de l'Eau. À l'ouest un archipel en forme de croissant rouge désignait le siège de la Nation du Feu. Çà et là des récifs montagneux indiquaient les positions de la Nation de l'Air, avec le plus imposant d'entre eux, au sud, pour sa Cité Mère. Et le reste, couvrant bien les deux tiers de la carte, était composé d'un continent aux couleurs brunes pour le Royaume de la Terre. Au nord-ouest de ce dernier, une péninsule blanche se distinguait : Republic City. Steve pointa du doigt une région au nord-est du super-continent de la Terre.

« L'Avatar est ici, à Gaoling. Depuis Republic City, le voyage est d'une demie-journée, nous devrions donc l'atteindre dans l'après-midi. Après quoi nous partirons immédiatement pour la Tribu du Nord, à deux jours de vol.

– Je réitère, c'est une très mauvaise idée, intervint Gamora. »

Toujours penché sur la carte du monde, Steve considéra un instant ses coéquipiers réunis autour de la table, cherchant à pressentir leur avis sur la question. Aucun ne semblait prompt à faire face à la maîtresse de la Terre passablement remontée. Le capitaine se redressa et lui fit face.

« Vous souhaitez contester les ordres de Fury ?

– Sans hésitation.

– Il n'a pas pourtant pas tort. L'Eau est le seul élément capable de calmer les esprits. Si l'Avatar parvient à cette maîtrise rapidement, on aura gagné beaucoup de temps.

– Il n'y parviendra pas ! Le cycle est strict, c'est la Terre, le Feu, l'Air, et enfin l'Eau. L'Eau est le dernier élément qu'il est censé maîtriser, pas le premier.

– C'est justement parce que c'est le dernier que c'est un raccourci intelligent à prendre !

– Ce raisonnement est parfaitement absurde.

– Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que le Seigneur de l'Eau est capable d'accomplir ?

– Le Seigneur de l'Eau, oui ! Pas un gamin de treize ans tout juste sorti de sa campagne ! »

Steve s'employa à conserver un ton tempéré – malgré l'impatience grandissante.

« En plus de la maîtrise des quatre éléments, l'Avatar doit aussi être capable de communiquer avec les esprits. Considérez qu'on débute simplement par l'aspect spirituel de son apprentissage.

– Dans ce cas autant commencer par un temple de l'Air, intervint Loki. Vous ne trouverez pas d'endroit où la connexion spirituelle est plus forte.

– Ça n'est pas la question, coupa Steve. »

Le prince ricana, pour le plus grand déplaisir de chacun.

« Et comment est-ce que ça n'est pas la question ? En quoi l'Eau serait plus valide que l'Air quant à l'apprentissage de la spiritualité ?

– Parce qu'il ne s'agit pas d'aller se balader dans le monde des esprits, mais de les renvoyer chez eux !

– Et vous pensez qu'on en est incapables ?

– Est-ce que votre cher père et Seigneur de l'Air, Odin, est en mesure de le faire avec autant de facilité que le Seigneur de l'Eau ?

– Vous n'avez rien vu pour parler ainsi, soldat.

– Lâche l'affaire avec ton Seigneur de l'Eau chéri Stevie, s'impatienta Tony. »

Gamora gronda.

« Assez avec ces esprits. Le cycle impose la maîtrise de la Terre, c'est par là qu'on commence !

– Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais de ce "cycle", exactement ? s'énerva l'industriel. C'est à l'école des parfaits petits mercenaires qu'on t'a appris ça ?

– Vous ne souhaitez pas me provoquer Stark.

– Le gamin maîtrise déjà les cailloux. Si vous voulez gagner du temps en respectant le "cycle" Terre - Feu - Air - Eau, autant commencer par le Feu.

– C'est vrai que le Feu a tendance à largement apaiser les esprits noirs, persifla Loki.

– Pourquoi chercher à les calmer quand on peut directement les faire cramer en enfer ?

– Vous êtes d'une subtilité…

– À quoi bon chercher à renvoyer les esprits dans leur monde ! s'interposa Gamora. Seul l'état d'Avatar peut refermer les portails. Et vous savez comment on l'atteint ? En débloquant la maîtrise des quatre éléments, en suivant le _cycle_ !

– C'est ce que je dis, autant commencer par le Feu ! »

Steve frappa du poing sur la table.

« Les ordres sont les ordres ! Le temps nous est compté, nous partirons pour la Tribu du Nord. La discussion est close.

– C'est ridicule.

– Et ainsi la République prit fin ! railla Tony.

– C'est le maître du Feu qui parle...

– La sous-fifre du Royaume de la Terre veut me faire la leçon ?

– Je suis le capitaine de cette équipe, il va falloir vous y faire. Trancher les décisions difficiles quand on ne parvient à aucun compromis fait partie du job.

– Vous n'avez pas un instant cherché le compromis ! s'indigna Gamora.

– La démocratie, c'est surfait de toute façon.

– Préparez-vous à accueillir le nouvel Avatar, tenta de conclure Steve pour ne pas encourager davantage de contestations. »

Ce qui, sans surprise, échoua lamentablement. L'industriel et la mercenaire s'étaient embarqués dans des reproches mutuels quant aux régimes politiques en place dans leurs nations respectives – une discussion des plus stériles. Steve abandonna toute tentative de médiation et décida de prendre congés de cette première réunion qu'il ne qualifia pas de franche réussite.

* * *

Le crépuscule approchait. Les colères étaient retombées, le calme – apparent – retrouvé. Tony sonna le rassemblement lorsque ses appareils ultra-sophistiqués de navigation lui indiquèrent leur arrivée à bon port.

Il n'avait pas exagéré lorsqu'il avait présenté son dirigeable comme une véritable villa volante, l'engin prenait au sol au moins autant de place qu'une habitation de luxe, ce fut donc relativement loin de l'emplacement exact de l'Avatar qu'il dut atterrir. Il largua les amarres dans la vallée désertique séparant la ville d'une majestueuse chaîne de montagnes.

Comme il s'y était attendu, leur capitaine fraîchement nommé n'apprécia pas qu'il refuse de les accompagner pour combler le reste de la distance à pied.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, Tony lui proposerait un compromis comme le maître de l'Eau avait l'air de les apprécier.

« N'insiste pas Cap, je reste à bord. Hors de question que je laisse mon bébé sans surveillance dans le coin.

– Ne soyez pas ridicule, il n'arrivera rien à votre engin ! persista Steve. Vous le vantez vous-même comme étant une forteresse imprenable.

– Il l'est d'autant plus quand je reste à bord. Embrassez la tatie pour moi !

– Stark, nous allons chercher l'Avatar à quatre.

– À trois, en fait. Pourquoi vous êtes encore là ? »

Steve dévisagea l'industriel de longues secondes. Sous ses grands airs gonflés d'assurance, il se doutait de ce qui le rongeait réellement. Et ça n'était rien qui les aiderait à avancer dans le futur, aussi le soldat décida-t-il de le confronter directement.

« Vous avez peur. »

Tony afficha un sourire qui avait soudain perdu de sa confiance.

« Pour mon bébé ? Oui, je viens de vous le dire.

– Non, vous avez peur d'aller dans le Royaume de la Terre. Y êtes-vous retourné ne serait-ce qu'une fois ?

– Ça ne sera pas aujourd'hui. Dépêchez-vous d'aller chercher le gamin si vous voulez éviter de vous retrouver là-bas de nuit.

– Vous n'êtes pas du genre très courageux, pas vrai ? »

Cette fois-ci c'était indéniable, le sourire qu'affichait Tony ne contenait plus aucune prétention, plutôt un vague air assassin en réponse aux provocations du soldat. Qui, pour son plus grand malheur, n'avait pas prévu de lâcher le morceau.

« Peu commode pour un maître du Feu.

– Allez chercher l'Avatar.

– Pour lui dire quoi ? "Bonjour Peter, pardonne l'absence de ton maître du Feu aujourd'hui, mais n'aie crainte ! Il t'apprendra l'honneur, l'arrogance, la lâcheté !".

– Très mal placé pour me faire la leçon Rogers.

– Vous ne pourrez pas rester enfermé dans ce ballon.

– Tu serais surpris. »

Gamora regardait l'échange avec une impatience grandissante. Elle commençait à voir venir la direction que prenait la querelle, et préféré y mettre un terme.

« Steve, allons-y. »

Il adressa un dernier regard de défi à l'attention de l'industriel, qui n'avait pas fléchi d'un pouce. Il hocha la tête en signe de désapprobation, mais se résigna à suivre en silence ses deux autres coéquipiers qui l'attendaient sur le pas de la sortie.

Ils quittèrent le dirigeable en laissant derrière eux un maître du Feu particulièrement à cran.

Steve prit la tête de son expédition réduite et progressa en silence. Les premiers instants, fulminant. Il n'aurait pourtant pas dû être surpris, la présomption du milliardaire n'était pas nouvelle. Plus d'une fois il s'y était confronté, cette fois-là ne faisait pas preuve d'exception. La différence était que cette fois-ci, les enjeux les dépassaient, et de loin. Steve ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Stark se mettre en travers de leur objectif alors que leur mission, envers laquelle ils avaient tous juré une dévotion sans faille, revêtait une telle importance ! Le capitaine devrait tenir tête, Stark abandonnerait cette pénible habitude d'être un effronté contrariant. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Steve le ferait céder.

À mesure de leur avancée ils quittèrent la plaine dans laquelle le dirigeable s'était amarré pour parvenir aux abords de la ville de Gaoling. L'agglomération s'étendait à perte de vue, tranchant avec le caractère désertique de la vallée au fond de laquelle les sommets enneigés se teintaient progressivement d'un orange crépusculaire.

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, commanda Gamora en prenant les devants. »

Steve la laissa passer volontiers, bien conscient d'évoluer sur un terrain qu'elle maîtrisait bien mieux que lui. En témoignait les regards interdits qui leur étaient adressés à leur passage, scrutateurs de ces étrangers pénétrant dans la cité. L'accoutrement de Steve n'avait pourtant rien d'exubérant, si ce n'était pour cette couleur azur qui témoignait de son origine extérieure... Celui de Loki, en revanche, était d'une esthétique extraordinaire. Non content d'arborer sa cape blanche avec fierté, il avait également saisi un bâton vert et or à l'allure de sceptre, attribut caractéristique de la maîtrise de l'Air.

Les regards indiscrets s'accentuaient à mesure qu'ils progressaient dans la ville. Loki ne se montra pas déstabilisé un instant par la masse qui se rassemblait aux abords de chaque rue qu'ils traversaient, semblait même y prendre un certain plaisir.

Steve prit conscience qu'il se serait senti plus à l'aise si Tony les avait accompagnés, car il aurait à lui seul attiré toutes les foudres de la foule. Les maîtres du Feu étaient remarquablement peu populaires dans ces régions de la Terre... Tony Stark en particulier. Au fond, il était peu étonnant qu'il ait refusé de les accompagner. Ainsi livré aux chuchotements inquisiteurs alors qu'il n'était lui-même qu'un soldat de l'Eau sans histoire, Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher une once de compassion pour l'industriel.

Même si cela ne justifiait en rien l'emmerdeur qu'il était.

Il devina qu'ils approchaient de l'épicentre lorsque la foule fut si dense qu'elle semblait les y attendre. Détachés de la masse de curieux, un jeune garçon accompagné d'une femme d'âge mûr. Gamora s'avança la première.

« Peter Parker, devina-t-elle. Je suis Gamora. Voici Steve Rogers et Loki Odinson. Nous sommes tes Mentors. Es-tu prêt à nous accompagner ? demanda-t-elle de manière strictement rhétorique. »

Le garçon adressa un regard à May qui lui rendit un sourire qu'elle aurait voulu bien moins triste.

« J'ai juste une demande, annonça-t-il. Laissez ma tante venir avec nous. »

Un concerto de sourcils se levèrent au ciel, tant ceux de Steve, de Gamora, que de May, qui n'avait pas un seul instant anticipé la requête de son neveu. Elle ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucune contestation ne s'en échappe, à la fois trop impressionnée par les trois maîtres qui leur faisaient face, que rendue muette par son souhait indéniable qu'ils accèdent à cette demande.

« Non, décréta Gamora. »

Steve fut surpris par le ton catégorique de cette dernière, mais se força à ne rien ajouter pour ne pas entacher l'autorité de sa collègue. Surtout pas maintenant. Bien qu'à son sens, c'était une question qui mériterait d'être discutée.

Peter ignora le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, et insista.

« Elle est seule, mon oncle a été tué il y a quelques jours. S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous-

– C'est un non, Peter. Prends tes affaires, nous partons.

– Non, osa-t-il à son tour. Je n'irai nulle part sans elle. »

Steve commença à sentir un certain malaise, les centaines d'yeux rivés sur eux n'étant pas d'une grande aide.

« Peter… entama-t-il.

– C'est tout ce que je vous demande ! »

Ce fut May qui désarma la situation en s'agenouillant auprès de l'enfant, bien que dans cette position il fut plus grand qu'elle.

« Ça va aller Peter, pars avec eux. Fais-moi confiance, tenta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

– May…

– N'oublie pas à quel point je suis fière de toi. Ben l'est aussi, tu peux en être sûr. Pars maintenant. »

Peter s'obligea à ne pas insister. Pas alors que tout son voisinage épiait très ouvertement la scène. Il accepta la caresse de sa tante sur sa joue, et sans ajouter un mot – de peur que sa voix trahisse son émotion – saisit son balluchon. Il s'avança vers ses nouveaux mentors, ne repoussa pas la main que Gamora passa derrière ses épaules.

De la foule naquirent alors des exclamations.

« Meurtrière ! cria quelqu'un. »

« Assassin ! surenchérit un autre. »

« Traite ! »

« Et il est où, le pyromane ?! »

« Vendus ! »

C'est sous un déluge croissant de noms d'oiseaux et accompagné d'une larme de May que la petite équipe rebroussa chemin.


	4. A l'abordage !

Salutations !

Bon alors je pensais être une rescapée d'EndGame, mais en vérité j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire depuis que cette page a été tournée... alors un merci tout particulier aux mots d'amour des premiers chapitres, vous représentez ce qu'il me reste de carburant ^^'

J'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avance donc pour l'instant pas de panique, le rythme de publication ne va pas faiblir ! Je vous laisse avec la suite, et vous dis à dans deux semaines :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - ******À** l'abordage !**

L'ambiance qui régnait dans le dirigeable était à l'image de l'équipe qui l'habitait. Incommode. À peine un mot fut échangé au retour de l'équipe et au décollage de l'engin. Ils faisaient route silencieuse vers la Tribu du Nord, ayant à peine expliqué la direction à Peter, bien moins encore les enjeux. L'art et la manière de mettre un enfant à l'aise.

Ils avaient passé une première nuit bercés par les ronronnements des multiples moteurs, seules entités vibrant de vie dans la forteresse endormie.

Le lendemain, l'atmosphère ne fut pas beaucoup plus amicale. Steve profita d'un Peter encore endormi pour aller s'asseoir aux côtés de Gamora. Elle affûtait une lame en acier à l'aide d'une pierre ponce.

« Vous… avez vraiment besoin d'aiguiser ce truc ? » s'étonna-t-il, oubliant un instant la raison à l'origine de sa venue.

Ça n'était pas tant le caractère meurtrier de la lame qui l'inquiétait, mais plutôt le fait qu'une maîtresse de métal ait besoin d'une pierre ponce pour acérer l'instrument.

« Non. Mais ça m'occupe. »

Steve répondit d'une moue légèrement effrayée, incapable de quitter des yeux le menaçant mouvement de polissage. Il se racla la gorge en reconsidérant le sujet qu'il avait souhaité aborder en premier lieu.

« La tante de Peter… on aurait pu en discuter. »

Le cisaillement se stoppa.

« Pour quoi faire ?

– Qu'est-ce qui nous interdisait de la prendre avec nous ? Peut-être que Peter en aurait eu besoin.

– Fonctionnez-vous autrement qu'aux ordres et aux idées absurdes ? »

Il tenterait d'ignorer l'accusation.

« En quoi c'est absurde d'autoriser un enfant à rester avec sa famille ?

– Par où je commence ? provoqua-t-elle. Par la charge émotionnelle superflue dont ça l'encombrerait ? Il doit se concentrer, il le fera d'autant mieux sans qu'elle soit dans les parages.

– Au contraire, cela lui aurait épargné une sacrée inquiétude. Au lieu de la savoir seule et démunie.

– Épargné ? On en parle du danger dans lequel il l'aurait mise en la gardant à ses côtés ? Le gamin est une proie Captain. J'espérais que vous plus que quiconque ayez compris ça.

– Une proie pour quoi ? » les interrompit une petite voix.

Le soldat se retint de sursauter. Peter les regardait avec curiosité. Steve se sermonna intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir entendu approcher. Il chercha avec précipitation une justification à fournir qui ne soit pas trop effrayante, se gardant d'affoler l'enfant dès les premiers jours, et pestiférant silencieusement contre Gamora qui ne semblait pas encline à l'aider. Elle était retournée à son travail de polissage sans se formaliser une seconde de la délicatesse de la situation.

Il improvisait un début d'explication un peu bancale, quand subitement un bruit sourd détonna. Une turbulence l'accompagna, mettant à mal l'équilibre de l'équipage.

Les tremblements passés, ils furent tous sur le pied de guerre. À la recherche de l'origine de la perturbation. Gamora avait abandonné la pierre ponce et saisi fermement sa dague, instinctivement positionnée devant Peter. Depuis son poste de contrôle, Tony jurait.

« Merde ! »

Le milliardaire ôta sa veste et la jeta avec hargne, dévoilant la tunique sans manche et les brassards aux couleurs de sa nation qui recouvraient le sommet de ses bras.

« Des esprits ? tenta Steve.

– Pire. Des brigands. »

Ils venaient de se faire aborder.

Sans délai, le maître du Feu s'engouffra dans une cabine dont le tuyau formait un chemin direct vers le sommet de l'énorme ballon du dirigeable.

« Stark, attendez ! »

Mais Tony était déjà propulsé à la verticale par son ascenseur instantané. Arrivé à l'air libre, il se tint fièrement au sommet de son engin, cheveux et vêtements fouettés par un vent puissant. Il évalua en quelques secondes la situation.

Trois petits dirigeables – si tant est qu'on puisse comparer ces tacots volants au bijou de Tony – flottaient de part et d'autre du vaisseau Stark, une demi-douzaine de pirates de l'air sur chacun d'entre eux. Un grappin avait harponné la coque supérieure du dirigeable, ce qui avait provoqué la turbulence en premier lieu.

Il eut tout juste le temps de voir le deuxième grappin lui arriver dessus qu'il l'esquiva d'un saut en arrière. Son atterrissage fut déstabilisé par la deuxième secousse qui en résulta. Les pirates utilisèrent alors les harpons comme tyroliennes. L'abordage était lancé.

Sans perdre son sang-froid, le maître du Feu se redressa et stabilisa sa position. Il ferma les yeux, s'autorisa une profonde inspiration.

L'air qui s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements le galvanisait.

Le soleil, à cette altitude, l'irradiait pleinement. Chaleur sans détour sur son visage et ses bras découverts.

Rarement s'était-il senti si libre, en pleine possession de ses moyens. Remonté, déterminé.

Deuxième grande inspiration, l'air frais lui chatouillait la gorge.

Il sentait le feu pomper dans sa poitrine, s'intensifier à mesure qu'il remplissait ses poumons d'oxygène.

La chaleur intérieure se propagea, se diffusa le long de ses bras. Descendit jusqu'à ses doigts.

Les cris des brigands commençaient à lui parvenir, ils se rapprochaient.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Serra ses poings vibrants d'énergie.

Il donna un violent coup en avant.

Une flamme naquit de ses phalanges retroussées, s'étira en longueur et en puissance dans un vrombissement menaçant.

Dirigé vers les assaillants de la première tyrolienne, le jet de feu percuta l'aéronef de plein fouet.

L'engin explosa dans une unique détonation, énorme brasier instantanément descendu en flammes. Une poignée de pirates rescapés avait atteint le vaisseau. Les autres étaient tombés.

Le troisième grappin harponna la cible. Nouvelle secousse.

Les pirates de la deuxième tyrolienne étaient déjà là.

Tony préparait un second tir lorsqu'il aperçut Steve du coin de l'œil, qui enfin l'avait rejoint.

« Un coup de main ?! » lui cracha-t-il.

Il prit une seconde pour se recentrer, propagea à nouveau sa chaleur et reproduisit la mécanique. Un coup de poing en avant et une deuxième flamme ardente, il descendit un nouvel engin de siège.

Steve avait immédiatement ouvert la gourde qu'il conservait toujours à la taille. D'un mouvement fluide, il en préleva l'eau. Écoulement maîtrisé d'une flaque liquide qu'il conservait en suspension. Paré au combat.

Deux pirates se jetèrent sans attendre sur lui.

D'un mouvement de fouet avec sa gerbe d'eau, Steve désarma le premier. Il roula sur le côté pour esquiver le deuxième, lança son fouet à ses pieds pour le faire chuter.

Il regroupa sa langue d'eau en une flaque circulaire qu'il gela soudainement, formant un bouclier de glace pour parer le coup d'un troisième. D'un coup de pied retourné il le fit tomber à terre, dégivra son bouclier en deux poignards de glace pour accueillir un quatrième adversaire.

Sa chorégraphie était fluide, mais les attaquants trop nombreux. En désarmer un ne faisait jamais qu'en armer un autre.

Il détestait devoir l'admettre, mais il allait devoir les faire chuter.

Il liquéfia ses armes de poing et envoya son jet au bras d'un adversaire. Il givra instantanément sa prise sur l'ennemi, et d'un large mouvement de bras l'envoya valser par-dessus bord.

Ignorant le cri du brigand, Steve s'attacha à reproduire l'opération avec les autres.

Tony faisait bien moins de cas de conscience d'envoyer ces fils de pute en chute libre. Il enchaînait les salves de feu pour garder ces enfoirés à bonne distance, et dès que l'ouverture le lui permettait, une boule de feu plus puissante qu'une autre percutait frontalement un pirate pour le grand saut, sans détour.

Mais rapidement, les ouvertures se raréfièrent. Les pirates étaient sur lui, et le corps à corps n'était pas le fort du milliardaire. Il parait avec habileté, mais n'était plus en mesure de mettre la puissance qu'il voulait dans ses coups, subissait plus qu'autre chose les vagues d'attaque de ces pirates récalcitrants.

Il bloqua de son avant-bras le poignet d'un ennemi armé, plaça sa main de libre sur le ventre de son adversaire, qu'il éjecta d'une décharge du creux de sa paume.

Il se retourna pour esquiver l'attaque d'un nouveau pirate, le brûla au visage d'un coup de pied retourné.

Il frappa des poings pour créer une détonation et faire reculer les trois nouveaux assaillants qui s'approchaient un peu trop vaillamment. Le temps que la lumière et la chaleur s'estompent, il eut le temps de charger un orbe incandescent un peu plus puissant qui renversa deux des trois individus, sans parvenir à les faire chuter.

Un coup d'œil vers Steve lui confirma qu'il n'était pas le seul à se faire submerger. La situation s'annonçait compliquée.

C'est alors que l'apparition d'une tache blanche capta son attention.

Loki venait de faire son arrivée.

« Enfin ! » voulut-il grogner, mais lorsqu'il vit le prince lever son bâton en le faisant tournoyer il ravala sa salive, et instinctivement se protégea le visage de ses bras portés en croix.

Le prince de l'air porta ses deux mains à son sceptre levé au-dessus de sa tête. D'un mouvement brusque, il frappa le sol.

Une puissante onde de vent s'en dégagea.

Une rafale qui se propagea à trois cent soixante degrés. Souffle violent qui parcourut toute la surface du ballon.

Au cœur de son tsunami venteux, la cape de Loki fouettait gaiement les airs.

L'énorme bourrasque frappa Tony de plein fouet. Elle l'arracha de la surface de son ballon. Il fut brutalement propulsé, comme tous ses assaillants, dans le vide, percutés de pleine face par l'intensité du souffle.

Il retrouva ses esprits tandis qu'il chutait. Descente vertigineuse au cœur des nuages, dont l'issue ne pourrait vraisemblablement pas lui être favorable. Il fit d'abord en sorte de se retourner, et ne pas garder la tête en bas. Puis, il forma une flamme avec ses pieds. L'exercice réussi, il augmenta la puissance de son feu pour le transformer en propulseur. Cela lui permit d'abord de ralentir sa chute, avant de pouvoir proprement se stabiliser, et d'enfin entamer son ascension, direction le ballon, pour remonter à bord.

Il tituba en atterrissant au sommet de son dirigeable.

Il nota d'un rapide coup d'œil qu'il n'y avait plus personne, prince de l'Air compris. Ne restait que le dernier grappin qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire cramer, mais avec aucun vaisseau pirate accroché à l'autre bout. Il s'en approcha en grondant et entreprit de l'extraire de la coque de son vaisseau.

Il remarqua alors Steve en contrebas, en mauvaise passe sur le flanc du ballon. Il était visiblement en train de l'escalader avec des crochets de givre. Tony devina qu'il s'était accroché à l'engin avec une langue de glace pour éviter d'être propulsé, mais que la puissance du vent l'avait malgré tout fait glisser, à la limite de la chute.

Il ne put s'empêcher un rire mauvais. Qu'il était jouissif de voir Rogers en posture si délicate. Il lui envoya néanmoins le bout de la corde encore accrochée au harpon pour l'aider dans son ascension.

Ce que Steve reçut avec surprise, et gratitude.

Une fois l'homme de glace à bord et la confirmation que la menace était belle et bien volatilisée, ils rentrèrent.

« C'était quoi ça, bordel ?! incendia Tony en direction du maître de l'Air.

– Ne me remerciez surtout pas.

– Remercier de nous avoir fait valser par-dessus bord ? Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus !

– Loki, intervint Steve encore essoufflé par sa séance d'alpinisme improvisée, avouez que ça n'était pas très judicieux.

– Pas judicieux ? Il nous a pris pour des putains d'oiseaux ! »

Ce qui mettait sans doute le plus en rogne Tony, c'était le sourire amusé qui ne quittait pas la tête à claques du prince.

« Ceci dit Stark, en rajouta le blond, si vous aviez attendu avant de vous jeter tête baissée, on aurait pu prendre le temps d'élaborer une vraie riposte.

– Élaborer une riposte ? On se fait aborder par des terroristes, et toi tu veux "élaborer une riposte" ? Tu veux pas les inviter à boire du thé non plus ?

– C'est vrai que votre technique était une franche réussite, intervint Gamora.

– Toi te la ramène pas ! Je peux savoir ce que tu glandais ? T'as cru que la maîtrise du métal était optionnelle pour dégager ces grappins ?

– Et laisser Peter sans protection ? Vous êtes encore plus insouciants que ce que je craignais.

– Pour votre gouverne, c'est pour ce genre de détails qu'il peut être nécessaire "d'élaborer une riposte".

– Moi je trouve qu'on ne s'en est pas trop mal sorti, s'amusa Loki.

– Ah le courant d'air, ta gueule ! Tu me refais un coup pareil et tu finis avec le feu au cul.

– Stark, surveillez votre langage.

– Lâche-moi la grappe Rogers !

– Le grappin ? » rit encore Loki.

C'était la goutte d'eau. Tony fit naître deux lames de feu de ses poings fermés, et tint le prince de l'Air en joue.

« Wow, on se calme ! » s'interposa immédiatement Steve.

Le sourire malicieux avait quitté la face du prince, mais son œil espiègle demeurait trop provocateur pour que Tony ne lui fasse pas ravaler sa fierté.

« Tony ! » insista Steve en comprenant que le maître du Feu n'envisageait pas la marche arrière.

Car s'il n'avançait plus d'un air menaçant, son regard demeurait meurtrier, et ses armes de poings ardentes. Il considéra encore un moment l'idée de faire descendre Loki de ses grands chevaux, pas tout à fait décidé à laisser tomber.

C'est la vision, en périphérie, de Peter le dévisageant avec une lueur de crainte qui lui fit en décider autrement.

Il ouvrit les poings, éteignit les flammes.

« Ça y est. J'en ai ma claque. »

Et d'une théâtralité n'appartenant qu'à lui, fit volteface en direction de ses appartements.

* * *

La petite équipe voyageait depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures, bien plus de temps qu'il n'avait fallu à Peter pour comprendre que ses mentors n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde. À ce niveau-là, il était même surpris qu'ils puissent cohabiter dans une même pièce sans s'entre-tuer.

Pas qu'ils n'aient jamais essayé.

Il ne connaissait pas l'origine de tous ces ressentiments, ne cherchait pas dans l'immédiat à la découvrir. Il s'attachait simplement à ne pas se trouver au milieu d'un chassé-croisé d'insultes lorsque ceux-ci se produisaient – c'est-à-dire relativement fréquemment. Il en venait à préférer les silences pesants qui succédaient à chaque altercation.

Il décida de tenter sa chance lors d'un de ces moments d'accalmie, et s'approcha de sa maîtresse de la Terre. Bien qu'elle fut à l'origine du refus que May les accompagne, c'était encore d'elle dont il se sentait le plus proche. Rapport à la Terre, et aux histoires qui l'entourait dans lesquelles Peter avait grandi. Elle était une Gardienne du Royaume de la Terre, ça ne pouvait pas faire d'elle une mauvaise personne... Pas vrai ?

« Gamora ? »

Elle se détourna de la vue qu'elle était en train de contempler, même ça, songea Peter, avec un air menaçant. Il tenta de ne pas se laisser impressionner.

« Pourquoi le Pôle Nord ? »

Elle eut un rictus mauvais.

« C'est à notre cher Captain que tu souhaites poser la question.

– On doit pas commencer par la Terre ? » insista-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, elle soupira.

« Regarde, fit-elle en désignant ce qu'ils étaient en train de survoler. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

Il s'avança au pied de l'impressionnante vitre qui donnait sur les paysages en contrebas. Il parvint à distinguer plusieurs villages. Certains en ruines, d'autres d'où s'échappaient de faibles filets de fumée noire. Quelques-uns, enfin, qui semblaient indemnes. Ou désertés.

« Le Royaume de la Terre, tenta-t-il.

– Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Des esprits ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Ton rôle, en tant qu'Avatar, est de mettre un terme à ce carnage. Renvoyer les esprits chez eux, dans le Royaume des Esprits. Tu formes le pont entre notre monde et le leur, et les portails pour accéder à leur Royaume se situent aux pôles, nord et sud. C'est donc par là qu'on commence.

– Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

– C'est pour répondre à cette question qu'on va au Nord. Ton maître de l'Eau t'expliquera tout ce que tu es censé savoir le moment venu. »

Peter prit un instant de réflexion, sans quitter les paysages de désolation qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de survoler. Il eut un pincement au cœur.

« C'est ça qui fait de moi une proie ? Le fait d'être le pont avec les esprits ? »

« Oui. Tu es la clé pour gagner cette guerre. C'est ce qui te rend vulnérable. Mais ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes aussi là pour te protéger. »

L'enfant s'accrocha à cette pensée. Qu'après réflexion, il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de trouver rassurante. Il s'était douté que le job d'Avatar n'était pas le plus simple, encore moins le plus sûr, mais d'être la solution à la guerre contre les esprits n'était rien qu'il eût envisagé. Car si la maîtrise des quatre éléments semblait accessible, celle de diplomate inter-dimensionnel l'était moins.

Il comprenait que son rôle d'Avatar était primordial. Qu'il devait à présent y consacrer sa vie. Les histoires qui étaient racontées, dans sa famille, à l'école, dans la rue, témoignaient du rôle de l'Avatar dans le monde. Les contes qui encerclaient les élus étaient légions, des comptines aux romans de guerre, des anecdotes aux légendes. L'Avatar était un gardien, une clé de voûte, un indispensable sur qui reposait l'équilibre du monde. Ces histoires étaient fantastiques.

Elles le furent tout de suite beaucoup moins ce jour où on lui annonça qu'elles deviendraient sa réalité.

« Peter ? »

Gamora ressentit le trouble qui commençait à gagner l'enfant, et choisit de sortir de ses pensées.

« Ça va aller. »

Il acquiesça intuitivement. Même si, au fond, il comprenait que ça n'était pas le cas. Ça ne pouvait pas être le cas, pas alors qu'ils survolaient, les uns après les autres, ces hameaux désolés, détruits par une force incontrôlable qu'il était censé être le seul à pouvoir stopper.

Cela faisait beaucoup de responsabilités, pour un enfant de treize ans.


	5. L'Eau

Salutations !

Je suis terriblement en retard ! Pardon pardon ! Mais non, je ne vous ai pas oublié (jamaiiis), et pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre-ci est un chouille plus long. Ma vie est bien remplie en ce moment, du coup même une simple relecture me prend plusieurs semaines (alors autant dire que l'écriture de la suite est en pause, bien en pause...).

Mille fois merci aux fidèles reviews qui m'obligent à me botter un peu les fesses, sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous.

A très vite !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – L'Eau**

Ils atteignirent leur destination après deux longues journées de voyage. Les paysages de la Terre furent remplacés par de l'océan à perte de vue, avant qu'enfin la banquise ne se dessine à l'horizon. Un glacier d'une centaine de mètres de haut surplombait une mer agitée. En plein milieu, creusée dans la glace et faisant face à l'océan, une impressionnante cavité à ciel ouvert logeait le cœur de la Cité du Nord. Peter n'avait jamais vu autant de neige de sa vie.

Il n'avait jamais vu de neige, tout court.

Le dirigeable atterrit sans fracas à quelques pas du palais royal, sur une place visiblement aménagée pour ce genre d'engin. La porte du véhicule s'ouvrit et l'équipage débarqua. Pour les accueillir, une douzaine de soldats arborait fièrement la couleur de leur tribu, menée par un homme au bouc soigné et aux tempes grisonnantes. Bien que son habit soit majoritairement bleu, il tranchait dans le paysage par son étonnante cape rouge.

Steve s'avança le premier pour le saluer.

« Steve Rogers, déclara le monarque en lui offrant une vigoureuse poignée de main. C'est un plaisir de vous retrouver. »

Le capitaine acquiesça avec humilité, et s'adressa au reste de son équipe.

« Je vous présente le Seigneur de l'Eau, Docteur Stephen Strange. »

Docteur Strange… oui, Peter en avait entendu parler. Il faisait partie de cette poignée de personnes précédées par leur réputation, de ce qu'il en savait l'homme pouvait parler aux esprits – certains disaient même qu'il les aurait domestiqués. Le garçon était impressionné par la prestance de l'homme à la cape rouge au moins autant qu'il était tétanisé par le froid. Refoulant un grelottement, il murmura vers son plus proche voisin :

« Pourquoi on l'appelle "docteur" si c'est un seigneur ?

– Il était doc' avant d'arriver au pouvoir, lui chuchota Tony. Va savoir, il n'a jamais voulu changer de titre. Si tu me demandes ils sont tous givrés par ici. »

Le garçon préféra ignorer le mauvais jeu de mot de son mentor et le cynisme de son rictus et se mit en marche avec la petite troupe, espérant trouver un refuge un peu plus chaud au sein du palais vers lequel ils se dirigeaient. Il constata avec horreur que la bâtisse était principalement composée de glace.

Le hall était majestueux, d'une hauteur sous plafond qui aurait sans doute pu accueillir le dirigeable Stark. Mais tant d'espace n'était pas le signe d'un thermostat plus élevé, et si le vent froid de la banquise ne lui glaçait plus les os, il conservait tout de même un bout du nez glacé.

Leurs appartements tenaient tout autant de l'igloo. Seuls quelques meubles en bois recouverts de fourrure réchauffaient légèrement l'atmosphère, et la buée avait disparue du souffle de Peter. Il ne s'attarda pas dans la salle commune desservant chacune de leur chambre et se précipita plutôt dans la sienne, heureux de trouver des habits doublés en laine religieusement pliés au chevet de son lit.

Chaudement vêtu, il ressortit aussitôt, mais remarqua avec dépit que ses mentors s'étaient eux aussi enfermés dans leurs appartements – a priori sans intention d'en ressortir. Se boudaient-ils les uns les autres ? Ça ne serait sans doute pas plus mal, songeait Peter. Toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour empêcher les conflits, même si cela signifiait qu'ils allaient devoir s'éviter comme la peste. Plutôt ça plutôt qu'une guerre ouverte.

Le garçon partit donc à l'aventure en solitaire.

Débouchant dans un couloir après un autre, évitant habillement les quelques gardes en ronde dans les parages, il finit par déboucher sur une cour intérieure. L'espace était grand, des colonnes de glace disposées en arc de cercle en délimitaient le contour. En son centre trônait une statue de glace de trois ou quatre mètres de haut.

Il l'étudia en s'en approchant. C'était une femme. Les cheveux détachés et le menton levé, elle arborait un air déterminé. Au niveau de son sternum se démarquait une étoile à huit branches, quatre grandes et quatre courtes. Peter fut subjugué par le réalisme de la sculpture, cette femme lui semblait si familière. Il en oublia ses aspirations d'aventurier et s'essaya à son pied.

Il la contempla longuement. Malgré la couleur homogène légèrement bleutée de la glace dans laquelle elle était forgée, il pouvait dire que c'était une femme blonde. Ses yeux étaient clairs. C'était une femme puissante, imposante. Elle dégageait une grande confiance, et pourtant, elle n'était plus qu'un souvenir réduit en statue de glace.

Un mélange d'injustice, de tristesse et de colère commençait à gagner l'enfant, lorsqu'une voix familière le fit sursauter.

« Tu la reconnais ? »

Steve s'était accroupi à ses côtés. Peter ne l'avait pas réalisé, mais il était parti depuis un bon moment déjà, suffisamment longtemps pour que son maître parte à sa recherche. Le jeune Parker avait été hypnotisé au point de ne plus voir le temps s'écouler.

« Oui.

– L'avais-tu déjà vue ?

– Non… »

Ce qui amenait logiquement Peter à se demander comme il avait bien pu la reconnaître en premier lieu.

« C'est parce qu'elle vit un peu en toi, répondit Steve à son questionnement interne. Elle, et tous les Avatars avant elle. Tu es leur réincarnation. »

L'enfant grelotta, mais pas tant à cause du froid.

« Elle était comment ? Tu l'as connue ?

– Peu. J'aurais aimé en avoir le temps, c'était une femme merveilleuse. On ne l'appelait pas Captain Marvel pour rien, sourit doucement le capitaine. Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Peter hocha faiblement la tête, pas vraiment, non. Il savait qu'elle avait été tuée, mais l'histoire ne lui avait jamais été racontée en détails. Il n'avait pas cherché à l'avoir. Steve s'installa plus confortablement aux côtés de son disciple, et entama son histoire.

« Ça n'était pas un soir comme les autres. Elle avait perçu une agitation spirituelle inhabituelle, et s'était rendue seule au pôle, au portail des esprits qui était encore fermé à l'époque. C'est Strange qui l'a retrouvée, inanimée près du portail entre-ouvert. Même lui n'a rien pu faire, il était déjà trop tard. On n'a jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé... mais sois certain que la mort prématurée de Carol Danvers et l'ouverture du portail du pôle nord n'ont rien d'accidentel.

– Quelqu'un aurait fait ça ?

– Ou quelque chose. On ne sait pas exactement, juste que ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. »

Le soldat scruta d'un air vaguement absent la statue de feu l'Avatar Danvers, originellement maîtresse de l'Eau.

« C'est ce soir-là que tu es né, continua-t-il. Le monde n'était pas prêt à perdre son Avatar si tôt, la période de transition arrivait prématurément… Tu connais le SHIELD ?

– La "police du monde" ?

– C'est à peu près ça, oui. Une de ses missions est d'assurer la transition au décès d'un avatar en attendant que le prochain soit révélé. Nick Fury en était déjà le directeur à l'époque, c'est lui qui essaie de maintenir l'équilibre des nations depuis ta naissance. Mais c'est à cette même période que, le portail étant ouvert, les vagues d'esprits ont commencé à frapper, s'aggravant d'année en année. Ça a lieu à chaque solstice d'hiver, le moment où l'énergie spirituelle est la plus forte aux pôles. Depuis treize ans et chaque année, le portail Nord s'ouvre un peu plus à cette époque, permettant à plus d'esprits de le franchir. Le prochain solstice est dans quelques mois.

– Donc dans quelques mois, il y aura encore plus d'esprits ? s'inquiéta l'enfant.

– Non, nous allons nous assurer que ça n'arrive pas. Tu es le seul à pouvoir refermer le portail, et c'est à moi, et à tes mentors, de faire en sorte que tu y parviennes avant le prochain solstice. »

Peter resta silencieux. Il n'était pas trop sûr de ce qu'il devait en penser.

« Nous t'emmènerons au portail avec Docteur Strange, poursuivis Steve, tu verras. »

Là non plus, il n'ajouta rien. L'idée d'un pèlerinage sur le lieu où l'avatar précédente avait péri ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Une avatar accomplie, en pleine possession de ses moyens et avec un sens spirituel affûté. Retrouvée tuée, possiblement par un acte de malveillance prémédité, et incapable d'être sauvée par l'un des plus grands Maître de l'Eau ayant jamais existé. Non, ce périple était loin de le ravir.

Il scrutait encore et sans s'en rendre compte le visage de marbre de son prédécesseur. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, treize ans auparavant, Peter sentait la menace toujours planer. Et la situation se détériorer à mesure que les années se succédaient. Funeste héritage que lui léguait ce regard audacieux, aujourd'hui figé dans la glace.

Steve se leva soudain.

« Viens, allons manger. Ça te réchauffera. Et que serait le banquet de l'Avatar sans l'Avatar !

– Le banquet de l'Avatar ? répéta-t-il stupéfait.

– C'est la coutume, expliqua le soldat à présent sur le départ. Dès qu'un avatar arrive dans une nouvelle nation, le seigneur organise une réception en son honneur. Il est vrai que ma tribu est encore endeuillée par la mort de Carol... Mais tu ne seras pas moins bien reçu pour autant, ne t'en fais pas ! Allez dépêche-toi, si tu ne veux pas finir en statue de glace à ton tour. »

Le garçon obtempéra, et rejoignit avec le reste de ses mentors le fameux banquet qui n'attendait plus qu'eux.

* * *

Strange présidait une grande tablée qui faisait face à une salle pleine de convives. À sa droite et selon la tradition était placé Steve, suivi de Peter, Loki, Tony et Gamora.

Des murmures émanaient de la salle, des regards curieux étaient échangés. Peter se sentait inconfortablement au centre de toute l'attention. Le Seigneur se leva, le silence se fit. Il parla d'une voix forte et solennelle :

« Citoyens de l'Eau. Nous accueillons aujourd'hui le nouvel Avatar et ses Mentors. Peter Parker, fils de la Terre. Sa venue marque le début d'une nouvelle ère. Une ère laissée orpheline par le départ de Carol. Nous n'étions pas prêts à la perdre, le monde pleure encore sa disparition. Depuis, nous vivons une époque sombre, traversée par les conflits et les pertes d'êtres proches. Nous en souffrons tous. Peter Parker annonce le renouveau. C'est à lui que nous devons désormais faire confiance, car dans ses traits subsistent ceux de Carol. Souhaitons-lui d'en être le digne successeur. »

Il leva son verre qu'il tendit à l'intention de la salle.

« À l'Avatar. À Carol. »

La salle répondit d'une même voix.

« À l'Avatar. À Carol. »

Peter enfonça la tête dans ses épaules, mal à l'aise. Il fut soudain pris du très désagréable sentiment de ne pas être à la hauteur. Brusque réalisation qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. L'enfant chérie du pays avait disparu, et il en était la preuve vivante. Il n'était pas censé être là, pas si tôt. Il ne ferait jamais que marcher dans les pas de son aïeule. Aux yeux de ce peuple, il resterait dans l'ombre de Carol ; un héritier non désiré témoignant d'une perte bien trop douloureuse, bien trop inattendue.

Il se sentit soudain bien inconfortable, supporta avec moins d'aisance les regards indiscrets lancés depuis la salle. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Loki.

« Ne te laisse pas impressionner, lui souffla-t-il. Elle n'était pas si extraordinaire. »

La remarque parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Strange, dont la réponse se formalisa sous la forme d'un regard noir. La confrontation tacite entre le prince et le seigneur enfonça un peu plus Peter dans sa chaise. Il préféra se concentrer sur l'assiette de poisson fumante devant lui et tenterait de faire abstraction de tout le reste.

Pourtant, des murmures attirèrent son attention. Les échanges entre le souverain et son maître de l'Eau étaient trop discrets pour ne pas être suspects. Il tendit l'oreille pour tenter d'en capter quelques bribes.

« ... statut de Captain, Rogers, affirmait Strange à voix basse.

– C'est une responsabilité qu'il m'est nécessaire d'accepter, répondit Steve en retour.

– Je n'en doute pas. Je vous souhaite simplement d'être à la hauteur, cette fois-ci.

– J'en ai bien l'intention. »

Le monarque opina, et Peter pouvait affirmer que malgré l'apparente cordialité qu'ils s'efforçaient de maintenir, une tension s'était installée. Circonspect, le garçon était conforté dans la certitude qu'il en avait décidément beaucoup à apprendre sur ses mentors.

Son autre voisin, Loki, jouait distraitement avec sa fourchette. Il semblait étudier avec dédain le Seigneur qui ne lui accordait plus la moindre attention. Il finit par se pencher à l'oreille de l'Avatar.

« Eh petit, tu connais la légende de la cape du Seigneur de l'Eau ? »

Peter hocha discrètement la tête.

« Il paraîtrait qu'elle peut flotter.

– C'est possible ça ?

– Bien sûr. Regarde. »

Le prince se décala légèrement en arrière, et d'une pichenette généra une petite boule de vent. La mini tornade fila derrière Peter et alla s'engouffrer sous le vêtement du seigneur, souleva la cape brusquement, l'envoyant directement sur la tête de son auguste propriétaire. Ce dernier s'en dépêtra aussitôt.

Peter pouffa, bien en mal de ne pas recracher sa bouchée. Le seigneur fusilla instantanément Loki du regard, dont le sourire innocent sonnait bien trop coupable. C'eût pour seul effet d'accentuer le fou rire silencieux de Peter. Même Tony qui avait assisté à la scène ne put s'empêcher un sourire qu'il tenta de masquer en prétextant un toussotement.

« Monsieur Parker, apostropha le monarque vexé.

– Oui, Monsieur ? il retrouva soudain tout son sérieux.

– Tes mentors t'ont-ils expliqué la raison de ta venue ? »

Peter osa un coup d'œil vers Steve, hésitant à l'appeler à la rescousse. La réponse qu'il reçut fut assez limpide, "le Seigneur s'adresse à toi, c'est à toi de répondre".

« Pour voir des esprits, osa-t-il.

– Communiquer avec eux. Les comprendre. Les apaiser. Demain nous partirons à l'aube et avec ton maître pour le portail des esprits. Tu connais l'histoire de Carol, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, Monsieur.

– Bien. Je n'ai donc pas à insister sur l'importance de ta concentration.

– Oui, Monsieur, marmonna-t-il enfin. »

Le ton sec du monarque calma efficacement son euphorie. Seul le clin d'œil joueur que lui adressa Loki lui remit un peu de rose aux joues.

* * *

On vint chercher Peter tôt le matin suivant. L'enfant n'hésita pas à enfiler plusieurs couches, et une fois la moumoute bien en place, il sortit. Les deux maîtres de l'Eau l'attendaient, à peine plus chaudement vêtus que la veille. Steve s'était armé d'un manteau de fourrure et le Seigneur de l'Eau avait simplement enfilé des gants de cuir orange.

« Tu es prêt ? » questionna son mentor.

Peter acquiesça, bien qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de se demander comment ils allaient procéder. Véritablement personne d'autre n'allait se joindre à eux ? Par quel moyen de locomotion allaient-ils s'y rendre ? C'était loin ? Le portail en question était-il seulement physique ?

Comme pour répondre à ses questions, deux traîneaux attelés à des chiens excités arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

« Bien, alors accroche-toi. »

Fasciné par la docilité des chiens harnachés et résistant à l'urgence d'aller les caresser, il monta sur le traîneau de son maître qui s'installa juste derrière lui.

Ils se mirent en route.

Ils quittèrent tout d'abord le cœur de la cité, abandonnant derrière eux côte maritime et grands édifices. Ils traversèrent quelques villages établis en dehors des murs protecteurs, des hameaux d'une centaine d'habitants tout au plus, qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares à mesure de leur avancée.

Bientôt les chemins s'effacèrent pour laisser place à une neige immaculée, vierge de toute trace. Ils s'enfonçaient dans la banquise, paysage de glace austère baigné dans un brouillard blanc permanent. La portée de leur vision était limitée, mais cela ne semblait ralentir ni les chiens de traîneau, ni leurs maîtres, qui fonçaient sans hésitation dans le blizzard glacial.

Peter commençait à sérieusement s'engourdir, tant à cause du froid que de sa position immobile, quand finalement à travers la brume se démarqua un faisceau lumineux qui fendait le ciel en deux. Le fait qu'il soit visible malgré le brouillard ambiant témoignait de sa force. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquels Peter se laissa hypnotiser par ce jet de lumière qui gagnait en puissance à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient.

Enfin, ils parvinrent à la source de cette mystérieuse énergie.

Le portail des esprits.

C'était un dôme d'énergie éblouissant duquel la ligne lumineuse semblait tout droit sortie. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Peter furent les alentours du dôme. Là, le brouillard était dissipé. Pas de glace ni de neige, mais une roche dure et quelques arbustes formant un maquis épars. Oasis abritant une vie timide en plein milieu d'un désert polaire.

Les chiens ralentirent lorsque la neige se fit trop mince pour que les traîneaux puissent continuer à avancer.

Peter descendit de son véhicule, hypnotisé par cet environnement improbable. Il se laissa guider par sa curiosité, s'approcha avec lenteur de cette zone qui captivait tous ses sens.

Il foulait à présent la roche parfaitement sèche. Terre familière qu'il tâtait enfin, après en avoir été privé ces deux derniers jours, d'abord dans le dirigeable, puis par l'épaisse couche de glace sur laquelle était bâtie la cité de l'Eau. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se défit de son épais manteau de fourrure, bien trop étouffant dans cet espace tempéré. Il continua d'avancer vers la coupole flamboyante, ignorant que derrière lui, les maîtres de l'Eau le regardaient progresser avec attention.

Arrivé à hauteur du dôme, il se stoppa. Il tendit une main innocente, appelée par une énergie familière tapie derrière la frontière de lumière. Il voudrait la saisir, cette puissance énigmatique. Il cherchait à la palper, à entrer en contact avec elle. Ébloui par la force dégagée par ce passage entre deux mondes, il approcha sa main à la surface de la calotte vibrante. À quelques centimètres de la façade à peine, tenta d'en saisir la fréquence. Comme si les légers remous qu'il captait le long du champ énergétique transportait un message qui réclamait décodage.

Sans grande hésitation, il laissa sa main se faire happer de l'autre côté du portail. Admira, béat, son avant-bras se terminer au niveau de son poignet. Aucune douleur, aucun picotement, juste une curiosité insatiable sur ce que sa main était en train d'expérimenter de l'autre côté. Le franchissement de la barrière ne lui procurait aucune sensation qui ne le renseignait sur la nature du monde qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Un monde qui l'appelait, qui résonnait étrangement familier.

Il retira sa main et l'inspecta un moment. D'abord le dos, puis la paume. Elle était évidemment entière, inchangée. Il se recula de quelques pas pour mieux inspecter le dôme aux vrombissements réguliers. Pourquoi cette énergie lui semblait-elle si connue ?

C'est alors qu'il se rappela qu'il n'était pas venu ici seul, et se tourna vers les deux hommes qui s'étaient avancés à son niveau.

« Que sais-tu des esprits, Peter ? demanda Strange. »

Il ouvrit la bouche un peu trop vite, sans avoir intérieurement formulé de réponse. Cette question était pourtant triviale. Mais ses certitudes étaient remises en cause.

Il aurait pu répondre que de ce qu'il en savait, les esprits attaquaient les gens sans jamais rien revendiquer en retour, de manière aléatoire et imprévisible, et amplifiée d'année en année. Il aurait pu répondre que pour s'en débarrasser, il fallait généralement faire preuve d'une grande puissance, parce que les esprits avaient tendance à revenir là où ils frappaient initialement. Que peu de maîtres étaient capables de les tuer, généralement repoussaient au mieux l'attaque à un prochain jour, le temps de fuir. Il aurait pu répondre qu'il en avait peur, comme la grande majorité des gens de son royaume.

À la place, il articula ce que lui criait son instinct, sans être capable de le justifier.

« Ils sont perturbés.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– C'est injuste. Ils sont en colère, mais effrayés, aussi. Ils… ne sont pas en paix, » conclut-il finalement sans être capable d'apporter plus de précisions sur ce sentiment diffus qui l'avait soudain envahi.

Strange affichait un air satisfait.

« C'est ce que tu ressens ?

– Oui. »

S'il lui restait une certitude, c'était bien celle-ci. C'était juste quelque chose qu'il savait. Avec le recul, il remettrait en cause l'utilité de cette information. Mais à l'instant présent, il ne ressentait qu'une frustration imprécise et une hargne injustifiée. Il secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser ces mauvais sentiments, leva le menton pour apercevoir le rayon de lumière qui traversait les cieux à la verticale sans jamais sembler s'arrêter.

« C'est par là que les esprits arrivent ?

– Oui, confirma Strange en s'accroupissant à ses côtés pour se mettre à sa hauteur, et en pointant du doigt le faisceau. Regarde bien. »

Inconsciemment Peter plissa les yeux pour tenter de percevoir ce que Strange voulait lui indiquer. Ce fut lorsqu'une masse noire informe fut propulsée à travers le jet de lumière qu'il comprit ; il venait de voir un esprit s'échapper de son royaume pour rejoindre celui des humains.

« On ne peut pas les en empêcher ? demanda-t-il instinctivement.

– Tu peux.

– Comment ?

– En refermant ce portail. »

Peter s'empêcha de poser un nouveau «_ comment ?_ » et regarda simplement le monarque se redresser, attendant impatiemment la suite de son exposé.

« L'Avatar est le pont avec les esprits. Lui seul peut ouvrir ou fermer les portails menant au Royaume des Esprits. La manière de le faire n'est pas quelque chose que je peux t'enseigner, c'est quelque chose que tu découvriras par toi-même. Ce que je peux te montrer, en revanche, c'est une manière de traiter avec les esprits. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Strange dessina des cercles de ses mains gantées, sous l'œil attentif de Steve et Peter. Une petite quantité de neige à quelques pas de là se mit en mouvement, se liquéfia et lévita jusqu'au maître de l'Eau, l'entourant progressivement. La ligne d'eau stationna autour du Seigneur lorsque ce dernier stoppa son mouvement. En attente. Peter était subjugué par la maîtrise de l'homme en bleu, il n'avait jamais vu de maître de l'Eau en action. Il demeura en haleine aussi longtemps que le monarque maintint sa position, l'attention centrée sur le sommet du dôme lumineux.

Soudain une nouvelle forme noire fut éjectée par le faisceau lumineux. D'un coup Strange leva une main, doigts pointés vers le ciel, et la gerbe d'eau fusa en direction du faisceau. En un instant la langue aqueuse rattrapa l'esprit fraîchement libéré et le fouetta hors de son chemin de lumière. La silhouette fut éjectée à plusieurs mètres de là dans un râle déchirant.

Peter sursauta, mais il fut bien le seul. Steve n'avait pas fléchi, et Strange invoquait déjà à lui deux nouvelles gerbes d'eau qu'il faisait tournoyer comme deux boas affamés.

La bête noire happée hors de son linceul doré refaisait déjà surface à l'horizon, et n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ravie d'avoir été ainsi expulsée. Son râle enragé et la vitesse avec laquelle elle grossissait, témoignant de la vitesse de sa charge, ne permettaient pas d'en douter.

Malgré la bonne distance qui les séparait encore du monstre, Peter pouvait témoigner que c'était le plus gros esprit qu'il lui avait été donné de voir.

Il chargeait à quatre pattes, les deux de devant étant disproportionnellement grosses par rapport aux deux de derrière. D'énormes canines sortaient de sa gueule comme d'imposantes stalagmites, rendant sa face au museau aplati ridiculement petite en comparaison. La bête, majoritairement violettes aux nuances bleu marines, fonçait tête baissée vers les responsables de sa chute. Un esprit colérique comme Peter n'en avait jamais qu'entendu parler.

Le garçon fut bien tenté de perdre sa contenance.

« Steve », appela Strange avec un stoïcisme que Peter aurait volontiers considéré d'inconscient.

Le soldat s'avança au niveau du seigneur qui n'avait pas assoupli sa position, serpents d'eau parés à ses côtés. Il écarta diligemment les pieds et prit une légère inspiration. Lorsqu'il fut inévitable que la bête lancée au grand galop les percute de plein fouet, Steve leva les bras et serra les poings.

Alors la neige sous le monstre s'enroula autour des membres de ce dernier, et immédiatement se givra, stoppant net la bête dans sa course effrénée, à quelques pas à peine du cercle de roche.

Déstabilisé, le monstre s'affala au sol dans un meuglement strident. Peter se couvrit instinctivement les oreilles, comme si de ne plus entendre les cris du monstre lui permettrait d'être étanche à sa souffrance.

Alors les serpents aqueux passèrent à l'action. D'une lancée en avant Strange les dirigea vers l'esprit bloqué dans son piège de glace, et dans un lent mouvement circulaire de va et vient fit progresser les langues d'eau autour de la chose qui beuglait toujours autant. Rapidement, et sans que Strange n'interrompe son mouvement, l'eau qui encerclait la bête se teint d'une étrange lumière. Provenant de leur base et remontant progressivement jusqu'au sommet des filets d'eau, une chaude énergie se propagea, se diffusa, jusqu'à pleinement oblitérer l'eau que Strange manipulait en premier lieu. Il ne manipulait plus que deux cobras lumineux, ceinturant l'esprit à présent étonnamment calme. Le monstre ne gesticulait plus, n'essayait plus de se débattre. À la place, sa teinte violâtre disparaissait petit à petit pour laisser la place à bleu pâle bien plus paisible.

Strange maintint le sortilège quelques instants encore, pendant lesquels Peter fut témoin de la transformation de l'esprit colérique en une grosse bête apaisée et… était-ce un ronronnement ?! L'exorcisme achevé, l'éclat jaune des langues d'eau s'affadit, jusqu'à complètement disparaître au profit de la couleur translucide initiale des lacets enchantés. Ils s'évanouirent progressivement à mesure que Strange ralentit son mouvement, jusqu'à pleinement le cesser.

La bête, initialement si féroce, avait délaissée sa face enragée pour une bouille sans crocs ni haine. Paisiblement elle reprit sa route, Peter se figea lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle se dirigeait toujours vers eux. Mais c'est sans les considérer un instant qu'elle les dépassa pour simplement franchir le portail derrière eux, disparaissant du même coup. Retournée dans son royaume, apaisée.

Peter resta bouche bée face à la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Il gratifia le Seigneur de l'Eau d'un regard pétillant.

« Je veux apprendre. »


	6. Les Esprits

Salutations !

Vous savez à quel point je suis contente d'avoir réussi à vous embarquer dans mon délire ? Non ? Bon bah je vous le dis :3

Restez avec moi, l'histoire ne fait que commencer ^^ et j'ai pris un malin plaisir à écrire ce chapitre-ci ! (Être dans la tête de Loki me réussit un peu trop bien, pour mon propre bien-être, je crois).

Des bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - Les Esprits**

Loki n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de quitter ses appartements pour se permettre un petit tour dans la Cité de l'Eau. Vêtu de son apparat princier, grande cape blanche et bâton doré, il n'était pas faux de dire qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu. En réalité, il était même remarquablement voyant, sans doute que le couvre-chef aux deux cornes recourbées y était pour quelque chose. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il avait revêtu ce casque pour se protéger du froid, mais pour le coup, mentir était une de ses pratiques préférées.

Loki était un prince, il lui semblait tout à fait justifié d'arborer les attributs de son peuple pour que le moindre passant reconnaisse immédiatement son statut et témoigne des marques de respect qui lui étaient dues.

Alors certes, peut-être le maître de l'Air avait-il sciemment choisi les rues les plus fréquentées pour traverser la ville, et sans doute prenait-il un malin plaisir à se faire retourner les petites gens au passage de sa royale personne. Mais il se sentait investi de la mission d'ambassadeur, faire de la figuration n'était jamais qu'un aspect de sa fonction.

Après ces quelques détours fort plaisants, le prince parvint enfin à la destination initialement visée. Hors de l'agitation de la ville et bien plus désertique que les rues bondées qu'il venait de traverser, il faisait maintenant face à un hameau en ruines. Il parcourut d'un œil appréciateur ce tableau désolé, avant de pénétrer d'un pas lent dans ce qui tenait désormais d'un cimetière à ciel ouvert.

Les maisons de ce bourg n'avaient été que de modestes chaumières, au mieux de grands igloos. Seules leurs fondations témoignaient de la vie qui eût habité les lieux avant que la tragédie n'intervienne et n'en laisse que des vestiges.

Loki continua de vagabonder en silence jusqu'à parvenir à la limite du village : l'impénétrable mur du glacier, surface inégale s'élevant tout en hauteur. Il passa une main attentive le long des ridules de givre, longea une fissure plus profonde que les autres, avant d'ôter ses doigts à présent humides. Il se retourna pour porter un regard global sur les ruines du village.

L'activité spirituelle fut forte ici, il pouvait en témoigner.

Le lieu serait parfait.

Il jeta son dévolu sur un recoin proche du mur de glace et légèrement surélevé, ôta son casque avec lequel il n'avait plus personne à impressionner – l'endroit étant parfaitement désert – et s'assit en lotus, les mains nichées au creux de ses jambes. Il commença à méditer.

Il se concentra sur la signature énergétique qu'il pouvait presque visualiser tant elle imprégnait les lieux. C'était une trace bien singulière, emprunte de tourments et de colère. Une marque encore fraîche, plaie loin d'être cicatrisée. Les esprits qui avaient frappés ici n'étaient partis que parce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire fuir les habitants de la bourgade. Que les citoyens de l'Eau osent reconstruire sur ces vestiges abandonnés, et les esprits referaient inéluctablement surface.

C'était ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient. Ils gagnaient du terrain, jour après jour, attaque après attaque. Chassez-en un, cent reviendront de plus belle.

Loki se laissa guider par cette trace spirituelle, sombra progressivement dans un état méditatif complet. Il ressentit pour dernière sensation physique le sol glacé sous ses jambes s'éloigner.

Il discernait, dans cette transe contemplative, le village comme il était la veille de l'attaque des esprits. Il percevait, par des sensations visuelles évasives, mais aussi sonores et olfactives, la panique lors de l'arrivée du premier esprit. Les combats qui s'en suivirent, le sang qui fut versé. Le rouge, le chaos. Des cris, des pleurs, des râles guerriers.

Soudain, sur ce tableau confus, une silhouette se dessina. Beaucoup plus posée que l'arrière-plan désordonné sur lequel elle progressait. Comme si elle n'en faisait pas partie, pas même spectatrice du désastre qui se jouait tout autour d'elle. Elle avançait d'un pas lent, s'arrêtait au niveau de chaque hameau en feu sans sembler y voir la détresse, sans la considérer. Elle dénotait tant, que Loki finit par réaliser qu'elle n'appartenait pas à ces scènes d'horreur. Il laissa le fond de guerre se dissoudre pour retrouver petit à petit le chemin de la conscience, toujours concentré sur cette énergie intrusive qu'il commençait à percevoir comme étrangement familière.

L'inconnu avait atteint la façade du glacier tout comme Loki juste avant lui. La vision du prince s'éclaircit, jusqu'à se faire claire comme de l'eau de roche. Alors il mit un terme à sa transe, et retrouva avec lenteur le sol qu'il avait quitté plus tôt.

Il effleura à peine la glace sous ses pieds que l'intrus se retourna d'un rebond, comme si une apparition démoniaque venait de surgir dans son dos en beuglant, ou qu'un tremblement de terre avait menacé de fracturer la glace sous ses pieds. Mais non, c'était juste Loki qui mit un pied à terre.

« Votre agitation perturbe ma méditation, terrienne. »

Gamora baissa les lames en acier qui avaient fait surface depuis les manches de ses avant-bras et leva une paire d'yeux interloqués. Elle quitta la position défensive qu'elle avait instantanément adoptée. Son cœur, en revanche, aurait besoin d'un peu de temps pour retrouver un battement lent et régulier. Comment ce fourbe avait-il fait pour lui dissimuler sa présence ?!

Elle maudissait l'épaisse couche de glace, et, de surcroît, de neige, qui flouait la perception de son environnement. Elle était habituée à un contrôle complet de ses alentours, de la moindre fourmi qui foulait le sol à ses côtés. La moindre vibration dans la roche l'avertissait toujours du plus infime mouvement, de la plus mince présence. Avoir ainsi manqué la présence du maître de l'Air était particulièrement irritant.

Elle se contraint à rengainer ses armes et détourna son attention du prince de l'Air dont l'expression imbue de satisfaction à l'avoir ainsi surprise était tout bonnement détestable.

« N'êtes-vous pas fatigué de tant de condescendance ? » lui cracha-t-elle en retour.

Loki sourit de plus belle.

« Non. »

Elle l'ignora. Passa — sans se douter que Loki en avait de même avant elle — une main désintéressée sur le flanc du glacier. Elle s'arrêta sur la même rainure que le maître de l'Air plus tôt, contempla un instant la beauté abrupte de la sculpture. Elle ôta sa main mouillée lorsqu'elle fut convaincue que cette fêlure là n'était pas le fait d'une érosion naturelle. La profondeur de la fente était assez révélatrice de la longueur des griffes et du niveau d'agressivité de l'esprit qui était passé par là.

Elle soupira.

« La spiritualité n'est pas réservée aux maîtres de l'Eau et de l'Air. Vous me fatiguez à vous penser supérieurs. »

Loki ne répondit pas tout de suite. Déjà, parce qu'il ne savait dire si le « vous » cherchait à englober les nations de l'Eau et de l'Air, ou uniquement les maîtres de l'Eau et de l'Air. Ou uniquement Steve et lui-même. Ou uniquement lui-même. Plus probablement cette dernière option, après réflexion. Ensuite, parce qu'il ne se pensait pas particulièrement supérieur – il savait plutôt qu'il l'était. Après tout, il était un prince. Et un maître de l'Air. Et quelqu'un d'éminemment doué, il avait du talent. Beaucoup de talent. Donc oui, il se savait supérieur. Surtout, il avait une bonne idée de la raison qui amenait Gamora à tenir de tels propos, il décida de jouer un peu.

« Vous en savez quelque chose, je suppose. »

Les sourcils froncèrent le front autrement sans ride de l'ancienne mercenaire.

« Je n'ai peut-être pas été élevée avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche, mais cessez de me prendre pour une ignare.

– Loin de moi cette idée, je suis persuadé qu'entre deux sessions de lancer de couteaux, vous aviez droit à des séances de méditation digne de ce nom. »

Le pouls de Gamora s'accéléra imperceptiblement. Non, elle ne rentrerait pas dans ce petit jeu de provocation, elle était trop rusée pour ça.

« Vous seriez surpris.

– Eh bien, surprenez-moi ?

– Je n'ai rien à prouver. Surtout pas à vous.

– Allons, pas de ça entre nous. Vous avez été élevée pour être la meilleure, ne jouez pas les modestes.

– C'est sûr que ça n'est pas quelque chose que vous connaissez, la modestie.

– Méditez avec moi.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– Je vous propose de méditer avec moi. »

Elle étudia le prince avec défiance, s'attendant à ce qu'il admette plaisanter à tout moment. Le stoïcisme de ce dernier ne lui donna pourtant pas raison. Était-il sérieux ?

« Je ne vous fait pas confiance Odinson. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vous propose une simple méditation, pas de me confier votre vie. »

Face aux réticences de la jeune femme, Loki décida de retourner s'installer à son lieu de prédilection, se positionna à nouveau en lotus et ajouta, pour faire bonne mesure :

« Sauf si vous avez autre chose de mieux à faire. »

Considérant la justesse de cette remarque, la maîtresse de la Terre décida qu'elle ne risquait finalement pas grand-chose. Elle vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Loki, installée en tailleur avec une main au creux des jambes, l'autre posée à plat au sol. Il afficha un air satisfait et ferma les yeux, elle préféra les conserver entre-ouverts.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se concentra sur sa main touchant la glace, à la recherche de la moindre vibration du sol pour la guider dans l'exercice.

* * *

Peter buvait les paroles du souverain sur son exposé de la maîtrise de l'Eau.

« L'Eau est le plus complexe des éléments. Le plus riche, aussi. Elle existe sous toutes les formes, sous tous les états de la matière, dans tous les corps animés par la vie, et même dans l'air que nous respirons. Elle est la plus familière. Tu maîtrises déjà la Terre, imagine l'Eau comme étant la petite sœur de cette dernière. Elle est parfois turbulente, parfois peu docile et imprévisible, et nécessite du calme et de la patience. Et parfois, tu la retrouves sagement endormie et d'une douceur insoupçonnée, presque comme un baume sur les tourments des autres éléments. Représente-toi l'Eau comme étant ta petite sœur, et sois patient avec elle. Elle finira par te dévoiler tous ses secrets. Suis mon exemple. »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Strange adopta une position bien spécifique, les pieds joins, une main levée devant son torse comme pour une prière, l'autre ramenée sous le coude de la première, paume pointant vers le sol. Steve suivit son exemple et se posta de la même manière, enjoignant Peter à en faire de même.

Alors Strange décala légèrement ses pieds, et entama des mouvements lents et simples d'ondulation, alternant des gestes tirés à des caresses poussées, une démonstration fluide et posée. Steve réfléchissait cette chorégraphie à la perfection. Peter ne se laissa pas impressionné par le ballet drôlement bien ajusté des deux maîtres, et tenta du mieux qu'il put de reproduire l'enchaînement.

L'exercice se prolongea en silence, l'attention de Peter toute captée à la moindre nuance qu'introduisant Strange dans un enchaînement qui demeurait globalement simple. Le dôme vibrait toujours aussi puissamment, irradiant les trois hommes de toute l'énergie spirituelle qui s'en dégageait. Aide insoupçonnée mais bien réelle à l'apprentissage de Peter, qui se laissait bercer par cette atmosphère un brin magique.

Les gestes commencèrent à lui venir naturellement, il pouvait même anticiper les changements dans la chorégraphie avant qu'ils n'arrivent, rejoignant les deux professeurs dans la précision et la justesse de leur danse. Après plusieurs répétitions et sans modifier la trame des mouvements, Strange fit venir à lui une gerbe d'eau. Steve l'imita, et dans ces gestes parfaitement calculés les gouttes d'eau dansèrent au rythme des marionnettistes. Dans un doux balancement elle se regroupait en une bulle flottante, s'étirait en un long filet avant de se regrouper en une nouvelle flaque parfaitement maîtrisée.

Peter ne cessa pas ses mouvements mais était bien incapable de produire les mêmes résultats. Il se laissait captiver par la maîtrise de ces bulles animées de vie, enthousiaste à l'idée de bientôt manipuler les siennes.

Et puis, la substance aqueuse du seigneur se teinta progressivement de jaune, comme précédemment avec l'esprit enragé. Là, Steve ne l'imita pas, conserva une eau claire avec laquelle il ne stoppa pas ses mouvements réguliers. La maîtrise du monarque dégageait maintenant la même puissance que le portail derrière eux, la même chaleur. La gerbe d'eau lumineuse effectuait les mêmes mouvements que précédemment, mais son hypnotisme s'était décuplé. Peter était incapable d'en lever les yeux.

Enfin, Strange mit un terme à la répétition des gestes qu'ils avaient religieusement reproduits jusqu'ici. Il regroupa ses mouvements dans un espace bien plus restreint, mais paradoxalement, obtint de sa création des mouvements d'autant plus complexes. La bulle d'eau pétillante fut déformée dans tous les sens, étirée, regroupée, entortillée sans jamais se rompre, se mouvaient avec une vitesse accrue, jusqu'à s'élever avec les mains de Strange, s'envoler par-dessus leurs têtes pour disparaître petit à petit en étincelles d'énergie, évaporée.

Le seigneur retrouva alors sa position d'origine, les pieds joins, la paume d'une main dressée face à son torse, l'autre faisant face au sol, et attendit que Steve et Peter l'aient rejoint dans cette posture pour s'incliner.

En se redressant, Peter se rendit compte qu'il était épuisé. Ce qu'il n'aurait initialement jamais imaginé possible par une simple répétition d'une séquence de mouvements… Et alors, soit l'eau permettait aussi la télékinésie, soit la fatigue devait se lire sur son visage, car après l'avoir félicité ses maîtres sonnèrent l'heure de rentrer.

Ce fut d'épuisement que Peter s'endormit sur le traîneau du retour, bercé par le jappement des chiens excités et la chaleur réconfortante de son maître derrière lui.

* * *

« C'est un drôle d'endroit que vous avez choisi pour méditer, chuchota Gamora. »

Loki ne s'était évidemment pas attendu à ce qu'elle reste silencieuse.

« Je me laisse bercer par l'énergie des esprits, où qu'elle soit, répondit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

– Bercer ? Ce sont des scènes de guerre qui se sont jouées ici, dans une violence inouïe. Comment pouvez-vous vous laisser "bercer" par tant de souffrance. »

Loki eut une moue appréciatrice mentale, bien forcé d'admettre que Gamora avait plutôt bien perçu le type d'énergie qui circulait dans les parages. Une énergie violente et destructrice, qui n'était d'ordinaire pas favorisée pour la méditation. À moins bien sûr que la femme en vert n'ait déduit l'hostilité de cette marque énergétique des évènements meurtriers qui s'étaient produits ici, et qui étaient connus de tous. C'était largement plausible. Mais quelque part, Loki savait que c'était bien la première option la plus véridique.

Bien que la question soit de toute évidence rhétorique, il ne se gêna pas pour répondre.

« En ne jugeant pas les faits, voilà comment.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Je suis simple spectateur, témoin impuissant d'évènements passés. Je contemple l'histoire comme certains contempleraient un tableau, sans la ressentir, juste en l'observant.

– Je ne vous crois pas. Si vous êtes aussi sensible à l'énergie qui se dégage de ces ruines que vous semblez le clamer, vous ne pouvez pas rester indifférent. »

L'un comme l'autre conversait une voix basse et posée, respectant le calme imposé par leurs positions méditatives. Mais bien que chuchotés, les échanges n'en étaient pas moins acerbes ; la défiance, extrême.

« Et pourtant. C'est là ce qui vous manque, à vous et vos concitoyens, pour faire de vous un peuple spirituel. Du détachement.

– Loki, des familles entières ont été massacrées ici, rétorqua Gamora d'un sifflement. Des enfants, des nourrissons. Comment pouvez-vous rester sans sourcilier ?

– Car dans cette douleur, il y a une certaine paix.

– Vous délirez.

– Je suis très sérieux.

– Quelle genre de paix parvenez-vous à ressentir ici ? Étonnez-moi. »

Loki, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, parla lentement, détacha chacun de ses mots d'un calme presque glaçant.

« Celle des esprits. Ils ont obtenu ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Ils ont conquis cette terre, délogeant ceux qui se l'étaient injustement appropriée. Bon courage pour la leur reprendre à présent. Ils ont vaincu. Tout ici n'est pas que défaite et désolation.

– C'est une blague. Ces monstres ne connaissent pas la paix, ils ne connaissent que la destruction. Leur _victoire_ n'était qu'un bain de sang. Comment pouvez-vous être conscients des évènements et ne pas condamner ces bêtes.

– Je vous l'ai dit, je n'en suis pas le juge.

– Il ne s'agit pas d'être juge, mais d'être humain ! »

Il était presque terrifiant de constater le degré de menace qui pouvait gronder dans le chuchotement de l'ex-mercenaire.

« Les passions altèrent votre jugement, ma chère.

– Oui. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai été témoin des atrocités commises par leur espèce dans mon royaume. J'ai vu ce que ces monstres font aux pauvres gens qui ont le malheur de se trouver sur leur chemin. J'ai vu, j'ai partagé la souffrance des membres de ma propre espèce, et je refuse d'y être indifférente. Vous devriez sortir de votre palais doré et aller affronter la réalité de cette guerre sur mon terrain. Nous verrions alors le détachement dont vous seriez capable.

– Oh je suis sorti de mon palais, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. J'ai eu cinq ans pour ça. J'ai vu et appris plus que vous ne pourriez commencer à soupçonner.

– C'est donc un concours de qui en a vu le plus ? Laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes allés vous promener du côté des esprits et êtes maintenant attaché à leur cause.

– Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée.

– Vous n'êtes pas un enfant de chœur, Loki Odinson, votre exil seul en est la preuve. Je ne devrais même pas être étonnée que vous puissiez renier la cause de votre propre espèce.

– Je ne renie rien, il s'avère que je dispose simplement de plus de connaissances que vous en la matière.

– Vous ne disposez d'aucune connaissance qui ne soit enviable.

– Détrompez-vous. Je n'ai pas seulement acquis la capacité à prendre du recul.

– Qu'avez-vous donc appris de si extraodinaire ?

– Sur mes coéquipiers, par exemple. »

Gamora observa le prince avec méfiance. Il ne bougeait pas d'un cil, pourtant bien conscient qu'il était épié.

« Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ? »

Loki accepta enfin de répondre au regard courroucé de sa voisine, ce qui n'était pas tant pour plaire à cette dernière qui supportait de moins en moins ce vague sourire satisfait qui ne semblait jamais quitter les lèvres du prince.

« Je sais que vous êtes particulièrement sensible aux énergies spirituelles, Gamora. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis condescendant que je suis dupe.

– C'est pas comme si c'était un secret, tenta-t-elle, davantage pour se persuader que Loki ne détenait là aucune information compromettante que comme une répartie convaincue. Puisque je me tue à répéter que la spiritualité n'est pas le propre de l'Eau et de l'Air.

– En effet. Eh bien, puissiez-vous donner l'exemple. »

Et il ferma à nouveau les paupières, comme pour reprendre l'exercice qui n'avait jamais vraiment commencé.

Un sentiment d'insécurité envahit soudain Gamora. Le prince n'était pas honnête, il retenait délibérément une information, avait connaissance d'un fait, qu'il ne lui partageait pas. Cette expression faussement apaisée qu'il affichait n'était qu'un masque, elle pouvait presque lire au travers.

À quoi faisait-il référence, comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle était sensible aux esprits autrement que par ses propres affirmations ? La vie de Gamora était publique par bien des aspects, son passé de mercenaire n'était que trop connu. Mais comme il l'avait si subtilement fait remarquer, ça n'était pas sa formation aux arts martiaux qui avaient développé sa spiritualité.

Sous-entendait-il qu'il connaissait l'autre passé qui la caractérisait, et qu'elle s'échinait à conserver secret ? Comment s'en assurer, comment le faire parler sans se vendre, sans admettre qu'il existait effectivement des éléments de sa vie qu'elle ne souhaitait pas de dévoiler ? Comment s'assurer qu'il ne détenait aucun faits compromettant à son encontre, tout en se gardant de les lui livrer ?

Il l'avait mise dans une impasse. Et il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Gamora ravala sa frustration, refusa de donner au maître de l'Air davantage de contentement. À la place, elle ajusta sa position, caressa légèrement le sol de sa main posée à plat, et concentra son attention aux vibrations qui parcouraient sans discontinuer les vestiges des habitations en ruines. Quitte à ce que l'exercice soit déplaisant, autant qu'elle en soit actrice au lieu de le subir.

Ainsi, et toute la soirée encore, ils méditèrent.


	7. Lune

Salutations mes bichons,

Je me dois d'être honnête avec vous, j'ai commencé cette histoire avec un million d'idées dans ma tête (plus ou moins), et le début a été un peu fastidieux. Les premiers chapitres ont pas été une balade de santé et j'ai galéré à la relecture ! Mais la tempête est passée, le bateau est à flot ! A partir de maintenant (à partir du chapitre précédent, en fait), je prends beaucoup plus de plaisir à écrire toutes ces idées et je crois que se sent à la lecture (les plus malins au fond de la salle l'auront déjà remarqué !)

Vous avez traversé les eaux agitées avec moi, maintenant le voyage va s'accélérer \o/ (ou pas, en fait, je suis du genre slow building donc "l'accélération" est toute relative xD disons que j'espère vous rendre le voyage encore plus agréable :D)

Comme toujours, j'espère vous retrouver dans les reviews :3

Des bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - Lune**

Le matin suivant, Steve seul accueillit Peter au pied des larges escaliers de glace. Le jour venait de se lever, la neige était encore fraîche et globalement immaculée. Ils traversèrent le cœur de la cité pour se réfugier dans une partie basse de la ville, et s'installèrent près d'un des multiples canaux qui l'irriguait d'un courant lent et régulier.

Comme la veille, Steve enseigna à Peter les mouvements élémentaires de la maîtrise de l'Eau. Séries de gestes fluides et précis par lesquels tout maître était un jour passé.

Ils pratiquèrent toute la journée. Peter se montrait assidu, écoutait avec attention les explications de son maître, s'adonnait aux exercices avec la meilleure intention du monde. Il faisait même preuve d'une patience remarquable pour son jeune âge — caractère finalement assez distinctif d'un fils de la Terre. Mais malgré son application, il ne parvint pas à mettre en mouvement la moindre goutte d'eau.

Le lendemain, ils appliquèrent la même routine. Sans plus de résultats.

Le jour d'après, également.

À plusieurs reprises ils changèrent de lieux, de méthodes ; prirent le temps d'une pause pour visiter la ville ou se réchauffer autour d'une soupe de poisson. Ils commençaient toujours tôt, avant le lever du jour, et s'arrêtaient en fin de journée, quand le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps. Les jours étaient courts, à cette époque au Pôle Nord.

Un jour, Steve vint retrouver son disciple bien plus tard que d'habitude, alors que la nuit était déjà bien installée.

Ils se posèrent sur l'esplanade du palais. Elle était vaste et dégagée, silencieuse si ça n'était pour l'occasionnel crissement des bottes d'un garde sur la neige molle, ou le régulier mais discret écoulement de ses fontaines de glace. Des flocons de neige paresseux venaient recouvrir les traces de l'activité qui l'avait animée dans la journée.

Surélevée par rapport au reste de la cité, elle offrait une vue imprenable. La ville était encadrée par ses falaises immuables, l'océan en contrebas s'ouvrait à perte de vue sous un ciel plein d'étoiles.

Peter ajusta sa fourrure.

Enfin à l'horizon, la lune émergea. Généreuse et lumineuse, elle entama sa lente ascension. Masqua progressivement les étoiles sur son chemin, effacées par sa vive blancheur. Sa lumière froide imprégna bientôt toute la ville, dont les deux maîtres sur leurs escaliers de glace.

Steve se leva.

« Si je t'ai demandé de venir si tard, c'est pour cette raison, dit-il en pointant l'astre lumineux du regard. La maîtrise de l'Eau vient de la lune. C'est d'elle que nous tirons notre pouvoir, qui est le plus grand à la pleine lune et à la nouvelle lune. »

Le soldat scrutait la dame blanche – s'en rendait-il seulement compte ? Peter pouvait presque le sentir se gonfler de son énergie. Lui, il ne percevait rien.

« Ce soir, la lune est pleine, continua-t-il, et il se tourna vers l'enfant. Viens, reprenons. »

D'une poignée de gestes forts maîtrisés, il fît apparaître dans la neige un petit bassin d'eau stagnante aux pieds de Peter, et un bassin identique juste devant lui.

« Ne cherche pas à forcer ta maîtrise, l'encouragea Steve. Laisse tes mouvements glisser naturellement, et essaie de ressentir la lune et son énergie. Le reste te viendra tout seul. »

Ils se mirent en position, et entamèrent des gestes de va-et-vient que Peter commençait à connaître par cœur. L'eau du bassin de Steve se mit en mouvement au rythme de son marionnettiste, celle de Peter resta immuable. Sa gestuelle était pourtant appliquée, mécanique.

Petit à petit il laissait son train de pensée divaguer, après la lune il observa la ville, en contrebas. Ses plus gros bâtiments étaient éteints, ses ruelles étaient presque vides. Les flocons commençaient à la border d'un drap blanc cotonneux, les uns après les autres. Son regard le porta au loin, jusqu'au port creusé au pied de la cité. Quelques navires de taille moyenne y étaient amarrés, quelques mats en bois dépassaient. Sans doute des navires de pêcheurs. L'enfant commença à se demander à quoi ressemblaient ces bateaux à l'intérieur, à quelle vitesse ils voyageaient. Étaient-ils plus rapides que le dirigeable de Tony ? En combien de temps pourrait-il rejoindre la Terre à bord de l'un d'entre eux ?

Pourrait-il seulement rejoindre la Terre par bateau ? Il connaissait mal la carte du monde, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de rivière près de Gaoling. S'il voulait y aller par la mer, il lui faudrait tôt ou tard emprunter la voie terrestre... Sauf s'il pouvait combiner sa maîtrise de la Terre et avec celle de l'Eau pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa tante ? Il s'amusa à imaginer la tête qu'elle ferait si elle le voyait arriver tout triomphant sur un bateau de l'Eau en plein milieu du désert de Gaoling.

May... Il se demanda comment elle allait. Était-elle sauve ? Avaient-ils eu à faire à quelques esprits solitaires, comme ç'avait été le cas il y a quelques semaines ? Ou est-ce que des brigands s'en seraient pris à elle, découvrant qu'elle était dorénavant seule ? La garde de Gaoling lui avait promis qu'ils s'occuperaient de la sécurité de sa tante en son absence, mais malgré toute la bonne volonté que Peter leur accordait bien volontiers, il savait que sa ville était trop agitée pour qu'ils puissent se consacrer à protéger un petit bout de femme efficacement.

Alors que l'inquiétude commençait à lui nouer l'estomac, il songea à cette dernière caresse qu'elle lui avait donné, et qu'il avait été trop fier pour proprement accepter. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour y avoir droit une seconde fois…

Il n'était pas parti depuis longtemps, mais il avait le sentiment de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis une éternité déjà. C'était la première fois qu'il passait tant de temps loin d'elle. Il aurait aimé la retrouver ce soir, obtenir son baiser avant d'aller se coucher.

Il bâilla aux corneilles sans s'en rendre compte, songeant avec gourmandise à la voix moelleuse de May lorsqu'elle chantonnait en s'affairant, inconsciente de bercer Peter dans la chambre juste à côté.

Steve fut presque amusé de constater que le garçon sombre de sommeil tout en poursuivant la série d'enchaînements. Il accepta avec compassion que la fatigue soit plus forte que la lune, et mit fin à l'exercice. Les paupières lourdes de Peter acquiescèrent sans contester, et s'enfouirent avec soulagement dans l'épais coussin qui accueillit sa nuit sans rêve.

* * *

Au matin suivant et entre deux enchaînements, il ne put retenir une question qui commençait à lui démanger l'arrière du crâne.

« Comment je saurais que j'y arrive ?

– Comment as-tu su que tu maîtrisais la Terre ? »

Il ne s'était jamais posé cette question. La maîtrise de la Terre lui était tellement naturelle, il n'avait jamais réfléchi à la manière dont il l'avait acquise.

En y songeant, le jour où il soulevait sa première pierre sans la toucher, il ne fut pas surpris. Enthousiaste, follement, mais loin d'être étonné. Il l'avait toujours ressenti, très tôt il avait été sensible au toucher, aux vibrations terrestres. Il serait bien incapable de définir le jour à partir duquel il avait identifié cette sensibilité comme étant le don de la Terre. Ça l'avait toujours été.

« Je l'ai un peu toujours su. Je le sentais dans le sol autour de moi, j'étais comme connecté à lui... C'est venu tout seul.

– Peut-être que l'Eau te viendra de la même manière.

– Non... Je ne la ressens pas. Pas comme la Terre.

– Alors tu la débloqueras différemment. Chacun révèle sa maîtrise un peu à sa façon. Toi tu en as trois de plus à découvrir, elles ne te viendront pas toutes de la même manière. Tu auras plus de facilités pour certaines que pour d'autres, puisqu'elles ont chacune leurs spécificités propres. Et c'est normal.

– Mais alors je commence par où ?

– Tu dois nous faire confiance, nous sommes là pour te guider. Tiens, changeons d'exercice. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Steve frappa du pied tout en levant le poing, et fit émerger du sol un bloc de glace.

« Puisque tu es le plus à l'aise avec la Terre, essayons d'appréhender l'Eau par l'angle que tu connais. Sa forme la plus stable, la glace, peut s'assimiler à la roche. Est-ce que cela t'est plus évocateur ? »

L'idée plut instantanément à l'enfant. Il abandonna immédiatement et s'en sans rendre compte sa garde pour se mettre en position de maîtrise de la Terre.

Il envisagea le bloc de glace comme un bloc de pierre, et concentra son attention comme il l'aurait fait sur de la roche, tentant d'en ressentir même la plus infime parcelle.

Ce fut bien déçu du résultat qu'il se résolut à abandonner, quelques heures plus tard.

Il était temps de faire une pause. Peter avait besoin de voir autre chose.

Steve se résigna à emprunter un sentier qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

Ainsi et contrairement aux jours précédents, ils ne s'enfoncèrent pas dans l'agitation de la ville, mais prirent le chemin des hauteurs du glacier, vers la falaise de marbre plongeant dans l'océan. Après une rude ascension sur un sentier serpenté, Steve annonça qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les avant-gardes de la Tribu de l'Eau. La caserne de l'armée séjournait au sommet du mur de glace. Bâtie tout en long en véritable muraille, elle était l'un des rares bâtiments exclusivement composés de pierre, de tôle et de mortier.

« C'est ici que s'entraînent les maîtres de l'Eau de notre tribu, expliqua-t-il, des bruits de fers leur parvenant à mesure qu'ils progressaient. Mais avant qu'on y aille, je me dois de t'apprendre quelque chose. Tu l'as peut-être compris au détour d'une conversation, j'ai été Capitaine l'armée de l'Eau. Je suis parti il y a plusieurs années déjà, et... c'est la première fois qu-

– Steve Rogers ! » appela soudain une voix au loin.

Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés à hauteur du bâtiment mais ce dernier remplissait bien son rôle de guet, puisque les nouveaux arrivants avaient de toute évidence été repérés. Peter aurait aimé obtenir la fin des explications de son mentor, mais la jeune femme qui s'avançaient pour les accueillir l'en empêcha.

« Captain, sourit-elle de ses trente-deux dents. Que nous vaut l'honneur ?

– Sharon, salua Steve en retour. Je te présente l'Avatar, Peter Parker. Peter, voici Sharon Carter. Notre nouvelle recrue, ai-je cru comprendre, la plus prometteuse. »

La jeune femme octroya un sourire chaleureux à Peter, le regard pétillant sitôt reposé sur Steve. Sa grande assurance ne cachait pas son jeune âge, et Peter ne put s'empêcher de se demander si la chevelure platine et les yeux azurs étaient des critères déterminants à l'appartenance à cette nation.

« Les flatteries ne suffiront pas à combler le vide laissé par votre absence, Captain.

– Ça valait bien le coup d'essayer, sourit-il. Les maîtres s'entraînent-ils ? Je voudrais que Peter y assiste. »

Elle acquiesça, et ouvrit la marche.

« Suivez-moi. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment sous les salutations chaleureuses de ses habitants et – Peter l'aurait juré – le malaise croissant de son mentor. Les commentaires de Sharon aidaient à conserver un semblant de conversation.

« Les soldats s'entraînent sans relâche, surtout depuis que le nombre de maîtres a diminué. Vous seriez fier de nous Captain, la nouvelle promotion est très prometteuse ! Je m'entraînais à la lance aujourd'hui, mais je crois qu'il y a des maîtres. J'ai vu Mordo, il doit enseigner à un de ses élèves dans la cour principale. C'est par là. »

Ils franchirent ainsi une première cour d'où provenait les fameux bruits de métal en action, les soldats maniant épées, lances et autres armes de poings dans des chassés-croisés incessants. La seconde cour, plus spacieuse, était réservée à l'entraînement des maîtres. En témoignaient les grandes amphores pleines d'eau disposées à travers le terrain.

Au centre, trois hommes s'exerçaient. Un premier à la peau sombre fournissait des explications à un deuxième, bien plus jeune et au teint pâle. Un troisième, un brin enrobé et aux yeux en amande, écoutait les explications avec détachement – un maître expérimenté, se douta Peter.

« Mordo est le maître qui suit le plus d'élèves, expliqua Sharon tandis que les trois hommes se mettaient en position de combat. Wong vient souvent lui prêter main forte, ils forment un bon duo. La patience de l'un apaise l'exigence de l'autre. L'élève c'est Bobby, il est un peu dissipé mais très volontaire. »

Au signal du maître à la peau sombre – Mordo, donc –, l'homme enrobé – Wong – fit surgir d'une des jarres une grande quantité d'eau qu'il braqua sur le jeune homme face à lui – Bobby, l'élève. Ce dernier se jeta au sol et roula hors d'atteinte, loupant de peu le raz-de-marée. Une fois sur pied il mit la main à la gourde de sa ceinture, mais déjà la vague qu'il avait esquivée revint à la charge, le percuta de dos et le fit chuter en avant.

Le garçon était au sol, trempé. Wong manipula l'eau qui s'était répandue un peu partout pour en remplir à nouveau la jarre. Mordo aida Bobby à se relever en le sermonnant sur un mouvement qu'il aurait mal effectué.

Peter observait l'entraînement des trois hommes avec enthousiasme, tout en gardant une oreille tendue aux échanges murmurés dans son dos.

« Comment vas-tu, Sharon ?

– Très bien. Soulagée d'avoir enfin intégré les rangs, cette limite d'âge est obsolète.

– Tu voudrais voir des enfants partir en guerre ?

– Vous me considériez comme une enfant ? Je suis vexée.

– Tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

– Et vous êtes terriblement mal placé pour tenir ce discours.

– Tu sais à qui te plaindre si ce règlement te déplaît.

– Faites-moi confiance, elle est la première à savoir ce que j'en pense ! »

Steve marqua un temps d'hésitation.

« Comment va-t-elle ?

– Pourquoi ne pas aller la voir pour le lui demander ?

– Tu te doutes...

– Elle ne mord pas plus qu'avant vous savez. Pas beaucoup plus. Enfin, disons, pas plus fort. Ça lui ferait plaisir.

– J'y songerai, » finit-il par affirmer sous un sourire timide.

Bobby chutait pour la troisième fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. À chaque fois, le torrent de Wong le faisait chuter avant qu'il n'ait le temps de riposter. Mordo l'aidait une fois de plus à se relever lorsqu'il remarqua enfin les nouveaux venus. Il s'approcha aussitôt du petit groupe.

« Captain Rogers, bon retour parmi nous ! Oh, Avatar, s'inclina-t-il aussitôt en remarquant Peter, c'est un honneur. Captain, seriez-vous disposé pour une courte démonstration ? Bobby semble avoir des difficultés à saisir les subtilités de l'exercice... »

Steve ne se fit pas prier, s'excusa auprès de Sharon et rejoignit les trois maîtres au centre de la piste. L'homme noir exposa les règles de l'entraînement, mimant grossièrement les gestes à imiter.

« Le but de cet exercice est la rapidité d'exécution. Bobby, tu ne peux pas attendre d'être relevé pour saisir ta gourde, c'est trop lent. Tu dois former ton fouet pendant l'esquive, pas après. Cela te permet de désarmer Wong et de l'empêcher de contre-attaquer. Une fois désarmé, tu l'immobilises. Gèle ses mains. Imagine-toi comme face à un maître de l'Air, ils sont particulièrement rapides. Tu dois t'entraîner à l'être au moins autant. Compris ? En selle. Captain ? »

Steve acquiesça et prit place où Bobby avait fini bon nombre de fois les fesses dans l'eau.

« Sharon ? s'enquit Peter tandis qu'ils observaient les maîtres se mettre en place. Pourquoi est-ce que vous l'appelez encore Captain ? »

Elle sourit, nostalgique.

« Les habitudes ont la vie dure, je suppose.

– Vous n'êtes pas fâchés de son départ ?

– Non, nullement.

– Alors pourquoi est-il si gêné de vous revoir ?

– Hmm. Tu poses les bonnes questions. Je peux peut-être t'aider à trouver le début des réponses. »

L'entraînement débuta. Comme précédemment, Wong mania hors de son réservoir une grande quantité d'eau qu'il dirigea brusquement vers Steve. Celui-ci reproduisit l'enchaînement de Bobby et roula sur le côté, à la différence qu'une langue d'eau fusa immédiatement hors de sa gourde pour fouetter les mains en mouvement de son adversaire.

Désarçonné, Wong lâcha prise sur sa vague encore en suspension. À peine relevé, Steve s'appropria le flot avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol. Il le braqua immédiatement vers son maître originel.

La vague percuta Wong, l'éleva hors du sol, se figea en glace. Avec uniquement la tête de dégagée, Wong était parfaitement immobilisé dans une prison de stalagmites. Le tout, en un battement en cil.

Mordo eu un geste victorieux.

« C'est de ça dont je parle ! Bobby, tu as compris ? On recommence ! »

Il libéra Wong de son étau, retourna l'eau dans les jarres et invita les maîtres à se remettre en position.

« Steve était un bon capitaine, raconta Sharon, aimé et admiré de ses troupes. Malgré les temps difficiles, il a toujours été juste et brave. Son départ nous a évidemment attristés, mais jamais fâchés. Je pense que c'est surtout lui qui n'a jamais été en paix avec lui-même sur cette décision.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il a eu le sentiment de nous abandonner, peut-être ? La tribu compte beaucoup pour lui, et il est parti pour une raison personnelle... Ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, je pense qu'il a encore du mal à assumer ce choix.

– Des gens le lui ont reproché ?

– Pas explicitement, non. Je crois que le Seigneur y était opposé, et ma tante aussi, un peu.

– Ta tante ?

– Margaret Carter, on l'appelle Peggy. Elle est Générale de l'armée. C'est elle qui a formé Steve.

– Elle ne voulait pas le voir partir ?

– Je crois que la raison à l'origine de ce départ lui a posé problème.

– Tu la connais, cette raison ?

– Non. »

Steve était de nouveau en place. Comme la première fois, Wong rassembla l'eau de l'amphore en une petite marre en lévitation. Sa garde s'était affirmée, sa prise était plus solide. Il avisait Steve avec bien plus de méfiance que la première fois, et soudain dirigea le flot avec une rapidité décuplée. Steve l'esquiva d'une roulade, fit fuser son coup de fouet qui désarma Wong, déroba sa vague et en un demi-tour, l'homme aux yeux amandes se retrouva piégé dans sa prison gelée.

Mordo s'avança, toujours aussi appréciateur, suivi de Bobby. Il insista sur un détail que Peter ne pouvait pas percevoir d'où il était, quelque chose à voir avec la gourde de Steve. Bobby étudiait la flasque accrochée à la ceinture du capitaine avec attention, sous les explications enthousiastes du maître à la peau sombre.

Wong gémit, bien incapable de se défaire de son piège de glace. Son geôlier s'empressa de le libérer en s'excusant de l'avoir oublié.

« Combien de temps est-il parti ? questionnait Peter à Sharon.

– Presque quatre ans.

– Combien de temps a-t-il été capitaine ?

– Au moins huit. »

Le garçon fronça des sourcils interrogateurs.

« Quel âge a-t-il ? »

Sharon ne put s'empêcher un rire discret.

« La trentaine. Il a été notre plus jeune capitaine.

– Donc... Steve se sentirait mal à cause de Peggy, résuma le garçon.

– Coupable, plutôt. Il doit avoir l'impression d'avoir agi en contradiction avec les ordres reçus. Et puis... Peggy a toujours été plus que sa générale. Il pense l'avoir déçue.

– Tu penses qu'il ira la voir ?

– J'espère. »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. De réflexion.

« Je pense, oui. Mais il ne t'emmènera sans doute pas avec lui. »

Peter hocha la tête.

Les maîtres avaient reproduit l'exercice. Wong était à nouveau figé par la vague volée.

* * *

L'entraînement s'était achevé avec un soleil déclinant. Steve et Peter étaient rentrés.

À présent emmitouflé sous ses couettes, le garçon était bien incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il cogitait. Les mots de Sharon lui revenaient, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette conversation. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu amener Steve à quitter sa tribu, pour le regretter ensuite ? Pourquoi tant de non-dits planaient autour de son mentor ? Et surtout, comment en apprendre plus ?

Il avait envisagé plusieurs options. La première, la plus directe, étant de demander sans détour à Steve ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais son intuition lui soufflait qu'il n'aurait qu'une partie de l'histoire en s'y prenant ainsi, les détails les moins avouables risquant d'être délibérément omis – si encore Steve daignait lui répondre tout court. Il ne savait pas si son tuteur serait enclin à lui expliquer l'histoire ouvertement, et risquait surtout de le voir se fermer comme une huître, emportant avec lui la possibilité d'aborder à nouveau le sujet.

Non, questionner Steve n'était pas sa meilleure option.

Des personnes au fait des évènements, il ne semblait pas y en avoir beaucoup. Sharon avait bien mentionné le Seigneur de l'Eau, mais l'exploit auquel Peter avait assisté au portail des esprits était la seule fois où il avait pu approcher l'homme à la cape rouge. Le garçon avait assez rapidement compris que le monarque n'était pas des plus accessibles, et n'irait certainement pas tenter de lui faire la conversation.

Sans parler de la certaine inimitié qu'il lui inspirait. Il devrait trouver un autre moyen d'en apprendre plus sur son mentor.

En fin de compte, il restait Peggy.

Elle semblait, de loin, être celle qui en connaissait le plus sur le sujet. Il était sans doute très indiscret de songer à l'interroger, mais elle était résolument sa meilleure chance pour comprendre, de manière objective, ce qu'il s'était passé.

Pour ça, le garçon n'aurait qu'à provoquer un moment opportun pour se dérober à la vigilance de Steve, trouver où et comment rencontrer la générale, et justifier à cette dame les questions déplacées qu'il avait à lui poser.

Un jeu d'enfant.

Il se tourna sur l'autre flanc, cherchant une position plus confortable pour cesser de réfléchir.

Il passait toutes ses journées avec Steve, de l'aube au crépuscule, ils ne se quittaient pas. À tel point que le garçon réalisa ne pas avoir croisé ses autres mentors depuis un bon moment déjà. Pas qu'ils semblent être capables de beaucoup l'éclairer sur le sujet, de toute façon...

Il faisait trop chaud, il enleva une des couvertures.

Le seul moment auquel Peter pouvait songer pour mener son enquête était la nuit. C'était ça, ou il devrait se résoudre à interroger Steve directement.

Il enleva les couettes, et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit.

D'une fenêtre sans volet filtrait une douce lumière bleue. La nuit semblait calme et claire. Il avisa son manteau sur la chaise d'en face.

Et puis mince. Quitte à ne pas dormir !

Il enfila sa fourrure, ajusta ses bottes, et se faufila à l'extérieur.

Il s'était attendu à l'accueil d'un froid mordant, fut surpris de constater que la nuit n'était pas glaciale. Le ciel était clair, pas un nuage ne voilait la lune généreuse qui éclairait la ville emmitouflée sous un blanc laineux.

Il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la caserne.

Sachant que Steve y était passé en tant que capitaine et Peggy en tant que générale, cela semblait être un endroit tout désigné pour commencer. Le bâtiment était situé à l'autre bout de la ville, cela n'effraya pas l'enfant pour autant. Il accéléra le pas dont les échos cotonneux berçaient la ville endormie. Qu'il était étrange de parcourir ces rues désertiques après les avoir vues débordantes de vie quelques heures plus tôt à peine.

Une fois arrivé au sommet de la falaise, il avança avec précaution, se doutant que la caserne serait gardée de nuit. Dans la journée, Sharon les avait vus arriver de loin. Il décida donc de contourner le bâtiment, évita l'entrée principale pour se diriger directement vers les terrains d'entraînement. De ce côté-ci, pas de porte, seulement un long mur de pierre qui se prolongeait presque aussi loin que sa vue portait dans cette douce pénombre.

Il ôta son gant pour poser sa main nue sur la brique froide. Il se recula et se concentra, pieds écartés et genoux pliés. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas manipulé la terre. Il leva les mains devant lui, les abaissa brusquement et une portion du mur s'affaissa, créant une ouverture juste assez large pour laisser passer sa petite silhouette.

Il s'y introduisit sur la pointe des pieds, et une fois de l'autre côté, reproduisit la même mécanique pour refermer l'embouchure. La brique se remit en place en même temps que ses mains se relevèrent, le mur était intact.

Il était dans la cour principale, vidée de ses maîtres et élèves. Il se faufila sans peine à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour atterrir dans un vestibule aux casiers alignés et armes savamment rangées.

Sur les casiers, le nom de leur propriétaire. Peter reconnu ceux de "K. A. Mordo", "Wong", il aperçut un "J. B. Barnes" juste avant celui de "S. Rogers".

Il ne pouvait pas y en avoir cent.

Ce compartiment était comme les autres, rien ne laissait deviner que son détenteur était parti il a des années de ça. Il baissa les yeux sur le verrou, constata son absence. Il ouvrit la porte en métal sous un léger grincement.

Vide.

Il aurait dû s'y attendre.

« Je peux t'aider petit ? »

Il sursauta, contrit d'avoir été pris sur le fait. Un garde, les bras croisés sur le poitrail, attendait des explications. Quand soudain il le pointa du doigt.

« Eh mais je n'ai vu tout à l'heure. Avec Rogers, pas vrai ? C'est toi l'Avatar. »

Peter hocha la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire la tête dans le casier de ton maître ? »

Le garçon bafouilla quelques explications, bredouilla qu'il cherchait à rencontrer Peggy Carter et qu'il avait pensé commencer par chercher à la caserne.

« Ça n'est pas dans les vestiaires que tu trouveras ce genre d'information gamin. Tu m'as l'air sympathique, alors je vais t'aider et te dire où trouver Peggy. Je te déconseille juste de frapper à sa porte à une heure aussi tardive, compris ? Ah et tu ne lui diras pas que c'est moi qui t'ai rencardé aussi. Je tiens à ce job.

– Elle est si sévère que ça ?

– Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'être trop prudent ! Tiens, voilà son adresse – il lui tendit un bout de papier sur lequel il venait de griffonner deux mots. Décampe d'ici maintenant. »

Peter acquiesça, remercia le garde en lui promettant qu'il ne s'infiltrerait pas une deuxième fois. Il décolla, heureux d'avoir fait avancer sa petite enquête.


	8. L'industriel & co

Salutations !

C'est encore moi :D Booon, arrivés au chapitre 7, l'histoire se met tout doucement en place x) Dans ce chapitre il y a un nouveau perso... pas si nouveau, en fait ^^ je l'ai un peu adaptée à ma sauce mais j'espère que vous la (le) reconnaîtrez.

Pour répondre à Itsme: je te comprends, je suis du genre à ne pas aimer avoir à attendre entre deux chapitres moi aussi, et généralement je ne lis que des histoires finies... Mais du coup ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir que tu me suives :D Merci ! Accroches-toi, promis le jeu en vaut la chandelle (j'espère xD)

Je pars en vacances les trois prochaines semaines (dans un pays de verdure et d'absence de wifi), mais j'espère pouvoir poster le chapitre 8 vendredi dans deux semaines quand même ! Je vais surtout profiter de ce break (et de l'absence de wifi, donc) pour écrire comme jamais, si j'arrive à écrire suffisamment de chapitres en avance j'accélérerai peut-être le rythme de publication :3

Allez, je vous fais des bisous, à très vite !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - L'industriel, la soigneuse et le blondinet**

Ce matin-là, Steve ne proposa pas à Peter les exercices habituels. À la place, ils prirent le chemin du centre de la cité. À quelques pas du palais et entouré de bien des bâtiments qui accentuaient le contraste par leur modernisme, subsistait un petit igloo sans prétention.

« Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir à mon propos, » expliqua le mentor.

_Une ? _songea Peter, sceptique.

« Je ne suis pas né maître de l'Eau, mais le suis devenu. »

_Ah, voilà autre chose !_

« Tu vas comprendre, » sourit Steve face à l'air perplexe de son apprenti, et il l'invita à pénétrer dans l'igloo. À sa suite, le soldat dut se plier en deux pour réussir à faire rentrer son imposante stature dans la cavité réduite.

Une femme âgée les attendait, agenouillée au centre de la petite pièce. Elle faisait face à un bassin peu profond contenant une eau limpide.

« Steve ! s'exclama la doyenne d'une voix chaleureuse à en faire fondre des pins de glace. Est-il possible que tu aies encore grandi depuis la dernière fois ?

– J'en doute Nanka, répondit-il d'un grand sourire. Il se tourna vers le garçon. Peter, je te présente Nanka Erskine, guérisseuse de la Tribu du Nord. Nanka, voici Peter, l'Avatar.

– Mmh j'ai cru comprendre que l'Eau te résistait encore jeune homme, agréa-t-elle. Ne t'en fais pas, si Steve a réussi à la maîtriser, tout le monde peut le faire ! »

Steve gratifia la vieille femme d'un regard faussement blessé.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça mon chou, tu sais que j'ai raison. Et c'est pourquoi tu as bien fait de me l'amener, même si je suis vexée que tu aies attendu si longtemps. »

Peter regarda l'échange avec envie, la bienveillance de la veille femme suintait de toute part.

« Peter, sais-tu que l'eau soigne ? »

Il acquiesça. Il en avait vaguement entendu parler. On lui avait dit que l'eau soignait les blessures mieux que n'importe quel remède, que les chances de rétablissement des blessés au combat étaient décuplées si un maître de l'Eau avait pu les soigner rapidement. Il en avait eu échos, mais n'en avait jamais été témoin.

« Tous les maîtres de l'Eau ne sont pas des soigneurs, expliqua Nanka. Le don de guérison est relativement rare. Et même parmi eux, tous les talents ne se valent pas. Je suis moi-même plutôt douée, gloussa-t-elle.

– Nanka est la meilleure, appuya Steve. Elle a accompli des miracles.

– Steve, ici, en est un. Le miracle dont je suis la plus fière ! »

Curiosité décuplée, Peter attendit silencieusement l'histoire entière. C'est Nanka qui s'y attela la première.

« À ton âge, Steve devait faire la moitié de ta taille, et peser deux fois moins lourd. Et pourtant tu es loin d'être gros, manges-tu à ta faim Peter ?

– J'étais malade, continua Steve sans se formaliser des digressions de son aînée. Tous les ans, les médecins prévenaient ma pauvre mère que je ne passerai pas l'hiver. L'ironie est que c'est finalement moi qui ai dû l'enterrer…

– Ils étaient tous très fragiles dans la famille, confirma la femme. Le pauvre grelottait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, je n'ai jamais vu personne appartenant au peuple de l'Eau avoir aussi froid que le jeune Steve. Il venait ici, souvent, s'allongeait dans ce bassin même. Et je le soignais pendant des heures, essayais d'atténuer ce mal qui le rongeait, mais même avec tous les talents du monde je voyais sa santé se dégrader d'année en année… »

Peter était suspendu aux lèvres de la soigneuse, visualisait presque un petit blondinet couvert de chaudes fourrures franchir le seuil du l'igloo en toussant.

« Jusqu'au jour où un homme de la Nation du Feu toqua à ma porte. Il était fier et arrogant cet homme-là, je peux te dire que je n'étais pas particulièrement emballée par sa visite. Il me disait qu'il avait entendu parler des soins que je pratiquais, et qu'il avait lui-même mis au point une machine capable de décupler la régénération cellulaire grâce à l'énergie spirituelle. Du charabia pour moi, je n'y comprenais pas un mot ! Mais il insista, me disait qu'il voulait essayer sa machine avec moi pour voir s'il cela pouvait effectivement soigner vite et mieux. Quand j'y pense, il avait cette petite lueur d'intelligence dans le regard, il n'était pas malhonnête, loin de là. Mais c'était un industriel, je ne traite jamais avec ces gens-là, penses-tu !

– Il était arrivé une année où je n'étais même plus capable de me lever.

– Steve avait même des engelures, tu te rends compte ! Sans mettre le petit doigt dehors ! Cet enfant-là était fragile comme une feuille de glace, je te le dis.

– Alors ils m'ont fait venir ici. Je me suis allongé dans ce bassin, et la machine de l'homme fut installée autour de moi.

– Le secret de la machine, chuchota-t-elle maintenant sur le ton de la confidence, était l'esprit que l'homme du Feu avait emprisonné dans une petite boite à côté et reliée à tous un tas de fils. C'était ça, le moteur de la machine – elle se redressa, retrouva une voix normale. Il me demanda de faire comme d'habitude, alors j'administrais mes soins pour la centième fois au petit Steve. Et là, si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes yeux, j'aurais refusé d'y croire ! L'eau se transforma de cette couleur jaune et chaude, littéralement lumineuse. L'homme me somma de ne pas m'arrêter, alors j'ai continué, encore et encore. Steve ne bougeait plus, j'aurais juré qu'il était mort. Je continuais malgré la peur qui commençait à me broyer les entrailles. Et tout d'un coup, la lumière s'accentua, illumina la pièce jusqu'à être aveuglante ! On n'y voyait plus rien tant c'était lumineux, et j'entendis Steve hurler ! Coûte que coûte l'homme me commanda de continuer, ce que je fis avec une peur monstre, j'étais terrorisée par ce qui était en train de se produire. Quand enfin la lumière s'apaisa, les cris de Steve se stoppèrent. L'homme me fit arrêter. Et, bonté divine, j'ai bien cru que j'avais perdu la boule ! »

Elle ria soudain, Steve ne put s'empêcher de la rejoindre d'un sourire.

« Je m'étais transformé pour ce que je suis maintenant.

– Ce géant ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. Il s'est relevé, s'est cogné au plafond tant il était grand ! Et en sueur, en plus de ça !

– Quelques heures après à peine, j'ai découvert maîtriser l'Eau.

– Avec un don particulier pour la glace, cligna-t-elle de l'œil. En ayant, étrangement, plus jamais eu froid. »

Steve hocha la tête sur le côté.

« Nanka est persuadée qu'il y a un lien.

– Évidemment qu'il y a un lien ! Si seulement ça t'avait mis du plomb dans le crâne autant que de muscles dans les biceps. »

Peter arbora une moue d'intense concentration, tentant d'additionner deux plus deux.

« Cette lumière jaune, c'était la même que celle de Docteur Strange ? questionna-t-il lorsqu'il arriva au bout de sa réflexion.

– Sans doute, oui, approuva le soldat.

– Tu as été soigné par les esprits ?

– En partie grâce à l'énergie spirituelle, il semblerait. Mais aussi par le don du soin de l'eau, et par la machine de cet homme. C'était une combinaison de plusieurs choses.

– D'autres personnes ont été soignées comme toi ?

– Pas à ma connaissance. Pas ici, en tout cas.

– Si tu as été soigné par les esprits, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à les contrôler comme Docteur Strange ?

– Ma théorie, intervint Nanka, est que cette maîtrise exceptionnelle des esprits est liée à la maîtrise des soins. Si Steve ici présent — elle lui donna une petite tape se voulant faussement réprobatrice, Steve mima un "aouch" contrarié – faisait l'effort de développer son don du soin, aucun doute qu'il maîtriserait aussi l'énergie spirituelle.

– Tu dis ça comme si j'y mettais de la mauvaise volonté ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, ce don est rare.

– Mais je suis persuadée que tu le couves fiston, je peux le sentir ! Docteur Strange est le plus grand soigneur de tous les temps. Lui aussi en a réalisé, des miracles, avant de devenir notre Seigneur. Je mettrais ma main à couper que s'il est si doué avec les esprits, c'est parce que c'est un guérisseur hors pair.

– La maîtrise des esprits, c'est donc la maîtrise du soin... conclut pensivement Peter. Et vous Nanka, vous maîtrisez les esprits ? demanda-t-il logiquement.

– Non, la seule fois ou je m'en suis rapprochée était la fois où j'ai sauvé ton grand dadais de professeur. »

Peter soupira, pas tant par lassitude mais plutôt pour essayer d'assimiler le déluge d'information qu'il venait de recevoir. La maîtrise de l'eau semblait lui échapper, la maîtrise du soin lui semblait encore moins à portée, alors la maîtrise des esprits… Il avait bien compris que c'était quelque chose qu'on attendait de lui — si ce n'était l'unique chose qu'on attendait de lui. Mais si même Steve, qui avait littéralement été forgé par l'énergie spirituelle et couvait un don du soin insoupçonné, n'y parvenait pas, quelle chance cela lui laissait-il ? Pauvre garçon de la Terre bien désemparé face à l'ampleur de la tâche qui lui incombait.

Steve sembla saisir ce qui se jouait dans la tête du garçon, car il adopta soudain un ton conciliant.

« Tu y arriveras Peter. S'il y a quelqu'un qui possède une relation naturelle avec les esprits, c'est bien toi. »

Peter acquiesça mollement, malgré tout assez peu rassuré.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques instants avec Nanka qui expliqua à Peter les principes à la base du don du soin, comment l'eau entrait en résonance avec les énergies du corps et réparait des chakras mal alignés. Beaucoup de théorie que Peter ne fut pas bien certain d'avoir parfaitement absorbée ; il n'en remercia pas moins chaleureusement la maîtresse de l'eau lorsqu'ils prirent congés.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Peter parvint à se dérober à l'attention de son maître. Il prétexta l'envie de retourner voir les chiens de traîneaux, et Steve y consentit. Enthousiaste, le garçon fila vers le chenil où il retrouva toute la horde de chiens rencontrée le premier jour. Il joua un instant avec eux, avant de mettre à profit son quartier libre comme il l'avait véritablement envisagé.

Direction l'adresse donnée par le garde la veille, pour aller rencontrer Peggy Carter. Il ne savait pas encore très bien comment il aborderait la Générale. Il s'imagina plusieurs scénarios, plusieurs justifications pour amener cette dame à l'écouter et à s'ouvrir à lui. Il redoutait un peu de se faire claquer la porte au nez... Mais il comptait bien tenter sa chance. Sans même l'avoir croisé, elle l'impressionnait déjà un peu.

Il arriva à l'entrée du quartier résidentiel de la capitale. Une succession de chaumières toutes similaires les unes aux autres l'y attendait. Il vérifia une dernière fois le numéro sur son petit bout de papier, et s'y aventura.

Les maisons étaient faites de bois, de pierre, et, – étonnamment – de glace. Les toits étaient lourdement recouverts de neige, l'allée diligemment balayée. Il atteint enfin son numéro, et s'arrêta face à une chaumière comme les autres, de la lumière à la fenêtre et de la fumée à la cheminée. Il prit une grande inspiration, et toqua trois fois.

La porte s'ouvrit et la surprise fut partagée. Le garçon hoqueta le petit discours qu'il s'était préparé à réciter ; le coin des lèvres de la blonde à la porte se retroussa avec amusement.

« Qui est-ce, Sharon ? appela une voix à l'intérieur de la chaumière.

– Quelqu'un pour toi, » répondit-elle sans quitter Peter des yeux.

Elle l'invita à rentrer, et Peter découvrit l'intérieur d'une petite maison d'un confort insoupçonné. Le feu crépitant dans la cheminée irradiait de lumière le mobilier en bois soigné. Une oasis de chaleur dans un océan de verglas.

La dame s'était levée pour accueillir son invité.

« Avatar ? »

Malgré la surprise, elle avait la voix douce, l'expression chaleureuse. Si elle n'avait pas dégagée une telle assurance, Peter aurait pu douter qu'il s'agissait belle et bien de la Générale tant redoutée de toute une armée.

« B-bonjour, Madame.

– Tu peux m'appeler Peggy. En quoi puis-je t'être utile ? »

Le doute n'était plus permis, c'était bien elle. Et elle semblait affable, n'en déplaise à sa réputation.

« Je voulais vous poser des questions... sur mon maître. »

Un sourcil parfaitement dessiné se haussa.

« Steve ? »

Il acquiesça. Elle osa un léger sourire, quoique teinté de mélancolie.

« Je t'en prie, installe-toi. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Sharon ?

Sharon acquiesça et alla chercher un service à thé, tandis que sa tante s'installa sur une banquette couverte de fourrures et invita Peter à l'imiter.

« Dis-moi tout, jeune homme. Que souhaites-tu savoir ? »

La question était directe. La réponse le serait tout autant.

« Pourquoi a-t-il quitté l'armée ?

– Lui as-tu posé la question ?

– Non. J'avais peur qu'il ne me dise pas tout.

– Hm. Ce n'est pas impossible. Quoi qu'en tant que disciple, tu dois apprendre à faire confiance à tes maîtres.

– Je comptais lui demander... après. Il y a trop de choses que je ne sais pas encore, se justifia-t-il. J'ai appris ce matin à peine que Steve était un gringalet sans maîtrise à la base – il haussa des épaules. Je ne les remets pas en cause… je veux juste mieux les connaître.

– Je comprends, je pense en effet que tu en as beaucoup à apprendre. Ta détermination est louable. »

Sharon déposait trois tasses fumantes sur la table basse, sa tante la remercia.

« Je crois qu'il est important que tu saches ce qu'il s'est passé, car ce sont des évènements qui sont susceptibles d'influencer ton apprentissage. Mais je t'invite à en discuter avec tes maîtres lorsque tu en auras l'occasion, d'accord ? »

Peter acquiesça, et Peggy se leva pour attraper un épais carnet. Elle le feuilleta, s'arrêta sur une page dont elle sortit une photo. Elle la contempla quelques instants avant de la tendre au garçon.

Sur l'image étaient représentées trois personnes. Un homme blond et grand : Steve, exactement le même homme qu'aujourd'hui, à la ride près. Peu de choses distinguaient l'homme de la photo du soldat qu'il connaissait actuellement.

Si ce n'était pour le sourire radieux qu'il affichait. Peter n'avait pas vu l'ombre du commencement d'un tel sourire depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

À ses côtés se tenait fièrement une petite femme aux cheveux grisonnant, il reconnut Nanka immédiatement. Contrairement à son voisin qui n'avait que très peu changé, elle était ici plus jeune d'au moins quinze ans.

La troisième personne était un homme aux cheveux sombres et à la moustache soignée. Ses vêtements en témoignaient : il était un industriel de la Nation du Feu.

Cette image datait de l'époque où Steve fut guéri.

« La raison du départ de Steve, expliqua Peggy, a à voir avec cet homme. »

Peter concentra son attention sur ce dernier. Pourquoi lui semblait-il vaguement familier ? Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

« Si Steve t'a raconté l'histoire de sa transformation, tu as dû entendre parler de lui, riche industriel de la Nation du Feu. Il y a quatre ans, il disparut en mer. Steve partit à sa recherche.

– Il abandonna l'armée pour ça ?

– Pas exactement. Officiellement il était toujours capitaine, c'est lorsqu'il refusa de revenir qu'il perdit son grade.

– Pourquoi il n'est pas revenu ? Il n'a pas retrouvé l'homme ?

– Si, au bout de quelques mois. Son bateau s'était échoué.

– Et… l'homme ?

– Mort.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– On pense à une attaque d'esprit.

– Pourquoi Steve n'est pas revenu alors ?

– Il a désiré mener l'enquête sur le naufrage.

– C'était une mauvaise chose ?

– C'était vain. Le pire était arrivé, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire de plus. Les raisons qui l'ont poussées à persévérer n'étaient pas les bonnes.

– Comment ça ?

– Il était persuadé que ça n'était pas un accident. Il pensait que quelqu'un aurait cherché à s'approprier, ou à défaut, détruire les recherches sur les esprits qu'avait menées l'industriel. Il en fit une obsession, contre notre opinion. Il refusa de revenir à la tribu pour pouvoir continuer à enquêter. C'est ce qui lui coûta sa position en tant que capitaine.

– Mais si c'était vraiment une attaque, il n'avait pas raison de vouloir trouver les responsables ?

– Rien le prouvait ! Il en a fait une lubie car il se sentait redevable – coupable, même – de cette tragédie. Il a pensé qu'en trouvant un prétendu responsable, il rachèterait sa faute. Qu'il apaiserait un mal qu'il était convaincu d'avoir causé.

– Je ne comprends pas... le naufrage, ça n'était pas sa faute ?

– Bien sûr que non, mais il refuse de l'entendre ! Il affirme être parti pour une raison personnelle mais ça n'est pas le cas. Il a fait ça pour quelqu'un d'autre, pour un personnage qui ne méritait aucunement tant de dévotion.

– Qui ça ?

– Peter, sais-tu quel est cet homme sur la photo ?

– Peggy, » alarma soudain Sharon.

Ils se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui scrutait la fenêtre.

« Il est là. »

Peggy se leva, lissa les plis de son jupon.

« Tu dois partir. Garde cette photo, tu finiras par comprendre. Sharon, tu l'accompagnes ? »

La nièce approuva, et avec le garçon fila par une porte à l'arrière. Ils atterrirent dans une petite remise d'où il était possible de rejoindre l'extérieur. Sharon refermait la porte derrière eux lorsque Peter entendit frapper à la porte d'entrée. Soudainement tracté par sa complice en dehors de la chaumière, il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Peggy s'adresser au nouveau venu.

« Bonjour Steve. »


	9. Naufrage

Salutations !

Je profite d'un sursaut de wifi durant mes vacances au vert pour poster le chapitre 8 ! J'aime bien ce chapitre pour plusieurs raisons, mais je crois que c'est surtout par sadisme pour mes personnages. Je suis vile.

Du coup j'en profite pour mentionner que je n'ai pas prévu de romance dans cette histoire, ou alors très (très) secondaire. Ça sera surtout de l'implicite. Une ambiguïté qui ne trompera pas grand monde, mais quand même x) J'avais pas envie. Ils finiront tous vieilles filles/vieux garçons. (En vrai j'ai pas complètement décidé encore) (d'ici à ce que le Stony me retombe dessus... On ne sort jamais de ses vieux travers o_o) (nan mais rien de M/M, que du F/M a priori) (enfin je dis ça, je disais que j'avais pas décidé !) Vous en pensez quoi, vous auriez aimé voir un ship apparaître ? Dites-moi ^^

D'ailleurs, j'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avance ! Je vais accélérer la publication et passer à un chapitre par semaine pour quelques temps :D (à partir du chapitre 9 seulement, parce qu'il faut que je revienne de mes vacances et que je retrouve du wifi pour ça. J'espère que vous serez là pour le chapitre 9. J'aime beaucoup le chapitre 9.)

Itsme : j'espère que ce rythme t'aidera à me suivre jusqu'au bout ;) parce qu'en vérité j'en ai un sacré paquet, de chapitres d'avance xD

Allez, comme toujours merci de me suivre, et à dans deux semaines !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - Naufrage**

« Bonjour Peggy.

– Tu en as mis du temps.

– Je suis là au final. »

La générale se décala pour permettre à Steve de rentrer. Malgré une stature qui le forçait à courber l'échine pour passer la porte, ce fut d'un pas peu assuré qu'il en franchit le seuil.

« C'est Sharon qui t'a convaincu ?

– Elle... y a contribué. »

La jeune tante revêtait un air amusé, mais Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir dans ces remarques un début de reproche.

Un reproche parce qu'il avait effectivement attendu bien trop longtemps.

Pas tant parce qu'il n'était pas venu depuis qu'il était arrivé avec l'Avatar et les autres mentors, non. Cela ne faisait jamais que quelques jours.

Un reproche sur ses années d'absence, passées sans la moindre nouvelle. Honteux, d'avoir quitté les siens. Trop lâche, pour oser les affronter à nouveau. Pour se soumettre à leur jugement et à leur rancune, à leur colère et leur ressentiment. C'était là tout ce que Steve s'était préparé à recevoir en foulant à nouveau la glace de sa tribu natale.

Mais étonnement, ce ne fut pas ce qu'il obtint. Il reçut au contraire un accueil chaleureux qu'il avait encore du mal à accepter.

Le reproche était plus facile à prendre.

Ç'aurait été en ligne avec ses croyances, ses convictions ; cela confirmerait ce sentiment nauséabond qu'il avait eu d'avoir abandonné sa patrie. D'avoir abandonné Peggy. Tandis que se voir accueillir à bras ouvert après sa défection ne faisait qu'accroître le sentiment de culpabilité de les avoir lâchés en premier lieu.

Oui, il était plus facile de percevoir du reproche, quand Peggy, sincèrement, ne cherchait qu'à détendre une atmosphère qui l'a mis rapidement mal à l'aise.

« Thé ? proposa-t-elle.

– Volontiers. »

Elle saisit une nouvelle tasse dans laquelle verser l'eau encore chaude. Steve ne put s'empêcher de noter les trois sœurs à moitié pleines sur la table basse.

« Sharon est là ?

– Tu viens de la louper. »

Acceptant le mug fumant, il s'assit à l'emplacement précédemment occupé par son disciple. Il aurait pu légitimement se questionner sur l'identité du propriétaire de la troisième tasse, mais il n'y avait pas la tête.

Le regard envoûtant de la générale posée sur lui l'en empêchait.

Mince, ce qu'elle était belle.

Steve ne les avait pourtant pas oubliés, ces yeux noisette à l'iris malicieux. Comment aurait-il pu ? Après quatre ans passés en mer bercé par leur souvenir.

Ces lèvres sanguines légèrement pincées, elles n'avaient pas perdu en éclat. Elles intimaient toujours au même désir coupable.

Ces pommettes rosées subtilement recouvertes par des boucles langoureusement dessinées... Steve aurait beaucoup donné pour y déposer ne serait-ce qu'une caresse du regard.

La force de la pratique lui avait appris à ne plus dévisager ainsi sa commandante en chef. Malheureusement, les années passées privé de son parfum enivrant lui imposaient sa redécouverte comme au premier jour.

Il espérait au moins mieux maîtriser son rougissement qu'au premier jour.

Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle incarnait toujours cette maturité bienveillante, autorité de quelques années son aînée. Poser les yeux sur elle suffisait à rappeler à Steve pourquoi il lui vouait une telle admiration. Un tel dévouement. Pourquoi il avait été prêt à mettre sa vie au service de la sienne, de sa tribu. Déterminé à leur offrir une confiance aveugle.

De longues années, ils servirent côte à côte, liés par la même ambition protectrice. Ils œuvrèrent en échos, sœurs d'armes et de courage. Ils avaient toujours formé une formidable équipe.

La rupture n'en avait été que plus douloureuse.

Il était temps d'en affronter les conséquences.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu au banquet de l'Avatar, feint-il.

– Moi je t'ai vu. J'en assurais garde.

– Oh. »

Évidemment. Il s'en était douté.

« Alors, questionna-t-elle, comment ça se passe avec l'enfant ?

– Il est... appliqué. Je pense qu'il fera un bon Avatar.

– Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te féliciter pour ta nomination en tant que mentor, souffla-t-elle. Félicitations. Ils ont beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. »

Cette sympathie n'allégeait en rien le poids sur le cœur du blond.

« Merci Peggy. »

Il but une gorgée. Un peu amer.

« Ils ne partagent pas tous ton avis.

– Tu savais que ce serait compliqué.

– Oui.

– Et ne t'en déplaise, il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire pour arranger ça. »

Enfin. Voilà des remarques avec lesquelles il lui serait plus facile de composer.

« Je sais ce que tu en penses, mais je t'assure que partir aurait pu faire la différence.

– Non, Steve. Même si tu l'avais retrouvé en vie, rien n'aurait pu calmer l'aigreur de son fils. Il s'est servi de toi, et tu t'es laissé faire.

– Il ne s'agit pas que de ça.

– De quoi s'agit-il, alors ? Pour quelles autres raisons aurais-tu quitté l'armée si ce n'était pour satisfaire un individu à qui tu ne devais rien ?

– C'était l'une des raisons, je te l'accorde – et même si tu le perçois différemment, je lui étais redevable. Mais pas uniquement. Ce naufrage était trop étrange pour que je m'en détourne, tu le sais.

– Non, Steve, je ne sais pas. »

Là. La bienveillance avait finalement laissé place à la rancœur.

« On a conclu à une attaque d'esprits trop hâtivement.

– Ça n'était pas une attaque d'esprits ?

– Si, c'en était une, mais pas uniquement. Il y a eu... une activité humaine.

– Tu m'as déjà fait part de cette théorie.

– Une maîtrise de l'eau, Peggy.

– Un maître de l'Eau ? De notre tribu ? »

Il pria silencieusement avant de se jeter pour le grand saut.

« Oui.

– Tu as des preuves ?

– Non, aucune.

– Alors comment...

– C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle je ne pouvais pas revenir. Je ne pouvais rien affirmer, pas tant que cette histoire n'était pas tirée au clair.

– As-tu l'identité du maître en question ?

– Je pense qu'il s'agissait de Bucky.

– Bu...? Steve. Bucky n'est pas un maître de l'Eau. Et, il est...

– Je sais, Peggs. Tu peux donc croire que je n'irais pas inventer une histoire pareille. »

Elle le dévisageait avec une incompréhension croissante. « _Comment ?_ » aurait-elle crié. Il posa la tasse et ajusta sa position sur le canapé, se rapprochant légèrement de son ancienne amie.

« On n'a aucune idée de la limite des esprits, de ce qu'ils sont capables de faire. Tu as entendu parler de cet homme de la Terre qui a débloqué sa maîtrise en fusionnant avec l'un d'entre eux ?

– Si par "débloqué" tu entends se transformer en un monstre incontrôlable.

– Moi-même j'ai découvert ma maîtrise après avoir été soigné par un esprit.

– Où veux-tu en venir ?

– Tu comprends bien où je veux en venir. Bucky peut avoir acquis la maîtrise de l'Eau après une manipulation spirituelle.

– Bucky est mort, Steve.

– Non, il a disparu. On n'a jamais retrouvé son corps.

– J'espérais qu'avec le temps cette expédition cesse de te hanter...

– C'est le cas. J'ai fait mon deuil, je t'assure. Mais je n'ai pas rêvé, Peggy, je suis persuadé de l'avoir vu. »

Elle hochait la tête, peu convaincue. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, lui-même avait eu besoin de temps pour admettre ce récit.

Il fut bien plus déçu de constater qu'elle s'était imperceptiblement reculée.

« S'il a effectivement acquis sa maîtrise de l'Eau grâce aux esprits, continua-t-il, ça justifierait pourquoi il en avait après ces fameuses recherches. Il est directement concerné par la manipulation spirituelle.

– En admettant cette… hypothèse. Que compterais-tu faire ?

– Je dois trouver un moyen d'en avoir le cœur net, dès que je le peux. Dès que l'occasion se présente, même si je dois aller jusqu'à la provoquer. »

Elle afficha soudain cet air offusqué. « _La provoquer_ » ? Que serait-il prêt à faire pour creuser cette idée farfelue ! Jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller pour poursuivre la théorie que son meilleur ami n'était pas tragiquement décédé ? Titiller les esprits ? Provoquer leur colère ? Leur trouver un appât ? Est-ce que... _Non_.

« Steve... ça n'est pas la raison pour laquelle tu as accepté d'être le mentor de l'Avatar, pas vrai ?

– Qu... Tu penses que... ? Non, évidemment pas ! »

Elle semblait loin d'être convaincue. Plus que déçu, Steve fut cette fois-ci directement blessé. Il adopta un ton catégorique.

« Ma première préoccupation est la sécurité de l'enfant. Ma seconde est son apprentissage. Le destin de l'Avatar est une priorité absolue, je ne risquerai jamais une chose pareille. Pas même pour Bucky. »

Peggy avait un air contrit. Rarement Steve avait vu tant de désapprobation déformer ce doux visage autrement sans défaut.

Elle était désabusée, impuissante face à la digression de son cadet. Elle l'avait perdu, incapable de le ramener à elle. Ils avaient pourtant tant traversé ensemble ; lui aurait-on posé la question il y a des années, elle aurait juré que rien ne pouvait les séparer. Qu'ils étaient faits pour œuvrer ensemble.

Et elle constatait à présent, désemparée, l'égarement de son protégé. Par un sens absurde des responsabilités, il s'abandonnait pour deux personnes dont il était persuadé être la cause directe de tous les malheurs. Si elle avait pu se douter, au premier jour, que c'était ce sens décuplé du devoir qui le mènerait à sa perte...

Elle aurait tout donné pour se convaincre que Steve était encore là, quelque part. Qu'il était juste un peu perdu et qu'elle pouvait encore le retrouver. Le ramener sur le sentier de la raison pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Elle aurait voulu y croire, mais à la place elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de questionner le fait qu'il puisse mettre la sécurité de l'Avatar en jeu. Elle ne s'en serait jamais cru capable, et pourtant. Pas Steve, pas lui ! Mais elle ne reconnaissait plus l'homme derrière ces iris glacés, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Ce doute la broyait.

« Tu poursuis un fantôme. »

Il soupira à s'en fendre l'âme. Il se recula à son tour, désœuvré face à une telle accusation. Accablé qu'un tel fossé se soit creusé. Qu'était-il advenu de Peggy, sa Peggy ? Fière et réfléchie, la femme la plus intelligente et la plus osée qu'il ait jamais rencontré ? Où était passée la Peggy sceptique, celle qui ne réfutait jamais sans preuve, ne dénigrait jamais la moindre possibilité qu'un danger puisse raisonnablement exister ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à la convaincre que s'il vouait sa vie à cette cause, c'était qu'elle n'était pas perdue ! Elle risquait cependant de l'être s'il demeurait si résolument seul à livrer ce combat.

Et pourtant, Peggy l'abandonnait. Elle abandonnait sa foi en lui, se trouvait incapable de lui donner la moindre miette de crédibilité. Elle qui avait toujours été là pour lui, au moment le plus critique, lâchait tout soutien. Pire, allait jusqu'à l'accuser de la pire trahison qui soit. Trahir l'Avatar. Ce poignard-là était peut-être le plus incisif de tous. S'il ne pouvait plus la convaincre même de l'évidence, il ne lui restait plus rien.

« Je ne suis pas venu te demander la permission, trancha-t-il.

– Tu sais que tu ne l'aurais pas eu.

– Je sais. J'en ai bien conscience. »

Ils s'observèrent avec accablement et retenue. La douleur serait donc la dernière chose qu'ils partageraient.

Qu'il était loin, le temps de l'harmonie.

* * *

Peter et Sharon décampèrent sur la pointe des pieds, se faufilant à l'arrière des chaumières pour ne pas se faire repérer. Ils ne reprirent une allure normale qu'une fois à bonne distance, et quittèrent le bourg en silence.

Lorsque Sharon proposa à Peter de le raccompagner, il hésita. Le soleil était encore suffisamment haut dans le ciel hivernal.

Il avait une dernière chose à faire.

Avec la complicité de Sharon, il décida de se rendre au dirigeable Stark. Le ballon était stationné au même endroit depuis leur arrivée. La porte métallique qui gardait l'entrée de la forteresse volante était bien évidemment verrouillée, Peter se gratta le menton. Une hypothétique maîtrise du métal ne l'aurait pas aidé, le dirigeable étant étanche à toute manipulation de ce genre. À côté de la porte inviolable, une petite cavité noire semblable à une serrure. La solution s'offrit à lui, ça n'était pas le métal qu'il avait besoin de maîtriser, mais le feu !

Bon, lui qui ne maîtrisait pas encore l'élément du feu, il envisageait mal créer sa première flamme ici, dans le froid, dans le seul but de s'introduire sans permission dans le dirigeable de son maître dudit feu – ça serait d'une honteuse ironie. Mais il ne rendrait pas les armes pour autant. Il demanda à Sharon le couteau qu'elle avait à la ceinture, ainsi qu'un peu de bois sec, si par chance elle savait où s'en procurer. La jeune femme acquiesça et disparut, Peter entreprit d'écarter la neige sous ses pieds. Une fois un trou formé, il s'attaqua à la glace à coup de couteau, pestiférant de ne pas parvenir à la manipuler d'un simple revers de la main. Dans l'immédiat, la maîtrise de l'Eau l'aurait bien aidé !

Après quelques coups de pioche improvisée, la couche de glace était suffisamment fine pour qu'il perçoive la présence de terre juste en dessous. Il se redressa, et se concentra sur cette signature familière. Levant le bras en serrant le poing, une petite colonne de roche brisa la barrière de givre, irruption tellurique qui le rendit très fier. Il décrocha deux morceaux de roches qu'il affûta à sa convenance. Sharon revenait déjà avec un fagot de bois.

Le garçon ne savait peut-être pas maîtriser le feu, mais la terre était sa plus fidèle alliée. Il plaça un de ses silex fraîchement manufacturés dans le tas de bois, et mania l'autre à sa rencontre pour créer des étincelles. D'un coup, les éclats embrasèrent le bois tout autour ; un petit brasier prit vie.

Peter saisit un brin de bois plus épais que les autres et en fourra l'extrémité dans la serrure interdite. Petit cri de victoire lorsque la porte coulissa sur l'intérieur de la cabine. Les deux jeunes échangèrent un sourire complice, et s'y introduisirent.

Dans le dirigeable vide de vie, la lumière extérieure leur permettait d'y voir parfaitement clair. Sharon fut impressionnée par le gigantisme de l'engin, elle levait les yeux d'admiration sur son architecture complexe. Peter s'était dirigé sans hésitation vers le tableau de commande.

Cet endroit semblait sacré, réservé au seul usage du maître du Feu. À défaut de ses appartements, c'était un refuge vers lequel l'industriel se dérobait après une autre de ces altercations. C'était son poste de commandement, le siège de son autorité. Le seul capable de manipuler tous ces boutons et autres leviers, de lire la moindre information fournie par ces tableaux lumineux. Le seul capable d'ajuster le cap, de garantir l'arrivée à bon port. Le centre névralgique de sa création, de son bijou volant.

Oui, Peter n'en doutait pas, cet endroit était intouchable. Précisément ce qui le rendait fascinant. Il l'avait déjà longuement observé. Lorsque Tony était énervé, il avait tendance à venir prendre la barre de son engin – que Peter suspectait au demeurant être capable de très bien voler tout seul – et son regard était souvent dévié vers le même endroit. Au début, le garçon avait pensé que c'était vers un autre tableau de navigation. La curiosité l'avait poussé à venir vérifier.

Aujourd'hui, il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il y avait trouvé. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'il était toujours là. Portrait de famille, discret, légèrement dissimulé mais bien présent. La famille Stark, père, mère et fils, au complet.

Il sortit de sa poche la photo que Peggy lui avait donnée. Il compara l'inconnu de la photo avec celui dissimulé derrière tous les boutons et autres leviers.

C'était indéniable.

Cet homme du portrait de famille, fier, moustache lissée, au-dessus de l'épaule d'un Tony jeune et insouciant, était le même, quinze ans auparavant, aux côtés d'un Steve métamorphosé et souriant.


	10. Orphelin(s)

Salutations !

Je suis en retard, désolée ! La rentrée ne me réussit pas (je veux retourner en vacaaances). Pour tout vous avouer, je dois arrêter de relire mes chapitres à poster au dernier moment parce que c'est toujours quand la deadline a sonné que je veux tout modifier. Si je m'écoutais je ne posterai jamais. Donc sans plus de fioritures, mesdames et messieurs, le chapitre 9 !

Et c'est décidé, à partir de maintenant ça sera une publication par semaine ! Alors à la semaine prochaine (on espère xD) :3

* * *

**Chapitre 9 - Orphelin(s)**

Steve avait quitté Peggy.

Il rentrait d'un pas lent, les mains dans les poches molletonnées de son épais manteau.

Il aurait dû s'attendre à l'issue de cette rencontre, on ne part pas quatre ans sans subir de retour de bâton. La violence de ce coup-là l'avait frappé en plein cœur.

Il avait perdu Peggy.

Une conséquence qu'il avait mal anticipée. À laquelle il aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir à se préparer.

Il en arrivait à se demander envers qui ou quoi il devait se sentir responsable. Envers l'armée, sa tribu, ses camarades ? Envers ces personnes qui l'avaient sauvé, qui avaient fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui ? Envers ceux qu'il avait directement ou indirectement, volontairement ou involontairement, affectées ? Envers ses envies, ses obligations ? Ses amis, ses amours... ses devoirs.

Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, incapable de vider son sac si ce n'était à lui-même. Il n'avait personne avec qui ressasser, questionner les choix qu'il aurait fait. Il avait très consciemment choisi de ne jamais afficher ses tourments. Jamais, ô grand jamais, s'était-il permis d'exprimer ses doutes. Comment maintenir sa position quand on est le premier à la remettre en cause ? Non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'hésiter, lui qui avait toujours affirmé que son devoir était là où il pouvait faire la différence, auprès des personnes les plus vulnérables. Ligne de conduite qu'il s'efforçait de tenir, envers et contre tout.

Contre lui-même, avant tout.

Il se renfrogna.

Il venait de laisser Peggy sur les lambeaux de leur relation passée. Il n'avait plus envie de rien. Plus envie de se battre, plus envie d'y croire. La seule chose dans laquelle il pourrait encore voir les prémisses d'un intérêt serait d'envoyer valser ce sens absurde du sacrifice. Penser à lui, à ses envies, à ses amours... et à rien d'autre.

Mais voilà que rien que d'y songer réveillait cette certitude envahissante qu'il faisait ce qu'il y avait de juste et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner. Pas alors qu'un espoir, aussi mince soit-il, existe toujours. Pas un instant avait-il le droit de s'écarter du droit chemin, il était devenu l'esclave de ses convictions ! Enfin le comprendre ne s'avérait d'aucun secours, Peggy s'effaçait derrière une ligne de non-retour. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Juste trop tard.

Malgré sa marche molle dans la neige indolente, il parvint au palais royal et à leurs quartiers bien plus rapidement qu'il l'aurait désiré. Contrairement à l'habitude et précisément le jour où il aspirait à un moment de solitude, la salle commune accueillait un occupant. Loki, assis en tailleur, parcourait quelques vieux parchemins dérobés à la collection royale.

Le soldat envisagea la porte de son appartement à l'autre bout du salon, eut l'étrange sensation qu'il n'y parviendrait pas sans heurt. Il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour, le prince l'ayant aperçu, se dérober maintenant sonnerait comme pure provocation. Il lui octroya donc une brève salutation et s'efforça de traverser la pièce.

Le prince l'interpella sans s'écarter des manuscrits :

« Avez-vous remarqué que Stark vous évite ? »

À mi-chemin Steve se stoppa. Ferma les yeux.

Il l'aurait parié.

Il se tourna, se força à ne pas soupirer.

« Pardon ?

– Il a quitté la pièce quand il vous a vu arriver. Ça n'est pas la première fois. Vous n'aviez jamais remarqué ? »

Les dents du soldat se retinrent de grincer. Sa contrariété lui souffla que la nonchalance du prince ne pouvait pas être spontanée. Peu de moments auraient été moins opportuns pour l'interpeller sur ce sujet, le fils d'Odin avait dû le sentir et y sauter à pieds joints. Aucune autre explication ne parvenait à justifier un timing aussi mauvais.

Le fripon pointa une direction du doigt.

« Il est parti par là-bas. Vous devriez parler. »

Et il replongea dans ses ouvrages en feintant d'ignorer les deux poings fermés à s'en jaunir les phalanges.

Le soldat prit une seconde pour calmer son sang et considérer ses options.

La première : ignorer la remarque douteuse et s'enfermer dans ses appartements. Faire preuve d'immaturité. Risquer d'ouvertement confirmer que Tony et Steve était en différend et que ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'était prêt à faire de concession pour apaiser la situation. Exposer au grand jour que Steve n'était pas d'humeur. Qu'il avait des faiblesses.

Deuxième option : partir chercher Tony. Donner satisfaction à la manigance de Loki qui se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas au pire moment possible. Confronter l'ingénieur.

Troisième option : frapper le prince et ne plus en entendre parler. Ah, si seulement...

Il rebroussa chemin à la recherche du maître du Feu.

Loki sourit.

* * *

Steve pestait. Contre le prince de l'Air, contre le maître du Feu, contre lui-même. Que devait-il donner pour que cette histoire soit derrière lui ? Quels efforts n'avait-il pas fourni pour que ce soit relégué au passé ! Sacrifice, dites-vous ? Acharnement oui ! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Rien, absolument rien, il ne supportait plus de se sentir embrigadé dans cette histoire qui lui avait déjà pompé trop de temps, trop d'énergie. Il fallait en finir, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il n'eût aucun mal à deviner où le milliardaire avait fui, pariant sur l'insatiable volonté de l'homme pour chercher le conflit. Direction le mémorial.

Ce fut loin d'être soulagé qu'il constata avoir visé juste.

Tony se tenait là, face au monument aux morts, à relire les noms gravés dans la glace pour la centième fois, emmitouflé dans un gros manteau de fourrure brune. Il détestait ce pays de givrés. Il y faisait froid et sec, la moindre expiration formait une épaisse buée qui s'évaporait aussi vite que la chaleur qu'il s'efforçait à maintenir autour de lui. Tiédeur qui se diffusait depuis son buste vers ses épaules, ses hanches, redescendait jusque dans ses membres inférieurs. Il expirait un souffle humide et régulier pour éviter que la goutte qui ne cessait d'apparaître au bout de son nez ne gèle avec ce dernier. Respiration enflammée qui permettait au sang de circuler jusqu'à ses oreilles qu'il aurait déjà perdues sans ça.

Il était devenu une véritable bouilloire humaine.

Pays de merde.

Mais à choisir, il préférait souffrir du froid que de la compagnie d'un Rogers qui jouait à domicile. Alors il venait se planter devant ce funeste monument aux morts, et ce quasiment chaque jour depuis leur arrivée. Parcourant d'un regard vague et apathique la liste de noms et butant toujours sur les mêmes. Maudissant chaque fois un peu plus cette foutue nation pour toute la souffrance qu'elle n'avait cessé de causer, le maître de l'Eau impotent en premier ligne, parfait ambassadeur de cruauté.

Le problème, que sa rancœur lui empêchait de proprement discerner, résidait dans l'absence de crédulité de l'homme en bleu, malgré ce qu'il aimait se répéter. Sa venue sur ce lieu de recueil était, au mieux, un acte manqué.

S'il ne cherchait pas le conflit, il l'avait certainement provoqué.

« Tony. »

_Et merde._

« Vous n'avez pas froid ? »

Il pouffa sans joie. Évidemment qu'il avait froid, ne devant sa survie qu'à sa chaleur parfaitement maîtrisée. Il ignorait juste que Rogers était à peu près aussi échauffé.

« Touchant que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, » rétorqua-t-il.

Steve soupira sans se dissimuler.

« Ça suffit. Ce conflit est derrière nous, passez à autre chose. »

Le feu qui s'illumina dans la pupille du milliardaire formait un bon début de réponse.

« Tu te crois bien placé pour me sortir ça ?

– Qu'est-ce que je dois vous dire d'autre ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez entendre ? Je n'en peux plus de votre comportement, vous attendez quoi de moi ? »

Les deux maîtres étaient remontés.

« Je sais pas... écrase-toi ? suggéra Tony, déjà excédé.

– J'ai fait ça. Pendant des années je suis resté en retrait. Pendant des années j'ai agi comme vous le vouliez, j'ai répondu à vos bons vouloirs. Et ça ne vous a pas suffi, ça ne vous suffit jamais ! Je ne suis pas votre pantin, vous n'avez aucun droit de me traiter comme vous le faites.

– Je te traite avec toute la patience du monde, t'aurais déjà pu partir en fumée.

– Des menaces maintenant ? De mieux en mieux.

– Non je ne menace pas, je cherche juste à ce qu'on me foute la paix ! C'est vraiment trop demandé ?

– Oui ! Parce que que vous le vouliez ou non, aujourd'hui on est dans la même équipe. On doit travailler ensemble. Et croyez-moi, ça ne m'enchante pas plus que vous. Mais je vais vous en apprendre une belle : vous n'avez pas le choix. »

Tony se détourna du monument pour enfin faire face au soldat. Bien qu'il soit légèrement plus petit et moins gonflé aux stéroïdes, la rage qui se consumait dans son iris brun aurait pu en désarmer trois comme lui. Et Steve aurait pu être impressionné, s'il n'y avait pas déjà eu droit cent fois.

Le milliardaire murmura, d'un ton aussi bas que menaçant :

« Et mon père, il a eu le choix ? »

Évidemment. Ç'avait toujours été à ce propos.

« Oui. Je ne suis pas responsable de sa disparition.

– Pas le responsable ? s'exclama Tony en se reculant. Pas le responsable ! Tu es la cause directe de leur disparition !

– Je ne les ai pas tués.

– C'est pire que ça !

– Comment ce pourrait être pire ? s'étonna sincèrement Steve. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour que vous m'accusiez de quelque chose de _pire _que l'assassinat de vos parents ?

– À cause de toi, la disparition de mon père date de bien avant son naufrage. »

Steve eut un mouvement exaspéré lorsqu'il comprit à quoi Tony faisait maintenant allusion.

« Cessez de me blâmer pour le temps qu'Howard a choisi de passer à la Tribu du Nord.

– Tu te l'es accaparé.

– Je ne suis pas responsable des choix de vos parents.

– Toutes ces années après qu'il t'ait sauvé, il a passé plus de temps avec toi qu'avec son propre fils.

– Je ne lui ai rien demandé.

– Et quand _enfin _il daignait rentrer à la maison, on n'entendait que parler de son petit miracle à la Tribu du Nord. Steve par ci, Steve par là. Y'en avait que pour ta gueule.

– Votre jalousie est terriblement mal placée.

– Même pour ma maîtrise du Feu, il n'arrêtait pas de me comparer avec son prodige de l'Eau. S'inquiétait plus de tes progrès que des miens ! T'as pas idée de l'enfer que j'ai vécu à cause de toi !

– Si, j'en ai une bonne idée, puisque vous n'arrêtez pas de me le reprocher ! Mais ça n'est pas mon problème.

– Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ils disparaissent tous les deux en mer lors d'un énième séjour pour rendre visite à leur fils adoptif. Et tu oses me dire que tu n'es pas responsable ? Que ça n'est pas _ton _problème ?!

– Je ne suis pas responsable ! Je suis reconnaissant à votre père pour ce qu'il m'a apporté, j'ai une dette envers lui que je ne pourrai jamais rembourser. C'est là la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai été si patient avec vous.

– De la charité ? C'est de la putain de charité.

– Qu'est-ce que vous pensez m'inspirer d'autre, Stark ? À sa disparition vous n'avez même pas levé le petit doigt pour le retrouver. Ça ne vous a pas effleuré l'esprit, de partir en mer à sa recherche, pas vrai ? De tout plaquer pour vous dédier à ça ? De tout sacrifier pour ce seul et unique but ! Non, vous avez préféré déclencher une guerre avec l'empire de_ papa _! »

Tony reculait. Outré des propos du soldat.

« Vous ne pensez qu'à votre petite personne, poursuivait-il, n'avez aucun sens du sacrifice. Vous préférez blâmer le premier venu qui serait trop naïf pour vous accorder plus d'importance que vous n'en méritez réellement. Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que j'ai donné pour votre cause perdue ? De ce que ça m'a coûté, à moi ? Et des années après, vous persistez encore à me le reprocher ! »

Steve recula, décidé à partir.

« Je suis fatigué de votre impertinence. Vous n'arrivez pas à avancer ? C'est votre problème, j'ai fini de vous supporter. »

Il tourna le dos au milliardaire, déterminé à en rester là.

C'est alors qu'une déflagration détonna, le percuta. Élan de chaleur qui le propulsa au sol. Il chuta sur le dos, sa tête cogna la glace. Sonné.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux mais ne voyait que du blanc, un bourdonnement diffus dans les tempes. Il entendit, étouffé, un grondement :

« Enfoiré ! »

Dans ce grand blanc abstrait, il aperçut un soleil ardent. Un éclat orangé et chaud, un point enflammé qui grossissait à mesure qu'il se rapprochait… D'un réflexe il roula sur le côté et se protégea la tête des deux mains. La nouvelle déflagration s'abattit à l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter. Neige et glace explosèrent à l'impact. Il se releva, ne réfléchit pas et forma un bouclier de glace à partir de la neige au sol.

Le maître du Feu générait des boules enflammées à une cadence accélérée. Le soldat para le troisième coup de son bouclier. Le quatrième l'obligea à reculer, renforcer sa défense. Il para une cinquième fois. Six, sept.

« Tu veux en finir ? Finissons-en ! »

Tony cessa les attaques à distance, inefficaces face aux remparts du soldat. Il en viendrait aux mains directement.

Il chargea, arma son poing.

Le chauffa jusqu'à ce qu'il rougeoie, braise foudroyante. Il prit une impulsion, sauta, furtivement propulsé. Il abattit avec la force de l'atterrissage son poing brûlant sur le bouclier gelé.

Le choc le fit éclater en morceaux. Écran de verre pulvérisé sous une pluie de fins cristaux.

Steve, éjecté en arrière, se reprit. Il regroupa de la neige qu'il fit fondre en gerbes d'eau. Propulsa ses tentacules aqueux aux bras de l'adversaire et les gela aussitôt. Volonté d'immobiliser.

L'ingénieur ne s'en formalisa pas. Les menottes de givre fondaient déjà.

Le maître du Feu attaqua de plus belle. De coups de poings rapides et répétés fusèrent des salves ardentes. Celui de l'Eau esquiva aisément, profita du sol enneigé, glissa hors d'atteinte.

« Ça suffit ! »

Il faudrait davantage d'eau pour éteindre la fureur du maître embrasé.

Le soldat invoqua à lui la banquise sous ses pieds. Il l'étira tout en hauteur, se souleva au sommet de son vortex d'eau et de glace. Haut, hors du déluge de flammes. Les assauts ardents répétés fragilisèrent la structure verglacée. Steve brisa son piédestal, profita de son ascendant et propulsa vers son adversaire des pics de givres affûtés.

Tony redirigea son brasier vers les lames de verre, à défaut de se faire empaler. Son bouclier de feu avala les projectiles les plus audacieux, les autres se plantèrent en pic et en pieu.

Steve eut le temps d'atterrir, une roulade et il regroupa son sommier de neige molle en une vague menaçante. Une fois le boa d'eau assez gros, ondulant autour de son flûtiste dans l'attente de sa proie, il le déversa vers le milliardaire à peine paré.

La vague le frappa sans détour.

L'industriel se prit le tsunami de plein fouet, forcé à reculer par la vigueur du jet. Ses bras en croix protégeaient son visage. Il sentait le déluge commencer à se figer. Le flot se condensait, se transformait en un cercueil de gel.

_Certainement pas !_

L'ingénieur fit exploser son thermostat, ouvrit les bras comme si rien ne les entravait. La glace autour de lui se brisa, le bloc détonna en un millier d'éclats.

Il se propulsa dans les airs, ligne verticale hors d'atteinte. Il visa Steve. Des deux poings tendus, déversa un flux de feu continu. Le soldat glissa en avant. La langue ardente le poursuivait, calcinant toute trace de glace derrière lui. Exposant, nue, la terre tapie sous l'épaisse banquise.

Dans son esquive, Steve se rapprochait de son adversaire. Il gardait à sa ceinture un orbe aqueux, paré. Lorsqu'il fut à portée, il arma son eau en un fouet. L'enroula autour du pied de Tony et le tira vers lui, fit chuter le milliardaire.

Cette descente forcée, Tony la transforma une déflagration contrôlée. Trois cents soixante degrés calcinés. Obligea Steve à s'éloigner. Le brun se redressa, arma son poing ardent, prêt à accueillir le blond et sa gerbe d'eau à la main.

Choc inévitable.

Soudain les mouvements de Tony furent limités. Il sentait ses pieds se lier, des serpents remonter le long de ses jambes jusqu'à parfaitement l'immobiliser. Ses bras, ses mains, bientôt même sa tête fut bloquée.

Les liens ne fondaient pas malgré la chaleur... _mais_ _comment ?!_ Un coup d'œil au soldat lui apprit qu'il était ligoté de la même manière.

« Non mais ça va pas ?! »

Des cordes de métal les gardaient enchaînés.

« C'est quoi votre problème ! »

Gamora survint de nulle part. Tonitruante.

« C'est comme ça que vous réglez vos conflits ? Comme des brutes ! Des brutes démunies de tout bon sens ! »

Elle se plaça au centre de l'arène, révoltée. Les chocs du feu contre la glace, elle les avait ressentis depuis l'autre bout de la cité. Vibrations chuchotantes qu'une activité anormale nécessitait son intervention. Pas un instant s'était-elle imaginé avoir à faire à ses coéquipiers.

« C'est déplorable ! Vous êtes indignes de votre maîtrise, indignes de votre statut ! »

Les liens se resserraient jusqu'à entraver la respiration des deux hommes pris au dépourvu.

« C'est là l'exemple que vous souhaitez donner à l'Avatar, au monde entier ? Et prouver à tous que leurs doutes étaient fondés ? Que vous êtes deux irresponsables pas foutus de gérer leurs pulsions autrement qu'en s'entre-tuant ! C'était le but ? C'était ça, le but ?! »

Répondre à sa fureur n'était pas une option. Elle les accusait d'un regard meurtrier qui faisait ravaler à l'un comme à l'autre le besoin de s'exprimer.

« Vous êtes une honte ! Reprenez-vous ! »

Elle se força à ne pas augmenter la tension qui maintenant les deux hommes hors d'haleine, de risque de les briser. Elle était excédée. Toujours peu revenue du spectacle auquel elle venait d'assister. Ne s'était pas doutée que ces deux hommes-là en particulier puissent être acteurs d'un tel carnage. Elle le condamnait avec humeur.

« Ça n'a pas intérêt à se reproduire, je ne me répéterai pas ! »

Et elle fit volte-face, laissant tétanisés dans leur lien d'acier les deux mentors efficacement refroidis. Une fois qu'elle fût hors de vue, les liens commencèrent à se dénouer. Les serpents de métal ondulèrent lentement hors d'étreinte. Ils finirent par disparaître dans le sillage de la mercenaire.

Les deux maîtres lâchés au sol durent reprendre leur souffle.

La place qui avait été le théâtre de leur querelle était un champ de bataille. Neige fondue et terre exposée par endroit, amoncellement de glace en forme de pieu, de bloc à d'autres.

Steve le premier se redressa. Adressa un regard sévère.

Et sans un mot, se détourna.

L'ingénieur demeura un genou au sol quelques minutes encore. Hébété.

Merde, la situation lui avait complètement échappée.

Ce fut quand l'adrénaline fit place au froid qu'il se releva.

Las, il retourna au monument aux morts. Parcourut une nouvelle fois la table des noms « _morts pour la Tribu de l'Eau_ ». Il leva une main fatiguée sur les deux noms séparés du reste de la liste mortuaire. Ferma son poing de contrariété.

« _À nos amis et alliés de la Tribu de l'Eau, Maria et Howard Stark _».


	11. Conséquences

Salutations !

Oups, c'est déjà vendredi. Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse. (au travail ? non.)

Chose promise, publication hebdomadaire pour vous servir ! Merci à mes reviewers d'amour, vos retours sur les derniers chapitres m'ont beaucoup encouragée. Un véritable baume sur mon petit cœur.

Allez, on fait un peu redescendre la température (avant de repartir pour un tour eheh ^^)

A très très vite !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 - Conséquences**

Steve ne fit pas l'erreur une seconde fois. Il ne retourna pas à leurs quartiers, mais vogua plutôt dans les rues de la cité à la recherche de calme.

La nuit l'enveloppait, les rues vides s'offraient à lui. Tête baissée, épaules affaissées, il déambulait.

Ses pas le ramenèrent devant le bourg de Peggy. Il prit conscience de son erreur, passa son chemin sans s'arrêter.

Il se sentait vidé. D'émotion, de colère, de patience. Un instant fataliste, il se demanda comment il pourrait mener à terme cette mission. Former l'Avatar, avec cette équipe. Par quel miracle cela pourrait seulement fonctionner. Il ne voyait pas d'issue, ne pensait à aucune option. Il avait été poussé à bout, mené à la rupture. Avait dépassé cette ligne inviolable, ne croyait plus à un retour en arrière. Quel retour en arrière ? Jusqu'où, en arrière ? Si c'était à refaire, que devait-il changer ? Quels choix devait-il reconsidérer ?

Cette pensée commença à le tourmenter. S'il ne voyait rien à modifier, s'il ne trouvait pas le moment à partir duquel ça avait dérapé, cela prouvait bien qu'il n'y pouvait rien ! Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse jouer différemment. Aucun regret à porter.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il à ce point accablé ?

Ses pas l'avaient amené sur un sentier qui menait hors de la ville, par-delà le glacier. Il le suivit sans réfléchir, appelé par un souvenir familier.

Plus il forçait le bon sens et plus il le sentait lui échapper. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était grotesque.

Tony Stark était grotesque.

Steve s'était toujours pensé plus mature, plus réfléchi que le milliardaire capricieux - en même temps, il lui semblait difficile de faire plus puéril et impulsif.

Alors comment s'était-il retrouvé à son niveau ? Si facilement provoqué, poussé hors de lui ? Ce manque de contrôle ne lui ressemblait pas. Depuis que Tony Stark était arrivé dans sa vie, beaucoup de choses ne lui ressemblaient plus. Il se sentait aliéné. Poussé dans ses retranchements et au-delà par un seul individu dénué de tout bon sens. Voilà toute l'amertume qu'il lui restait en bouche : avoir été délogé de ses convictions par un homme à qui il n'aurait jamais dû donner tant de considération en premier lieu.

Peggy avait eu raison.

Finalement l'admettre ne soulageait en rien son tourment.

Il arrivait à terme de son ascension sinueuse pour se retrouver au sommet du glacier. Le sentier ne s'arrêtait pas, il continuait à le suivre.

Quand il avait reçu cette proposition de mentorat, quand on lui avait appris que Tony Stark serait son homologue, Steve avait presque gonflé le torse. S'était dressé fièrement face à ce challenge qu'il accepta sans sourciller. Comme pour prouver qu'il se savait au-dessus de ça. Qu'il serait plus fort que quelques rancœurs personnelles, qu'il surmonterait les difficultés sans problème.

Quelle prétention.

Quelle vanité, de s'être cru à ce point hermétique.

Il était à vif, l'animal blessé.

Le vent soufflait fort sur la plaine désertique. Il rabattit la capuche sur ses oreilles, plus par confort pour continuer à s'entendre penser que par sensation de froid.

Et Gamora avait dû intervenir. Gamora qui les incendia comme des cancres pour leur faire prendre conscience de leur puérilité. Gamora qui les ramena à la raison, qui les empêcha de s'entre-tuer.

_« C'était le but ? C'était ça, le but ?! »_

Il n'en savait rien. Tony avait-il cherché à tuer Steve ? Steve avait-il cherché à tuer Tony ? Accusé, il aurait évidemment nié. Mais avec le recul, la violence et la rage qui s'étaient déferlées laissaient légitimement la question se poser.

Avaient-ils cherché à s'entre-tuer ?

Il grinça des dents.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à un tel extrême ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez eux !

Il se serait volontiers caché derrière le fait que c'était Tony qui l'avait attaqué en premier. Pointerait du doigt son problème à lui pour se dédouaner. Blâmerait l'incapacité de l'autre à tourner la page, à aller de l'avant. Cette recherche permanente de conflit, provocations incessantes dans le moindre de ses propos. Son agressivité, sa vulgarité. Il pourrait cracher sur Tony Stark pendant des heures pour justifier tout ce qui n'allait pas dans leur relation, dans leur équipe. Mais dans la solitude hivernale de l'étendue glacée, cela ne sonnerait que comme une piètre hypocrisie.

Steve s'en voulait. Il savait qu'il détenait une part de responsabilité.

Il arriva à bon port, petit hameau déserté en marge de la cité. Une demie douzaine de chaumières inoccupées, il se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elle. Vague sourire de tristesse en constatant qu'elle tenait encore debout malgré les années. Les quelques lettres gravées sur le porche étaient à peine discernables sous cette épaisse couche de glace. Il la gratta du bout du doigt pour faire apparaître l'inscription.

« Famille Rogers »

Il brisa la porte pour la déloger de ses gonds gelés.

L'intérieur était vide. Pas un meuble, pas un souvenir auquel il pourrait se raccrocher. Tout était parti avec sa mère.

Il ôta sa capuche et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Reposa sa tête en arrière sur le bois gelé. Ferma les yeux sur ce mauvais rêve éveillé.

* * *

Le soleil venait de se lever, Peter se préparait avec hâte pour retrouver son maître de l'Eau. Une intuition diffuse lui nouait l'estomac, il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était passé. Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée il n'avait pas vu Steve de la soirée, et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Il traversa une salle de vie déserte pour se rendre à l'extérieur. Depuis le sommet des escaliers il aperçut son mentor qui l'attendait en bas. Il dévala les marches pour le retrouver.

Ralentit bien malgré lui lorsqu'il remarqua la gravité dans l'expression du soldat.

Le nœud s'en fit plus serré.

Il arriva en bas des marches avec soudain plus de prudence, cherchant à jauger si la mauvaise humeur de son maître était dirigée contre lui. Avait-il eu vent de ses vagabondages de la veille ? Peggy lui avait-elle dit qu'il était passé la voir ? Tony avait-il remarqué l'intrusion dans son vaisseau et l'aurait vendu ? Étaient-ce les raisons pour lesquelles Steve paraissait si sévère, il était déçu de Peter ?

Le soldat accueillit son disciple sans un mot. Ils se mirent en route.

Jusque-là le capitaine n'avait pas été du genre très souriant, mais cette expression si sérieuse défiait la logique même de bonne humeur. L'enfant se sentit rapidement oppressé, prêt à recevoir un reproche à tout moment.

Il n'en fut rien.

La journée s'écoula, dans un sérieux cadavérique, mais sans hostilité particulière. Rien que Peter ne perçut pointé contre lui.

Les jours d'après ne furent pas vecteur d'amélioration.

Son maître s'était fermé comme une huître, Peter ne pouvait tirer de lui que le strict minimum. Il ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire, ne se permettait pas de divagation. Devenait même relativement plus autoritaire lorsque le garçon ne réalisait pas un exercice comme il fallait. L'Avatar en vint à se demander si la colère de son mentor s'expliquait par son incapacité à débloquer sa maîtrise de l'Eau... Le genre de questionnements qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment, ne faisait qu'augmenter l'anxiété de l'un et la frustration de l'autre. Cercle vicieux approuvé.

Dès lors, les regrets qui accompagnaient assez systématiquement un reproche trop vite formulé se multiplièrent. Dans ces moments-là, lorsque Steve, à bout, s'excusait d'avoir haussé le ton, Peter prenait peur.

Il lui fallait découvrir ce qui se jouait dans la tête de son mentor.

Il profita d'un jour plus calme que les autres. Pas d'exercice de maîtrise qui ne débouchait jamais à rien, mais un moment posé, dans une librairie, où maître et élève lisaient en silence. Un livre sur les esprits entre les mains, Peter avait été ravi d'en apprendre plus sur les différentes formes que pouvaient adopter les spectres à la puissance et apparence variables. Cela lui suffisait bien. Le moment des vraies interrogations était venu.

« Steve ? »

Le soldat leva la tête de son ouvrage.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Le maître de l'Eau regarda Peter quelques secondes, manuscrit toujours ouvert entre les mains. Le garçon retint involontairement sa respiration, impatient.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

– Tu as l'air triste. »

L'homme ne s'était certainement pas attendu à recevoir cette remarque. On aurait pu le qualifier de sévère, distant, froid même, il n'aurait pas été surpris. Mais triste ?

Il n'avait pas été un maître exemplaire ces derniers jours, il en avait bien conscience. Trop tourmenté pour faire preuve de la patience qui était de mise. Trop centré sur lui-même pour s'oublier. Trop agacé pour se consacrer à la seule mission qui comptait vraiment : l'apprentissage de l'Avatar. Pas faute d'essayer, mais plus il s'y contraignait, plus la situation semblait lui échapper.

À présent la première victime de ses états d'âmes mal à propos le regardait de ses grands yeux noisettes, implorant une explication. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui refuser.

Il ferma son livre.

« Oui, il s'est passé quelque chose.

– Est-ce que ça a à voir avec Tony ? »

Là encore, Steve ne pouvait pas l'avoir anticipé.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

Peter descendit de son tabouret, sortit un petit bout de papier de sa poche et le déplia. Il tendit une photo que Steve reconnut immédiatement. Trois personnes souriantes, quinze ans auparavant.

« Peggy me l'a donnée. »

Une remarque inattendue de plus.

« Tu peux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Steve avait une dizaine de questions en tête, et pourtant c'était bien à celle de Peter qu'il se devait de répondre. Il se frotta la tempe.

« Oui. » _Oui, je vais te raconter._

L'enfant approcha une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit en tailleur. Steve intériorisa un long soupir.

Il recommença depuis le début.

L'homme de Feu qui avait aidé Nanka à le guérir se nommait Howard Stark. Le père de Tony. Ce riche industriel avait mené des recherches avant-gardistes sur la manipulation des esprits, largement controversées, mais dont Steve ne savait que lui être reconnaissant. L'homme était un passionné. Un génie captivé par le champ des possibles ouvert par ses découvertes, quitte à ne dédier sa vie plus qu'à ça.

Quitte à laisser sa famille de côté.

Après le miracle, Howard était souvent revenu à la Tribu du Nord. Souvent. Très souvent. Il venait continuer ses recherches, fasciné par les habilités exceptionnelles développées par le jeune garçon devenu fier soldat. Il avait enchaîné les allers-retours, beaucoup prolongé ses séjours, oublieux de tout ce qui ne touchait pas à Steve ou à ses esprits. Quelques fois il avait ramené sa femme, Maria. Pour ne pas qu'ils soient constamment séparés, Steve avait déduit.

Ç'avait été en discutant avec cette dernière que le capitaine en devenir apprit qu'ils avaient un fils de son âge. Dès lors, il s'interrogea. À quoi ressemblait-il, que faisait-il ? Pourquoi Howard ne l'avait-il pas mentionné plus tôt ? Et que pensait le jeune Stark des absences répétées de son père ?

La réponse ne le surprit pas vraiment.

Sa première rencontre avec Tony eut lieu après la disparition d'Howard. Le fils Stark s'était déplacé à la tribu pour la première fois – et dernière fois, jusqu'alors. Il était arrivé dans une nation largement endeuillée par la perte récente de leur avatar. Sans pincettes, il était allé trouver Rogers pour le confronter. Howard ne donnait plus de signe de vie, son bateau était introuvable, ses parents avaient disparu. Le fautif ? Il le tenait sous les yeux.

Steve ne s'était pas laissé impressionner par l'agressivité de l'homme du Feu, mais il se sentit largement concerné par la disparition de son sauveur, et décida le jour même de prendre la mer pour partir à sa recherche.

Sans Tony et après des mois de recherche, il finit par retrouver le navire Stark, échoué, et les dépouilles de Maria et Howard, congelées. Il les ramena à leur fils.

Il fut alors témoin de l'effondrement du milliardaire. Du moins le temps d'un instant. Une brèche fugace qui fissura le masque de l'ingénieur, un éclair, furtif. Bref moment où Steve vit le monde de Tony Stark s'écrouler.

« Et ses recherches ? exigea-t-il immédiatement, comme s'il ne venait pas d'avoir identifié les corps sans vie de ses parents.

– Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre dans le bateau.

– Tu n'as pas trouvé ou tu n'as pas cherché ? accusa-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

– Je n'ai pas cherché. »

Tony frappa un poing tremblant sur la table.

« Tu penses à quoi ?! Retournes-y ! »

Face à la douleur évidente du nouveau dirigeant de Stark Industries, Steve ne protesta pas. Il reprit la mer.

Lorsqu'il retrouva la carcasse, il ne trouva pas de restes des recherches itinérantes d'Howard. Il trouva autre chose. Il se garda bien de raconter ces détails-là à l'enfant, expliqua simplement que les circonstances du naufrage restaient suspectes et qu'il soupçonnait un acte de malveillance derrière ce qui ressemblait à un accident. Il justifia son départ de sa tribu pour mener son enquête, tout en prenant grand soin de ne pas mentionner Peggy. Il évoqua ses recherches infructueuses et l'insatiable insatisfaction de Tony.

Il survola rapidement leurs différends, leur frustration qu'ils accumulèrent chacun de leur côté, et qui les conduisirent jusqu'à cet l'affrontement, quelques jours plus tôt à peine.

« Vous vous êtes battus ?

– Oui

– Qui a gagné ? »

Steve sourit bien malgré lui.

« Gamora. C'est Gamora qui a gagné.

– Alors, pourquoi tu es triste ? »

Steve savait qu'à cette question, Peter avait maintenant la réponse. Dans son récit beaucoup d'éléments permettaient de la deviner, il accumulait beaucoup de raisons d'être triste. Le fait d'avoir quitté l'armée, sa tribu, d'avoir perdu Howard, d'avoir causé de la souffrance à Tony, d'en être venu à l'affronter tant les deux hommes étaient bercés par leurs rancœurs et regrets respectifs.

Mais il posait la question malgré tout. Exigeait de lui qu'il le verbalise, qu'il mette les mots sur ce qui, ici, maintenant, le malmenait. Tout ça, à travers une question d'enfant. _Pourquoi tu es triste ?_

« Parce que j'aimerai m'entendre avec Tony. J'ai l'impression de faire beaucoup d'efforts, mais ça ne suffit pas.

– Et si tu arrêtais de faire tous ces efforts ?

– Je crois qu'on a eu un bon aperçu de ce que ça donnerait... Si Gamora n'était pas intervenue, ça aurait pu très mal finir.

– Non, là, tu faisais encore des efforts.

– Pas vraiment, puisque j'ai cédé à la colère.

– Tu es allé le chercher pour discuter alors que t'en avais pas envie. Si tu n'avais pas fait d'effort, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

– Tu- »

Steve regarda l'enfant sans savoir quoi ajouter. Frappé par la justesse de ses propos.

« Tu as raison. »

Il s'autorisa une seconde pour y réfléchir. Et s'il n'avait fait aucun effort, depuis le début ? S'il n'avait pas cédé aux caprices du milliardaire ? Mené ces recherches seul ? Quelle aurait été sa relation avec Stark ? Meilleure ? Moins bonne ? Le moins bon lui paraissait difficilement concevable, il lui semblait avoir touché le fond. Alors c'était ça, les regrets qu'il devait effacer ? Le fait de s'être senti... concerné ?

Voilà une considération qui ne manquerait pas de le travailler.

« Tu as raison, répéta-t-il. C'est une question d'équilibre. Il faut savoir écouter l'autre, mais il faut sans doute savoir s'écouter aussi. »

Peter sourit, content de voir son maître approuver son diagnostic.

Ces frustrations que Steve ressassait n'auraient jamais existé s'il n'avait pas tout sacrifié pour Tony Stark. S'il ne n'était pas dédié à racheter une faute qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment commise. S'il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, et qu'à lui seul, le milliardaire lui en aurait sans doute voulu, mais il aurait été bien le seul. Il n'y aurait pas eu de conflit.

Non, décidément, Steve n'avait pas fini de ressasser cette idée.

Il ne perdit pas pour autant le fil de la conversation, et leva la photo qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

« Toi aussi je crois que tu as une histoire à me raconter. »

Peter rougit instantanément et se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

Ça, il l'avait bien cherché.


	12. Sur l'esplanade

Salutations !

J'ai une annonce à vous faire. (Enfin, plus précisément, une annonce et un aveu...) on commence par l'aveu : je ne pourrai pas poster les deux prochaines semaines... (donc mon engagement hebdomadaire aura franchement été de courte durée, ahem). J'ai décidé que j'avais pas eu assez de vacances et donc je repars xD Désolée ! Vendredi dans trois semaines sans faute, la suite arrive !

Mais dans notre malheur, le timing est hyper bien calé : ce chapitre est le dernier de la première partie ! Je dirais même qu'il achève le livre I de l'Eau 8) (oui parce que quitte à pomper l'univers, autant reprendre la structure de l'histoire :D). Et du coup dans trois semaines on commence la partie 2 de notre épopée avataresque... sur 4 ou 5, je dirais (à vue d'œil et d'idées qu'il me reste à coucher sur papier).

Concernant ce chapitre, je dois vous partager la musique que je me suis tournée en boucle en l'écrivant (parce que vraiment, si je devais en faire un film, la BO serait toute trouvée) : c'est Victory de Two Steps From Hell (pour la deuxième partie du chapitre). J'adore ces musiques.

Un énorme merci à mes fidèles reviewers, vos commentaires sont mon carburant ! J'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse avec la suite :3

Bisous tout plein !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 - Sur l'esplanade**

Steve, assis sur un bloc de glace, contemplait un ciel plein d'étoiles. La voûte constellée se reflétait avec paresse sur une mer endormie. Au creux des murs protecteurs du glacier, le vent ne soufflait pas.

Une nuit paisible de nouvelle lune.

Il poussa un soupir appréciateur, ses pieds se balançaient contre son siège improvisé. La fraîcheur maritime l'enveloppait. Il savourait ce moment de calme salvateur avant l'arrivée des autres mentors.

Ils avaient rendez-vous en marge de la cité, en bordure d'océan. Le soldat avait compris qu'il ne fallait plus sous-estimer la curiosité du garçon, ils avaient donc choisi un lieu nouveau pour se rencontrer, histoire de se prémunir de toute oreille indiscrète. À sa connaissance ils avaient laissé l'Avatar endormi au palais.

Le capitaine ne profita pas longtemps de son moment de répit, déjà Loki arrivait.

D'un pas si léger qu'il aurait pu le louper si la ville n'avait pas été autrement silencieuse. Le prince se positionna relativement loin de lui. Suffisamment proche pour signifier sa présence, mais pas assez pour qu'ils aient à se saluer. Le soldat décida que cette distance lui convenait bien. Il n'était pas particulièrement d'humeur à forcer la discussion.

Pas qu'il en ai déjà eu l'occasion.

Autant il se considérait d'un naturel facile et accessible, autant ses échanges avec le prince s'étaient toujours arrêtés à de très brèves banalités. _Quand le maître de l'Air n'était pas un pur entremetteur du mal, _s'empêcha-t-il de songer_._ Le malaise que Steve ressentait aux côtés du prince relevait de l'inédit. Un faux semblant permanent dans l'attitude du maître de l'Air, une antipathie tacite et omniprésente qui étouffait toute tentative de rapprochement.

Mais le capitaine pariait encore sur une possibilité d'amélioration. Cela ne faisait jamais que quelques jours qu'ils avaient commencé à se côtoyer, et Loki ne pourrait pas indéfiniment conserver ce masque factice. Tôt ou tard, une faille lui permettrait de s'engouffrer pour tenter de révéler le prince au grand jour.

Ce jour n'était simplement pas encore arrivé.

Gamora arriva à son tour.

Face à la réticence des deux hommes à échanger, elle aussi resta en retrait. Pas même un hochement de tête pour se saluer, pourquoi s'encombrer. Droite comme un piquet dans sa fourrure sombre, Steve admirait sa rigueur. Elle pouvait paraître froide et intransigeante, mais il y voyait là une force.

Après tout, qui sait où il aurait été aujourd'hui si ça n'avait été pour son intervention.

Dans un premier temps, il s'était senti honteux d'avoir été ramené dans le droit chemin. Sermonné comme un écolier, lui qui se définissait par son sens aigu des responsabilités. La douche froide donnée par la mercenaire quelques jours plus tôt lui avait efficacement rappelé ses priorités. Il avait mis quelques jours, mais finalement la honte avait laissé la place à la gratitude.

Il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir eu cette tête sur les épaules qui lui avait manqué. Ce recul qui l'amena à s'interposer comme il avait été nécessaire de le faire. Il lui était redevable, mais il se jurait avant tout qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de son concours.

Enfin, Tony fit son apparition.

Toujours aussi rembruni et taciturne, les mains dans les poches et la tête dans les épaules, le milliardaire ne brillait plus de mille feux. Steve ne douta pas un instant que ça n'était qu'une période transitoire, et qu'il aurait tôt fait de se requinquer sitôt un environnement familier retrouvé. En attendant, à la Tribu du Nord, Tony Stark n'était pas heureux. Et gare à tous ceux qui auraient l'audace de le lui faire remarquer.

Le milliardaire ne brisa pas le silence de plomb qui chapeautait la petite assemblée.

Steve descendit de son trône de glace et les maîtres se rapprochèrent.

« Merci d'être là, entama-t-il. Cela fait quelques semaines que nous sommes arrivés, et je ne vous l'apprends pas, l'Avatar n'a pas débloqué sa maîtrise de l'Eau. Je ne vois pas de raisons de s'inquiéter pour autant, il est fréquent que l'Avatar butte sur une maîtrise ou deux... »

Gamora croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et souligna :

« Vous trouverez cela beaucoup moins fréquent lorsque l'ordre d'apprentissage est respecté.

– Ça n'est pas un dogme immuable, rétorqua le capitaine. Les maîtrises peuvent apparaître simultanément. C'était le cas pour Carol.

– Manifestement pas le cas pour Peter.

– Ça n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il y parvienne.

– Ce dont on ne dispose pas.

– Je sais. C'est pourquoi je sollicite votre opinion.

– On n'aurait jamais dû venir ici en premier lieu, trancha-t-elle. Partons pour le Royaume de la Terre.

– On devrait plutôt sauter cette étape et partir directement au Feu, suggéra Tony.

– Quelle partie de "cycle" ne comprenez-vous pas, Stark ? s'agaça Gamora.

– J'ai compris bichette, c'est bien pour ça qu'aller à la Terre ne sert à rien. Le gamin la maîtrise déjà. Débloquons sa maîtrise du Feu, puis celle de l'Air, et après on revient terminer son entraînement avec l'Eau.

– L'allumette marque un point, agréa Loki.

– C'est hors de question, riposta la mercenaire. Il dispose peut-être des fondamentaux, mais sa maîtrise de la Terre n'est certainement pas parfaite. C'est ma mission de la lui enseigner.

– Je pense que Gamora a raison, soupira Steve. Nous devrions passer au moins quelques jours là-bas.

– C'est une mauvaise idée, protesta Tony. Oublions la Terre et enchaînons ! Rogers, c'est toi qui voulais gagner du temps en commençant par l'Eau.

– Et ça n'a pas été très concluant, admit le soldat. Je pense que nous devrions reprendre une marche normale.

– L'apocalypse sera à la porte dans deux mois, dénonça l'ingénieur, on n'a pas de temps à perdre en allant dans ce pays de crasseux ! »

Gamora leva le menton.

« Est-ce réellement votre souci pour l'apprentissage de Peter qui parle, Stark ?

– Évidemment. Je suis son mentor, au même titre que toi.

– Bien. Aucune contre-indication personnelle, alors ? »

Tony serra des poings. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le provoque pour cracher sur la Terre.

« Ton pays est le pire qui soit. Si c'est quelque chose que je peux éviter au gamin, soit sûr que j'y manquerais pas.

– Mon _pays _est sa maison.

– Ton pays est sale, corrompu et décadent.

– Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche. Intégriste et pédant.

– C'est moi l'intégriste ?

– Hey, temps mort, » intervint Steve.

Il s'était avancé, prêt à s'interposer dans l'éventualité où les deux maîtres se sautent à la gorge. Gamora lorgnait Tony d'un œil assassin, mais ce n'était pas tant d'elle que le soldat souhaitait se prémunir. Par expérience, il avait bien plus peur de l'emballement du second.

« Gamora a raison, posa le soldat. Après les difficultés de Peter ici, je pense que retrouver un terrain connu lui fera du bien. Nous irons rencontrer le Roi de la Terre.

– Tu joues au petit dictateur vraiment que quand ça t'arrange, accusa Tony.

– Nous n'y resterons que quelques jours. Je suis sûr que c'est dans vos cordes. »

L'ingénieur maugréa aussi explicitement qu'un simple grognement le permettait. Pour couper court à toute contestation, le capitaine se tourna vers Loki à la recherche de son accord. Il fut surpris de le trouver remarquablement absent. L'attention tournée vers autre chose. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, l'oreille à l'écoute.

« Loki ? »

Le concerné ne répondit pas tout de suite, leva même un doigt pour intimer son capitaine au silence. Quand enfin il répondit au regard interpellé de ses trois comparses, ce fut avec urgence.

« Des esprits. Une armée entière. Ils arrivent. »

Trois respirations se bloquèrent de concert.

_Peter._

Les mentors se précipitèrent vers la ville. Quittèrent leur plaine immaculée en bord de mer pour retrouver les sentiers urbains qui menaient vers le centre. Ignorant reliefs et barrières, enjambant la moindre clôture, le moindre obstacle qu'ils ne prenaient pas le temps de contourner pour atteindre le plus rapidement le cœur de la cité.

Le temps qu'ils y parviennent, les monstres étaient là.

L'avenue principale, ce grand boulevard qui traversait la ville jusqu'au palais qui surplombait sa capitale, était assaillie. Plusieurs dizaines d'esprits la dévalaient, gros et petits, verts, violets ou bleus marine, à crocs, à cornes ou à griffes, ils démolissaient tous les commerces et véhicules, les moindres habitations, échoppes qui se dressaient sur leur passage. Les gens hurlaient, fuyaient dans les rues adjacentes, s'enfermaient à double tour dans des bâtiments encore debout, tentaient d'échapper à la charge des esprits vengeurs dont rien ne semblait capable de stopper la course enragée.

La panique.

La cité serait détruite en quelques heures à ce rythme.

Gamora s'élança la première. Elle bondit au centre de l'avenue, et dans un cri enragé posa un genou au sol, suivit de ses deux poings. La glace se fissura sous l'impact. Des ondes sismiques grondèrent. Des failles de givre se propagèrent en amont, fêlèrent toute la longueur du boulevard.

Deux murs de roche jaillirent du sol, brisant la glace en mille éclats.

De véritables murailles de pierre qui remontèrent le long de la rue, se dressant pan après pan dans un tremblement de terre menaçant. Les murs couvrirent toute la longueur du boulevard, remparts protecteurs séparant monstres et habitations. Les esprits étaient coincés au centre de l'étau. Ils rugirent.

Les bâtiments étaient protégés, mais les spectres à la rage décuplée. Ils chargèrent de plus belle, fonçant droit vers les quatre maîtres en aval.

D'une volée Loki doubla Gamora, brandit ses deux mains devant lui, et généra une puissante bourrasque. Le contre-coup de la rafale le fit reculer légèrement, sa cape immaculée fouetta l'air. Le vent s'engouffra dans l'allée de pierre, percuta les esprits de plein fouet. Les propulsa violemment en amont. Retranchement forcé dans un râle bestial.

Steve distribua ses ordres.

« Loki, protégez Peter. Gamora, Stark, avec moi. On doit les éloigner ! »

Chacun acquiesça, ils décolèrent. Loki et Tony prirent littéralement la voie des airs, Tony propulsé par ses éternelles flammes, Loki par des salves de vent savamment dirigées.

Le milliardaire, le plus rapide, parvint au sommet de l'avenue avant que les esprits, encore sonnés, n'aient eu le temps de repartir à la charge. Ils étaient regroupés sur la place du palais royal qui avait l'avantage d'être vaste et dégagée. Aucune habitation, uniquement quelques fontaines de glace et le dirigeable de l'équipe parqué un peu plus loin.

Ce serait ici qu'ils devraient contenir le combat.

Les esprits, justement, commençaient à se ressaisir.

Tony brandit les mains, et généra un torrent ardent. Son feu déferla. Une tornade incendiaire qui jaillit du bout de ses doigts, enveloppa la horde d'esprits hurlante. La lumière qui se dégagea de la tempête illumina toute la place, brasier flamboyant contrastant avec l'obscurité de la nuit étoilée. L'ingénieur conservait une position de fer, inflexible face aux râles d'agonie de ses victimes. Le reflet de ses flammes dansait sur son visage sévère, regard impassible.

Il aperçut Loki survoler la meute pour s'engouffrer dans le palais et retrouver l'Avatar.

Un esprit s'échappa soudain de la fournaise. Un monstre à six pattes à la queue de scorpion repliée au-dessus de son corps reptilien encore fumant. Tony était déterminé à maintenir son déferlement ardent. Mais la bête siffla, parée à charger.

« Fils de… »

Une giclée d'eau vint soudain percuter l'arachnide. Le jet le frappa avec élan, termina sa course à moitié congelé un peu plus loin.

Steve avait déjà armé deux nouvelles gerbes prêtes à accueillir les autres rescapés du brasier. Gamora le rejoint presque aussitôt, munie de deux lames d'acier au tranchant certain.

Mais alors de part et d'autre du palais plus d'esprits apparurent.

« Une nouvelle vague, s'exclama Steve, Gamora, couvrez Tony, je m'en charge ! »

Il s'élança, passa à proximité d'une fontaine dont il détourna l'eau qui s'y déversait. D'un revers de la main, la cascade fut déviée de son cours, s'éleva dans les airs. Rivière en suspension. Il dirigea brusquement le courant vers les esprits déchaînés qui fonçaient droit à sa rencontre. Le raz-de-marée submergea violemment une dizaine d'esprits de toute taille, aurait pu les noyer s'ils avaient eu besoin de respirer. À la place, Steve serra les poings et la vague se gela en l'instant. Les monstres furent figés dans une citerne de givre.

Le soldat s'apprêta à retrouver la horde d'esprits qui avait contourné le palais de l'autre côté. Il fut soulagé de constater que l'armée royale y faisait face, il s'élança pour leur prêter main forte.

Il chercha furtivement Peggy du regard, ne doutant pas une seconde qu'elle serait en premier ligne. Il n'eut pas le temps de scanner les groupes de soldats déployés qu'un esprit l'assaillit. Une sorte de grizzly violacé arborant des bois de cerfs et des crocs aiguisées. Il esquiva les coups de griffes de la bête, manipula l'eau sous les pattes arrière de l'esprit nébuleux pour l'immobiliser.

Mais sans qu'il ne le voie arriver, un autre esprit lui fonça dans les pieds et le fit chuter. Il percuta un sol de pierre dénué de toute glace. La surprise le sonna, et déjà l'esprit rampant revenait à la charge. Gueule de crocodile grande ouverte, prêt à ne faire qu'une bouchée du soldat désarmé. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir proprement qu'un monticule de terre jailli du sol pour parer la charge du reptile.

Steve ne prit pas le temps de remercier ce qu'il imagina être du fait de Gamora. Il roula sur le côté pour éviter de se faire écraser par le grizzly qui abattait ses deux pattes en avant. Soudain l'ours aux bois de cerf fut propulsé en arrière par une énergie invisible.

Ou, plus probablement, par un courant d'air.

Steve chercha du regard l'origine de son sauvetage. Il aperçut Loki, armé de son fidèle bâton, distribuer les coups de vent pour repousser l'ennemi.

Et Peter, à l'origine de la botte de terre qui l'avait sauvé du crocodile.

« Loki ! s'époumona le capitaine. Vous deviez le protéger !

– J'y œuvre, Captain. Le garçon refuse de se cacher.

– Je peux me battre ! » affirma ce dernier.

La désapprobation de Steve se heurta à une certaine admiration. Il questionna le prince du regard, un hochement de tête confiant le convainc que le garçon serait protégé.

Il s'autorisa un rapide coup d'œil au champ de bataille pour évaluer la situation. Les esprits étaient nombreux. Très nombreux. Tony avait cessé son déluge de feu, sans doute trop assailli de toute part pour que même Gamora puisse correctement le couvrir. Les deux maîtres affrontaient un groupe respectable d'ennemis chacun de leur côté. Chez le milliardaire, les salves de feu fusèrent, illuminant son champ de combat à chaque nouveau coup porté. L'ex-mercenaire, quant à elle, œuvrait sur un terrain accidenté. Sol déformé par ses multiples maîtrises de la terre, amas de pierres d'un côté et trous béants de l'autre. Lame à une main, fouet à un autre, ses coups ne se voulaient pas létaux, mais ses opposants n'en ressortiraient pas indemnes.

Loki mettait en œuvre moins une logique d'attaque que de défense. Il esquivait avec habileté le moindre coup, et, plus important, permettait à Peter d'esquiver tout aussi fluidement. Avec son bâton pour repousser les ennemis trop entreprenants, et pousser ou tirer à lui l'Avatar dès lors qu'il se trouvait dans une passe compliquée. Le garçon se défendait avec panache, des jets de terre pour assommer les esprits les plus petits, des boucliers rocheux pour parer les coups les plus puissants. Steve décida de faire confiance à Loki, l'enfant serait en sécurité.

L'armée de l'Eau était déployée. Composée d'une minorité de maîtres, elle repoussait efficacement les esprits qui continuaient d'arriver. Des jets d'eau lui indiquèrent l'emplacement de Wong combattant aux côtés de Bobby. Mordo distribuait des coups de poignards glacés, projectiles fuselés qu'il reformait aussi vite qu'il les propulsait. Aucune trace non plus de Sharon, mais Steve ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle – plutôt pour les esprits qui lui feraient face. Ce fut une lumière jaune qui capta son attention. Le soldat se fraya un chemin jusqu'au Seigneur de l'Eau.

L'homme manipulait ses gerbes d'eau chargées d'énergie avec dextérité. Il esquivait les coups dans des grands mouvements de cape, ne rendait aucune agressivité en retour. L'eau enchantée entourait les esprits et les calmait aussitôt. Les uns après les autres, les serpents dorés entouraient les esprits violâtres, verts ou bleus foncés, pour les transformer en des bêtes pastel et dociles qui quittaient paisiblement le champ de bataille.

Là où la maîtrise du docteur imposait le respect était dans la quantité de serpents enchantés qu'il parvenait à générer simultanément. Des dizaines d'esprits captifs à la fois.

« Strange, l'appela Steve entre deux parades. Ils sont trop nombreux !

– Ils ne le seraient pas autant si vos petits camarades arrêtaient de les massacrer !

– Vos ordres ?

– Regroupez les ! J'en fais mon affaire. »

Le soldat s'empressa d'aller diffuser l'injonction auprès de ses coéquipiers. Il leur fallait simplement jouer les chiens de berger et rameuter les esprits déchaînés… une balade de santé. Tony vint avec une idée.

« Ces bestioles détestent le feu : Rogers, j'ai besoin d'une tranchée. Gamora, avec moi. »

Les deux maîtres filèrent vers le dirigeable Stark, jusque-là épargné par l'assaut. Tony pointa l'arrière de l'engin.

« Vise ce conteneur, il est plein de fuel. Remplis-en la tranchée et moi j'allume ces enfoirés. »

Sans prendre la peine de préciser que l'idée était de regrouper les esprits et non de les faire brûler, Gamora acquiesça et entreprit d'extraire le combustible de la machine volante. Après quelques mouvements lents et appliqués digne d'une maîtresse de l'Eau, une matière noire et visqueuse s'écoula hors du réservoir.

Elle dirigea progressivement le liquide vers le champ de bataille où Steve et Peter délimitaient une fosse circulaire, creusant tantôt dans la glace, tantôt dans la roche, une rainure où Gamora fit couler la précieuse substance noire.

Tony couvrait leurs arrières, chassant les esprits un peu trop entreprenants loin de ses coéquipiers à l'œuvre. Rejoint par Loki qui jouait de ses rafales et de leur efficacité toute prouvée.

Le cercle de fuel fut rapidement opérationnel. Tony n'attendit pas plus longtemps, et d'un claquement de doigt l'enflamma. Le feu se répandit instantanément, illuminant le cerceau à l'intérieur duquel le champ de bataille se trouvait.

Les esprits rugirent, s'éloignèrent immédiatement des bordures enflammées. Les soldats de l'Eau furent surpris par leur emballement soudain, déstabilisés par la ligne de feu qui venait de se matérialiser. Les ordres furent beuglés, les soldats quittèrent le cercle incandescent. Les esprits pris au piège, incapable de franchir la barrière sans se brûler. Les plus audacieux furent rapidement renvoyés dans leur prison ardente par le prince de l'Air.

C'est lorsque l'espace fut libéré que Docteur Strange entra en scène.

L'homme à la cape flamboyante se tint fièrement face au bétail enragé. Il ramena ses mains face à lui et fit travailler sa magie.

Il regroupa littéralement toute la neige qui couvrait encore l'esplanade. Invoqua l'eau des fontaines, des blocs et débris de glace qui jonchaient la place. L'eau glissa hors de la gourde de Steve, Mordo observa ses poignards fondre en direction du Seigneur. Même quelques pans du palais de glace y passèrent, se regroupèrent avec le reste de l'eau amoncelée par le monarque.

Le petit lac se mit en mouvement au centre de l'esplanade. Courant circulaire régulier qui se mouvait à la vitesse imposée par la lenteur du maître de l'Eau. La marre s'illumina. Tout en conservant l'inertie du courant, des fils d'eau s'élevèrent progressivement. Ils tournèrent autour des esprits coincés dans leur enclos de feu. Les fils d'or se multiplièrent, se croisèrent et grandirent en une arabesque majestueuse. Ils se rencontrèrent au sommet, refermant un dôme en mouvement.

Strange maintenait une chorégraphie fluide et sans bavure, ne faisait qu'accentuer la luminosité de sa cage dorée.

Les esprits, en son cœur, ne se déchaînaient plus.

Les grognements cessèrent, les griffes furent rentrées, l'agitation se tarit. Les couleurs sombres disparurent au profit de teintes douces. La démonstration ralentit lorsque la dernière trace de colère disparut. Strange abaissa progressivement son sortilège, noyant au passage la bande de feu qui encerclait toujours la place. La magie s'éteignit avec la colère des esprits : la barrière d'or s'évanouit, et les esprits vaquèrent, en paix. L'armée acclama son Seigneur dans un grand cri de victoire.

Tony croassa :

« Frimeur. »

Ce qui eut au moins le mérite de faire glousser Peter.


	13. Médiation

Salutatiooons !

I'm baack, litchies ! Je suis contente d'être de retour. J'ai le chapitre qui me démange depuis plusieurs jours c'est terrible. Même si ces deux semaines de break étaient absolument incroyables et que je suis bien malheureuse de devoir revenir sur terre, je dois dire que vous retrouver vous et mes petites publications hebdomadaires rendent le retour à la réalité moins pénible.

On reprend donc notre épopée, avec le début de la deuxième partie intitulée... la Terre ! *applause* merci, merci :3 Ce chapitre-ci est plus lent, moins sensas', mais bon, passage obligé je dirais. Restez avec moi quand même hein :3 Merci encore et toujours pour vos mots d'amour ! A très vite !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 - Médiation**

La petite équipe avait passé la journée du lendemain à remettre la cité à l'endroit. Réparant les dégâts qui pouvaient l'être, nettoyant autant que possible les mauvais souvenirs de la nuit agitée. L'esplanade du palais devint le cimetière temporaire de la horde d'esprits déroutée, triste conséquence du carnage de la veille.

Strange ne témoigna pas de gratitude particulière aux mentors pour le combat qu'ils avaient mené. Plutôt tout l'inverse, il paraissait – au mieux – franchement agacé. Steve y vit une raison de plus pour ne pas s'attarder.

Le soir même, ils décollèrent pour le Royaume de la Terre. Une fois le ballon en vol, le capitaine réunit ses coéquipiers autour de la table de commandement.

« Je tenais à nous féliciter pour les évènements d'hier, déclara-t-il. La situation était délicate et ça n'a pas été sans heurt, mais nous avons su faire preuve de cohésion, et pour ça bravo. Tony, Gamora, c'était du beau travail.

– Nous féliciter ? s'étonna Gamora. C'était un massacre.

– C'était compliqué, mais nous avons su coopérer.

– Strange nous a littéralement chassé Captain, crut judicieux de souligner Loki.

– Il est irrité des dégâts que le combat a occasionnés… On ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

– Ça me tue de l'admettre, intervint Tony, mais Cap' marque un point, là. Sans nous ils se seraient fait rouler dessus. »

Le prince de l'Air adressa un regard agacé au maître du Feu.

« _Cramer_ des esprits en colère est rarement le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser d'eux, l'allumette.

– T'aurais voulu que je fasse quoi, l'alizée ? Les pousser gentiment vers la sortie ?

– Oui. Les mettre en déroute, les chasser, mais jamais les massacrer. Ils n'en reviendront que plus hardis. Peu étonnant que Strange ne veuille plus de nous après ça.

– Je sais pas si t'as déjà remarqué, mais question "gestion des esprits remontés", la Nation du Feu se débrouille pas trop mal, se targua l'ingénieur. Je crois que si quelqu'un doit prendre des notes ici, c'est plutôt toi.

– Votre nation de barbare ne fait qu'attiser la colère des esprits, dénonça Gamora. À les exterminer comme vous le faites, vous aggravez la situation pour les autres royaumes qui ne disposent pas de vos moyens de défense et qui subissent les répercussions de vos actes inconsidérés.

– Hey, pas ma faute si les esprits sont particulièrement sensibles au feu, ok ? Je fais avec ce que j'ai. Je suis juste mieux doté par la nature, conclut le maître du Feu d'un sourire suffisant.

– Vous vous complaisez dans le confort de votre nation, soutint la mercenaire, sans aucune considération pour la sécurité d'autrui.

– Vous vous adressez à un marchand d'armes Gamora, dédaigna Loki. Qu'attendez-vous d'autre ? »

Tony explosa d'un rire forcé.

« Tu peux parler l'exilé !

– Ça suffit, tenta Steve – aussitôt interrompu par le maître de l'Air.

– Vous ne trouvez justement pas ça inquiétant qu'un "exilé" fasse preuve de plus de respect que vous, Stark ?

– Du respect ? répéta le concerné. Le même qui t'a amené à vouloir tuer ton père ? C'est de ce respect-là dont on parle ?

– Et de nous deux, lequel dispose encore de son géniteur ?

– Connard.

– Ne rentrez pas dans son jeu Stark, s'agaça Gamora. À votre place Odinson, je m'écraserais.

– Parce que vous êtes un modèle d'enfance réussie l'assassin ? répliqua le maître de l'Air.

– Je n'ai personnellement pas tenté de tuer mon propre père.

– Non, juste tous les autres ! » s'exclama soudain Tony.

Steve soupira d'épuisement. Lui qui n'avait cherché qu'à encourager la cohésion de son équipe... Les trois maîtres s'enflammèrent dans une nouvelle querelle verbale sans que le soldat n'ait le courage de l'endiguer. À la place il croisa le regard de Peter qui suivait les échanges animés avec perplexité.

Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre à l'écart. Ils s'assirent à petite distance pour ne pas avoir à subir les éclats de voix qui s'intensifiaient, tout en conservant un œil prudent sur les trois jouteurs.

« Ils ne s'entendent vraiment pas, constata le garçon avec regret.

– C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

– Ça me gêne, » souffla Peter.

Les sourcils de Steve se froncèrent.

« Comment ça ?

– Ben… hésita l'enfant. Tu vas trouver ça ridicule, mais ça me fait des nœuds dans le ventre. Ça me met mal à l'aise, comme si j'étais... en déséquilibre ? Ça me donne le vertige. »

Le maître de l'Eau ne masqua pas son soulagement. La sensibilité du garçon dépassait ses espérances.

« C'est normal, expliqua-t-il. Il existe naturellement une certaine harmonie entre les quatre éléments, l'Avatar en est le gardien. Si cette harmonie est brisée tu seras le premier à le sentir. Tu es aussi le seul à pouvoir la rétablir. Depuis l'arrivée des esprits, l'équilibre entre les quatre nations a été troublé et beaucoup de conflits ont vu le jour. Les résoudre, ça fait aussi partie de ta mission.

– Sauver le monde des esprits ne suffit pas, il faut aussi que je recolle les morceaux entre les nations ?

– J'en ai bien peur, sourit Steve dans une tentative d'encouragement. Mais ne t'en fais pas, les esprits disparus, la tâche sera moins difficile. Et tu ne seras pas seul, le SHIELD aussi œuvre pour la paix. Disons que tu en seras le diplomate en chef.

– Moins difficile ? Regarde-les, fit-il en lançant un coup d'œil aux individus qui continuaient à se battre avec véhémence. Avec ou sans esprits, rien que de les réconcilier eux semble impossible. Alors des pays entiers ?

– C'est sûr que c'est un cas d'école...

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'en veulent autant ?

– Tu sais quoi, je vais te donner une mission. Essaie de comprendre ce qui divise tes mentors, ça t'aidera à mieux comprendre ce qui divise les nations. »

Peter observa son maître de l'Eau avec étonnement. En voilà, un drôle d'exercice.

« Et si tu arrives à les réconcilier, ajouta-t-il, plus rien ne te semblera impossible. »

Le garçon papillonna des yeux. Il reporta son attention à l'altercation de ses professeurs. Il les envisagea d'un œil d'abord surpris, puis concerné. Concentré. Et Steve sut que l'Avatar avait accepté la mission qu'il venait d'improviser.

Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, en fin de compte. En y songeant, jusque-là Steve et les autres mentors ne s'en étaient pas souciés du rôle de médiateur de l'avatar. Ils avaient préféré se chamailler sur l'ordre du cycle, l'importance de la spiritualité et la nécessité d'une maîtrise perfectionnée... Mais à quoi bon maîtriser les quatre éléments et papoter avec les esprits si le monde était en guerre ? Le maintien de la paix, voilà ce sur quoi reposait l'équilibre de leur monde.

Avec cet exercice que Peter semblait à présent sérieusement considérer, ce serait donc sans s'en douter que ses mentors lui enseigneraient la leçon la plus importante de toutes. L'harmonie entre les peuples.

Steve avait pu constater – à ses dépens – que l'Avatar avait un don inné pour la médiation, la curiosité qui l'avait poussé à enquêter sur son histoire en était la preuve. Le soldat ne doutait pas qu'il développerait le même intérêt avec les autres.

« Tu connais déjà mon histoire, songea-t-il soudain, avec Tony. Tu connais mon point de vue. Pour être un bon conciliateur, tu dois connaître tous les angles d'un conflit, et essayer de ne pas prendre parti.

– Il faut que je parle de votre histoire avec Tony ? » comprit immédiatement le garçon.

Le soldat acquiesça. Il ne savait pas si Stark accueillerait la curiosité de Peter avec la patience que lui-même avait eu – il en doutait un peu. Mais après tout... Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit épargné.

« Je vais essayer, » décida le jeune Parker un peu impulsivement, dores et déjà avide d'en apprendre davantage.

Le silence était retombé, les jouteurs s'étaient séparés. Tony, à la barre de son navire, avait le fer de ses commandes chauffé à blanc sous ses mains fumantes.

« Plus tard, » se ravisa-t-il en marche arrière.

* * *

Le lendemain, Peter retenta sa chance, non sans avoir rassemblé son courage au préalable. En temps normal le milliardaire l'intimidait déjà un peu. Il était impulsif, parlait vite, avec assurance et familiarité. Alors aller le voir avec l'idée d'aborder l'histoire de ses parents, ça avait de quoi impressionner.

Paradoxalement, aucune inimitié ne se dégageait du maître du Feu. S'il aboyait fort, il ne mordait pas vraiment. Jamais Peter en tout cas, il semblait au contraire plutôt indulgent avec lui. Pour le peu d'échanges qu'il avait eu avec son mentor, Peter avait perçu un début de bienveillance peut-être un peu maladroit, mais bien réel.

L'intention résolue, le garçon profita que son mentor soit seul à la barre pour aller le rejoindre.

« Tony ?

– Hey salut gamin. Ça roule ? »

Bonne nouvelle, il semblait être dans un bon jour. Peter désigna un bout du tableau de bord et reçut l'accord tacite de l'ingénieur pour s'y s'asseoir. Il s'y installa d'un bond et fit dos au paysage maritime qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Il n'avait pas vraiment préparé comment démarrer la conversation. « _Pourquoi as-tu cherché à tuer Steve la semaine dernière ?_ » n'était sans doute pas la meilleure entame. Il décida d'improviser sur un autre sujet.

« Je suis content d'aller voir le Roi de la Terre.

– Ah, oui.

– J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui, je suis curieux.

– Hm hm. »

Oups, mauvais départ. Tony avait détourné le regard sur la frontière abstraite entre ciel et mer, se renfermant aussi rapidement que l'espoir de Peter d'établir une connexion. Le garçon comprit que cette inimitié-là n'était pas réservée à Gamora.

Il ne se laissa pas démonter, saisit plutôt l'occasion.

« Tu n'aimes pas le roi ?

– C'est un euphémisme, pouffa Tony sans joie.

– Pourquoi ? »

La question surprit l'ingénieur. Pourquoi Tony Stark n'aimait pas le Roi de la Terre ? Et pourquoi le feu ça brûle, tant qu'on y est ! En voilà une porte ouverte déjà bien enfoncée. Mais apparemment pas pour l'enfant, qui demandait maintenant qu'on le lui explique. Sauf que Tony n'aimait pas les explications. Il n'aimait pas cette explication-là, tout particulièrement.

« Pour rien. Eh, Nation du Feu, c'est pas pour rien, » appuya-t-il d'un clin d'œil.

Mais Peter ne risquait pas de se satisfaire d'une réponse aussi évasive.

« Tony, pourquoi il y autant de haine entre la Terre et le Feu ? »

Et mince. Cette question-là n'était pas meilleure. Elle était même intrinsèquement liée à la première. Zut, Tony n'avait pas prévu d'aborder ce sujet maintenant !

Il aurait volontiers arboré un air hautain et tenu son discours méprisant habituel, mais il se devait de considérer son interlocuteur avec gravité. Son disciple, l'Avatar, un fils de la Terre de surcroît. Il se devait de ravaler son arrogance, lui qui se targuait d'être un génie... ça ferait mauvais effet.

Le moment était donc venu où le maître du Feu devait expliquer au garçon de la Terre pourquoi son royaume et son mentor étaient en guerre.

« À cause des esprits, globalement. La Nation du Feu se défend bien contre leurs attaques, tu verras quand on y sera, y'a pas d'endroit plus pérenne dans ce monde ! On ne peut pas en dire autant pour ton royaume, et ce sont ces inégalités qui alimentent la rivalité entre les deux nations. À la base, la Terre reprochait juste au Feu une absence d'aide pour lutter contre les esprits, mais ça a dégénéré en conflits ouverts, depuis des années maintenant.

– Pourquoi le Feu n'a pas aidé le peuple de la Terre à lutter contre les esprits ?

– Et armer un royaume ennemi ? Peu judicieux. Mon p… Stark Industries a décidé de ne pas passer de contrat d'armement avec la Terre par peur que ça se retourne contre nous. Et disons que ce refus-là a mis le feu aux poudres... sans mauvais jeu de mot.

– C'est pour ça que Gamora et toi, vous ne vous appréciez pas ? Parce qu'il y a des années de ça, un contrat n'a pas été passé ? »

Ce résumé était un peu simpliste. D'autant plus embarrassant qu'il était difficile à contredire.

« Il y a de ça. C'est… compliqué, chercha-t-il à éluder.

– Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui diriges Stark Industries. Tu pourrais pas passer ce contrat ? »

– Maintenant qu'on se fait ouvertement la guerre ? C'est un peu tard.

– Au contraire, c'est le meilleur moment pour collaborer, pour se liguer contre un ennemi commun !

– Ça n'est pas si facile.

– Justement, ce serait un geste très fort qui pourrait réconcilier nos deux pays.

– Non.

– Pourquoi pas ? Ça vaudrait le coup d'y réfléchir.

– Oublie Peter.

– Mais tu as le pouvoir de changer les choses, pourquoi tu n-

– Je t'ai dit d'oublier. »

Le ton était définitif. Mais le garçon ne comptait pas en rester là.

« Je ne comprends pas, Tony. Pourquoi tu détestes autant mon royaume ?

– J'ai mes raisons.

– Je peux les connaître ?

– Non. »

Et l'ingénieur partit, contrarié de la curiosité invasive du gamin. Il ne subirait pas d'interrogatoire, pas aujourd'hui. Il quitta les commandes de son véhicule sans se retourner, laissant derrière lui un médiateur en herbe bien déconcerté.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à raconter cette histoire. Il n'était jamais d'humeur à raconter cette histoire ! Le garçon saurait digérer sa déception, Tony ne ferait pas d'effort. Et qu'il ne s'avise surtout pas à insister, l'ingénieur ne ferait pas preuve de plus de clémence les prochaines fois. Plutôt tout le contraire. S'il n'aimait pas la version de Tony, s'il voulait tant avoir cette histoire, qu'il demande à Gamora. Elle se ferait sans doute un plaisir de fabuler sur l'ingénieur. C'était certain, l'imagination ne lui manquerait pas.

En attendant il n'avait aucun compte à rendre, pas même à l'Avatar. Il se dirigea vers le refuge de ses quartiers, refoulant l'amertume que lui laissait la vision de l'enfant impuissant à obtenir de son mentor plus que quelques mots acérés.

* * *

Le dirigeable de Tony avait beau être un monstre d'autonomie, il nécessitait malgré tout quelques arrêts techniques. Ce fut donc une fois le continent retrouvé que l'équipe fit une halte, le dirigeable atterrit dans une clairière bordée par un ruisseau d'un côté, l'orée d'un bois de l'autre.

Gamora saisit l'occasion pour se défouler, et invita Peter à la rejoindre un peu à l'écart.

« Tu as déjà une bonne maîtrise, entama-t-elle sans attendre. Comment as-tu appris ? »

Le garçon haussa des épaules, comme si cela provenait de l'évidence.

« Je me suis entraîné.

– Seul ?

– Je n'ai jamais vraiment rencontré d'autres maîtres… »

La maîtresse de la Terre eut une moue appréciatrice, elle ne s'en serait pas douté. Cela confirmait également son rôle à jouer. Sans perdre une minute de plus, l'apprentissage de la Terre débuta.

« Tu l'auras remarqué, la maîtrise de la Terre est une maîtrise forte, stable. Elle passe principalement par le toucher, le ressenti. Est-ce que tu l'écoutes ? »

Peter pensait savoir ce qu'elle entendait par-là, répondit par un timide « je crois ». Sa professeure l'invita à l'imiter, ils posèrent simplement la main au sol.

« Concentre-toi sur le contact entre ta main et la terre. Perçois le sol comme une extension de ta main. Ressens les vibrations qui parcourent la terre, elles t'informent de l'environnement qui t'entoure. »

Peter s'effectua et ferma les yeux par réflexe. Ressentir le sol était un acte familier, rassurant, il aimait se sentir entouré de cet élément qu'il connaissait. Les voyages dans le dirigeable Stark, pour luxueux qu'ils soient, étaient un véritable calvaire à cause de ça. La stabilité de la terre ferme lui avait manqué.

L'exercice proposé par Gamora se révéla accessible. Une pratique à laquelle il avait finalement l'habitude de s'adonner, lorsqu'il guettait sur sa ville, du haut du toit de son immeuble. Ce n'était pas tant les bruits d'agitation ou les alarmes visuelles qu'il détectait, mais plutôt les vibrations de l'activité qu'il percevait naturellement, qui le dirigeaient à travers son quartier. Comme un sixième sens, ressentir la terre lui était inné.

Il se concentra sur la clairière qui les entourait, tenta d'en dessiner les contours à partir de son expérience tactile. Il ressentit d'abord la présence immédiate avec sa tutrice. La très légère tension qu'elle provoquait à la surface du sol par son genou posé, sa main et son pied, comme si elle ne formait qu'un prolongement de la roche qu'il sondait. Gamora aurait pu être une statue de pierre que Peter l'aurait analysé tout aussi clairement.

Il augmenta la portée de son radar terrestre. La présence du dirigeable lui sauta presque aux sens, tant le poids de l'engin était perceptible par les déformations qu'il imposait à la terre sous lui. Bien qu'imposante, la forme demeurait imprécise, il ne pouvait pas en dessiner les contours. Cette matière-là ne lui était pas accessible.

Affinant sa perception, il comprit que Steve se déplaçait au bord du ruisseau, marchait lentement le long de la rivière. Le garçon pouvait ressentir jusqu'à la force du courant qui percutait les pierres du rivage. Il tenta de trouver ses autres maîtres, mais lutta en vain. S'il se doutait que Tony restait calfeutré à l'intérieur du dirigeable, il fut cependant plus perplexe de constater son maître de l'Air introuvable. Il tenta de sonder la forêt, mais là l'information s'embrouillait, trop nombreuse. Loki aurait pu être une souche morte pour ce qu'il en savait. Il ne distinguait qu'une foison d'arbres, appendices géants imprégnés dans le sol par l'extension de leurs racines, dont le tout formait un brouhaha sans détail.

Mais alors que l'exercice se prolongeait, il capta une modification subtile de la position de sa mentore. Elle s'était imperceptiblement raidie, sa stature témoignait de son attention accrue, d'une garde défensive. Peter pensa un instant ouvrir les yeux pour tenter de comprendre l'origine de cette tension nouvelle, mais se ravisa en réalisant qu'il percevait bien plus de nuances avec son état de concentration actuel.

Avant même que l'enfant ne puisse percevoir la source de son trouble, elle se détendit. Décontraction soulagée, elle avait identifié l'origine de son désarroi premier. Peter n'en ressentait toujours rien.

Il mit fin à l'exercice en ouvrant les yeux.

« Gamora, tu as ressenti quelque chose ? »

Elle se redressa, sourit.

Et ça, c'était nouveau.

« Ta maîtrise est bonne, apprécia-t-elle. Oui j'ai senti quelque chose. Viens avec moi. »


	14. Vous avez dit dysfonctionnels ?

Salutatiooons ~

Vous me faites trop plaisir à avoir apprécié le chapitre dernier, je n'en étais pas vraiment fière ^^' mais bon, faut bien faire un peu d'exposition. Ce chapitre-ci a été bien plus sympa à écrire (et donc j'espère qu'il le sera aussi à lire), l'histoire avance... à son rythme. Mais eh, l'Avatar ne voyage pas en un jour. Prenons le temps de l'épopée !

_Itsme__: ouiii je reviens toutes les semaines ^^ pour te rassurer, j'ai fini le Livre de la Terre et suis en plein Livre du Feu... Bref une bonne quinzaine de chapitres d'avance, je ne devrais plus m'absenter trop souvent !_

Je vous laisse sur cette digression un peu plus légère :3 *tend son poing et s'envole*

* * *

**Chapitre 13 - Vous avez dit dysfonctionnels ?**

Steve drainait l'eau du ruisseau jusque dans le réservoir du dirigeable. Il effectuait des mouvements lents de va-et-vient, prenait le temps de s'appliquer. Il appréciait cette sensation simple et fluide. Trop rares étaient les occasions où il pouvait savourer sa maîtrise sous sa forme la plus naturelle. Sans précipitation découlant de l'urgence des combats, sans pervertir cet élément essentiel à la vie en une arme meurtrière, juste en la guidant, posément, et la laissant s'écouler, librement.

Tony n'avait pas refusé lorsque le soldat s'était proposé pour ravitailler le dirigeable, bien que l'engin pût parfaitement se passer de l'aide d'un maître. Il avait simplement acquiescé en grommelant, et Steve était aussitôt sorti se mettre à l'œuvre. Il soupçonnait Tony d'avoir même été légèrement soulagé de ne pas avoir à sortir lui-même. Enfermé dans sa forteresse de fer, tous les prétextes étaient bons pour ne pas en sortir, Steve l'avait bien compris.

Quand bien même cette clairière était la plus accueillante qu'ils auraient pu trouver, il n'avait pas essayé de le contredire.

Le capitaine soupira. Le réservoir était rempli, sa tâche terminée.

Il parcourut la plaine du regard. Il aperçut Peter et Gamora qui s'entraînaient un peu plus loin, Gamora n'avait pas perdu de temps. Professeure et élève étaient immobiles, Steve les suspecta d'avoir entrepri une méditation propre à leur maîtrise. Loki n'était nulle part à portée de vue, ce qui agaça un peu le soldat. Il ne fallait pas beaucoup plus au prince de l'Air qu'une halte furtive pour fuir ses coéquipiers. Le capitaine se demanda si un jour, le groupe de mentors qu'ils formaient serait à la hauteur, s'ils seraient capables de faire quelque chose de bien – à défaut de mémorable.

La bataille contre les esprits n'avait pas été une franche victoire, il le reconnaissait. Mais elle avait malgré tout révélé un certain potentiel, il en était persuadé. Derrière les façades hostiles que ses coéquipiers se forgeaient, Steve avait aperçu leur capacité à coopérer. Il y croyait, il parviendrait à faire quelque chose d'eux. À obtenir plus qu'une équipe au mieux un peu hétéroclite, au pire, carrément dysfonctionnelle.

Même si, pour l'instant, il semblait bien être le seul à y croire, il n'avait pas encore donné son dernier mot. Il redoublerait d'effort pour offrir à Peter les mentors qu'il méritait.

Puisque ce n'était vraisemblablement pas quelque chose qu'il parviendrait à atteindre seul, il sortit de sa transe contemplative de la rivière pour retrouver ses coéquipiers et les confronter au projet qu'il avait pour eux. Il commencerait par Tony. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de proprement lui parler depuis leur altercation. Maintenant que les tensions étaient un peu retombées, il lui fallait bien tenter de renouer le dialogue.

Et mine de rien, de toute l'équipe, Tony Stark restait celui qu'il connaissait le mieux. Ce qui en disait long sur les relations qu'il avait avec les autres...

Il n'avait pas encore atteint le pas du dirigeable qu'une voix haut perchée le força à se retourner.

« Steve ! l'appela Peter. Steve, regarde ! »

Sa réponse fut bloquée par la surprise. Surprise de voir Peter et Gamora juste derrière lui alors qu'il les croyait méditer paisiblement à l'autre bout de la clairière. Surprise de les voir accompagnés d'individus à l'allure déconcertante, gestuelle exagérée et accoutrement saugrenu. Surprise de voir Gamora sourire. Gamora, sourire à pleine dents. Que se passait-il, était-ce un piège ?

« Steve, insista Peter face à l'air béat de son mentor, ce sont les Gardiens !

– Captain Rogers ! s'avança le premier un homme châtain à la veste en cuir qui paraissait encore le moins burlesque de tous – il lui tendit la main. Grand fan, Star Lord.

– Star quoi ?

– Par la force du roi. C'est… un monstre de métal. »

Le deuxième homme qui avait parlé, torse nu, s'avançait à l'entrée du dirigeable et y pénétra sans invitation. Le regard béat caressant la structure métallique de l'engin. Sur ses talons, un raton-laveur qui trottinait, nullement impressionné, humant l'air comme s'il avait repéré un garde-manger. Il se dressa lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de Steve, posa ses deux pattes avant sur les jambes du soldat, et commença à tâtonner. Comme si ç'avait été Steve, le garde-manger. Mais ça le mammifère ne visait aucune nourriture, ce fut lorsqu'il mit la patte sur la gourde du maître de l'Eau qu'il décampa. Allégeant au passage le soldat du poids de sa plus précieuse alliée.

En réalisant qu'il venait de se faire faire les poches par le rongeur, Steve pesta.

« Eh ! Non ! Attendez, ne rentrez pas dans le- »

Une détonation, un bruit de fracas, et un cri de l'inconnu :

« À l'aide ! À l'assassinat !

– Non, Tony, attendez ! » se précipita Steve.

Grimaçant, craignant le pire.

Tony tenait déjà l'homme torse nu à sa merci. L'intrus était au sol, les deux mains agrippées au pied de Tony coincé sous sa gorge, les poignards de feu du milliardaire crépitant dans ses poings fermés.

« Steve, c'est quoi ce bordel ?! incendia le milliardaire.

– Je…

_N'en ai pas la moindre espèce d'idée._

– Gamora ! clamèrent les deux voix en cœur.

– Lâchez-le Tony, répondit-elle simplement.

– Donne-moi une bonne raison.

– Je ne te crains point, homme de feu ! clama l'homme au sol.

– Tu devrais, tartuffe ! » menaça l'industriel.

Star Lord avait également pénétré les lieux, et sans se soucier le moins du monde de son ami à deux doigts de se faire calciner, contemplait l'intérieur du véhicule volant d'un sifflement appréciateur

« Sacré engin, eh !

– Gamora, c'est quoi ce délire ? » parvint finalement à articuler Steve.

Mais ce fut une autre voix féminine qui lui répondit, jusque-là cachée par l'exubérance de ses acolytes.

« Nous sommes les Gardiens. »

Le petit bout de femme s'avança enfin à découvert.

« Les Gardiens de la Terre. »

Et elle investit à son tour l'intérieur du dirigeable, joignant Star Lord dans son extase contemplative. L'homme torse nu demeurait à terre en enjoignant son ravisseur d'oser l'affronter s'il était un homme, même si les poignards de feu avaient disparu des paumes maintenant levées en l'air de Tony qui réclamait plus d'explications.

Le raton-laveur avait le museau plongé dans la machinerie située sous la table de commande.

« Qu…

– Captain, intervint enfin la maîtresse de la Terre. Je vous présente ma famille. »

* * *

Lorsqu'enfin le calme fut retrouvé et la fine équipe regroupée autour de la table, Tony s'emporta.

« C'est hors de question ! Qu'ils s'y rendent à pied, je fais pas dans le transport en commun.

– Mais enfin c'est ridicule, puisque c'est sur le chemin.

– En quoi ça me concerne ?

– Votre dirigeable dispose largement de la place nécessaire !

– Je prends pas des inconnus en stop, encore moins des terreux !

– Tony, ils sont ma famille.

– Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

– Votre égoïsme ne laisse donc place à aucune humanité ?

– Certainement pas pour des gens de ton espèce.

– Hola gentleman ! réagit Star Lord. Tu t'adresses mieux à la dame !

– Force-moi le clown.

– Laisse Peter, calma Gamora. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

– Tu t'appelles Peter toi aussi ? réalisa soudain l'Avatar.

– Mon nom est Star Lord, jeune ami !

– Peter Quill est son vrai nom, intervint la jeune femme. Moi, c'est Mantis, lui, c'est Drax, et là-bas, c'est Rocket.

– Mantis, qu'est-ce qu'on a dit sur l'identité secrète ? s'agaça Quill.

– Tony, je peux vous parler ? » murmura Steve à l'intention du maître du Feu qui n'était pas redescendu en température.

Ils s'éloignèrent sans que le groupe ne s'en rende compte, et échangèrent à voix basse.

« Rogers, menaça Tony, si tu ne prends pas mon parti dans cette histoire, je réponds plus de rien. »

Le soldat eut une moue gênée.

_... et merde._

_«_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une si mauvaise idée…

– En quoi ça n'est pas une affreuse idée ?!

– Regardez-les. »

C'est sans aucune discrétion que Tony se retourna pour dévisager le groupe d'intrus. Peter Quill tentait vainement d'expliquer quelque chose à Mantis qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, tandis que Drax riait à gorge déployée. Peter Parker avait réussi à apprivoiser le raton laveur avec lequel il jouait, l'attirant avec la gourde de Steve et la retirant au dernier moment lorsque le mammifère tendait la patte pour la saisir. Tout cela, sous l'œil bienveillant de la maîtresse de la Terre.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air bien méchants. Et ils sont avec Gamora. Ils ne nous causeront aucun méfait, pas sous sa surveillance. Je lui fais confiance pour ça.

– Moi pas, Captain.

– Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je vous demande de faire cet effort. Faites un pas vers elle.

– Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ?

– Parce qu'elle n'est pas votre ennemie.

– Elle l'est, à tellement de niveaux !

– Non, Tony. Le seul point commun qu'elle ait avec votre véritable ennemi, c'est son appartenance au Royaume de la Terre. Cela ne fait pas d'elle une terroriste.

– Mercenaire, tu trouves ça mieux ?

– Ex-mercenaire, corrigea le soldat. Vous savez que ça n'est plus le cas.

– Elle l'est toujours. On ne revient jamais d'un passé pareil, tu le sais ! Ce à quoi elle s'adonne avec ses Gardiens de pacotille, c'est pas mieux.

– Ils aident les gens, à leur manière…

– En les dévalisant !

– Ils demandent juste des contreparties.

– T'es d'une naïveté mon pauvre gars… »

Tony se déroba de l'échange en faisant quelques pas, histoire de défouler la frustration qui commençait à le gagner. Des terroristes à bord de son dirigeable ? Et puis quoi encore ! Cette idée était un très, très mauvais plan, qui ne l'avait pas séduit pour un sou. Il en était persuadé, en refusant qu'ils embarquent, il écoutait la voix de la raison !

« Tony. »

Alors pourquoi cette voix sonnait si désagréablement comme celle de Rogers ?

« Au fond vous savez que vous vous acharnez contre la mauvaise personne, persistait le soldat. Faites ce pas vers elle, elle vous en sera redevable. »

L'agacement était maximal, _et merde_ _!_ Ce qu'il détestait quand Rogers avait des arguments. Non, il ne faisait pas confiance à Gamora, encore moins à ses bouffons itinérants, et les accepter dans sa villa de fer ne ferait qu'agrandir le sentiment d'insécurité qui ne le quittait jamais vraiment. Tenir tête à Gamora était encore le chemin le plus facile, le plus naturel : quoi qu'elle demande, chercher l'opposé.

Surtout quand il s'agissait de la sécurité immédiate de Tony.

D'un autre côté, il commençait à se douter que la confrontation directe et continuelle avec Gamora n'était pas celle qui garantirait le plus sa sécurité, sur le long terme. Accueillir ces rigolos était une faveur qui, s'il y concédait, pourrait être renvoyé à la figure de la maîtresse de la Terre lorsqu'elle l'accuserait de ne penser qu'à sa gueule. Voilà un beau levier qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir louper.

Le plus Tony considérait la question, le plus il réalisait que la voie la plus futée était aussi la plus inconfortable. Le gamin avait l'air tellement enthousiaste entouré de ces terreux, Gamora avait l'air tellement… sereine. Et si même Rogers l'y conviait, en soutenant le non, Tony se mettrait tout le monde à dos.

Très bien. Il ne chercha pas à masquer son mécontentement lorsqu'il pointa un doigt menaçant :

« Le moindre pépin, et je vous tiens tous les deux pour responsables. »

Steve acquiesça avec la naissance d'un sourire rassuré. Tony quitta les lieux et Steve soupira de soulagement.

Lui-même n'était pas tout à fait convaincu du bien-fondé d'accueillir les Gardiens à bord, mais il se doutait bien que de les refuser n'était pas ce qui les aiderait à renforcer les liens de leur équipe. Parvenir à obtenir un pas en avant du milliardaire était plutôt encourageant, Gamora en serait forcément reconnaissante.

Et puis, à les observer, Steve se sentait plein d'espoir. Ces individus qu'ils venaient de rencontrer semblaient bourrés de névroses, et pourtant ils formaient plus qu'une équipe : ils étaient une famille. Si eux avait réussi à engendrer une cohésion aussi solide à partir d'énergumènes aussi déjantés, c'est qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour le soldat et ses coéquipiers.

Ce fut donc gonflé d'optimiste qu'il alla annoncer la bonne nouvelle au petit groupe. La joie avec laquelle elle fut reçue fut communicative, Steve ne put retenir un sincère sourire face au contentement évidement de Gamora.

Le capitaine ne s'était pas encore inquiété de savoir ce qu'en penserait Loki, que ce dernier daigna enfin faire son apparition sur le seuil du vaisseau bien plus occupé que d'ordinaire.

« J'ai loupé quelque chose ? » lâcha-t-il, béat.

Drax se leva soudainement et capta l'attention de Loki.

« Toi, l'homme blanc… »

Il s'approcha d'un pas lent, décontenançant le prince de l'Air qui le regarda avancer avec circonspection.

« Je te connais, affirma Drax.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– D'où est-ce que je te connais… »

Dans une tentative de désamorcer la tension qui venait de naître, Gamora s'avança à son tour.

« Drax, c'est Loki, le prince de l'Air. Il a fait les gros titres après qu'il a essayé de tuer Odin, c'est de là que tu as dû entendre parler de lui.

– Non, Gamora, ce n'est pas sur un bout de papier que j'ai déjà vu ce visage… »

Le personnage continuait à avancer, jusqu'à être bien trop proche pour respecter la décence de mise lorsque l'on s'adresse à un inconnu – _qui plus est un prince_, ajouterait le maître de l'Air. Ce dernier n'avait pas bronché, pas même quand leurs visages ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'écart à peine, il continuait à observer l'homme qui le scrutait en retour.

« D'où est-ce que je te connais ?

– Mon cher, vous me faites une drôle d'impression.

– Drax, c'est bon, le poussa gentiment Gamora. Et puis, s'adressant à Loki : Odinson, je vous présente les Gardiens. »

Loki émit un murmure antipathique en dévisageant le reste du groupe. Il s'émeut à peine lorsqu'on lui apprit qu'ils voyageraient ensemble jusqu'à Ba Sing Se. Il battit finalement en retraite avec la ferme intention de ne pas refaire surface de sitôt.

* * *

Si Loki sonnait encore aux abonnés absents, Tony n'avait pas pu se résigner à disparaître trop longtemps. Déjà parce qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner son rôle de pilote, mais surtout parce qu'il se méfiait comme de la peste du raton laveur et de son intérêt prononcé pour la mécanique sophistiquée de son bébé.

Ce fut donc par pur souci d'intégrité de son dirigeable qu'il était revenu dans la salle de commandement. Et s'il tendait une oreille à la discussion, ça n'était certainement pas par intérêt ou curiosité personnelle. Au mieux pour se moquer de Rogers qui s'empêtrait sous un déluge croissant de questions.

« Tous les maîtres de l'Eau sont aussi pâles que vous ? s'inquiétait Mantis.

– Hem, non. On peut avoir le teint plus ou moins foncé...

– Est-il vrai que vous pouvez faire chavirer un navire à vous seul ? s'enquit Drax.

– Ça dépend du bateau et des circ-

– N'est-ce pas là une histoire qui circule sur vous ?

– Si, mais-

– Vous l'avez donc fait ! s'exclama Mantis. Racontez-nous, s'il vous plaît.

– C'était un contexte particulier, je les ai pris par surprise, et la lune était pleine...

– Quel rapport avec la lune ?

– C'est d'elle que les maîtres de l'Eau tirent leur pouvoir.

– Comme les maîtres du Feu avec le soleil ! s'exclama Quill.

– Ça marche comme pour les marées ? s'enquit Mantis.

– Un peu comme pour les marées, nos pouvoirs sont les plus forts à la pleine et à la nouvelle lune. Sans elle, il n'y aurait pas de maîtrise.

– Et sans soleil, pas de maîtrise du Feu ?

– Sans soleil il n'y aurait pas de vie, Mantis.

– Sans lune non plus si ça se trouve, haussa-t-elle des épaules.

– Pour la maîtrise du Feu, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour vous répondre, » tenta Steve avec un coup d'œil au milliardaire.

Tony concentra soudain toute son énergie à prétexter ne pas avoir entendu.

« Tony ? » appela Mantis.

Loupé. _Tu me le paieras, Rogers._

Il se tourna vers la curieuse assemblée, feignant ignorer la raison pour laquelle on l'avait appelé.

« Vous pouvez maîtriser le Feu quand il pleut ? »

_Qu... _Il se retint d'exploser de rire.

« Félicitations, vous avez mis le doigt sur ma plus grande faiblesse. »

Les yeux de Mantis s'écarquillèrent à cette révélation.

« Ne l'écoute pas Mantis, gronda Gamora. Bien sûr qu'il peut maîtriser le Feu même quand il pleut. Ce n'est qu'une sévère carence de soleil qui pourrait endormir sa maîtrise.

– Ah ! fit Quill, triomphant. Il existe donc un moyen pour affaiblir les gars de son genre !

– Ne parie pas trop là-dessus, menaça Tony dans un murmure.

– Vous maîtrisez la pluie, Steve ? demanda Mantis, oublieuse de son soudain intérêt pour la maîtrise du Feu.

– Les gouttes qui tombent, oui. Puisque c'est de l'eau.

– Vous maîtrisez toute sorte de fluides ? intervint Drax.

– Tant qu'ils contiennent de l'eau.

– Comme le sang ?

– En théorie...

– Les larmes ? La sueur ?

– Hem, oui...

– La salive ? L'urine ? Le sp-

– Drax, » coupa enfin Gamora.

Peter observait les échanges en riant. S'il était un grand admirateur des Gardiens, il était surtout amusé de la gêne dans laquelle ils parvenaient à mettre ses mentors. Du rouge qui venait de monter aux joues du soldat, en particulier.

Il rit plus fort encore lorsque Rocket déversa l'eau glacée de sa gourde dérobée dans le col de Peter Quill, ce dernier poussa un cri bien trop haut perché pour quelqu'un qui se donnait autant de mal à impressionner.

Pour une fois, le voyage s'annonçait grandement distrayant.


	15. La Terre

Salutations ~

_Itsme_ _: Ah ma pauvre, je vais te frustrer encore un peu ! Loki est dans les parages, mais ce n'est pas encore son "big moment"... Promis au chapitre prochain tu en auras un peu plus, mais sans rien spoiler, il arrivera surtout dans le prochain livre, celui du Feu. Et puis dans celui de l'Air aussi, évidemment. Là, son absence est volontaire. J'en dis pas plus xD (tu la sens la tease ? sorry c'est plus fort que moi) (j'ai des plans bien précis pour lui... niéhéhé ^^)  
_

Booon on revient sur un peu de mise en place pour la suite... Ce chapitre est un peu court, je ne pouvais pas commencer la suite ici parce que le chapitre d'après est un gros morceau. Du coup la semaine prochaine on partira sur plus de sensations fortes ^^ en attendant... slow-building o/

Hop, je vous laisse avec la suite ~

* * *

**Chapitre 14 - La Terre**

Étonnamment, le reste du voyage se passa sans – trop – d'embûches. Le plus compliqué à gérer avait été le raton-laveur que les Gardiens refusaient d'attacher malgré son vol à la tire incessant. Pourquoi diable l'animal semblait si intéressé par tout ce qui s'apparentait de prêt ou de loin à de la nouvelle technologie ou aux armes de combat, et se désintéressant tant de la nourriture avec laquelle ils essayaient de l'appâter ? Lorsqu'il s'en prit au bâton de Loki, Steve crut que son heure avait sonnée. Le raton s'en tira en se réfugiant dans les pattes de Gamora qui sut tenir tête au prince de l'Air.

Globalement, le capitaine fut surtout surpris de la tempérance de cette dernière lorsqu'elle était entourée de ces personnages haut en couleur. Les faits parlaient pourtant d'eux-mêmes, cette joyeuse bande de troublions apportaient une certaine chaleur dans l'enceinte du dirigeable et Steve était soulagé du repos de courte durée que cela avait instauré.

La "courte durée" s'étant avérée être une éternité pour les maîtres du Feu et de l'Air qui passèrent le plus clair de leur temps à éviter les autres passagers. Gamora marquait un point lorsqu'elle soutint que le dirigeable était largement assez grand pour tous les accueillir : Loki parvint au miracle d'éviter à peu près tout le monde pendant les jours de voyage qui suivirent.

Lors d'une courte escale, les Gardiens les quittèrent. Une affaire prétendument urgente qui les attendait dans une ville du coin. Et peut-être aussi, sans doute, l'envie d'éviter un tête-à-tête avec le roi de la Terre, la seule autorité qui pourrait leur demander de cesser leur activité de justiciers autoproclamés.

Tony ne risquant pas les retenir, il déposa le dirigeable dans un vaste champ et poussa toute la petite équipe dehors en leur souhaitant bon vent. Et bon débarras.

Le lendemain en milieu de journée, ils entamèrent le survol de la capitale du Royaume de la Terre : Ba Sing Se.

Peter resta rivé à la vitre du dirigeable pour apprécier l'énormité de la cité. D'abord des bourgades, qui au fur et à mesure gagnèrent en taille jusqu'à ne former qu'un seul regroupement d'habitations sans fin. Ils survolèrent plusieurs heures cette agglomération infinie ; des petites chaumières se transformaient en bâtiments plus longs, plus hauts, tassés les uns à côté des autres et espacés de rares boulevards permettant une circulation condensée. Une véritable fourmilière dont les ruelles grouillaient de vie.

Une fois plusieurs hectares survolés de cette agitation saturée, le centre de la ruche fut atteint. Là les bâtiments étaient plus espacés, les avenues moins encombrées, ils approchaient de la cité royale.

Le dirigeable atterrit sur un terrain dédié, à petite distance du palais.

La garde royale les accueillit : trois femmes, guerrières à la peau ébène et au crâne rasé. Leur port de tête dégagé arborait fièrement des bijoux tribaux colorés. Leur cheffe les guida jusqu'au palais où le roi les attendait. La demeure royale n'était pas à l'image de sa ville. L'immensité des halls qu'ils traversèrent donnait presque le vertige par sa hauteur sous plafond. De grands piliers en pierre soutenaient l'édifice aux couleurs de la Terre – vert, brun et jaune.

Dans l'un de ces somptueux halls, le monarque vint à leur rencontre.

« Sa majesté, le roi T'Challa, » annonça la femme en tête de la garde royale – elle se nommait Okoye.

Le roi était un homme simple, à la démarche lente et posée. Peter s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit plus vieux, plus guindé. Sa peau noire était sublimée d'une toge verte chatoyante. Ses yeux sombres s'attardèrent, silencieux, sur ses nouveaux invités. Steve s'avança au nom de son équipe pour se présenter, lui serra la main. Retint inconsciemment son souffle en attendant les prochains mots du souverain, ne sachant discerner si le roi s'attarderait sur le prince déchu de l'Air, la mercenaire de son propre royaume, ou l'industriel de sa nation ennemie.

Comme pour répondre à son questionnement, T'Challa se décala pour se placer devant Tony, qui jusque-là avait surtout regardé ses pieds.

« Tony Stark. »

Bien forcé de lever les yeux.

« Bienvenu. »

Il lui tendit une main accompagnée d'un regard obligeant.

Le temps de latence durant lequel Tony considéra la poignée de main s'éternisa. Steve n'osa pas bouger, Peter lui-même contint douloureusement le besoin de se dandiner. Gamora et Loki dévisagèrent Tony, curieux de voir si l'ingénieur saurait faire preuve d'esprit.

Le milliardaire se résigna, une pointe de défiance dans l'iris, à saisir la main tendue, débloquant la respiration de la moitié des spectateurs. Il dut reconnaître que l'amabilité du roi le déconcerta, il s'était attendu à un accueil différent.

Le souverain prit le temps de saluer Loki et Gamora avec tout autant de déférence. Peter observait la scène avec étonnement, peu habitué à voir ses maîtres se comporter avec la retenue exigée. Cela ne renforça qu'un peu plus l'admiration qu'il avait pour le personnage – il fallait au moins être T'Challa pour obtenir de Loki un hochement de tête. Il fut d'autant plus surpris lorsque le roi lui tendit enfin la main. Comme s'il avait été quelqu'un d'important, lui aussi.

Et puis il les invita à le suivre. Le groupe pénétra dans une salle à la taille bien plus mesurée, meublée de bibliothèques pleines de manuscrits. Au centre, une table sur laquelle était gravée la carte du monde. Ils se réunirent tout autour.

« J'ai une requête à vous adresser, commença le roi, et son accent colorait chaque mot d'une teinte de solennité. Soyez assuré que je ne vous demanderais rien de tel si j'avais le choix. Le Royaume de la Terre est immense, » désigna-t-il en parcourant la mappemonde du bras.

Le super-continent pouvait facilement contenir la superficie de toutes les autres nations en son sein. Plusieurs fois. Ba Sing Se était en son centre.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il est dévasté par les conflits tribaux et le grand banditisme, continua-t-il. Ajoutez à cela les attaques d'esprits, et vous obtiendrez un bon aperçu de la situation. Depuis le début de la guerre contre les esprits, mon armée a subi de lourdes pertes. Ce qu'il en reste est regroupée ici – il désigna une région à l'ouest – pour essayer de contenir les violences entre tribus ennemies qui font rage dans le secteur. Cela laisse le nord et l'est du continent exposé, actuellement victime d'une vague d'esprits noirs.

– Quoi ? s'exclama soudain Peter. Il y a des esprits en ce moment à Gaoling ? »

Il s'était raidit, brusquement inquiet.

« Gaoling est pour l'instant épargnée, mais les esprits gagnent du terrain.

– Il faut y aller !

– Peter, ta mission est ici, avec ta maîtresse de la Terre. J'ose en revanche faire appel à tes autres mentors pour m'aider à les repousser.

– Mais…

– Nous allons en discuter Peter, » anticipa Steve.

Le garçon se tut, acceptant douloureusement que l'heure ne soit pas encore à la négociation. Une boule vint se loger dans son ventre. Il n'écouta pas davantage les discussions, gardait les yeux rivés sur le petit point creusé à même la table et à côté duquel était gravé le nom de "Gaoling". Il tendit une main curieuse pour tâter les reliefs de la carte, piqua son doigt aux sommets de la chaîne de montagne qui bordait sa vallée natale. Il caressa la région du bout de l'index.

_May.._. Elle était en danger.

Il se réveilla lorsqu'enfin ils prirent congés du roi, non sans remarquer que le silence de ses mentors était étrangement peu caractéristique. Steve, lui, n'était pas dupe, il se doutait qu'ils attendraient d'être réunis pour faire valoir leur avis.

Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver, une fois qu'ils furent installés.

« Comptez pas sur moi, annonça Tony.

– Votre lâcheté ne cessera jamais de m'impressionner, dénonça Gamora.

– T'as qu'à y aller princesse, moi je reste ici.

– Vous savez que ça n'est pas mon rôle.

– Gaoling à moins de deux jours de vol, souligna Steve pour faire diversion, je pense que ça mérite le détour. Loki ?

– Je n'y vois pas d'objection.

– Prenez les Gardiens avec vous, suggéra Gamora.

– Ok, là j'en vois une.

– Ils vous seront d'une grande aide, insista-t-elle, ils connaissent le terrain ! Les gens là-bas vous accepteront bien plus facilement si vous venez avec des alliés.

– C'est bien ce que je dis, ajouta Tony. Si en plus des esprits on doit se coltiner les terreux et risquer de se faire jeter comme des malpropres, c'est sans moi !

– Moi je veux y aller. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Peter.

« Ma tante est à Gaoling, si elle est en danger je veux y aller.

– Non, trancha Gamora. Tu es ici pour apprendre la maîtrise de la Terre, cette mission n'est pas la tienne.

– Je la maîtrise déjà.

– Tu sais qu'il te reste beaucoup à apprendre.

– J'en connais suffisamment pour me battre !

– Loin de là jeune homme. Ton apprentissage a à peine commencé.

– Je refuse d'apprendre quoi que ce soit de plus si ça ne me permet pas de protéger ma famille.

– Ce qu'il te reste à apprendre te destine à bien plus qu'à repousser quelques esprits.

– À quoi ça sert d'être l'Avatar si je ne peux pas sauver ma tante ?

– À sauver le monde !

– Gamora, » intervint Steve.

La dureté du ton que la femme en vert employait sur le garçon commençait à lui déplaire. La mercenaire ravala ses remarques avec mécontentement.

Le soldat s'accroupit au niveau de son disciple.

« Peter, le roi nous demande une aide ponctuelle, et nous allons l'accepter. Nous allons nous assurer que ta tante est en sécurité. Toi en revanche, tu dois te concentrer sur ta propre mission qui est bien plus importante. Si tu veux protéger efficacement ta tante, ta ville, et le monde, tu dois suivre tes enseignements.

– Je peux apprendre là-bas.

– Non. Tu apprendras ici.

– Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de m'entraîner sur le chemin ?

– Ta sécurité et ta concentration.

– Je peux faire les deux ! »

Bon sang ce que le gamin était têtu. Steve se redressa, tout en conservant son ton paternaliste.

« Non, Peter. Tu resteras ici avec Gamora… »

_… et sans doute Tony, _s'empêcha-t-il d'ajouter.

« … et le roi. Nous ne serons partis que quelques jours, le temps de repousser les esprits et de s'assurer de la sécurité des habitants. Fais-nous confiance, s'il te plaît. »

À ça Peter n'avait rien à répondre. Il ne pouvait pas affirmer avec aplomb qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à ses mentors. Il ne pouvait pas clamer qu'il voulait y aller lui-même car il était plus apte que ses maîtres expérimentés, et encore moins qu'il voulait juste revoir sa tante, caprice d'enfant. Il n'avait plus d'arguments à opposer à son maître de l'Eau, et cela ne faisait qu'amplifier sa frustration.

Alors qu'il en était persuadé, ils n'avaient aucun droit de le garder dans cette prison dorée tandis que les gens qu'il aimait étaient en danger ! Quel intérêt d'être destiné à être le maître des éléments le plus puissant du monde si cela le rendait totalement impuissant à sauver May ? Pour sauver le monde, la belle affaire ! Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre que sans sa famille, le monde de Peter en valait moins la peine. L'empêcher de lutter pour ce qu'il aimait le plus n'était pas la stratégie la plus brillante.

Si ces grands dadais étaient incapables de le comprendre, Peter ne s'évertuerait pas davantage. Il tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, refusant que ces adultes sans cœur ne l'insultent plus encore.

Les adultes en question n'échangèrent pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Gamora s'éclipsa, Loki s'esquiva également.

« Tony. »

Stoppé net dans sa retraite, le concerné dévisagea, défiant, Steve qui venait de l'interpeller.

« Songez-y, s'il vous plaît.

– Pourquoi je ferai une chose pareille ?

– Votre aide nous serait précieuse.

– Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas m'emmener là-bas.

– Vous devrez bien vous y confronter, tôt ou tard.

– Je n'en ai pas l'intention, non.

– Vous ne pouvez pas continuellement fuir.

– Le jour où j'ai besoin de tes conseils Rogers, promis je t'appelle. »

Le soldat hésita. Il réprouvait ce non-dit qui conduisait Tony à systématiquement refuser les situations compliquées, mais il souhaitait aussi se garder de créer de nouveaux conflits. Il ravala donc sa désapprobation et opta pour la diplomatie.

« Je vous demande juste d'y réfléchir. Je respecterai votre décision, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais songez-y. »

Et il se détourna, sans que l'ingénieur ne trouve rien à répondre. Aucune répartie, aucun trait d'esprit pour riposter avant que le maître de l'Eau ne disparaisse derrière sa porte. Rendu muet par ce tact inattendu, le milliardaire se retrouva seul dans cette grande salle commune avec le désagréable sentiment d'avoir évité l'affrontement.

Non, ça n'était pas l'absence d'affrontement qui agaçait l'ingénieur. Plutôt l'appel du soldat à ce qu'il reconsidère sa position. Il lui demandait d'y songer, comme s'il n'y avait pas déjà réfléchi lorsqu'il avait donné sa réponse la première fois. Comme si ça n'avait été qu'un caprice sur lequel il pourrait revenir d'un claquement de doigt. Il lui demandait de justifier à nouveau que sa décision de _fuir _avait été mûrement réfléchie.

Quel boulet, ce Rogers ! La position de Tony avait été claire, il ne voulait pas aller à Gaoling. Rien que de _songer _aller à Gaoling était une épreuve. Il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Alors qui d'autre que Steve pour lui imposer d'y cogiter !

Il secoua la tête en espérant que ça lui mélange les idées, et se retira à son tour de la grande salle, désireux de regagner sa zone de confort.

Irrité que Steve y ait jeté un pavé.


	16. Rédemption

Salutatiooons !

C'est terrible, parfois je pense des trucs dans ma tête et je me rends pas compte que ça n'est évident que pour moi-même. Alors je profite des notes d'auteurs pour préciser : dans ma tête à moi, les Gardiens ne sont pas des maîtres de la Terre ! Ils sont des citoyens de la Terre (d'ailleurs j'aimais beaucoup la transformation des "Gardiens de la Galaxie" en "Gardiens de la Terre"... on s'amuse comme on peut), mais ils ne maîtrisent pas la Terre. Ce privilège là n'est laissé qu'à Gamora 8) (pis peut-être à d'autres persos aussi... vous avez peut-être des pronostics d'ailleurs ? Moi je ne dirai rien :D ne spoilons rien ne spoilons rien. )

_Itsme__: je peux même pas t'en vouloir de ta petite dose de sadisme, je crois que j'en ai bien besoin xD savoir qu'on attend mes chapitres, c'est vachement stimulant mine de rien. Un peu stressant, mais hyper gratifiant. Pis ça force à avancer x) Je compte sur ce chapitre-ci pour répondre un peu plus à tes attentes :3_

Oui oui, je retourne bosser sur la suite '-'

Des bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 - Rédemption**

Peter toqua à la porte de son maître du Feu peu temps après avoir claqué la sienne au nez de ses mentors. Ils refusaient qu'il sauve sa tante ? Soit, ce serait avec Tony qu'il irait négocier.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, le milliardaire n'en menait pas large. Mine renfermée et agressivité exacerbée, il était clairement sur la défensive. Mais Peter ne se laisserait pas attendrir pour si peu, si ses mentors faisaient preuve d'autant d'exigence envers lui, rien ne l'empêchait de leur retourner la pareille. Tony n'avait pas voulu expliquer d'où lui venait cette haine viscérale pour la Terre ? Cela lui retombait dessus, car dorénavant le garçon serait intransigeant.

Il ouvrit la porte sans attendre d'y être invité, et trouva son mentor assit sur un canapé, coudes sur les genoux et mains regroupées sur son bouc entretenu.

Il vint s'asseoir à son côté.

« J'accepte de rester ici, » déclara-t-il.

Tony se redressa, _ça commence mal_, songea-t-il. Il aurait préféré que le garçon tente de le convaincre de le laisser partir, ç'aurait été plus commode que d'attendre le "mais" qui pointait le bout de son nez.

« Mais j'ai besoin que tu ailles protéger ma tante. »

... _aïe_. Il aurait définitivement préféré qu'il essaie de faire le mur.

« Je peux pas gamin.

– Pourquoi ? »

Tony se détourna. Il ne répondrait pas à cette question.

Peter persista.

« Si tu avais su que tes parents étaient en danger dans ce bateau, tu n'aurais pas tout fait pour les protéger ?

– De qu..?! »

_Hein__ ?! _Comment pouvait-il savoir ! Tony n'avait jamais évoqué le naufrage de ses parents, comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir deviné. Et il posait la question de but en blanc, comme une évidence, un raccourci logique à prendre. Comme s'il avait su que Tony aurait remué ciel et terre pour les secourir s'il en avait eu l'occasion.

« Si. J'aurais tout fait pour les sauver.

– Alors tu me comprends ?

– Oui, je te comprends.

– Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'aider ? »

Tony soupira en se détournant une fois de plus. C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée.

« J'ai au moins besoin de comprendre, » insista Peter.

Mais Tony ne voulait pas répondre.

Comme si sa dignité en dépendait. Comme si c'était son bien le plus précieux et que de le dévoiler l'en déposséderait. Il ne voulait pas en parler. L'idée même le hantait. Et l'enfant lui demandait à nouveau, avec cette innocence déconcertante, cette requête que le milliardaire ne pourrait pas ignorer beaucoup plus longtemps s'il voulait éviter de devenir ce qu'il avait toujours détesté. Une figure distante.

« Pourquoi, Tony ?

– Parce que j'ai peur. »

À peine chuchoté. Le coup était parti, murmuré, violent et inattendu. Il était parti à l'instinct.

Tony n'avait pas voulu le lâcher pourtant, il s'y était accroché. Bon sang ce qu'il s'y était accroché. Même quand Steve le provoquait avec – surtout quand Steve le provoquait avec – il avait nié, au plus profond de lui-même, cette vérité. Trop crue pour être nommée. Peter la lui dérobait. Le dire, l'avouer ainsi, c'était faire preuve d'une fragilité qu'il n'assumait pas.

Il ne regardait pas l'enfant dans les yeux, ne voulait pas subir son jugement. Pas sur une telle confession, pas alors qu'il était censé être son maître fier et valeureux. Pas alors qu'il lui avouait sa plus grande faiblesse, sa plus profonde blessure. Il était si vulnérable, devant un enfant qu'il était censé protéger.

« Peur de quoi ? » demanda la petite voix toujours assise à ses côtés.

Tony eut un sourire triste. Il ne pouvait donc rien refuser à ce gamin, condamné à tout lui raconter ? Il réitérait, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Mais Peter voulait comprendre. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il refusait de sauver sa tante, pourquoi il était en guerre contre son royaume entier.

L'ingénieur emplit ses poumons d'air en espérant dénouer sa gorge qui commençait à se faire un peu trop serrée.

« Je me suis fait enlever, dans ta région. »

Non, ça n'était pas un souvenir qu'il avait envie de raviver.

« Dans les montagnes, la chaîne de Gaoling. Séquestré, torturé. Pendant des mois. »

Était-ce des mois ? La notion de temps lui avait complètement échappée, c'était ce qu'on lui avait rapporté.

« Tous les jours, je pensais que j'allais y passer – il exhala furtivement une pensée morbide – j'aurais v_oulu _y passer. On m'a maintenu prisonnier dans cette cave insalubre de laquelle j'étais pas censé sortir. »

Si Tony avait regardé Peter, il aurait vu ses yeux s'écarquiller.

« Je n'avais aucune idée du traquenard, j'étais venu négocier un contrat d'armement pour armer le Royaume de la Terre. »

Tout juste nommé à la tête de Stark Industries, ç'avait été l'une de ses premières décisions. Largement contestée, évidemment.

« Mon père avait toujours refusé de négocier avec la Terre, il justifiait ses refus à cause des conflits qui opposaient nos deux nations. Il était hors de question d'armer l'ennemi. Le problème, qu'il n'a jamais voulu reconnaître, c'est que c'était sa faute si on était en guerre en premier lieu. S'il n'avait pas refusé dès le début, il n'y aurait sans doute pas eu d'escalade des conflits. »

_« Ces culs-de-jatte n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent ! _sermonnait Obadiah, bras droit du père Stark, sur un Tony qui argumentait._ Les esprits y feront le ménage, bon débarras ! »_

Si Obadiah Stane avait pu anticiper la mort de son plus proche ami et associé et la succession si rapide du fils prodige, il aurait certainement reconsidéré le ton qu'il avait eu ce jour-là. Car en conséquence, Tony ne l'écouta pas lorsqu'il affirma vouloir créer une rupture avec la politique jaunie de son père. Qu'importe les vives oppositions de l'homme chauve. Le nouveau patron était décidé : il renouerait le dialogue avec la Terre.

« Après la disparition de mon père, j'ai pris les rênes de l'entreprise. C'était à moi de choisir. À moi de décider avec qui on faisait du business, qui on armait. J'ai reçu une proposition de pourparlers du Royaume de la Terre à Gaoling, j'y suis allé. »

Il ne s'était pas douté des ennemis qu'il s'était fait dans son propre camp.

« Je me suis fait prendre par surprise, » lâcha-t-il, toujours peu remis du coup fourré.

Assommé, à peine arrivé.

« Ils se font appeler la communauté des Dix Anneaux, tu as dû entendre parler d'eux. Je pensais qu'ils me tueraient, mais ils m'ont réclamé des armes. Ils voulaient que je les fabrique moi-même. »

S'il n'avait pas dessiné la moitié de son arsenal de guerre, ils l'auraient probablement tué. Peut-être qu'il devait sa survie à son génie. Sans doute qu'il lui devait surtout son enlèvement.

« Quand j'ai compris qu'ils voulaient ces armes non pas pour se protéger des esprits mais pour prendre le contrôle des clans voisins et ensuite marcher sur Ba Sing Se, j'ai refusé. »

Souvenir de la réaction de ses ravisseurs lorsqu'il dit non la première fois. La deuxième, la troisième. La centième fois, et le rituel de torture qui suivait, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit laissé pour mort dans sa cellule miteuse où l'infection de ses propres déjections côtoyait celle de la décomposition de ses voisins de cellule. Bels et bien morts, eux, pour le coup.

« Au début, ils me droguaient. Je ne pouvais pas créer la moindre flamme – j'ai jamais eu aussi froid de toute ma vie. Au bout de quelques semaines la drogue n'était même plus nécessaire, je n'avais pas vu le soleil depuis tellement longtemps... »

L'obscurité était presque aussi douloureuse que le froid. Incertain de ne pas être tout à fait aveugle, brusquement rappelé à la réalité de ses rétines par les faisceaux lumineux de ses geôliers, porteurs d'un lugubre présage.

« Ils ont fini par comprendre qu'ils m'avaient neutralisé, alors ils ont arrêté les injections. La torture devait leur suffire. Je ne sais pas s'ils espéraient encore un "oui" de ma part ou si c'était juste devenu une habitude… Ils ne me demandaient même plus d'armes. Ils voulaient juste me faire payer, j'ai jamais trop su pour quoi. »

Tony avait le regard dans le vide, le souffle un peu court. Son train de pensées l'emportait vers des souvenirs qu'il préférait largement renier. Mais avec lui, c'était tout ou rien. Le gamin voulait l'histoire ? Il l'aurait, en entier. Il ne trouvait pas d'autre moyen de s'exprimer qu'en exposant, crûment, rudement, cette vérité. Nue. Hideuse. Ce n'était pas le hasard qui l'avait si profondément refoulée.

Il se concentra pour terminer son histoire avant que cette boule dans sa gorge ne l'en empêche définitivement.

« C'est quand j'ai atteint le fond que j'ai su me relever. J'ai médité, dans les conditions les plus atroces qui soient. Et j'ai trouvé une force insoupçonnée. Celle de faire renaître le feu qu'ils m'avaient enlevé. »

Ç'avait été la plus effroyable leçon d'humilité.

« J'avais passé tellement de temps dans cette cave, ils étaient persuadés que j'étais incapable de créer la moindre flamme – et je croyais vraiment comme eux, à la base. »

Le plus détestable sentiment de vulnérabilité.

« Mais j'y suis parvenu. De nulle part, le feu est venu. Ce jour-là, ils pensaient me choper pour m'en faire baver. Je t'ai allumé ces fils de putes à la broche, et je me suis enfui. »

Feu d'artifice. La flamme née du désespoir était la plus chaude de toute, il se serait brûlé lui-même. Mais des flammes ravageuses il ressortit indemne, bien plus abîmé dedans que dehors. Après ça, il n'était pas vraiment sorti de la Nation du Feu autrement que pour aller saluer Fury à Republic City. Loin, très loin de cette affreuse réalité.

Il se tourna enfin pour se confronter au regard de Peter, prêt à subir le jugement du garçon. Il fut surpris d'y voir un chemin d'humidité tracé sur sa joue. L'ingénieur se redressa, confus, troublé à l'idée de l'avoir fait pleurer. Tu parles d'une histoire pour enfant.

Il chercha des mots pour le rassurer, mais ne trouva rien d'autre à adresser qu'un regard vaguement attristé.

Le fils de la Terre s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de la manche.

« Je suis désolé, » marmonna-t-il.

Voilà qui était surprenant. Tony n'avait pas envisagé cette réaction. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas envisagé grand-chose. Son cœur meurtri trouva un réconfort singulier.

« Non c'est moi qui suis désolé... J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider. »

Peter hocha la tête. Sa gorge à lui aussi était serrée, les mots n'en sortaient pas comme il voulait. Encombrée par l'émotion d'une confession qu'il n'avait pas suspectée une seconde. Pourquoi les adultes montraient toujours l'opposé de ce qu'ils ressentaient, c'était si déroutant !

« Je comprends, » fit l'enfant.

Il avait mal avec lui, quelle horreur. Ce qu'il avait vécu, dans ces montagnes à quelques kilomètres de Gaoling à peine, sans qu'il n'en ai la moindre idée. Sans qu'il ne le suspecte un instant. Il avait été juste là, et il avait souffert. La douleur était encore vive, malhabilement masquée derrière la haine d'un royaume tout entier. Un royaume qu'il avait été dédié à défendre, et qui lui avait fait payer son dévouement. Pas étonnant que la rancœur ait pris tant de place ! Peter osait à peine imaginer le calvaire que ça devait être, ne serait-ce que de reposer un pied sur cette terre maudite.

Comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir ? Il se sentait presque coupable d'avoir vécu si paisiblement dans une région qui avait vu se dérouler de telles atrocités. Coupable d'à présent lui demander d'aller la protéger. Et il avait insisté, en plus ! Ç'avait été indécent. Il avait honte, ne méritait pas d'obtenir son aide. Il n'aurait jamais dû la lui demander en premier lieu.

Si Tony n'avait pas voulu parler, ç'avait été pour une bonne raison. À l'avoir ainsi forcé, Peter s'en voulut. Il avait franchi une ligne, et Tony l'avait laissé faire.

Il se leva.

« Merci, Tony. »

_Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité. Merci d'avoir voulu nous protéger._

Et il quitta le milliardaire en s'en voulant de ne pas parvenir à être plus réconfortant. Il passa le seuil de la chambre avec la franche intention de retrouver la sienne, sans se douter une seconde que Loki, tapi derrière la porte, n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange.

* * *

Le prince s'avança nonchalamment et sans invitation dans les appartements de Tony. L'ingénieur se leva brusquement. _Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici, lui ? _se révolta soudain le milliardaire, mal remis de ses émotions.

« Vous le saviez, pourtant, » déclara le maître de l'Air.

Tony était tendu comme un arc, suspicieux de son nouvel invité.

« En acceptant le job, continuait ce dernier. Vous saviez que ce genre de situation se produirait. »

L'ingénieur le dévisagea avec méfiance, vexé d'avoir été épié.

« Alors pourquoi refuser d'y aller ?

– Je t'ai rien demandé mistral gagnant. »

Sa venue ne devait pas être dûe au hasard. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête, le fourbe ? Il s'arrêta face à une sculpture et prétexta en étudier les contours.

« Allons, en tout franchise. Pourquoi refuser d'aller à Gaoling ?

– Pourquoi toi t'irais ? Depuis quand tu fais dans la charité ? »

Le fils d'Odin arbora l'un de ces sourires qui ne transmettait ni joie, ni amusement, mais une malice peu avenante. L'ingénieur en aurait eu des frissons.

« Me tourner les pouces ici ou mettre mes connaissances spirituelles au service d'une noble cause ? C'est vrai que le dilemme est réel.

– À d'autres, me parle pas de "noblesse" tu veux.

– Vous, par contre, le pointa-t-il du doigt. Accepter d'être le mentor d'un fils de la Terre après ce qui vous est arrivé, voilà qui est noble. Pourquoi ne pas pousser la logique au bout, Stark ? Qu'est-ce qui bloque à présent ?

– T'as vraiment besoin d'un dessin ? tenta-t-il d'éluder.

– Cessez donc de larmoyer sur votre passé. Vous avez bien survécu !

– Ôte-moi d'un doute, j'ai cherché à avoir cette conversation ? »

Le prince déambulait à présent. Les mâchoires de Tony ne s'étaient pas décontractées. Quoi que le courant d'air cherche à obtenir du maître du Feu, il mettrait un point d'honneur à ne pas le lui donner.

« Votre cas me fascine, considéra Loki, vraiment. Je suis incapable de dire si vous avez accepté l'appel de Nick Fury par fierté, par bêtise... ou par esprit de vengeance ?

– De vengeance ?

– Pour quelles autres raisons tutorer un fils de la Terre ?

– ... pour me venger sur le gamin, c'est ce que t'insinues ?

– Simple hypothèse, je cherche à comprendre. »

La stupeur du milliardaire étouffa sa colère.

« Mais tu vas pas bien !

– Vous aviez toutes les raisons de refuser, insista Loki. Le luxe de votre nation, de votre industrie. La réputation de votre père, l'amitié indécente de votre nouveau Seigneur. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé hors de ce confort ? Pour un fils de la Terre, qui plus est. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à faire dans le sacrifice.

– Parce que toi oui peut-être ?

– Moi, je n'avais rien à perdre. »

Non, évidemment qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, le prince déchu ! Devenir Mentor de l'Air du nouvel Avatar, tu parles d'une promotion. Qu'une telle opportunité lui ait été offerte était simplement révoltant. Et alors que la présence du fils d'Odin était tout juste tolérée, il osait remettre en cause celle de Tony ? L'ingénieur s'échauffait, cet interrogatoire allait mal finir.

Le milliardaire s'éloigna de quelques pas, autant que la profondeur de la pièce le lui permit. Le petit jeu de provocation du serpent ne l'amusait pas du tout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ? se révolta-t-il. Que j'attends la première occasion pour agresser le gosse qui n'a rien à voir avec mon histoire, juste parce qu'il vient de la Terre ?

– Si telle est la vérité.

– Non, bien sûr que non ! Je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour la sienne ! »

Ce serait le seul point qu'il lui concéderait.

« Vraiment, siffla l'autre reptile.

– Je sais pas si t'as capté, mais c'était ça le deal.

– Pourquoi l'avoir accepté ? Pourquoi cette dévotion, Stark ?

– La guerre, les esprits, ça te parle ?

– Vous n'en souffrez pourtant pas.

– Moi non, les autres, oui !

– En quoi ça vous concerne ? Vous êtes un marchand d'armes.

– Et pour cause ! »

Il s'éloigna une fois encore à la recherche d'une échappatoire, mais ses quelques pas le firent vite tourner en rond, un peu comme cette discussion. Le prince, lui, flânait toujours comme s'ils ne s'échangeaient que des mondanités.

« Depuis quand vous préoccupez-vous du sort des terriens ? persifla-t-il.

– Depuis que j'ai une âme ?

– Vous avez refusé de les armer.

– Mon père a refusé.

– Vous n'avez pas fait beaucoup mieux.

– J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, vois où ça m'a amené !

– À faire équipe avec moi ?

– Crétin. »

Même s'il commençait à se demander si la cave de Gaoling ne valait pas mieux que la torture psychologique d'une conversation avec Loki.

« Bien, conclut le prince. Vous refusez de me dévoiler vos vraies motivations, cela me navre. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'autres choix que de considérer vos intentions potentiellement hostiles envers l'Avatar. C'est ma mission de le protéger, vous comprenez. »

Tony se rapprocha de l'homme à la cape blanche avec fureur et le saisit au col.

« T'es détraqué mon pauvre gars ! »

Cette indécence-là, il la lui ferait ravaler. Il le plaqua au mur avec humeur, le regard consumé d'une colère provoquée. Loki était plus grand que Tony, mais plus mince aussi. Il ne se débattit pas lorsqu'il fut acculé au mur derrière lui, soutint l'iris assassin de son assaillant avec une pointe de défi.

Tony siffla, presque murmuré :

« Je n'ai absolument rien contre l'Avatar, c'est plutôt tout l'inverse. Si le gamin est une chose, c'est une victime des esprits, et c'est tout. Et je blâme mon père pour ça. »

Il s'obligea à ignorer sa pudeur, sa fierté. À ignorer les légers tremblements qui secouaient ses poings fermés. Il ignora la satisfaction pédante du prince à l'avoir poussé dans ses retranchements, à l'avoir forcé dans une telle extrémité. Il ignora tout ça pour laisser parler sa seule frustration à se faire ainsi insulter, sentiment odieux de devoir se justifier.

« C'est pour ça que je suis là. Pour réparer les erreurs d'un père autrement qu'en cherchant à l'assassiner. Pour combattre cette guerre contre les esprits comme elle devrait l'être. Pas par les armes, pas par le feu. Mais par l'Avatar. »

Loki leva un menton vainqueur. Nullement impressionné par cette soudaine agressivité et la pique non dissimulée.

« Je vois. »

Il se défit de la poigne de feu et se détourna comme si de rien n'était.

« Ça ne serait donc pas par fierté, ni par bêtise, ou par vengeance... Mais pour vous racheter ? Très bien. »

Il se rapprocha de la sortie.

« Si tel est le cas, je me demande bien pourquoi ce sens aiguisé du devoir s'arrête à un combat contre quelques esprits revanchards. Mais bon ! Tout le monde a ses limites, je suppose. »

Il sourit de plus belle en ouvrant la porte et constata avec satisfaction l'arrivée de Steve, obstruant toute marge de répartie à Tony. Le soldat questionna du regard la situation qu'il sentait clairement tendue. L'ingénieur cherchait-il à cacher des tremblements ?

Face à l'absence de réponse, il enchaîna sur la raison première de sa venue.

« Le banquet va commencer. Allons-y. »


	17. Métal

Salutations !

C'est avec émotion, joie et gratitude que je vous annonce... le retour de ma bêta-lectrice ! *ouaiiis* *hourraaa* *fini les fautes d'orthograaaphe* *enfin une histoire cohéreeente* *ça va chier des buuulles* pardon je m'emporte.

_Itsme__:__ combien de chapitres ? '_' eh si seulement je savais. x) J'en suis à 30 là, si tu veux tout savoir, en plein livre du Feu. Je pense encore en avoir 4 ou 5 à écrire pour le Feu, pis on part pour l'Air, qui devrait faire à peu près la même taille... donc je dirais, une cinquantaine ? Non, au départ je n'avais pas prévu une histoire si longue, mais oui, j'aime le slowbuilding, donc j'essaie de prendre le temps et de faire ça bien x)  
_

_Mutekiam : j'en profite pour te répondre ici aussi, si tu veux bien ^^ tu l'auras remarqué, pour moi Loki c'est le dieu de la discorde, y'a pas à chercher plus loin xD pour la trahison vécue par Tony, j'ai clairement adapté son histoire donc de ce côté rien de nouveau, tu ne devrais pas être trop étonnée par ce qui va suivre ^^_

Je vous laisse avec le petit chapitre qui vient, et je vous retrouve dans les reviews :D

Des bisous ~

* * *

**Chapitre 16 - Métal**

« Bienvenus, clama T'Challa. Bienvenus à toutes et à tous, au festin célébrant l'arrivée du nouvel Avatar. Peter Parker ! »

De l'immense salle bondée d'inconnus naquit une puissante salve d'acclamations. Peter en eut des frissons.

« C'est avec fierté que nous l'accueillons aujourd'hui chez lui. Avec Peter arrive l'espoir de jours meilleurs. Des jours sans pleurs ni morts, des jours de paix. Dans sa mission, l'Avatar n'est pas seul. Il est accompagné de ses mentors. Steve Rogers, de l'Eau. Loki Odinson, de l'Air. Tony Stark, du Feu. Gamora, de la Terre. »

Les applaudissements s'étaient mués en clameurs de contestation. T'Challa leva une main.

« Il va sans dire – la huée se tarit – que l'accueil qu'ils recevront sera digne de leurs rôles. Il ne sera toléré aucun impair à leur égard. Aucun. »

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée. Peter ne savait pas trop s'il devait être soulagé que l'ordre résonne tant comme une menace.

« Souhaitons-leur un franc succès. Vive l'Avatar ! »

La salle trinqua d'une même voix :

« Vive l'Avatar ! »

Et le festin débuta, rapidement noyé sous le brouhaha des discussions et des tintements de couverts. Tony avait revêtu son plus bel air neutre et détaché, prétextant ignorer les regards noirs qui lui étaient joyeusement lancés depuis la foule. Il était tant occupé à paraître nonchalant qu'il n'avait pas vu l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant se glisser à ses côtés.

« Tony Stark ? »

Il aurait été prêt à lui enfoncer la fourchette dans le nez si l'inconnu n'avait pas parlé d'une voix aussi posée. Le nouveau venu devait l'avoir un peu compris, car il leva deux paumes en l'air.

« J-je suis désolé, je ne veux pas vous déranger. Je voulais juste vous rencontrer.

– Me... rencontrer ?

– Je suis très admiratif de vos travaux. Les condensateurs que vous avez développés pour stocker l'énergie des éclairs sont vraiment remarquables.

– ... mes travaux ?

– Oui, et ceux de votre père aussi. J'aurais aimé avoir autant de succès que lui sur la manipulation des esprits...

– Pardonnez-moi, mais vous êtes ?

– Oh, e-excusez-moi, quel impoli je fais. Banner, Bruce Banner. Enchanté. »

Tony ne fit qu'un tour sur sa chaise pour saisir la main de son interlocuteur avec entrain.

« Docteur Banner ! Mais bien sûr ! C'est un honneur, vraiment. Vous, ici ?

– Je, euh, j'habite ici. Dans la cité royale.

– Si proche du roi ?

– Oui, il faut croire qu'il me veut à ses côtés.

– Pour sa protection ? » pensa-t-il deviner.

L'autre homme eut un rire gêné.

« Plutôt pour ma supervision. »

Le milliardaire adopta une moue étonnée.

« Vous superviser ? Quel gâchis. Vous n'avez rien à faire entre ces quatre murs !

– Oh détrompez-vous, cet environnement me convient bien.

– Votre esprit ?

– Oui, il... ne répond pas si mal au protocole qu'on a mis en place...

– Pourrais-je le voir ?

– Oh, hem. Je n'espère pas. Cela fait déjà des mois depuis le dernier incident...

– Allons, pas de chichi entre nous. Cette fusion dépasse de loin les travaux les plus fous de mon père, ce serait une hérésie que de repartir sans avoir eu droit à une petite démonstration.

– Ça n'est vraiment pas recommandable.

– Vous ne le maîtrisez pas ?

– Disons... qu'on cohabite.

– Pouvez-vous communiquer avec lui ? Communiquer avec les autres esprits ? Comment c'était, dans leur royaume ? Est-ce qu'il lui arrive d'apparaître la nuit ? »

Le docteur gloussa de gêne sous la curiosité croissante de Tony, qui en avait déjà oublié son repas.

Steve, à l'autre bout de la tablée, les observait.

Il soupira, et apostropha le roi.

« Votre Altesse. Nous irons remplir la mission que vous nous avez confiée, et repousser les esprits de la région de Gaoling. »

Il hésita, osa un regard à sa droite. Loki hocha la tête, Tony s'était emballé dans sa conversation.

« Loki et moi irons.

– Merci, Captain. Vous rendez au Royaume de la Terre un immense service. »

Les deux maîtres opinèrent du chef. Peter osa un regard en coin à Tony qui était à présent parfaitement ignorant de son environnement et de tout ce qui ne touchait pas aux manipulations d'esprits – en laboratoire.

* * *

Le maître du Feu raccompagnait son tout nouvel ami à travers les larges rues généreusement illuminées de la cité royale. Ils n'avaient cessé d'échanger tout au long de la soirée, Tony était captivé par le l'intelligence du docteur. Il avait tellement de questions sur cet esprit qui l'habitait, sur les circonstances de la fusion, leur mode de cohabitation, il en aurait presque oublié la raison première de sa venue à la capitale.

« Demain doc', affirma-t-il avec entrain, je passe vous chercher et vous me montrerez ce fameux détecteur d'esprit.

– Demain ? hésita Bruce. Je croyais que, enfin- le roi ne voulait-il pas vous confier une mission, au nord ? »

L'enthousiasme s'évanouit soudain du visage de Tony. Il vira au pâle.

« Navré, souffla doucement Banner. Ça ne me regarde pas. »

Le petit homme s'éloigna sans inviter Tony à le suivre, il était presque chez lui. Il adressa un sourire un peu timide au milliardaire rendu bien silencieux.

« Je vous retrouverai ici demain matin, si cela vous convient. Bonne nuit, Tony. »

L'ingénieur hocha la tête sans aplomb, Bruce disparut dans le calme de la cité.

Il resta au milliardaire le sentiment d'avoir été expulsé de sa zone de confort comme on en aurait soufflé une feuille morte.

* * *

Le lendemain, Gamora avisa Steve qui se préparait à reprendre la route, adossée au battant de la porte, elle avait les bras croisés.

« Vous avez tort de refuser l'aide des Gardiens. Vous n'avez rien à prouver. »

Le soldat suspendit son rangement.

« Ne prenez pas ça personnellement Gamora. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont compétents dans leur domaine... C'était juste une condition que Loki ne semblait pas prêt à négocier.

– Vous vous cachez derrière les états d'âmes du prince, Rogers. Ayez au moins la décence d'assumer vos propres simagrées. »

Elle fit volte-face et Steve grimaça, avant d'hocher la tête pour lui-même. Elle marquait ce point-là. Le prince en question fit son apparition, paré à reprendre la route. Les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à partir lorsqu'une voix les arrêta.

« Vous comptez vous y rendre comment, au juste ? À pied ? »

Tony les dépassait, visage fermé mais veste sur les épaules.

« Vous seriez incapables de faire voler ce bébé sans mon aide. »

Et tandis que le maître du Feu menait la marche vers son ballon dirigeable, Steve et Loki échangèrent un regard. L'éclair de vanité qui illumina la pupille du prince resterait un mystère pour le maître de l'Eau. Il consentit simplement à suivre ses camarades en silence, satisfait.

Soulagé.

* * *

Gamora guida Peter dans une armurerie pour sa première leçon officielle.

« Tu sais, tu as raison, énonça-t-elle tout en parcourant les allées d'épées, haches et divers poignards en acier. Tu sais te battre. Je t'ai vu faire. Tu as de la force, de la stabilité. Tu sais maîtriser la Terre. »

Elle choisit une épée parmi ses jumelles, en observa le pommeau.

« Mais ce ne sont pas là les plus grandes qualités des maîtres de la Terre. »

Elle glissa deux doigts de long de la lame.

« L'écoute, la patience sont les bases essentielles à cette maîtrise. Ce sont ces qualités qui constituent ta plus grande force. Tu dois t'employer à approfondir cet art si tu veux progresser. »

D'une volée contrôlée, l'épée fit un demi-tour dans les mains expertes de la jeune femme qui le rattrapa par la lame, pour tendre le pommeau à Peter.

« Prends cette épée, et suis-moi. »

Peter s'exécuta et suivit sa maîtresse à l'extérieur, ils s'assirent en tailleur sur un sol rocailleux. Gamora, face à lui, tenait une épée légèrement plus longue que celle qu'elle lui avait confiée. La lame était posée à plat au creux de ses mains. Le garçon l'imita.

« La maîtrise du métal est un don dérivé de la maîtrise de la Terre, enseigna-t-elle. Elle repose exclusivement sur la patience et l'écoute. Il existe toute sorte de métaux, la plupart sont des alliages dont les composants sont extraits de cette même terre que tu maîtrises. La proportion de terre dans le métal varie. Moins le métal est raffiné et plus facilement tu pourras le maîtriser. Le métal pur est le plus raffiné, il n'a pas d'impureté, c'est pourquoi il ne nous est pas accessible. Ce n'est pas le cas de cette épée que tu tiens entre tes mains. Concentre-toi, et ressens la Terre dans la lame. Représente-toi les impuretés glissées entre les mailles du métal. Des bouts de pierre oubliés que tu serais en mesure de contrôler. Ferme les yeux, et ressens la présence de la Terre dans l'acier. »

* * *

Tony n'en menait pas large. Il avait pris les commandes de son dirigeable comme il en avait l'habitude et maintenait une façade de circonstances, mais il savait ne leurrer personne. Il n'était pas à l'aise.

Comme pour l'enfoncer, Rogers décida de mettre en place un plan d'action – qui lui était grandement destiné, avait-il deviné à sa première phrase.

« Cette fois-ci, tentons de ne pas massacrer les esprits. »

L'ingénieur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ils n'en reviendraient que plus en colère encore, justifia le soldat, et c'est quelque chose à éviter à tout prix. N'aggravons pas la situation des habitants de cette région.

– C'est pas de la mauvaise volonté, riposta le milliardaire. J'ai juste pas beaucoup d'autres options par rapport aux monstres violets que d'y foutre le feu. J'ai littéralement un départ d'incendie à chaque phalange.

– Vous ne sauriez contrôler vos pulsions, le pyromane ?

– La ferme.

– Repoussez-les mais n'y allez pas frontalement, suggéra Steve. Concentrez-vous sur la protection des civils. Loki, vous gérerez les esprits. J'essaierai de vous faire gagner du temps. »

Tony haussa les épaules en se détournant. Peu importe, du moment que les esprits le gardaient occupé, il oublierait peut-être dans quelle province il s'apprêtait à mettre les pieds.

* * *

Peter se concentrait de toutes ses forces sur l'acier froid qu'il tenait entre les doigts. Il avait beau sonder l'instrument en long et en large, il n'y trouvait aucun écho. Juste une surface lisse tranchante et inaccessible. Rien qui ne lui soit familier, rien qu'il puisse exploiter.

« Peter. »

Le garçon sentit qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, il n'ouvrit donc pas les siens non plus, mais leva légèrement la tête dans un signe d'écoute.

« Tu es dissipé. »

_Quoi ?_ Il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil ! Il n'avait pas gesticulé, ne s'était pas énervé, n'avait jamais qu'essayé depuis au moins vingt bonnes minutes de faire parler l'instrument qui n'avait pas bronché d'un pouce. Il allait contester la remarque injustifiée mais sa tutrice fut plus rapide.

« Tu n'es pas concentré, ton attention est ailleurs.

– C'est la lame de métal qui t'a dit ça ?

– Non, ta tension artérielle. »

… _hein ?_

« L'écoute, Peter. Je te sens, juste à côté de moi. Je visualise ton contact avec le sol sous toi. Tes légers mouvements provoqués par ta respiration – qui est d'ailleurs bien trop rapide. Je sens le contact de tes jambes sur le sol, j'entends le battement de ton sang dans tes veines. Si je suis capable d'entendre ça, tu es capable de ressentir la terre dans cette lame d'acier. Concentre-toi.

– Je suis concentré.

– Non, tu forces ton attention, et ça ne marche pas. Fais le vide dans ton esprit, tu penses trop. »

Peter soupira en laissant tomber son épée jusque-là religieusement maintenue à l'horizontale.

« Évidemment que je pense trop, May est en danger.

– Laisse tes maîtres se préoccuper de la sécurité de ta tante, et occupe-toi de ton apprentissage.

– Personne n'aurait à se préoccuper de sa sécurité si elle avait pu venir avec nous dès le début. »

Gamora ouvrit les yeux pour adresser un regard noir à son apprenti. Peter l'avait – plus ou moins – anticipé, aussi ne se laissa-t-il pas _trop_ impressionner.

« As-tu un reproche à m'adresser ? siffla-t-elle.

– J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là, » marmonna-t-il simplement.

Il mentirait s'il disait que sa maîtresse ne l'effrayait pas au moins un peu.

« Elle ne l'est pas. Ne dépense pas une énergie futile à ressasser ce qui ne peut être changé.

– Sauf que ça peut être changé.

– Non.

– Pourquoi ?

– Cesse de défier mon autorité jeune homme.

– Je veux juste comprendre !

– Tu n'as rien à comprendre, juste à me faire confiance.

– C'est débile. Je ne peux pas te faire confiance si tu refuses qu'on en parle. »

Gamora abandonna sa position de méditation, reposa méticuleusement l'épée à ses côtés.

« Parle, Avatar. Je t'écoute, qu'as-tu à me dire ? »

Peter était peut-être un peu plus impressionné encore. Il n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion pour autant.

« Tu ne cherches pas à me comprendre. May est tout ce que j'ai, elle est ma famille. S'il lui arrive quelque chose parce que je suis parti… Je m'en voudrais pour toujours.

– Je le comprends.

– Non tu ne comprends pas, sinon tu l'aurais laissé venir ! Je fais quoi moi, si elle est blessée par ma faute ? »

Sans crier gare Gamora se leva, et commença à s'éloigner. Peter resta béat par cette retraite soudaine, coupé court dans son énervement.

« Viens, » adressa-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Il aurait été erroné de dire que le ton de la maîtresse de la Terre s'était adoucit, mais aucune colère ne paraissait dans cette requête. Légèrement suspicieux mais obéissant, Peter se leva et prit sa suite.

Ils laissèrent là les épées dérobées à l'armurerie du roi.

* * *

Les trois hommes survolaient le Royaume de la Terre depuis déjà quelques heures. Une fois la ville quittée, les hameaux s'étaient faits plus éparses, les habitations plus rares. Au nord, la chaîne de montagnes surplombant Gaoling commençait à apparaître. Tony tenta d'oublier l'existence même de ce récif alpin, conserva une attention exagérée aux paysages qui défilaient sous leurs pieds.

Steve l'imitait en silence à l'autre bord du dirigeable, chacun couvrait du regard une superficie respectable, paré à déceler la moindre agitation inhabituelle. Mais jusque-là, c'était le calme plat.

Ils ne savaient pas que Loki ne rejoignait pas leur avis.

Assis en tailleur dans un coin, il n'eut pas besoin de méditer longtemps pour sentir qu'ils s'approchaient d'une zone troublée. Des esprits étaient là, peu enclins à négocier. Il se sentit opprimé par la force de leur colère. Un regroupement sans précédent. Mais plus terrifiant encore, une présence. Plus qu'aucune autre, l'aura se détachait du champ de force qu'il percevait, à des kilomètres de là. Une énergie écrasante, dominante. Il savait trop bien ce dont il en retournait.

Steve le tira de sa transe désagréable.

« Là, » pointa le capitaine à travers la baie vitrée.

Les deux autres maîtres le rejoignirent et scrutèrent le hameau désigné. Aux premiers abords rien ne trahissait la présence d'une activité spirituelle. Ils attendirent, crispés, que l'apparition se manifeste à nouveau pour se décider à y mettre le cap, ou non.

Après quelques interminables secondes, une forme violacée surgît d'un hangar isolé dont il détruit entièrement l'entrée, à en faire valser les planches de bois. La bête informe tenait sur ses deux membres arrière, mais c'est à quatre pattes qu'elle chargeait en direction du cœur du village.

Tony jura et se précipita à la barre de son dirigeable pour ajuster leur trajectoire. Lorsqu'il actionna le levier qui ouvrit la porte donnant sur l'extérieur, l'air s'engouffra avec violence dans la cabine.

« Stark, attendez ! cria Steve par-dessus le vrombissement du vent.

– Pas le temps Cap ! »

Et le milliardaire sauta dans le vide.

Loki se positionna à son tour sur le pas de l'ouverture, cape immaculée et cheveux noirs fouettant dans l'air. Il avisa la distance les séparant du plancher des vaches.

« Loki ?

– Désolé, Captain. On se retrouve en bas ! »

Un sourire moqueur plus tard, et le prince disparut comme l'industriel avant lui.

Steve adopta une mine déconfite pour personne d'autres que sa propre stupéfaction. Il chercha une solution pour ne pas rester suspendu dans les airs alors que son aide serait nécessaire, en bas. Son regard s'accrocha à la valve d'entrée du réservoir d'eau du dirigeable. Il hocha la tête en considérant l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

Il allait regretter ce choix. S'il vivait assez longtemps pour ça, il allait le regretter.


	18. Chute libre

Saaalutations.

Vous savez quel jour on est ? Le 1er novembre. Vous savez ce que ça signifie ? C'est le début du NaNo ! Un mois de 30 jours pour écrire 50 000 mots, a piece of cake! (non). En gros, ça me fait écrire au rythme d'un chapitre tous les deux jours x) Vous me diriez "mais Lena, c'est ce que t'as fait l'année dernière, les ~15 premiers chapitres des Mentors sont nés du NaNo 2018 !" et je vous répondrais que c'est tout à fait vrai, merci de cette remarque très pertinente ! Mais j'ai douillé sa mère après pour en assurer la correction xD Du coup je ne sais pas si je vais poursuivre l'écriture des Mentors ce mois-ci. Peut-être un peu, mais j'ai d'autres histoires en tête donc j'alternerais sans doute les plaisirs.

Parce que Les Mentors, je les savoure, voyez-vous. Me dire que je pourrais achever cette histoire d'ici la fin du mois, c'est trop violent x) (oui oui j'y suis dédiée !) Je vous tiendrai informée de mes avancées ce mois-ci, on verra bien ^^

_Mutekiam_ _précieux ! C'est le terme je crois xD je sais pas, j'aime cette dichotomie entre la discrétion du Docteur Banner et la place que prend son imposant colocataire. Et oui il se fait complètement poser un lapin xD Mais c'est pour la bonne cause, il en sera fier, le docteur, de ce lapin. Quant à ta dernière question, merci de l'avoir posée, la réponse est juste après x)_

_Itsme__ je suis incapable de faire plus de quelques chapitres sans une bonne dose d'action x) c'est pour ça qu'on les aime, nos Marvel. Non ?_

Allez, je file ouvrir cette page blanche qui me terrifie tant.

Des bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 - Chute libre (ou toboggan glacé)**

Tony fendait l'air, propulsé par ses éternelles flammes rouges et jaunes qui accéléraient sa chute libre. Il ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à dépasser la ferme ravagée, ne ralentit pas avant d'avoir doublé le monstre qui fonçait droit vers le centre de la bourgade. Là où les villageois s'étaient réfugiés. Une fois au-dessus de la place du village il pivota pour freiner sa course enflammée et atterrit dans un panache de flammes ardentes.

Le monstre rugit, surprit par la chaleur soudaine qui le coupa dans son élan.

Les flammes autour du milliardaire s'atténuèrent, il se redressa. Leva le menton pour apprécier la taille de l'esprit devant lui.

Merde, il était moins gros depuis là-haut !

Le monstre abattit au sol ses deux membres antérieurs dans un rugissement strident. Il était composé d'une énergie filandreuse qui semblait s'évaporer aussi rapidement qu'elle se reformait. Ses deux yeux jaunes fixèrent Tony avec tout le mépris que la face bestiale était capable de communiquer.

Le temps d'une seconde, Tony paniqua.

Qu'était-il censé faire, là tout de suite, si ça n'était le réduire en cendre purement et simplement ? C'était lui qui finirait en poussière s'il ne se décidait pas à agir rapidement. Car la bête se cambrait, parée à charger son adversaire convenablement immobile.

Tony recula de quelques pas. Les membres ainsi levés, l'esprit devait bien faire quatre ou cinq mètres de haut. Le coup qu'il allait lui porter aurait raison de lui comme d'une fourmi. Alors d'instinct, il chauffa son poing et dégagea un jet de feu en direction de la tête du monstre.

Le filet enflammé frôla la face de la bête et la déstabilisa. Elle recula de plusieurs pas.

Le temps pour Tony de se rendre compte qu'une dizaine de villageois étaient regroupés derrière lui, tétanisés. Ils regardaient le maître du Feu avec de grands yeux apeurés, blottis les uns contre les autres. Vulnérables, impuissants.

L'ingénieur concevait sans mal que la peur restreigne le champ des possibilités, mais de là à rester parfaitement immobile, fallait pas pousser !

« Courrez ! » leur ordonna-t-il d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu moins autoritaire. Les habitants sursautèrent, déguerpirent se réfugier derrière les bâtiments voisins.

Quoi que bien, bien trop lentement.

Le monstre, d'un revers de la patte, percuta Tony qui ne l'avait pas vu venir. L'ingénieur projeté au sol, le monstre prit les habitants en chasse. Tony, sonné, roula en avant, brandit les mains jointes devant lui, généra une barrière de feu qui s'étira en longueur.

La course de l'esprit fut stoppée par ce rideau enflammé, il se cabra. Rugit. Fit demi-tour pour s'en prendre aux villageois de l'autre côté de la place. Tony bondit et forma une muraille jumelle séparant l'esprit des souris qu'il poursuivait.

La bête tourna sur elle-même en feulant sur le brasier qui commençait doucement à l'encercler. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle fit face à l'homme à l'origine de sa déroute.

L'ingénieur esquiva un coup en sautant de côté. Heureusement qu'avec la taille, la bête perdait en vitesse. Il en esquiva un deuxième en reculant. Un troisième en se baissant. Ce duo ne pourrait pas s'éterniser.

Tony était trop occupé à ne pas marcher sur les pieds de son partenaire inopiné, il ne vit pas Loki arriver. Le prince s'approchait du ring enflammé, profitant de la distraction que lui fournissait son coéquipier. Bâton brandi, il commença à le faire tournoyer.

Le pas de la bête soudain s'arrêta. Stoppée net par une force intangible, elle se tourna vers ce qui semblait en être l'origine. Le maître de l'Air continuait à mouvoir son bâton avec lenteur. Tony n'était pas soulagé : la fureur dans l'iris ambré de l'esprit ne s'était pas calmée. Il arma ses poings, se prépara à couvrir son idiot d'acolyte.

L'esprit s'approchait du prince en grondant, s'il avait eu des dents il les aurait sans doute montrées. Le fils d'Odin ne semblait pas impressionné. Une preuve irréfutable, s'il en fallait une, qu'il n'était pas censé.

Enfin les mouvements d'air de Loki l'enveloppèrent. De manière furtive et par intermittence, le vent scintilla, presque imperceptible. Des éclats colorés, quasiment invisibles. La bête toujours grondait. Puis soudain s'évapora. En fine poussière violette, l'esprit disparut.

Tony resta estomaqué.

« Tu pouvais pas commencer par-là ?

– Ne pensez pas qu'il s'agisse d'un exercice facile. »

Le milliardaire leva les yeux au ciel, presque vexé d'avoir ignoré jusque-là les capacités du prince. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour sans demander son reste, qu'une silhouette blonde les rejoignit, essoufflée. Tony ne put s'empêcher un éclat de rire.

« C'est sympa de te joindre à nous Stevie. »

Le soldat voulut articuler mais le souffle lui manqua, les mains sur les hanches. Il pointa derrière son épaule la raison de son retard. Tony émit un sifflement impressionné.

Une construction de glace, toboggan géant visible à bonne distance. Tony rit un coup, avant de – et à juste titre – se questionner sur l'origine de toute cette eau. Il rit beaucoup moins lorsque Steve se confessa.

Loki ignora les remontrances de l'un de ses partenaires sur le deuxième pour constater que la menace éliminée, les habitants sortaient timidement de leurs cachettes. Les lignes enflammées formées par Tony plus tôt s'étaient éteintes, il n'en restait presque rien.

Les villageois se rapprochèrent.

* * *

Peter et Gamora avaient rapidement quitté le quartier royal pour s'enfoncer dans la ville de Ba Sing Se. Gamora avait commandé à Peter de rester à ses côtés, il n'avait pas protesté.

Les hauts bâtiments de pierre, de marbre et de métal firent rapidement place à des bâtisses moins nobles, moins larges, moins bien entretenues. Les rues se faisaient petit à petit plus étroites, plus encombrées. Très vivantes. Des échoppes se succédaient, des charrettes se frayaient un passage dans une rue rendue boueuse par les pas qui se multipliaient, s'accumulaient, sur un sol mou. Des vendeurs à la sauvette opéraient çà et là, plusieurs fois des inconnus tendirent des bibelots à Peter en l'incitant à acheter.

Le garçon avait juste hoché la tête en se rapprochant de Gamora, s'efforçant de marcher dans ses pas rapides. Il ne voulait pas être semé dans une foule où il aurait bien du mal à la retrouver.

Il était frappant de parcourir la ville autrement que depuis le confort du dirigeable Stark. Là les bruits se mêlaient aux odeurs, l'animation était palpable et la densité de la foule une réalité. Beaucoup d'aspects de Ba Sing Se rappelaient Gaoling. Les mêmes produits étalés sur les présentoirs, les mêmes personnes pour les acheter, les pères et mères fatigués avec leurs marmailles, les jeunes gens qui traînaient en bande, les vieux messieurs qui prenaient trop de temps pour traverser la rue.

C'était une ville que Peter voyait pour la première fois et qui, pourtant, lui était déjà très familière.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une petite colline qui se dressait en plein cœur de la ville. Ils la gravirent jusqu'à son sommet, où un chêne trônait fièrement, entouré d'une herbe sauvage. Oasis de verdure inattendue au cœur d'une ville de tôle, de pierre et de boue. Gamora en effleura le tronc, avant de se tourner vers la ville. De là, ils avaient une vue dégagée sur une bonne partie de la cité dont l'agitation semblait intarissable.

« Que vois-tu, Peter ? »

Soudainement sorti de ses pensées dans lesquelles il s'était enfermé, il bafouilla.

« Euh… Ba Sing Se ?

– Que ressens-tu ? »

Il prit un instant pour y songer, se concentra brièvement sur le sol sous ses pieds.

« Des gens. Du mouvement.

– Combien ? »

L'enchaînement de ces questions n'était pas pour le mettre à l'aise. Il répondit à l'instinct.

« Beaucoup ?

– Combien, Peter ? Concentre-toi. »

Le garçon voulut contester, bien lucide sur le fait qu'il lui serait impossible d'évaluer précisément le nombre d'âmes parcourant les rues de la capitale à ce moment. Mais répondre du tac au tac n'était sans doute pas la réaction la plus pertinente, il ne la duperait pas. Il se força donc à rester patient quelques secondes et entreprit une tentative de décompte.

« Trop, souffla-t-il finalement. Je ne peux pas les compter.

– Exactement. »

Ah, ça n'était donc pas un piège.

« Ce que tu n'arrives pas à dénombrer, ça n'est qu'une infime partie de Ba Sing Se. Qui n'est elle-même qu'un bout du Royaume de la Terre. Qui n'est qu'une nation parmi quatre. Ton rôle d'Avatar est de veiller sur tous ces gens, toutes ces personnes que tu n'arrives même pas à compter. Tous autant qu'ils sont, ils comptent sur toi pour leur apporter la paix et la sécurité. Tous. Tu dois apprendre à te défaire de tes attaches qui obstruent la portée de ta vision. Tu dois voir plus loin que la protection de ta tante. C'est la protection du monde qui t'incombe. »

Peter sentit une gêne pointer le bout de son nez. Une gêne qui devint une aigreur, qui, montant graduellement, se transforma en colère. Elle l'avait amené ici pour ça ? Pour lui dire ce qu'il savait déjà ? Pour lui répéter que son rôle, ce rôle qu'il n'avait pas choisi, qui s'était imposé à lui comme un fardeau de responsabilités, était celui qui devrait à présent lui dicter sa vie ? Qu'à cause d'un hasard fichtrement mal foutu, il devait se détacher de sa tante ? Quel genre de rôle oblige à vivre dans la solitude et la culpabilité ! C'était absurde, c'était une responsabilité qu'il n'avait pas cherchée, et qu'il n'était certainement pas prêt à accepter sans broncher.

« C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que ma tante reste avec nous. Pour que je ne la sauve pas elle, mais tous les autres ?

– Pour que tu te concentres sur ton devoir qui dépasse les frontières de ton quartier.

– Mais c'est injuste ! J'ai jamais demandé ça, qui voudrait être responsable de la sécurité de la planète entière ?

– Je sais que c'est une charge considérable, mais tu ne peux y échapper. Tu dois apprendre à te détacher de tes désirs personnels, pour le bien de tous.

– C'est inhumain.

– C'est une question d'habitude.

– Parce que toi, ça ne te dérangerait pas ? L'idée de devoir affronter tout le mal du monde en laissant tes amis derrière toi, ça ne te ferait rien ? »

Gamora offrit un regard indulgent.

« Bien sûr que si. Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était facile.

– Alors arrête d'exiger ça de moi comme si c'était évident !

– Je cherche à te faire comprendre, ta tante ne sera en sécurité que lorsque tu seras un Avatar accompli. Chercher à la protéger maintenant c'est la mettre en danger plus tard, elle, et le reste des habitants de cette planète.

– Je n'y arriverai pas, geint-il soudain.

– Tu n'es pas tout seul, nous sommes là. J'ai moi aussi abandonné ma famille pour cette mission.

– Ta famille à toi elle sait se battre, et ils ne sont pas seuls.

– C'est vrai. Mais ils ne me manquent pas moins. »

Voilà que l'humanité de sa tutrice refaisait timidement surface. Rares étaient les fois où Peter l'avait aperçue, sous le masque d'insensibilité de la mercenaire. C'était pourtant ce à quoi il se raccrochait pour accepter ses leçons. Pour y voir plus que des ordres sans émotion. Pour voir en elle un exemple, un modèle à suivre. C'était ce qui lui donnait de l'espoir, du courage. Il lui en fallait plus.

« Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? » osa-t-il.

L'ombre d'un sourire traversa les lèvres de Gamora.

Les villageois s'étaient regroupés en cercle autour des trois hommes, mais demeuraient à petite distance. Les intrus les impressionnaient un peu, avec leur grande cape blanche, leur tunique rouge et leur blason bleu, dans un univers qui adulait le vert et le brun. Mais il était difficile de se méprendre sur leurs intentions charitables ; une petite dame empotée s'avança jusqu'au prince de l'Air.

« Merci, merci, » couina-t-elle en tendant ses mains en avant, couvant l'espoir que Loki les saisisse.

Il s'en abstint impérieusement. L'attention de Tony et Steve, ce dernier subissant le courroux de l'ingénieur, fut enfin captée. Tony eut un moment de recul lorsqu'il réalisa les dizaines d'yeux pointés sur eux, prenant conscience de l'environnement dans lequel il avait atterri. Son instinct le rappela soudainement à l'ordre et il adopta une posture méfiante.

« Ne perdez pas de temps, s'empressa la bonne femme. Il y en a d'autres, à l'est. Vous devez les arrêter, s'il vous plaît ! »

Voyant Loki, très peu enclin à converser avec le petit bout de femme qu'il dédaignait presque du regard, et Tony, dont l'agacement avait irrévocablement fait place à la défiance, Steve prit le relais. Blâmant pour lui-même l'impertinence de ses coéquipiers.

« Merci, madame. Nous y allons sans tarder, » adressa-t-il à la vieille dame, à ses coéquipiers, et sans doute à un peu l'ensemble du village.

« Et comment fait-on pour retourner à bord du dirigeable, monsieur le génie ? » fit Loki en se tournant vers Tony.

Pour toute réponse, Tony sortit de sa poche une télécommande dont il déplia le clapet, et dont les touches émirent des "bip" peu caractéristiques. Le milliardaire eut un sourire satisfait.

« T'es pas le seul à garder des tours dans ton sac, l'alizée. Le dirigeable arrive. »

Et le ballon se rapprocha bel et bien. Il perdit légèrement en altitude, mais demeurait bien trop haut pour être accessible. Tony tritura de nouveau sa télécommande et une trappe à l'arrière du dirigeable s'ouvrit.

« Vous souhaitez peut-être vous reculer, » suggéra le maître du Feu.

Steve et Loki s'exécutèrent avec lenteur, scrutant la trappe en se demandant ce qui pourrait bien en sortir.

Lorsque deux masses noires surgirent de la cavité, ils se reculèrent avec bien plus d'entrain. Deux objets imposants tombèrent en chute libre, jusqu'à ce que des parachutes s'ouvrent brutalement pour ralentir leur descente et permettre aux engins d'atterrir tout en douceur.

Deux motos flambant neuves arborant avec la discrétion connue de l'industriel les blasons de la Nation du Feu. Les bolides étaient impressionnants, bijoux de mécanique que Tony avait eu un malin plaisir à créer de toute pièce. Il s'approcha de l'une d'entre elles, décrocha nonchalamment le parachute avec pour ferme ambition de l'abandonner ici.

« Super. Des parachutes pour vos machines, mais aucun pour vos passagers, » nota Steve avec amertume.

Tony lui jeta un casque que le soldat attrapa d'un réflexe, et enfila ses lunettes d'aviateur.

« Sans rancune Cap. Tu conduis l'autre. »

Loki contournait les engins, les appréciant avec retenue.

« Deux motos, Stark. Vraiment ?

– Traitement de faveur pour toi, princesse. Je serai ton chauffeur ! »

En arrivant de l'autre côté du bolide Loki constata avec horreur le side-car qui y était accroché.

« Vous n'y songez pas. »

Pour toute réponse, Tony lui envoya un casque et enfourcha sa bécane dont il fit rugir le moteur.

« En selle, on n'a pas toute la journée. »

Loki envisagea sérieusement de retourner le casque dans la figure du clown en rouge, mais le ronronnement de la deuxième moto et le sourire réjoui du maître de l'Eau qui la chevauchait finirent de le blaser. Il n'ajouta rien, si ce n'est un regard lourd de reproches, en s'asseyant dans la motocyclette qui lui était dédiée.

Tony démarra en trombes, dégageant de grandes volutes de poussières dans un demi-tour ostentatoire. Steve se mit sur ses talons après avoir adressé un dernier signe amical aux villageois qui avaient regardé la scène avec stupéfaction.

Et les maîtres disparurent dans les volutes de poussière qu'ils soulevèrent.


	19. Deux motos et trois héros

Salutations,

_Itsme : you're the one ! Ma pauvre si je publie tous les deux jours je vais arriver à court de chapitre avant d'avoir atteint la fin ^^' je suis trop loin du but pour te promettre une chose pareille, **mais** **!** à partir du moment où j'ai fini l'écriture, je pourrais potentiellement envisager un rythme plus rapide :P ça te va comme deal ? Dès que le dernier chapitre est prêt, les publications s'accélèrent. J'ai pas mieux en boutique, affaire du siècle ! À prendre ou à laisser !  
_

Vous voulez une anecdote pas très intéressante ? Oui ? Roh vous me flattez :3 j'ai commandé une (vraie) couverture pour Les Mentors ! Devis et tout et tout, j'me fais plaisir. (Si seulement j'avais le moindre talent d'illustratrice... c'est ma cousine qui va être contente). J'espère que je trouverai un moyen pour vous le partager.

Allez, c'pas l'tout, ces esprits vont pas se calmer tout seul.

Bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 - Deux motos et trois héros**

Ils n'eurent pas à rouler longtemps, l'ombre du dirigeable les suivant diligemment, avant d'atteindre un autre village à peine plus grand que le premier. Là, deux esprits sombres faisaient des leurs. Les maîtres les neutralisèrent sans trop d'efforts.

La même situation se reproduisit au troisième village sur leur route pour Gaoling. Le seul changement notable fut celui de l'humeur de Loki, visiblement contrarié du side-car qui lui avait été attribué. Ses jambes étaient trop grandes pour être proprement assis, et la moue désabusée qui accompagnait la position inconfortable avait quelque chose de menaçant.

Steve, en revanche… aurait-il été un enfant de huit ans à qui on aurait offert la dernière figurine à la mode que le sourire aurait sans doute été le même. Le soldat restait remarquablement sage, quelques rugissements du moteur suffisaient à faire rire ces deux yeux bleus.

Mais à ce genre de bonheur désabusé, il ne fallait pas que le capitaine s'y habitue trop. C'était évidemment là un acte isolé, Tony n'était pas connu pour sa grande générosité.

Loki pouvait en témoigner.

Après une longue épopée et au soleil tombé, ils décidèrent de passer la nuit à bord du dirigeable, à bonne altitude et sous vigilance accrue.

Le lendemain, ils reprirent la voie de la terre pour continuer leur traversée du continent et secourir village après village.

Celui qui arrivait maintenant sur leur route tenait plutôt de la petite ville. Les bolides fonçaient au cœur d'une avenue de terre, dégageant poussière et villageois apeurés sur leur passage.

Soudain, le prince de l'air abandonna son air boudeur. Décroisa les bras, à l'affût. Tony voulut questionner le changement d'attitude de son passager, mais d'une impulsion bien placée il avait déjà disparu derrière les toits en taule des habitations.

L'ingénieur s'arrêta subitement, imité par Steve qui le toisa avec surprise.

« Il est passé où ?

– Tu me regardes comme si je savais ! »

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de se s'interroger plus longtemps : un fracas attira leur attention au bout de l'allée. Des gens crièrent.

Sautant hors de leurs véhicules, Steve et Tony se précipitèrent.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour trouver les coupables du grabuge : le premier esprit était bleu, gros et globuleux, le second vert, fin et menaçant. Ils s'échappèrent d'une boutique qu'ils venaient de ravager, mugissant nerveusement vers les maîtres qui venaient d'arriver.

Les deux hommes se mirent en garde.

Lorsque l'esprit mou chargea, Steve l'esquiva d'une passe sur le côté et arma sa gerbe d'eau. Il la fit fouetter et la gela aussitôt, resserra sa prise glacée sur son ennemi. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut au deuxième esprit pour charger, le premier était déjà hors d'état de nuire dans sa prison de givre.

L'esprit vert rugit alors, dans son dos surgirent deux énormes ailes dignes d'un rapace squelettique. D'un battement sec il s'envola, s'enfonça vers le cœur de la ville.

« Je m'en charge ! » s'écria Tony en le prenant en chasse.

Il bifurqua dans une plus petite rue, conservant un visuel sur la bête qui fuyait par la voie des airs. Il ignora les habitants qu'il bousculait dans sa course, ne se formalisa pas de l'étalage de fruit qu'il renversa en l'enjambant, ignora les insultes du vendeur de choux, de beaux choux, et de son chariot retourné, concentré sur son objectif, sa ligne de mire. Il choperait ce piaf.

Le reptile s'engouffra dans une petite avenue et Tony prit immédiatement sa suite. Il s'arrêta aussitôt lorsqu'il remarqua que la ruelle était vide. Pas un habitant, pas un commerce. Pas un esprit. Volatilisé ? Le maître du Feu s'avança, sur ses gardes, prêt à voir la bête surgir par-dessus les toits à tout instant. Ses poings étaient chauds, parés à fumer la première entourloupe venue. Un pied devant l'autre, aux aguets.

Un bruit de verre brisé le fit sursauter, il se retourna.

Rien ?

Ok, cette situation n'était pas rassurante, quelque chose clochait. Depuis quand les esprits, d'une part, fuyaient, d'autre part, disparaissaient aussi subitement ? Il sonda ses alentours, ne discernait aucun signe de vie à la ronde. Pas même la chaleur thermique d'un rongeur. Personne.

Il s'obligea à se détendre, il se redressa. Qu'il aille retrouver Steve, le soldat aurait peut-être réussi à calmer son prisonnier. Et qu'ils retrouvent ce foutu prince, qu'ils partent de cette ville, rapidement.

Il s'apprêtait à abandonner la ruelle lorsqu'un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Comme un souffle de vent glacé, une brise mortifère. Un murmure pétrifiant.

« _Tony._ »

Il se figea. Oublia de respirer, prêt à sentir la moindre présence, le moindre indice. Il y avait quelqu'un dans cette ruelle, ou quelque chose. Il en mettrait sa main à couper.

Un mouvement attira son regard devant lui, une silhouette à l'entrée de la ruelle. Une ombre immobile qui l'observait. Tony entreprit un pas en avant, mais quand le visage de l'inconnu lui parvint, apparition maléfique, il se tétanisa. Il hurla.

« _Vous !_ »

Un coup de poing, une énorme salve de feu, un râle ardent, effrayé, horrifié. Tony produisit un coup de feu aussi violent que la panique le lui permit.

« Stark ! » tonna une voix.

Et un mastodonte lui fonça dessus, le plaqua au sol. La violence de l'atterrissage l'assomma. Il vit noir, puis flou. Il entendait des bruits étouffés, une voix, l'appeler.

« Tony ! »

La vue s'éclaircit, Steve se tenait au-dessus de lui. L'instinct lui fit avoir un mouvement de recul.

Steve était déconcerté, le milliardaire avait perdu la tête !

Tony regarda autour de lui, surprit de dénombrer un nombre important de silhouettes l'observer. Terrorisé à l'idée d'y trouver l'homme de la ruelle. Il se releva en panique, Steve l'attrapa par les épaules pour le contenir.

« Tony, bon sang, à quoi vous jouez ! »

Il ne répondit pas, était trop occupé à sonder les spectateurs. Pas d'homme chauve en vue. Soulagement relatif. Mais… ces personnes-là, il les connaissait… était-ce…

« Quill ? lâcha-t-il, stupéfait.

– T'as voulu m'allumer ! » lui reprocha immédiatement le Gardien.

Steve s'interposa, obligea Peter Quill à reculer. Tony le considéra avec pragmatisme, depuis quand était-il arrivé ? Drax était à ses côtés, époussetait son torse imberbe plein de poussière. C'était lui qui l'avait plaqué au sol. L'ingénieur parcourait la foule d'un regard un peu perdu, Steve s'impatientait.

« Vous m'expliquez ? »

Le milliardaire faisait peur à voir. Pourquoi avait-il attaqué Peter Quill aussi violemment ? Ça n'était pas de la haine que Steve lisait dans ce regard brun, mais bien de la peur, teintée d'un brin de surprise. Ça ne ressemblait pas à un crime haineux. Le soldat savait Tony assez futé pour éviter d'attaquer le premier terreux venu.

Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? Que se passait-il derrière ce mur de peur qui vitrait le regard hagard du milliardaire ?

« Tony ? » insista-t-il.

Tony leva enfin les yeux de Star Lord pour répondre aux sourcils inquiets de son capitaine, avant de revenir scruter Quill.

Bordel, il l'avait vu ! Il n'avait pas rêvé ! Ça n'avait pas été Quill ! Ça n'avait pas été cet homme châtain à la veste en cuir et la langue bien trop pendue, casque rouge et métallique autour du cou, gesticulant avec assurance et orgueil. Non, ç'avait été un homme chauve, corpulent et menaçant. Ç'avait été Obadiah Stane, l'homme "de confiance" de son père à l'origine de son enlèvement. De sa torture quotidienne des mois durant, le tortionnaire qui riait quand on lui arrachait les ongles. C'était lui qu'il avait vu, ç'avait été à lui que Tony avait envoyé cette boule de feu ! Où était-il maintenant ? Il était forcément là, quelque part, tapi dans l'ombre comme le misérable insecte qu'il était, attendant que Tony soit seul pour le prendre par surprise et finir ce qu'il avait commencé dans cette cave sombre et humide. Il était dans les parages, profitait de la venue de Tony en territoire ennemi pour finir le sale boulot. Il jouait à domicile l'enfoiré, il n'allait pas louper une occasion pareille de se finir l'industriel.

Mais Tony ne le laisserait certainement pas faire. Non, il lui rendrait toute cette souffrance, cent fois il lui rendrait, il lui ferait payer ses crimes et ses atrocités, sa répugnante trahison, alors qu'il pointe sa sale gueule de rat ! Qu'il sorte de son trou, qu'on en finisse !

« Tony ! »

Il sursauta.

Merde mais il était où !

« Il a perdu un boulon votre copain », s'énerva Quill en tournant les talons.

Steve se résigna à saisir Tony par le bras pour l'inviter à les suivre, et regagner le centre du village où les motos et l'esprit bleu les attendaient encore.

La courte marche aéra l'esprit de l'industriel qui retrouva un semblant de parole.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là eux ? »

Question relativement pertinente.

« Comme nous. Repoussent les esprits. »

Réponse du soldat laconique, agacée.

L'esprit capturé plus tôt, au moins, n'avait pas bougé. Il se débattait, mugissait, mais était bien incapable de se défaire de ses liens de glace. Steve, Tony et les Gardiens en la personne de Quill, Drax, Mantis et le raton-laveur, se réunirent autour. Steve soupira, perplexe. Qu'en faire, sans Loki pour le faire disparaître ? Et il était où, Loki ? Cette journée commençait à prendre une tournure qui ne plaisait guère au soldat.

« Captain, l'apostropha Quill, 'voudriez bien dégeler ça ?

– Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il. Euh non, je préférerais éviter.

– Vous voulez vous en débarrasser, ou bien ? »

Aucun des Gardiens ne sourcilla, Tony semblait encore ailleurs. Le soldat soupira, faire confiance à Peter Quill n'aurait pas été sa première option. D'un mouvement circulaire de bras il fit fondre la glace qu'il rappela immédiatement dans sa gourde.

L'esprit grogna, prêt à repartir à l'assaut. Peter s'agenouilla, donna une étrange fleur bleue à Rocket qui la saisit dans ses petites pattes de rongeur. La tige de la feuille dans sa gueule, il trottina jusqu'à l'esprit et tendit le végétal. L'esprit se calma immédiatement. Il saisit le végétal de ses deux mandibules, engouffra la fleur dans son corps sirupeux. Sa couleur se teinta en un cyan pastel, et l'esprit vaqua, en paix.

Steve resta béat.

« Comment… ?

– Je sais, ça peut paraître impressionnant la première fois, fit Quill en remontant la ceinture de ses deux mains.

– Les fleurs calment les esprits, souffla Mantis. Les glands, aussi. Les noisettes, ça marche, mais pas les pommes de pin. C'est Rocket qui doit leur donner. Si c'est nous, ça marche pas. Mais avec Rocket, ça marche toujours.

– Rocket ? »

Quill s'accroupit pour permettre au raton de lui grimper le long du bras et se nicher sur ses épaules.

« Ouais il a un truc pour les calmer, affirma-t-il. Il pourrait leur donner une mauvaise herbe que ces crétins s'en contenteraient ! »

_D'accord… _songea Steve, dubitatif malgré la preuve irréfutable qui venait de lui être donnée. Il se tourna vers Tony, avait-il seulement vu ce qui venait de se produire ? Probablement pas.

Enfin Loki apparut entre deux habitations. Démarche nonchalante et posée, comme s'il n'avait pas disparu depuis plus d'une heure.

Steve lui adressa un regard sévère, exigeant explicitement une justification.

« Des esprits, Captain. Vous souhaitiez une invitation ?

– Un petit avertissement aurait été sympa, je ne vais pas vous mentir.

– Le problème est réglé, détendons-nous voulez-vous. »

Le soldat avisa Loki avec agacement, le prince le dépassa avec insouciance.

« Stark, vous allez bien ? »

Tony regarda le prince avec un léger recul.

« Vous avez l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme, ça ne vous réussit pas. Et les clowns, ils viennent avec nous jusqu'à Gaoling ? »

Quill prit une grosse voix.

« C'est _vous _qui venez jusqu'à Gaoling avec nous !

– Vous voyagez comment ? » tenta Steve dans un espoir – vain, il en avait bien conscience – qu'un problème logistique empêche le groupe de se joindre à eux.

Le sourire de Peter lui confirma l'absence de fondement à cet espoir.

L'homme s'éclipsa pour revenir au volant d'une voiture neuve aux pistons apparents. La carrosserie lisse était sombre et métallique, des reflets rouges parcouraient le véhicule depuis le moteur vrombissant à l'avant jusqu'aux jointures dorées à l'arrière. Le tout, décapoté sur un intérieur en cuir tanné, à en faire envier même Tony.

Les Gardiens embarquèrent fièrement, Steve enfourcha sa propre bécane. Il constata, incrédule, Tony s'installer dans le side-car tandis que Loki prenait le volant du véhicule à deux roues.

Vraiment, la tournure de cette journée ne plaisait pas à Steve.

Et c'était sans compter sur ce qui les attendait encore.

Ils démarrèrent.

* * *

Gamora n'avait pas tout de suite répondu à la question de Peter. Sa rencontre avec les Gardiens avait été la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée, mais elle n'avait jamais raconté comment cela s'était produit. Elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin, généralement Star Lord se faisait un plaisir de le faire pour elle. Il adorait cette histoire.

Mais surtout, pour raconter cette partie de son passé, il lui fallait revenir un peu plus loin, à la Gamora d'avant. Et ces éléments-là ne constituaient pas une bonne histoire.

Ils déjeunaient dans un jardin fleuri au cœur de la cité royale lorsqu'elle décida de répondre à son disciple.

« Tu connais mon histoire, Peter ? Ce que je faisais, avant. »

Il acquiesça.

« J'étais embauchée par des gens fortuné pour éliminer leurs nuisances personnelles. »

Il ne réagit pas. Elle s'assura d'avoir été suffisamment explicite :

« Je tuais des gens parce qu'on me le demandait. J'étais payée pour ça. Parfois des bandits, parfois des gens honnêtes. »

Le garçon trouva le courage de soutenir les prunelles sombres de sa tutrice.

« Petit à petit j'ai obtenu le luxe de pouvoir choisir mes contrats, et je m'assurais que mes cibles n'étaient pas des innocents. Mais ma réputation n'était plus à faire, j'avais franchi un point de non-retour. Enfin, c'est ce que je m'imaginais. Le dernier contrat que j'ai accepté était d'abattre un certain Peter Quill, receleur récalcitrant qui avait dérobé à un riche collectionneur. Et – elle rit – c'était le pire contrat de ma vie. Ça ne s'est pas du tout déroulé comme prévu, Peter était bien plus futé que ce que j'avais anticipé. On s'est fait arrêter, on est allés en prison. C'est là qu'on a rencontré Drax – qui voulait me tuer, lui aussi. On s'est évadés, Rocket vivait dans les débris de la prison, il nous a suivi. Déjà à l'époque les esprits commençaient à faire des ravages, après notre fuite on s'est retrouvés à Gaipan, et on a secouru la ville d'une de leurs attaques. On a sauvé Mantis là-bas, elle nous a rejoint. Depuis, on parcourt le pays pour combattre les esprits et les brigands qui croisent notre chemin. On ne fait pas l'unanimité, certains nous voient comme des justiciers, d'autres comme des brigands de plus. Quoi qu'ils en disent, le roi n'a plus cherché à nous arrêter après Gaipan. »

Gamora passa sous silence les quelques gardes qui avaient essayé de les coffrer après leur évasion et qui avaient passé un mauvais quart d'heure. Des détails.

« Cela fait déjà quelques années que nous opérons, je n'ai plus jamais passé de contrat, Peter n'a plus – ouvertement – volé. Nos bonnes actions ont prouvé notre bonne foi, au point qu'ils me font confiance pour enseigner à l'Avatar la maîtrise de la Terre. »

Dans l'esprit de Peter fourmillaient à peu près une centaine de questions. Il en choisit une.

« Pourquoi tu es devenue mercenaire ?

– Mon père était un tyran. Il m'a appris à me battre, c'est lui qui m'a formée. Il voulait faire de moi une machine de guerre, il ne me destinait pas à autre chose. Dès que j'ai pu, j'ai fui. Pour survivre, seule, j'ai mis à profit la seule chose que je savais faire. Me battre. »

Cette réponse soulevait mille autres questionnements.

« Ton père était un maître de la Terre ?

– Non.

– Mais il t'a enseigné la maîtrise de la Terre ?

– Oui.

– Et ta mère ? »

Elle hésita.

« Je l'ai peu connu.

– Tu avais d'autre famille que ton père ?

– Les Gardiens sont ma famille. »

Oui mais… ça n'était pas ce que voulait dire le garçon. Suffisamment lucide pour voir dans cette réponse une esquive, il passa aux interrogations suivantes.

« Pourquoi Drax était en prison ?

– Sa femme et sa fille ont été tuée par des esprits à Omashu. Il en cherchait les responsables, tuant sans hésiter les personnes contre lesquelles il avait le moindre soupçon.

– Mais si c'était une attaque d'esprits… il n'y a pas de responsable.

– Il affirme le contraire.

– Qui ? Toi ? C'est pour ça qu'il a cherché à te tuer ?

– Plus ou moins.

– Tu es à l'origine des attaques d'esprits ?

– Non. »

Peter était perdu. Si Drax cherchait à tuer les responsables de l'attaque d'esprits à l'origine du meurtre de sa famille, et qu'il avait cherché à tuer Gamora, c'était bien que Gamora était responsable de l'attaque d'esprit à l'origine du meurtre de sa famille ! Autrement cela n'avait aucun sens.

« Je comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il avait contre toi ?

– Je me suis fait beaucoup d'ennemis, c'est tout ce qu'i comprendre. »

Le garçon pouvait presque palper l'agacement qui commençait à pointer dans les réponses plus tranchantes de sa tutrice. Il continua malgré tout.

« Comment est-il passé de "quelqu'un qui veut te tuer" à "ta famille" ?

– On a appris à coopérer. »

Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer que ces réponses étaient loin de satisfaire sa curiosité. Il hésita. Que risquait-il à insister ?

« Si tu peux coopérer avec lui, pourquoi pas avec Tony ? »

La mercenaire lui adressa un regard irrité.

« Il n'a jamais voulu te tuer, lui, persista le garçon.

– C'est différent.

– Pourquoi ? »

Elle s'abstint de répondre.

« Parce qu'il ne vient pas de la Terre, pas comme Drax ?

– En partie.

– Mais c'est injuste. Drax tu le pardonnes mais pas Tony, juste parce que Tony est né dans une nation différente de la tienne ?

– Non. Drax je le pardonne car il a perdu sa femme et sa fille dans la guerre contre les esprits, de manière parfaitement injuste. Guerre dans laquelle Stark a toujours refusé de nous aider, par pur orgueil. »

La mercenaire pourrait hausser le ton, Peter ne lâcherait pas le morceau si facilement.

« Mais tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé, pas vrai ?

– J'en ai eu vent.

– Tu connais toute l'histoire ?

– Oui, Peter. Je sais qu'il a été enlevé pour être contraint à nous fabriquer des armes, chose qu'il a toujours refusé, même sous la torture. Quel genre d'arrogance amène un homme à refuser de venir en aide à une nation voisine, au point de préférer souffrir que de lever le petit doigt ? »

Peter se mordit nerveusement la lèvre face à la colère maintenant bien explicite de sa tutrice. Il avait le sentiment de jouer avec le feu – qu'il était encore bien loin de maîtriser.

Pourtant, ce discours sonnait faux. Les dires de Tony avaient été bien différents.

« Ces armes, elles n'étaient pas censées défendre le Royaume de la Terre contre les esprits... Elles auraient servi à le faire tomber.

– Qui t'a dit ça ?

– Tony.

– Et tu l'as cru ?

– Oui. »

Le premier réflexe de Gamora fut la colère. Stark n'avait vraiment aucune décence pour vendre des mensonges pareils à l'enfant !

« Tony était justement venu pour négocier un contrat d'armement. Il était venu nous aider. Mais c'était un piège, le groupe des Dix Anneaux qui l'a enlevé souhaitait des armes pour prendre Ba Sing Se et faire tomber T'Challa. En refusant, Tony nous a protégé. »

Gamora ne répondit pas, et Peter y vit là un espoir de malentendu entre ses deux maîtres. Se pouvait-il que toute cette inimitié repose sur une simple méprise ? Il osa y croire.

« Après ça on peut comprendre qu'il en veuille un peu à la Terre, tu crois pas ?

– La souffrance n'est pas une excuse pour le manque de respect, soutint Gamora.

– D'accord, il n'est pas parfait, mais il n'est pas méchant. Il a fait beaucoup pour nous, et on ne le sait même pas.

– Tes propos restent à vérifier jeune homme. Je veux bien croire que c'est là ce que t'a raconté Tony, mais méfie-toi. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi honnête qu'on aimerait y croire.

– Il ne m'a pas menti.

– Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?

– Je lui fais confiance. S'il m'avait menti, il ne serait pas parti à Gaoling. »

Gamora douta soudain. Il marquait un point. Elle aurait besoin d'éclaircir cette affaire. Si elle avait véritablement mal considéré le milliardaire, elle serait prête à revoir son jugement. Mais si il avait été malhonnête, il en paierait le prix

Peter considéra le silence de la mercenaire avec une timide satisfaction. Comment deux individus pouvaient en venir à se détester à ce point sans même pleinement connaître le fond de l'histoire ? C'était ça, être médiateur ? Combler les trous ?

Il ne porta pas plus d'attention à cette pensée, et se complut simplement de cet air songeur qui flottait désormais sur le visage de sa mentor. Rien qu'à lui faire reconsidérer sa position, Peter avait le sentiment d'avoir gagné une petite victoire.

Il était bien en droit d'en profiter


	20. Il vous reste du pain de viande ?

Salutations !

Nous sommes donc le 15 novembre, à mi-chemin exactement du NaNo. Où en suis-je, de cet objectif de 50k d'ici la fin du mois ? Loin ! x) J'en suis à 9k, donc autant dire que la barre des 50k ne sera pas atteinte cette année ! Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que ces 9k tout frais sont 3 chapitres supplémentaires des Mentors, pour vous servir m'sieurs dames ! Ça avance, ça avance. J'espère bien finir mon petit livre du Feu (et commencer celui de l'Air !) d'ici la fin du mois ^^

_Itsme__ hihi je te décevrai pas :3 Promis dès que le point final est posé, on accélère ! (mais il est encore loin, ce point final ^^') Peter est un Avatar extraordinaire, qu'on se le dise 8) il va faire des miracles._

_Mutekiam__ : bon sang, mais tu avais tout à fait raison ! La ligne séparatrice du chapitre 17 s'est fait la malle lorsque j'ai importé mon texte, mais elle existe bien pour séparer les deux parties distinctes. Merci de ta remarque ^^ J'ai remarqué que parfois j'ai des virgules qui partent en vacances avec la mise en forme du site. J'espère que ça ne se ressent pas trop non plus... Sinon, Loki est fourbe, c'est évident, l'est-il à ce point ? Tin tin tiiin le suspens est entier x)_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 - Il vous reste du pain de viande ?**

Les contours de Gaoling se dessinèrent en fin de journée. Le reste du voyage se passa dans un calme olympien, sous le bourdonnement des moteurs portés à pleine puissance. Peter Quill était au volant de sa berline, passagers grassement assoupis. Loki et Tony roulaient en silence – au moins autant que Steve puisse en juger.

Arrivés à Gaoling, ils débouchèrent rapidement sur le chemin qu'ils avaient déjà emprunté, quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'ils étaient venus chercher Peter. La différence majeure résidait dans les couleurs cuivrées arborées par le paysage aride, éclat tamisé des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée. Les ombres des chevaliers s'allongeaient devant eux, l'air commençait à se rafraîchir. La journée avait été longue, la soirée ne faisait que débuter.

Lorsqu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans la ville, l'accueil ne fut en rien plus chaleureux que la première fois. Les habitants les scrutèrent avec curiosité, chuchotèrent à leur passage. Lorsque les ruelles se furent trop étroites pour permettre aux intrus de progresser sans heurt, Peter arrêta sa voiture, coupa son moteur, et se leva.

« Oyez, oyez, citoyens ! Point de panique, les Gardiens sont arrivés ! »

Steve aurait juré ressentir un grondement de mécontentement s'élever de la foule regroupée autour d'eux.

« Avez-vous vu des esprits dans votre ville récemment ? Non ? Personne ? Rien de spirituel à déclarer ? »

Le manque de succès était flagrant. Quelque part, Steve était bien heureux que Quill ait décidé de se mettre en première ligne, pour lui éviter d'avoir à affronter lui-même une telle hostilité. Si ç'avait été possible, le soldat aurait juré que Tony s'était encore davantage renfrogné.

« Bon ! continuait-il d'une voix forte. Tant mieux, c'est bien ! Mais je ne vais pas vous mentir, camarades. Des esprits ont été vus dans les parages, Gaoling est sans doute la prochaine sur la liste. Nous sommes là pour assurer votre sécurité ! Vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles, nous veillons ! En attendant… quelqu'un pour nous offrir le gîte et le couvert ? »

Ce culot du terrien ! Steve en resta bouche bée. Était-il à ce point aveugle sur le ressentiment qui parcourait les habitants ?

« Ce ne sont pas des couverts que vous voulons, Quill, commenta Drax. Mais la nourriture qui va dedans.

– Et des lits, pour dormir, ajouta Mantis en baillant.

– Je fais ce que je peux, là. Vous aidez pas.

– Peter ? » appela une petite voix.

Le dénommé se retourna, cherchant du regard l'origine de la voix. La femme qui s'avança lui était pourtant parfaitement étrangère.

« Pardon madame, on se connaît ?

– May Parker, intervint immédiatement Steve en reconnaissant la nouvelle venue. Peter n'est pas là, il est à Ba Sing Se.

– Oh. »

La tante de l'Avatar ne masqua pas sa déception. Elle balaya malgré tout les véhicules du regard au cas où une petite tête brune en ressortirait.

« Il va bien ?

– Oui, très. Il est avec Gamora. »

Elle hésita, nerveuse.

« Venez avec moi. J'ai fait du pain de viande. »

Star Lord eut un sourire vainqueur et sauta hors de son véhicule. Le reste du groupe suivit la veuve en silence, ignorant les regards désapprobateurs des citoyens sur leur passage. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chaumière de leur hôte, une sorte de maison à quatre étages. Ils montèrent jusqu'au dernier.

Le palier donnait sur un petit séjour au confort rudimentaire mais soigné. Un canapé avec des fauteuils dépareillés, une cuisine et tout le nécessaire, deux portes coulissantes donnant sur les chambres à coucher. À l'un des murs un peu défraîchis était suspendu un portrait : May avec quelques années en moins, un enfant – Peter –, et un homme au sourire avenant.

« Pardonnez le bazar, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir des visiteurs, s'excusa May en saisissant quelques torchons qui traînaient sur le canapé. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Les Gardiens ne se firent pas prier, les trois maîtres restèrent debout.

« Alors, dites-moi, » força May sur le ton de la conversation – elle préparait maladroitement une assiette avec le pain de viande promis. « Comment se passe l'apprentissage de Peter ?

– Bien, répondit instinctivement le soldat. Votre neveu est très doué.

– Sauf pour ce qui est de la maîtrise de l'Eau, » commenta Loki.

Steve lui adressa un regard noir. Le prince arborait cet air faussement innocent.

« Il y a eu des problèmes ? s'inquiéta May.

– Non, aucun. Rien qui ne soit à blâmer sur Peter, corrigea immédiatement Steve.

– Les maîtres sont à part égale responsables dans l'apprentissage de leur élève, » lança le maître de l'Air.

La mâchoire du blond se contracta sans rien ajouter.

« Ceci dit votre neveu sait se battre ! renchérit Loki. Cette armée d'esprits déchaînés n'avait aucune chanc- »

Un coup de coude dans l'estomac lui vida les poumons.

« Il apprend vite, enchaîna le capitaine. Il est très volontaire. Il fera un excellent Avatar. »

May s'enlisa dans l'inconfort. Elle adressa un sourire timide à l'homme en bleu et saisit son assiette à deux mains pour la servir aux Gardiens affalés dans les canapés. Drax ronflait.

Ce salon, aussi spacieux était-il pour une femme et son neveu, devint vite fort étroit pour accueillir sept personnes, dont cinq hommes de carrure plus que respectable, et un raton-laveur. C'est pourquoi en se retournant pour aller dans la cuisine, May percuta maladroitement Tony qui s'efforçait pourtant de se faire tout petit. Elle se serait liquéfiée pour moins que ça si l'homme n'avait pas eu l'air aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

« Vous… euh. Vous souhaitez quelque chose à boire ? »

Tony Stark, le fameux milliardaire décrié comme l'ennemi numéro un de son Royaume, était dans son salon, accompagné des Gardiens, personnages à l'instabilité renommée. Devait-elle ajouter à ça le prince déchus de la Nation de l'Air pour tentative de parricide ? Bonté divine, si elle voyait le bout de la nuit ce serait un miracle.

Et son réflexe était de leur proposer à boire. Drôle d'instinct de survie.

« Merci, non. T- _Vous_ ne connaîtriez pas un endroit pour prendre l'air, par hasard ? tenta Tony.

– Oui, suivez-moi. »

Elle contourna les deux autres maîtres pour mener la marche vers l'une des deux portes coulissantes, celle qui donnait sur la chambre de Peter. Une fenêtre de toit donnait sur la charpente en taule. May indiqua le refuge à Tony qui la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

Et c'est sans doute ça qui perturbait le plus May. Elle s'était attendue à un homme hostile et dangereux, et il lui semblait presque trop discret. Où était l'arrogance de ce que son quartier, sa ville entière avait dénoncé comme étant le plus grand scandale jamais manigancé par le Conseil ? Pourquoi cet homme semblait si… inoffensif ?

La surprise laisserait progressivement place au soulagement.

Steve la tira de ses pensées en pénétrant à son tour dans la chambre de Peter. Il lui demanda l'autorisation de monter sur le toit via la lucarne, ce qu'elle approuva – avec l'étonnement qu'il le lui ait seulement demandé. Le soldat disparut à la suite de l'industriel.

Enfin Loki fit son apparition. May se rendit vite compte que des trois, celui-là était en réalité le plus hostile. Il considéra la chambre de Peter en silence, y pénétra sans chercher à s'y faire inviter.

Son attention s'arrêta sur un bocal à l'intérieur duquel reposait une araignée de taille moyenne. Curieux.

« Peter l'a domestiquée, expliqua May. Il l'a appelée Karen.

– Karen ?

– Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, il y accorde beaucoup d'importance.

– Hum. »

Il n'était pas aisé de faire la conversation avec cet homme-là. Heureusement May avait de l'entraînement.

« Il a tenu à me la laisser avant de partir, pour que je ne me sente pas seule. Il ne doit pas se douter que son amie m'effraie plus qu'elle ne me rassure… Peter est vraiment un enfant remarquable, il est généreux. Il se préoccupe toujours plus des autres que de lui-même. C'est pour ça que je sais qu'il fera un bon Avatar. »

Loki se sentit embarqué dans le monologue de la femme avec peu d'options pour y échapper. Il garda son regard sur le bocal qu'il tapota avec son bâton pour tester la vivacité du locataire. L'araignée frémit, glissa sur les rebords courbés de sa prison de verre. Toujours en vie, apparemment.

« Vous savez, quand ces vieux monsieurs sont venus le voir pour lui annoncer qu'il était l'Avatar, il était en colère. Il l'a refusé, au départ. Mais pas parce qu'il avait peur, ou par égoïsme. C'était parce qu'il savait qu'il devrait partir, et il ne voulait pas abandonner son quartier. Les gens, dans cette ville, ils ne sont pas méchants. Ils sont un peu suspicieux des étrangers, mais on ne peut pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Avec tous ces clans qui menacent constamment de mettre la ville à feu et à sang… Je crois qu'il est justifié que les habitants de Gaoling aient un peu peur des gens de l'extérieur. Et Peter, dès qu'il a découvert sa maîtrise de la Terre, il a toujours été volontaire pour aider la ville à se défendre. J'y étais opposée, vous pensez bien ! Mon petit garçon, combattre des terroristes, du haut de ses neuf ans ? Bon dieu j'en ai passé, des nuits blanches. Mais sa volonté était incroyable. J'avais beau m'y opposer, si les gens avaient besoin de lui il y allait, quelle que soit l'ampleur du danger. Alors j'ai appris à faire avec, et je pense que c'est ce dont il avait besoin. Il a vraiment un bon fond. On a de la chance de l'avoir pour Avatar, vous savez. J'espère que vous le traitez aussi bien qu'il le mérite. »

Loki avait beau feindre la nonchalance et prétexter n'écouter que d'une oreille, les mots de la tante lui parvinrent avec le message qu'elle souhaitait transmettre, clair comme de l'eau de roche. _Prenez soin du garçon, il vaut au moins ça._ Tant de bonté lui donnait presque la migraine.

Il leva enfin les yeux de Karen pour les poser sur May, qui se raidit instantanément.

« Votre neveu est entre de bonnes mains », sourit-il.

Et ce sourire-là n'avait rien de rassurant.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, le prince sortit de la chambre, puis de l'appartement, sans vraiment laisser le temps à May de se retourner. Elle fut légèrement décontenancée par cette retraite précipitée. Le départ du prince fut l'occasion pour Star Lord de brandir l'assiette vide, la bouche encore pleine de pain de viande.

« Ch'était délich'ieux ! Vous en n'auriez pas pluch' ? »

May lissa nerveusement son tablier sans un pli. Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

* * *

Steve et Tony s'installèrent en silence sur le toit en taule, ignorant qu'à cet endroit, Peter avait pu y passer des heures entières. La vue était dégagée, l'agitation de la ville leur parvenait distinctement. Cette chambre était loin d'être un refuge reposant pour un enfant, mais assurément une tour de guet idéale.

Ils n'avaient pas loupé la discussion entre May et Loki. Ils étaient restés silencieux face à l'émotion de la voix chevrotante de May. Par respect pour ce bout de femme aussi courageuse que la situation le lui imposait, ils avaient écouté, sans rien dire.

La retraite abrupte du prince ne les avait pas étonnés, ne les avait pas moins dépités. Déception commune, irritation partagée.

May quitta la chambre à son tour, elle en referma la porte.

Doucement, le calme les enveloppa. La nuit tombait, ils observèrent les lumières des chaumières s'allumer les unes après les autres. Les derniers rayons ocres s'estomper sur le sommet des montagnes qui bordaient la ville, au nord. Le ciel abandonner sa teinte violacée pour un bleu sombre, bientôt ponctué de quelques étoiles éparses visibles malgré les lumières citadines.

Devant ce spectacle lumineux et étonnamment reposant, Steve parla à voix basse, ton de confidence.

« Que s'est-il passé, Tony ? »

L'ingénieur s'était perdu dans la contemplation du récif montagneux qui surplombait la vallée de Gaoling. Comment d'aussi majestueuses montagnes avaient-elles pu causer tant de souffrance ? D'y songer seulement lui donnait le tournis.

« Ça n'est pas Quill que j'ai vu, murmura-t-il. C'était Obadiah.

– Obadiah, Stane ? Votre ravisseur ? »

Il acquiesça. Combien de chances pour que Rogers le prenne pour un fou ? Ce devait déjà être le cas.

« Mais, Tony… Stane est mort. Vous l'avez tué vous-même. »

L'ingénieur baissa le regard.

« Je n'ai pas rêvé. Je l'ai vu.

– D'accord, tenta Steve, patient. Comment l'expliquez-vous ?

– Je ne sais pas, il a peut-être survécu. J'ai pas palpé le pouls des enfoirés que j'ai cramé en m'évadant je dois dire. Je l'ai peut-être loupé.

– Non, je veux dire, même en admettant qu'Obadiah Stane soit bel et bien vivant, comment expliquez-vous que ç'ait été Quill que vous ayez attaqué ? »

Il resta silencieux. N'en avait pas la moindre idée. Steve le comprit bien, et demeura tout aussi dubitatif.

Voilà un mystère qu'ils seraient bien en mal d'éclaircir.

L'idée que de prétendus morts reviennent à la vie, Steve était parfaitement disposé à l'accepter. Presque rassuré de ne plus être le seul à envisager cette éventualité. Mais là, ils avaient davantage à faire à un fantôme qu'à un mort-vivant.

Tony ne feintait pas, le soldat n'avait pas besoin d'être proche de l'ingénieur pour se rendre compte que le trouble affiché n'était pas simulé. Son visage transmettait la détresse universelle d'un homme blessé dont le traumatisme avait refait surface. Le genre de blessure qui faisait perdre le sommeil la nuit, la lucidité le jour. Celle qui vous ronge sans répit, qui vous abandonne le temps de vous leurrer rétabli, avant une nouvelle descente en enfer aussi vicieuse qu'inattendue.

Tony Stark en avait bavé, la douleur était encore vive. L'était-elle au point d'en faire des hallucinations ? Steve ne pouvait pas en juger.

Ce dont il pouvait juger, en revanche, était l'étendue d'une réalité qu'il avait sous-estimée.

« Je suis désolé Tony, souffla-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû insinuer que vous avez causé la guerre entre la Terre et le Feu. »

Il avait eu vent de ce que Tony avait donné pour tenter de l'éviter. Des "on dit" auxquels il avait hésité à se fier. L'histoire avait circulé, avait été racontée, répétée, déformée, elle était parvenue à Steve qui, comme tout le monde, l'avait questionnée. Il acceptait à présent que le doute ne soit plus permis, le sacrifice de l'ingénieur était avéré. Et Steve l'avait accusé de ne pas avoir levé le petit doigt. Il l'avait accusé d'avoir déclenché une guerre avec l'empire de papa.

« C'était indigne, » conclue-t-il.

Le concerné ne réagit pas. Le soldat ne savait dire si cette absence de réponse signalait qu'il acceptait ses excuses, ou qu'il les ignorait royalement. Connaissant le tempérament du brun, il paria sur la première option – le milliardaire savait très bien se faire entendre lorsqu'il était contrarié.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans un silence songeur, autant occupés par leurs pensées respectives que par la veille tacite qu'ils menaient sur la ville endormie. Le calme s'imposa, si bien que même le vrombissement sourd du dirigeable à des dizaines de mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes commença à se faire entendre.


	21. Gaoling

Salutations !

_Itsme : tu vas finir par me faire rougir ^^' merci beaucoup ! Ahah et tu te réserves quelques carottes pour faire venir les prochains chapitres, malin xD Tu sais que ce rythme si régulier, il est en grande partie dû à toi ? merci d'être au rendez-vous toutes les semaines !  
_

_Mutekiam : oui, Karen ! j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher xD j'adore glisser des références ça et là, ça me fait plaisir que tu les soulignes ^^ Il y en a une autre dans ce chapitre, à mon sens elle est implicite comme l'est le nez au milieu de la figure, mais je suis très mauvaise juge de ce que les gens perçoivent je crois x) mais ouiii Steve et Tony enfin enterrent la hache de guerre ! Pour combien de temps ? Hum. Profitons tant que ça dure._

Fun fact : ce chapitre est le dernier que j'ai écris durant le NaNo 2018. À l'époque (jadis ~) j'avais à peine dépassé les 50k mots (mais je l'avais fait ! NaNo winner !), or, là, on est presque à 70k d'histoire. Comme quoi à la relecture j'en ai ajouté un sacré morceau !

Anyway. Mine de rien, je suis impatiente que cette histoire avance. Alors avançons, que diable !

* * *

**Chapitre 20 - Gaoling**

Ils scrutaient l'obscurité depuis des heures déjà. Steve avait le regard perdu dans la silhouette des récifs montagneux. Tony jouait distraitement avec une petite flamme. Il la faisait pas ser d'un doigt à l'autre, descendre le long de son poignet, remonter jusqu'à l'extrémité de sa phalange pour se consumer librement. Avant de recommencer.

« Tony. »

Le murmure du soldat brisa le silence profondément installé. Le milliardaire abandonna sa flammèche pour questionner Steve du regard. Ce dernier avait en ligne de mire les montagnes qui leur faisaient face, au nord. Il l'imita, chercha à déterminer ce qui avait fait sortir son capitaine de sa léthargie. Il plissa les yeux par réflexe, la chaîne de montagne baignait dans une obscurité insondable.

Petit à petit sa vue s'habitua à la faible luminosité, et il aperçut du mouvement. Au pied des montagnes, par-delà la ville, une étrange lumière sombre s'agitait. Comme un amas d'ombres mouvantes, parsemés de furtifs reflets fluorescents. La masse avançait, lentement. Elle progressait vers la ville.

Tony comprit.

Un groupe d'esprits se dirigeaient vers eux.

Il abandonna sa position assise pour mieux voir, immédiatement imité par le soldat. Ils jaugeaient la taille de la horde qui se rapprochait, elle était conséquente.

Une armée.

Ils la regardaient progresser avec appréhension, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait bouger.

Les esprits n'étaient pas agités. Ils n'étaient pas en train de charger, pas en train de foncer tête baissée. Ils formaient un régiment qui marchait au pas. Leur présence n'était trahie que par les remous d'énergie claire qui traversaient de temps à autre la masse sombre qu'ils formaient.

« Ça n'est pas normal, commenta Tony pour eux deux. Allons-y. »

Steve attrapa le milliardaire avant qu'il ne saute du toit.

« Non, ils n'ont peut-être pas prévu d'attaquer. Ne les provoquons pas.

– … je vais pas attendre qu'ils sonnent à la porte.

– Ils sont trop nombreux.

– Pas si on les prend par surprise.

– C'est trop risqué, si on les énerve on ne pourra jamais les contenir. La ville est immense, on doit éviter de la mettre en danger.

– Le danger est là-bas !

– Peut-être pas ! Regardez-les, ils sont immobiles.

– Très bien, alors on y va et on comprend ce qu'il se passe.

– On va se faire repérer, il faudrait quelqu'un de plus discret.

– Comme qui ? Loki ? »

Steve soupira.

« Aucune idée d'où il peut être ? »

Tony haussa les épaules.

Bien, ils se passeraient de lui. Steve accepta qu'ils tentent une approche furtive, et insista sur la nécessité de ne pas les provoquer. Tony acquiesça et sauta du toit, Steve n'eut pas beaucoup d'autres choix que de viser la voie des escaliers. Il franchit la fenêtre pour rentrer dans la chambre de Peter, passa par le salon où les Gardiens ronflaient généreusement. Il y avait de la lumière sous la porte de May, il sortit sans un bruit.

Il fut soulagé de retrouver Tony en bas du bâtiment – au moins l'avait-il attendu avant de partir comme un forcené. Ils prirent la direction nord de la ville.

Ils avancèrent d'un pas rapide et léger, sans perturber le calme nocturne de la cité. Ils ne ralentirent qu'en parvenant à l'extrémité de la ville, profitant des dernières habitations pour masquer leur avancée. Les esprits étaient regroupés sur la plaine juste derrière qui séparait la ville du pied des montagnes.

Ils longèrent la façade d'un hangar déserté. Ils se doutaient qu'une fois le hangar dépassé, ils seraient à découvert. Les esprits étaient un peu plus loin dans la vallée, mais rien, aucune habitation, aucune végétation ne couvraient plus les deux hommes.

Tony passa une tête en premier pour apprécier la marge qu'il leur restait, préparé à apercevoir une centaine d'esprits faire la ronde.

Mais il ne les vit pas tout de suite.

Il s'avança un peu plus, se mit progressivement à découvert à mesure qu'il couvrît plus de terrain du regard.

Mais rien, pas le début de la queue d'un esprit noir.

Il sortit pleinement de sa cachette, sous les remontrances chuchotées de son capitaine qui lui ordonnait de rester à couvert.

Tony disposait maintenant d'un regard global sur la vallée de Gaoling. Et pas un esprit en vue, il n'y en avait plus un. L'endroit auquel il était persuadé les avoir repérés plus tôt était vide. C'était un désert de poussière parsemé de rares touffes de végétation aride.

Bien conscient que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, Steve sortit de la planque à sa suite, et fit le même constat.

L'armée entière, envolée.

Qu'était-il en train de se passer ?

Ils contemplèrent, béats, la plaine désertique. Ils commençaient à se faire des nœuds au cerveau, et un peu à l'estomac.

Un bruit de fracas attira leur attention vers la ville. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, et Tony prit bien moins de pincettes pour se faire discret. Il se propulsa dans les airs, survola quelques habitations avant d'atterrir là d'où le bruit semblait provenir.

Rien dans la rue déserte, mais un mouvement attira son regard dans une échoppe à sa gauche.

Il y pénétra avec prudence, alluma une flamme sans chaleur dans le creux de sa main et éclaira l'intérieur de la boutique. L'endroit lui parut calme, rien dans son champ de vision ne semblait anormal.

Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'inquiéter, ils lui tombèrent dessus.

Il fut assommé, un bruit sourd, quelque chose de dur qui lui frappa l'arrière du crâne.

Pas suffisamment fort pour qu'il perde conscience.

Suffisamment pour qu'il voie trente-six chandelles.

Il se sentit happé, puis plaqué contre un mur.

Des voix sourdes résonnaient, lui parlait. Il voulut se frotter le visage mais son mouvement était entravé, ses bras contraints contre le mur. Alors il cligna des yeux pour essayer d'éclaircir sa vision, pas vraiment aidé par l'obscurité de la pièce.

Il finit par distinguer ses assaillants. Trois silhouettes, une de sa taille, un mastodonte et un nain. Les épaules larges, les cheveux courts : des hommes.

Des hommes du Royaume de la Terre. Des terreux, ni plus ni moins.

« On fait moins le malin hein ? » menaça celui qui le maintenait fermement contre le mur.

En déglutissant, Tony prit connaissance de la lame d'acier glacée qui lui barrait la gorge.

« Pas tant un génie que ça, pour mettre les pieds ici ! T'as cru que t'allais pouvoir te balader dans ma ville sans en subir les conséquences ?

– Finissons-en Jet, implora l'homme de taille réduite.

– Non attends, c'est trop bon. Laisse-moi savourer. »

Tony grogna en essayant brièvement de se défaire, mais le colosse conservait une poigne de fer sur ses bras immobilisés.

« T'auras pas la peau de notre Avatar, t'entends ? C'est fini Stark ! De la part du Royaume de la Terre ! »

Et il leva la dague en acier de la gorge de Tony, prenant de l'élan pour mieux l'abattre.

« Hey ! »

Une voix familière avait résonné. Les trois agresseurs se retournèrent, et Tony n'en demandait pas plus.

Il posa le pied contre le mur, prit appui d'une brève décharge de feu, percuta Jet en plein dans le ventre, l'homme se plia en deux.

Profitant de son élan, Tony s'était retourné. Il prit une nouvelle impulsion sur le mur pour se dégager de son deuxième assaillant. La vitesse avec laquelle il se dégagea fit chuter le géant.

L'ingénieur atterrit plus loin, à peine eut-il le temps de se retourner que ses trois agresseurs étaient déjà au sol, menottes de glace aux poignets.

« Vous n'avez rien ? s'enquit immédiatement Steve.

– Un beau bleu et l'envie irrépressible de foutre le feu à ces connards. »

Le soldat acquiesça son soulagement. En pleine forme.

Quelque chose les attira soudain dehors. Une sorte de souffle régulier, un flottement sourd. Ils sortirent de l'échoppe pour investir la rue, ignorant les remarques des brigands qui exigeaient d'être libérés – leurs menottes finiraient bien par fondre, tôt ou tard.

Ils étaient dans le ciel.

Les esprits, perdus plus tôt, survolaient en nombre la ville.

Les uns après les autres, des monstres ailés traversaient les cieux sans se préoccuper un seul instant de ce qui se trouvait sous eux. Ils volaient sans un bruit, ne créant autour d'eux qu'un vague bruissement à peine perceptible.

Steve et Tony restèrent témoins impuissants du ballet aérien qui se jouaient sous leurs yeux.

« Messieurs. »

Ils sursautèrent.

« Loki, apprécia Steve, une main sur le cœur. Où étiez-vous?

– Quelque chose cloche Captain.

– Tu nous en diras tant, » fit Tony, froissé.

Le maître de l'Eau leva les yeux vers la mystérieuse migration des esprits.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

– Je n'en sais rien, répondit Loki, mais ça n'est pas de bon augure. Suivons-les. »

Ils prirent donc la file spirituelle en chasse, et s'arrêtèrent avec effroi en constatant la destination vers laquelle ils migraient. Ils s'étaient regroupés en une ronde menaçante, planant en cercle stationnaire au-dessus de leur cible. Point névralgique à tout esprit traversant les cieux en silence.

La maison de Peter.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Il y eut un cri, distant. Quelques secondes après, des cloches se mirent à sonner. Et les chaumières s'éveillèrent les uns après les autres, des lumières apparurent aux fenêtres des habitations, les vitres s'ouvrèrent pour laisser passer la tête des curieux qui cherchaient à déterminer l'origine de toute cette agitation naissante.

Agitation qui se transforma en panique en un quart de seconde.

Les trois maîtres constatèrent, horrifiés, leur impuissance à endiguer la situation.

« Ils ne sont pas là pour attaquer, souffla Loki. Il ne faut surtout pas les attaquer.

– Alors quoi ? s'énerva Tony. Pourquoi ils sont là !

– Je ne sais pas, mais la garde de Gaoling va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Nous devons agir. »

Les habitants commençaient à inonder les rues pour constater par eux-mêmes l'étrangeté du phénomène. Lorsque la curiosité se faisait plus pressante que le besoin de sécurité… Les Gardiens aussi firent leur apparition, accompagnés de May, estomaqués par le spectacle qui gagnait en ampleur.

L'angoisse les rattrapait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? lâcha Steve.

– On doit les disperser, annonça Loki.

– Comment ? »

Bien que serein en apparence, le prince ne semblait pas disposer de réponses à cette question.

« J'ai bien une idée, tenta Tony. Mais vous risquez de ne pas aimer. »

Et effectivement, Steve n'apprécia pas l'idée de l'ingénieur. Mais alors, pas du tout. Il fut rejoint par Star Lord qui questionna ouvertement la santé mentale du milliardaire. Le prince, cependant, semblait songeur.

Pire, il semblait appréciateur.

L'amoncellement d'esprits volants avait atteint son paroxysme, les spectres n'affluaient plus, le disque mortifère stagnait, tournoyant lentement au-dessus de la chaumière.

« Allez-y Stark. »

Le soldat toisa Loki avec effarement.

« C'est de la folie.

– C'est la seule solution. Vous en voyez une autre ? »

L'agitation dans la rue derrière eux leur indiquait que la garde était presque là. Steve pouvait sentir les habitants s'écarter à mesure que les renforts progressaient. Face à l'absence de réponse du soldat, Loki donna ses instructions au maître du Feu.

« Visez bien le centre. Vous ne devez pas en toucher un seul, ou vous pouvez être sûr qu'ils se retourneront contre nous.

– Un jeu d'enfant. »

Le sarcasme du milliardaire ne rassurant en rien son capitaine.

Tony prit une profonde inspiration, et s'avança. Il se mit en position, entama une série de mouvements lents et appuyés, maîtrisant sa respiration au rythme de sa gestuelle appliquée. Il ignora l'affolement croissant de la foule, les cris des gardes qui arrivaient, commandaient aux habitants de rentrer chez eux. Il ignora les enfants en pleurs et la nervosité de ses coéquipiers. Il ignora que s'il se loupait, il condamnait la ville, son équipe, et la tante de Peter avec eux.

Il ignora tout ça, se concentra sur l'énergie qu'il manipulait, des étincelles aux bouts des doigts. Il acheva le dernier mouvement de la série.

Et l'énergie se fissura.

Rupture éclatante qui fendit l'air.

Explosion maîtrisée, détonation assourdissante.

Il manipulait les éclairs.

L'électricité vrombit, crépitante. Condensée tout autour de ses mains, remontant fébrilement ses avant-bras. Elle menaçait de céder, à tout instant. D'un jaune vif, des décharges d'énergies s'échappaient, frétillantes, instables.

Brusquement, Tony lança une main en avant. La foudre fusa. L'électricité jaillit de ses doigts, éclata dans le ciel, le tonnerre gronda. En plein cœur du cercle mystique, l'énergie frappa.

Les esprits feulèrent, quittèrent immédiatement leur position, fuyant la détonation aussi rapidement que leur confusion le leur permit. Ils se dispersèrent dans les cieux, s'évaporèrent en un battement de cils.

Avec la fin de l'orage, le calme s'imposa.

Plus un esprit, plus un pleur. La foule se fit muette.

« Je regrette pas la boule de feu, déclara soudain Quill. C'est cool, sans rancune. Ç'aurait pu être pire. »

La garde avait enfin atteint le petit groupe, et restait médusée. Des murmures commencèrent à émerger parmi les habitants. Steve eut une bouffée de soulagement.

« Bien joué Tony », lui adressa-t-il.

Le milliardaire acquiesça, humble. Les doigts encore fumants.

* * *

« On ne peut pas prendre le risque de la laisser là. »

Tony était catégorique. Il faisait les cent pas devant la grange déserte derrière laquelle ils étaient réunis. Loki était appuyé contre la façade de la ferme, Steve assis sur une grosse pierre juste à côté.

Le jour commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, les couleurs pâles de l'aurore s'affirmaient petit à petit.

Le prince croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, agacé.

« Puisque je vous dis qu'elle ne craint rien.

– Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

– Si les esprits avaient voulu l'attaquer, ils l'auraient fait il y a des semaines.

– Alors comment t'expliques le petit rituel satanique auquel on a assisté cette nuit ?

– Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'ils cherchaient, mais je peux vous dire ce qu'ils ne cherchaient pas. Et ils ne cherchaient pas à s'en prendre à May Parker.

– Ton radar à esprit est franchement commode.

– Tony a sans doute raison, considéra Steve depuis son siège improvisé. Ça ne nous coûte rien de lui proposer de venir.

– Vous pensez sincèrement que la garde royale de Ba Sing Se y pourra quoi que ce soit si un tel phénomène se reproduit ? dénonça Loki.

– Tu t'occuperas d'annoncer à Peter pourquoi on a abandonné sa tante aux griffes des esprits alors ? accusa Tony.

– Puisque je vous dis qu'elle ne craint rien. »

Le milliardaire roula les yeux au ciel.

« Je rejoins Tony, affirma le soldat. Même si ce que vous dites est avéré Loki, cela ferait mauvais genre de la laisser ici.

– Vous souhaitez peut-être rapatrier la moitié de la ville par la même occasion ?

– C'était sa maison qui était visée, appuya le blond, vous l'avez bien vu. On ne peut pas la laisser là, Peter risquerait de nous en vouloir.

– Oh puisqu'il ne faut pas heurter les bonnes sensibilités du garçon… »

Le prince leva les mains au ciel, exaspéré, et abdiqua. Il quitta sa position pour sortir de leur planque improvisée, mettant consécutivement en mouvement ses deux idiots de coéquipiers. Ils retournèrent à la chaumière des Parkers, où ils rejoignirent May et les Gardiens confortablement installés.

Ils choisirent de ne pas s'attarder davantage à Gaoling. Selon les dires du prince, l'agitation spirituelle s'était atténuée, et avec l'évènement qu'ils venaient de vivre il leur sembla plus pertinent d'être aux côtés de l'Avatar.

La proposition fut donc faite à May de les raccompagner jusqu'à Ba Sing Se, offre qu'elle accepta avec pudeur. Loki ne montra rien de son agacement, mais sa froideur légendaire restait au beau fixe.

Ils refusèrent bien évidemment l'escorte que leur proposèrent les Gardiens.

May rassembla quelques affaires, et le bocal de Karen sous le bras, fut prête à partir. Tony l'invita à monter dans le side-car de la moto dont il avait repris les rênes, invitant poliment Loki et Steve à chevaucher ensemble la deuxième bécane. L'expression désabusée des deux maîtres valait à elle seule son pensant d'or.

Ils se mirent en route pour la clairière où ils embarquèrent dans le dirigeable, direction la capitale.


	22. Chat de laboratoire

Salutatiooons !

On y est presque ! Nos Mentors retournent à Ba Sing Se, dans ce chapitre-ci on accélère.

_Mutekiam: mon dieu mais heureusement que tu es là Jet ! C'était Jet, pas Jeff ! J'ai immédiatement changé mais du coup un poil trop tard, merci beaucoup de ta remarque ! (ma bêta m'a de nouveau abandonné, ça se ressent, non ? xD). Et oui ils refusent l'aide de Gardiens, tu m'étonnes. x) Comme quoi ils ne sont pas complètement inutiles, nos amis de la Terre dysfonctionnels :3 (c'est un trait propre aux gens de la Terre je crois, souder les Mentors ^^)._

_Istme__:__ mwahahaha :3 merci de poser la question :3 Un élément de réponse arrive dans deux chapitres (si je dis pas de bêtises), pis un autre dans le chapitre encore d'après. Bref ça arrive :3  
_

_Calli: aaaaaah mais tu es làààà ! muhuhu merci beaucoup :D tu sais que je me rends compte après coup que c'est vachement malin niveau rythme de diviser le groupe en deux et de faire avancer des histoires parallèles ? C'est ballot parce que c'est fini. x)_

Allez, hop hop, une deux une deux, traction extension, on souffle par la bouche et on y retourne !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 - Chat de laboratoire**

« Vous avez fait quoi ? s'effara Gamora.

— Vous auriez dû être là, justifia le soldat. Je n'ai jamais vu des esprits se comporter de cette manière.

— Et vous avez pensé que ramener May Parker ici allait y remédier ?

— On ne pouvait pas la laisser là-bas.

— Rogers, cela fait des semaines que je m'évertue à apprendre une leçon à l'Avatar. »

Elle baissa soudain d'un ton, les autres membres de l'équipage débarquaient du dirigeable. Elle refusait qu'ils participent à sa dispute.

Son aigreur monta d'un cran lorsque la femme en cause passa la porte du ballon volant.

« Une seule leçon, siffla-t-elle, sans laquelle Peter ne sera jamais un avatar accompli. Et voilà qu'une unique et stupide décision de votre part remet mon apprentissage en cause.

— Permettez-moi de douter que May Parker représente un si grand danger, trancha Steve. Ou alors vos enseignements sont remarquablement fragiles. »

La mâchoire de la mercenaire se contracta. Jusqu'ici, elle avait estimé que Rogers était son coéquipiers le moins indigne de confiance parmi une brochette peu recommandable. Il avait, jusque-là, été _relativement_ droit. Elle n'avait pas pu lui reprocher grand-chose, si ce n'avait été un seul faux pas à la Tribu de l'Eau, pour lequel elle ne lui tenait pas rigueur.

Elle était même surprise qu'il ait tenu si longtemps.

Mais voilà qu'il poussait sa chance, indifférent à ses décisions pour ne faire place qu'à sa propre obstination. Découvrir que l'entêtement était leur plus grand point commun n'était pas pour le flatter.

Une voix perça soudain.

« May ! »

Peter se jeta dans les bras de sa tante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? sourit-il, radieux comme jamais.

— Je n'ai pas le droit de te rendre visite ?

— T'as ramené Karen ! » se rendit-il compte, et il allégea May de l'encombrante maison de son amie à huit pattes.

Les retrouvailles réchauffèrent suffisamment le cœur de Steve pour qu'il ignore sans mal le regard noir de Gamora. Il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière.

Il se préoccupa plutôt d'aller demander au roi la permission pour May de rester, et profita de l'entrevue pour débriefer leur mission au nord du continent. T'Challa se soucia de l'agitation anormale des esprits, il assura au capitaine qu'il prendrait les précautions nécessaires pour faire face à un nouvel évènement de ce type, et qu'il protégerait May autant que possible.

Steve appréciait cet homme. Il se convainquit sans peine qu'un cours de civilité à ses côtés ferait le plus grand bien au monarque de l'Eau.

Les jours suivants furent bien plus détendus pour tout le monde.

Sauf peut-être pour Gamora.

Elle avait redoublé de sévérité envers Peter qui n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir, trop soulagé de savoir May en sécurité. L'excès d'orgueil de la mercenaire n'en fut qu'aggravé. Même l'enfant ne la prenait plus au sérieux ? Elle se montrerait sans pitié.

En un sens, cela permit à l'apprentissage de Peter d'accélérer. Il souleva des roches plus lourdes, gravit des montagnes plus vite, creusa des fosses plus profondes, gagnait en patience et en concentration à vue d'œil. Loin de s'en contenter, Gamora lui en demandait un peu plus tous les jours.

Une après-midi, Steve questionna la maîtresse de la Terre. Il n'avait pas vu Peter de la journée, qu'en avait-elle fait ?

Laconique, elle fixait une boite en métal de taille moyenne au centre d'une cour dégagée.

Steve faillit s'étouffer.

L'enfant était enfermé dans une cage en acier depuis des heures déjà. Elle allait finir par le tuer !

Elle affirma qu'il devrait trouver son chemin hors de la prison de fer seul, ou qu'il y passerait la nuit. Le soldat n'attendit pas pour dégainer sa gourde et entreprendre de libérer le garçon prisonnier. Gamora fit alors surgir une liane de métal de ses larges manches pour entraver le bras de Steve_. Ose seulement interférer, _défiait son regard noir. Steve trancha le cordage métallique d'une giclée d'eau, et de nouvelles vipères d'acier surgirent depuis les manches de la mercenaire, fièrement dressées, parées à attaquer. Le soldat se mit en garde, déterminé à secourir l'enfant, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Mais alors la porte du coffre métallique valsa en dehors de ses gonds, atterrit lourdement sur le sol sablonneux un peu plus loin. L'enfant ressortit triomphant, le sourire aux oreilles et les poings levés. Il les abaissa subitement lorsqu'il surprit le duel à deux doigts de se déclencher.

La gourde de Steve ravala sa gerbe d'eau, et Gamora rappela ses lianes endiablées. Elle leva le menton et appela Peter à la suivre au prochain exercice. Steve les regarda s'éloigner, l'adrénaline pas tout à fait redescendue.

Ainsi, l'Avatar maîtrisa le métal.

* * *

Tony Stark, quant à lui, s'oubliait dans sa rencontre avec Bruce Banner. Lorsqu'il mit les pieds dans le laboratoire du docteur, Tony eu un peu l'impression d'être chez lui. Il s'extasia devant tout un tas de machines sophistiquées, mit le nez dans le moindre mécanisme qui s'offrait à lui, ne pouvant retenir des commentaires sur la moindre parcelle d'ingénierie.

Sous ses airs très réservés, Bruce apprécia la compagnie de son invité excentrique. Il savait savourer la moindre occasion de parler science et esprits.

Lorsque Tony étudia avec intérêt une espèce de sarcophage brisé, par contre, l'enthousiasme du docteur s'émoussa. L'état délaissé de la machine et la perte d'entrain de Banner fit comprendre sans effort au milliardaire la fonction de l'appareil. Ç'avait été dans cet engin là que le Hulk était né. Pouponnière élaborée pour la venue au monde d'un esprit ravageur.

« La machine devait permettre aux esprits de venir dans notre monde, expliqua le docteur. Une sorte de téléporteur entre leur royaume et notre réalité. Il a fonctionné, à plusieurs reprises, j'ai pu faire venir plusieurs esprits. Ça marchait si bien, je n'allais pas m'arrêter là. Si le voyage était possible dans un sens...

— Il aurait dû l'être dans l'autre, » compléta Tony.

L'homme grisonnant acquiesça tristement.

« C'est une porte entre nos deux dimensions, il fallait que j'essaie de la franchir. J'étais sûr de moi, et je n'allais certainement pas risquer d'envoyer quiconque d'autre tenter le voyage. L'esprit du Hulk est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, » haussa-t-il les épaules, fataliste.

Il était sans doute un peu déplacé pour Tony d'écouter cette histoire avec des étoiles dans les yeux, mais l'idée qu'un humain ait pu fusionner avec un esprit était trop juteuse. Un voyage loupé où deux êtres tentent de franchir la même porte au même moment, pour une combinaison des plus désastreuses. Bon sang ce que Tony aurait aimé avoir une chance de voir le Hulk en personne ! Il se contenta d'environ un millier de questions auxquelles Banner accepta de répondre avec modestie. La sensation d'être une expérience scientifique ratée plutôt qu'une bête de foire était une amélioration, en un sens.

L'explication donna quelque chose comme ceci : l'esprit du Hulk ne se manifestait que quand Bruce était en colère, qu'il perdait le contrôle. Un esprit furieux qui détruisait tout sur son passage, jusqu'à ce que la conscience de Banner parvienne à reprendre le contrôle de ce corps métamorphosé. Et de cet étrange mélange apparaissait la possibilité pour le docteur transformé de maîtriser la Terre, aptitude inaccessible en temps normal. Fascination supplémentaire, pour une destruction décuplée.

Le système de défense que Banner et la famille royale avait mis en place pour contenir les apparitions du Hulk – des "incidents", comme il aimait les appeler – était rudement efficace. Tony demanda évidemment des détails sur cette parade, et Bruce lui proposa de rencontrer le cerveau derrière l'idée du dispositif.

Avec surprise, l'ingénieur suivit le docteur dans le palais du roi, et pénétra dans un nouveau laboratoire. Une pièce sur-équipée qui faisait au moins deux fois la taille du repère de Banner et côtoyait celui de l'ingénieur. Le maître du Feu étudiait avec intérêt un casque aux allures de chat lorsque Bruce l'appela.

« Tony, je vous présente Shûri. Sœur cadette du Roi T'Challa et princesse du Royaume de la Terre.

— ... et tête pensante de la famille ! » enchérit-elle.

Stark ne masqua pas sa surprise lorsqu'il dévisagea la jeune fille qui se tenait fièrement devant lui. Cheveux tressés et noués en un chignon haut, elle partageait la peau sombre de son frère mais pas le sourire qu'elle avait espiègle.

« Hulk maîtrise la Terre, expliqua-t-elle de son accent coloré, mais c'est un piètre maître de métal. On utilise une prison en vibranium pour le contenir, un alliage ultra-raffiné qu'on ne trouve que dans nos terres.

— Je connais ce métal, analysa Tony, une lance en vibranium affûtée dans les mains. Mon dirigeable est composé d'un matériau similaire.

— Une pâle copie du vibranium, j'en suis sûre !

— Suffisamment pur pour qu'il soit impossible aux maîtres de métal de le manipuler. »

Shûri leva le menton de défiance, un sourire narquois dansait sur les lèvres. Elle finit par hausser les épaules.

« J'aimerais bien voir le dirigeable Stark. J'en ai entendu beaucoup de bien. »

Tony étudia la princesse du coin de l'œil. Tentait-elle de le flatter pour pénétrer dans son dirigeable et dérober ses secrets industriels les mieux gardés ?

Si elle était aussi futé qu'elle le clamait, une unique visite lui suffirait pour se les approprier. Mais Tony était sensible à la flatterie, il aurait du mal à ne pas lui exposer son talent d'ingénierie. Surtout si elle était aussi futée qu'elle le clamait.

Les génies ne courraient pas les rues, et voilà qu'il en avait rencontrés deux en même temps, au même endroit. Le Royaume de la Terre cachait bien des surprises, et pas que des mauvaises.

Il promit à Shûri un tour du propriétaire.

* * *

Tout comme Tony, Peter aussi était plutôt ravi. Il profitait du moindre temps libre que lui concédait sa tutrice intransigeante — c'est-à-dire, relativement peu — pour le passer avec May. Elle avait élu domicile dans une dépendance à quelques pas de leurs appartements, et il s'y faufilait sans honte dès le soir tombé pour la retrouver.

Il aimait particulièrement lui montrer ce qu'il savait faire. Le jour où il apprit à maîtriser le métal, il s'amusa à tordre le moindre objet qui passait à sa portée avant de le remettre en forme et en place. May n'avait pas besoin de connaître la maîtrise de la Terre pour apprécier les progrès de son neveu, un jour après l'autre.

Parfois, lorsqu'il était trop fatigué pour se donner en spectacle, il s'allongeait juste sur le canapé, la tête sur ses genoux, et lui racontait sa journée. Il lui parlait de ses mentors, du roi, de l'Eau, et de tous ces gens qu'il avait rencontrés. De ce qu'il avait appris, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, ce qu'il lui restait à faire, ce qu'il avait hâte de découvrir. Il parlait et parlait, sous les caresses réconfortantes de May, parfois jusqu'à endormissement. Plus d'une fois Gamora retrouva l'enfant endormi chez sa tante au petit matin.

Jamais la mercenaire n'avait mentionné la présence de May. Son agacement ne paraissait qu'à travers la difficulté des exercices qu'elle commandait à son disciple.

Un jour comme un autre, elle abandonna Peter à son entraînement et requit audience auprès du roi. Ce dernier l'accueillit sans formalité, dans une petite salle du palais baignée de lumière par ses hautes fenêtres. Elle passa la porte désignée par Okoye, et s'inclina furtivement.

« Votre majesté.

— Gamora, l'invita-t-il à entrer. Que me vaut votre visite ? »

Avant de pénétrer dans la pièce elle observa la Générale s'éloigner, ignorant le regard lourd de suspicion qui lui était lancé.

« Que savez-vous de l'enlèvement de Tony Stark ? »

Le roi considéra son invitée. Il décida qu'il apprécierait son franc parlé.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ?

— Quelles étaient les raisons de son enlèvement ? »

T'Challa prit une seconde pour jauger la question de la mercenaire. Une question légitime. Il n'avait aucune raison de lui cacher ce qu'il savait.

« Après l'évasion de Tony Stark, nos troupes ont mis la main sur quelques membres de la communauté des Dix Anneaux : les rescapés trop blessés pour fuir. Ils ont été interrogés. Certains ont affirmé que Tony Stark était venu les attaquer. D'autres ont clamé qu'il avait refusé de participer à la guerre du Royaume de la Terre contre les esprits. Une minorité, enfin, a soutenu que les armes qui lui avait été réclamées n'avait pas pour unique but de combattre les esprits.

— En quelle histoire croyez-vous ?

— Ces trois versions, et d'autres encore, circulent parmi les citoyens du Royaume. Vous n'ignorez pas lesquelles sont les plus populaires. Dans des temps troublés comme nous les connaissons, il est aisé de dénoncer autrui. De pointer du doigt un ennemi commun. Un ennemi avec un visage, un nom, une réputation. Une personne humaine, qu'il est possible d'inculper.

— Vous n'y croyez pas ?

— Je crois, Gamora, que la solution qui nous semble la plus évidente n'est pas systématiquement la bonne.

— Pensez-vous vraiment que Tony Stark puisse être le grand chevalier blanc du Royaume de la Terre ?

— Je pense que la réalité est complexe. La guerre qui anime les clans de la Terre en est la preuve : Jabari, Dix Anneaux et Mandarin, clan de Lehnsherr et j'en passe, toutes ces tribus ont un agenda. Elles manipulent la réalité comme il leur sied pour rallier la population à leur cause. Qu'importe les faits.

— Si telle est la vérité, Stark lui-même devrait la défendre.

— Pensez-vous qu'il serait écouté ? »

_Non, évidemment pas, _Gamora n'était pas dupe. Une aigreur commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Elle aurait été dans le faux depuis le début, et pas une fois Stark ne lui aurait permis de se remettre en question.

« Vous l'avez fréquenté, ces dernières semaines, l'encouragea T'Challa. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Elle aurait aimé répondre qu'elle en pensait la même chose qu'au premier jour, mais ç'aurait été mentir. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de remettre en cause l'idée que Tony Stark soit l'ennemi numéro un du Royaume de la Terre, un sentiment qui s'avéra être bien plus désagréable que ce qu'elle avait anticipé.

« Je n'ai pas encore arrêté mon opinion, » répondit-elle, laconique.

T'Challa acquiesça.

« Il est judicieux de se fier à son instinct. Mais il est plus sage encore de savoir le questionner. »

À ça, elle n'aurait rien à répondre. Le roi était jeune, ils devaient avoir le même âge. Et pourtant, il lui inspirait un respect et une sagesse qu'elle ne prétendait même pas atteindre un jour. Pas qu'elle ait particulièrement besoin de preuves supplémentaires qu'elle n'était pas faite pour la royauté...

Comme précédemment, elle s'inclina sans s'attarder.

Elle quitta le souverain.

L'idée que Tony Stark ne soit pas le vil homme qu'il affichait être accompagna la mercenaire sur le chemin.

Cette pensée, bien que troublante, avait un côté rassurant. Le choix de le nommer mentor, déjà, prenait beaucoup plus de sens. La nomination du milliardaire pour former l'Avatar à la maîtrise du Feu avait été un scandale. Une décision qui l'avait fait monter sur ses grands chevaux, elle, et les deux tiers de la population du super continent. Reconnaître que cette décision était en fait réfléchie avait un côté réconfortant. Finalement, l'Avatar serait entre de _pas trop mauvaises_ mains.

Peter, justement, avait bien fait de lui tenir tête. Il lui avait ôté ses œillères en lui affirmant qu'elle avait mal jugé Stark. Elle ne l'admettait sans doute pas assez, mais le garçon était avisé. Elle avait de l'espoir en lui.

Elle arriva dans la cour d'entraînement et observa son disciple.

Il n'avait pas bougé, elle pouvait en attester.

Au sommet d'une pile de roches en forme de pyramide inversée, il était en position de méditation. Les pierres plates les plus grosses étaient sous ses jambes, décroissant en taille jusqu'à ne tenir que sur un caillou gros comme le poing, au sol. Un tas instable en parfait équilibre. Le garçon au sommet maintenait la balance impeccable depuis des heures déjà.

« Peter, » l'appela-t-elle.

Il ouvrit les yeux. La pile de pierre tangua doucement, bascula en avant, lentement, et au moment où la pyramide s'apprêtait à heurter le sol, il mit pied à terre. Atterrit en douceur juste devant sa tutrice, le reste des roches s'écrasa lourdement derrière lui.

Il sourit, satisfait.

« Demain, même heure, » annonça Gamora avant de tourner les talons.

Elle sentit dans son dos, imperceptible, les épaules du garçon s'affaisser. Elle se surprit à s'arrêter. Se retourner. Adresser un regard à l'élève.

« C'est du beau travail. »

Le garçon se redressa, surpris.

Cette fois-ci, il sourit à pleines dents. Il décampa dans la direction opposée, elle le regarda filer – chez sa tante, assurément.

Elle acquiesça pour elle-même, et s'en alla retrouver ses appartements.


	23. Smash!

Salutations !

Nous voilà en décembre, le NaNo, c'est terminé ! Et alors, on va dire que j'ai été d'une constance remarquable... Après un mi-NaNo à 9k, j'ai finalement frôlé le palier des 20k ! Ce qui est une petite victoire en soi (surtout que ça a donné naissance à 6 chapitres que j'aime beaucoup), mais c'est loin d'être suffisant pour finir l'histoire ! Moi qui avait peur d'arriver trop vite à la fin, en fin de compte j'en vois toujours pas le début. De la fin. J'ai beaucoup trop répété le mot fin. Anyway !

_Mutekiam__ : Je sais, j'ai un peu honte, pauvre bonhomme j'ai complètement déformé son nom ! Le dernier easter egg dans le chapitre précédent il est moins obvious je crois, après tout on est dans un fic MCU, moins Marvel au sens large... Mais j'aime bien les références à l'univers étendu, de temps en temps :3 indice : son prénom, c'est Eric. En tout cas merci pour ta vigilance constante :D  
_

_Itsme__ : Bon dieu tu as l'œil x) j'ai effectivement publié plus tard dans la soirée ces deux derniers vendredis (mais toujours avant minuit !) pour la simple raison que j'étais un peu charrette le jeudi soir et je n'avais pas eu le temps de préparer les publi ^^' mais j'essaie de rester sur le rythme du vendredi ^^ sinon en effet, le dernier chapitre se centrait davantage sur le développement de personnages ... (on dit qu'il faut prendre le temps de creuser la personnalités des héros un peu, leur faire avoir de la profondeur et tout. La barbe non ? Qui préfère des personnages intéressants à de bonnes grosses scènes de combat bien artificielles ?! Heureusement le chapitre 22 arrive xD)_

_Calli__ : C'est Noël avant l'heure :3 Bienvenue à toi, prend un siège je t'en prie, le trajet continue :D Tu me flattes, comme toujours. Beaucoup de persos ? Oui parfois j'ai un peu le sentiment de plonger ma main dans un grand panier de personnages Marvel, de la ressortir avec une figurine en mode "Okoye ? ok, tâchons de l'introduire dans l'histoire !" mais plus j'insère de nouveaux personnages et plus je me rends compte à quel point il m'en manque encore beaucoup ! (par exemple, où est la mère de T'Challa ? Nakia, sa copine ? je parle même pas de Killmonger ! Je comprends mieux le bordel à faire des films Marvel avec tout le monde !) __C'est vrai, pas un chapitre ne t'a déçu ? :o bon sang mais j'ai la pression pour la suite ! (qui, à mon sens, va en s'améliorant en plus :3) Sinon : oui ! l'Avatar a bientôt terminé la Terre ! Et oui ! Loki arrive, faut patienter encore un tout petit peu :D_

Héhéhé, je suis sûre que vous l'avez vu venir, ce chapitre. Il fait partie de ces moments, lorsqu'on commence une histoire, qu'on _sait _on va finir par écrire. Je ne savais pas trop sous quelle forme il allait se matérialiser en commençant, mais je suis plutôt contente du résultat ! A vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews ^^

Des bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 22 - Smash!**

Le jour se levait sur la cité royale de Ba Sing Se, transpercé par le chant des oiseaux les plus matinaux. La journée s'annonçait comme les autres, sans trop d'histoires. Un repos inattendu mais bien mérité.

Du moins, aurait aimé penser Steve.

Il fut surpris dès le saut du lit.

Un grondement sourd explosa, accompagné d'un tremblement de terre.

Le soldat se rua hors de sa chambre, il retrouva immédiatement Tony, Gamora et Peter, sortis avec la même panique. Une deuxième secousse remua le sol sous leurs pieds, le grondement retentit à nouveau avant même qu'ils n'eurent le temps d'échanger un mot.

Ils se précipitèrent hors du bâtiment, déstabilisés par un troisième séisme. Sur le palier ils scrutèrent l'horizon, à la recherche de l'origine des perturbations. Le soleil se levait à peine derrière les habitations, mais son éclat matinal fut soudain obscurcit. Un point noir se dessinait au centre de l'astre lumineux. Un point noir qui grossit, grossit jusqu'à obstruer complètement l'étoile. Il grossit encore à mesure qu'il se rapprochait...

Gamora se jeta en avant et dévia d'un coup de bras l'énorme rocher qui leur fonçait dessus.

Derrière le rocher apparut un mastodonte à la peau verte qui rugit plus fort encore, frappa du pied jusqu'à en faire trembler le palais entier.

Le Hulk.

À l'entrée dudit palais, Peter aperçut la garde royale se déployer. Il reconnut Okoye entourée de ses guerrières brandir des lances en métal et se précipiter vers l'esprit fou. Elles formèrent un rang au pied des larges escaliers. À leur suite, l'Avatar fut surpris de voir T'Challa. Il écarquilla les yeux en apercevant un habit noir progressivement envelopper le souverain. Comme si des plaques d'un tissu dense venaient les unes après les autres se greffer au corps en mouvement de l'homme. Il en était maintenant complètement recouvert, de la tête aux pieds. Était-ce... des oreilles de chat ?

T'Challa bondit soudain en avant, dépassa sa garde et fonça droit vers Hulk. L'esprit en colère projetait des débris de roche dans toutes les directions, percutant au mieux des rues désertes, au pire des bâtiments.

Le roi posa un genou et deux mains au sol, il se releva avec des plaques en métal qui surgirent de terre. Elles encadrèrent le Hulk et se refermèrent sur lui au rythme imposé par leur chef d'orchestre. Le rugissement de l'esprit résonna dans un étouffement métallique, le sol trembla encore.

« Un Hulk buster ! » siffla Tony, impressionné.

Il y aurait pensé.

Les secousses ne s'arrêtaient pas, Hulk percutait les parois de sa prison avec rage. T'Challa les referma plus serrées, mais les cris persistèrent.

« Il est censé se calmer, marmonna Shuri, rejointe par les mentors au sommet des marches du palais. Pourquoi il ne se calme pas ?

— Tu veux dire que les hurlements et les tremblements de terre, là, c'est pas normal ? »

La jeune femme grimaça. Elle ne savait pas où se situait le curseur de "normalité" de Stark, mais non, de toute évidence, la pression exercée par son frère devait faire redescendre la colère de l'esprit. Là, ça prenait beaucoup trop de temps.

Hulk tonna encore, et T'Challa resserra ses griffes pour contenir l'animal. Ses mains contractées tremblaient tant la pression qu'il tentait de retenir était grande.

Trop grande, la cage finit par céder.

Les plaques de métal furent propulsées de chaque côté, T'Challa fut forcé de reculer.

Hulk rugit.

Il plongea – comme dans du sable – sa main dans le sol rocailleux, en extrait un imposant bloc qu'il jeta en avant sans viser. Gamora se précipita pour accueillir le projectile, elle le redirigea d'un coup droit maîtrisé.

« Plan B ! » s'écria Okoye.

Et les guerrières envoyèrent leurs lances se planter autour du monstre vert, emportant dans leurs traînées de longues cordes noires qui leur étaient rattachées.

T'Challa se remit en mouvement, il manipula les lianes de métal autour du colosse et tenta de l'entraver à nouveau. Hulk gesticulait, repoussait de ses énormes mains vertes les cordages qui passaient à portée, arrachait ceux qui commençaient à l'encercler. Le roi formait les liens aussi rapidement que la bête s'en défaisait ; il reculait, bien en mal d'immobiliser l'esprit enragé.

Soudain de nouveaux câbles surgirent dans le dos de l'esprit, le contournèrent et le ceinturèrent par surprise. Hulk pivota autant que la contrainte le lui permit, il grogna sur Gamora. Les chaînes se refermèrent autant que les bras de la mercenaire. T'Challa et Gamora combinèrent leurs efforts pour manipuler les cordages autour du cou du géant, de ses bras et de ses pieds, entraver le moindre de ses mouvements, la moindre de ses maîtrises.

N'ayant plus que son cri pour s'exprimer, Hulk rugit de plus belle.

« Il faut évacuer, annonça Shuri avec crainte. Ils ne le contiendront pas longtemps.

— Pour aller où ? » fit Tony, à la fois envoûté et... non, juste envoûté en fait. Cette chose était tout bonnement fascinante.

Le monstre contrôlait littéralement le sol, où qu'ils courent se réfugier ils ne seraient pas en sécurité. Les bâtiments menaçaient de s'effondrer, se cacher sous terre c'était risquer de se faire ensevelir vivant, fuir par les canaux qui irriguaient la cité c'était assurément mourir noyé... Du haut de leurs escaliers, Steve, Tony, Shuri et Peter pouvaient apercevoir des habitants fuir leur bâtiment et s'enfoncer au cœur de la ville. Mais ils n'étaient pas si nombreux. La plupart, tétanisés, devaient être enfermés chez eux. Ils finiraient aplatit entre deux murs s'ils n'évacuaient pas immédiatement.

Alors qu'ils cherchaient une solution du regard, ils s'arrêtèrent de concert sur le dirigeable Stark, parqué de l'autre côté de la cour où T'Challa et Gamora contenaient difficilement le monstre qui se débattait avec véhémence.

La voie des airs. Ils devaient prendre la voie des airs.

« Je vous ai promis une visite guidée, je crois, » souffla Tony à Shuri.

Elle hocha la tête et appela Okoye dans la foulée, les guerrières se répartirent pour organiser l'évacuation de la cité royale.

« On va essayer de vous faire gagner du temps, proposa Steve tandis que Tony expliquait à la princesse comment mettre le dirigeable en marche. Peter, va avec Shuri, aide à l'évacuation. Tu maîtrises la Terre, tu es le plus apte à les protéger. »

Le garçon hocha la tête, flatté qu'on lui confie une tâche si importante.

Les deux jeunes gens décampèrent, Steve et Tony réfléchirent à voix haute.

« Aucune idée d'où est Loki ? » tenta vainement le soldat.

L'ingénieur lui répondit par le rictus escompté.

Bon.

Une fois encore, ils feraient sans lui.

« Tentons de ne pas l'énerver davantage, proposa le capitaine, si on peut le rapprocher des canaux je pourrais tenter de l'immobiliser. Avant tout, on protège les citoyens des jets de pierre. »

Tony acquiesça, et ils se séparèrent.

Gamora et T'Challa suaient à grosses gouttes. Hulk ne se calmait pas – plutôt tout l'inverse. Il se débattait dans ses liens trop serrés, bien trop serrés, obligeant les maîtres de métal à les réajuster si tôt qu'il en eut arraché un. Et un autre. Un nouveau, encore un autre. Il cognait du pied, générant secousse après secousse, grognement après grognement.

Gamora ne pouvait pas lire l'expression sous le masque de métal de son partenaire, mais là encore, elle n'en avait pas besoin. La tension qu'elle ressentait chez l'individu révélait assez bien son niveau de concentration.

Elle esquiva une faille creusée par un nouveau coup de pied en roulant sur le côté, reprit immédiatement en main le contrôle des lianes qui entouraient le cou du monstre. Comment bon diable ne suffoquait-il pas ? Quiconque sous cette pression aurait déjà été décapité.

Elle aperçut sur le côté les femmes de la garde royale regrouper les habitants pour les diriger hors de danger. La mercenaire comprit que l'échappatoire serait le ballon Stark. Elle vit Peter prendre part à l'agitation naissante, sauf qu'il ne faisait pas partie des personnes évacuées.

Il les évacuait.

Elle s'offusqua de le percevoir seul face à un si grand danger.

Un instant d'inattention, durant lequel Hulk libéra un bras qu'il dirigea contre la femme en vert.

Gamora eut à peine le temps de le voir venir qu'elle fut projeté avec force, propulsée contre un bâtiment voisin. Elle amortit le choc au dernier moment, manipulant les briques pour qu'elles absorbent la violence de l'impact. La mercenaire s'enfonça dans le mur de pierre.

T'Challa perdit le contrôle de la bête. Hulk se défit de ses liens d'acier, il hurla sa rage en chargeant la femme en vert. Il agrippa la roche du sol et l'envoya sur Gamora, déterminé à l'anéantir. La maîtresse se libéra du mur, et sans répit dût faire face à la salve de rochers qui lui était destinée. De coups à droite, à gauche, elle les dévia sur les côtés. Des bouts de sol entiers fusaient dans les airs comme s'ils n'avaient rien pesés. Le roc suivant elle ne le lâcha pas tout de suite, prit le soin d'en ralentir la course, contrôla son demi-tour avant de le renvoyer à son expéditeur.

Hulk reçut le coup en pleine face.

Il rugit.

Cogna des deux poings au sol.

Des montagnes se soulevèrent.

Gamora voulut en contrôler la propagation, mais la roche s'élevait trop vite, trop violemment. L'éruption la percuterait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle abandonna sa position et s'éleva dans les airs sur une colonne surgie du sol, juste à temps pour voir l'éboulement tout raser sur son passage. Le bâtiment derrière elle s'écroula.

À peine eut-elle atterri que déjà Hulk chargeait. Il courrait en sa direction, la réduirait en poussière. Gamora envisagea une nouvelle fuite par les airs, quand soudain T'Challa la doubla.

Il courrait également, fonçait à la rencontre du monstre. Droit vers un adversaire de trois fois sa taille et dix fois son poids.

Il se ferait piétiner !

Mais soudain et sans ralentir un instant, il manipula la terre sous les pieds du colosse, fit glisser un pan de sol. Hulk, emporté par son élan, tomba en avant. D'un mouvement de bras le roi fit naître un mur de pierre, qui sortit du sol avec une telle vitesse qu'en percutant Hulk sous le menton, le monstre fut propulsé en arrière, coupé net dans sa course effrénée. T'Challa atteignit enfin son niveau. Il bondit dans les airs, et des deux pieds en avant frappa le monstre frontalement, précipita son affaissement.

Écrasa l'esprit au sol.

L'impact creusa un cratère, une onde sismique se propagea de tous les côtés. Hulk encastré dans le sol, sonné.

T'Challa avait roulé sur le côté, et ensevelit le monstre sans attendre. Prison de terre et de mortier.

Rien qui ne le contiendrait bien longtemps.

Peter courait vers le dirigeable Stark, un petit groupe de citoyens apeurés à sa suite, May comprise, et Shuri à ses côtés. Les hommes, femmes et enfants pénétrèrent dans le ballon avec hâte, l'évacuation était presque terminée.

« Prépare le dirigeable à décoller, proposa Peter à Shuri alors qu'ils parvenaient au niveau du vaisseau. Je m'occupe des derniers. »

La jeune femme acquiesça, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de pénétrer dans l'engin un grondement retentit. Le sol trembla, ils furent secoués.

Hulk surgit de sous terre.

Il jaillit au grand jour, poings levés et rugissement décuplé. Des rochers furent projetés dans toutes les directions. Il plut des montagnes de pierres sous le tonnerre de la bête.

Les maîtres de la Terre parvinrent à se protéger sans peine. Steve fit fuser sa gerbe d'eau, il scinda la pierre tombant du ciel en deux. Tony dévia les rochers dans un déferlement de feu.

Peter par contre dut protéger bien plus de monde, ou la pluie tellurique causerait beaucoup de dégâts. Il saisit une pierre au vol et l'envoya se briser dans une autre. Renvoya un troisième rocher volant d'où il provenait. Manipula un nouveau débris qu'il hissa au-delà le dirigeable. Deux autres qu'il fit plonger au sol, un énième qu'il balaya sur le côté. Ferma les poings sur un dernier, gigantesque, qu'il réduisit en éclats.

Mais la taille du projectile était telle, les brisures qui en naquirent furent trop grosses. Des blocs gros comme le poing continuèrent leur descente folle jusqu'au groupe d'innocents. Peter paniqua, incapable d'arrêter tant de cailloux d'un coup. La pluie s'abattit sur la foule, les rochers touchèrent les innocents, cognèrent jambes, têtes, bras, blessèrent les victimes impuissantes. Peter ne protégea efficacement que sa tante et une poignée d'individus ; Shuri vit un projectile foncer droit sur un enfant. Elle eut le réflexe de le couvrir de ses bras, mais reçut le coup à la tempe. Elle tomba, assommée.

« Shuri ! » s'écria Peter, horrifié, et il se précipita à ses côtés.

L'agitation dans la foule et les cris des blessés attirèrent l'attention du monstre vert. Il commença à se diriger vers le ballon Stark.

Tony paniqua.

Il leur fallait plus de temps pour évacuer.

D'instinct il envoya une boule de feu au visage du Hulk, cherchant à capter son attention.

L'esprit se frotta l'oreille pour dissiper le désagréable coup de chaud qu'il venait de recevoir. Il dévisagea le maître du Feu en grognant. Jaugeant sans doute si cet adversaire en valait la peine.

L'ingénieur lui dissiperait le doute ; il envoya un nouveau jet de feu.

Hulk se rabroua, et grogna encore une fois. Il dévia de sa route pour aller s'en prendre au milliardaire.

Ce dernier regretta aussitôt d'avoir réussi à faire diversion.

Il demeura immobile tandis que la bête se rapprochait, un peu plus impressionné à chacun des pas du mastodonde. La chose devait bien côtoyer la tonne et les trois mètres de haut. Hulk accéléra le pas, il serait là dans la seconde.

Tony décolla.

Il fit chauffer ses poings et ses pieds, et s'éleva dans les airs. Il se déplaça avec plus de vitesse alors que la bête le prît en chasse. Hulk lui courrait à présent après. Tony dû s'efforcer d'être plus rapide encore. Mince, il courrait vite le Goliath ! Il bifurqua vers le palais royal, refusant de s'enfoncer dans Ba Sing Se – amener le monstre dans la capitale surpeuplée était la meilleure mauvaise idée.

Il aperçut Steve en position près du canal et y mit le cap. Il survola à une vitesse folle T'Challa et Gamora qui regardèrent le prédateur chasser sa proie volante sans rien pouvoir y faire. Tony aurait pu être une libellule chassée par un chien de garde. L'ingénieur arrivait à présent sur Steve, soldat paré à réceptionner le colis gargantuesque. Mais avant que la cible soit atteinte, Hulk, trop rapide, attrapa Tony par le pied.

Fauché dans son élan, le cœur de Tony loupa un battement. Le monstre saisit le petit homme de ses deux imposantes mains. Resserra sa prise jusqu'à lui en couper le souffle. Prêt à le briser en deux.

Steve se précipita, la vague armée à ses côtés, il déferla le raz-de-marée sur le géant et son prisonnier. Figea instantanément le tsunami en prison givrée.

La statue de glace fut rendue immobile. L'ingénieur, les deux mains sur les doigts contractés de son geôlier. Le monstre, montrant ses crocs en une expression renfrognée.

Le calme ne dura pas.

Petit à petit la glace se fissura, brèches qui se propagèrent à un rythme inquiétant, lézardant la sculpture dans toute sa hauteur, sous un tremblement menaçant. Avant d'exploser en une pluie de brisures de glace.

Hulk fut déboussolé, fit quelques pas en arrière. Il lâcha sa proie, devenue bien trop ardente entre ses doigts, Tony chuta sur le sol dur. Meurtri, désarçonné. À la merci du monstre vert. Steve récupéra les débris de glace à sa portée, les transforma en une langue d'eau qu'il étira jusqu'à l'ingénieur. L'enveloppa précipitamment et l'attira immédiatement à lui, hors de danger. Ils battirent en retraite.

Hulk était remonté, son jouet venait de lui échapper.

Il briserait tout !

Il tonna en se tapant le torse, et martela le sol de coups. La terre trembla, se fissura, des crevasses virent le jour, grossirent à la moindre frappe, trous béants qui prirent rapidement tout l'espace, plus profonds à mesure que Hulk frappait des poings et des pieds et des poings et des pieds, plus fort, encore plus fort.

Les habitants étaient presque tous à bord. Peter avait abandonné Shuri, inconsciente, aux soins d'Okoye. Ils étaient dans le dirigeable, parés à partir, mais le garçon ne savait pas comment faire décoller l'engin. Il y avait bien cette console sur laquelle Tony posait la main pour activer tous les contrôles, mais Peter ne maîtrisait pas le Feu. Sans ça, comment était-il censé prendre le contrôle de l'appareil ?

Le sol trembla, et le dirigeable avec. Peter vit des crevasses s'ouvrirent dans le sol sous leurs pieds, et le ballon brusquement basculer. Ils étaient en train de sombrer sous terre. Ils finiraient broyés s'ils ne partaient pas rapidement. Le garçon tenta plusieurs boutons, sans succès. Le tableau de bord resta inexorablement muet.

Une nouvelle secousse, des enfants hurlèrent, le ballon s'enfonça davantage.

Tony avait repris ses esprits, et remarqua soudain la mauvaise posture de son vaisseau. Il en prit conscience trop tard, le ballon s'enfonçait dans le sol devenu poreux. Il n'arriverait pas là-bas à temps. Mais pourquoi ne décollaient-ils pas ? Il fallait qu'ils décollent !

Il se releva, aidé par le soldat bleu, un bras autour de ses côtes douloureuses. Il lui fallait essayer de les rejoindre, rapidement.

Soudain le dirigeable cessa de sombrer. Il ne basculait plus au creux des failles qui l'encerclaient, mais se redressa progressivement, jusqu'à se retrouver parfaitement droit.

Tony eut un moment d'hésitation. Les moteurs n'avaient pas démarré, comment pouvait-il ainsi s'élever dans les airs ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. L'équilibre de l'ingénieur fut mis à mal par une nouvelle secousse.

Et là, il comprit.

T'Challa, proche du ballon, le maintenait en lévitation. Mains crispées vers la structure métallique, jambes et genoux sur-sollicités, lorsqu'il levait les bras le ballon se haussait d'autant. Bientôt le roi posa un genou au sol, comprimé par le poids de l'engin qu'il manipulait. Par le poids des rescapés en son bord qu'il cherchait à sauver. Il persistait à lever les bras pour élever le radeau hors de danger, ignorant la contestation unanime de ses muscles bien trop tendus. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

La surprise – pas tout à fait – passée, Tony se ressaisit. Il prit appui pour s'envoler, non sans quelques perturbations, et rapidement rejoignit son véhicule. Il trébucha à l'entrée, mais parvint à s'y engouffrer. Contournant maladroitement les quelques passagers pour rejoindre le tableau de commande, il démarra les turbines sans tarder. Ils s'envolèrent rapidement – très rapidement, à en surprendre les habitants.

Ils étaient dans les airs.

T'Challa abandonna son contrôle insensé, décontractant muscles et mâchoire, bras ballants et souffle court, poupée de chiffon aux liens subitement détendus.

« Tony...

— Ça va aller Peter, souffla Tony, exténué et à moitié avachi sur son tableau. Ça va aller...

— Non... c'est pas ça. Hulk, il ne se calme pas.

— On va le calmer, le rassurera-t-il sans réfléchir. T'en fais pas...

— Tony, écoute-moi. Je pense à quelque chose... »

Les maîtres restés au sol ne faisaient plus qu'éviter les tremblements de terre successifs, esquivant failles et montagnes inattendues autant que le terrain accidenté le leur permettait encore. Incapables de calmer le géant endiablé. Défaitiste quant au sort réservé à la cité.

Au moins les habitants étaient hors de danger, tentaient-ils de se consoler.

Mais le dirigeable, monté précipitamment dans les cieux, déjà redescendait.

Ils regardèrent, incrédules, le géant de métal revenir vers le danger dont il venait d'échapper. Craignant un instant une défaillance dans la machinerie, une panne de moteur qui les remettrait à la merci du monstre vert.

Il n'en était rien : le dirigeable s'arrêta en stationnaire, planant à petite distance de la cible dont la furie ne s'était pas dissipée. Ils virent la porte s'ouvrir, et une silhouette apparaître.

Descendre, petit à petit, attachée à un fil de fer.

Le gabarit était petit, recroquevillé autour de sa ligne de vie.

C'était Peter.

La tête en bas, les mains au creux de ses jambes repliées autour du cordage, il descendait, progressivement, inéluctablement, vers le Hulk qui n'avait cessé de tonner. Gamora en eut le souffle coupé. Steve cherchait frénétiquement à deviner quel pouvait bien être son plan. T'Challa se prépara à sauter au secours de l'enfant.

Le garçon continua sa descente jusqu'à être bien trop proche de sa cible, à portée de main. À portée de poing. Si Hulk se rendait compte de sa présence, l'enfant serait broyé. Cherchant à tout prix à éviter de le mettre en danger, les trois maîtres s'abstinrent d'intervenir. Regardèrent, impuissant, Peter tendre une main vers la chose qui jetait dans tous les sens le moindre bout de terre qui n'avait pas encore été broyé.

Il lui toucha le crâne.

La bête s'arrêta.

Peter augmenta la surface de contact, descendant un peu plus bas afin qu'il n'ait plus à tendre le bras. Il enveloppa de ses deux mains le crâne de la chose immobilisée. Descendit encore, jusqu'à pouvoir se retourner, s'asseoir sur les épaules du géant hagard. La bête gémit, et les maîtres se remirent sur leur garde, parés à accourir. Hulk se prit la tête entre ses mains, et sa taille se réduisit considérablement. À vue d'œil, il rétrécit.

Peter sauta au sol, conservant une grande proximité avec l'individu à présent recroquevillé, l'accompagna jusqu'à ce que la transformation soit complétée.

Les adultes se rapprochèrent.

Peter leva les yeux vers eux, se décala légèrement pour laisser apparaître le regard confus du docteur, à moitié nu.

« C... C'était pas beau à voir ? » tenta ce dernier, penaud.

Pour toute réponse un soupir collectif. T'Challa s'agenouilla prêt du petit homme. Son casque, comme par magie, se rétracta, laissant place à un regard fatigué et des lèvres pincées. Peter craignit une remontrance du monarque. Il pria silencieusement pour qu'il ne soit pas trop dur envers l'individu, responsable de rien et à peine témoin du déferlement de rage qui s'était abattu. Il se surprit à sensiblement se tenir plus droit, plus en avant, prêt à défendre l'homme si vulnérable au sol.

Le roi posa une main sans griffe sur l'épaule du malheureux.

« Bon retour parmi nous, docteur Banner. »


	24. Contusions

Salutations !

_Itsme__ : oh merci, je m'étais pas rendue compte que le chapitre 22 innovait en terme de style x) je suppose que j'évolue un peu, de chapitre en chapitre ? Pour une vieille routière comme moi, avec tous ces mots au compteur, c'est étonnant ! (non c'est pas vrai) (j'ai peu de mots au compteur, et c'est pas plus mal si je continue à évoluer ^^) mais comme tu dis, ça peut aussi venir du fait que... ben, c'était un combat. Un bon gros combat plein de testostérone comme on aime ! ça m'a fait pousser des poils au menton et des phrases plus courtes dis donc ! (je m'emballe sorry) _

_Mutekiam_ _: Aaaah tu l'as vu :D niéhéhé trop forte. Tu vois beaucoup trop de trucs en vrai, tu es ma jauge d'obviousitude. Le réveil du Hulk était anormal ! Les maîtres étaient démunis ! Peter a des pouvoirs hors du commun ! Loki était encore absent ! T'as tout relevé héhé, mais où tout ça nous mène donc ?! Bon en vrai le chapitre qui arrive est un peu plan-plan, on va pas franchement avoir de réponse. On va plutôt bieeeen insister sur les questions. (Faut bien, on me souffle dans l'oreillette que ça sert à rien d'aller trop vite.)_

La Terre, c'est bientôt fini. Restez avec moi et la semaine prochaine, on atterri dans la Nation du Feu !

* * *

**Chapitre 23 - Contusions**

Tony massait sa tempe endolorie avec un morceau de glace. Il contemplait le champ de ruines depuis les escaliers du palais.

Ce Hulk était tout bonnement incroyable. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il ne regrettait pas les bleus et autres commotions, mais bon sang, cet esprit était dingue. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être fasciné par la force de sa maîtrise de la Terre, par l'impressionnante métamorphose physique, ou par le fait que le petit bonhomme n'ait pas déjà été complètement terrassé par l'énergie et la colère qui vibrait dans son imposant colocataire.

Certainement un peu des trois.

Bon sang, quel combat !

La cité royale gisait en piteux état. Peu de constructions tenaient encore debout – à défaut d'être indemnes. Finalement, le dirigeable de l'ingénieur restait le seul bâtiment qui n'avait pas été trop affecté par cet épisode agité. Son bijou de technologie. Sa forteresse de métal pur, coffre-fort imprenable. Inviolable...

Est-ce qu'il l'avait rêvé, ou est-ce que T'Challa avait véritablement soulevé l'engin comme s'il n'avait été qu'un vulgaire rocher ? Il devait forcément l'avoir rêvé. Ce coup à la tête avait été un poil trop fort et ses neurones n'étaient plus correctement alignés. Le roi de la Terre ne pouvait pas maîtriser le métal pur. C'était impensable.

Il se frottait encore la tempe, mais le bout de glace avait fondu depuis un petit moment déjà, réduit en flaque d'eau à ses côtés.

Steve lui en tendit un nouveau.

« Cessez de les faire fondre si rapidement, » sermonna-t-il à moitié.

Tony ne répondit pas et saisit le nouveau glaçon qu'il porta à son front. Avant de subitement s'arrêter.

« T'es sûr que tu maîtrises pas le soin ? Parce que là ça serait franchement utile. »

Steve haussa les épaules et hocha la tête, désolé.

Tony reprit son mouvement mécanique. Il se questionna sur les compétences de Peter à avoir réussi à calmer l'indomptable. Soit Rogers lui avait enseigné des trucs spirituels pas complètement inutiles, soit le gamin avait de l'intuition. Beaucoup d'intuition.

Il n'avait même pas envie de songer au prince de l'Air qui avait brillé par son absence. Toujours pas réapparu. S'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle l'exilé pouvait se montrer utile, c'était exactement ça : calmer les esprits un peu trop grognons. Et pile au moment où il ses compétences se révélaient les plus nécessaires, le prétentieux disparaissait sans laisser de traces. Ce gars-là aurait des explications à fournir, il pouvait en être sûr.

Le milliardaire accepta le nouveau bout de glace que lui tendit Steve, ce dernier s'étant résigné à ne pas les économiser.

Gamora les rejoignit finalement.

Elle descendit quelques marches pour se mettre au niveau de ses coéquipiers, et soupira, lasse.

« Je vous le confirme, cette apparition du Hulk est anormale. »

Le soldat haussa les sourcils, _sans plaisanter._

« Banner ne sait pas pourquoi la transformation a eu lieu, continua-t-elle. La dernière chose dont il se souvient était d'être endormi.

– Est-ce qu'on pense à une attaque d'esprit ? tenta le blond.

– Après ce qu'il s'est passé à Gaoling et au Nord... souffla Tony, secouant ses doigts humides pour les égoutter, avant de simplement les faire chauffer. Plus rien ne m'étonnerait.

– Dirigée contre l'Avatar ? » exprima Gamora, inquiète.

Elle et Tony dévisagèrent leur capitaine, appréhendant la réponse qu'il hésitait à formuler tout haut. Après tout, ils n'en savaient rien.

« Peut-être. »

Ils baissèrent le regard. Songeurs.

« Difficile d'en être sûr, ajouta-t-il, mais cela ne change en rien notre objectif. La sécurité et l'apprentissage de Peter sont nos priorités. Redoublons de vigilance. »

Ils acquiescèrent en silence.

Puis Gamora soupira doucement, ce qui capta l'attention des deux hommes.

« Partons pour le Feu, » suggéra-t-elle.

Et Tony la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des ballons.

« Peter maîtrise la Terre et le métal, justifia-t-elle. Il n'y a rien de plus que je doive lui enseigner de manière urgente. Rien qu'il ne puisse apprendre ailleurs. Et... il sera plus en sécurité à la Nation du Feu. »

Après quelques battements de cils interloqués, Tony se tourna Steve avec la naissance d'un sourire en coin, main portée à la hanche avec fierté.

Le capitaine observa successivement ses deux coéquipiers.

« Très bien. Partons pour le Feu.

– Après... »

Steve, sur le point de se lever, fut coupé dans son élan par l'ingénieur.

« Je veux dire, après avoir aidé à reconstruire ? » suggéra Tony qui ne s'autorisa pas à hésiter – ayant trop peur de le regretter.

Un coup d'œil au champ de bataille suffisait à considérer l'ampleur des réparations qui seraient nécessaires. Deux maîtres de la Terre et du métal, un maître de l'Eau et un ingénieur du Feu en plus ne seraient pas en trop. Gamora avisa son homologue du Feu, ce que Tony se força d'ignorer, par résidu de fierté.

C'était donc entend, ils prendraient un jour ou deux pour aider à rebâtir, puis mettraient les voiles pour la Nation du Feu.

À condition de mettre la main sur le fils d'Odin d'ici là.

* * *

Steve maintenait sans effort l'eau du canal bloquée en amont en attendant qu'un technicien de la Terre finisse de réparer le système d'évacuation en aval. Une tâche qui ne lui réclamait que peu de concentration. Ainsi aperçut-il immédiatement l'éclair blanc apparaître et sitôt s'évanouir dans leurs quartiers temporaires. Le capitaine attendit le feu vert pour relâcher la pression de l'eau et s'en alla parler au maître de l'Air.

Il le trouva sur le pas de la porte, comme s'il l'y attendait.

« Eh bien, commenta le prince d'une voix monocorde, vous vous êtes amusés.

– Éclairez-moi, Loki, entama le soldat. Vous êtes sensible à l'énergie spirituelle ?

– Est-ce vraiment une question ?

– Non, évidemment, vous adorez nous le rappeler. Mais alors, ça, là – il pointa du doigt la cité royale et ses fraîches ruines. Vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir ?

– Je ne suis pas devin, Captain.

– À aucun moment vous ne l'avez perçu ?

– Une fois transformé Hulk est difficile à louper, il suffit d'avoir les pieds au sol pour le percevoir.

– Et vous avez pensé que votre aide serait optionnelle ?

– Vous n'en avez pas eu besoin.

– Il y a eu des blessés, Loki. Certains gravement. L'Avatar aurait pu être l'un d'entre eux.

– L'Avatar est celui qui vous a sorti de cette mauvaise passe, vous devriez être content. Il progresse.

– Avez-vous peur ?

– Pardon ?

– Simple question. Avez-vous peur ? »

Loki dévisagea son capitaine avec étonnement. De toutes les remarques qu'il s'était préparé à recevoir, celle-ci n'en faisait pas partie.

« De quoi ? questionna le prince. Des esprits ? »

Le soldat tombait à côté de la plaque, Loki pourrait manipuler les esprits avec plus de dextérité que Strange s'il le souhaitait. Si son capitaine le croyait réellement effrayé par ces spectres, il était encore plus mauvais juge qu'escompté. Peut-être Loki l'avait sur-estimé.

« Non, corrigea Steve. De nous. »

..._ pardon ?_

« Nous n'avons pas à être amis, affirma le blond. Nous n'avons même pas à nous apprécier. Mais je vous vois constamment fuir, éviter le contact autant que possible. Serait-ce parce que vous avez peur de vous laisser aller ? De commencer à vous complaire dans cette équipe ? Il ne faudrait pas que de bons sentiments surgissent de nulle part, je me trompe ? »

Le prince se redressa, observa son homologue avec plus de distance. Décidément, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil encore plus profondément qu'il avait d'abord cru. Des bons sentiments ? Et puis quoi encore ! Pauvre soldat, s'il savait. S'il se doutait seulement de ce que Loki pensait de lui et de sa pathétique équipe. C'en était presque triste.

« Vous êtes observateur, je ne sais que redire de cette fine analyse, » ironisa-t-il.

Il se préparait à partir pour en finir là, mais Steve l'interpella :

« Ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez tout le loisir de parler à cœur ouvert dans les jours qui viennent. Nous partons pour le Feu. »

Et le soldat s'en retourna au chantier, sans ignorer que Loki, derrière lui, avait subitement déchanté. Son teint devenu un ton plus pâle – si ç'avait été chose possible. Il resta figé une seconde de trop, saisit son bâton fermement et fit volte-face.

Ils partaient pour le Feu.

Après cinq ans.

Il était donc temps.

* * *

Peter attendait à la porte de l'infirmerie, mal à l'aise. Il se dandinait nerveusement, jusqu'à ce qu'Okoye lui fasse signe de rentrer.

Il pénétra dans la salle surpeuplée sur la pointe des pieds. Il se força à ignorer le sentiment d'être un intrus bien mal venu, se fit tout petit sous les regards curieux qui lui étaient lancés depuis les bancs des blessés. Autour des malheureux s'affairaient infirmiers et aides-soignants, bandant bras et mollet mutilés, administrant les premiers soins et recollant les morceaux cassés. Une scène d'après-guerre dont Peter se serait bien passé.

Enfin, il atteint sa cible.

Shuri se faisait ausculter, pansement tout frais à la tempe et tensiomètre au bras.

Arrivé à son niveau Peter se confondit en excuses, honteux d'avoir causé sa blessure par son incapacité à arrêter la pluie de météorites qu'il avait lui-même créé.

La princesse, d'abord surprise, parvint finalement à couper le jeune homme en détresse.

« Tu n'as pas échoué Peter, sourit-elle, presque amusée par l'excès de dévotion du garçon. Nous sommes tous là grâce à toi.

— Mais vous êtes blessés, j'ai pas su contrôler la Terre comme j'aurais dû, je suis désolé. Ça aurait pu être tellement plus grave, vous auriez pu...

— Peter, la coupa-t-elle à nouveau. C'est toi qui a su calmer Hulk. Sans toi, la ville entière aurait été en danger. Tu nous as sauvé. »

L'enfant s'enfonça dans l'embarras, venu pour présenter ses excuses, il ne s'était certainement pas préparé à recevoir des louanges.

Il s'étrangla dans ses lamentations lorsque T'Challa s'approcha. Le roi s'assit aux côtés de sa petite sœur dont il étudia le nouveau bandage avec tendresse.

« Souvent, tu auras l'impression que tu aurais pu faire plus, affirma-t-il, et il se tourna enfin vers Peter. Tu auras l'impression que tu n'es pas assez bon, pas assez fort. Ce sont des sentiments louables, qui t'encourageront toujours à t'améliorer. Mais ne laisse pas le regret t'envahir, jeune Avatar. Ce sentiment n'est pas moteur. Apprends de tes erreurs, et fais-en une force. Accepte de ne pas être parfait, et cherche à progresser. Malgré ton erreur, aujourd'hui, tu as su rester vaillant pour mettre un terme au combat. C'est bien. Ne te laisse jamais abattre. »

Sous le coup de l'impression, Peter but les paroles du souverain. Il se recula légèrement lorsque le roi de leva, et le suivit à son invitation.

« Maintenant, continuait-il, pour alléger cette culpabilité, parle aux gens qui t'entourent. Va les voir, enquiers-toi de leur situation. Fais-leur savoir qu'ils comptent pour toi, si c'est ce que tu ressens. Sois honnête avec eux. Tu seras ainsi plus en paix avec toi-même. »

Le fils de la Terre accepta la parole du roi et le suivit vers une première famille dont la mère avait été blessée à l'épaule. Le souverain s'accroupit à leur niveau, échangea quelques mots et les présenta à Peter. Le garçon prit une grande inspiration et s'avança, présenta ses excuses pour les dommages qu'il n'avait pas su éviter. Il leur promit qu'il s'entraînerait plus dur encore pour s'assurer que ça ne se reproduise pas, et la mère de famille le remercia pour sa prévenance.

Déjà, le cœur de Peter se fit un peu plus léger.

Il poursuivit sa ronde avec le roi quelques temps encore, avant d'aller de lui-même parler aux blessés qui attendaient d'être salués.

Tout ça, il ne s'en doutait pas, sous la surveillance satisfaite de Gamora.

* * *

Tony toqua trois fois. Sans vraiment attendre d'y être invité, il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la petite salle sombre. La silhouette recroquevillée sur son lit ne broncha pas à son arrivée.

« Et ben, doc', fit-il guilleret, vous aviez pas menti. Un sacré phénomène, votre esprit ! »

Bruce ajusta la couverture sur ses épaules et se renfrogna un peu plus.

« Vous vous en remettez ? » s'enquit l'industriel, soucieux cette fois.

L'homme grisonnant hocha la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas Tony. Je pensais... »

Il hoqueta, enfouit la tête dans ses genoux repliés.

« Vous pensiez le contrôler ? tenta l'ingénieur.

– Je pensais le comprendre, rectifia le docteur. Je pensais pouvoir anticiper ses apparitions, connaître les circonstances dans lesquelles elles avaient lieu. J'avais tort.

– Vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir ?

– Je dormais.

– Hum. »

Le brun s'assit en bout de lit, se gratta le bouc soigné dans un geste pensif.

« Vous avez senti une différence ?

– Autre que mon incapacité à reprendre le contrôle ? le docteur soupira. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai provoqué. Hulk est arrivé à cause de quelqu'un, ou quelque chose d'extérieur, ça n'était pas ma colère habituelle. Je ne pensais pas ça possible.

– Comment aurait-il été provoqué ? Et par qui, ou... quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas. »

Tony étudia l'homme avec empathie, bien incapable de l'aider.

« Vous pensez que ça peut revenir ?

– Je n'en sais rien. »

Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude, les génies, d'être à ce point démunis.

« La ville est en danger si je reste ici, souffla le docteur. Je dois partir.

– Pour aller où ?

– Je ne suis pas sûr... »

Cette fois-ci, Tony soupira.

« Dans d'autres circonstances, je vous aurais proposé de venir...

– Ne vous en faites pas Tony. Je crois qu'être proche de l'Avatar et au sein de la Nation du Feu n'est pas franchement recommandé. Je m'en sortirai.

– Ne partez pas trop loin, si j'ai la moindre piste je vous recontacte.

– Entendu, » et le docteur esquissa un début de sourire teinté de reconnaissance.

* * *

En regagnant le chantier, Steve déblaya les quelques pierres qui traînaient sur son chemin. Il s'arrêta face à un mur où un roc plus gros que les autres s'était encastré, il prépara sa gourde pour tenter de l'en extraire. Mais son regard fut attiré sur le côté de la pierre, une sorte de tige en métal dépassait. Il fit le tour pour l'étudier plus attentivement. Le bout de métal, figé dans la roche, était trop sophistiqué pour être un simple débris. Sur la tige il y avait une encoche et des volets, et à l'autre extrémité, plantée dans la pierre, la tête de la flèche. Steve ôta l'instrument avec précaution, prenant grand soin de ne pas abîmer l'objet. C'était indéniable. Une flèche d'archer avait fini sa course dans cet énorme rocher.

Il eut un regard aux alentours, personne. Pas une âme pour surprendre sa découverte, il décida de cacher l'objet dans sa ceinture. Il l'étudierait avec plus d'attention plus tard.

Le plus tard s'avérant être le lendemain, lorsqu'ils furent prêts à reprendre la route.

L'équipage embarqua et une fois en vol, Steve prit le temps de féliciter Tony, Peter et Gamora pour leur réaction face à l'esprit vert. Loki ne se formalisa pas un instant de la condamnation tacite de son absence.

Après quoi Steve s'autorisa un moment de calme dans sa cabine, allongé, il observa la flèche avec attention. Le projectile avait été forgé dans un métal ultra raffiné, ses finitions semblaient particulièrement sophistiquées. À première vue, le soldat pensa à une création de Tony ou Shuri. Il ne connaissait pas d'ingénieurs plus aptes à manipuler ce genre de matériau.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Si Tony ou Shuri avait effectivement créé cette flèche, par qui aurait-elle été décochée ? Avec quel objectif, quelle mission ? Avait-elle été destinée à Peter ? Dans le trouble et la confusion de la transformation du docteur, quelqu'un aurait été missionné pour terminer l'Avatar sans qu'on ne sache qui blâmer ? Même s'il cherchait à ne pas trop le manifester, plus ça allait, et plus Steve craignait que Peter soit en grand danger.

Il refusait de faire vivre l'idée que Tony puisse être derrière un tel dessein. Mais sans pouvoir affirmer que ça n'était pas lui le créateur de cet objet technologique dont la mission lui restait pour l'instant étrangère, il préféra l'enfouir sous son oreiller et ne pas en parler.

Il regagna la salle de commande et ses coéquipiers, commençant à douter que la Nation du Feu leur offrît la sécurité tant recherchée.


	25. Volcan endormi

Salutatiooons

C'est les vacances, ça y est \o/ j'adore la période de Noël, les guirlandes lumineuses et les marchés enneigés, les vins chaud, chocolats et sapins décorés. Les chapitres en retard. Oui, je plaide coupable ! Pour me faire pardonner, un nouveau personnage (deux ?) dans ce chapitre. Vous ne l'attendiez plus ? Le voilà quand même :D

_I__tsme __: __c'est terrible quand c'est pas toi c'est moi xD mais on est là, tôt ou tard, on répond présente, toujours ! 25 chapitres et pour l'instant, pas un seul faux pas (presque). Je nous félicite :3 ^^_

_Mutekiam : ah ! AH ! beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme, où vais-je mettre tout ça ?! Ahah tu m'as fait trop rire, moi qui trouvais ce chapitre plan-plan, j'ai été si surprise de voir qu'il t'inspire un tel commentaire ! Merci, comme toujours. Mais dis donc. Comment le sais-tu ? '-' Son bienveillant frère ? Mais de quoi tu me parles, rien n'a vendu ce qui suit encore x) Ou alors j'ai été trop transparente et tu lis dans mes idées comme dans un livre ouvert ! Il faudra que tu me dises si tu avais vu venir le personnage qui va suivre. Mais j'ai bien l'impression que oui, dis donc ! Je suis cramée ! Bon, et puis d'autres personnages arrivent aussi, effectivement, mais chut je ne dis rien, je te laisse sur tes spéculations qui sont divines à suivre :D Tu me fais voir tellement de potentiel que j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de toutes ces théories xD Et puis, une dernière chose... QUI N'A JAMAIS VU AVENGERS 1 ? Qu'on me les amène, prestement. Je ne tolérerai pas un tel crime ici bas. Je peux assurer les séances rattrapage :3  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 - Volcan endormi**

Le voyage dura plusieurs jours, et Peter fut bercé par un vague sentiment d'amélioration. Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire que ses mentors devenaient amis – ils en étaient encore loin. Mais ils ne se criaient plus _trop_ dessus. Le temps d'un instant il se demanda si cela avait à voir avec Loki qui restait enfermé plus que de coutume, ne profitait même plus des haltes obligatoires pour s'en aller vadrouiller mais restait, sédentaire, enfermés dans ses appartements. Loki absent de la salle de commandement, et l'ambiance se faisait un peu moins meurtrière.

Le garçon redoutait un peu le moment où il se retrouverait seul avec le prince de l'Air. L'homme intervenait rarement – si ce n'était pour être cynique – et autant l'atmosphère s'était légèrement réchauffée entre les trois autres, autant Loki semblait implacablement étranger à cette amélioration.

Et puis il se souvint qu'il avait survécu à Gamora.

Quelles raisons lui restaient-ils de ne pas survivre au prince déchu ?

Pour le moment, il lui faudrait composer avec Tony. L'humeur ce dernier, soulagé de rentrer chez lui, s'étant considérablement améliorée, Peter ne craignais plus de passer des journées entières avec l'ingénieur.

Finalement, il ne redoutait plus qu'une chose : de ne pas réussir à débloquer cette maîtrise-là non plus. À quelques semaines du solstice d'hiver à peine et avec uniquement la maîtrise de la Terre dans la poche, il avait du mal à concevoir comment il pourrait s'en sortir. Il n'avait pas d'exemple d'avatar qui aurait maîtrisé les quatre éléments si rapidement, et lui-même ne semblait pas particulièrement doué. Alors de là à conquérir les trois manquant dans le temps imparti... Il était plutôt pessimiste.

Il tentait de ne pas le montrer.

Malheureusement pour lui, Gamora mis les deux pieds dans le plats. Elle voulut savoir comment il avait réussi son exploit, à Ba Sing Se.

« Je ne sais pas trop, tenta-t-il d'expliquer, je n'ai pas beaucoup réfléchi. Hulk avait besoin d'être rassuré, il avait besoin de comprendre qu'il n'était pas en danger, qu'il n'avait pas à faire de mal à qui que ce soit. C'est ce que j'ai voulu lui transmettre.

— Tu n'as pas perçu de colère ?

— Un peu, mais surtout de la peur. Tu sais ce qu'il va lui arriver ? Ils vont lui demander de partir ?

— Je ne sais pas. T'Challa est un roi juste, il n'obligera pas Banner à quoi que ce soit. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui.

— Il était vraiment en détresse, haussa-t-il des épaules, évidemment que je m'en fais pour lui.

— L'esprit du Hulk ?

— Oui. Tous les esprits sont déboussolés, mais lui il l'était plus que les autres. »

Gamora émit un murmure songeur.

« Tu es plus connecté aux esprits que tu ne le penses, apprécia-t-elle. Tu seras en mesure de tous les calmer, je n'en doute pas.

— Je ne vois pas comment... Même si je les chaissais tous les un après les autres, ils sont trop nombreux à traverser le portail tous les jours, et ils le seront encore plus après le solstice.

— Que sais-tu de l'État d'Avatar, Peter ? »

Ah.

L'État d'Avatar, une nouvelle capacité que Peter se sentait bien loin de maîtriser. Il ne savait de cet état que ce qui en était dit. Tantôt décrit comme le pouvoir ultime du maître des éléments le plus puissant du monde, tantôt décrié comme une transe un peu obscure où l'avatar, en état second, perdait un peu le contrôle. Il n'en savait finalement pas grand chose.

« C'est un état où tu fais appel au savoir de tes incarnations précédentes, expliqua la mercenaire. La force de ta maîtrise et de ta spiritualité seront décuplées, tu auras accès à des capacités dont tu ne soupçonnais pas l'existence. Notre espoir est qu'en le débloquant avant le solstice, les Avatars précédents te guident pour refermer le portail du Nord et y rappeler les esprits qui ravagent notre monde.

— Comment j'active cet état ? questionna-t-il, peu certain de vouloir entendre la réponse.

— En débloquant les quatre maîtrises, après quoi tu pourras l'invoquer plus ou moins facilement. Ce n'est pas anodin, c'est gourmand en énergie. Et si tu te fais tuer à ce moment-là, le cycle de l'Avatar sera interrompu à jamais.

— Gamora. »

L'enfant et la maîtresse se tournèrent de concert vers Steve qui regardait la femme en vert avec gravité. Il était intervenu trop tard, le garçon n'ignorait plus ce dont il avait souhaité le protéger, le plus longtemps possible. Fardeau terrifiant et si pesant sur les épaules encore trop frêles du fils de la Terre.

Il se joint à la conversation.

« Une fois que nous t'aurons aidé à maîtriser les quatre éléments, chercha-t-il à le rassurer, nous retournerons au portail du pôle Nord et nous trouverons un moyen pour le refermer. Peut-être grâce à l'État d'Avatar, peut-être pas.

— Rogers, intervint Gamora, les sourcils froncés de défi.

— Nous t'apprendrons à contrôler cet état, continua-t-il sans se laisser impressionner. Avant, pendant ou après le solstice, ça n'a pas d'importance. Nous y parviendrons en temps voulu.

— Cessez de le couver, siffla la mercenaire.

— Je ne cherche pas à le couver, rectifia le soldat en s'adressant à sa collègue, et il gardait un ton léger, une attitude décontractée – comme si la conversation était banale et qu'ils ne se disputaient pas juste devant l'enfant sur la manière de lui annoncer comment il devrait sauver le monde. Je remets les enjeux dans leur contexte.

— Vous ne lui faites aucune une faveur à tenter de lui voiler la face.

— Il n'est pas seul dans ce combat, Gamora. Permettez-moi de le lui rappeler.

— Vous surprotégez sa tante, contestez mon apprentissage et maintenant cherchez à lui cacher la véritable ampleur du devoir qui lui incombe ?

— Votre exigence est démesurée.

— Hey, Pete ? »

Le concerné se retourna, Tony aux commandes lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

« Viens voir, l'encouragea son maître du Feu étranger à la querelle naissante – ceux de l'Eau et de la Terre ne remarquèrent même pas sa disparition. Il serait temps que je te montre le démarrage manuel du dirigeable tu crois pas ? »

Peter acquiesça, à moitié reconnaissait pour la diversion, à moitié absent, l'oreille toujours tendue aux échanges engagés derrière lui.

« Il a treize ans, s'agaçait le soldat. Il est d'abord un enfant avant d'être l'Avatar. Êtes-vous à ce point insouciante de ce qu'un garçon peut ou ne peut pas entendre ?

— Il est l'Avatar bien avant d'être un enfant ! contredit la femme. Si vous étiez si préoccupé à préserver son innocence, à quel moment l'envoyer en premier ligne combattre le Hulk vous a semblé être une bonne idée ?

— Sa maîtrise de la Terre est bonne. De quel droit _vous _me reprochez de le considérer avec sérieux ?

— Allez dire ça aux familles de blessés qu'il était censé protéger !

— Sans lui ils seraient peut-être tous morts !

— Peter ? » l'appela Tony.

Le garçon sursauta, détourna son attention de la – désormais houleuse – dispute. Il n'avait pas écouté un mot des explications du pilote.

« T'en fais pas, éluda-t-il. Ils ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent.

— Ils parlent de moi...

— Ouais, c'est ce que je dis. Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, l'un comme l'autre.

— Toi, tu sais ?

— Moi ? rit-il brusquement. Loin de là. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils ne te font pas assez confiance. »

Moment de flottement.

« Tu me fais confiance ? s'étonna l'enfant.

— Bien sûr. »

Comme une évidence. Peter resta béat quelques secondes, juste assez pour ne plus entendre le différend qui s'embourbait derrière lui.

« Vous n'avez aucune leçon à donner Rogers, vous avez échoué à lui faire maîtriser l'Eau !

— C'est un peu facile à dire, il maîtrisait déjà la Terre.

— Il maîtrisait déjà le métal peut-être ?

— Développer une maîtrise n'a rien à voir avec en débloquer une autre.

— Vous et votre maîtrise simplette, vous évoquez un apprentissage qui vous échappe.

— L'Eau ? Une "maîtrise simplette" ? »

Tony accorda un sourire complice à Peter, ce qui le détendit un peu. L'homme en rouge lui montra à nouveau comment désenclencher la sécurité pour faire démarrer le dirigeable, et l'attention du garçon lui fut cette fois acquise.

L'enfant en oublia que l'amélioration entre ses mentors n'avait finalement été que de courte durée.

* * *

L'arrivée à la Nation du Feu eut lieu après une interminable traversée de l'océan. L'île en forme de croissant se dessina à l'horizon, et Peter n'avait pas pu la louper. Tony avait été bien trop enthousiaste à la lui montrer, désignant du haut de leur dirigeable ses différentes régions à mesure qu'ils les survolaient.

Une imposante et unique montagne, en arrière-plan, dominait la ville. Le volcan à présent éteint qui avait formé l'île. Le contraste était frappant entre la noirceur de la terre, brunie par les écoulements de lave successifs et le chatoiement de la verdure qui la recouvrait. Parmi les sols les plus fertiles qui soient.

Une fois au-dessus de la cité, Tony lui indiqua le palais du Seigneur du Feu, un bâtiment qu'il n'était pas possible d'ignorer par la taille de ses bâtiments principaux et ses toitures en pointe tout de rouge et d'or. Peter fut surpris qu'ils ne s'y arrêtent pas. Ils continuèrent leur route pour atterrir dans la cour d'une villa, un peu plus loin, qui n'avait rien à envier à la résidence royale. Une grande maison entourée de petites soeurs similaires, un toit en brique rouge et des balustrades en bois vernis, autant de fenêtre qu'il était possible d'en compter et un jardin fleuris et soigné, orné de somptueuses fontaines aux sculptures de marbre.

La demeure Stark.

« Le Seigneur du Feu ne m'en voudra pas, se pavana le propriétaire alors que l'équipage débarquait, on sera bien mieux ici que là-bas ! »

Ça n'était pas Loki qui allait s'en plaindre.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, et les maîtres du Feu et de l'Air se raidirent de stupeur.

« Mes amis ! tonna une grosse voix. Vous voilà enfin arrivés !

— ... Thor ? s'effara Tony. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! »

Le grand homme blond s'avançait, le sourire aux éclats, les cheveux mi-longs habillement maintenus en arrière. Dans un geste de bienvenue il ouvrait ses bras couverts de mailles, armure de cérémonie chatoyante qui faisait écho à son plastron argenté. Sa cape vermeille flottait à sa suite.

« J'ai appris que vous ne logeriez pas avec moi, et j'en suis désolé. Mais cela n'allait certainement pas me dispenser de vous accueillir comme il se doit !

— Je peux savoir comment t'es rentré- Happy ! » clama le milliardaire.

L'homme enrobé se dandinait nerveusement.

« Désolé Tony...

— Qu'est-ce qui, dans : "je te nomme chef de la sécurité, ne laisse entrer personne en mon absence" n'était pas clair ?

— Tu le connais, s'excusa le dénommé en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, quand il a une idée en tête...

— Thor, fit l'ingénieur en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Tu peux pas débarquer chez les gens comme ça.

— Bien sûr que si, rit le fier homme.

— Non, vraiment pas. Quand j'étais là, ça ne posait pas de problème. Quand tu n'étais pas Seigneur, aussi, ça ne posait pas de problème !

— C'est justement une prérogative de plus qui m'est accordée !

— _Non !_ Non ! C'est justement parce que t'es le nouveau grand manitou que tu ne peux pas t'inviter chez les gens sans prévenir.

— Allons, il en allait de mon honneur de vous accueillir dignement. Vous verrez, ce soir, le banquet de l'Avatar sera le plus fastueux jamais organisé ! »

Et le Seigneur à l'allure de guerrier rit copieusement, offrant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Tony qui s'affaissa sous le coup.

Loki, lui, tentait une retraite silencieuse, cherchant à s'éclipser de ce mauvais rêve éveillé. Il savait qu'il ne le fuirait pas indéfinement, mais un instinct qu'il aurait qualifié de survie lui commandait de gagner un peu de temps.

« Mon frère. »

La voix tonna encore, et Loki se figea. Immobilisé par une peur viscérale. Transi par l'idée qu'il était observé, dans un tel moment de vulnérabilité. Tétanisé par ce qui allait suivre, qu'il avait pourtant tant répété. Mais dans ses rêves, ses affabulations, il tranchait la gorge de ce prétentieux dans plus d'un scénario sur deux. Maintenant que se jouait la réalité, il se rendit compte à quel point il était loin de l'avoir correctement anticipée.

Il leva deux yeux noirs pour confronter les deux orbes bleues dégoulinant de bon sentiments.

« Seigneur, s'inclina-t-il, uniquement pour rompre le contact visuel et certainement pas pour marquer son respect.

— Permets-moi de te montrer tes appartements, » s'avança le souverain sous sa grande cape rouge, et cette fois-ci Tony n'allait pas contester.

Loki ne chercha pas à se dérober.

Tous regardèrent les fils d'Odin s'enfoncer d'un pas lourd au cœur de la demeure Stark.

* * *

« Voilà cinq ans, et "Seigneur" est tout ce à quoi j'ai droit ?

— Ton nouveau titre ne te plaît pas ? » se força Loki qui ne voulait certainement pas en entendre parler.

La nausée l'avait pris, ses jambes se dérobaient. Il avançait, un pied après l'autre, soucieux de garder son précieux sceptre entre lui et l'adversaire. Réflexe de survie auquel il s'accrochait, ne risquant pas d'admettre qu'il en avait besoin pour s'appuyer.

« Qu'aurais-tu pensé d'un "cher Thor, voilà longtemps !" ? »

Loki aurait aimé lui souligner qu'il n'avait de "cher" que la haine qu'il lui portait, mais considéra qu'un silence serait tout aussi douloureux. Face à l'absence de réponse de son cadet, Thor continua son imitation en poussant la satyre :

« "Après ces longues années d'absence, que d'aventures tu dois avoir à me raconter, cher Thor ! J'ai moi-même un beau retard à rattraper, de longs récits à te narrer !"

— Regrettes-tu l'absence de courriers ? cracha le brun, ne supportant plus d'entendre l'autre parler pour lui.

— Cinq années, Loki, reprit le guerrier avec plus de gravité. Je n'ai pas eu la moindre nouvelle de toi pendant cinq longues années. Lorsque j'ai demandé à Nick Fury de te nommer mentor de l'Air, j'ignorais même si tu étais encore en vie. »

Loki grinça des dents, tant de choses n'allaient pas dans le discours de cette tête brûlée ! Il se contint à ravaler les remarques acerbes qui lui piquaient le bout de la langue, elles eurent un arrière-goût de vomi.

« Réjouis-toi, je suis en vie, » cracha-t-il.

_Réjouis-toi vite, avant de le regretter._

Timide moment salvateur, ils avaient ralenti devant une porte comme tant d'autres le long de cet interminable couloir. Loki paria que ce fut la sienne. Elle deviendrait la sienne quoi qu'il arrive. Il en saisit la poignée avec pour intention finale de s'y enfermer.

« N'espère pas me fuir, avertit Thor avant que son hostile petit frère ne disparaisse une fois encore. Je compte bien être là pour toi. »

Loki claqua la porte, s'y adossa un instant.

L'air de cette fichue nation était irrespirable.

* * *

Le festin promis par Thor eut lieu dans la soirée. Pour les accueillir à l'entrée du somptueux palais, le Seigneur du Feu en personne.

Tony ne s'évertua pas à lui faire comprendre que ça n'était pas son rôle, son attention fut plutôt captée par une petite femme rousse à sa suite. Criante de beauté et hautement distinguée dans sa longue robe satin aux manches évasées, Tony la fixa sans s'en apercevoir. Il ne tiqua même pas lorsqu'elle lui sourit.

« Permettez-moi de vous présenter Nathalie Rushman, diplomate de la Nation du Feu, intervint Thor. Elle m'accompagnera pendant quelques mois.

— J'ai été missionnée par le Conseil pour assister le Seigneur du Feu dans sa prise de fonction, » expliqua-t-elle en s'avançant, main tendue et sourire au beau fixe.

Steve et Gamora la saluèrent sans rien en redire, Tony ne sortit pas de son extase contemplative. Il saisit la main de la diplomate avec un temps de retard, les grands yeux verts de cette dernière semblaient rire de son désarroi. Loki, en retrait, ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention.

Ils se dirigèrent au banquet.

Tony s'assit à la droite du monarque, ne laissant que l'imposante carrure de ce dernier entre lui et leur mystérieuse invitée. Les festivités n'avaient pas encore commencées, l'ingénieur se pencha en arrière pour interpeller la femme.

« Dites-moi, Nathalie – et il gagna son attention. Quand êtes-vous arrivée ?

— Peu après votre départ pour Republic City.

— Vous venez de la Nation du Feu ?

— Absolument.

— D'où, exactement ?

— Une petite île, au sud de la capitale. Vous ne connaissez probablement pas.

— Surprenez-moi.

— L'île de Suijon. »

Non. Il ne connaissait pas.

« Comment se fait-il qu'on ne se soit jamais croisé ? continua-t-il.

— La Nation du Feu est grande.

— Pas tant que ça. »

Elle se pinça les lèvres.

« Non, pas tant que ça. Mais vous savez, je dois à ma fonction de beaucoup voyager. »

Le reste de l'interrogatoire fut interrompu par leur voisin commun qui s'était levé et avait capté l'intérêt de la grande salle. Tony se rassit droit sur sa chaise.

Il n'aurait pas fini de songer à Nathalie Rushman.

Thor apprécia le silence provoqué par le simple fait qu'il se soit mis debout, et contempla un instant les centaines d'yeux rivés sur lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de se racler la gorge pour faire vibrer son timbre profond :

« Mes amis ! Camarades, citoyens du Feu. L'Avatar est arrivé ! »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens pour accueillir une chaude salve d'acclamations.

« Tony Stark est son fier mentor du Feu ! »

Une nouvelle ovation, Tony leva une main pour saluer la foule et les applaudissements en furent décuplés. Ce qu'il était bon, de rentrer chez soi.

« Steve Rogers de l'Eau, Gamora de la Terre et mon frère, Loki, de l'Air. »

L'acclamation se tarit, accompagnant la voix de Thor qui s'était adoucie. Le souverain regardait son frère. En bout de table, Loki forçait son expression de marbre.

Imperturbable.

« Je suis heureux, mon frère, de te retrouver. »

La salle ne sut trop comment réagir à cet aveu. Prononcé trop bas pour qu'il leur soit destiné, suffisamment haut pour que tout le monde le perçoive distinctement.

Imperceptiblement, la mâchoire de Loki se contracta. Le regard mielleux de l'autre effronté lui faisait l'effet d'un feu sous un autocuiseur.

« Arrête de t'humilier, tu m'écœures, siffla-t-il pour lui-même.

— Que dis-tu ? l'interpella le grand blond qui ne voulait pas louper un mot de son protégé.

— Je disais : tu dois les impressionner par tant de grandeur. »

Il y eut un rire étouffé depuis la salle. Thor, comprenant sans peine que son frère se jouait de lui, se redressa et bomba le torse.

« Souhaites-tu t'y confronter, à cette grandeur ?

— M'y confronter ?

— Toi et moi Loki, comme au bon vieux temps. Je te propose un entraînement ! »

Le prince manqua de s'étouffer dans son propre oxygène. Il s'étrangla dans la surprise et la confusion.

« Pardon ?

— Dans la cour royale, dans deux jours, je te laisse le temps de te reposer. Que tu me montres si tu as progressé. Comme avant Loki, un simple entraînement. Toi et moi. Tout le monde y est convié ! »

Le monarque avait reconquis la foule qui lui vouait des exclamations enthousiastes, ses bras ouverts les recueillaient sans pudeur.

Loki ne revint pas de sa stupeur. Un "simple entraînement". _Comme avant ?!_ Avant, Loki subissait ces exercices ! Assauts incessants de son frère sous couvert qu'il voulait le faire progresser. Avant, il se faisait piétiner par cette brute de maître du Feu qui jugeait que sa maîtrise lui donnait le droit de massacrer des maîtres de l'Air, pour pacifistes qu'ils soient. Avant, Loki avait détesté ces fichues séances et avait mille fois préféré subir le joug de son père pour lâcheté plutôt que de devoir s'y confronter ! Et voilà qu'un "simple entraînement" venait d'être vendu comme source de divertissement à la bourgeoisie de ce peuple de barbares ? Ils enverraient Loki en pâture au lion, frêle gladiateur avec une épée de bois, combattre un fauve brossé d'égo qui n'attendait qu'une occasion de plus de l'humilier ?! Et toute la nation y était conviée ! Tu parles d'un_ simple entraînement_ !

Un mauvais rêve éveillé. Un très, très mauvais rêve, de très mauvais goût.

Il allait vomir.

Le reste du discours lui parvint en échos sourds et indistincts, il se força à retrouver sa posture de cire qui ne broncha pas, ignorant des plats qui défilaient sous son nez et de l'animation alentours.

Son voyage à la Nation du Feu s'annonçait bien pire que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.


	26. Confiance

Salutatiooons !

Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année mes bichons ! Papa Noël a-t-il été généreux avec vous ? Le pied du sapin débordait-il de cadeaux ? J'ai presque honte, mais mon Noël à moi a foisonné de cadeaux Marvel, c'est dingue. Comme si papa Noël me connaissait hyper bien. J'avais rien demandé en plus ! Faut croire que mon fanatisme n'est plus un secret (l'a-t-il jamais été ?)

Parlons peu parlons fic ! Et c'est l'arrivée fracassante de Thor ! Et Natha...lie 8D pas d'emballement les enfants, qui a parlé d'une Natasha ? Vraiment, je ne vois pas. (Comment ça je dupe personne ? chuuut pour les deux du fond qu'ont pas suivi). J'ai vraiment pris mon pied à écrire ce Livre du Feu, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

_Itsme : Aaaah merci :D Ça me fait trop plaisir que t'ai aimé, parce que cette partie part sur quelque chose d'un peu plus dynamique comme ça, du coup ça me donne confiance pour la suite ! "relation de confiance avec Tony" c'est exactement ce que je voulais transmettre, oui ! (ah bah d'ailleurs quand on voit le nom du chapitre qui arrive... x)) Et évidemment que je poste encore à Noël, penses-tu ;) j'ai au contraire plus de temps pour ça pendant les vacances (même si je bloque un peu dans l'écriture en ce moment, passage à vide... vos commentaires me booste comme toujours, heureusement que vous êtes là)_

_Mutekiam_ : _Yes tu as fait les liens \o/ trop forte :D j'étais pas sûre d'être explicite sur le coup, puisque Loki est prince de l'Air, en toute logique Thor devrait être un maître de l'Air aussi... 8) Mais non, héhé ! Dans la suite je vois vraiment mon Thor comme celui des deux premiers films, un peu pompeux mais très attachant (pas celui de Ragnarok, donc, encore moins celui des derniers Avengers ! Le Thor qui casse encore sa chope de bière pour en demander une autre quoi) Tu me diras ce que tu penses de lui ^^ Ah non, ne te censure pas ! C'est quoi ton jeu de mot, je veux savoir maintenant xD t'en as trop dit ou pas assez :3 (par mp ça le fait sinon ^^)_

_Luna : Hey bonjour toi :D merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça fait très plaisir de voir de nouvelles têtes de temps à autre :) Loki arrive, moi qui le promets depuis plus de 20 chapitres déjà ^^' je pense qu'on le voit sans mal arriver dans cette partie du Feu, avec Thor pas loin, c'est nécessaire ! En tout cas merci de prendre le temps de lâcher une review si positive, ça fait du carburant pour l'auteure 8)_

* * *

**Chapitre 25 - Confiance**

Tony était resté plus longtemps que les autres au banquet. Heureux comme un prince, il prenait un malin plaisir à être au centre de l'attention. Les gens se pressaient autour de lui et échangeaient avec entrain, le milliardaire jouait de connaître leur nom et d'en user pour les flatter.

Il savait se faire apprécier.

Beaucoup l'interrogeait sur ses séjours au Nord et dans la Terre, lui posaient des questions de curieux n'ayant jamais voyagé.

« Est-il vrai que les gens au Nord boivent le gras du morse pour se réchauffer ? »

« J'ai entendu dire que les terreux ne se lavent jamais. »

« Il parait que le roi de la Terre est un véritable dictateur. »

« Et comment sont les femmes, là-bas, Tony ? »

Et l'ingénieur s'amusait à grossir le trait, décrire les citoyens de l'Eau comme plus frigides que des stalactites, les habitants de la Terre des paysans qui prenaient des bains de boue, et le roi de la Terre comme un homme très distant.

Steve et Gamora en furent vite agacés, ils battirent en retraite dès que la décence le leur permis. Peter les suivit, déçu. Loki avait disparu depuis longtemps déjà.

À la fin, ne restait que Rhodey. L'ingénieur et son allié de toujours, le Général de l'armée du Feu, parlaient fort dans les rues éclairées de la capitale. Ils rentraient vers la maison Stark, James Rhodes soutenant son ami qui avait du mal à tenir debout.

« Tony, t'abuses, sermonna le général. Tu dois donner ta première leçon demain et là tu marches pas droit ! »

Pour le contredire l'ingénieur se redressa aussitôt, refusant de prendre appui plus longtemps sur cette épaule médisante.

« Je gère Rhodey. J'ai sur-_hic_-vécu à pire.

— Tu vas donner un bel exemple.

— Pff. Ça risque pas. »

Nouveau chancellement, James se positionna en béquille de secours et Tony l'accepta, déjà oublieux de sa contrariété éphémère.

« Ça sera pas pire que ce qui a été fait jusque-là ! bafouilla-t-il.

— Pourquoi, ça s'est passé comment, jusque-là ? questionna, curieux, le militaire. T'as beaucoup parlé ce soir, mais t'as un peu omis le plus important. Ça se passe bien avec les autres ? »

Tony se décala à nouveau, il ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet-là. Son humeur était à la fête, pourquoi Rhodey l'embettait toujours avec des questions qui fâchaient ?

« Allez, Tones ! l'encouragea l'homme à la peau sombre. Rogers, il est comment ?

— C'est un idiot.

— Ah, tu l'apprécies ! »

Tony eut un mouvement d'hésitation. Il avait pourtant l'impression d'encore contrôler les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

« Je viens pas de dire que c'était un idiot ?

— C'est la manière dont tu l'as dit qui t'as vendu, » sourit le général.

Pour toute réponse Tony leva les yeux au ciel, mais son ami ne le laissa pas s'éloigner très loin.

« Donc tu l'aimes bien ? Tu lui fais confiance ? »

Confiance ? Rogers ? Rhodey aussi avait trop bu.

« C'est un idiot, maugréa l'ingénieur.

— Tu l'as déjà dit. »

Ben oui mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'entendre. Non, Tony n'irait pas avouer qu'il – s'il ! _s'il_, c'était ce qu'il avait voulu dire_ – _faisait confiance à Rogers. D'ailleurs, il faisait encore moins confiance à...

« Nathalie.

— Rushman ?

— Elle, je la sens pas.

— Ah non ? s'étonna l'homme sobre. T'as passé ta soirée à la reluquer.

— Je l'ai déjà vu.

— Où ça ?

— 'sais pas. Mais c'était pas au Conseil. Elle cache un truc... »

Tony fit un intense effort de concentration. Il avait prévu de demander un truc à James, c'était quoi déjà ? Il s'arrêta dans sa marche titubante lorsque ça lui revint en mémoire.

« Vérifie d'où elle vient.

— Tu veux que j'enquête ?

— Elle m'a dit son île... Sai... Gon... Suajon ? Suijon ! Elle vient de Suijon ! Tu peux regarder ?

— Je ne sais pas Tones...

— S'te plait, elle est pas nette je t'assure. »

James acquiesça sans rechigner davantage, il avait appris à se fier aux intuitions du génie. Il ferait ce qu'il pourrait. Si vraiment Nathalie Rushman n'était pas qui elle prétendait être, mieux valait le découvrir rapidement. Il abandonna l'homme ivre au pied de ses escaliers en lui souhaitant la bonne nuit, le sommant de ne pas être en retard pour la première leçon de l'Avatar.

* * *

Steve toqua à la porte de Gamora. La mercenaire acceuillit le soldat avec un brin de retenue, elle ressentait, dans la terre ferme enfin retrouvée, qu'il n'était pas venu échanger des banalités. Il s'autorisa à refermer la porte derrière lui, et s'assit en bout de lit. Elle l'imita.

« Je m'inquiète pour la sécurité de Peter, entama-t-il.

Gamora l'étudia d'un œil attentif.

« Ça ne concerne pas les esprits, comprit-elle.

– Non, en effet. »

Il dévoila sous sa ceinture la flèche récupérée quelques jours plus tôt. Après une seconde de surprise, Gamora s'en saisit et commença à l'étudier.

« Je l'ai découvert dans les débris de la cité royale de Ba Sing Se, expliqua-t-il, encastrée dans un rocher.

– C'est du métal pur. »

Steve fut rassuré que son hypothèse soit confirmée, il pouvait au moins exclure la possibilité que Gamora soit derrière la conception de l'objet.

« Elle provient peut-être de la garde de T'Challa, tenta la femme.

– Avez-vous vu des archers à Ba Sing Se ?

– Non... aucun. Mais alors, qui ? »

Il hésita, avant de désigner sur la flèche les parties les plus sophistiquées, comme si de la technologie y avait été incrustée. Il connaissait peu d'ingénieurs aptes à confectionner une telle flèche.

« Vous suspectez Stark, comprit-elle immédiatement. C'est impossible, il ne s'en prendrait jamais à l'enfant.

– C'est également de mon avis, mais admettez que la possibilité est troublante.

– Tony Stark n'a aucune intention cachée. »

Le soldat voulut questionner la force de cette conviction qu'il ne connaissait pas à sa collègue, mais son silence le fit pour lui.

« Il est peut-être... moins insouciant que ce que je pensais, s'expliqua-t-elle. Même s'il a créé cet objet, il ne peut avoir cherché à nuire à Peter ou au Royaume de la Terre, croyez-moi. Je vais mener l'enquête de mon côté, mais je pense qu'il reste notre meilleure chance de découvrir à qui nous avons à faire. Vous devez lui en parler. »

Steve considéra Gamora avec un œil nouveau. Il n'avait pas anticipé que ce soit elle qui l'enjoigne à faire confiance au milliardaire. Il aborda cette idée avec optimisme, il leur restait peut-être de l'espoir, après tout.

Il rangea soigneusement l'objet dans sa ceinture.

Et après un hochement de tête entendu, quitta la mercenaire.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Tony ne fut pas en retard. Il portait des lunettes d'aviateur qui n'avaient pas pour objectif de protéger ses yeux du soleil, mais il n'était pas en retard. Il retrouva l'Avatar assis sur les marches en bois.

« Paré ? » salua-t-il, laconique.

Peter lui répondit en se levant mollement. Tony l'observa par-dessus ses lunettes fumées. Il l'avait connu plus enthousiaste.

« Ça ne va pas ?

— Pourquoi tu as raconté ces mensonges hier ? »

Ah.

Ça lui apprendrait à se soucier de l'humeur des autres.

« De quoi tu parles, feignit-il, agacé.

— Sur les peuples de l'Eau et de la Terre, et sur le roi T'Challa aussi. Tu as inventé toutes ces histoires.

— J'ai peut-être légèrement exagéré... éluda-t-il d'un mouvement de main.

— Tu as menti... »

Le gamin avait l'air davantage triste qu'en colère, et ça n'arrangeait pas les affaires de l'industriel.

« Je leur ai juste dit ce qu'ils souhaitaient entendre.

— Steve m'a expliqué que c'était à moi d'assurer l'harmonie entre les peuples, expliqua le garçon, que c'était fondamental au maintien de la paix. Si les gens se font des fausses idées des autres nations, l'harmonie ne peut pas se faire. À quoi ça sert de raconter des mensonges alors que les gens de la Terre sont comme ceux du Feu ?

— C'était rien Peter, s'obstina le milliardaire. C'est ce qui se fait pour amuser la galerie, c'est inoffensif et sans conséquence.

— Ils ne savent pas que tu exagères, ils te croient. Ils ne pourront pas vérifier par eux-mêmes.

— Ils discernent le vrai du faux, ne t'inquiètes pas...

— Non, je ne pense pas. La plupart penseront vraiment que les habitants de Gaoling se roulent dans la boue. C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? »

Ah, la claque ! Évidemment que non, la caricature grossière et hilarante n'incluait pas l'enfant. C'était une _caricature_.

« Non, bien sûr que non, » s'agaça-t-il.

Pourquoi tant de sérieux quand le monde ne réclamait jamais qu'une bonne crise de rire ?

« Tu me fais confiance ? demanda le fils de la Terre.

— Oui, je te l'ai dit. »

Impossible de se contredire à présent.

« Tu me crois quand je te dis que c'est une mauvaise idée ? »

Il soupira.

« Oui, Peter.

— Steve et Gamora ont été vexé, je crois. Tu irais leur parler ? »

Ben voyons, des excuses maintenant ! Bon sang l'audace de ce gamin n'avait d'égale que sa diplomatie.

« On verra. »

Peter se tenait déjà sensiblement plus droit, et Tony comprit qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Une leçon par un gamin de treize ans. Voilà ce que Tony Stark venait de se recevoir.

« En route. »

Il mena la marche et l'Avatar le suivit sans protester, sans savoir où ils allaient.

L'ingénieur ne pipa mot durant la demie-heure qui suivit et Peter présuma qu'il l'avait un peu contrarié. Mais il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, hanté par l'image du milliardaire qui déversait quantité de mensonges à la minute, déformant la réputation des peuples voisins pour le divertissement général et sans éthique ni considération pour les représentants desdits peuples. Ce comportement l'avait tourmenté une bonne partie de la soirée. Il avait atteint la conclusion qu'il devait en parler à Tony, et passa l'autre moitié de la nuit à chercher les mots appropriés pour aborder le sujet.

Tony avait ôté ses lunettes teintées. La douche froide lui avait rincée sa gueule de bois. Le maintien de la paix et l'harmonie des peuples, voilà le genre de leçons que Rogers lui avait enseigné. Ça lui faisaient une belle jambe ! Maintenant le sentiment de culpabilité lui donnait un arrière-goût désagréable qu'il irait bien dissoudre dans un verre de liqueur.

Il se força à ravaler son irritation. Pour faire plaisir à l'Avatar – et oui, d'accord, peut-être aussi parce qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort – Tony ferait des efforts. Il cesserait de véhiculer des clichés et lui donnerait raison, pour montrer l'exemple. Et parce qu'il était un bon mentor.

De là à aller s'excuser à Steve et Gamora, il ne fallait peut-être pas trop en demander.

En silence, ils suivirent un sentier hors de la ville qui menait en pente douce vers des hauteurs délaissées par les constructions humaines. Collines de granite noir irrégulières depuis lesquelles la cité du Feu était à portée de vue. De l'autre côté des reliefs, une grande forêt verte s'étendaient jusque derrière l'imposant volcan.

Tony s'arrêta une fois au sommet de l'une des buttes.

Le soleil rayonnait en pleine ascension, il aurait conquis les cieux dans quelques heures à peine. Il réchauffait avec générosité la cité lovée au pied de la montagne noire ainsi que les deux maîtres perchés sur leur dune de lave séchée.

« La maîtrise du Feu est aidée par le soleil, affirma soudain l'homme en rouge – et le fils de la Terre fut presque soulagé d'enfin entendre le son de sa voix. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà. »

Tony invita Peter à s'asseoir en lotus et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

D'un claquement de doigts le feu naquit au bout des phalanges de l'ingénieur. Une petite flamme rouge et jaune qui n'éblouissait pas.

« Tends tes mains. »

Le disciple s'exécuta.

L'ingénieur supporta de sa main libre celles de l'enfant et approcha la flamme du bout des doigts. Peter grimaça par anticipation d'une brûlure, fut surpris de constater que la chaleur était douce. Le maître déposa délicatement le feu vacillant aux creux des paumes du garçon. Peter observa, ébloui, le feu crépiter au cœur de ses mains toujours nichées dans celle plus large de son mentor.

« Le feu que tu maîtrises aura la chaleur et la destruction que tu lui insuffles. Il n'est pas un élément ravageur par nature, il le devient seulement si tu le choisis. C'est pourquoi il ne faut pas en avoir peur. C'est toi qui le contrôle. »

Tony insista sur ces derniers mots et Peter s'était perdu dans les reflets dorées de son nouveau trésor. Il sentit la main de l'ingénieur abandonner progressivement son soutien, et constata, béat, que la petite flamme était encore là.

La main de Tony disparue, et la flamme toujours en vie.

Le milliardaire se redressa, et Peter resta hypnotisé par la vie qui s'agitait entre ses dix doigts. Comme un petit cœur qui bat.

« Ta respiration te permet de doser la puissance de ta maîtrise. Contrôle ton souffle, et tu contrôles ton feu. Essaie. Inspire et expire fort. »

Peter obtempéra, dès la première inspiration il fut surpris d'apercevoir sa flamme brusquement vaciller. Comme s'il avait soufflé trop fort sur une bougie allumée. Il expira avec plus de douceur, et les tremblements de son feu furent atténués.

Il reproduisit l'exercice, médusé de constater que son trésor dansait au rythme de sa respiration. Il eut besoin de le répéter un bon nombre de fois avant de cesser d'être surpris, de parvenir à stabiliser son souffle pour ne plus perturber la douce ondulation de ses vagues rouges et or.

Alors Tony lui demanda de faire grandir la flamme. De ressentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau et d'en transmettre l'énergie jusqu'au creux de ses mains. Quelques profondes respirations plus tard, et la flamme grandit. La grande sœur de deux fois la taille de la petite avait pris place dans les mains de Peter.

Le maître réclama ensuite l'exercice inverse.

« Laisse la s'atténuer, doucement, jusqu'à disparaître. »

Diminuer, progressivement, l'afflux d'énergie. Atténuer l'intensité jusqu'à ce que l'amie enflammée s'endorme, sans brusquerie.

Cet exercice-là demanda plus de temps à Peter. La flamme tremblota, oscilla dangereusement, menaça de rompre l'enchantement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, s'amenuise, fatiguée de ses excès, se réduise à la taille d'une étincelle d'allumette, et s'évanouit enfin dans un soupir indiscernable.

Tony à nouveau s'accroupit.

« Fais la revenir. »

Peter ferma instinctivement les yeux, s'imagina vouloir faire grossir son alliée qui n'avait pas tout à fait disparut. Elle était là, dans sa peau, dans son souffle, il lui suffisait de lui redonner un peu de chaleur. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux constata son feu ravivé, flamme endiablée, à nouveau danser entre ses doigts.

Il avait généré son propre feu.

Et le sourire de Tony pour le récompenser.

« Félicitations Peter. Tu es un maître du Feu. »

* * *

Loki était confiné dans sa chambre. Il aurait été inexact de le décrire comme un lion en cage, ou alors un lion remarquablement calme qui ne faisait aucune vague. Les mains dans le dos, il faisait quelques pas dénué de toute nervosité apparente.

Il fallait le connaître pour savoir que cette attitude trahissait en fait un bouillonnement intérieur démesuré.

Un "entraînement".

Ce mot l'obsédait depuis qu'il avait été prononcé.

En cinq ans, l'insolent guerrier n'avait pas changé. Il s'était même empiré. Conforté par sa nouvelle stature royale indûment acquise, il se pavanait comme un paon persuadé d'être le plus beau, le plus fort. Déjà Loki avait abhorré l'extravagance de l'individu lorsqu'ils se côtoyaient, alors maintenant, il était mis au supplice.

Un _entraînement_.

Thor voulait se venger. Le prince ne voyait que ça. Il voulait se venger de ce que Loki avait infligé à sa famille. Il allait lui faire payer, exécution publique, pour tous les crimes dont il l'accusait. Comme si l'exil n'avait pas suffit !

Mais alors pourquoi l'avoir nommé Mentor de l'Air si ç'avait été pour le tuer plus tard ? Pour le faire sortir de son trou ? Mettre la vermine à découvert pour mieux pouvoir l'abattre ? C'était ça, le plan de son perfide bourreau ? La chasse à courre ?

Non, Thor n'était pas assez malin pour avoir pensé un plan pareil. C'était Loki le génie de sournoiserie, certainement pas cet abruti de guerrier dont la taille des biceps dépassait, et de loin, celle de sa boite crânienne.

Un entraînement !

Loki aurait juré par Odin s'il n'avait pas davantage exécré le père au fils.

Une présence.

Dans le couloir. Quelqu'un s'approchait.

Le prince glissa jusqu'à sa porte pour mieux percevoir les vibrations qui l'avaient averti. Les sens aux aguets, même les moustaches les plus sensibles de chat n'auraient pu remarquer la venue de l'intrus.

Ce pas sourd.

Ce léger flottement à sa suite.

Cette énergie écrasante.

Loki pesta :

« Que veux-tu ? »

Thor s'immobilisa, surpris que la porte à laquelle il s'apprêtait à toquer lui réponde avec la voix de son cadet.

« Je suis venu te voir, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

— Je ne veux pas de ta visite.

— Ne te cache pas, mon frère...

— _Cesse de m'appeler ainsi ! _»

La véhémence avec laquelle Loki cracha sa hargne déconcerta les deux hommes. Thor recula de quelques pas. Échange frugal, brutal. Il n'en tira rien de plus.

Il espérait encore, le grand homme. Il comptait sur le fait que son frère revienne à lui, qu'il tire des leçons de son exil, qu'il apprenne. Sa réponse positive à l'appel de Fury l'emplissait d'espoir plus que n'importe quelle nouvelle auparavant.

Même s'il buttait sur le même homme qui avait été banni de son peuple une demie-décennie plus tôt, Thor restait confiant. Il patienterait jusqu'à ce que son petit frère paraisse à nouveau.

« Demain, je t'attendrai au zénith du soleil dans la cour principale de mon palais, annonça-t-il. Mes hommes viendront te montrer le chemin. À demain... Loki. »

Et il fit volte-face.

Le prince attendit à la porte, les pas s'éloignèrent jusqu'à devenir imperceptibles. Alors il se décala, hébété.

Il serra les poings, poussa un cri et généra un vent de panique et de colère.

Clameur de rage qui fit valser tous les objets de la grande pièce, n'en laissant pas un debout.

Une escorte ? Il lui enverrait une escorte ?! Des gardes pour venir le cueillir et s'assurer qu'il ne fuit pas ! Voilà ce à quoi il était rendu, être un putain de prisonnier de guerre ! Un condamné qu'on amènerait à sa sentence ! Un butin, au mieux, qu'on exhiberait avant de massacrer !

Cet entraînement n'en serait pas un.

Cet entraînement serait une mise à mort.

Ce que Thor n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'elle deviendrait la sienne.


	27. Le Feu

Salutatiooons !

Bonne année mes bichons ! Bonheur, santé, réussite, tout ça tout ça, moi je vous souhaite surtout que 2020 soit un sacré kiff. Et puis toute la décennie qui suit aussi, tant qu'à faire. Et puis la vie en général, pourquoi tant d'avarice !

_Mutekiam _: _Thor est... naïf ? x) je ne dirais pas égoïste, au contraire il pense faire ça pour les autres. Mais tu me diras, c'est une forme d'égoïsme de ne pas se rendre compte qu'il fait surtout ça pour lui ! Mais en tout cas il n'a aucune mauvaise intention en tête, c'est juste un gros bennet pour l'instant. Pas comme Tony, contrairement aux films ici c'est qui lui doute fissa de Nathalie, elle ne l'aura quand même pas deux fois 8)_

_Itsme_ : _cet entraînement, ma chère, arrive. Tu ne sais pas à quel point il compte pour moi, j'en parlerai plus longuement dans le chapitre suivant ;) Ahah oui Peter maîtrise le Feu instantanément ! Tu avais raison, la relation de confiance qu'il a développé avec Tony l'a clairement aidée. Mais tu as aussi raison, entre générer une flamme et maîtriser le Feu... il reste encore du chemin à faire ! (t'imagine, "hop Peter maîtrise le Feu, le Livre du Feu est terminé, merci à tous, NEXT" xD)_

Après ce sympathique chapitre 26, je vous donne rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 27 de la mort qui tue, potentiellement mon chapitre préféré jusqu'ici. Non, je ne le survends pas. Non, je ne me mets pas de pression inutile du tout. Je préviens juste que le chapitre 27 va déchirer, je compte sur vous pour être au rendez-vous :D (comme toujours, merci à mes plus fidèles reviewers, cœur sur vous)

* * *

**Chapitre 26 - Le Feu**

Peter avait conservé sa nouvelle création en vie au creux de ses mains, fasciné par la douceur léchée de cette improbable entité. C'était sa flamme, celle qu'il avait su créer. Celle qui courrait dans ses veines et qu'il pourrait matérialiser par un simple sursaut de volonté.

Son feu, son allié.

« Le soleil aide à la maîtrise du Feu, répéta-t-il à son maître assis à côté de lui.

— Oui.

— Comment fait-on, sans soleil ? »

Tony se gratta le bouc, songeur. Il n'avait pas prévu d'aborder ce sujet dès à présent.

« Comment as-tu fait, précisa l'enfant, dans cette cave à Gaoling ? »

En même temps, si la question lui était posée... Peter y était disposé. Il serait inutile de le lui cacher plus longtemps.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé à Gaoling, je n'en ai pas d'autre exemple ou témoignage, prévint-il. Je n'ai que mon expérience à te raconter. Personne pour infirmer ou confirmer ce que j'ai vécu. »

Le garçon acquiesça, curiosité décuplée.

« Pour créer du feu, il faut de l'énergie. Celle du soleil est la plus naturelle, la plus accessible. Elle est partout autour de nous et est en lien direct avec celle du feu : c'est de la chaleur, de la lumière, ça se consume sans notre intervention, c'est une réaction. Mais c'est en fait un raccourci. La source d'énergie originelle de ton feu, elle est là – et l'ingénieur porta un doigt au torse de Peter.

« Tous les maîtres sont parcourus par une énergie propre à la maîtrise des éléments. Je la soupçonne, cette énergie, d'être identique pour les quatre nations. Une sorte de flux vital qui nous imbiberait nous, et pas les personnes sans maîtrise. C'est elle qui nous permet de manipuler les éléments, mais on ne la sollicite jamais directement.

« À Gaoling, c'est dans cette énergie que j'ai puisé pour faire renaître le feu qu'ils m'avaient pris. Je pense qu'on l'a oubliée car l'énergie du soleil est bien plus facile à exploiter, et elle est infinie. Mais la maîtrise qui provient de toi – Tony accentua ce mot en désignant à nouveau le cœur de son élève – est la plus puissante, la plus dévastatrice de toutes.

— Tu me disais que le feu n'avait pas à être destructeur, souligna soudain l'élève, que c'était à moi de le choisir.

— Oui, quand il vient du soleil, qui est plus malléable. Lorsqu'il provient de ton énergie propre, il est beaucoup plus ardent, plus pur. »

Peter regarda son feu follet s'animer dans ses mains nichées entre ses jambes. Pourquoi le feu qui proviendrait de lui, et uniquement de lui, devrait-il être plus destructeur ? Il pourrait en avoir le contrôle de la chaleur, tout comme pour cette petite flamme qui jouissait de consumer le moindre oxygène qui passait à sa portée. Qu'il vienne de lui ou du soleil, son contrôle serait le même. Il en avait l'intuition.

« Je soupçonne les maîtres de l'Eau de faire appel à cette énergie vitale lorsqu'ils manipulent le don du soin, continua l'ingénieur.

— Les maîtres de l'Eau ? s'étonna le garçon. Tu connais leur maîtrise ?

— Oui. Elle vient de la lune, mais la maîtrise du soin c'est encore autre chose. Je pense que c'est leur façon à eux de maîtriser l'énergie vitale. »

La maîtrise de l'énergie vitale... Serait la maîtrise du soin... Qui serait elle-même la maîtrise des esprits comme le faisait Docteur Strange ? Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'emboîter dans la tête du fils de la Terre.

« Tu penses que le Feu pourrait soigner ?

— J'en doute, s'amusa le milliardaire. Stériliser, au mieux. Et brûler au troisième degré. »

L'amusement de l'ingénieur vexa le garçon. Son idée n'était pas si stupide.

« Donc quoi, le Feu ne sert qu'à brûler ?

— Il existe des dérivés à la maîtrise du Feu, notamment celle des éclairs.

— Des quoi ? »

La surprise de Peter fit sourire Tony.

« Les éclairs. C'est une technique avancée qui manipule l'énergie différemment. Au lieu de la laisser s'écouler librement au bout de tes doigts, tu dois la contenir, l'accumuler jusqu'à saturation. Ce qui produisait normalement des flammes se matérialise alors sous forme d'électricité. Un condensé d'énergie si tu veux. Des éclairs.

— Comment tu fais ça ? fit Peter, sidéré d'avoir ignoré ça jusque-là.

— Cette maîtrise s'inspire sur la gestuelle de l'Eau. C'est manipuler le Feu comme un maître de l'Eau. »

Peter avait du mal à en revenir. Des éclairs, comme des maîtres de l'Eau ! Lui-même ne maîtrisait pas l'Eau, mais il connaissait assurément toutes leurs chorégraphies par cœur.

« Tu connais vraiment bien la maîtrise de l'Eau ? s'étonna-t-il encore.

— Oui. »

Le génie ne s'en cachait pas. Peter s'abstint de demander alors pourquoi il s'entendait si mal avec son homologue en bleu.

« Tu peux me montrer ?

— Quoi, la maîtrise de l'Eau ? s'amusa aussitôt Tony.

— Non, corrigea le garçon, les éclairs. »

Tony eut un sourire moqueur. Et s'il apprenait à l'Avatar à maîtriser l'Eau ? Le soldat en ferait, une de ces têtes. Il se moqua avec d'autant plus d'entrain que l'idée avait aussi fait sourire Peter.

Il tenta de retrouver son sérieux.

« Non, trancha-t-il finalement.

— Pourquoi ? fit l'enfant, déçu.

— Je ne voudrais pas te donner de mauvaises idées, tu n'es certainement pas prêt. C'est une maîtrise dangereuse, si tu ne parviens pas à relâcher l'énergie au moment où elle sature tu peux te faire très mal. Promets-moi de ne jamais essayer sans moi ?

— Promis... »

Dommage. Peter avait espéré un intérêt pratique à ces semaines passées au Nord et à ces chorégraphies apprises par cœur.

Ce serait pour plus tard.

Tony lui fit savoir qu'ils essaieraient peut-être un jour, mais que ça n'était pas une priorité. Ils entreprendraient d'abord des exercices de respiration. Des exercices d'endurance. De force. De rapidité. Ils se pencheraient sur cette énergie vitale selon le temps qu'il resterait. Et de l'entraînement, beaucoup d'entraînement, comme pour chaque maîtrise, de chaque nation.

Non, les éclairs ne seraient pas pour tout de suite.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque James Rhodes vint frapper à la porte de la demeure Stark. Il trouva son ami dans son repère privilégié, jardin secret où il ne fut pas surpris de le voir s'affairer. La première pièce dans laquelle il irait le chercher, de jour comme de nuit, en temps de crise ou d'euphorie, de guerre, d'anniversaire, d'apocalypse : son laboratoire.

« Du nouveau ? » fit l'ingénieur enthousiaste qui abandonna aussitôt de souder – avec le doigt – un bout de sa dernière invention.

Le général ne s'habituerait jamais aux capacités du milliardaire de se souvenir de ses soirées trop arrosées. Il lui tendit une pochette bien mince, maigre prise.

« Nathalie Rushman, vingt-huit ans. Fils d'Hector et Elda Rushman, originaires de Suijon. Partie à seize ans pour Republic City y poursuivre ses études, devenue diplomate à l'âge de vingt-deux, parcours le monde depuis. Elle a été envoyée par le Conseil. Tout est là Tones, elle est clean ta nana. »

Tony feuilleta les documents avec rapidité et contrariété.

« Elle est forte. Elle est très forte...

— Tony...

— On me l'a fait pas Rhodey. Je t'assure qu'elle cache un truc.

— Je peux rien faire de plus pour toi. »

L'ingénieur tourna en rond trois fois, avant de pousser un "eureka !". Il savait à qui il irait demander. James lui fit sobrement remarquer qu'il fallait mieux attendre la fin de la nuit avant d'aller toquer chez les gens pour leur demander d'enquêter sur les conseillers du souverain, et Tony n'eut d'autres choix que de prendre son mal en patience.

* * *

Le lendemain tôt, Tony amena son disciple dans la ville. Ils atteignirent rapidement un grand bâtiment industriel, moitié usine, moitié hangar, sur le front duquel s'inscrivait un très discret "STARK INDUSTRIES".

Peter se demanda rapidement quel genre d'entraînement Tony lui proposerait dans un endroit pareil. La réponse était : aucun.

Happy Hoggan, chef de la sécurité fraîchement nommé, fit son apparition.

« Happy, parfait ! apprécia le milliardaire. Tu connais Peter ? J'ai une mission pour toi. Je voulais lui montrer les dispositifs en place pour se protéger des attaques d'esprits. Les canons, les répulsifs, le matériel léger, la totale. Tu peux t'en charger ? Super ! Je reviens dans pas longtemps, à tout de suite ! »

Et sans que ni le petit, ni le grand, n'eurent le temps d'émettre un son, Tony avait déjà filé en marche arrière.

D'une subtilité légendaire.

Happy tenta un sourire maladroit, habitué des mauvaises passes de son patron.

Dans sa hâte, Tony prit le temps de se recoiffer. Houppette en place et bouc soigné, il tira sur sa veste carmin pour en lisser les quelques plis, et se redressa bien droit. Il pénétra dans l'édifice adjacent à l'usine, ne s'encombra pas de saluer ses employés, mais toqua, de manière claire et détachée, à la plus belle porte du bâtiment. Il la poussa doucement.

« Soleil de mes nuits ? minauda-t-il.

— Racine de mes ennuis ? » répondit la voix féminine de l'autre côté.

Il sourit, et pénétra dans le grand bureau trop lumineux.

Vêtue d'un beau tailleur gris ajusté, Pepper Potts se tenait droite sur sa chaise. Elle avait le nez dans les dossiers, n'octroya pas un regard à son nouvel invité. Tony lui connaissait cette habitude de feindre son indifférence, mais il ne doutait pas un instant avoir gagné son attention par sa simple présence dans ses locaux.

Tony Stark était bien trop sûr de lui, aurait rétorqué Pepper.

Il s'assit en grandes pompes sur la chaise des invités, se rapprocha sans discrétion du large bureau en bois couvert de mille et une paperasse. Attendit, patient, que la belle rousse en ôte son joli nez. Sa queue de cheval tirée à quatre épingles rougeoyait des couleurs de la Nation du Feu. Il en étudiait avec intérêt les balancements réguliers jusqu'à ce que le nez émerge.

« Monsieur Stark. Nous avions rendez-vous ?

— Non, Madame Potts. Mais c'est une affaire urgente. »

La dirigeante de Stark Industries égoutta soigneusement la plume avec laquelle elle était en train d'écrire et la rangea sur son support. Elle joignit ses mains joliment manucurées sur le bureau devant elle et questionna son ancien-patron-devenu-associé du regard.

« Nathalie Rushman, souffla Tony.

— Une nouvelle obsession ? questionna-t-elle.

— J'ai besoin d'information.

— Quel genre ?

— Sa véritable identité. »

Les fins sourcils auburn se froncèrent.

« Qu'es-tu parti inventer, Tony ?

— Je l'ai déjà vu, elle n'est pas qui elle prétend être. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus. »

Pepper soupira, marqueur explicite de désapprobation. Elle ressaisit sa plume, la trempa dans son encrier et continua à griffonner sur son bout de papier.

« Je l'aime bien cette fille-là. Elle a la tête sur les épaules. On ne peut pas la garder comme alliée, pour une fois ?

— Peeeps, chouina Tony.

— Par où je commence ? abdiqua-t-elle sans insister.

— Rhodey n'a rien trouvé sur ses origines ou au Conseil, cherche... ailleurs ?

— Tu m'es d'un secours...

— T'es la meilleure. »

Tony lui offrit un sourire de mille dents que la femme d'affaires se contenta d'ignorer. Le milliardaire maintint la pose, espérant finir par capter un bout d'intérêt. Pepper mit un point d'honneur à ne pas le contenter.

Cependant, lorsque le playboy se laissa de nouveau hypnotiser par le va-et-vient de ses cheveux noués, elle souligna :

« Tu es seul ?

— Hm hm.

— Sans enfant ?

— Pourquoi, tu es intéressée ?

— L'Avatar, Tony.

— Ah. Oui. »

Il remit la chaise en place à contre-cœur, et sur un dernier sourire charmeur referma l'imposante porte en bois vernis.

Dans un geste d'affection spontané, Pepper sourit.

Dans la rue, des cloches se mirent alors à sonner.

* * *

Happy prodiguait autant d'informations qu'il en détenait, tentait de répondre aux – nombreuses, bon sang ! – questions du jeune Avatar qui étudiait le moindre outillage avec grand intérêt.

« Celui-là ne ressemble pas à l'artillerie de toute à l'heure, fit le jeune Parker en pointant du doigt un autre engin parqué ailleurs dans le hangar.

— Ah non, ça c'est un canon à intra... intr...

— Infrason ?

— Tu connais ?

— Non. Mais il n'y a pas de sas pour charger les missiles, donc je suppose que c'est une arme sonique, la grosse caisse doit émettre les vibrations. Ça repousse les esprits ? »

Le chef de la sécurité s'épongea le front de son tissu de poche, il n'avait pas anticipé que le gamin en sache plus que lui d'un simple coup d'œil. Il meublait comme il pouvait.

« Oui... ça fait un bruit qu'on n'entend pas mais que les esprits n'aiment pas. Ces machines sont installées tout autour de l'île pour les empêcher de venir. »

Peter observait le haut-parleur sous différents angles. Celle-ci était sans doute l'arme la moins létale du lot, elle méritait qu'on s'y attarde.

Juste à côté de la boite défensive dépassait un tuyau. Le garçon l'attrapa, il était coincé. Il tira dessus, força plus fort, trop fort, jusqu'à ce que l'embout finisse par se débloquer. Le réservoir accroché à l'autre extrémité valsa dans les airs, Peter lâcha l'engin de surprise. La machine se mit en marche et cracha du feu frénétiquement, se muant sous l'énergie soudaine dont elle se vidait. Appareil endiablé incendiant de tout côté, mettant en danger le reste du hangar et les centaines de machines malhabilement entreposées.

Dans un réflexe onéreux Peter frappa du pied, extrait une roche du sol qu'il envoya s'écraser droit dans l'arme possédée. Le démon s'arrêta sous des couinements métalliques contrariés, un filet de feu pendant à ses lèvres.

Le cœur du garçon retrouva doucement sa place. Il s'approcha du cadavre.

« Ça... haleta Happy pas tout à fait remis, ce sont des lance-flammes "intelligents"... Ils sont censés se mettre en marche automatiquement – il reprit sa respiration – quand des esprits arrivent, mais ils ne sont pas vraiment au point. Du coup, ça reste une arme manuelle... dont sont équipés les gardes de l'île. »

Peter observait le dispositif avec tristesse.

L'île du Feu était protégée, c'était indéniable. Mais à quel prix ?

En analysant les restes de la machine au sol il pouvait presque visualiser la douleur des esprits qui auraient le malheur de s'y frotter. Pressentir la torture de la brûlure, le râle mortifère sous l'exécution enflammée.

Il laissa tomber l'engin qu'il avait entre les mains dans un soupir désemparé. Cette souffrance là était injustifiée, elle ne devrait pas exister. La violence n'était pas la solution. Il fallait que cela cesse.

« Tu sais... s'approcha Happy, Tony sait que ça n'est pas viable, tout ça. »

Et Peter se rendit compte que son guide présentait plus d'empathie qu'il n'avait pensé.

« Je sais que c'est pas l'impression qu'il donne, continuait le chef, mais il n'en est pas fier. »

Le garçon se redressa._ Non, ça n'est pas l'impression qu'il donne_.

L'homme enrobé insista :

« Il sait que ça ne suffira pas. Il sait qu'on a besoin de toi. Ne lui répète pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit... mais c'est la raison pour laquelle il a voulu être ton mentor. Parce que quoi qu'il essaie de faire, ça ne suffira pas, il n'est pas capable de gagner ce combat seul. Il sait que la solution est ailleurs. En toi. »

Un peu de chaleur vint réchauffer le cœur de Peter, ainsi qu'une myriades d'idées contradictoires.

Il repensa à Gamora et à son idée clairement établie de la mission de l'Avatar. À son intransigeance due à l'importance du rôle qu'elle lui confiait.

Il repensa à Steve et à sa retenue par rapport à sa capacité à sauver le monde d'ici l'hiver.

Il repensa à Tony et au poids de la confiance qu'il lui vouait.

Il repensa à ces gens à Ba Sing Se qu'il avait involontairement blessés. Aux mots du roi qui l'avaient accompagné.

Il repensa à May, à Ben. À Gaoling, sa ville, ses montagnes. À la cave dans laquelle Tony avait été séquestré.

Il repensa au portail, au Nord, visualisait presque les esprits en sortir en temps réel, et à Strange, débordé, incapable de tous les arrêter.

Il repensa à Carol Danvers. Avatar disparue trop tôt le laissant seul dans ce combat qui le dépassait.

Il repensa au lance-flammes à ses pieds, et soupira plus fort encore.

« Je les arrêterai, » déclara-t-il, et sa soudaine détermination le surpris autant lui que Happy.

Ce dernier lui sourit.

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Des cloches sonnèrent soudain.

Les ouvriers présents dans le bâtiment cessèrent leur activité, et s'aventurèrent à l'extérieur. Dehors, Peter remarqua que les habitants se dirigeraient tous vers le même endroit, sans précipitation mais avec une légère hâte.

À ce moment-là Tony refit son apparition.

« Messieurs, il faut y aller.

— Où ça ?

— Au palais. »

* * *

Steve se surprit à rencontrer Nathalie Rushman en sortant de la villa du milliardaire.

« Captain Rogers, l'accueillit-elle. J'étais justement en chemin pour vous voir. Je dérange ?

— Non, répondit-il à son sourire, je vous en prie. »

Il considéra qu'un peu de compagnie serait la bienvenue. La femme rousse au chignon légèrement décoiffé attendit qu'il la rejoigne pour marcher vers la ville. Elle n'était pas si petite, mais le soldat faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle. La robe qu'elle portait aujourd'hui était sombre ponctuée de fils dorés et bordée de liserés rouges, relativement discret, si on oubliait sa frappante beauté.

« Êtes-vous bien accommodés ? demanda-t-elle. Nous sommes toujours disposés à vous accueillir au palais si vous le souhaitez.

— C'est très aimable, on a tout ce qu'il nous faut. Je préfère garder l'équipe soudée, tout le monde ne préfèrera pas déménager vers le palais.

— Bien entendu, » comprit-elle.

Et Steve lui trouvait quelque chose de charmant. Pas le genre de conseillère qu'il aurait imaginé, sa démarche était presque trop féline pour ça, mais sa diplomatie irréprochable.

« Votre équipe est donc soudée ? »

Ça lui apprendrait à parler trop vite. Elle n'avait pas tardé à rentrer dans le vif du sujet, il prit grand soin de ne pas la satisfaire de détails lorsqu'il répondit :

« Nous apprenons à travailler ensemble.

— Avez-vous songé à un nom ?

— Un nom ? »

Ils passaient un stand de brochettes dont l'odeur fumante légèrement caramélisée se répandait dans les airs.

« Comme les Quatre Fantastiques ? reprit-il.

— Exactement comme les Quatre Fantastiques ! Je pense que leur cohésion a beaucoup profité à l'apprentissage de l'Avatar Danvers. »

Steve ne retint pas un sourire en coin. Il reconnaissait sans peine que l'ancienne équipe de mentors ait été talentueuse et d'une solidarité exemplaire, mais il savait de source sûre que Carol avait été une avatar prodigieuse... parce qu'elle avait été prodigieuse. Ses enseignants n'y avaient pas été pour grand-chose, et le nom tape à l'œil qu'ils avaient trouvé pour leur équipe non plus.

« Ce ne sont pas dans nos préoccupations immédiates, non, répondit-il enfin.

— Les esprits, devina la conseillère. Pensez-vous que le jeune Parker pourra y faire face ?

— Je n'en doute pas.

— Comment se passe son entraînement ? »

Cette curiosité grandissante ne trouverait pas satisfaction, la jeune femme risquait d'être déçue.

« Bien. Aussi bien qu'on puisse espérer.

— J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez commencé avec l'Eau, cela a-t-il fait ses preuves ? La maîtrise-t-il ?

— Je vous assure que l'apprentissage de Peter est en bonne voie, il sera prêt au moment voulu. »

Elle n'insista pas davantage, elle savait reconnaître un mur lorsqu'elle en rencontrait un.

Ils prirent le temps d'échanger quelques banalités et Steve décida qu'il les appréciait, elle et sa curiosité invasive. Leurs échanges furent interrompus par le tintement de cloches qui résonnèrent à travers toute la cité. Les habitants y réagirent en fermant leur commerce et en migrant vers le palais.

D'un accord tacite la petite rousse et le grand blond se mirent en route pour la cour d'entraînement du palais royal.


	28. À bout de souffle

On y est !

Le chapitre 27 messieurs dames, pour vous servir. Il est si spécial pour moi parce que, comme j'ai déjà pu le mentionner, il fait partie de ces scènes que l'on a en tête avant même de commencer à écrire l'histoire, de ces moments forts auxquels on souhaite arriver, qui guident notre récit et qui accaparent nos pensées. Je suis en plus incapable d'écrire mon récit autrement qu'en linéaire : même si j'ai une idée en tête, je dois attendre d'y être pour pouvoir la rédiger. Pour vous dire à quel point celle-ci m'a démangée, dès le livre de l'Eau elle m'obsédait...

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) vos retours sont très appréciés, merci beaucoup !

_Itsme__ : Merci poulette, l'inspiration est là pour finir l'histoire, je te le garantis ! J'ai hâte de la partager avec vous, mais j'ai surtout hâte d'en écrire la suite, je vois la fin approcher (enfin, l'arc final approche, ce qui est très différent de "la fin" en soi) mais j'ai encore beaucoup ___beaucoup_ de choses à dire !  
_

_Titi Snape__ : Oui ! Il arrive ! Il n'est pas personnage principal mais il existe bel et bien dans cet univers x) merci de ta patience, et de ton petit mot :3_

_Mutekiam : La maîtrise de la foudre dans Korra, c'est une hérésie pure et simple ! Même Zuko n'en est pas capable, alors en faire le quotidien d'ouvriers ? Sacrilège ! Ta question sur l'univers est très pertinente, en réalité je m'étais plutôt imaginée dans une dimension parallèle, déconnectée de l'univers canon (ne serait-ce qu'à cause des maîtres de l'Air, ici Asgardiens). Mais c'est vrai que la présence de Jet remet un peu en cause cette théorie, disons que c'est plus un easter egg, c'est le type de personnage "rebel et activiste" qui m'intéresse. Donc oui c'est un monde à part. Et à vrai dire, je le situais plutôt avant Korra, où les technologies existent mais ne sont pas encore hyper répandues (Tony en est à la pointe, mais il est bien l'un des seuls). Autrement dit, dans cette histoire pas de méca-robot dopé à l'énergie spirituelle rose qui tire des rayons lasers xD (je t'aime Korra, mais ton univers va parfois trop loin).  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 27 - À bout de souffle**

Loki fut tiré de sa méditation par le son de cloches.

Des cloches. Au palais royal.

Ils faisaient sonner des cloches.

S'il n'avait pas passé les dernières quarante-huit heures à tenter de canaliser sa colère, il se serait emporté pour moins que ça.

Il décida qu'il ne perdrait pas une goutte d'énergie supplémentaire à s'agacer contre l'excès de zèle de son idiot de rival. S'il souhaitait convoquer tout son peuple à son humiliation publique, grand bien lui fasse. Cela lui donnerait des raisons de plus de le remettre à sa place.

Il abandonna sa position du lotus, ajusta sa cape immaculée, saisit son sceptre doré, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

À la porte, deux gardes sursautèrent. Ils étaient restés ébahis une seconde de trop du nombre de plateaux repas intacts et accumulés devant la chambre du prince. Loki les ignora et traça sa route. Il ne se ferait certainement pas amener au palais comme un vulgaire prisonnier. Il mènerait la marche, imposerait le rythme. Que ces imbéciles le suivent s'ils le souhaitent.

Les cloches tintaient sans discontinuité. Le bas peuple se pressait à l'entrée du palais. Riches, pauvres, paysans ou bourgeois, femmes, hommes et enfants, maîtres et amateurs, jeunes et vieux, Loki eut l'impression que la nation entière s'était abaissée au rang de son écervelé de Seigneur.

La Nation du Feu avait toujours été une nation de barbares.

Le passage était bondé, tout le monde ne pourrait pas rentrer. Loki lui-même ne pourrait pas pénétrer dans l'enceinte du palais par la porte principale. Un des deux gardes tenta de lui proposer une voix alternative, s'ils contournaient les écuries ils pourraient atteindre la cour royale sans s'encombrer...

Le prince ignora généreusement la proposition. Sans ralentir le pas, il leva son bâton, l'abaissa subitement, le décala à sa droite. Un faisceau venteux scinda la foule en deux. Les cris des citoyens surpris et entassés sur le côté furent étouffés par la vision du prince de l'Air s'avançant dans la brèche, cape au vent. À grandes foulées royales, il dépassa les petites gens prestement.

Il fallut attendre qu'il disparaisse aux sommets des escaliers pour que la foule, remise de sa surprise, s'entasse de plus belle pour chercher à entrevoir un bout du spectacle. Les gardes à l'entrée peinèrent à contenir les badauds.

Lamentable.

Des phacochères lorgnant sur une malheureuse miche de pain.

Le maître de l'Air parvint enfin à la cour principale. Les derniers touristes sur son chemin s'écartèrent d'eux-mêmes, Loki pénétra sur le terrain sablonneux.

Il observa l'entourage.

La promenade qui contournait la piste était évidemment pleine de monde. De maigres balustrades en bois séparaient les spectateurs des gladiateurs.

Piètre arène.

Loki ne risquait pas de s'émouvoir des dommages collatéraux inévitables.

Des râteliers d'armes d'entraînement étaient soigneusement disposés des deux côtés. Aux épées se joignaient massues, hallebardes, sabres, lances et poignards, des boucliers empilés un peu plus loin, et même des boulets et des marteaux rangés dans un coin.

Le reste de la cour était parfaitement dégagé. L'espace, à ciel ouvert, était grand. L'armée du Feu entière aurait – presque – pu s'y entraîner simultanément.

Parmi les spectateurs, évidemment, ses fameux "coéquipiers". Tony et Peter étaient aux premières loges. Steve se tenait un peu plus loin. Gamora, les bras croisés, retranchée.

Pas un pour calmer l'enthousiasme du souverain, évidemment. Ils devaient être bien trop heureux de voir Loki dans une position si délicate. Ils se délectaient, les fumiers, de ne pas avoir à lever le petit doigt en attendant qu'une leçon lui soit donnée. Et ils ne risquaient pas d'en manquer une miette !

Après Thor, Loki se fit une note mentale de le leur faire payer, à eux aussi.

Thor.

L'insolent discutait innocemment avec la femme rousse de l'autre jour, riait fort dès que la mignonnette esquissait un sourire. Un canard. Un fichu canard.

Le volatile mit un temps infini avant de remarquer l'arrivée de son adversaire, ce qui conforta Loki dans un sentiment répugnant de mépris.

L'enflure le considérait à peine.

Avait-il été sérieux, pensait-il réellement qu'il ne s'agirait que d'un entraînement ? Était-il à ce point ignorant des ressentiments de son concurrent ? Il s'en mordrait les doigts, de cette indolence. Loki lui apprendrait à le provoquer par deux fois, le retour du bâton serait brutal, impardonnable. Il ne s'y attendrait pas.

Le prince s'était positionné au centre de la piste. Droit comme un "i", sceptre au sol et menton légèrement rentré.

* * *

Le Seigneur du Feu détourna son attention de sa conseillère lorsqu'il trouva ses convives bien calmes. Il prit alors conscience de la raison de cet apaisement de surface : Loki était arrivé.

Immobile, à bonne distance de lui, il l'observait.

Dans un réflexe affectif, Thor sourit. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir retrouvé son frère, entier et bien portant, après tant de temps passé éloignés. Il ne censurait pas la joie qu'il avait de le revoir. Il s'avança à son tour, faisant flotter sa grande cape rouge derrière lui. Il avait revêtu son plastron habituel, mais ne s'était pas encombré des mailles aux bras. De simples brassards lui permettaient une plus grande liberté de mouvement.

« Cher frère, » entama-t-il, et cela finit de faire taire les derniers murmures dans les gradins.

Il n'avait pas oublié que Loki n'appréciait pas cette dénomination. Pour Thor, cela ne représentait qu'une raison de plus de le lui rappeler.

« Ta présence ici me réjouit, continua-t-il. Votre présence à tous me réjouit ! » adressa-t-il plus largement, et la foule applaudit avec entrain.

« Je te propose un entraînement simple, proposa-t-il, comme avant. Attaque, parade et riposte. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai enseigné. »

Loki ne répondit pas. Serra imperceptiblement plus fort les doigts autour de son sceptre. Le sourire de l'autre effronté le dégoûtait. Il se ferait un plaisir de le lui faire ravaler.

Thor se mit en place, s'échauffa les articulations. Il fit rouler ses épaules, davantage pour l'esbroufe que par confort, dénoncerait Loki.

L'homme en blanc ne bougea pas. Il resta impassible aussi longtemps que son aîné se donna en spectacle.

« Es-tu prêt ? » s'enquit le guerrier, car la posture de Loki ne le laissait pas deviner.

Le prince ne répondit pas.

Thor leva ses mains devant lui, maintint la pose un instant. Il ne voulait pas prendre son opposant par surprise, souhaitant s'assurer que malgré l'absence de réponse, il le vit bien venir.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent.

Il le considéra prévenu.

Et deux boules de feu fusèrent.

Loki passa son bâton en avant, le fit tournoyer de deux mains. Absorba la chaleur des projectiles sans que ça ne lui requiert d'effort. Lorsque les flammes furent dissipées il retrouva sa position, une main au sceptre posé au sol.

Imperturbable.

Thor sourit. Il sentait le challenge arriver.

Voilà qui lui plaisait !

Il déferla de nouvelles décharges, un peu plus grosses que les précédentes. Loki reproduisit son mouvement, fut contraint de se décaler sur le côté car la chaleur fut plus longue à s'évaporer. Il accéléra la rotation de son bâton, généra plus de vent pour absorber la chaleur croissante des coups.

Une pause dans l'assaut. Thor, toujours en garde, jaugeait son concurrent. Loki avait paré, mais n'avait pas riposté. Il lui en faudrait donc plus ! Le grand frère ne se ferait pas prier.

Il produisit quelques boules de feu encore, mais au quatrième coup garda la paume tendue en avant pour générer un flot de feu continu.

La rotation du bâton de Loki ne suffisait plus. Le prince recula de quelques pas avant de se contraindre à esquiver. Un demi-tour sur lui-même, et il engendra de sa main libre une salve de vent vers son assaillant.

D'une main devant le visage Thor se protégea de la rafale.

Il commença à rire.

« Tu peux faire mieux que ça ! se voulut-il encourageant. Allez ! »

Le feu afflua à nouveau. Loki alternait parades et esquives, il était forcé à reculer. Il décida qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir ce numéro longtemps. Il finit par sauter hors d'atteinte.

Thor le suivit du regard, les yeux levés au ciel, suspendu dans son offensive. Cette passe-là, il ne la connaissait pas. En atterrissant Loki abattit son sceptre au sol, formidable élan pour sa salve de vent. Le filet de souffle se dirigea droit vers le maître du Feu qui eut l'esprit de se décaler rapidement.

Le coup percuta la balustrade derrière-lui, brisa le bois en deux et en fit voler des éclats. Les spectateurs s'étaient précipitamment décalés. Ils constatèrent le trou dans la barrière.

Et rugirent d'excitation.

Quel public enthousiaste ! pensa l'un.

Quelle bande d'attardés, pensa l'autre.

« C'est mieux ! clama Thor. Encore ! »

Et il repartit à la charge.

Loki fut de nouveau rapidement dépassé. Il ne pouvait pas faire tourner son bâton plus rapidement, Thor avait compris le schéma de ses esquives et parvenait à les anticiper, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Des tourbillonnements de son bâton, Loki parvint à désamorcer une décharge, une seconde évitée, une troisième parée, mais la quatrième l'obligea à reculer, la cinquième l'empêcha de s'élever, il évapora la sixième mais la septième l'aveugla, la huitième lui brûla les doigts, la neuvième le percuta.

Il tituba et chuta.

Instantanément le feu cessa.

« Allez Loki ! »

Le prince réagit instantanément. Cette distance entre eux ne l'avantageait pas. Il saisit son bâton et d'un battement de cils se précipita sur sa cible immobile, sceptre en avant.

La vitesse du maître de l'Air était folle, Thor eut tout juste le temps de le voir arriver. Il para l'arme brandie en l'écartant de son avant-bras, mais ne soupçonna pas la rafale qui suivit de la main libre du prince de l'Air. Le vent le souffla jusqu'au coin du terrain. Il parvint à rester debout.

Saisit machinalement l'arme qui se trouvait à portée de main.

Il brandit un marteau.

Chargea.

Loki s'abrita du coup de massue sous la parade de son sceptre dont les vibrations lui firent frémir l'échine. Il se décala et para un nouveau coup, fut contraint d'en éviter un nouveau.

La rapidité était son seul avantage, mais les attaques du forgeron étaient trop violentes pour lui permettre de riposter. D'un demi-tour il parvint à porter un coup de bâton que le marteau réceptionna.

Le prince pivota à genoux, évitant une frappe de justesse, positionna ses deux mains en avant et repoussa Thor d'une grande salve de vent.

Malgré son poids ce dernier recula vivement, mais toujours sur ses deux pieds, répondit en frappant du marteau au sol. Une vague de feu fusa jusqu'à Loki qui dut prendre la voie des airs pour l'éviter.

Dans son envol il n'avait pas anticipé la boule de feu qui le rejoignit à son apogée et le frappa sans détour.

Il tomba, s'écrasa au sol.

La chute ne fut pas haute, mais la réception douloureuse.

Son épaule fut furieuse.

« Debout Loki ! » clama le blond.

_La ferme, _cracha le brun.

Il usa du temps mort pour reprendre son souffle, et ne pas laisser percer sa hargne.

Thor était plus fort que lui. Jusque-là, rien de nouveau.

Plus fort, plus grand, plus beau, il l'avait toujours surpassé, dans tous les domaines, toutes les catégories. Loki ne le battrait pas, c'était bien la raison pour laquelle Thor l'avait provoqué en premier lieu. Il savait qu'il gagnerait. En force brute, Thor gagnait toujours.

« Lève-toi ! »

En malice, cependant...

Loki l'avait prévu. Pour vaincre, il devrait ruser.

Il se leva lentement. Ignora les cris d'encouragements que ces tocards beuglaient depuis leur frêle refuge, par pur imitation de leur souverain.

Bande d'agneaux congénitaux.

« Allez ! » rit le roi des moutons, et le plaisir qu'il prenait dans cette hérésie était d'une indécence digne de sa stupidité.

Le prince épousseta sa tenue. Le blanc avait été terni.

Sa fierté aussi.

Il se dressa face à son ennemi. Le demeuré jouait avec son troupeau, le regard rieur.

L'entraînement avait assez duré.

Loki saisit son sceptre à deux mains, il le leva devant lui et brusquement l'abattit.

Tout le sable de la cour s'éleva soudain. Noyant les combattants et leur public dans un nuage de poussière, épais comme du pois. Impossible de discerner son voisin.

L'enthousiasme se tarit.

Thor s'essuya maladroitement les yeux, il ne voyait plus rien ! Il envoya deux boules de feu en avant, elles disparurent sitôt générées. Seuls de légers tourbillons de poussière à peine perturbée par le passage ardent pouvaient témoigner qu'elles aient seulement existé.

Le maître du Feu grogna sur la perfidie de son frère. Les règles de duel n'autorisaient pas cela ! Il avançait à tâtons, n'aurait pas pu voir Loki s'il avait été juste à côté de lui. Il décida de se fier à son ouïe, où qu'il soit, il l'entendrait.

Un froissement attira son attention, il se mit en garde.

Un murmure, plus loin, le fit se retourner.

« _Thor..._ » crut-il percevoir.

Un éclair blanc se matérialisa deux pas devant lui, il l'attaqua.

Boule de feu flamboyante, férocité décuplée.

Le brouillard de poussière fut illuminé sur le moment, avant que l'obscurité sablonneuse ne reprenne le dessus.

Au bout de la course enflammée, une détonation, des cris.

Des cris de femme.

Le guerrier se précipita, heurta sans la voir une rambarde, l'enfonça malgré lui. Le bois était à moitié calciné. Il avait atteint des civils. Une femme au sol se tenait un visage meurtri. Brûlé.

Vision d'horreur. Thor voulut l'approcher mais les gens autour l'en empêchèrent. Dans la panique de la visibilité réduite, la femme disparut et ses cris avec elle. Thor s'en éloigna, furieux.

« Loki ! hurla-t-il. Montre-toi ! »

Un coup de vent dans le dos le fit tomber en avant.

Il se releva immédiatement, se tourna vers l'origine du vent, s'empêcha d'attaquer.

« _Thor..._ » résonna encore, mais dans toutes les directions à la fois.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le guerrier tenta de se calmer. Il ne pouvait ni se fier à sa vue, ni à son ouïe. Il tenterait donc de percevoir la chaleur de son cadet.

Il ferma les yeux, se concentra. Ignora le tohu-bohu de la foule qui fuyait, pic de température insondable. Il en sentit une autre. Signature thermique faible, mobile. Elle s'approchait, sans un bruit. Il attendit le moment opportun. Leva le bras pour contrer le coup de sceptre qui était destiné à le transpercer. Propulsa de l'autre main un coup de feu mordant.

Loki le reçut dans le ventre, il fut éjecté à l'autre bout du terrain.

Son sortilège s'interrompit aussitôt, la poussière soulevée retrouva le chemin de la gravité et tomba au sol comme un tapis qu'on aurait lâché.

Le prince roula sur lui-même avant d'enfin s'arrêter, le souffle coupé. Sceptre désarmé. Estomac brûlé. Un faible bouclier de vent généré au dernier moment avait amorti les dégâts, mais sa tenue était noire à cet endroit. Il toussa.

« Ça suffit, » commanda le Seigneur, déçu de devoir s'en tenir à ça.

Loki se relevait.

Lui n'en avait pas fini.

Sans avertissement il brandit les deux mains en avant et généra une violente bourrasque.

Les réflexes de Thor lui firent y répondre par une salve de feu.

Les deux jets se percutèrent frontalement.

Le Feu et l'Air explosèrent dans un contact aveuglant.

Les deux hommes maintinrent leur maîtrise en action. Les paumes de l'un crachaient des flammes fiévreuses tressées dans un tourbillon déchaîné. Les mains de l'autre une trombe de cyclone dont l'œil était furieux. Le froissement de l'air et le grondement du brasier inondèrent l'espace, saturèrent le son. Les cris n'étaient plus, la panique était loin, seul vrombissait l'échange mortel que s'imposaient les deux maîtres sous l'excitation de leurs capes folles.

Thor maintenant sa position, immuable.

Loki se sentait légèrement glisser en arrière. Ses pieds, lentement, reculaient.

Il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas. Il le savait !

Le déferlement de feu de son frère l'avalerait. Déjà grignotait du terrain, petit à petit. Il se sentait perdre de son avance, la chaleur se rapprocher.

Il conserva sa position offensive, se convainquit qu'il en était capable.

Le brasier grandissait mais l'air toujours vibrait.

Il se laissa reculer, décidant que la distance serait un désavantage pour Thor qui devrait redoubler d'effort pour l'atteindre. Il devrait puiser plus vite, plus fort dans son énergie, dans sa force physique. Pour l'avaler il faudrait davantage de feu, davantage de force. Un moment d'accalmie, un instant de faiblesse, et Loki bondirait.

Il fallait qu'il tienne jusqu'à ce moment d'avarie.

Il tiendrait et il triompherait !

Mais soudain la résistance s'annula.

Loki ne ressentit plus aucun jet adverse pour contrer le sien, plus aucune chaleur, son déferlement venteux s'écoulait librement.

Une fraction de seconde durant laquelle il paniqua.

Comprit.

Il cessa son vent, sauta maladroitement, chuta à moitié.

Il était dans les airs, à l'horizontal, tombait au ralenti.

Et deux éclairs le frôlèrent.

Un dessus, un dessous, les rayons d'électricité le contournèrent.

Ils finirent leur course plus loin, y creusèrent des cratères.

Loki s'échoua au sol.

Abasourdi.

La mort l'avait frôlé.

Le tonnerre éclata.

« J'ai dit : ça suffit ! »

Les poignets électrifiés de Thor crépitaient encore.

Le prince se redressait, toujours sous le choc de ce à quoi il venait d'échapper. Le Seigneur l'observait avec colère, son visage était plus grave que jamais. Ses poings restaient chargés. Éclairs bleutés à la danse irrégulière qui remontaient le long de ses avant-bras.

S'il l'y poussait, le maître du Feu et des éclairs n'hésiterait pas.

Loki le dévisagea d'un regard noir d'incrédulité.

Il n'en revenait pas. Thor avait voulu l'exécuter. Il avait voulu le tuer !

« Loki. »

Le prince n'écoutait pas. Il ne risquait plus d'écouter rien. La mise à mort avait été prononcée. Il avait tardé, mais à présent elle allait s'abattre. La sentence était irrévocable, l'exécution publique aurait donc lieu.

Le vent progressivement se mit à souffler sur le terrain endommagé. Les gradins s'étaient vidés. Seuls les plus curieux, téméraires, ou fous, étaient restés. Dont, évidemment, les trois autres crétins.

La tempête naissante soulevait des volutes de poussière. Courant circulaire qui allait en s'amplifiant. La cape rouge se mit à virevolter. La cape blanche ternie aussi.

« Loki… » gronda Thor, peu confiant sur la suite du caprice qu'il percevait.

Le vent soufflait trop fort, seul Loki, s'il avait voulu l'entendre, l'aurait pu. La cour royale accueillit progressivement un cyclone qui faisait vibrer son mobilier. Les rambardes en bois cassées furent vite emportées. Les boucliers les plus légers commencèrent à s'entrechoquer. Les armes frémissaient dans leurs râteliers, eux-mêmes soumis à l'épreuve du vent.

Le prince leva les mains, et lentement s'éleva dans les airs. Lévitation parfaitement contrôlée.

La tempête ne s'en fit que plus violente. Les boucliers furent aspirés par la tornade grandissante. Les poignards, lances et hallebardes mal attachées suivirent.

Loki avait atteint le sommet de son ascension. Il conservait un regard implacable sur sa proie démunie. Un regard acéré, malfaisant, concentrant dans un iris noir toute la rancœur de ces trente dernières années. Un regard forgé d'effroi, de frustration. De haine et de tourment. D'envie, de rivalité, d'accablement. C'était un regard de désespoir.

Le reste des râteliers avaient été happés par le cyclone à présent. Le matériel continuait de s'entrechoquer dans cette ronde infernale qui enveloppait les deux hommes immobiles. La danse s'accélérait à mesure que le temps passait, et Thor n'avait pas voulu en arriver là.

Ça n'était pas ce qu'il avait souhaité. Il pria encore silencieusement pour que son frère revienne à la raison. L'appela de tout son soûl à se poser, venir le retrouver. Baisser les armes et s'enlacer. Il pria par Odin, mais savait trop bien que son cadet ne cesserait pas. Cette fureur avait besoin de s'exprimer.

Il se tenait paré à la recevoir.

« Loki, mon frère. Je suis navré qu'on en soit rendus ainsi. Ça n'est jamais ce que j'ai voulu, tu le sais. J'ai toujours souhaité le meilleur pour toi. »

_La ferme ! _Loki aurait préféré ne pas avoir eu la curiosité de l'écouter.

« Je suis désolé de la souffrance que je t'ai causée, continuait-il. Je me rachèterai. Je te le promets. »

Parole de trop.

Loki hurla. Sa rage, sa frustration, il hurla son cœur et déferla son flot de haine sur son ennemi de toujours.

Les épées et poignards, lance et hallebardes, marteaux et boulets, bout de bois effilés et râteliers entiers, tout l'arsenal de l'ouragan fut propulsé vers le même point central, lames en avant, tranchants inéluctables, dégâts imparables.

Alors Thor croisa les bras sur son cœur et se recroquevilla sensiblement. Il attendit, inébranlable, l'empalement fatal. Ne chercha pas à fuir, ne chercha pas à l'éviter.

Il patienta.

Une seconde.

Et dans un pulsar fou d'électricité décroisa ses bras.

Les éclairs jaillirent de son corps, de ses doigts, de ses bras, ils jaillirent du ciel et du sol, ils jaillirent de l'air et dans toutes les directions, brisèrent en mille morceaux l'armada en plein vol, projectiles fauchés dans les cieux.

Pluie de cendre et de débris.

Le tonnerre gronda.

D'autres éclairs déchirèrent le ciel, au cyclone se mêla l'orage, microcosme apocalyptique de détresse et de violence.

Thor prit de l'élan, et décolla.

Il fit naître des flammes pour le propulser dans les airs, et fonça droit vers l'homme en lévitation. Ce dernier envisagea de fuir, mais déjà le guerrier était sur lui. Aucune possibilité d'échappatoire, ils se percutèrent.

Dans le chaos de la tempête, impossible à discerner, les silhouettes entremêlées continuaient à se chahuter. Elles furent emportées par l'élan, chutèrent fatidiquement. Finirent par s'écraser au sol, glisser jusqu'à s'arrêter.

La poussière retombait lentement, bien trop lentement. Il n'était possible de distinguer qu'un individu au sol, l'autre se relevant, triomphant. Le temps de comprendre ce qui se jouait, les autres n'eurent pas de marge d'intervention.

Thor se maintenait la gorge. Agenouillé, il suffoquait. L'air autour de lui, disparu. Loki, debout, maintenait son sortilège d'une main tendue, menton levé. Thor rampait vers son bourreau, peinait à respirer. Suppliant silencieusement pour de l'oxygène. Il se mit sur un genou, effort surhumain. Se redressa sur l'autre, avant l'asphyxie. Il se releva, s'approcha de son frère et brusquement le saisit à la gorge. Il le tint à bout de bras, le suréleva jusqu'à lui faire quitter le sol.

Loki conservait une main tendue pour ne pas rompre son enchantement, l'autre griffait celle qui lui entourait le cou.

Les deux hommes s'entre-tuaient.

La pression de la main du blond allait briser les cervicales du brun. La peur fit céder le prince le premier, le Seigneur dans la foulée.

Ils se lâchèrent, tombèrent à terre, hébétés. Quêtant la moindre parcelle d'oxygène. Ils toussèrent, souffle rauque, massèrent un cou endolori. Incapables de parler, à peine retrouvaient-ils comment respirer.

Thor encore haletant n'attendit pas et saisit son frère par les épaules. Le maître de l'Air voulut se débattre, mais le mouvement de recul ne le sauva pas. Il se retrouva encerclé par les bras son geôlier, incapable d'échapper à l'étau qui finirait sa morbide entreprise. Les bras se refermaient et déjà Loki se voyait terminer calciné.

Il n'en fut rien.

Thor l'étreignait.

Loki fut pantois de stupeur. Hoqueta son désarroi, le nez niché sur l'épaule du guerrier. La tête lui tournait. La larme qui roula sur sa joue entachée n'était due qu'à la douleur qui l'avait déboussolé. La chaleur l'enveloppa, protectrice, amicale.

Fraternelle.

Il se laissa faire une seconde de trop.

Il se dégagea violemment, le Seigneur ne le retint pas.

Sans un mot ni un regard, d'une impulsion il s'envola. Disparut derrière les toits du palais royal.

Et Thor se laissa tomber sur le dos, à bout de souffle.


	29. Temple abandonné

Salutations lectrices, lecteurs, bichons de tout horizon,

Je sais que je vous le dis à chaque fois (mais le dit-on jamais assez ?) : merci d'être là ! Toujours au rendez-vous, toutes les semaines (ou presque, pour les deux du fond qui ne suivent pas), y'a pas à dire, ça fait chaud au cœur.

Bon, suite à ce chapitre 27 qui était un gros morceau, un peu de calme après la tempête ? ... on peut dire ça. ^^ Et avec ce chapitre, on passe la barre des 100k mots ! *wééé* *hourraaaa* *faites péter le champomiii* c'est une sacré étape mine de rien, un beau bébé cette fic déjà ! La plus longue que j'ai jamais écrite. Et la plus mieux aussi \o/ (non je ne suis pas objective).

_Itsme__ : yeees je t'ai convaincue \o/ ahah ça me fait trop plaisir, surtout ta mention de "réconciliation", je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça mais il est vrai que c'est ce que les dernières lignes du chapitre 27 laissent entrevoir... et ça me plait beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre 28 te donnera des éléments de réponses à toutes ces questions ! (spoiler alerte : normalement, oui :3). Mais le pari est réussi, le chapitre 27 t'a plu, mon travail ici est terminé *mic drop* ... nan je déconne, évidemment que je la finis, cette histoire, avant de faire un mic drop digne de ce nom :D_

_amegonys : merciiii :3 c'était effectivement un sacré ballet description du combat / description des émotions, finalement tu as mis le doigt sur ce qui m'a tant plu à écrire dans le chapitre précédent ^^ en tout cas ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir, je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes lecteurs assidus ! Merci de me suivre :3_

* * *

**Chapitre 28 - Temple abandonné**

Loki avait cinq ans lorsqu'il maîtrisa l'Air pour la première fois. Ou, du moins, la première fois dont il se souvenait. Certains disaient qu'il était né avec ce don, lui n'en savait rien. Il se rappelait uniquement de cette journée d'été où il manipula un petit coussin de vent qui amortit une chute qui aurait pu lui faire très mal. Sa mère s'était alors précipitée, et plus que tout, Loki se souvenait du sourire de soulagement et de bonheur de cette dernière.

Le premier jour où Loki se surprit à aimer.

Elle le souleva et le tint fort contre elle, le berçant à moitié.

« Mon petit prince de l'Air, souffla-t-elle. Quelle peur tu m'as fait !

— Désolé maman, souffla le bambin, contrit de lui avoir infligé de mauvais sentiments.

— Ce n'est rien mon chéri, tu es en sécurité. »

Auprès de Frigga, Loki se sentait plus qu'en sécurité. Il se sentait intouchable.

On ne lui donnait pas d'âge, elle était à la fois l'incarnation de la sagesse et de la beauté, savant mélange de délicatesse et de bon sens qui faisait envier pareillement les vieux maîtres du Conseil et les jeunes femmes des quatre nations. Ses rides du bonheur caressaient deux grands yeux marrons emplis de douceur, accompagnant dignement sa peau et son parfum auprès desquels Loki avait appris à se lover.

Elle remontait les marches où l'enfant avait chuté en conservant le trésor dans les bras, fredonnant l'une de ses chansons préférées. Celle qu'elle lui chantait avant de le coucher, ou lorsqu'il pleurait. Un air qu'il ne connaissait nulle part ailleurs que dans la bouche de sa mère, et qui, il en était convaincu, pourrait soumettre une armée entière.

C'était un air de la nation du Feu.

La femme du Seigneur de l'Air affichait sans honte les couleurs de sa nation natale. Ses grandes robes rouge, ocre ou jaune, en plus d'une discrète flamme sur la poitrine, insigne du Feu, ne laissaient planer aucun doute quant à son origine première. Ses longs cheveux habilement tressés en chignon élaborés revêtaient à eux seuls un blond vénitien qui aurait fini de la dénoncer.

Loki ne l'en trouvait que plus belle. Elle représentait une flamme de défi à laquelle personne n'osait se frotter. Elle inspirait respect et admiration par son seul charisme, même si loin de chez elle. Chez elle, c'était maintenant le Temple Mère de la Nation de l'Air, aurait-elle rétorqué. Et cette diplomatie bienveillante ne faisait qu'accroître l'émerveillement que lui portait son plus jeune fils.

Ils rentrèrent au temple, Loki à moitié endormi au sein des bras protecteurs qui le berçaient encore.

* * *

À huit ans, Loki apprit qu'il n'aimait pas les entraînements.

« Tiens-toi droit ! » l'encourageait son grand frère.

Le petit brun décroisa ses bras mais garda sa mine boudeuse. Thor avait revêtu un casque débile avec des ailes sur le côté et brandissait un marteau acier.

_Les ailes ne l'aideront pas à voler !_ railla le fils de l'Air, regrettant le caractère si belliqueux de celui du Feu.

Il s'arma lui-même d'un bâton en bois et se mit en garde.

Après cinq chutes, trois coups mal parés et une brûlure, l'exercice prit fin lorsque le bâton de Loki s'enflamma. Il quitta le terrain d'entraînement en refoulant ses larmes, ignorant les appels de la petite brute.

« Allez Loki ! C'était bien, reviens ! »

Il trouva refuge dans sa chambre, et Frigga vint l'y rejoindre.

Il se détourna, piqué dans sa fierté. Il refusait qu'elle le voie pleurer. Thor ne pleurait jamais, lui ! Les maîtres du Feu étaient fiers et ne se laissaient pas faire. Loki voulait prouver qu'il en était capable aussi. Lui aussi pourrait être fort, comme sa mère.

Elle s'assit sur le lit sans chercher à ce que le petit vaincu ne se retourne pour lui faire face.

« Il ne te veux pas de mal, tu sais, » et ces mots ne parvinrent pas à calmer la détresse du petit prince. « C'est sa façon à lui de prendre soin de toi. »

Il resta face au mur sans arriver pas à contrôler ses larmes. Les essuyer d'un revers de manche ne faisait qu'appeler les suivantes à couler. Maintenant sa belle tunique blanche, en plus d'être tâchée et brûlée, était mouillée de larmes et de morve. Il détestait se retrouver dans cet état !

« Je vais dans les jardins pour méditer, annonça sa mère qui s'était levée. Rejoins-moi, si tu le souhaites. »

Il la laissa partir sans rien ajouter, la boule dans la gorge l'en aurait de toute façon empêché. Lorsqu'enfin il parvint à retrouver son calme, il se changea et sortit en direction des jardins.

Sa mère était assise en lotus, entourée de fleurs de lys rouges, jaunes et blanches. Elle sourit en le sentant arriver, il s'assied à ses côtés et l'imita.

Il s'était toujours demandé à quoi servait la méditation pour les non-maîtres, qu'est-ce que sa mère pouvait bien y trouver ? Mais puisqu'elle lui avait appris elle-même, il se convainc sans peine qu'elle savait y faire.

Confortablement installé, il apprécia un instant les reflets roux dans la chevelure de sa génitrice, ses légères rousseurs sur le haut des pommettes, amplifiées à la chaleur du soleil. Jamais sa beauté ne s'affadirait-elle ? Il regretta un instant ne pas lui ressembler.

« Es-tu concentré ? » questionna la reine, consciente du regard posé sur elle.

Loki s'empressa de fermer les yeux et de se laisser bercer par l'énergie spirituelle qui baignait son palais.

* * *

À douze ans, Loki troqua les bâtons en bois pour un sceptre en acier. Il n'éprouva aucun remord à devoir laisser de côté les planeurs intégrés aux bâtons volants, petite voile que les maîtres de l'Air enclenchaient d'un geste habile pour leur permettre de voltiger. Il préférait savoir son matériel non-inflammable. Trop de fois avait-il chuté parce que son abruti d'aîné y avait mis le feu.

Aussi, il ne se séparait plus de son sceptre doré. Thor maîtrisait maintenant les éclairs. De petites décharges d'électricité fusaient sans attendre l'entraînement, surtout lorsque le prince du Feu était bien entouré. Pour épater la camaraderie, des étincelles de toute part et à toute heure. Les filles adoraient.

Les filles étaient des gourdes facilement impressionnables. Elles allaient bien de paires avec l'idiot du Feu.

Se savoir armé, quelque part, permettait à Loki de se sentir fort, lui aussi.

La frime du blondinet cessa assez rapidement : à ses quinze ans, Thor parti pour la Nation du Feu. En tant que prince, il devrait y vivre s'il voulait y régner. Ç'aurait pu être un soulagement pour le prince de l'Air.

Il n'en fut rien.

Frigga partit avec lui.

La douleur du cadet se transforma rapidement en colère. Sa mère l'avait abandonné... pour Thor ! Cet effronté ne méritait pas tant de douceur. Il ne méritait pas sa tendresse ! Pourquoi Loki devrait-il en être dépossédé, et pourquoi Thor pourrait indûment en profiter ? C'était injuste ! Il ne s'en satisfit pas, et entra alors en conflit avec son père.

Odin.

Figure paternelle lointaine et terrifiante. Il ne lui inspirait ni le respect ni l'admiration de sa femme, à s'en demander comment il avait fait pour la courtiser.

Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal, le grand homme barbu. Il était resté relativement absent de l'éducation de ses deux fils, ne leur accordant que des contacts très formels et une éducation stricte et démunie d'affect. C'était peut-être ça que Loki lui reprochait. Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque le monarque s'enquit d'apprendre à Loki comment faire un bon seigneur, il trouva un prince distant, évasif. N'étant pas réputé pour leur grande patience, père et fils alimentèrent rapidement des ressentiments respectifs.

Et Loki fut convaincu de ne pas être né dans la bonne nation.

* * *

À l'orée de ses vingts ans, il réalisa à quel point il avait vu juste.

Il était parti du Temple Mère. "Fugué" aurait été un bien grand mot, il avait simplement eu besoin de voir autre chose pour quelque temps, ne supportant plus les remontrances de son patriarche.

Il visita les monts isolés, un peu plus au nord, alla se perdre dans un récif particulièrement hostile. Pas par sens du dramatisme, mais parce qu'une énergie particulière l'y appela. Il se sentit attiré, convié. Sa curiosité étant bien plus affirmée que sa prudence, il s'y aventura.

Il y découvrit un temple abandonné. Creusé au cœur d'une montagne austère, des ruines en indiquaient l'entrée. Il pénétra dans ce qui semblait être une cave sombre et insalubre. Il s'orienta sans lumière, choisit de suivre son instinct. Il ne ressentait aucune présence humaine, aucune agitation anormale, rien que du vide. Du vide, et une énergie spirituelle dévorante.

Guidé par une sensation dangereusement familière, il pénétra dans la salle du cœur de l'édifice, sanctuaire de spiritualité plongé dans une obscurité insondable.

Il fit un pas en avant.

Un pas, qui changea à jamais le reste de sa vie.

Un pas qui lui fit franchir le pentagramme gravé au sol, étoile encerclée d'insignes variés, dont le sillage s'illumina d'une couleur violacée.

Étoile qui pointait aux quatre éléments – Eau, Terre, Feu, Air – et au bout de la cinquième branche un sigle inconnu, exalté par la lumière pourpre, presque vivant sous les ondulations de la vive illumination. Un signe que Loki n'aurait pas dû reconnaître.

Celui des esprits.

L'énergie foudroya soudain le prince. L'envahit, le recouvrit, le dévora.

Submergé, il tomba au sol et convulsa.

Des visions s'imposèrent à lui.

Un peuple de l'Air. Dans ce temple.

Un peuple de l'Air farouche, aux traits tirés.

Un peuple de l'Air aux couleurs sombres, beaucoup de noir, de vert.

Des cheveux bruns, des nez effilés. Une maîtrise de l'Air perfectionnée, de la spiritualité.

Des esprits, beaucoup d'esprits.

Des esprits sombres. Des espoirs noirs.

Un peuple de l'Air qui vouait un culte aux esprits en colère.

Une guerre, des combats. Des maîtres de l'Air contre d'autres maîtres de l'Air.

Quelques esprits, peu. De moins en moins.

Des rayons de lumière, jaune contre violet.

Un peuple de l'Air en blanc qui écrase un peuple de l'Air en vert.

Odin, Père De Toute Chose.

Triomphant, vainqueur.

Écrasant la rébellion d'une tribu dissidente.

Il se baisse, ramasse quelque chose. Délicatement, enveloppé de tissu.

Deux grands yeux noirs percent le jour. Les cris d'un nourrisson apeuré, il se débat.

Propulse quelques jets d'Air.

Loki.

Et Odin décide de le garder.

Les visions s'évanouirent.

Le pourpre du pentagramme s'estompait.

L'obscurité réclamait à nouveau son territoire.

Loki, haletant, choqué, ne pouvait plus bouger.

Il resta au sol encore longtemps. Déboussolé, meurtri.

Il n'avait que trop bien compris.

Son père n'était pas son père. Il était le bourreau de sa tribu d'origine. Tyran, dictateur génocidaire. Réclamant l'enfant qui n'était pas sien pour s'en faire un héritier. Plongeant dans l'oubli une civilisation entière et arborant sa prise comme un trophée. Si Loki était un fils de l'Air, il n'était pas un fils d'Odin.

Voilà la certitude qui lui resta en travers de la gorge lorsqu'il trouva son chemin hors du temple abandonné.

Ce jour-là, il prit une décision.

Odin paierait.

* * *

Il fallut attendre plusieurs années pour que Loki se décide à agir. Odin ne rajeunissait pas, sa mort serait perçue comme naturelle et Loki serait nommé Seigneur de l'Air dans la foulée. Il avait suffisamment prétendu. Suffisamment joué le jeu du fils du monstre, prétexté ignorer la véritable identité de son ennemi juré. Sa patience s'était consumée, il agirait sans plus attendre.

Un soir comme un autre, il pénétra dans la chambre du souverain. Ombre parmi les ombres, il glissa au chevet de l'homme endormi. Il avait revêtu une toge noire et verte. Couplé au souci de discrétion, il voulait que sa victime découvre la raison de son assassinat. Il voulait qu'il le regarde bien en face lorsqu'il lui ôterait la vie, qu'il comprenne d'un battement de cils l'ampleur de l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Le vert et le noir de la tribu de Laufey serait la dernière chose qu'Odin verrait sur les épaules de son héritier volé.

Loki se redressa en s'approchant de la figure paternelle. Il découvrit une main sous sa sombre cape tombante. L'avança au niveau du visage barbu. Et lentement, en extrait l'air alentour.

La respiration d'Odin se bloqua. L'homme endormi suffoqua. Des yeux paniqués s'ouvrirent alors, tandis que la vie se vidait de ses poumons. Il s'étrangla, ses yeux s'agitèrent, commencèrent à révulser. D'une grotesque laideur, exulta Loki. Le prince se redressa encore, s'assura de ne pas manquer une miette du spectacle. Il se fit certain que son père le voie, le dévisage avec toute l'horreur et la surprise qu'il lui serait possible.

Les yeux s'agrandirent encore lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Loki. Une main suppliante se tendit vers lui, le prince l'ignora avec ivresse, apprécia que le regard d'épouvante le suive.

Il ne s'était pas douté du plaisir qu'il trouverait à abattre sa vengeance. La satisfaction avait fait place à l'excitation, ses veines se remplissaient d'adrénaline au même rythme que celles de son faux père s'asséchaient de vie. Loki jubilait.

Soudain une chaleur le fouetta. Il fut aveuglé, percuté, projeté contre le mur opposé, sonné, brûlé.

« Père ! »

Une grande silhouette s'approchait du lit que Loki avait voulu transformer en cercueil. L'homme qui aurait dû être mort se redressait, suffoquant.

« Loki ! » tonna la voix.

La douleur au flanc du prince dissipait ses sens. Il se sentit tracté, soulevé. Plaqué au mur derrière lui.

Les lumières s'allumèrent et la vue de Loki se rétablit.

Thor le maintenait hors du sol, le regard furieux, confus. Frigga tenait deux mains en horreur devant sa bouche rendue muette de terreur.

« Explique-toi ! » rugit le futur Seigneur du Feu.

Le prince gardait deux mains sur celle qui le maintenaient en l'air, désireux de fuir cette poigne oppressante.

Il y avait été.

Il avait été à deux doigts d'accomplir son dessein. À deux doigts d'obtenir sa vengeance dûment méritée. De quoi cet arrogant se mêlait-il ? De quel droit s'interposait-il ? Pourquoi ce devait être encore lui qui vainquait ! Thor, encore Thor, toujours Thor ! Il aurait dû commencer par lui ! L'éliminer lui, avant tout autre ! Avec Thor, Loki ne triomphait jamais. La prochaine fois, ce serait Thor.

« Loki... » l'appela sa mère.

Le prince se débattit avec plus de virulence. Non, pas cette douce voix. Il ne survivrait pas au supplice de cette voix ! Il fallait qu'il s'échappe d'ici, il ne pouvait plus rester. Dans un cri de panique il généra un vent de dernière chance, son cerbère fut contraint de reculer. Le parjure resta adossé au mur, chancelant, la main portée au flanc.

« Pourquoi, mon fils... » continua la voix angélique du démon.

Loki ne pouvait plus le permettre.

« Ne m'appelez pas ainsi ! » hurla-t-il avec la force du désespoir qui l'habitait.

Frigga se recula, la main sur le cœur, le visage plein d'effroi.

« Vous le saviez, accusa-t-il. Vous l'avez toujours su.

— Su quoi ? questionna le blond. Mère ?

— Tu es notre fils...

— _Vous mentez__ !_ »

Thor s'embourbait dans la confusion, Frigga dans la désolation, Loki dans la consternation. Odin s'était levé. D'une voix à peine retrouvée il commanda aux gardes alertés par l'agitation de saisir Loki et de l'emmener.

La fierté qui lui restait le fit obtempérer. Il ne cilla pas lorsqu'on le menotta et tira hors de la scène du drame familial. Dans le process il vit sa mère pleurer, et cette vision-là finit de l'accabler.

Comment pouvait-elle à ce point prétendre ? N'avait-elle donc aucun remord ! Lui l'avait aimée, elle l'avait trahi. La faute était pleinement sienne, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

Loki ne lâcha pas un mot de plus de la soirée. Il n'en lâcha pas les jours suivants, lorsque les traîtres lui rendirent visite dans sa cellule. Il n'en lâcha pas non plus le jour du procès, lorsque Le Père De Toute Chose expédia le jugement. Tentative de régicide, parricide. Il le condamna à l'exil.

_Trop lâche pour m'exécuter. _

Loki partit.

Depuis ce jour, il ne revit plus son père, plus sa mère, plus son frère.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

* * *

Thor se remettait de ses émotions dans son palais de la Cité du Feu. Réfugié dans un bureau soigneusement décoré de tapisseries au mur et d'un mobilier poli, les larges fenêtres ouvertes imbibaient la pièce d'un orange crépusculaire. Les rideaux dansaient avec légèreté sous l'envoûtement du vent chaud de fin de journée.

Il avait retrouvé la femme qu'il avait blessée lors de l'entraînement qui avait dérapé. De cette boule de feu malheureuse qu'il n'avait pas dosée, qui l'avait percutée. La femme avait été prise en charge par les médecins du palais, anesthésiée pour la libérer de la morsure ardente le temps de soigner la plaie.

Elle vivrait, à jamais défigurée.

Le Seigneur, debout contre sa large table en bois massif, contemplait son erreur, le regard dans le vague. S'était-il laissé bercer par une illusion ? Son frère n'était jamais revenu. Il avait été naïf de penser que tout redeviendrait comme avant, il ne retrouverait jamais le Loki d'antan. Rongé par la rancœur et le ressentiment, son frère n'était plus le même. Sa légendaire discrétion s'était transformée en vile sournoiserie, son esprit affûté en bas cynisme. Il était changé. Thor soudain douta de pouvoir jamais le ramener, lui retrouver la dignité et l'intelligence qu'il lui avait toujours envié.

Un frottement plus furtif que les autres dans la valse langoureuse de ses rideaux lui fit lever les yeux.

Loki apparut derrière les voiles translucides.

Plus discret qu'une brise d'été, il s'avança. Ses vêtements noircis de poussière et de brûlures, la cape lourde des marques du combat à peine terminé. Une entaille au flanc de sa tenue laissa apparaître le temps d'un éclair une cicatrice mal pansée. Celle d'une brûlure ancienne, âgée de cinq ans déjà. Elle disparut sous un mouvement de cape ternie lorsque Loki fit un nouveau pas.

Il dévisageait le Seigneur avec détachement. Son visage n'était plus sale, mais résolument fermé. Le menton légèrement rentré, il conservait une distance que le grand frère se savait incapable de combler.

Ils s'observèrent ainsi quelques interminables secondes.

Thor enfin s'écarta du bureau.

« Es-tu venu finir de me tuer ? »

Loki continua ses quelques pas sur le côté. Il ne répondrait pas à cette provocation.

Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien. Physiquement, du moins. Jamais le grand dadais ne le blesserait sans raison, grosse peluche inoffensive, quand on le connaissait. Quand on le manipulait. Mais sans son sceptre Loki se sentait dénudé. Exposé, vulnérable. Jamais il n'avait quitté son précieux bâton depuis le jour où il l'avait adopté. Ainsi désarmé, il se sentait à la merci des impulsions de son idiot d'aîné.

« Tu crois être un héro, dénonça-t-il soudain dans un murmure macabre. Tu me répugnes. »

Thor dû prendre une inspiration un peu plus grande que les autres pour faire passer cette pilule-ci.

« Tu les dupes peut-être eux, tu ne me duperas jamais moi. Tu es un clown que personne ne prend au sérieux. Ils t'acceptent parce que tu les amuses, tu les distrais. Tu es une bête de foire. Tu ne leur inspires aucune peur, aucun respect.

— C'est là où tu te trompes. Tu n'as pas besoin de crainte pour régner dignement.

— Ta naïveté signera ta perte.

— Ton cynisme signera la tienne. Abandonne ce mépris, il ne te sied guère. Accepte de voir de la générosité dans ce que tu appelles naïveté. Vois-y non pas une marque de faiblesse, mais de force. Accepte cela, et revient pour que Père fasse de toi-

— _Ton_ père, le coupa le prince.

— Notre père, Loki. Il t'a élevé. T'a aimé en tant que fils.

— Je ne suis pas son fils, » fit-il en haussant la voix.

Loki arrivait au bout de la pièce, il entama une nouvelle série de pas en rebroussant chemin. La colère pointait le bout de son nez, Thor prit grand soin de rester immobile dans une tentative peu ambitieuse de la temporiser.

« N'es-tu pas le fils de Mère ?

— Elle est complice de sa trahison.

— Elle t'aime. »

Les poings serrés du prince étaient mal dissimulés sous sa grande cape tâchée.

« Tu peux nous détester, reprit le grand blond. Tu en as le droit. Mais tu ne pourras jamais effacer les sentiments que l'on ressent pour toi. Il n'est pas trop tard, on peut encore tout arranger.

— Comment ? J'ai voulu le tuer.

— Tu n'as rien commis d'irréparable.

— J'ai voulu _te_ tuer.

— Je suis encore là. »

Les pas du maître de l'Air se faisaient imperceptiblement plus lents. Avait-il sous-estimé l'optimisme dégoulinant de son rival ? Il n'avait donc aucune limite.

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté mon appel ? » questionna le Seigneur.

Le prince s'immobilisa.

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté d'entraîner l'Avatar ? De revenir vers nous ? » insista le guerrier.

Loki dévisagea son frère du coin de l'œil.

« Je n'ai rien à vous prouver.

— C'est vrai. »

_Alors pourquoi ? _la question demeurait en suspens.

« Je ne serai jamais comme toi, éluda-t-il à nouveau.

— On ne te le demande pas. »

_Réponds à la question, Loki, _hurlait le silence qui planait autour d'eux.

« Je peux faire mieux, » susurra-t-il enfin.

Et Thor ne masqua pas son soulagement.

« Oui. »

L'étincelle d'espoir qui brilla dans la pupille du blond contracta le ventre du cadet.

« Tu penses que je peux faire mieux, déduit-il alors.

– J'en suis persuadé. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de maléfique, malgré tout le mal que tu te donnes pour le faire croire.

– Et si tu as tort ?

– À toi de décider. »

Le maître de l'Air abandonna sensiblement sa garde défensive. C'était donc une seconde chance que Thor lui offrait. Et il serait suffisamment stupide pour ne pas s'en saisir ?

Voilà pourquoi il préférait y voir de la naïveté et non de la générosité. Il était bien plus confortable, moins pesant de regret de et culpabilité, de considérer la première à la seconde. Il est facile de cracher sur de la naïveté, de s'en détourner. Loki désirait rester sur sa première opinion, il n'appréciait que très peu que Thor tente de l'en éloigner.

« Ne t'attends pas à un miracle, avertit-il en reprenant sa marche vers la fenêtre, soucieux de se changer les idées.

– Attends. »

Le cadet se stoppa à l'appel de son antagoniste, méfiant de ce qu'il lui préparait à présent. Thor fit trois pas et se saisit du bâton que Loki n'avait même pas aperçu, trop oppressé par la simple idée de cette entrevue. Le monarque le lui tendit en souriant.

« Tu as progressé. »

Le prince saisit son sceptre doré. Pour toute réponse il accorda un regard circonspect, et bondit par la fenêtre.

Il disparut comme il était venu.


	30. Fantômes du passé

Salutations !

Je suis contente que les chapitres précédents vous aient plu ! On continue avec le Livre du Feu, mais on prend un peu une autre direction maintenant... Je pense que celle-ci, vous l'aurez vu venir. (Non ?)

_Itsme : Oui, les personnages se révèlent ! C'est vrai que ça a mis un sacré bout de temps, pour Loki en particulier. Encore une fois c'est un peu voulu, mais je comprends que ce soit frustrant si on aime ce personnage ^^ du coup, je préfère prévenir dès à présent : Loki ne va pas revenir avant le Livre de l'Air... dans 7 chapitres. Tu restes avec moi quand même ? ^^'  
_

_Titi Snape : MER-CI xD ___Tu m'as fait rire, _les tentatives d'assassinat c'est mignon ? :D Psychopathe va :3  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Fantôme du passé**

« Je le savais ! »

Tony se redressa, triomphant, trois photos entre les doigts.

Natsuki Riku.

Nastasia Roland.

Nancy Rosa.

Ces trois jeunes femmes au teint clair, aux cheveux châtains, blond et brun, aperçues en tant que marchande à la Tribu de l'Eau, diseuse de bonne fortune au Royaume de la Terre, voyageuse sans histoire chez le peuple de l'Air, étaient la seule et même personne.

Nathalie Rushman.

« Diplomate, tu parles ! C'est une putain d'espionne, conclut fièrement l'ingénieur.

– Tu l'as déjà vu quelque part ? » questionna Pepper, ravie d'avoir pu éclairer la lanterne de son partenaire.

Tony se gratta le bouc. Cette bonne femme lui semblait définitivement familière, mais impossible de se rappeler d'où lui provenait ce souvenir diffus. Il n'avait rencontré ni Natsuki, ni Nastasia, ni Nancy. Il n'avait rencontré que Nathalie, quelques jours plus tôt à peine. Une seule certitude s'imposait : elle ne venait pas du Conseil.

Il s'avoua vaincu, incapable de se rappeler du contexte de son entrevue avec la suspecte.

La dirigeante de Stark industries quitta l'inconfort de l'unique chaise disposée à recevoir des invités dans le laboratoire de l'excentrique milliardaire. Il commençait à se faire tard, elle n'allait pas s'éterniser.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? s'intéressa-t-elle malgré tout.

– Elle est trop proche de Thor, songea Tony à haute voix, je ne peux pas en parler. Pas tant que j'ai pas plus d'éléments pour prouver son imposture.

– Il faudra bien la révéler au grand jour, tôt ou tard.

– Je dois d'abord creuser l'affaire.

– Il paraît que tu fais confiance à Steve, parles-lui en. »

Tony eut un moment d'absence.

« Hein ?

– Il sera peut-être en mesure de t'aider ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu l'appréciais.

– Quoi ?

– C'est James qui m'a dit ça, ne me regarde pas comme ça.

– Qui ?

– Rogers était dans ton salon quand je suis arrivée, tu devrais aller le voir avant qu'il n'aille se coucher. Bonne nuit Tony. »

Et la femme d'affaire s'éclipsa de sa grâce féline avant que Tony ne parvienne à ravaler son incrédulité.

* * *

Il n'eut besoin que de quelques minutes pour se remettre de sa surprise, bougonna pour lui-même qu'il toucherait deux mots à Rhodey et à ses idées déplacées, et sortit de son antre.

Il se stoppa en apercevant Rogers dans le salon commun – oubliant qu'il était justement venu lui parler en premier lieu – car la vision qui s'imposa à lui le dérouta dans son chemin de pensée.

Steve étudiait les objets d'une petite table que Tony ne voyait plus. Un guéridon en bois sur lequel quelques vestiges prenaient la poussière. Des bijoux assortis, un cadre photo, portait de famille Stark. Une liasse de courrier ouvert, lettres de condoléances. Quelques fleurs et des bougies, une montre à gousset. Steve jouait distraitement avec cette dernière lorsqu'il aperçut Tony le dévisager d'un air coi.

« Qu'est-c... » laissa échapper l'ingénieur.

Le maître de l'Eau reposa la montre où il l'avait prise.

« Pardon, murmura-t-il. Je ne voulais pas me montrer intrusif. »

Tony ne répondit pas vraiment. Déjà parce qu'il ne savait pas trop quel bruit formuler pour communiquer sa confusion – à moins que ç'ait été de la contrariété ? Ensuite parce qu'une légère tension dans l'air lui fit comprendre que Steve désirait ajouter quelque chose. Un réflexe de curiosité l'interdit de l'en empêcher.

« L'un des derniers échanges que j'ai eu avec Howard, raconta le soldat – et Tony regretta aussitôt ne rien avoir ajouté –, ç'avait concerné un sonar à esprit. Howard était enthousiaste à l'idée de le tenter sur moi, il voulait voir si j'entrais en résonance avec les fréquences auxquelles les esprits communiquent... ou un truc du genre. Il était très fier de sa machine, mais incapable de la mettre en marche, je crois qu'elle avait gelé. Je lui demandai en plaisantant s'il savait comment fonctionnait son invention, il me répondit en grommelant qu'elle ne venait pas de lui. Au bout d'une heure ou deux il abandonna, se déclara vaincu par un génie plus brillant que le sien. Il finit par me concéder qu'elle venait de toi. C'était ta machine, Tony. »

Le cœur de l'ingénieur se serra. Il se souvenait très bien de ce sonar.

L'homme en bleu poursuivit :

« Je demandai à Howard s'il ne pouvait pas faire appel à toi pour la refaire fonctionner. Il refusa en soupirant : "et saper le reste d'admiration qu'il me porte ?" Comme si sa dignité en dépendait. Il ne remit jamais le sonar en marche, il préféra ne pas poursuivre l'expérience que de réclamer ton aide. »

Bien qu'il ait reposé la montre à gousset, Steve continuait d'en étudier les détails du bout du doigt.

« Il était distant, et très peu présent pour toi, j'en ai bien conscience. Il était vaniteux, il avait l'impression que ses limites le rendaient faible. Il essayait tant d'être un exemple irréprochable que ça vous a éloignés, et il est devenu l'opposé de ce qu'il cherchait si fort à être. Mais c'était de la maladresse, jamais de la méchanceté. Je le sais, car sous ses airs irrités, il me confia une chose. Il m'avoua qu'il était fier, qu'il était impressionné par ton talent. Qu'il ne se sentait pas toujours à la hauteur – il se sentait rarement à la hauteur, en fait. Il était déboussolé. Mais il voyait en toi l'avenir, et ça le rendait confiant. »

Tony ajusta sa position, croisant involontairement les bras sur sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas anticipé cette histoire. Il avait été à mille lieux de s'être seulement douté qu'elle existait. Il chercha à masquer son trouble, préféra reporter une attention absente à la montre fermée que Steve n'avait cessé de faire tourner.

« Tu... – l'ingénieur se racla la gorge –, tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup de souvenirs de lui. »

Steve haussa les épaules.

« Des histoires principalement.

– Tu la veux ? »

Le soldat cessa enfin de jouer avec la petite horloge et dévisagea Tony d'un nouveau regard. Surpris, aurait-on dit.

« J'ai, genre, un million de choses à lui, se justifia le milliardaire, ça m'est égal. »

Steve avisa successivement l'ingénieur et la montre à gousset. Il hésita un instant. Il se saisit du bijou, questionna à nouveau le brun qui hocha la tête une fois.

Il ferma un poing ému dessus.

« Merci. »

Tony eut un mouvement de la main désintéressé, comme si ce geste n'avait pas été le plus intentionné qu'il lui ait jamais témoigné. Un sourire illumina de tristesse le visage de Steve.

« Il n'était pas un père parfait, je le conçois. Mais tu étais son fils. Il a été le plus proche de ce que j'ai eu d'une figure paternelle, et pour lui je n'ai jamais été qu'une expérience réussie. »

Le pompe dans la poitrine de Tony loupa un battement. Il décroisa les bras toujours sans prendre conscience qu'il les avait regroupés, témoigna d'une attitude bien moins renfermée qu'il aurait anticipé. Steve ne cherchait pas à apitoyer, il ne mendiait pas la sympathie de Tony. Il n'était pas dans la médiation, la tentative de dialogue. Il était juste... lui. Disait "tu" à Tony s'en même s'en rendre compte. Partageait l'idée de l'instant sans arrière-pensée.

Il remettait en place les quelques lettres de condoléances qu'il avait dérangées, et Tony ne s'offusqua même pas qu'il ait pu les parcourir. Il considéra à l'inverse et pour la première fois le deuil que Steve aussi avait dû traverser.

Seul.

Il se força à un peu de compassion. Peut-être que cet idiot de Rogers méritait_ vaguement _qu'on l'apprécie_._

Tony fit un pas en avant pour proposer de dissoudre ce trop plein de sentiments dans un verre ou deux, lorsque l'attitude de Steve se transforma du tout au tout.

Méconnaissable.

Horrifié.

Brutalement, Steve céda à la panique.

Le soldat affolé se précipita vers Tony. Il manqua de le bousculer en le dépassant, se jeta corps et âme dans l'imposante baie vitrée qu'il brisa dans un brusque fracas de verre.

L'industriel eut tout juste le temps de retrouver son équilibre qu'un second éclat le fit sursauter, il se pressa à la suite du soldat qu'il aurait juré possédé. Il mit les pieds dans une patinoire d'eau et de débris, slaloma entre bouts de verre et de marbre brisé qui jonchaient un sol trempé.

Steve inspectait toutes les directions, gerbe d'eau parée, il semblait prêt à assassiner quiconque s'approcherait trop près. Tony eut du mal à aligner les mots dans sa tête pour formuler une phrase à la hauteur de sa confusion.

« Rogers ? »

La tension dans l'attitude du soldat ne s'atténua pas.

« Rogers ? Steve ! » insista Tony, et ce ne fut qu'une fois parvenu à son niveau que Steve sursauta. Il considéra l'ingénieur d'un regard sidéré.

Tony lut alors dans ses yeux un mélange de surprise, de détermination et de peur.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » articula le milliardaire, déconcerté.

Le soldat reporta son attention aux alentours, indécis du chemin qu'il devrait emprunter. S'il tentait maintenant de s'enfoncer dans la ville, il aurait peut-être une chance de le rattraper...

« Steve ! » s'acharna Tony.

Il sursauta à nouveau, avisa Tony avec stupéfaction. Mince, il l'avait vu, il n'avait pas rêvé !

Il rangea l'eau dans sa gourde mais la conserva parée. Prêt à l'invoquer dans la seconde où le doute ressurgirait. Il fit quelques pas et inspecta les alentours.

Le jardin était vide. Il avait pulvérisée une statue de marbre avec la fontaine qu'elle gardait. Les flambeaux, unique source de lumière dans l'ombre de la nuit, n'éclairaient aucun intrus. Aucune agitation douteuse. Les flammes des lanternes qu'il avait renversées vivotaient encore, illuminant faiblement les nombreux bosquets alentours qui demeuraient immobiles.

Ses quelques pas le firent tourner en rond. Il revint sur les lieux du carnage et en étudia les dégâts. Il avait indéniablement atteint sa cible. La statue de marbre avait été fendue très nettement en trois, ses jets d'eau avaient été affûtés.

Il l'aurait juré. Cette statue, à l'instant, avait pris vie. Elle s'était animée, sous les traits très précis de ce fantôme qui revenait le hanter...

« Steve bordel tu m'expliques ?! »

Le milliardaire commençait à s'impatienter.

Le soldat se passa une main contrariée dans les cheveux, il reprit son souffle un instant en fermant les yeux.

« Je suis désolé pour la statue, » lâcha-t-il finalement.

L'ingénieur ravala sa stupeur. Sérieusement ? Il aurait besoin d'un peu plus que ça.

« Je... j'étais persuadé d'avoir vu quelqu'un, souffla enfin le soldat.

– Quelqu'un ? Que t'as instinctivement cherché à réduire en lambeaux, quitte à passer par la fenêtre pour ça ? »

Le blond s'éloigna à nouveau de quelques pas pour prendre une grande inspiration, s'accroupit distraitement. Il parcourut une dernière fois les environs du regard, juste pour être sûr. Il se contraint à revenir faire face aux sourcils inquisiteurs de Tony.

« Je l'ai vu. Il était juste là.

– Qui ? »

Steve regrettait déjà cette situation. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

« Bucky. »

Tony expira brusquement.

« Barnes ? »

Steve acquiesça.

« Il... Il est mort ? » tenta l'industriel, soudain peu sûr de lui.

Évidemment. Sa disparition lors d'une mission menée par Steve lui-même avait fait grand bruit. Échos d'échec et de désolation, en plus d'avoir perdu l'un des meilleurs soldat de la Tribu du Nord, le Captain Rogers avait aussi et surtout perdu son ami.

« Tu as vu son fantôme ? tenta Tony, qui soudain songea qu'il serait presque rassurant que sa propre mésaventure se reproduise chez quelqu'un d'autre.

– Non, contredit néanmoins Steve. Non, il n'est pas mort. »

L'expression interrogatrice de Tony ne s'en fit que plus prononcée.

« Tu l'as déjà revu ? C'est pas la première apparition que t'as de lui ?

– Ça n'était pas une apparition, non. Je l'ai vraiment croisé. Je l'ai plus ou moins... combattu.

– Hein ?

– Je crois qu'il m'a lancé un iceberg dessus.

– Attends, Barnes maîtrise l'Eau maintenant ? »

Steve se frotta le visage, il espérait encore vaguement se réveiller.

« Je n'ai pas rêvé. Je l'ai confronté, en chair et en os.

– Quand ?

– Il y a des années de ça. »

Tony aurait besoin de plus de précisions. Steve ferma les yeux lorsqu'il spécifia :

« Il y a... quatre ans.

– Quatre ans ? »

Tony s'autorisa un moment de battement, avant d'ajouter :

« C'était...

– Oui. »

L'ingénieur plissa des yeux. Ses mots se détachèrent avec lenteur lorsqu'il demanda :

« Rogers, où tu l'as combattu ?

– ... au navire Stark. »

Le cœur de Tony loupa une contraction.

« Tu m'as toujours dit que c'était un accident. »

Steve déglutit, soutenant le regard assombri du fils d'Howard.

« Oui.

– Tu as toujours réfuté quand j'affirmais qu'un accident n'aurait jamais emporté les recherches de mon père.

– Oui.

– Et là, tu me dis quoi ? »

L'air se faisait épais, les poumons de Tony ne s'oxygénaient pas correctement, sa voix se faisait branlante. Steve tentait de rester impassible.

« Je ne pense pas que ça ait été un accident, annonça enfin le soldat. Je pense que Bucky a provoqué le naufrage, il a saisi les recherches. Il a fait croire à la noyade d'Howard et Maria.

Tony refoula péniblement un spasme nauséeux.

« Pourquoi ?

– Je voulais me donner une chance de le retrouver. Vivant.

– Quand je t'ai posé la question, tu m'as menti.

– Je n'en étais pas sûr.

– Tu m'as ouvertement menti...

– Je voulais me donner du temps, se justifia Steve. J'aurais fini par te le dire, mais il fallait que je le retrouve avant toi. Je craignais trop que tu-

– Que je quoi ?

– ... que tu t'en prennes à lui.

– À l'assassin de mes parents ?

– À Bucky.

– Qui a assassiné mes parents.

– Quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, je veux essayer de le ramener.

– _Quatre ans ! _» s'époumonna soudain Tony.

La force du reproche percuta frontalement le soldat.

« Ça fait quatre ans que tu me mens ! » répéta Tony.

L'incrédulité lui nouait les entrailles.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, Tony, insista Steve, je n'ai aucune preuve formelle. Il fallait que j'enquête, il fallait que je le retrouve...

– Tu n'avais pas besoin de me mentir.

– Qu'aurais-tu fais, si je t'avais dit tout ce que je savais ?

– Je l'aurais retrouvé. J'aurais vengé mes parents. »

Steve s'empêcha un mouvement de recul.

« C'est à cause de ça que je n'ai pas pu t'en parler, affirma le soldat. Tu ne pouvais pas comprendre. Je n'attendais pas de toi que tu comprennes.

– Je ne t'ai jamais demandé qu'une seule chose : venger la mort de l'homme que tu considérais comme ton père. Et même ça, tu n'en as pas été capable !

– J'ai donné tout ce que j'ai pu.

– C'est faux ! Tu ne m'as pas donné ta confiance.

– Tu ne l'avais pas méritée. »

Steve regretta aussitôt ses mots avant même d'avoir fini de les prononcer.

« Pars, s'étrangla Tony.

– Quoi ?

– Quitte cette maison, t'as rien à faire ici.

– Tony, si Bucky est dans les parages-

– Pars, maintenant ! »

Steve ne bougea pas. Il soutint l'écrasante tension qui poussait les deux maîtres au bord du précipice, refusa de céder à l'appel de détresse en son bas fond. Il soupesa le regard lourd de reproches et de révolte qui lui était destiné.

À tout instant la haine exploserait en violence, le dégoût en agressivité. Imperceptiblement, il se tenait prêt à répondre à la moindre ébauche d'attaque du milliardaire. Paré à recevoir l'ampleur de sa colère.

L'air frémissait autour des poings tremblant du maître du Feu. S'il avait été possible, Steve aurait juré que la pression se fût encore accentuée. Le blond n'esquissait plus un geste. Il refusait de répondre à l'injonction de son opposant.

Alors ce dernier hurla, plus fort encore :

« _Pars !_ »

Et les torches au sol et alentours s'embrasèrent, flambée incendiaire qui illumina avec violence les jardins et les jouteurs en son cœur. La fournaise s'apaisa dans la seconde qui suivit, combustible avalé par l'excès soudain de rage et de chaleur.

Steve avait sursauté. Il avisa Tony une dernière fois, maintenant dans l'ombre de sa colère.

À contre-cœur, il accepta de devoir céder.

Sans un mot de plus, il se détourna.

Et partit.


	31. Colère

Mes bichons, les temps sont graves.

Je lutte encore pour vous poster un chapitre par semaine, mais sans vouloir affoler personne, ça devient compliqué. J'ai encore un peu d'avance, mais ça risque de ne pas durer ! Déjà parce que j'écris bien moins d'un chapitre par semaine (si seulement ça pouvait être le NaNo tous les mois... cette histoire serait terminée depuis longtemps !) mais aussi et surtout parce qu'en plus de continuer à écrire, je me dois de corriger les chapitres à publier. Et là, on se rapproche des chapitres écrits pendant le NaNo 2019... qui ont besoin d'être retravaillés, qu'on se le dise x) (oui parce que niveau quantité, le NaNo c'est tout bénef, niveau qualité par contre... ^^')

Donc je souhaite vous prévenir dès à présent : le rythme risque de ralentir un peu. Si je ne poste pas un vendredi, je posterais le vendredi suivant. Je ne sais pas trop encore si ça sera un chapitre /2 semaines ou plus, on va voir ce que ça donne. Mais je préfère vous proposer quelque chose de soigné plutôt que de rusher ^^ (et puis de toute façon j'aurais besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour finir l'histoire. Mais point de panique camarade, elle aura une fin digne de ce nom, parole de bichon !)

_Itsme_ _: je saiiis ma poule ce que tu vas en penser mais ne m'abandonne pas ! je garde en tête que si je finis l'histoire, j'accélère le rythme de publication pour finir plus vite :p je n'ai qu'une parole ! Mais là avec le taff c'est compliqué de concilier rigueur, ponctualité et qualité x) (comme s'il existait une vie en dehors du site de fanfiction... je comprends pas, j'te jure). Et ta review a été coupée dis donc ! Le suspens est insoutenable, quels sont les autres éléments à révéler ? Parce que oui, évidemment, tout le monde se demande qui est Nathalie Rushman (hin hin), mais quoi d'autre, quel était la fin de ton message ? Je veux savoiiir !  
_

_yuierth __: mince, t'as raison o.o j'avais pas vu ça comme ça, mais maintenant je ne vois plus que ça xD c'est plut fort que moi décidément.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 30 - Colère**

Happy Hoggan appréciait sa ronde matinale. Il sortait de chez lui et commençait par l'usine Stark : il en ouvrait grand les portes pour permettre aux employés de commencer leur journée, récoltant des "Bonjour Happy", "Merci Happy", "Belle journée aujourd'hui Happy, tu as bonne mine ! Tu as perdu du poids ?" des ouvriers les plus ponctuels, et cette notoriété journalière le mettait toujours de bonne humeur. Il s'assurait avec rigueur que le badge de tout à chacun soit bien visible, et continuait son brin de chemin.

La routine se reproduisait dans le bâtiment adjacent, siège de l'entreprise, où la présidente en personne travaillait. Ici la sécurité devait être impeccable, Happy redoublait de sévérité sur le port des badges. Souvent il attendait que Madame Potts arrive, au cas où elle aurait besoin de lui pour assurer un déplacement ou accueillir un invité de dernière minute. Elle était en général très bien entourée, Pepper, mais elle accordait toujours une minute pour s'entretenir avec Happy de la journée à venir. Et cette attention quotidienne de la femme d'affaire plaisait beaucoup à Happy, il portait la dame en haute estime.

Aujourd'hui en particulier, Pepper Potts rayonnait de bonne humeur. Il la suspecta d'avoir croisé Tony Stark récemment, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais vraiment. Depuis que le milliardaire était rentré, Happy avait remarqué que la PDG souriait plus souvent. Il connaissait trop bien cette mine radieuse pour ne pas la reconnaître.

Et il devait bien le concéder, sans Tony, la ville se faisait trop calme. Lui aussi appréciait de le savoir de retour. Il emporta un bout de la bonne humeur de la patronne avec lui lorsqu'il quitta l'immeuble pour poursuivre sa garde : direction la villa Stark.

Avec le départ de Tony, Happy avait été chargé de la sécurité de la villa. Il y menait une ronde quotidienne pour s'assurer que personne d'assez brave – ou d'assez fou ? – n'ait cherché à dévaliser le milliardaire en son absence.

Maintenant que Tony était rentré, Happy conservait son rôle de chef de la sécurité à cœur. Il passait encore à la villa Stark une à deux fois par jour pour s'assurer de la sûreté de chacun. Il se surprit à en croiser les résidents plus d'une fois ; s'il avait déjà pu échanger quelques mots avec Steve Rogers, jamais il n'avait pu approcher Gamora. Il croisait rarement Tony et Peter, et si on ne lui avait pas dit que Loki y logeait aussi, il n'aurait pas pu le deviner.

Pourtant, ce matin-là, ce fut ni Steve, ni Gamora, ni même Loki que Happy aperçut assis sous le porche d'entrée. Mais bel et bien l'Avatar.

« Eh bien ? questionna-t-il en arrivant à hauteur du garçon. Tu attends Tony ? »

Le garçon répondit d'une moue gênée.

« Il refuse de me voir. »

Les paupières d'Happy papillonnèrent.

« Hein ?

– Il est enfermé dans son laboratoire, il ne veut pas m'ouvrir. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire... »

Happy bomba le torse lorsqu'il déclara :

« Attends-moi là, je vais régler ça. »

Et il s'enfonça dans la demeure, un peu inquiet de découvrir ce à quoi son patron s'était cette fois-ci adonné. Il descendit les marches menant au laboratoire, ne s'arrêta pas face à l'imposante baie vitrée mais composa plutôt le code d'entrée. Les barres métalliques disparurent comme par magie, il poussa la porte blindée, et questionna les lieux du regard. Il trouva rapidement l'objet de son investigation.

Tony était affalé sur une table encombrée, une bouteille vide renversée à son côté, une autre au sol.

« Tony ? »

Le murmure inaudible qu'il reçut en retour lui apprit qu'au moins, l'homme n'était pas mort.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Peter t'attends !

– Laisse-moi tranquille.

– Tu ne donnes pas de leçon aujourd'hui ?

– Va-t'en ! »

L'ordre bafouillé n'en était pas moins clair. Heureusement, Happy savait encore quand obtempérer. Il s'approcha dans la volonté d'asseoir correctement l'homme ivre et tenter une conversation intelligible. Mais à peine posa-t-il la main sur son épaule que Tony se braqua et se recula nerveusement.

« Va-t'en je te dis !

– Tony, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Foutez-moi la paix.

– T-

– Pars ! »

Et une bouteille vide frôla l'oreille du chef de la sécurité, s'écrasa sur le mur derrière lui. Happy se tétanisa, incrédule sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tony venait-il de l'attaquer ? Avait-il... sciemment loupé ? Ou était-ce le trop plein d'alcool dans le sang qui l'avait fait tituber ?

Il décida qu'il ne resterait pas plus longtemps pour le découvrir et partit comme il était venu, s'assurant de bien verrouiller derrière lui l'imposante porte vitrée. Il avait déjà vu Tony Stark boire et Tony Stark être agressif. Mais les deux en même temps, jamais vraiment. Cette expérience n'était pas vraiment de son goût.

Il retrouva Peter sur les escaliers à l'entrée, se gratta l'arrière du crâne, embêté.

« Bon... je crois que Tony n'est pas en forme aujourd'hui. Tu as une autre idée ? »

L'Avatar haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas trouvé Steve non plus, je ne sais pas trop qui d'autre pourrait essayer de lui parler. »

Happy émit un murmure songeur.

« Moi je sais. Viens avec moi. »

* * *

Steve faisait tourner entre ses doigts la montre à gousset dorée.

Il avait commis une erreur.

Une grave erreur, dont il payait aujourd'hui les conséquences.

Il s'était persuadé sans peine, il y a des années de cela, que de faire confiance à Tony Stark était une terrible idée. Il n'avait pas anticipé un instant son changement d'opinion sur le sujet.

Sous l'impulsivité, l'agressivité, la familiarité du maître du Feu, Steve n'avait jamais pris le temps d'apercevoir l'humanité, la générosité, la sensibilité de l'homme. À avoir tant cherché à protéger un fantôme, il avait oublié de considérer les vivants, et il s'en mordait maintenant les doigts.

Quelle idée, de lui avoir affirmé avec tant d'aplomb qu'il n'avait pas mérité sa confiance ! Aurait-il pu trouver pire moment pour faire une telle déclaration ? Alors même que ça n'était plus vrai ?

Du timide pas qu'ils avaient fait en avant, il venait d'infliger trois pas en arrière.

À sa ceinture, voisine de la montre à gousset, Steve dévoila la flèche argentée. Il soupira, posa la flèche et se frotta le visage des deux mains.

Il avait choisi de ne pas faire confiance à Tony et en subissait les conséquences. L'histoire semblait se répéter avec cette flèche qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de lui montrer. Pour sophistiquée qu'elle soit, il doutait maintenant sérieusement qu'elle provienne de lui. À avoir tardé comme il l'avait fait, ses chances de remonter l'origine de sa fabrication s'amincissaient. Il avait manqué de clairvoyance.

Et avait perdu un allié.

On toqua à sa porte.

D'un réflexe il rangea la petite horloge et la flèche à sa ceinture, se leva et invita l'inconnu à entrer.

Une tête rousse apparut à la porte.

« Bonjour Steve. Vous avez bien dormi ?

– Oui, merci Nathalie pour votre accueil.

– C'est la moindre des choses, » sourit la rouquine.

Sourire auquel Steve n'eut pas la force de répondre.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » tenta-t-elle.

Sachant que Steve avait frappé à leur porte en plein milieu de la nuit après avoir affirmé avec assurance qu'il ne souhait pas loger chez eux pour garder une équipe soudée, il se doutait que Rushman voyait que non, tout n'allait pas bien.

Ce fut donc d'un grand naturel qu'il répondit que tout allait pour le mieux.

« Nous allons déjeuner avec Thor, si vous voulez vous joindre à nous. »

Il acquiesça, remercia une nouvelle fois son hôte qui s'éclipsa dans la foulée.

Il soupira.

Il avait commis une erreur. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la manière dont il pourrait la réparer.

Surtout, son instinct le rattrapa. Cette illusion qu'il avait eu de Bucky, tant d'années après avoir perdu sa trace ne pouvait pas être due au hasard. Un pressentiment dérageant pointait le bout de son nez. Quelque chose se tramait. Plus que jamais, le soldat était sur le qui-vive. Quoi qu'il advienne, il serait prêt.

Il remit en place la literie qu'il avait à peine dérangée, s'assura que la flèche fût convenablement cachée à sa ceinture, et armé d'une vigilance redoublée, sortit saisir l'invitation qui lui avait été faite.

* * *

Peter suivit Happy à travers la ville jusqu'à de longs bâtiments aux fenêtres étroites et aux nombreuses et larges portes en bois. La caserne de l'armée du Feu. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à pénétrer dans le bâtiment – Happy montrait fièrement son badge de chef de la sécurité chez Stark industries, et toutes les portes s'ouvraient à lui. Ils pénétrèrent d'abord dans un hangar contenant d'impressionnantes machines volantes – des avions, cuirassés de guerre à hélices et aux ailes doubles – et ils suivirent d'un pas assuré une direction bien précise : le bureau du Général.

Happy demanda à Peter de l'attendre juste dehors, ce qui n'empêcha pas l'enfant de passer une tête pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se tramait.

Le Général James Rhodes était un homme à la peau noire et au crâne rasé, Peter se souvenait l'avoir vu en compagnie de Tony lors du banquet. Derrière un large bureau en acier, il se leva lorsque Happy pénétra dans la pièce. Aux premiers mots de l'homme enrobé il fronça des sourcils interloqués. Happy pointa furtivement Peter du doigt et Rhodes se gratta le menton. Il tint quelques propos à voix basse, appuya sur un bouton, dit quelques mots à un haut-parleur et contourna son grand bureau pour venir faire face au jeune Parker. Il arborait à son tour une moue embarrassée.

« Je vais aller voir Tony, annonça-t-il, en attendant je te propose de passer la journée avec un autre maître du Feu. Ça te va ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, un peu désolé que son mentor réveille un tel branle-bas de combat. Moins d'une minute plus tard on lui fit rencontrer son remplaçant.

Qui s'avéra être une femme.

« Peter je te présente Wanda Maximoff, Wanda, voici Peter Parker. Je compte sur toi pour lui enseigner quelques techniques du Feu le temps que Tony se... rétablisse.

– Bonjour Peter, » adressa Wanda dans un accent que le garçon n'avait jamais entendu jusque-là. Ses cheveux étaient sans doute les plus rouges qu'il ait croisé parmi toutes ces dames du Feu, couleur accentuée par l'écarlate de sa veste longue et de son corset sombre. Elle ne souriait pas mais n'inspirait aucune hostilité, Peter avait du mal à la cerner. Pouvait-il voir chez Wanda une alliée ?

Il le découvrirait bien assez tôt.

Il suivit sa nouvelle enseignante jusqu'à la cour d'entraînement de l'armée.

« Stark t'as abandonné ?

– Il euh... se sent pas bien ? tenta-t-il, empruntant le vocabulaire des amis du milliardaire.

– Mmh. »

Ils pénétrèrent sur l'arène sablonneuse au centre de laquelle ils s'installèrent. À côté d'eux, quelques soldats maniaient l'épée.

« Bien, fit-elle, mains sur les hanches. Que t'a-t-il appris ? »

Peter leva sa paume en l'air et se concentra. Il visualisa la chaleur qui courrait ses veines, l'invoqua au bout de ses doigts. Il inspira fort et matérialisa une petite flamme au creux de sa main. Son amie crépitante étincela gaiement, ravie d'avoir été réveillée.

« Je sais faire ça, » dit-il humblement.

Wanda apprécia la flammèche danser un instant, se laissa hypnotiser par ses reflets dorés.

« C'est tout ? »

Il acquiesça en baissant la main, éteignant son petit feu.

« Attaque-moi. »

_... hein ?_

« Essaie quelque chose, n'importe quoi. »

Peter regarda son enseignante avec des yeux ronds. Et comment il était censé s'y prendre, au juste ?

« Arrête de réfléchir et essaie un truc ! »

Peter leva à nouveau sa main, paume en avant.

« Allez ! »

L'insistance de la rouquine n'était pas d'un grand soutien. Il tenta de se concentrer comme précédemment, réclamant de son feu qu'il se matérialise une fois encore.

Il y songea de toutes ses forces mais sa flamme se montra récalcitrante. Il poussa plus fort pour qu'elle apparaisse, visualisa la décharge enflammée qu'il souhaitait produire pour satisfaire l'impatience grandissante de la maîtresse. Mais rien ne vint, sa paume resta muette.

« Fais un effort ! »

_Je fais ce que je peux ! _songea-t-il amèrement, frustré qu'un exercice aussi abscons lui soit seulement réclamé.

« Attaque-moi ! »

C'en était trop ! Il abaissa sa main d'un geste furieux, ça n'avait aucun sens !

Mais dans ce geste de frustration une flamme naquît, timide, s'évapora dans les airs dans un froissement étouffé. Il observa sa main un instant, étonné. Il la brandit de nouveau en avant, simula un coup de poing dans le vide.

Et une nouvelle boule de feu apparut, avec plus de vivacité que la dernière.

Il s'y reprit une deuxième fois et cette fois-ci la décharge fusa jusqu'à Wanda. Cette dernière l'arrêta d'un mouvement de la main, et le feu s'évanouit comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

« Tu vois, sourit-elle, ça n'est pas bien compliqué. »

Le garçon resta muet un instant, peu remis de son excès de colère. Elle était quoi, amusée ou satisfaite ? Sans doute un peu des deux.

« Tu as déjà fait le plus dur, expliqua-t-elle, tu sais créer du feu. Le reste, c'est de l'instinct. »

_De l'instinct ? Et les exercices de respiration, dans tout ça ?_

Il contesta :

« Tony m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à contrôler mon souffle pour contrôler mon feu.

– Certes. Mais la colère, ça fonctionne aussi. »

Peter observa son poing duquel il avait attaqué. Il le saisit dans son autre main, le massa pensivement. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec l'idée de nourrir son feu d'agressivité.

« Cela rend les coups plus chauds, plus puissants, expliqua-t-elle. Le feu se nourrit de tes émotions, la colère fonctionne particulièrement bien pour ça.

– Et... si je ne veux pas que mon feu soit chaud ?

– Quoi, gloussa-t-elle malgré elle, tu voudrais qu'il soit froid ? »

Peter pinça ses lèvres en une moue gênée. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il émettait cette idée et qu'on lui faisait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas avisée. Il allait finir par se vexer.

« N'y a-t-il aucun moyen pour que le feu soit autre chose que destructeur ?

– C'est sa nature, Peter. Il ne faut pas en avoir peur. Je vais te donner des conseils pour correctement le jauger, tu verras, il n'y a rien à craindre. »

Peter n'insista pas. Il ferait la lumière sur ses intuitions différemment, s'il le fallait.

* * *

Gamora arpentait les rues de la Cité du Feu. À la recherche de calme, pour ne plus se sentir acculée à chaque tournant des regards méfiant des passants. Elle quittait la ville vers les bourgades reculées au pied de la montagne endormie, derniers signes de vie entre la forêt verdoyante au versant nord, la face abrupte du volcan où même la végétation ne s'aventurait plus, et la mer qui venait lui lécher les pieds en contrebas.

Elle pénétrait dans une rue déserte, dépassait les dernières habitations avant d'atteindre le sol rocailleux du volcan, lorsqu'elle se stoppa. Une présence se distinguait. Un pas qui la suivait. Une approche discrète et habile, sur le qui-vive. L'inconnu se rapprochait, une rue après l'autre, il suivait le chemin emprunté par la maîtresse de la Terre.

Gamora regarda autour d'elle : personne. Elle fit lentement glisser une lame de métal hors de sa manche. Son poing se ferma sur la hanse, elle attendit.

Et d'un geste brusque, elle se retourna.

Lame dégainée à deux millimètres de la gorge de l'intrus.

Ce dernier se stoppa net, deux mains en l'air et le souffle coupé.

« Quill ?! s'étonna la mercenaire.

– Hey Gam'. »

Peter Quill tenta un sourire mais offrit plutôt une grimace. Il n'osa pas déglutir, de peur de toucher le métal froid qui lui titillait la glotte.

Gamora ravala son arme.

« Qu'est-ce que... Comment- Pourquoi tu es là ? »

Star Lord se détendit, reprit son souffle et ajusta sa belle veste en cuir. Il allait entreprendre un début d'explication lorsque Gamora le somma au silence. Un index levé sur la bouche stupéfaite du Gardien, le pauvre homme à nouveau s'immobilisa.

Se fiant pleinement à l'instinct de sa partenaire, il retint même son souffle.

Soudain Gamora attaqua.

Deux lames virent le jour sous ses manches évasées, fusèrent dans l'air dans un sifflement à peine audible. Elles vinrent se planter dans un mur d'où une ombre s'évanouit.

La mercenaire prit le fantôme en chasse, s'aventura au premier tournant avec des munitions de terre entre les doigts. Elle les projeta avec force vers la silhouette qui fuyait. L'intrus, de dos, sentit les projectiles arriver et glissa au sol pour les esquiver. Les pierres creusèrent de profonds impacts dans le mur qui les reçut.

Déjà l'inconnu se relevait avec une longue épée à chaque main, en saisit fermement les pommeaux pour écarter les prochains projectiles que Gamora déversait à une vitesse folle. Sur les lames savamment maniées ricochèrent les jets de pierre. Gamora abandonna son attaque à distance et arma ses fouets qu'elle fit claquer.

Les cordes de métal bondirent sur l'adversaire qui les évita d'un trois cent soixante degrés, brandit son épée et trancha net l'un des deux serpents qui s'écroula au sol. Le deuxième lui saisit l'avant bras, s'enroula autour et infligea une telle pression que l'épée dû être lâchée.

Le cordage torsadé fut rompu du tranchant de l'autre épée, libérant la circulation de l'avant-bras jusque-là prisonnier.

Mais Gamora en avait profité pour gagner du terrain, elle frappa du pied au sol et ce dernier se souleva. Ensevelissant l'intrus qui eu à peine de le temps de le voir venir : il frappa du poing sur la montagne et le tas de roche s'effrita, se délita jusqu'à ce que suffisamment d'espace lui soit laissé pour se libérer.

L'attaquant s'extrayait de la terre lorsque Gamora, parvenue à son niveau, plaça son avant-bras sur sa gorge. Elle le plaqua au mur, l'étranglant à moitié, une dague en argent dans l'autre main menaçant le visage de l'intrus à présent parfaitement identifiable.

Reconnaissable entre mille, par ces cicatrices savamment dessinées.

Ces plaques de métal qui l'avait défigurée.

« Que fais-tu là ? menaça Gamora d'une voix agressivement basse. C'est lui qui t'envoie ?

– Bonjour, ma sœur.

– Pas de ça entre nous Nebula ! Que viens-tu fais ici ?!

– C'est en cherchant à me tuer que tu penses le découvrir ?

– Réponds ! »

La patience de la mercenaire parvenait à sa limite, la pression de son coude et de sa dague s'accentuait.

La dénommée Nebula chercha à se procurer plus d'oxygène en déplaçant l'avant-bras qui la maintenait prisonnière, mais la geôlière ne se laissa pas attendrir. Elle regardait sa sœur d'adoption suffoquer sans un battement de cil.

« Gamora, » chuchota Quill, jusque-là resté en restait.

La douceur dans sa voix éveilla en elle un brin de raison. Elle se décala finalement, sa sœur tomba au sol. Elle toussa et se frotta la gorge.

« Parle. »

Reprenant difficilement son souffle, la femme à terre grinça des dents.

« Tu crois que c'est pour le plaisir que je viendrais te chercher sur cette maudite île ?

– Pourquoi es-tu là ?

– Pour te prévenir ! » cracha-t-elle.

Gamora conservait sa lame brandie, prête à parer le moindre coup fourré.

« Ce n'est pas grâce à toi que je suis ici, dénonça Nebula – et ses mots étaient teintés d'une amertume mal digérée.

– Tu es partie ?

– Non, rit la cadette avec un dédain. Je suis prisonnière ! S'il découvre seulement que je suis ici il me tuera.

– Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?

– Il arrive, Gamora. Et vous n'êtes pas prêts. »

Le poignard de la Gardienne s'était imperceptiblement abaissé. Une angoisse vint lui pincer les entrailles.

« Hey ! Vous, halte-là ! »

Ils se retournèrent de concert, un garde du Feu venait de les interpeller depuis l'autre bout de la ruelle. Accompagné d'une poignée d'hommes, ils chargèrent.

Gamora voulut s'adresser à sa sœur mais celle-ci n'était plus au sol. Disparue. Elle la chercha du regard, la trouva à une dizaine de mètres de là, à deux doigts de contourner un bâtiment et de disparaître.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, Gamora n'osa esquisser aucun geste. Elle n'osa pas la rattraper. Les yeux tristes de Nebula communiquèrent un dernier avertissement.

« Fuis l'île. »

Et l'ombre s'évanouit pour de bon.

« La maîtrise de la Terre est illégale sur cette île ! clama le garde arrivé à leur hauteur. Vous venez avec nous ! »

Gamora laissa les homme du Feu lui passer les menottes sans riposter. Des menottes en métal. Ils saisirent Star Lord avec moins de facilité, ce dernier déversant quantité de menaces en l'air tandis qu'ils tentaient de l'immobiliser.

Ils traînèrent les deux Gardiens hors de la scène du grabuge. Gamora adressa, hébétée, un dernier regard en arrière.

Le fantôme avait-il seulement existé ?


	32. Une autre !

Salutations !

Allez hop, tous dans le train de la hype. Tchou tchou. Veuillez garder bras et mains à l'intérieur du véhicule et ne pas descendre avant la fin du chapitre. Nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi Lena Railways et vous souhaitons une agréable lecture. *s'envole sur sa licorne arc-en-ciel*

_hanabatake :_ _ah mince, je n'ai donc pas réussi à_ _projeter chez toi les images que moi je voyais si clairement dans ma petite tête ! parfois je regrette de ne pas être metteuse en scène pour faire vivre tout ça (c'est sûr, j'aurais été la fille de Michael Bay dans une autre vie, il y aurait des explosions partout !) mais merci pour ce commentaire, au moins je sais qu'il me reste des marges d'amélioration ^^ (qui n'en a pas ? :p) ta remarque de Tony heureux comme un prince m'a fait sourire, tu sais que je ne l'avais même pas fait exprès ? xD mais oui maintenant que tu le dis, douce ironie x)_

_Itsme__ : mon soutien indéfectible, que ferais-je sans toi ! je vais essayer de répondre à tous les points que j'ai soulevé (quand même xD ça serait un comble) mais je préfère prévenir, je ne suis pas une grande adepte de Bucky x) (Stony un jour, Stony toujours.) mais je vais bien sûr tenter de caser personnage n°43 dignement (j'en ai décidément trop xD)  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 31 - Une autre !**

Thor était un hôte généreux, Steve devait bien l'admettre. S'il avait eu plus d'appétit, il se serait délecté d'une table aussi garnie.

Il préféra reporter son attention sur la bonne humeur du Seigneur.

« Des serpents, vous dis-je ! Dans ma chambre, alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans !

– Pourquoi Loki aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? questionna Rushman, une brochette de fruits entre les dents.

– Les motivations de mon frère m'ont toujours échappées, je crois qu'il s'amusait juste à me tourmenter.

– Sans aucune raison ? Allons, les plus vils desseins ne sont jamais sans fondements.

– Que voulez-vous ! Il est joueur, c'est dans sa nature. »

Le guerrier prit une longue gorgée de sa bière maltée, reposa avec fracas sa chope et en commanda une nouvelle. Au moins la cinquième.

« Je n'y crois pas Thor, insista Nathalie. Qu'avez-vous fait à ce pauvre garçon pour qu'il vous torture ainsi ?

– Moi ? rit-il bruyamment. Je n'ai jamais fait que veiller sur lui ! Il n'était pas grand amateur de nos séances d'entraînement, ça, je l'admets. Mais regardez-le aujourd'hui. Avez-vous déjà vu maître de l'Air plus expérimenté ? Je ne doute pas une seconde qu'il me soit reconnaissant !

– Votre style et le sien sont bien différents, nota Steve.

– Il va s'en dire, il a rapidement su contourner ma force avec son agilité. Mais il n'en est pas moins aguerri, méfiez-vous des apparences ! Cette capacité qu'il a acquise à faire s'envoler les objets autour de lui est très sournoise. Je ne parle même pas de sa maîtrise du son, il m'en aurait rendu fou !

– Et cette fois où il vous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs ? tenta Nathalie, et Steve crut percevoir un subtil changement dans son attitude.

– Ah, oui, s'exclama immédiatement le souverain, vous avez raison Nathalie, c'est peut-être son tour le plus développé de tous. J'ignore encore comme il y parvient, mais il est capable de tromper l'œil... Comme des mirages, je pouvais le voir là où il n'était pas. Rien que quelques jours plus tôt, à l'entraînement, j'ai cru voir un éclair blanc, je le pensais en face de moi, alors je tire... Et je heurte cette pauvre malheureuse, Loki avait été derrière moi tout du long. Il m'a fait voir son image sans jamais n'y avoir été.

– Vous voulez dire... des illusions ? comprit Steve.

– Absolument. Loki est devenu le maître des illusions. »

Et Thor s'empressa de narrer une autre histoire encore où les talents de Loki furent usés à ses dépens, il semblait ne jamais arriver à court d'anecdotes sur ce sujet. Mais Steve n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille, ses idées se chevauchaient dans un rodéo rocambolesque.

Des mirages ? Illusions ?

Hier, Steve n'avait pas imaginé Bucky. Il l'avait vu. Et pourtant, rien ne laissait à penser que sa présence ait pu être réelle. Il s'était volatilisé, aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Disparu avant d'avoir été rattrapé.

Et si... Bucky n'avait jamais été là ? Ç'avait bel et bien été une statue de marbre que Steve avait attaquée. Une statue de marbre au visage si caractéristique. Aux traits reconnaissables entre mille. Et si ça n'avait jamais été Bucky, mais la simple illusion du soldat décédé ?

L'image avait été trop furtive, trop floue. Il commençait à s'en convaincre. Il n'avait jamais été question du soldat de l'hiver.

Et si...

Et si Obadiah n'avait jamais été là, lui non plus ?

Et si Tony n'avait pas rêvé, mais que Quill, dans l'obscurité de cette ruelle, avait été porteur du reflet de son ravisseur, un quart de seconde ? Un quart de seconde qui aurait rendu l'ingénieur fou.

Steve se força à masquer son désarroi. La possibilité était trop grande. Trop grave.

« À quel point les talents de Loki sont-ils développés ? » intervint-il soudain dans le récit du Seigneur.

Thor ne s'en offusqua pas.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Ces illusions, à quel point sont-elles réalistes ?

– La dernière fois que j'y ai eu droit, j'ai été surpris du niveau de leur détails. Il m'a souvent fait voir sa propre image, mais avant mon départ c'est le visage de ma douce Jane que je croyais apercevoir un peu partout. Il est doué à ce point, reproduire l'apparence d'autrui. »

Steve se leva spontanément. Il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, une seconde trop tard. Thor et Nathalie le regardaient avec surprise. Agacé de sa propre impulsivité, il remercia Thor pour son délicieux repas, bredouilla une course urgente, pria pour qu'ils l'excusent et prit congé.

Thor commanda une nouvelle bière.

* * *

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit Gam' ? »

La maîtresse de la Terre ôta sa main du mur de métal dont la seule fenêtre laissait passer un faible rayon de soleil. Leur cellule était sombre, par les barreaux en acier ils apercevaient à peine la lumière des flambeaux qui éclairaient les gardes, quelques mètres plus loin. Suffisamment proches pour apercevoir leurs silhouettes danser au rythme des flammes qui les entouraient, trop loin pour entendre leur conversation.

« Hein ? » adressa-t-elle, absente, à son ami allongé sur l'unique planche de bois de la cellule.

La prison était creusée dans l'un des flancs du volcan. Les cellules étaient globalement vides, peu étonnant que les gardes s'en prennent aux premiers maîtres de la Terre venus pour remplir leur quotidien.

« Pourquoi tu t'es laissée faire ? On pourrait sortir d'ici d'un claquement de doigt. »

Elle hocha la tête, décala les jambes de son ami pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Quill se redressa.

« On n'a pas besoin d'un nouvel incident diplomatique, justifia-t-elle. Si je m'en prends à eux, ça retombera sur nous.

– Ils l'ont déjà créé, l'incident diplomatique ! s'agaça le Gardien. Ils savent pas qui t'es sérieux ? Nick Fury va en entendre parler ! C'est mon pote Nick Fury, ok ? Il va pas aimer, mais alors pas du tout ! » cria-t-il à travers les barreaux.

Gamora sourit enfin. Elle tira Peter vers lui, il calma aussitôt ses injonctions. Ils s'observèrent un instant, et Quill s'était déjà tant de fois perdu dans ces beaux yeux noirs...

« Pourquoi tu es là, Peter ? »

Il sourit sans s'en rendre compte, avança une main pour caresser ces doux cheveux aux pointes colorées.

Elle attrapa la main en cours de route et dévia sa trajectoire. Elle la garda dans la sienne.

« Dis-moi.

– Drax, lâcha-t-il à contre-cœur.

– Il va bien ?

– Il avait un truc à te dire.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi tu es venu jusque-ici ?

– Il fallait que je te le dise en personne... »

Les sourcils de la mercenaire se froncèrent. Zut, il préférait quand ce visage souriait.

« Il s'est rappelé... expliqua-t-il, c'était à Omashu, quand il a perdu sa famille. C'est là où il l'a vu.

– Qui ?

– Loki.

– Quoi ?

– Quand Drax et Loki se sont rencontrés dans le dirigeable, rappela Quill, Drax a eu l'impression de déjà l'avoir vu quelque part. Tu te souviens ? Ben c'était à Omashu qu'il l'avait vu. Lors de l'attaque d'esprits qui a décimé la ville et tué sa femme et sa fille.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Je te répète juste ce que Drax nous a dit. Loki avait été là, et... il ne fuyait pas.

– Loki était à Omashu ?

– Oui.

– Et il ne fuyait pas les esprits ?

– Non. Il ne les combattait pas, non plus. Il était juste... là.

– Tu es sûr ? »

Le Gardien haussa les épaules. Aussi sûr que Drax quand il le secoua en pleine nuit pour lui annoncer, tonitruant, qu'il se souvenait où il avait déjà vu le regard noir du prince de l'Air. Difficile de s'en souvenir, il ne revêtait pas de grande cape blanche à l'époque, mais un habit sombre, noir et vert. Maintenant que le lien était fait dans sa tête cependant, Drax était formel. Ç'avait été lui.

« Peter, si ce que tu me dis est vrai... »

Elle n'osa pas finir sa phrase. Si c'était vrai, alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifierait ? Loki avait pu être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Indifférent à la détresse humaine, ce fait-là n'aurait pas été nouveau. Ç'aurait expliqué pourquoi il n'avait pas combattu des esprits qui mettaient à feu et à sang une ville d'innocents. Ç'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi il n'avait pas fui... Quelles étaient les conséquences de cette révélation ? Quelles conclusions devait-elle en tirer ?

« Pendant Omashu, Loki était en exil, non ? tenta Quill pour tenter de connecter les points entre eux.

– Oui, je crois.

– Il a pu faire des trucs...

– Quel genre de trucs ?

– Je sais pas, des trucs. Il serait pas le premier à avoir un passé compliqué. »

Un passé compliqué... Cette idée n'amusa pas Gamora du tout. À quel point le prince de l'Air avait-il eu un passé compliqué ? Comment savoir s'il en était revenu ?

Elle se leva.

« Il va falloir sortir d'ici.

– Ah !

– Attendons encore un peu, si demain personne n'est venu, nous partons. »

L'enthousiasme de Peter retomba comme un mauvais soufflé. Fausse alerte.

« Tu ne veux pas passer la nuit ici avec moi ? » taquina-t-elle face à l'expression déconfite de son ami. Expression qui s'éveilla soudain sous une lueur d'intérêt.

Il se leva à son tour, se rapprocha de Gamora qui le laissa faire. Il était un tout petit peu plus grand qu'elle, elle savait qu'il y trouvait une fierté un peu déplacée. Il glissa ses mains autour de sa taille, elle posa les siennes sur son torse. Il baissa la tête pour la nicher dans ses cheveux, et elle se laissa envelopper par sa chaleur protectrice.

Ils se laissèrent bercer par le rythme de leur respiration respective.

* * *

Steve observait la villa Stark depuis une petite distance qu'il considérait salutaire. De son point d'observation il pouvait contrôler les entrées et sorties de la demeure par la porte principale, ce qui lui était pour l'instant suffisant. Il se mit en poste avec espoir de croiser soit Gamora pour lui faire part de ses nouvelles informations, soit Loki pour tenter de le filer. Il se satisferait même de Tony, même s'il doutait que le milliardaire soit enclin à le recevoir.

Rien de tout cela.

La journée s'écoula et pas une âme ne traversa la porte d'entrée.

Le soleil venait de franchir l'horizon, la ville n'allait pas tarder à arborer ses feux de beauté. Il allait abandonner lorsqu'enfin il aperçut du mouvement. S'il reconnut immédiatement Peter, la femme qui l'accompagnait lui était inconnue. Le garçon la salua et rentra dans la maison, la jeune femme fit demi-tour.

Après une demie minute d'hésitation, Steve abandonna sa position et pénétra à son tour dans la demeure. L'entrée était vide, ainsi que le séjour. Il eut un rapide coup d'œil dans la cuisine, osa passer une tête dans la chambre de Peter. Vides. Même le garçon semblait avoir disparu. Il ne tenta pas le laboratoire du milliardaire en sous sol, il prit plutôt la direction des jardins.

Il constata avec regret que les débris de la statue de marbre jonchait toujours un sol trempé par la fontaine qui fuyait tristement. D'un léger mouvement de main il colmata la fuite en en givrant l'extrémité. Il eut un plus large mouvement de bras pour récupérer l'eau au sol, la flaque s'éleva paresseusement. Il la fit pleuvoir sur les plantes, les fleurs rouges frémirent de plaisir. Il releva finalement les flambeaux éteints au sol, et quitta le jardin par la porte de derrière. Il mit un pied dans du sable noir. La plage privée du milliardaire.

Peter était là. Il sourit en le voyant arriver.

« Tu es tout seul ? » questionna le soldat.

L'Avatar acquiesça.

« Tu n'étais pas avec Tony aujourd'hui ? enchaîna Steve.

– Non... Il n'était pas bien ce matin. »

Les sourcils de Steve se froncèrent, et Peter eut le sentiment qu'il n'était pas plus étonné que ça.

« Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? » tenta le jeune homme.

Le soldat n'eut pas besoin d'acquiescer pour que Peter y voie clair. Le garçon commençait à pouvoir lire dans ses Mentors comme dans des livres ouverts. Le maître invita le garçon à l'imiter et ils s'assirent dans le sable, face à une mer chaude et calme de soir d'été.

« Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui du coup ? demanda le capitaine, soucieux de gagner un peu de temps.

– J'ai rencontré Wanda, une maîtresse du Feu. C'est le Général Rhodes qui me l'a présentée. Elle m'a appris quelques trucs...

– Mais ? »

Peter fit apparaître sa petite flamme au cœur de sa main. Steve se retint d'abord de sursauter, avant de sourire. L'Avatar avait acquis la maîtrise du Feu.

« J'ai l'impression que tout le monde attend de mon feu qu'il soit chaud et destructeur. Mais il n'a pas nécessairement à l'être, regarde. »

Il tendit la main vers son mentor, ce dernier osa approcher la flamme du bout du doigt. Il fut surpris de n'y trouver qu'une douce chaleur. Il augmenta la surface de contact avec le feu que Peter maintenait au creux de sa paume. Pas de morsure, mais une douce caresse.

« Ce n'est pas un élément destructeur par nature, c'est faux. C'est l'utilisation qu'on en fait qui l'a rendu si dangereux. Je pense que le Feu peut être plus que ça.

– Comme quoi ?

– Je pense... qu'il peut soigner. »

Steve le dévisagea avec une curiosité redoublée. Peter baissa la tête.

« Tu vas me trouver ridicule toi aussi.

– Non, pas du tout. Explique-moi, s'il te plaît.

– Tony m'a expliqué quelque chose. Selon lui la maîtrise des éléments est possible grâce à une énergie vitale présente chez les maîtres. Elle circule en nous mais en général, on ne la sollicite pas directement : les maîtres du Feu utilisent le soleil, les maîtres de l'Eau utilisent la lune. En utilisant directement cette énergie vitale, les maîtres de l'Eau peuvent maîtriser le soin. Si c'est vrai… alors je sens que le Feu aussi peut soigner.

– Et les autres maîtrises ?

– Ça doit être possible aussi. »

Il haussa les épaules, avant d'ajouter :

« Je ne sais pas sous quelle forme ça se manifesterait avec la Terre et l'Air, pas encore. Mais ça doit exister.

– Loki parvient à calmer les esprits, c'est peut être grâce à cette énergie, suggéra le soldat.

– C'est vrai ? »

Steve hésita une seconde. De son souvenir de leur aventure à Gaoling, il ne pouvait pas dire que Loki avait _calmé_ des esprits. Il avait généré du vent en faisant tournoyer son bâton, et les bêtes s'étaient évaporées. Elles ne changeaient pas de couleur avant de vaquer en paix, pas comme pouvait le faire Docteur Strange.

« À vrai dire il ne les calme pas vraiment, corrigea-t-il, ils restent noirs. Mais il les fait disparaître.

– Je lui poserai la question, annonça l'Avatar. L'énergie vitale doit pouvoir être sollicitée avec tous les éléments, ça serait logique. »

Steve acquiesça. Howard n'avait pas mentionné cette possibilité d'énergie vitale, mais peut-être que ç'avait été ce avec quoi il travaillait depuis le début, sans vraiment le savoir. Le soldat commença à sérieusement considérer que c'était peut-être ça qu'il lui avait donné : une transfusion d'énergie qui l'aurait sauvé et donné la maîtrise l'Eau.

« Tu as déjà essayé la maîtrise du soin ? questionna soudain Peter à son maître de l'Eau.

– Oui mais jamais sous cette approche. Je réessaierai, promit-il.

– Tony m'a aussi raconté comment il s'était enfuit à Gaoling grâce à ça, continua Peter qui profita de son élan. Il n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir maîtriser le Feu normalement, du coup il a fait appel à son énergie propre pour le générer.

– Il t'a expliqué comment il avait fait ?

– Il a médité. Et il a créé les flammes les plus chaudes qu'il jamais créées...

– Si tu penses que le soin provient de l'énergie vitale, pourquoi penses-tu que le Feu de Tony ait causé autant de dégâts ?

– C'est différent, c'est à cause de la colère.

– La colère ?

– C'est ce que Tony et Wanda utilisent comme moteur, sans ça leur feu serait moins violent, je crois. »

Pause dans le récit.

« Steve, pourquoi Tony est en colère ? »

Le soldat soupira.

« C'est ma faute. J'ai fait une erreur, il y a longtemps. Je ne lui ai pas fait confiance lorsque j'aurais dû.

– Vous vous êtes encore battus ?

– Non, pouffa Steve malgré lui. Non pas cette fois.

– Vous progressez ! »

Le sourire de Steve s'affirma.

« Dans un autre monde, vous auriez pu être frères, affirma Peter.

– Tony et moi ?

– Ben oui. Si le père de Tony vous avait rapprochés, vous auriez presque pu grandir ensemble.

– Je ne sais pas si on se serait mieux entendus pour autant... ironisa le soldat.

– Vous auriez sans doute essayé de vous entre-tuer, acquiesça l'enfant. Regarde Thor et Loki, ils sont bien frères.

– Oui, acquiesça Steve. Oui, ils sont frères. »

Peter creusait un trou dans le sable avec son talon.

« Tu penses que ça va aller, eux deux ?

– Sans doute, se voulut-il optimiste. Ils ont dû traverser pire.

– Cet entraînement... C'était violent.

– Je pense que c'est un peu leur manière de communiquer. »

Peter ne put se retenir de glousser. Ils avaient donc sacrément bien parlé.

Ils continuèrent à parler encore quelque temps, Peter fit la remarque qu'il aurait aimé avoir des frères et sœurs. Il évoqua furtivement le fait qu'il en avait peut-être eu mais jamais su. Il refoula rapidement cette idée – sans laisser à Steve le temps de rebondir dessus – lorsqu'il retourna la question à son mentor. Steve s'autorisa à lui parler de Bucky, se gardant d'entrer dans les détails des évènements récents.

Ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit confortablement installée. Alors ils s'en retournèrent à la maison restée vide, la mercenaire, le prince, et le milliardaire restaient introuvables.

« Je ne peux pas rester ici cette nuit, annonça Steve. Tu veux venir avec moi au palais de Thor ? »

L'Avatar accepta, ils quittèrent donc la maison sombre et esseulée en direction du lumineux palais royal.


	33. Bulle d'air

Snif, snif ?

Tiens. Vous sentez cette odeur, vous aussi ? Serait-ce celles de complications à venir ?

Plus ça va, et plus j'ai envie d'appeler mes chapitres "c'est la merde... partie 1". Mais ce faisant, j'en serais grosso modo à "c'est la merde... partie 12". Du coup, j'essaie d'éviter. (Mais diaaable ce que c'est tentant). Vous l'aurez donc compris, ça va se corser. _Il serait temps. _Un petit coup de fouet, ça fait pas de mal !

Navrée de vous avoir fait attendre une semaine de plus pour ce chapitre-ci, mais les enjeux commencent à le réclamer, m'voyez ? Faisons ça bien !

_Itsme : __et tu es en première classe :D tes commentaires ne sont pas redondants je t'assure, ou alors ils le sont, mais pour le moral de l'auteure c'est du pain béni donc ne t'en excuse surtout pas x) il faudrait que je compte un jour le nombre de personnages que j'ai introduit dans cette histoire... la plupart du temps j'essaie d'être fidèle aux relations suggérées par les films, mais il y a quand même quelques libertés que je me suis autorisée (forcément ! certaines sont encore à venir ^^). Tu me diras ce que tu en penseras :3_

_hanabatake __: aaaah c'était donc ça ! Mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle alors ! Ravie d'avoir été difficile à lire xD (je pensais pas avoir à dire ça un jour). Violet ? Qui a dit violet ? Tu as vu du violet, toi ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. *toussote* ahem *toussote* Sais-tu que j'ai hésité à renommer le chapitre 31 "Une autre !" x) l'idée me plaît encore beaucoup, l'est pas impossible que je change ça dans la version finale, et ta review m'y encourage hehe. Au moins ça cale le contexte: on sait à quel Thor on a à faire ! (celui de Thor 1, pour ceux du fond qui n'auraient pas suivi :p) Last but not least : yes, that's how I see Stony now x) can't be unseen :3 ravie que ça te plaise, puisque c'est définitivement l'idée que je vais essayer de développer !_

* * *

**Chapitre 32 - Bulle d'air**

Gamora s'éveillait d'une nuit peu réparatrice. Ils s'étaient endormis l'un sur l'autre, elle avait la tête dans le creux du cou de Peter Quill, qui lui nichait sa joue dans les cheveux de sa partenaire. En se redressant elle le réveilla immanquablement. Ils restèrent blottis en silence quelques minutes encore.

Malgré leur confort rudimentaire, Gamora se sentait bien. Elle ne savait pas si Peter soupçonnait le bien-être qu'il lui apportait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment verbalisé – une certaine pudeur l'en empêchait.

Elle tenta de s'accrocher à ce bonheur volé encore un peu, mais la pensée de Nebula revint progressivement la hanter. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de sa cadette. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait croisé elles travaillaient sur une même cible, et cette dernière avait bien failli leur échapper tant les deux sœurs avaient été occupées à essayer de s'entretuer. Gamora avait fini par triompher de sa benjamine et captura sa proie ; une hésitation de sa part avait permis à Nebula de fuir. Elle s'était juré que ça ne se reproduirait plus.

Pourtant, cela venait de se reproduire.

Elle avait bien compris que si elle s'était élancée à sa poursuite, la garde du Feu l'aurait arrêtée, elle aussi. Et si elle avait été arrêtée...

_« Je suis prisonnière ! S'il découvre seulement que je suis ici il me tuera. »_

Avait-elle dit vrai ? Le doute avait imposé à Gamora de ne pas chercher à la stopper.

Que se passait-il dans l'esprit de Nebula ? Pourquoi était-elle venue la chercher au dernier endroit au monde où elle serait en sécurité ? L'Île du Feu, l'enfer sur Terre pour des maîtresses comme elles. "Pour la prévenir"... Une ruse. Cela devait être une ruse.

Gamora cacha son visage dans le cou de Peter, ce dernier resserra sa prise en l'enveloppant fermement.

Elle ne voulait pas songer à ce qui se tramait. Elle l'avait craint, depuis son départ. Elle craignait que ce moment n'arrive. Et si les dires de sa sœur étaient avérés...

Le soleil commençait à s'infiltrer à travers l'unique fenêtre de leur cellule. Le jour se levait, il allait être temps de partir.

Elle allait doucement s'ôter de l'étreinte de son ami, mais un fracas de l'autre côté du couloir les dressa immédiatement au garde à vous. Il y eut le bruit d'une porte en métal qu'on expulse de ses gonds et qui s'effondre au sol, l'ombre fugace de quelques hommes affolés, silhouettes qui disparurent aussi vite que la vive lumière qui les avait matérialisées. Gamora pouvait sentir la panique, mais aucun combat, aucun coup porté. Des gardes médusés, tétanisés.

Et un homme qui s'avançait parmi eux.

Il les dépassa sans les considérer un instant.

Il se stoppa face à la cellule des prisonniers de la Terre, alluma une flamme au creux de sa main.

Tony.

Il étudia Gamora à la lumière de son feu, elle ferma un œil pour se protéger de la forte chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Il observa ensuite Star Lord qui était trop coi pour dire quoi que ce soit.

La mercenaire fut frappée de la gravité dans l'expression du maître du Feu. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'étudier en détails, il s'était déjà tourné pour faire face aux gardes réunis derrière lui.

« Qui a fait ça ? »

Pas un soldat n'osa bouger.

« _Qui a fait ça ?!_ » exigea-t-il plus fort, et la moitié de la garde sursauta.

Un soldat avec un casque un peu plus décoré que les autres s'avança.

« Monsieur Stark, ces individus ont été surpris en train de maîtriser la Terre et de mettre en danger l...

– À quel moment ça v- vous a semblé être une bonne idée ?

– P... pardon ? »

Le chef de la garde bafouillait et Tony aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Le premier était effaré, le second... Gamora eut peur de comprendre.

« J'parle une autre langue ?

– Non, mais...

– Alors répond ! »

Le feu dans la main du milliardaire s'intensifia. Il commençait à faire chaud, dans ce couloir trop étroit.

« Elle a enfreint la loi, Monsieur.

– Elle a blessé des gens ?

– Elle était sur le point de... Elle aurait pu...

– Elle aurait pu quoi ?

– Elle aurait pu... blesser des gens.

– Les seuls tocards qu'elle aurait pu blesser, c'est t- toi, et ta bande de blaireaux ! »

L'ingénieur avait encore monté d'un ton, sa flamme virevoltait dangereusement. Il se rapprochait, le chef et sa garde reculaient d'autant.

« T'as une idée de ce qu'elle aurait pu te faire ? La moindre idée ?

– Tony. »

Il s'immobilisa à l'appel de la mercenaire, et tangua malgré lui.

« T'as de la chan- de la chance qu'elle ait un poil plus de cervelle que toi. Si elle est encore ici, c'est juste parce qu'elle le veut bien. »

Il se tourna enfin vers Gamora.

« On part. »

On ne lui proposerait pas deux fois. Elle leva trois doigts, la porte tressaillit. Elle les abaissa, la plaque de fer s'écroula au sol. Elle sortit de la cellule et rejoignit le maître du Feu qui déjà menait la marche vers la sortie. Elle dépassa les gardes abasourdis que Peter prit grand soin de narguer, et se libéra du sombre cachot sans un regard en arrière.

« Stark, » appela-t-elle en direction de l'ingénieur qui forçait le pas. Il l'ignora. Elle insista : « Eh ! » Il ne s'arrêta pas, elle tapa du pied au sol et un pan de terre se dressa devant le fugitif qui ne le vit pas venir. Il le percuta.

Il s'arrêta, sonné, porta une main à sa tempe, l'autre appuyée sur le mur nouvellement créé.

« Vous êtes soûl, constata la femme en vert.

– De rien, hein, grommela-t-il.

– Pourquoi ?

– Si j'avais voulu qu'on me juge j'aur- »

Elle le plaqua au mur, il eut un râle contrarié.

« Pourquoi, Stark ?

– Ah fous-moi la paix !

– Ne m'obligez pas à insister.

– T'as qu- qu'à demander à Rogers.

– Gaffe Gam', fit Quill en arrivant les mains dans les poches. Il est pas toujours commode, ton pote-au-feu. »

La maîtresse de la Terre relâcha la pression sur Tony qui commençait à s'encastrer dans le mur. Il s'en arracha.

« Racontez-moi, » exigea-t-elle.

Tony lui adressa un regard méfiant en époussetant maladroitement sa tunique brune.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ?

– Il s'est foutu de moi.

– À quel propos ?

– Mes parents. M'a toujours dit que c'était un accident... mon cul. C'est son pote. Il couvre son pote. »

Les sourcils de Gamora se rencontrèrent. Elle déploya un éventail de questions pour guider Tony dans son récit, l'ivresse lui faisant raconter tout et son contraire dans une même phrase.

Il évoqua le bateau, Bucky, l'enquête de Steve, la mort de Bucky, les recherches de son père, la transformation de Steve, la gentillesse de sa mère, le naufrage, tout ça, confus, par bribes et par à-coups, Gamora navigua à vue et recomposa l'histoire comme elle put.

« Où est-il maintenant, Steve ? »

Tony ferma les yeux un instant. La tête lui tournait.

« J'en sais rien. Loin.

– J'ai besoin de lui parler, et à vous aussi.

– À sa place je serai allé toquer au palais, intervint Quill. Ils doivent recevoir comme des rois là-bas.

– Au palais ? cracha Tony. Ce nid à espions ?

– Vous dites ?

– Rushman. Elle est autant conseillère que t'es nomade de l'A- »

Gamora l'interrompit d'un doigt sur la bouche. Ses prochains mots furent chuchotés :

« Vous développerez cette information, Stark, dans les conditions requises. Nous allons parler à Rogers.

– C- c'est mort.

– Rectification : d'abord vous dessoûlez, ensuite nous irons lui parler. »

* * *

Tony, Gamora et Peter Quill furent rentrés à la demeure du milliardaire avant que Tony ne comprenne qu'ils étaient en route. Star Lord flaira immédiatement le chemin de la cuisine, Gamora chercha à imposer à Tony un repos qu'il s'évertuait à refuser.

« Pourquoi vous vous infligez ça ! s'indigna-t-elle.

– J'ai pas demandé de leçon.

– Je ne cherche pas à vous en donner.

– Pourtant, tu trouves.

– Abandonnez ce cynisme, il ne vous mène nulle part. »

Renonçant enfin à se procurer une nouvelle bouteille, Tony s'assit en titubant. Il soutint d'une main sa tête devenue trop lourde. Il ne perçut pas Gamora se placer à ses côtés.

« Vous n'avez pas à traverser ça seul. »

Il se décala brusquement lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule.

« J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, maugréa-t-il.

– Alors prenez ma compassion ! »

Il arrivait à Gamora d'être impressionnée de la capacité du milliardaire d'user de sa patience – qu'elle avait pourtant grande.

« Ça n'est pas vous contre le reste du monde, Stark. Tout le monde n'est pas votre ennemi. Pas même Rogers. »

Il grommela sa désapprobation.

« Reconnaissez-le, persistait-elle. Il est juste... trop soucieux.

– Me pourrir la vie, c'est soucieux ?

– Ça n'est pas comme s'il le faisait exprès.

– Et manche en plus.

– Il est plein de bonnes intentions, et vous le savez très bien.

– Tu dis ça, t'es la première à lui monter au créneau.

– Je le trouve peut-être trop conciliant, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de lui reconnaître des qualités. Personne n'est sans défaut. Le plus tôt vous l'accepterez, le mieux vous vous en porterez. »

Elle parlait en connaissance de cause. Tony avait caché son visage de ses deux mains. Gamora murmura :

« Vous avez appris à lui faire confiance.

– Une belle bourde.

– Ça n'était pas pour rien, vous l'en savez digne. Vous devez lui accorder une seconde chance. »

Le regard interloqué qu'il lui lança fut assez explicite.

« Il la prendra, insista-t-elle. Surtout si elle vient de vous. »

Il bougonna à nouveau son mécontentement, et cette incapacité à faire des phrases entières, paradoxalement, les aidait à communiquer.

« Vous n'avez pas le choix de toute façon. Nous devons finir cette missi- Stark, où est l'Avatar ? » s'interrompit-elle soudain.

Il hocha la tête faiblement. Il en aurait oublié sa propre incompétence.

« Je ne sais pas.

– Quand l'avez vous vu pour la dernière fois ?

– Y'a un jour ou deux. Je lui ai dit... que je ne voulais pas le voir. »

Gamora se leva immédiatement, elle fit signe à Peter Quill, à l'entrée de la pièce, de les rejoindre.

« Je dois y aller. Garde un œil sur lui, s'il te plaît. »

La bouche pleine, Star Lord acquiesça. Il regarda Gamora s'évanouir par la porte d'entrée, puis vint s'asseoir avec nonchalance à côté de l'ingénieur. Tony l'observa sans rien dire. Le Gardien lui tendit l'un de ses deux maïs braisés, Tony considéra l'offre un instant, avant de la saisir.

Épis de maïs entre les doigts, il soupira.

* * *

À son grand soulagement, Gamora ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver le garçon. Elle l'observa à bonne distance, satisfaite de constater qu'il était parvenu à maîtriser un nouvel élément. Elle ne connaissait pas la maîtresse du Feu qui l'accompagnait, ses flammes à elle étaient d'un rouge hypnotisant, couleur unie traversée d'aucune impureté. Elle les observa suffisamment longtemps pour se convaincre que la femme était bienveillante, puis elle regagna le chemin de la villa.

Elle retrouva l'industriel dans son laboratoire. Il n'en avait pas fermé la porte. Elle s'y invita en silence, s'appuya contre une table et regarda l'ingénieur triturer un objet dont elle ne soupçonnait pas le début d'utilité.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta, demanda, à voix basse :

« Tu l'as trouvé ?

– Il est avec une femme, acquiesça-t-elle. Une maîtresse du Feu... aux flammes rouges. »

Il déposa son tournevis.

« Maximoff. C'est une fille bien.

– C'est de vous dont il a besoin. »

Tony ne répondit pas. Il fit rouler sa chaise pour saisir une clé à molette un peu plus loin, retrouva sa place pour entamer un nouveau mouvement répété sur sa création.

« J'ai vu Rogers, annonça Gamora. Il nous attendra ce soir. »

Tony ne réagit pas davantage, et Gamora l'avait un peu anticipé. Il s'abandonna aux vissages métalliques et autres bruits d'écrous que l'on ressert, sous l'œil silencieux de sa collègue.

Le temps s'écoula sans que rien ne vienne le perturber.

Au bout d'un moment, Gamora se redressa. Le soleil venait de se coucher. Ils sortirent de leur refuge et prirent la direction de la plage, l'obscurité n'allait pas tarder à les envelopper.

Sur le sable noir, à mi-chemin entre la villa et le palais, le soldat les attendait. Le capitaine ne parvint pas à croiser le regard de Tony qui mettait un point d'honneur à regarder ailleurs. Lorsqu'il leur demanda de les suivre en prenant la direction de l'océan, Gamora n'hésita pas vraiment, Tony s'immobilisa.

« C'est nécessaire, » justifia simplement le capitaine.

Tony voulut protester, mais la gueule de bois qui dansait la samba sous sa tempe le fit obtempérer. Il n'avait pas l'énergie à ça.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la mer, l'eau s'écarta à leur approche. Steve dégageait le passage, la mer se retroussait à mesure qu'ils progressaient sur le sable mouillé. Par des gestes experts, le soldat empêchait aux vagues de les atteindre, bientôt, des murs d'eau les encerclèrent, ils avancèrent jusqu'à ce que l'océan se referme au-dessus d'eux. Ils se retrouvèrent alors confinés dans une bulle d'air. D'un mouvement de bras plus large, Steve donna de l'élan à l'eau qui les entourait, elle tournoya vivement au sommet de leur tête.

Gamora étudia, impressionnée, le courant marin les encercler, les reflets de lune y danser. Elle approcha une main curieuse, retira ses doigts mouillés.

Tony regardait surtout dans le vide.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment de bons moyens d'annoncer ça, entama le capitaine, mais je dispose d'éléments dont je me dois de vous faire part. Cette bulle nous prémunit de toute écoute indiscrète. Tony, j'ai discuté avec Thor, il m'a appris des choses sur son frère. »

Le concerné ne tourna pas la tête.

« Loki serait capable de manipuler des illusions, » continua Steve.

Cette fois-ci, son attention fut acquise.

« Je me demande si votre vision d'Obadiah, et la mienne, de Bucky...

– Comment il aurait fait ça ?

– J'espérais que vous puissiez m'éclairez sur ce point.

– Il est maître de l'Air, pas de la lumière, songea alors Tony dans une moue d'intense réflexion. À moins... à moins qu'il joue avec la réfraction de la lumière. En manipulant l'air chaud et froid il pourrait créer différentes densités et courber les rayons lumineux. Mais ça ne suffirait pas, ça serait juste un mirage, pas u- il se coupa. C'est pour ça qu'il avait besoin de Quill et de la statue de marbre. Sans support ses mirages auraient été trop creux... Il a besoin d'un mannequin ! Quel enfoiré.

– Ça reste une supposition, tempéra le soldat, nous ne devons tirer aucune conclusion trop hâtive.

– Pourquoi est-ce que Loki aurait fait ça ? intervint Gamora.

– Difficile à dire. Mais lorsque Tony a eu sa vision à Gaoling, Loki avait disparu soi-disant pour calmer des esprits dont on n'a jamais entendu parler. La coïncidence est un peu grosse.

– Calmer des esprits... tu parles, commenta Tony. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur fait, mais il ne les calme certainement pas.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? s'inquiéta Gamora.

– Il ne fait pas appel à la même énergie que Strange, c'est autre chose. »

Steve acquiesça à contre-cœur. Il s'était fait la même remarque, pas plus tard que la veille.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il manipule les esprits ? répéta Gamora, craignant d'avoir compris.

– En tout cas il ne les calme pas, confirma Steve. C'est un autre type de force qu'il exerce sur eux. »

Ces derniers mots étant dits, le soldat entama une série de gestes pour redonner un peu d'élan à l'eau dont le tournoiement avait perdu en vitesse. De deux ou trois cercles répétés, il assura à leur bulle d'air un peu de sursis.

« C'est ennuyeux... » songea Gamora à haute voix.

Steve et Tony la dévisagèrent. Elle entama son explication :

« Lors de la destruction de la ville d'Omashu par les esprits, il y a plusieurs années de cela... Loki y était. Drax se souvient de l'avoir vu là-bas. Il ne se souvient pas l'avoir vu fuir ou combattre... ni même manipuler les esprits. Il l'a juste aperçu. »

Les trois mentors partagèrent un moment de lourde perplexité. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Loki, fils d'Odin et Mentor de l'Air, aurait-il des travers cachés ?

Quelque part, ces révélations confortèrent les maîtres dans leur bulle d'air. Depuis toutes ces semaines où le prince avait été en retrait, il leur avait inspiré, au mieux, un certain inconfort, et au pire de vrais questionnements. Chacun voyait ses doutes à présent confirmé par les deux autres. Ils pouvaient au moins se mettre d'accord sur ce point-ci : le maître de l'Air ne jouait pas franc-jeu.

« On fait quoi ? verbalisa enfin Tony.

– Rien, pour l'instant, affirma Steve. Il va nous falloir redoubler de vigilance, mais on ne peut tirer aucune conclusion.

– T'as besoin de quoi de plus ?

– De preuves irréfutables. Des soupçons ne suffisent pas.

– Tu veux attendre qu'il s'en prenne à Peter pour agir ?

– Steve a raison, soutint Gamora. On ne peut pas inculper Loki sans savoir de quoi il en retourne.

– Le mec traîne avec les esprits et essaie de nous faire perdre la boule, et vous ne voulez rien faire ?

– Vous voudriez faire quoi, répondit Steve, l'écarter ? Thor ne l'acceptera pas.

– Thor est un idiot ! On s'en fiche de ce qu'il en pense, le SHIELD l'embobine depuis le début.

– Le SHIELD ?

– La conseillère de Thor, Nathalie Rushman. Son vrai nom c'est Natasha Romanoff, elle bosse pour Fury.

– Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu-

– Je la soupçonne depuis le début.

– Vous en êtes sûr ? intervint Gamora.

– J'ai fait mes recherches. »

Steve ne répondit pas, à moitié vexé. Il se serait fait avoir par le charme de la conseillère-espionne... Il n'y avait vu que du feu. Il se félicita tout de même de ne rien lui avoir révélé, et préféra reporter son attention à leur abri qui menaçait de céder. De quelques gestes précis il octroya encore un peu de force à leur plafond aqueux, lorsqu'une association d'idées le rattrapa soudain. Il porta la main à sa ceinture, évita soigneusement la montre à gousset qui s'y trouvait et en extrait une flèche en acier qu'il présenta à l'ingénieur.

Tony la saisit, sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Je l'ai trouvé à Ba Sing Se, après l'attaque du Hulk. Pensez-vous qu'il puisse s'agir du SHIELD ?

– C'est moi qui l'ai fabriquée, » annonça l'ingénieur.

Ce doute-là, au moins, s'éclaircit dans l'esprit du soldat. Son intuition avait été fondée.

« J'en ai vendu au SHIELD, certifia ensuite Tony. Mais ce sont des flèches explosives, tu te balades avec ce truc depuis Ba Sing Se ? »

Steve grimaça. Il l'avait ignoré.

« Savez-vous qui a décoché cette flèche ?

– Clint Barton. C'est un archer, c'est pour lui que je l'ai fabriquée. Il doit être de pair avec Romanoff.

– Un autre agent du SHIELD ? questionna Gamora.

– Fury nous surveille depuis le début, » conclue Steve.

La situation gagnait en complexité.

« Il faut se rapprocher d'eux, estima Gamora. Ils disposent peut-être d'éléments sur Loki, le SHIELD ne doit pas nous surveiller pour rien.

– Je vais tenter ma chance avec Romanoff, approuva le soldat. Gamora, si vous le pouvez, essayez de garder un œil discret sur Loki. Et, Tony... »

Steve hésita, il croisa enfin son regard.

Un regard lourd de reproches. Tony avait toujours eu un visage très expressif. Impossible de cacher le moindre ressentiment : dans l'iris noir de l'ingénieur, Steve put lire sans mal toute la racune qu'il lui portait.

Il ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant :

« Retrouvez Peter. »

Tony ne répondit pas, il détourna les yeux.

Sans être naïf, Steve se doutait qu'il ne lui ferait aucune faveur. Il compterait sur le fait qu'il ne le fasse pas pour lui, mais pour Peter.

Leur bulle de confidence faiblissait, et l'oxygène allait commencer à manquer. D'un accord tacite ils retrouvèrent la rive, et sans qu'un mot de plus ne soit échangé, ils se séparèrent.

Caché par la nuit et du haut d'un toit en brique rouge, Loki les observa se disperser.


	34. C'est une bonne situation ça, espion ?

Qui c'est qu'on remercie pour le chapitre posté en temps et en heure ?

Mon insomnie !

*tous en chœur : merci insomniiiie*

Après le beau bordel que c'était dans les chapitres précédents, mettons un peu d'ordre, voulez-vous ?

J'adore ce rendez-vous du vendredi. Je suis toujours impatiente à l'idée de faire avancer cette histoire, et j'ai toujours hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant vous retrouver dans les commentaires, et je vous dis à dans une semaine ou deux ! (difficile à dire encore, le chapitre d'après il est coton...)

Des bisous !

_Itsme : j'aime tes questions. Je les aime surtout quand je sais que je vais y apporter des réponses xD tu es un peu ma boussole, tu me permets de jauger si je pars complètement à l'ouest ou si je réponds bien à tous les points levés ! Et là je suis plutôt contente de voir que j'ai visé juste sur (presque) toutes tes dernières questions ! Ce chapitre-ci est un bon début de réponse, du coup ^^ bonne lecture :3_

_hanabatake__:__ Doyle ? oula, loin s'en faut xD tu sais que c'est hyper dur à écrire ? Je trouve ça hyper dur à écrire. Comment savoir ce qui est trop obvious, ce qui ne l'est pas assez ? comment anticiper les prédictions et attentes des lecteurs ? c'est la première fois que je me frotte à l'exercice et je trouve ça complexe, j'avais pas forcément prévu de prendre cette direction à la base (non, le projet d'une fic crossover Marvel - Avatar ne m'avait pas fait anticiper l'aspect intrigue policière xD étrange, je sais) et je n'y reviendrais pas de sitôt ! Je préfère les bonnes grosses bastons, c'est plus intuitif x) Pour ce qui est du titre de chapitre "Une autre !" j'ai bien un chapitre à venir en tête... mais je crois que je préfère l'adjuger au chapitre d'avant ^^ du coup le titre a changé, et c'est grâce à toi ! Merci pour votre contribution, camarade :3_

* * *

**Chapitre 33 - C'est une bonne situation ça, espion ?**

Tony était enfin sorti de sa léthargie. Il avait atteint la cour de l'armée, adossé à un poteau en bois, il profitait de ne pas avoir été vu pour observer Peter et Wanda s'entraîner. Peter était en garde d'attaque, Wanda ajustait la position de ses bras tout en exposant sa leçon. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Stark, elle s'interrompit dans son explication. Intrigué, Peter remonta la source de sa confusion, et sourit.

L'hésitation dura une seconde, avant que Wanda ne rappelle son élève à l'ordre.

« Genoux fléchis j'ai dit ! Tu tiens la position et tu attends mon signal. »

Peter se détourna et maintint la pose tandis que la maîtresse du Feu l'abandonnait. Elle monta trois marches et rejoignit Tony.

« Début de semaine compliqué ?

– Merci Wanda, répondit-il simplement, d'avoir été là. »

Elle haussa humblement les épaules.

« Ça m'a fait plaisir. Il est commode, ton élève. Son feu manque encore un peu de force, mais il apprend vite. »

Comme pour illustrer son propos, elle donna le signal tant attendu par l'Avatar, qui, au centre de la cour, n'avait pas bougé. L'apprenti dégaina alors son feu, d'un coup en avant il matérialisa une longue et fine langue ardente qui s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Il alla immédiatement retrouver ses maîtres.

« Pas si mal, apprécia Tony. J'avais un peu peur qu'elle transforme ton feu en une sorte d'énergie mystique rouge, mais je crois qu'on a échappé au pire. »

Wanda leva les yeux au ciel, faussement blessée. Peter tenta de masquer son soulagement.

Tony était de retour.

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? » s'enquit l'ingénieur d'une manière purement rhétorique, et ils allèrent s'installer au centre de la cour où l'entraînement reprit.

* * *

Steve avait proposé à Nathalie une promenade dans l'enceinte du palais. Ils parcouraient les allées fleuries des jardins royaux lorsqu'il demanda :

« Que faisiez-vous, Nathalie, avant d'être conseillère ?

– Que faisiez-vous avant d'être soldat ? » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Et il s'était douté qu'il ne parviendrait pas à l'emmener là où il voulait si facilement. Il avait beau la savoir espionne, il prenait un certain plaisir à ce genre de discussion.

« Avant d'être soldat, j'essayais principalement de survivre. »

Quelle répartie trouverait-elle à cela ? Elle hésita, avant de répondre :

« Nous sommes donc deux. »

Il la questionna du regard.

« Ce... job n'était pas ma vocation première. À Republic City, j'ai rencontré certaines personnes qui m'ont amenée dans ce métier. C'est grâce à eux que je suis ici aujourd'hui, et je leur en suis infiniment reconnaissante. »

Steve ne questionna pas son honnêteté, cette histoire semblait vraisemblablement être la sienne.

« Vous êtes restées longtemps à Republic City ? tenta-t-il dans une nouvelle approche.

– Quelque temps, oui.

– Vous connaissez Nick Fury ?

– J'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer.

– En tant que Nathalie ? Ou Natasha ? »

Autant mettre les deux pieds dans le plat.

À sa grande surprise, l'espionne ne marqua pas d'étonnement. Elle continuait à se promener comme s'il lui avait demandé sa couleur préférée.

« Les deux, finit-elle par avouer. Quoi que c'est lui qui ait monté l'identité de Nathalie.

– Si Nick Fury souhaite nous surveiller, nous apprécierions autant qu'il le fasse à visage découvert, déclara le capitaine.

– Vous ne pouvez pas lui reprocher ces quelques précautions, affirma la rousse. L'intérêt d'une surveillance, c'est de le faire discrètement.

– C'est ce que vous direz à Thor lorsqu'il découvrira que vous n'avez jamais été envoyée par le Conseil ?

– Croyez-le ou non, je pense que Thor apprécie simplement d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'épauler, que ce soit du Conseil ou d'ailleurs.

– C'est ce que nous verrons. »

Steve s'était attendu à ce que cette révélation fasse plus de bruit, il fut surpris que la divulgation de la véritable identité de l'espionne eut lieu en toute diplomatie.

Ils avaient fait le tour des jardins, ils pénétraient à présent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le plancher grinçait sous leur pied.

« Nous ne sommes pas ennemis, Captain, affirma la jeune femme. Nous avons le même objectif : le bon apprentissage et la sécurité de l'Avatar.

– Fury nous a nommé pour cette mission. S'il a la moindre réticence, c'est à nous qu'il doit en faire part directement.

– Il ne vous a pas _tous _nommés. »

L'espionne suspendit sa phrase. D'un commun accord, ils pénétrèrent dans un salon et en refermèrent la porte. Steve s'autorisa un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre close. Natasha fit chauffer du thé.

« Fury vous a choisi vous, Stark et Gamora. Vous comprendrez sans peine qu'il accorde moins de confiance au fils d'Odin.

– Vous allez me faire croire que vous êtes ici uniquement pour la surveillance de Loki ? »

Elle sourit.

« Disons que je suis polyvalente.

– Vous vous immiscez dans la prise de fonction de Thor, la surveillance de son frère, l'apprentissage de l'Avatar, et quoi d'autre ?

– L'unité de ses mentors, confia-t-elle à mi-voix.

– Vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de notre unité.

– Comment va Tony Stark ? » rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Imperceptiblement, les mâchoires de Steve se crispèrent.

« Il mènera cette mission à bien, je lui fais confiance pour ça.

– Malgré toute la rancœur qu'il vous porte ?

– Cette histoire ne concerne ni l'Avatar, ni le SHIELD, et elle ne compromet pas notre objectif. »

Natasha n'insista pas, ne souhaitant pas tester le sang-froid du soldat. Elle lui proposa une tasse qu'il déclina. Elle s'assit avec son thé fumant dans un généreux fauteuil tapissé, Steve préféra rester debout. Il appuya ses deux mains sur le dossier d'un siège jumeau.

« J'aimerais rencontrer Clint Barton, déclara-t-il.

– Clint ? répéta Natasha, qui cette fois-ci parut étonnée.

– Si je dois être visé à longueur de journée, j'aimerais autant rencontrer la personne derrière l'arc.

– Entendu. Mais sachez qu'il vous tient rarement en joue, il tente de filer Loki la plupart du temps.

– Avec quel succès ?

– Peu, grimaça l'espionne.

– Est-ce Loki qui a créé la vision que j'ai eue de Bucky ?

– On le soupçonne.

– C'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez amené Thor à raconter ces anecdotes sur son frère, comprit Steve. Vous souhaitiez me mettre sur sa piste.

– Oui, approuva Natasha, déjà pour la vision de Stark nous avions de forts soupçons.

– Vous nous surveilliez aussi à Gaoling ?

– Oui.

– Vous nous suivez depuis le début.

– En effet. D'ailleurs, l'Avatar ne maîtrise pas l'Eau, vous avez cherché à me mentir.

– Auriez-vous été rassurée que je dévoile si facilement la vérité ?

– Non, c'est vrai. »

Steve finit par s'asseoir à son tour, il observa Natasha siroter quelques gorgées, avant de se lancer dans le cœur du sujet.

« Que savez-vous sur Loki ?

– Peu de choses. La plupart du temps, il médite. Il lui arrive de vous observer, c'était le cas hier soir. Parfois il disparaît, nous perdons sa trace.

– Vous auriez des difficultés à filer un maître de l'Air aussi aguerri ? C'est étonnant, ironisa-t-il pour lui-même.

– À ce stade je pense que nous ne savons rien de plus que vous, admit Natasha.

– C'est pourquoi il est inutile de vous cacher. Nous serions d'autant plus efficaces si nous travaillions ensemble. »

Ce à quoi Natasha ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu d'accord. Il avait raison d'apprécier le soldat, Fury. Il avait résolument la tête sur les épaules.

« Peter maîtrise le Feu, réfléchit le capitaine à voix haute, ça n'est qu'une question de jours avant qu'on ne parte pour l'Air... »

Il soupira. Devait-il s'opposer à ce que Peter s'entraîne avec Loki ?

« Nous serons là pour surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes, rassura Natasha qui devait bien avoir compris où partait le raisonnement du soldat.

– Nous le surveillerons de près aussi. Si le moindre doute survient quant à la sécurité de l'Avatar, nous intervenons. »

Ils se mirent d'accord sur la manière dont ils allaient coopérer, et alors que la conversation se prolongeait, Steve finit par se servir une tasse de thé.

* * *

Thor fut mis au courant dans les jours qui suivirent, et Romanoff commençait en effet à bien le connaître : il ne fut pas ému d'apprendre que sa fidèle conseillère lui cachait sa véritable identité depuis le début. Il clama : « Le SHIELD et le Conseil œuvrent main dans la main, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'importe l'étiquette ! Tant que vos intérêts restent alignés avec ceux de la Nation du Feu, vous demeurez ici la bienvenue. » ce à quoi Natasha avait souri, et Steve avait bien dû le reconnaître. Elle était très forte.

Elle lui fit rencontrer Clint Barton dans la foulée, courte entrevue en fin de journée – ce qui eut tendance à amuser Barton.

L'archer suivait la petite équipe depuis de longues semaines déjà, et finalement rencontrer les individus qu'il avait appris à observer sans qu'ils ne le soupçonnent un instant, cela avait quelque chose d'assez divertissant. Il s'assura de suivre les conseils de son alliée et se présenta comme quelqu'un de fiable, discret, sérieux. Il bomba juste un peu le torse – de ses points d'observations éloignés, le soldat paraissait tout de même moins grand. Ils échangèrent des banalités.

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent, Clint Barton poursuivit sa mission dans laquelle il avait trouvé une certaine routine. Ces derniers temps, Loki partait surtout méditer. Comme d'habitude, l'archer suivit la trace du prince en direction de la forêt. Il grimpa à un arbre, sauta agilement de branche en branche, visualisant très précisément le chêne au sommet duquel il aurait la meilleure vue pour poursuivre sa filature.

Mais alors qu'il bondissait d'une branche à l'autre, il sentit une résistance lui entraver les pieds. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de se retourner une force intangible le tira au sol, il chuta fatidiquement. Un buisson garni amortit sa chute, immédiatement l'archer roula hors des feuillages et brandit son arc, prêt à en découdre.

Il fut surpris de ce qu'il rencontra.

Gamora le regardait en souriant, sa corde de métal qui avait attrapé le pied de l'espion se rétractait langoureusement sous sa manche.

« Qu'est-ce q-

– Pas si discret que ça on dirait, » se moqua la mercenaire.

Clint remballa son arc en grommelant.

« C'est malin. Je risque de le perdre avec vos bêtises.

– Non, il est toujours là. »

Il époussetait ses épaules, ôtait les feuilles et racines coincées dans son attirail.

« Comment vous pourriez le savoir ?

– Tant qu'il touche le sol, je peux le ressentir. »

L'espion haussa les épaules, encore une étrangeté de ces maîtres des éléments.

Soudain la femme en vert perdit son air amusé. Elle mit une main au sol, se concentra.

« Je ne le sens plus, » confia-t-elle, inquiète.

Clint remit en place tout son équipement et s'arma d'une nouvelle flèche.

« On n'a pas toujours réponse à tout, hein ? Suivez-moi. »

Il banda son arc vers la canopée de la forêt, et décocha. Derrière la flèche fila une corde, le projectile se ficha au sommet du tronc, la corde fermement attachée. L'espion entama son ascension. Gamora l'imita, elle projeta son câble autour d'une épaisse branche et s'envola avec bien moins d'efforts jusqu'au sommet, suspendue à son fil qui se rétractait comme par magie. Arrivé au sommet, Clint ne fit aucun commentaire tandis qu'il enroulait péniblement sa corde pour la remettre en position. Ils reprirent une course silencieuse à travers les feuillages de la forêt.

Une fois le grand chêne atteint, Clint porta un doigt devant sa bouche en signe de silence absolu. Ils contournèrent l'imposant tronc et vinrent se poser sur une branche particulièrement robuste.

Alors, Gamora comprit.

Loki était toujours là, au loin. Au centre d'une petite clairière dégagée, en position du lotus, deux mains entre ses jambes repliées, les yeux fermés. Imperceptiblement, il lévitait. De quelques centimètres à peine, ses jambes quittaient le sol pour s'élever hors d'atteinte, deux malheureux pouces qui empêchaient à Gamora de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Seule la cape blanche frôlait encore le sol, mouvement trop subtil pour être perceptible.

Clint accorda à la maîtresse de la Terre une petite moue navrée, et sans un bruit ils s'installèrent, conjointement, ils l'observèrent.

* * *

Clint fut étonné de retrouver Gamora le jour suivant, et le jour d'après. L'observation d'un individu immobile à longueur de journée aurait plutôt tendance à ennuyer le commun des mortels, il ne lui donnait pas deux jours avant qu'elle ne s'en lasse et l'abandonne à sa mission.

Mais au troisième jour, elle était encore là. Il commença à s'habituer à sa présence silencieuse, si bien qu'il s'autorisa une petite sieste en lui en confiant la garde. Par le passé, il s'était déjà autorisé un cours repos ou deux qui lui avaient valu de perdre la trace du prince – mais ça, même Natasha ne le savait pas.

Au quatrième jour il fut presque déçu de ne pas retrouver la mercenaire. Elle devait appartenir au commun des mortels, finalement.

En réalité, il n'avait juste pas anticipé que sa présence se manifeste différemment.

Pantois, il observa la maîtresse de la Terre pénétrer dans la clairière et faire face au fils d'Odin qui abandonna sa transe méditative – non sans un léger air mécontent.

« C'est donc ici que vous disparaissez, commenta-t-elle.

– Si j'avais voulu qu'on m'importune, je serais resté dans le salon.

– Est-ce votre frère que vous fuyez, ou l'humanité en général ? »

Loki ne répondit pas. Il ferma les paupières sous des sourcils contrariés, Gamora s'installa à ses côtés.

« Je vous croyais peu amatrice des sessions de méditation avec moi, tenta-t-il avec l'espoir de la décourager.

– Il faut croire que les temps changent. »

Il n'insista pas, n'étant pas d'humeur à ça. Il se força à retrouver un certain calme intérieur pour reprendre sa méditation. Gamora ne loupa pas le fait qu'il restât cette fois-ci bien ancré au sol.

La méditation s'effectua en silence. Gamora avait posé une main à terre et se laissait guider par ses sensations tactiles. Petit à petit elle se sentit capable de dénombrer les arbres qui les entouraient, les animaux qui parcouraient la forêt. Elle étendit son radar jusqu'à la ville d'un côté, la mer, de l'autre. Elle l'amplifia jusqu'au volcan, imposant mastodonte de pierre dont la masse était trop colossale à sonder. Elle s'y frotta malgré tout, rechercha par ses simples sensations terrestres la présence de la prison qu'elle avait visitée. Elle chercha à la percevoir comme un caveau creusé dans le flanc de la montagne, un trou de métal habité par quelques dizaines de gardes.

Elle s'adonnait pleinement à l'exercice, mais la prison ne fut pas ce qui titilla ses sens.

Elle ressentit plutôt une présence diffuse. Comme une bulle creuse, un appendice étranger au reste du volcan qui logeait en son sein. Une oasis d'énergie dans un océan de pierre. Elle crut y percevoir un pouls pomper, un fragment de vie.

Plus elle s'y forçait, plus la nature de l'anomalie lui échappait. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux.

« Je sais, déclara alors le maître de l'Air.

– V... vous le ressentez ?

– Oui, depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Gamora.

– Aucune idée.

– Il faut prévenir les autres.

– Pour leur dire quoi ? »

La maîtresse se leva, le prince l'observa sans l'imiter.

« Quelque chose réside dans ce volcan, Odinson.

– Ce peut être une bulle d'air, pour ce qu'on en sait.

– Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Cette énergie...

– Est pour l'instant inoffensive.

– ... est vivante. »

Les deux maîtres se toisèrent un instant. Gamora observa Loki, son attitude, sa respiration. Elle le sonda silencieusement, cherchant à évaluer s'il lui cachait des éléments. Même les meilleurs menteurs ne pouvaient pleinement contrôler leurs réactions physiques lorsqu'ils tentaient de tromper.

Elle l'inspecta ainsi quelques secondes encore, mais elle ne découvrit rien qui lui permettait de déclarer s'il cherchait à la manipuler. Sa tension était normale, son agacement, palpable. Loki semblait sincèrement ne rien suspecter dans ce volcan qui mérite d'être dévoilé aux autres mentors.

« J'irai les prévenir, avec ou sans vous, » finit-elle par annoncer.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Et qu'est-ce qu'on en faisait, de son opinion, à lui ?

À contre-cœur il se leva et lui emboîta le pas.


	35. Éclosion

Salutations !

Je me rends compte que ce chapitre commence un peu vite, pour rappel, Tony et Peter s'entraînent à nouveau ensemble et Gamora a senti un truc chelou dans le volcan et décide, avec Loki, d'en parler aux autres. On est à jour ? Alors bonne lecture !

_Itsme __: ma fidèle, tu louperas pas un seul chapitre, pas vrai ? :3 faudra que je te fasse une dédicace ___spéciale un jour_, que je t'envoie un exemplaire imprimé, ou que sais-je ! Tant d'enthousiasme, ça me fait toujours aussi chaud au cœur :D __Après, on va pas se mentir, le personnage de Loki est un _chouille_ compliqué. Même moi je sais pas ce qu'il a en tête. J'espère aussi le découvrir au prochain Livre, celui de l'Air x) (ouais j'en chie, c'est chaud). Et il arrive tout bientôt, le Livre de l'Air ! Au chapitre 36 pour être exacte ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 34 - Éclosion**

« Vous êtes sûre ? »

Gamora quitta sa position accroupie pour faire face à Steve qui la toisait d'un air inquiet. Ils étaient sur le flanc du volcan.

« C'est diffus, mais c'est bien là, » confirma-t-elle.

Steve interrogea le prince de l'Air du regard, ce dernier soupira.

« C'est une signature énergétique faible et stable. Elle a un peu grossi ces derniers jours, mais rien qui ne nécessite un affolement général.

– Stark affirmait que le volcan était éteint, songea le capitaine à haute voix. Ça ne peut pas être du magma.

– Je n'en suis pas certaine, confia Gamora. C'est comme une poche dont je peux discerner les contours mais pas ce qu'elle contient, la matière est trop intangible. Ce n'est pas de la roche. »

Steve se frotta le menton dans un geste de réflexion.

« Je vais en parler à Tony, peut-être que ses détecteurs auront senti quelque chose. Continuez à chercher. »

* * *

Le capitaine retrouva le milliardaire en fin de journée : il revenait avec l'Avatar. Malgré la distance à laquelle ils s'aperçurent, Steve aurait juré sentir Tony se crisper.

Au moins, il n'avait pas fait demi-tour.

Steve attendit que Peter se réfugie dans la cuisine pour faire part à Tony de la situation. Sans gaîté de cœur, l'ingénieur mena la marche vers son laboratoire.

« Si le volcan devait faire des siennes, j'aurais tous les clignotants en alerte.

– Et vos détecteurs à esprits ? suggéra Steve qui tentait de déchiffrer – sans succès – plusieurs tableaux lumineux aux codes et couleurs énigmatiques.

– Pareil, ils en ont pas loupé un seul depuis treize ans. »

Il ajusta malgré tous quelques boutons et autres résistances, avant d'enfin oser regarder Steve dans le bleu des yeux.

« De toi à moi, Gamora est bien plus capable de te dire ce qui se passe là-bas que mes détecteurs et sismographes les plus perfectionnés. C'est à elle que tu devrais te fier.

– Elle a ma confiance, soutint Steve. Mais vous avez des capacités dont elle ne dispose pas. Seriez-vous capable de ressentir du magma sous la roche ?

– Tu sais à quelle profondeur c'est censé être, le magma ? Je te dirai s'il sort de terre. Là, je le sentirai. »

Le soldat se força à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Cela méritait au moins d'être explicite.

« Où en est Peter de sa maîtrise du Feu ? enchaîna le soldat.

– Il le maîtrise.

– Quand pensez-vous que nous puissions partir ? »

Moment de flottement. Tony se détourna.

« Je ne sais pas.

– Comment ça ? s'étonna Steve.

– C'est une mauvaise idée.

– Qu'est-ce qui est une mauvaise idée ?

– Je refuse de le laisser à Loki. »

Le soldat dévisagea Tony de stupéfaction.

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance, expliqua l'ingénieur, c'est hors de question de le laisser seul avec lui.

– On l'a déjà évoqué...

– On n'a rien évoqué du tout, t'as imposé ta décision mais je m'y oppose.

– Refuser de laisser Peter s'entraîner avec Loki, c'est explicitement se mettre en conflit avec lui. On n'a pas assez d'éléments p-

– Quoi, tu veux qu'il s'en prenne à Peter pour avoir "plus d'éléments" ?

– Ça n'est pas-

– Ça n'arrivera pas, pas tant que je serai là.

– Tony, il est évident qu'on ne laissera pas Peter seul avec Loki ! Il sera sous surveillance constante, la nôtre, et celle du SHIELD.

– Tu crois qu'il va faire quoi, l'archer, si Loki décide d'en faire qu'à sa tête ?

– Doutez de Barton si vous le souhaitez, mais ayez confiance en nous ! Il n'arrivera rien à Peter.

– Est-ce que t'as seulement l'intention de lui dire ?

– À Peter ? »

À nouveau, l'incertitude plana. Tony n'allait pas aimer la réponse que Steve avait mûrement réfléchie :

« Non. Cela ne ferait qu'altérer son apprentissage. »

Tony s'éloigna, excédé.

« Ça ne serait lui faire aucune faveur, insista le soldat, vous voulez qu'il doute de Loki avant même d'avoir commencé à le côtoyer ?

– Si ça peut lui permettre de se protéger, oui, sans hésitation !

– On n'est même pas sûr que Loki représente un réel danger !

– J'ai pas envie d'attendre pour le savoir !

– Le solstice est dans moins d'un mois, le temps nous est compté. Si l'Avatar est prêt, nous devons partir.

– Et laisser sans protection la Nation du Feu avec un trou spirituel dans son volcan ? accusa Tony.

– Cette anomalie est peut-être là parce que l'Avatar est ici. Si nous partons, elle pourrait se résorber.

– T'en as aucune idée.

– C'est pour ça que je sollicite votre avis !

– Pour changer ! »

Tony étouffa soudain sa colère, amenant Steve à se retourner.

Une tête brune dépassait du bas des escaliers.

Le soldat imita l'industriel en ravalant son agacement. Avec précaution, Peter pénétra dans le laboratoire et interrogea les hommes du regard.

« Tu nous as entendu ? demanda la voix à présent posée du soldat.

– J'ai surtout senti les murs vibrer. »

Le garçon alla s'asseoir sur la chaise libre du milliardaire, tournoya dessus insoucieusement. Ses maîtres s'étaient enfermés dans un silence de plomb.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » finit par questionner l'enfant.

Steve osa un regard vers l'ingénieur, qui ne lui répondit que par son dédain habituel.

« Gamora et Loki ont ressenti quelque chose dans le volcan, expliqua-t-il.

– De la lave ?

– Une énergie. Je voulais juste recueillir l'avis de Tony. »

Ce dernier croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste d'irritation peu masquée.

« C'était un avis bruyant, » commenta le garçon.

Il se surprenait encore de la capacité de ses maîtres à s'énerver sous quelque prétexte que ce soit. Comment est-ce que cette histoire de volcan pouvait les avoir mené à hausser le ton ? Les deux hommes n'ajoutaient rien, Peter se convainc sans mal qu'il avait mis fin à la querelle.

« Je peux aller voir ? » s'enquit l'enfant.

Steve hésita. Sans réaction du maître du Feu, il acquiesça :

« Je t'emmènerai au volcan demain, reposes-toi pour ce soir. »

L'atmosphère ne semblait pas encline à s'améliorer, ainsi Steve décida de s'en tenir à ça.

« Je retourne au palais, bonne nuit vous deux. »

Et sur un dernier signe de la main de Peter, le soldat disparut.

Ce qui ne suffit pas à sortir Tony de son air renfrogné.

« Vous n'arrivez vraiment pas à vous entendre, » constata le garçon.

Tony grommela. Il n'avait ni l'envie, ni le besoin d'aborder le sujet.

« Ça en vaut vraiment la peine ? continua-t-il.

– Commence pas Pete.

– Quoi, à chercher à améliorer les choses ?

– À te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas. »

L'expression du garçon se durcit. Non seulement son mentor ne faisait aucun effort, mais il semblait en plus activement chercher à éviter tout progrès.

« Moi je pense que tu te cherches juste une excuse, lâcha Peter.

– Pardon ? »

Tony abandonna sa console lumineuse pour lui adresser un regard délibérément sidéré.

« Tu te trouves une excuse pour être en colère, accusa l'Avatar. Tu ne sais pas faire sans.

– Attention, tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu parles.

– Tu refuses de reconnaître que sans colère, le Feu serait moins destructeur.

– Parce que ça n'a rien à voir !

– Tu ne veux même pas essayer !

– On en a déjà parlé ! Je crois que je le saurais, ok ? Si le Feu pouvait soigner, crois-moi que je serais au courant.

– C'était quand la dernière fois que tu n'étais pas en colère ?

– Ça doit remonter à avant que je me fasse donner une leçon par un impertinent.

– Tu te caches, déclara Peter, tu te cherches des prétextes. D'abord l'Eau, puis la Terre, Gamora, maintenant Steve-

– Ça suffit.

– -c'est comme une drogue, tu as peur de t'en passer. Alors que je suis sûr que sans ça, tu pourrais faire des miracles.

– Je vais entreprendre celui de te faire taire pour ce soir. »

Peter toisa son mentor. Sa désapprobation était explicite, Tony la soutint sans sourciller.

« Tu pourrais faire plus que ça. »

Sur ce dernier commentaire, le garçon tourna les talons. Tony l'observa s'en aller, incrédule sur ce qu'il venait de lui lâcher.

* * *

Steve récupéra l'Avatar le lendemain matin, et accompagnés de Loki, Gamora et Natasha, ils gravirent le volcan. Arrivés sur une large saillie ils s'arrêtèrent, Peter et Gamora posèrent une main à terre. La maîtresse guida le disciple dans l'exercice, de longues minutes s'écoulèrent.

Loki les observait en silence, Steve et Natasha échangeaient à voix basse. Ils considéraient qu'ils devaient en informer Thor, Rhodes, peut-être réfléchir à un plan d'évacuation de la ville. Ils passèrent en revue l'artillerie dont ils disposaient, envisagèrent différentes possibilités selon le scénario qui se préparait.

Peter ne les entendait pas. Il était plongé dans sa méditation, s'abandonnait aux sensations terrestres qui l'envahissaient. Le volcan était un tout solide et uniforme, géant de marbre aux contours réguliers. Il plongea en son cœur, transporté par les lignes directrices du granite, s'éloignant de la surface à mesure qu'il se laissait aller en profondeur.

La singularité lui sauta aux sens.

Comme un trou noir d'énergie, il ne ressentit plus que ça. C'était un pulsar plein de chaleur et de tourment, une aura sombre, abîmée. Il était là, il était immense, grondant au centre du volcan. Peter le perçut comme une gifle d'énergie.

Il se recula vivement, haletant.

Les quatre adultes le dévisagèrent avec stupeur.

« Qu'as-tu ressenti ? » pressa Gamora.

Peter fixa sa maîtresse avec effroi. Ne l'avait-elle pas perçu ? Comment pouvait-elle, la chose était énorme ! Il en émanait une plainte bruyante, détresse qui résonnait encore dans la poitrine de Peter, il suffoquait. Steve s'agenouilla à ses côtés, il chercha à se montrer rassurant :

« Respire, doucement. »

Le soldat lui indiqua un souffle à suivre : inspirer, calmement, expirer, lentement. Peter peinait à l'imiter.

« Ça a grossi, » souffla soudain Loki.

Le prince avait la tête baissée, les sens aux aguets. Il tendait l'oreille comme s'il cherchait à capter une fréquence mal définie.

« Non, c'est en train de grossir, corrigea-t-il.

– Ça bouge, confirma Gamora. Je crois... que ça remonte. »

Steve, une main sur l'épaule de Peter qui quêtait toujours la moindre parcelle d'oxygène, adressa un regard entendu à Natasha.

« Je vais prévenir Thor et évacuer la ville, annonça-t-elle, et elle disparut en aval de la montagne.

– À quoi a-t-on à faire ? » questionna Steve à l'assemblée.

Gamora et Loki restèrent muets. La réponse à cette question, encore, leur échappait.

Soudain le sol trembla, séisme furtif, inattendu. Les tremblements cessèrent aussi vite qu'ils apparurent.

Peter perçut ces tremblements comme une clameur de détresse. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il fut incapable de répondre aux sollicitations de ses mentors, un nœud lui coupait la gorge.

Le sol trembla encore, sensiblement plus longtemps que la première fois.

Un grondement sourd commençait à se faire entendre, à peine discernable sous le lourd tumulte des tremblements de la terre.

Peter sentait la parole lui échapper, l'effroi le gagner à mesure que cela se rapprochait.

Une énergie dévorante qui entrait directement en échos avec la sienne. La communication était bruitée, indistincte et sourde, mais la ligne établie, les émotions connectées. La chose répondait à l'appel de Peter, elle s'éveillait sous son toucher. Elle grondait sa venue, inéluctable. Il pouvait la sentir s'approcher.

Steve suggéra qu'ils quittent le volcan, Peter le retint par la manche, il était impossible qu'il parte. Il devait rester.

Le sol trembla plus fort encore, le sommet du volcan vibra. Paniquée, Gamora alerta : il fallait partir.

Le cratère sauta.

Volcan en éruption.

Sous une explosion de cendres et de poussières, le sommet de la montagne disparut dans un champignon de fumée opaque insondable. La nuée de cendres s'éleva dans les airs.

D'énormes roches furent éjectées. Les débris transpercèrent le ciel et tombèrent en chute libre vers la ville. Il commençait à pleuvoir des montagnes de granite sur la cité.

Steve urgea Gamora d'agir.

La roche était trop loin, elle était impuissante.

Loki en prit la responsabilité.

Il bondit dans les airs, fusa jusqu'au plus gros des rochers célestes. Il rattrapa le projectile en vol, accompagna sa chute un instant. Il se positionna sur le côté, et d'une impulsion bien placée, dévia sa course vers l'océan. La pierre plongea droit dans l'eau, coula à pic.

Déjà Loki était reparti dans les airs à la poursuite du prochain rocher à détourner. Éclair blanc bondissant dans un ciel noircit de débris.

Il dévia les plus grosses pierres, généra du vent pour disperser les plus fines, mais il fut très vite dépassé. La ville était trop grande, la pluie de roches trop importante.

Il abandonna l'idée de détourner un rocher plus gros que les autres, trop loin et déjà presque là. Lorsque soudain le rocher explosa. La pierre finit sa chute en de fins débris inoffensifs. Une boule d'électricité apparut derrière les décombres.

Thor.

Il maniait un marteau, de fins éclairs bleus crépitaient le long de son arme et de ses avant-bras. Il rejoignit son cadet.

« Prends le flanc ouest, je m'occupe du nord. »

Loki acquiesça.

Et les deux frères repartirent à l'assaut.

* * *

La chaleur atteignit progressivement les maîtres restés sur le flanc du volcan. Le nuage de cendres commençait à retomber, la neige noire aurait tôt fait de les envelopper. Gamora tendit deux mains en avant, et d'un mouvement sec les abattit sur les côtés. Le nuage de poussière se fendit en deux, s'écoula de part et d'autres des trois maîtres qu'il épargna. Le sommet du volcan abîmé se dévoilait sous sa robe poivrée.

Peter suffoquait.

Une ombre se distinguait. Informe, elle avançait en mouvements lents, fébriles.

Une lueur pourpre transparaissait, éclats diffus intermittents. Ces éclairs violacés dessinaient plus nettement la forme à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. Grande, lourde, elle finit par complètement se dévoiler.

Un dragon.

Une patte griffue après l'autre, il descendait de son cratère. Le sol tremblait à chacun de ses pas. Ses quatre membres reptiliens se regroupaient autour d'un long corps effilé, serpent de trois mètres de haut et sept de long. Deux larges ailes recroquevillées à ses flancs, comme atrophiées. Une crinière en pagaille, des cornes recourbées. Une gueule éclairée de deux yeux jaunes aux iris noirs, ornée d'une mâchoire aux longues et fines canines.

Le dragon grognait. Vibrations sourdes à en faire frémir les os. Il progressait, lentement, maladroitement. Il titubait une fois sur deux. Ses narines s'ouvraient et se fermaient irrégulièrement, sa gueule produisait des flammes roses et malades. Sa peau écaillée était irrégulière, parfois violâtre, parfois noire, à certains endroits il était recouvert de magma. La lave gouttait de ses ailes repliées. Il s'ébroua une fois, projetant des gouttes ardentes autour de lui.

Il chancela en direction des mentors.

Steve et Gamora restèrent pétrifiés d'effroi. Ils ne virent pas le garçon s'avancer.

Peter avait les yeux rivés dans ceux du dragon. L'angoisse et la détresse le possédait, échos directs aux lamentations de la créature mythique.

L'Avatar continua de s'approcher même lorsque le dragon se stoppa. Le reptile éleva son long cou en hauteur, transperçant son interlocuteur du regard. Ses babines frémirent, se retroussèrent sur des dents hostiles et acérées.

Il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

« Peter ! » lâcha Gamora lorsqu'elle en prit conscience.

Le dragon ouvrit la gueule et une lueur rose s'alluma au fond de son gosier.

Peter resta paralysé.

Soudain des flammes jaunes et rouges tombèrent du ciel. À leur suite, Tony atterrit.

Entre le garçon et le dragon.

Dernier rempart de l'Avatar.

Le dragon cracha son feu, Tony fit vibrer le sien. Les flammes jaunes et rouges rencontrèrent les roses, le brasier envahit l'air et l'espace, se diffusa dans l'atmosphère. Tony cessa son attaque dès que le feu violet du dragon s'évanouit, la bête fit claquer sa langue de reptile encore mal réveillée.

Peter se sentit reculer, Gamora le rappelait à elle. Alors il sortit de sa paralysie, et hurla :

« Tony ! »

Le maître se retourna.

« Soigne-le, je t'en prie. »

Il dévisagea son disciple qui luttait contre Gamora. Elle l'empêchait de s'enfuir, il implorait :

« Tu peux le guérir ! S'il te plaît, aide-le ! »

Le dragon se rabroua, l'ingénieur fut immédiatement ramené à la réalité. La gueule pleine de dents s'ouvrit à nouveau et le feu s'en déversa. Tony para de ses propres flammes lumineuses, dispersa le déluge violacé tout autour d'eux. Le feu du dragon dura plus longtemps. Il se faisait plus chaud, plus puissant, Tony força sa maîtrise pour parvenir à rivaliser. Il commençait à se sentir dépassé lorsqu'enfin le torrent cessa. Les flammes pourpres s'atténuèrent.

Le dragon se vivifiait, Tony ne parviendrait pas à parer une troisième attaque.

« Je t'en prie Tony ! suppliait encore Peter. Oublie ta colère... oublie ta colère et soigne-le. »

Tony n'y réfléchit pas par deux fois.

Il brandit ses mains en avant, piocha dans ses ressources les plus profondes et s'y abandonna.

Le feu jaillit de ses doigts, il hurla.

Plus chaud, plus violent que jamais auparavant, il déversa sur le dragon toute l'énergie qu'il possédait dans un panache jaune aveuglant.

Le dragon tourna la tête qu'il protégea de son aile.

Tony avançait, il déferlait une nuée incendiaire. La chaleur satura l'air, fournaise infernale.

Gamora généra un mur de terre protecteur, Steve dégaina un bouclier de glace qu'il s'efforça à maintenir entier.

Le dragon grogna son mécontentement, il recula de quelques pas.

Tony maintint son flot endiablé, visait la tête de la bête mais l'enveloppait en entier. Le dragon sous le déluge rugit, Tony rappela ses mains à lui, effectua un furtif mouvement en huit incliné et les brandit à nouveau.

Des éclairs fusèrent de ses doigts.

Les décharges jaunes frappèrent le dragon au flanc, à l'aile et au visage. La bête rugit de douleur, elle se détourna, maladroitement sortit ses ailes.

Les éclairs vrombirent encore, par dizaines ils se succédèrent et fouettèrent la créature. Le dragon se dressa sur ses quatre pâtes en déployant ses membres volants, il chercha un peu d'élan avant le premier battement. Fastidieusement, il s'éleva dans les airs.

Sous un dernier rugissement contrarié, il disparut dans l'orage de cendres.

Tony cessa ses attaques dès lors que la bête fut hors de vue.

Il soupira, essoufflé.

Il se retourna. Ses coéquipiers sortaient de leur refuge.

Peter, dans les bras de Gamora, était en pleurs.


	36. Éveil

Salutations camarades !

Une question me turlupine. Lorsque l'ennemi est, admettons, un virus de grande ampleur, quelle est la réponse apportée par notre groupe de super-héros préféré ? C'est pas comme si les muscles et l'adrénaline pouvait y faire grand chose, pas vrai ? La réponse est venue de mon petit-frère (alias "ma muse", j'en profite pour préciser que beaucoup d'idées de cette histoire sont à son crédit, gloire à lui), et selon lui, deux trois boules en vibranium toutes droites extraites du Wakanda dans la bouche et pouf, retour sur pieds. Mais surtout, avec des génies comme M. Stark, Dr Banner ou même Peter, un antidote aux allures de diffuseur d'ambiance aurait été trouvé en quelques heures.

... et un méchant avec un masque en acier ou un bras en moins en aurait profité pour transformer la moitié de la population en alligator, mais ça c'est autre chose !

Tout ça pour dire, en attendant le febreze de la salvation, prenez soin de vous, de votre entourage, et profitez d'être à la maison pour saigner ce site jusqu'à la moelle !

Et bon, j'arrête de gagner du temps... mais je suis pas complètement satisfaite de ce chapitre ^^' ceci étant dit, je ne pouvais pas vous faire attendre une semaine de plus (surtout vu le passage avec lequel on s'est arrêté la dernière fois, une coupure pareille c'est presque criminel) alors sans plus de délai... la suite, je suppose !

_Itsme : Je sais, désolée, cette attente était complètement injuste et je m'en veux un peu d'avoir pris si longtemps ! C'était la coupure du sadisme, je te l'accorde ^^' Et alors le dragon qui sort du volcan, j'avoue je me suis fais plaisir xD mais ma muse a validé, alors... Dans les semaines à venir je devrais avoir du temps pour écrire (sans déc x)), il faudra juste que je trouve aussi la motivation pour corriger pour espérer tenir le rythme..! _

_hanabatake : Et tu n'étais pas bien loin, je m'en doutais va :D ahah j'ai réussi à te surprendre avec mon dragon \o/ mais alors, quelles étaient ces spéculations, je veux savoir ! Et alors figure-toi que le coup de Loki qui part balader, c'est vrai que c'était le plus facile à gérer, mais sur le coup pas fait exprès xD l'histoire gère ça toute seule, que veux-tu... ^^ merci en tout cas de toujours répondre présente :)  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 35 - Éveil**

Tony restait hébété.

Les larmes de Peter n'avaient rien d'un caprice d'enfant. Il se tenait le ventre de douleur, Gamora lui parlait à voix basse pour tenter de l'apaiser. Il ne l'entendait pas, dans sa tête raisonnait uniquement la plainte du dragon. Il aurait aimé être étanche à son mal-être, ignorer sa souffrance et continuer comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, mais il avait été en communication directe avec lui, lié sans détour à sa plus intime détresse.

Son ventre s'était serré, comme si cette énergie noire et corrompue s'était logée dans son estomac et le lui avait retourné. Il avait du mal à respirer.

Il ne sentit pas que le sol, sous ses pieds, continuait à trembler.

Au sommet du cratère, de la lave commençait à gicler.

Les trois mentors le constatèrent avec effroi.

« Pouvez-vous la maîtriser ? demanda Steve à Tony.

– C'est de la roche en fusion, pas du feu.

– Gamora ?

– Non, c'est trop liquide.

– Travaillez ensemble, trouvez un moyen. Je vais évacuer Peter. »

Mais lorsque le soldat voulut saisir le garçon, ce dernier se recula. Il constata alors le magma qui creusait son chemin hors du cratère.

« Il faut faire quelque chose.

– Tu n'es pas en état, déclara le capitaine, viens avec moi.

– Je peux me rendre utile ! »

Steve resta coi une seconde devant cette soudaine détermination. Peter insista :

« Je veux aider !

– Allez-y Steve, intervint Gamora, au moindre souci on l'évacue. »

Le soldat avisa Peter une dernière fois. L'enfant s'était redressé, larmes mal séchées, il semblait tenir debout. Malgré sa réticence, Steve acquiesça et demanda à Gamora la voie rapide pour rejoindre la ville. La maîtresse de la Terre accepta, et une fois le soldat paré, elle frappa du pied au sol. Une colonne de terre jaillit sous le soldat qui fut propulsé dans les airs. Après un vol de quelques secondes, il plongea directement dans la mer.

Les trois maîtres restés sur le volcan observèrent le magma progresser. Visqueux, il était relativement lent, mais avançait, fatidiquement, vers la ville en contrebas. Ils devaient en dévier la trajectoire.

Ils tentèrent de s'en rapprocher mais la chaleur fut vite intolérable. Tony tenta d'en évacuer le maximum ; il fut rapidement débordé. À cette distance les maîtres de la Terre ne parvenaient pas à manipuler le fluide pâteux, matière inaccessible. Ils creusèrent des fossés mais le magma ne s'y infiltra pas, érigèrent des murs mais il les avala, continuait en ligne droite, ignorant reliefs et tranchés, force indomptable appelé par la gravité, et la ville, en contrebas.

Soudain des flammes rouges se matérialisèrent, Wanda atterrit avec habileté. Elle se joignit au groupe pour tenter de dévier le flux destructeur qui persistait à gagner du terrain. Mais la petite équipe reculait, peu puissante à endiguer son écoulement...

* * *

Lorsque Steve remonta à la surface de l'eau, il entraîna avec lui une grande vague sans remous. Il se tint à son sommet, la transporta bien plus loin que le rivage, fit monter les eaux sur les rives de la cité du Feu. Le fluide s'infiltra dans les rues, les jardins et les habitations, il éteignit les braises au sol et quelques débuts d'incendies. Le soldat emporta l'eau aussi loin qu'il lui fut possible, mais beaucoup de bâtiments encore restaient en proie aux flammes.

Steve parla à voix haute :

« Loki, où êtes-vous ? J'ai besoin d'un appui aérien. »

Personne ne se manifesta. Le soldat ne s'en formalisa pas – le contraire l'aurait étonné. Il décida d'explorer la ville, la plupart des habitations s'étaient vidées, certains navires au port prenaient le large. L'évacuation, au moins, semblait être menée avec efficacité.

Steve éteignit quelques autres départs de feu, mais il se trouva bien impuissant à couvrir l'entièreté de la capitale que la pluie de braises ardentes n'avait pas épargnée. Et puis le maître de l'Air le rejoignit, sa tenue blanche noircie de cendres. Steve l'accueillit avec soulagement.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide.

– Je vous ai entendu, confirma le prince, la cavalerie arrive.

– Vous... la cavalerie ? »

Un bruit de moteur bourdonna derrière les habitations. Steve leva les yeux : un avion surgit des cieux. L'engin dépassa les deux maîtres pour survoler l'océan, à son bord, James Rhodes en tenue d'aviateur.

Reconnaissant, Steve remercia le prince de l'Air. Le volcan avait fini d'expulser son cratère, la pluie de rochers avait cessé et réservait, au pire, des débris gros comme le poing. Le capitaine demanda au prince de rejoindre les autres, sur le volcan. Loki accepta, et d'un bon, il s'envola.

L'avion à hélice opérait un demi-tour à l'horizon, Steve avait atteint le bord de mer et se préparait. Il s'avança dans l'eau, généra un mouvement circulaire régulier. Lorsque l'avion fut à portée il accéléra le tourbillon et s'éleva dans les airs, il attrapa la coque du bolide au passage et investit les ailes du cuirassé. Avec un peu de givre, il ancra son pied au métal des ailes superposées. Il indiqua à Rhodes de voler au plus bas vers l'océan, le Général s'exécuta.

L'avion vola en rase-mottes au-dessus de la mer d'huile, suffisamment bas pour que Steve puisse tendre la main et s'y tremper les doigts. L'eau défilait à toute vitesse sous les deux hommes, le maître de l'Eau fit signe au pilote de remonter. Progressivement, l'avion gagna en altitude.

Alors, la mer s'éleva avec eux. Aimantée par la main du soldat toujours tendue vers les flots, les vagues se soulevèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles se détachent de leur berceau. Gigantesque flaque d'eau en équilibre.

James Rhodes ajusta leur trajectoire, il mit le cap vers la ville. Steve gardait sa concentration pleinement acquise à sa marre d'eau en lévitation. Au moins aussi large que l'avion et certainement aussi longue, la citerne survola la ville. Précautionneusement, il relâcha sa pression. La bulle en suspension se délita petit à petit, semant derrière elle une fine pluie d'eau salée.

Ils survolèrent des hameaux, des rues désertées et même un bout de la forêt ; l'eau s'écoula et rencontra du bois calciné, calma au moins un temps la furie incendiaire qui embrasait l'île dans son entièreté. Lorsque la dernière goutte fut versée, d'un commun accord les deux hommes recommencèrent.

* * *

Loki retrouva les maîtres sur le volcan, Thor était déjà là. Ils avaient reculé jusqu'au pied de la montagne, le magma poursuivait son inexorable avancée, la ville n'était qu'à quelques pas derrière eux. Le Seigneur s'adressa aux maîtres du Feu et de la Terre :

« Ce n'est pas de la roche, ce n'est pas du feu, c'est les deux en même temps. Si nous voulons maîtriser cette coulée nous devons maîtriser la même chose, ensemble. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le Seigneur adopta une posture très terrienne. Jambes écartées, genoux pliés, il manipula le magma comme l'aurait fait un maître de la Terre.

La lave ne broncha pas, cinq centimètres de plus furent grignotés.

Gamora imita le Seigneur. Ensemble ils reproduisirent les mêmes mouvements.

La lave frémit, une petite partie, mollement, se détourna.

Tony et Wanda adoptèrent à leur tour cette posture si peu familière. Ils observèrent la danse répétée par la mercenaire et le Seigneur, et simultanément, ils la reproduisirent. Peter suivit le mouvement. Il ne savait pas trop s'il manipulait la Terre ou le Feu, sans doute un peu des deux.

Enfin, la lave dérailla. Elle quitta son lit, se détourna vers le côté. Immédiatement Gamora creusa une nouvelle tranchée qui s'ouvrit jusqu'à la mer.

Les maîtres opérèrent leur sortilège, sous l'air rafraîchissant du prince en blanc qui solidifiait quelques fuites de lave, petit à petit la coulée bifurqua. Elle s'engouffra dans le canal, de temps en temps souhaitait en sortir pour rejoindre le chemin le plus court vers le bas. Mais les maîtres lutèrent. Ils continrent la langue ardente dans son nouveau linceul, dévièrent sa trajectoire pour qu'elle finisse, doucement, sa course en mer.

Au contact avec l'eau une épaisse fumée blanche s'échappa, vapeur d'eau bouillante que Loki chassa immédiatement.

La chorégraphie dura.

La lave s'écoulait continuellement du cratère encore en éruption, le moindre relâchement amenait le fluide visqueux à s'échapper de sa déviation pour repartir à l'assaut. Les maîtres persistèrent. Toute la journée, un bout de la nuit, l'écoulement s'éternisa.

Le ballet aérien, en contrebas, avait cessé. Rhodes et Rogers avait éteint les incendies, la ville, vide, plongea doucement dans l'obscurité. Seul le magma ardent éclairait d'un orange infatigable les ouvriers à l'œuvre. Steve se joignit au chantier, ses jets d'eau glacée aidèrent à condenser la lave récalcitrante. Les maîtres du Feu imitèrent ceux de la Terre, les maîtres de la Terre apprirent à manipuler le Feu. Harmonie des deux nations dans une maîtrise commune : celle de la lave.

Petit à petit, la coulée perdit en chaleur. En surface elle commençait à se solidifier, elle perdait de son éclat orangé pour devenir noire. Le robinet au sommet faiblissait. Lorsque, dans la nuit sombre, la lune devint plus lumineuse que la roche en fusion, ils surent qu'ils avaient gagné.

Une fois convaincu que le danger était contenu, ils battirent en retraite.

Exténués.

* * *

Dans le palais du Seigneur, les maîtres s'étaient affalés dans des canapés rembourrés d'un beau salon.

« Un dragon... » songea alors Thor à haute voix.

Le Seigneur circula derrière le fauteuil où Steve était assis, légèrement avancé, les coudes sur les genoux. Il effleura d'une main la banquette de Loki et Gamora, cette dernière soutenant sa tête d'une main accoudée au dossier, le prince de l'Air avait le dos courbé, la tête baissée. Il s'arrêta au niveau du canapé où Peter s'était recroquevillé, genoux repliés, et Tony affaissé, la tête en arrière. Il fit face au fauteuil de Wanda, au côté duquel James Rhodes était appuyé.

« Vous devez partir, » annonça calmement le souverain.

Quelques paires d'yeux le questionnèrent.

« L'activité spirituelle est troublée plus que nous puissions l'imaginer. Il vous faut poursuivre l'entraînement de l'Avatar et résoudre cette crise au plus tôt. »

Steve osa un regard vers l'ingénieur, ce dernier détourna le sien avec fatigue. Il tenta sa chance auprès de Gamora qui hocha doucement la tête. À ses côtés, Loki ne répondit pas.

« Nous partons, affirma le capitaine.

– Demain, » coupa Tony, le regard toujours ailleurs.

Même sans vouloir en désigner la raison, ses camarades tout de suite comprirent.

À ses côtés, Peter s'était endormi.

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas laissé à Peter le luxe d'une nuit complète. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever lorsqu'ils le réveillèrent pour embarquer à bord du dirigeable Stark.

Avant le départ, Thor prit Loki à partie. Le prince, pour une fois, ne résista pas.

« Mon frère, j'aurais aimé me joindre à vous pour rendre visite à Père et Mère, mais je dois reconstruire ma cité et protéger mes sujets. S'il te plaît, salue-les de ma part. »

La lourde main du guerrier saisit la frêle épaule de son cadet, il la pressa avec un sourire affectueux.

« Sois bon avec l'Avatar, ajouta le guerrier. Je compte sur toi pour être un formidable mentor de l'Air. »

Loki ne répondit pas.

Sur le pas du ballon, Steve saluait Natasha. Elle lui souhaitait bonne chance pour la suite.

« Merci Natasha. J'espère que nous nous serons amenés à nous recroiser.

– Je n'en doute pas. »

Sur un dernier sourire elle hésita, avant d'ajouter :

« Veillez les uns sur les autres. »

Le capitaine eut un hochement de tête entendu.

À quelques pas de là, Gamora profitait de ses derniers moments avec Peter Quill. Pour lui, la grande vie s'achevait, il devait quitter la demeure Stark pour retrouver les Gardiens. Gamora lui souhaita bon voyage d'un baiser sur la joue.

À ses commandes, Tony attendait patiemment qu'ils se mettent en route. Les adieux terminés, il fit chauffer les moteurs et rapidement, l'île abîmée du Feu disparut derrière l'horizon.

Comme il en prit l'habitude, Steve réunit ses coéquipiers autours de la table de commandement.

« Où est Peter ? questionna-t-il immédiatement.

– Couché, » répondit Gamora.

Un silence s'étira.

Steve saisit l'occasion pour aborder tout haut ce qui préoccupait tout le monde tout bas. Les dragons n'étaient pas éteints. Ce fait là, au moins, avait été dûment établi.

« Peter disait que le dragon était malade... Que voulait-il dire par là ?

– Ça n'était pas un rhume, si c'est votre question, répondit Loki.

– Il était imprégné d'une énergie hostile, intervint Gamora, similaire à celle que l'on retrouve chez les esprits noirs. Comme si cette substance sombre pourchassait tout ce qui n'était pas humain. En plus des esprits, elle s'attaquerait maintenant aux créatures légendaires... allant jusqu'à les ramener à la vie.

– Pensez-vous que le Feu aurait pu le soigner ?

– Je n'en sais rien, soupira Tony.

– Considérez-le, s'il vous plait. Peter est de toute évidence très sensible à ces énergies, on aurait tort de ne pas l'écouter. »

Il interpréta l'absence de réponse comme une approbation.

Il se doutait que la fatigue du groupe étouffât un peu les revendications de chacun – à moins qu'ils ne soient réellement en accord, pour une fois. Tous avaient un peu le regard ailleurs, l'attention diffuse. Steve les aurait bien félicité pour la gestion du volcan en éruption... Mais il se ravisa, considérant qu'il aurait été un peu creux de revenir dessus. S'ils parvenaient enfin à faire preuve de cohésion, il était inutile de le souligner.

« Le solstice est dans moins d'un mois, rappela-t-il néanmoins. Nous avons trois jours de vol pour le Temple de l'Air. Reposez-vous. »

De mous hochement de tête lui répondirent.

Une fois n'étant pas coutume, Steve décida qu'il écouterait son propre conseil et profiterait de ces trois jours en vol pour récupérer. Il osa espérer que leur séjour à l'Air soit moins agité.

Parfois, son optimisme virait au déni.

* * *

La journée s'écoula d'une pénible lenteur. Tony avait le regard dans le vague, l'océan à perte de vue. Il détestait ces moments d'atonie. Il aurait désespérément voulu s'occuper les idées, mais il ne pouvait penser à aucune distraction, aucun gadget avec lequel passer le temps, condamné à ruminer, comme prisonnier de ses pensées sombres.

Il se sentait mal.

S'il y avait bien une chose de que Tony savait maîtriser au moins autant que son bouc soigné, c'était sa maîtrise du Feu. Et il n'hésitait pas à s'en vanter, comme si le Feu était une autre de ses inventions. Il en connaissait les moindres subtilités, ses prolongements et ses limites – qu'il adorait repousser. Oui, il était un maître du Feu talentueux, Nick Fury n'avait pas fait appel à lui pour rien.

Alors comment expliquer qu'il se soit si royalement planté ?

Le contrôle lui avait échappé. Il l'avait perdu, et pour le remplacer il ne trouvait que cette odieuse sensation de confusion.

Il avait dérapé.

Malheureusement, le reconnaître ne semblait pas suffire pour y remédier. Alors, démuni, il attendait que ça passe. Priant à moitié pour que quelque chose le sorte de sa déplaisante réflexion.

Ce quelque chose fut Gamora. Elle vint le rejoindre à la barre de commandement et chuchota :

« Peter est réveillé. »

Trois mots. Phrase élémentaire qui sortit Tony de son aphasie. Sujet-verbe-complément qui alluma une lumière dans le sombre cachot de ses ruminations. Il regarda Gamora comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Manifestement consciente de ce qui le tourmentait, elle n'eut rien besoin d'ajouter.

Il quitta son tableau de bord.

Il toqua à la porte de la chambre, sans entendre de réponse, il la poussa. Peter était assis sur le bord du lit, ses cernes ne laissaient pas deviner qu'il venait d'enchaîner l'équivalent de deux nuits de sommeil. Tony sentit une boule se loger dans son estomac. En voilà, une sensation désagréable.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Peter hocha la tête. Il semblait moins surpris que fatigué.

L'ingénieur s'assit sans assurance à côté de lui et l'observa un instant. Avec ces traits tirés, on aurait pu doubler son âge.

« Je suis désolé. »

L'enfant fronça les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi Tony cherchait à s'excuser.

« Tu… comprenais ce dragon ? » explicita l'ingénieur.

Peter acquiesça.

« Tu ressentais sa douleur ?

– Oui.

– Alors je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. Toi, et lui. »

Peter secoua la tête de désapprobation. Il murmura :

« Je n'ai pas su vous aider. J'ai pas été à la hauteur.

– Tu… – l'ingénieur s'étouffa dans sa surprise. Peter, c'est moi qui n'ai pas été à la hauteur. »

Il ne s'étonnerait jamais assez de la dévotion du gamin.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu le soigner, ajouta-t-il.

– Tu as essayé ? » demanda Peter à mi-voix, comme s'il craignait de poser la question.

Et pour cause, Tony ne savait pas s'il préférait admettre être sourd ou incompétent. Il souffla :

« Oui, mais je n'ai pas réussi. »

Il aurait juré sentir Peter se détendre.

« Ça n'était pas facile, devina l'enfant.

– Non.

– Mais tu penses que c'est possible ?

– Je ne sais pas. »

Le fils de la Terre observa Tony un instant, avant d'adopter un sourire narquois.

« Tu arrives mieux à maîtriser ton énergie vitale que ta colère ? »

L'ingénieur cligna des yeux sur un terrible constat : Peter se moquait maintenant de lui.

« Je n'ai jamais essayé de maîtriser ma colère. Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin.

– Tu essaieras ? »

Une simple demande, rudimentaire, quantifiable, en apparence accessible même aux bambins : apprendre à maîtriser ses excès de colère. Cette colère qui l'avait toujours accompagné, cette plus perfide alliée... Il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas faire sans elle.

Il comprit enfin l'appel de Peter. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il douta de ses capacités à se surpasser. La maîtrise du Feu, des éclairs, de l'énergie, oui, sans problème. Mais la colère ? Pour la dompter il fallait qu'il se réinvente, qu'il apprenne à nouveau à marcher.

Pourtant, il n'hésita pas un instant lorsqu'il déclara que oui, il essaierait.

Un sourire naquît enfin sous ces affreuses cernes violettes.

« Viens manger maintenant, affirma l'ingénieur en se levant, si tu ne veux pas finir aussi maigre que ton maître de l'Air.

– J'ai entendu, » clama une voix vexée à l'autre bout du dirigeable.

Le milliardaire grimaça, et le rouge reprit pleinement possession des joues de Peter lorsqu'il se mit à glousser.


	37. Temple Mère

Salutations !

Je ne vois plus les jours passer moi, qu'on soit jeudi, dimanche ou mardi, ça ne change plus grand chose. Donc oui, pour peu j'allais pas voir qu'on était vendredi. Oui j'ai honte. Mais je suis là ! Fidèle au poste !

_Itsme__:__ oh mais t'es trop chou, après 36 chapitres tes reviews me vont toujours autant droit au cœur ! Ohlala si je peux t'apporter un peu de liberté pendant ce confinement, je vais m'attacher à publier toutes les semaines et pas plus tard ! J'ai encore pas mal de correction à faire (diantre ce que ce Livre de l'Air me donne des nœuds au cerveau), mais entre nous, je devrais trouver le temps de les relire, hein. Parce que sache, en tout cas, que je trouve le temps d'écrire. Oui, pour moi la fin approche ! Et je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse que si je le peux, j'accélérerai le rythme de publication (mais on y est pas encore tout à fait ^^). Sinon (pour parler histoire quand même xD cette réponse est trop longue) ça me plaît que tu aimes cette cohésion nouvelle :D c'est l'idée ! Pour Thor et Loki je comprends parfaitement ta frustration. J'étais pas satisfaite de finir le Livre du Feu sur ça, mais il fallait avancer. Donc on avance, et la relation Thor-Loki n'est pas achevée (loin de là), elle reprendra plus tard :3 (et ohlala ma pauvre hmm des occupations ? Es-tu une dessinatrice chevronnée ? xD mon plan pour une couverture de roman est tombé à l'eau, je trouverais bien quelqu'un d'autre...)_

_hanabatake__ : c'est dingue, à chaque fois tu me fais remarquer des trucs que je ne vois pas ! Oui, la fin du chapitre 35 est en parfaite opposition avec la fin du chapitre 34. Non, je n'avais pas fais exprès (en tout cas pas sciemment), mais maintenant que tu le soulignes, je trouve l'idée très bonne xD alors euuh bien joué mon subconscient ? __Vision qui sort du volcan ! En voilà une autre bonne idée ! Mince, trop tard pour changer. On va devoir faire avec le dragon :p (j'avoue je me suis fait plaisir) (mais j'ai pas oublié Vision pour autant !) Et yes, à partir de maintenant, make room foooor Loki ! Tu me diras ce que tu en penses, comme j'ai pu mentionner auparavant, c'est pas facile. (il est compliqué ce perso ._. première fois que j'écris sur lui, j'ai sous-estimé le challenge !)_

Allez, trêve de galéjades. Ladies 'n gents, Le Livre de l'Air !

* * *

**Chapitre 36 - Temple Mère**

Loki contemplait le ciel sans le regarder, les nuages se succédaient et se ressemblaient. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que le temps passait : le ciel s'éclaircissait jusqu'à être si lumineux qu'il devenait douloureux de le regarder, puis il perdait en éclat, progressivement, pour laisser place à une nuit étoilée. Et il recommençait. Le temps s'écoulait et Loki ne pouvait rien faire pour l'endiguer, ils avançaient fatidiquement vers leur prochaine étape.

Le peuple de l'Air.

Cette destination-ci était très différente de la Nation du Feu. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une rencontre avec son idiot d'aîné suffisamment naïf pour le rappeler de son exil et le nommer Mentor de l'Air. Loki avait appréhendé ses retrouvailles avec Thor, mais il y avait finalement survécu. Ç'avait été un séjour assez désagréable mais en fin de compte inoffensif... un peu comme une tasse de thé trop sucrée.

La plaisanterie prenait fin à présent, il était temps pour le prince de l'Air de rentrer. Sauf que le prince en exil l'était officiellement toujours si l'on se fiait aux déclarations du Seigneur de l'Air... Odin.

La véritable appréhension de Loki. L'autorité à l'origine de son exil, celui qui avait été en droit de le tuer s'il en avait eu l'audace. Celui qui lui promit une Nation, pour finalement le laisser seul, sans héritage, sans identité. Celui qui n'avait pas cherché à lui pardonner – Loki ne savait pas si l'homme seulement tolèrerait qu'il foule le sol de son temple.

Disons qu'il en avait une petite idée.

Quel serait l'accueil réservé au fils déchu, envoyé en mission diplomatique parmi les siens ? Plus le temps passait, et moins Loki avait envie de le découvrir... Pourtant, cela se présageait.

Le dirigeable naviguait dans une mer de nuages depuis des heures déjà, il en ressortit à l'approche d'une chaîne de montagne. Des sommets enneigés surplombaient l'océan de coton en y projetant une majestueuse ombre duveteuse. Sur certains plateaux la végétation fleurissait, les arbres les plus impétueux arboraient de belles couleurs orangées. Les monts apparaissaient les uns après les autres, parfois couverts de nuages, parfois vêtus de forêts.

Loki constata avec horreur qu'il commençait à les reconnaître.

Quelques minutes seulement les séparaient de leur destination. De crevasses en sommets, le dirigeable progressa à petite allure jusqu'à ce qu'il débouche sur le mont principal, plus haut que tout autre, au flanc duquel était forgé la cité.

Le Temple Mère de la Nation de l'Air.

De hauts bâtiments blancs s'étiraient en hauteur, ornés de toits pointus aux dorures soignées. Ils étaient reliés par de nombreux ponts et escaliers en colimaçon, eux-mêmes desservis par des petites places savamment aménagées de plantes vertes, lierres et autres arbres soigneusement taillés.

Une place plus grande que les autres s'ouvrait au pied du monument. Sur cette place, la vie grouillait. Des petits, des grands, des marchands, des gardes, des passants ; la vie de la cité s'y épanouissait.

Le dirigeable survola la ville une fois, tourna dans les cieux avant de repérer sa place dédiée. Un plateau à peine surélevé, vide et aplani, servi par de longs escaliers.

Ils y atterrirent.

Loki n'avait pas quitté son poste d'observation. Les moteurs coupés, il demeurait distrait, les yeux rivés à la baie vitrée du dirigeable, comme s'il attendait de se réveiller. Steve le tira de ses pensées.

Le prince se rendit alors compte que ses coéquipiers l'attendaient, parés à partir. Aucun n'osait faire de commentaire, ils observèrent, patients, Loki sortir de sa léthargie. Il finit par se saisir de son sceptre doré, et d'une fermeté retrouvée commanda :

« Suivez mon exemple. »

Et le fils d'Odin mena la marche.

Deux gardes se tenaient parés à les accueillir à leur sortie de l'engin volant. Loki les ignora, il avança vers les escaliers. Ses camarades le suivirent sans protester, à peine Steve osa-t-il un regard entendu vers les gardes qui se résignèrent à les suivre sans rien dire.

Ils investirent la place centrale. Les passants stoppèrent leur activité pour observer le cortège progresser. Pas un mot ne fut murmuré – le peuple de l'Air était trop digne pour ça – femmes et enfants richement vêtus, guerriers au plastron doré, marchands renommés, tous regardèrent le prince déchu de l'Air avancer parmi eux.

L'homme gardait le regard droit, l'objectif en ligne de mire. Il progressait à grandes enjambées, feintant l'assurance à en duper même ses coéquipiers. Ils pénétrèrent dans le Temple, en gravirent les premières marches dont Loki avait toujours détesté l'éblouissante blancheur. Les gardes sur le côté se mirent au garde-à-vous à mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils atteignirent le sommet des larges escaliers. Une grande salle haute de plafond s'offrit à eux, d'imposants piliers en assuraient la stabilité. La pièce baignait dans une chaude lumière jaune, outre le lierre et les statues de marbre, quelques discrètes tapisseries réchauffaient un peu l'atmosphère.

Au bout de l'interminable pièce, un trône.

Assis, Odin siégeait.

Debout, à ses côtés, Frigga veillait.

Loki ignora la crampe qui lui noua les entrailles. Il conserva une allure droite et affirmée, approcha d'un pas assuré le couple royal qui était encore trop loin pour qu'ils puissent correctement s'apercevoir.

Mais la distance qui les séparait se résorbait dangereusement vite. Il n'avait plus que quelques pas à faire pour être à portée de voix. Encore un pas et ils pourraient se jauger. Quelques pas de plus et en tendant la main, ils pourraient presque se toucher.

Alors Loki se stoppa. D'un mouvement de bras il ouvrit un pan de sa cape, mit un genou au sol, s'accouda sur l'autre, baissa le regard.

Il se prosterna.

Avec un léger temps de retard, les Mentors et l'Avatar l'imitèrent.

Le prince aurait juré sentir le monarque se gonfler d'orgueil. Il ne leva pas les yeux et attendit, fébrile, que les prochains mots soient prononcés.

« Avatar, » tonna alors la grosse voix d'Odin.

Et tous comprirent de qui Thor tenait son timbre profond.

Peter se redressa timidement. Il rencontra l'œil valide du Seigneur.

« Approchez. »

Il obéit.

« Vous êtes ici pour votre apprentissage de l'Air. Dès ce soir, le coutumier banquet célèbrera votre venue. Demain, nous organiserons une courte démonstration pour que vous dévoiliez au peuple de l'Air vos compétences acquises jusqu'ici. »

Peter déglutit de travers.

« Dame Sif, appela le monarque. Veuillez montrer à l'Avatar et ses Mentors leurs appartements. »

Une guerrière s'avança. Ses longs cheveux noirs recouvraient librement son armure scintillante. Elle s'inclina furtivement devant son souverain, et invita les maîtres à la suivre.

Loki resta agenouillé une seconde de plus. Son cœur avait accéléré, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que l'entrevue soit déjà terminée. Ses réflexes le firent se redresser, il hésita avant de lever les yeux pour dévisager le Seigneur.

Odin ne le regardait pas.

Il portait son attention ailleurs, le menton levé, les traits tirés. Sa barbe grise était plus fournie que dans le souvenir du fils de l'Air, elle avait gagné en volume ce que les cheveux avaient perdus. Les rides creusées n'étaient pas celles du bonheur, elles accentuaient la gravité de l'expression de l'homme. Son cache-œil ne suffisait pas à couvrir les années qui étaient passées.

Il avait vieilli.

Loki dû retenir une grimace de mépris lorsqu'il ôta enfin les yeux de son faux géniteur. Sa cape accompagna son demi-tour, et la troupe se mit en marche. Sif eut la bienséance de ne pas ajouter un mot. Ce fut une autre voix féminine qui brisa le silence.

« Loki. »

Le prince se stoppa.

Sif et les autres maîtres continuèrent leur chemin sous l'impulsion de la guerrière. Loki sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il se retourna.

Frigga s'approchait de lui.

Il observa la souveraine parvenir à son niveau. Comme à son habitude, elle revêtait une robe rouge, les cheveux tressés en hauteur, sa démarche était posée. Cinq ans que Loki n'avait plus eu droit à cette vision, et elle demeurait fidèle à son souvenir, à la mèche près.

Maintenant que Frigga était plus proche cependant, il put distinguer quelques rides qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, et ses yeux noisette transmettaient une émotion qui lui était étrangère. La dame du Feu dévisagea son fils avec émoi. Un sourire naquît doucement.

« Tu as fière allure, commenta-t-elle.

– L'exil me sied au teint ? »

Le cynisme de son fils, ces choses qui ne changeraient jamais.

« Viens, marchons, » proposa-t-elle.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Abandonnant sa marche impériale, il imita le pas lent, plus feutré, adopté par sa mère. Ils quittèrent rapidement le couloir, montèrent quelques marches pour déboucher dans une allée longeant par l'extérieur le bâtiment principal. D'ici, la vue était imprenable sur la cité : la place, en bas, dont l'agitation avait repris le cours normal, le dirigeable, plus loin, garé sur son plateau surélevé, les quelques bâtiments qui perdaient en taille à mesure que l'on s'éloignait du palais, et enfin les montagnes, au loin, dont les silhouettes s'évanouissaient le temps du passage d'un nuage.

Ils marchèrent plus lentement encore, Loki finit par s'arrêter au niveau d'un des nombreux piliers qui rythmait l'allée. Il en effleura la pierre froide, avant de s'appuyer sur la rambarde et observer la vue.

Sa mère, pudiquement, se maintint en retrait.

Il sentait sa présence, constante, silencieuse. Réconfortante. Déjà les battements de son cœur se faisaient plus lents, comme si sa mère en connaissait parfaitement la mécanique. Experte, elle avait su en apaiser les soubresauts par rien d'autre que son habile patience.

Elle s'avança à la rambarde à son tour.

« Comment vas-tu ?

– Merveilleusement. »

Soit, il ne semblait pas prêt à répondre. Frigga ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Comment ça a été, avec Thor ? » tenta-t-elle à nouveau.

Et cette fois-ci, elle obtint de son benjamin un gloussement sans joie. Qu'importe la réaction, elle était heureuse d'en avoir trouvé une.

« Lui au moins, il m'a regardé, souffla le prince avec amertume.

–Laisse lui le temps, conseilla-t-elle, bien consciente qu'ils parlaient d'Odin. Il ne pourra pas t'éviter éternellement »

Paradoxalement, Loki n'était pas sûr de ne pas préférer éviter toute communication avec le Père de Toute Chose. Mais son orgueil ne tolérerait pas cette facilité : Odin lui-même avait forgé l'homme qu'il était devenu, tôt ou tard, il faudrait qu'il affronte sa création dans les yeux, qu'il assume pleinement l'erreur qui avait failli lui coûter la vie.

« Combien de temps pensez-vous rester ? s'enquit maintenant Frigga.

– Jusqu'à ce que l'Avatar maîtrise l'Air. »

_Si tôt ?_ s'empêcha-t-elle de répondre.

« Que penses-tu de lui ? répondit-elle à la place.

– Je n'en pense rien, Mère. Il est ma mission, pas mon petit frère. »

Frigga eut un sourire mélancolique. S'il gagnait en répartie, elle gagnait en patience.

« Fera-t-il un bon avatar ?

– Il fera un avatar.

– Et ses autres Mentors ?

– Sans intérêt.

– Tu as passé plus de deux mois avec eux. Tu n'as rien à en dire ?

– Non. »

Bien. Frigga n'insista pas, si Loki avait décidé de se renfermer, elle n'en obtiendrait rien de plus. Ils reprirent leur marche lente, ponctuée de quelques échanges brefs mais réels. La mère et le fils se tenaient sensiblement plus proches l'un de l'autre, bien que la distance demeure présente dans les mots du prince. Frigga ne s'en soucia pas, avoir Loki proche d'elle était déjà une victoire en soi.

Ils pénétrèrent au cœur d'un jardin plein de lys colorés, rouges, blancs, oranges, ils s'assirent sur un banc. Loki joua distraitement avec une fleur dérobée, il se tenait à son sceptre moins fermement. La mère voyait son fils revenir à elle, progressivement.

Aujourd'hui était une belle journée.

* * *

La soirée débutait déjà lorsque Loki et Frigga se quittèrent. Le cœur plus léger, il emprunta un chemin familier, celui qui menait à sa chambre. Il en trouva la porte, inchangée après ces cinq années ; il en saisit la poignée, fébrile à l'idée de ce qu'il y trouverait.

Il déchanta instantanément à la vue de ce qu'elle renfermait.

« C'est le retour du fils prodige ! »

Il soupira, exaspéré :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire bonjour ?

– Bonjour. La sortie est juste ici. »

La jeune femme se dressa sur ses deux pieds, la tapisserie du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était affalée en grand désordre. Elle se posta fièrement devant le prince qui n'avait pas esquissé un geste. Le sourire de la guerrière était rayonnant, la blancheur de ses dents contrastait avec sa peau mate. Quelques mèches folles s'échappaient de ses cheveux noirs hâtivement noués.

Ses mains bravement posées sur ses hanches, vêtue d'une tunique blanche à la cape bleue, plastron en cuir souple et bras dénudés, elle dévisageait le prince sans rien ajouter.

Testant sa patience, assurément.

Le prince ordonna :

« Valkyrie, pars.

– Négatif. J'ai pour mission de t'escorter au banquet.

– Je connais le chemin.

– Mais le chemin ne te connais pas !

– Je te demande pardon ?

– C'est pour ta sécurité, mon prince. »

Quelle insécurité plus grande que l'envahissante présence de cette effrontée ? Loki l'ignora, il la contourna en inspectant la pièce du regard. Son cœur trouva un peu de réconfort en constatant que rien n'avait bougé – autre que le fauteuil dans lequel Valkyrie s'était affaissée. Il se dirigea vers sa table de chevet. Le dernier livre qu'il avait entamé y était toujours disposé, même son marque-page n'avait pas bougé. Juste à côté trônait un vase avec une fleur unique : un lys blanc fraîchement découpé.

Il en effleura les pétales.

« Odin craint-il pour ma sécurité, ou pour la sienne ? lâcha-t-il à l'intention de la femme qui l'observait.

– Tu ne peux pas lui en tenir rigueur Kinou, tu as quand même essayé de le tuer.

– Ne m'appelle pas ainsi.

– Admets que ça t'avait manqué. »

_À peu près autant que les séances d'entraînement avec le barbare du Feu qui me sert de frère_, songea-t-il. Le seul bénéfice dont Loki pouvait gratifier Valkyrie avait été sa capacité à distraire Thor tandis qu'elle s'entraînait avec lui. Il fallait bien une brute pour en calmer une autre.

Il étudia le reste de sa chambre avec minutie, parcourut ses étagères du regard, nostalgique des lectures qu'il avait achevées, de celles qu'il n'avait jamais entamées. Il eut un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, les monts revêtaient toujours les mêmes reflets cuivrés de fin de journée, immuables. Il laissa son regard voguer jusqu'à son lit dont les draps étaient soigneusement tirés, il s'imagina un instant les retrouver.

Mais la présence de l'intruse dans son dos empiétait sur le plaisir qu'il avait à retrouver son confort et l'exact état dans lequel il l'avait laissé. Il finit par abdiquer.

« Quand sommes-nous attendus ?

– Maintenant. »

Il soupira.

Il n'y échapperait pas.

Ils passèrent récupérer les autres mentors et ensemble, prirent le chemin de la salle du banquet. Peter se rapprocha alors de son maître de l'Air, nerveux.

« Loki... je ne suis pas prêt pour la démonstration qu'Odin attend de moi demain.

– Pas d'inquiétude, ce n'est qu'une formalité. Ils adorent les spectacles, je suis sûr que tu sauras les divertir. »

Le prince n'avait même pas accordé un regard à son disciple. Penaud, Peter ralentit. Gamora arriva derrière lui, elle glissa une main dans son dos et à son oreille :

« Tu n'as rien à prouver à personne, n'y accorde pas trop d'importance. Tu connais la Terre, fie-toi à elle. »

Et Peter hocha la tête sans conviction.

Deux massives portes en bois s'ouvrirent à leur approche, dévoilant une spacieuse salle voûtée. Les citoyens s'enivraient déjà autour de grandes tablées généreusement garnies pour l'occasion. Les voix s'abaissèrent à leur arrivée. Les Mentors se placèrent sur l'estrade à leur place attitrée ; celle d'Odin, à la gauche de Loki, était vide. Valkyrie se positionna juste derrière le prince de l'Air. Debout, il la sentait prête à intervenir au moindre faux pas de sa part. Il s'enorgueillit presque qu'Odin pense cette précaution nécessaire.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le Seigneur ne vienne remplir son siège, sa femme à sa suite, assise à sa gauche.

Odin ne déclara pas un seul mot à l'assemblée. Le festin reprit son cours, à peine perturbé. L'ambiance dans la salle était bien plus chaleureuse que sur l'estrade. Les deux hommes en blanc, au centre, s'étaient enfermés dans un mutisme de plomb. Le regard fixé au loin, pas un ne semblait prêt à céder à l'autre.

C'est pourquoi Loki sursauta presque lorsque la voix d'Odin s'éveilla :

« Comment va Thor ? »

Le prince de l'Air prit une légère inspiration, il ne perdrait pas à ce petit jeu de provocation.

« Il vous salue. »

La conversation était basse, rigide. L'air saturé de tension.

« J'espérais qu'il se joigne à nous.

– Un dragon l'en a empêché. »

Par réflexe de surprise, Odin lança un regard à son fils adoptif. Loki restait immuable.

« Que dis-tu ?

– Un dragon est sorti du volcan en éruption. Il a été mis en déroute, mais il erre toujours. »

Odin fit venir un garde à ses côtés, il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille que Loki ne chercha pas à distinguer. Il savait que son père ne se fierait jamais à ses propos, qu'importe. Qu'il perde une énergie inutile à vérifier ses dires s'il le souhaitait.

Le Père de Toute Chose n'esquissa pas un mot de plus. Ni lui, ni Loki ne touchèrent au festin qui refroidit sous leur nez, à peine s'étaient-ils abreuvés de quelques gorgées.

Après un temps interminable et sans plus de formalité, Odin se leva.

Il partit.

Imperceptiblement, Loki se détendit.

Le séjour promettait d'être long.


	38. La démonstration

Salutations !

Et c'est un franc succès rencontré par Valkyrie \o/ un tel accueil me fait chaud au cœur, parce qu'elle s'est clairement hissée parmi mes personnages secondaires favoris. Alors non, elle a pas la carrure d'un maître de l'Air comme on l'entend classiquement – je dirais plutôt qu'elle est tout l'inverse – mais dans ce monde où les maîtres de l'Air sont taillés à la mode asgardienne (et inversement), elle a pris beaucoup de place. (Et dans mon cœur aussi). Alors attendez-vous à la revoir et pas qu'un peu !

Maintenant on va pas se mentir : ce chapitre-ci (la première partie en tout cas) n'a franchement pas été agréable à écrire... Vous m'en direz des nouvelles, perso j'ai grincé des dents.

_Itsme _: _Tu as bien tout compris ! Frigga est une dame du Feu de sang royal, et je me suis pas attardée sur sa lignée (que j'ai conçue pour l'occasion, hein, je ne tire ça d'aucun Marvel) mais je le rappelle rapidement dans un chapitre ou deux ^^ cette histoire a été exposée rapidement dans le chapitre 28 – Temple Abandonné. Bref tu avais tout bien retenu ! Pour ce qui est des bonhommes bâtons, s'ils sont de qualité c'est déjà ça xD tu m'as fait rire, ce qui n'est jamais mauvais dans ce deuil que je traverse : celui de ne pas avoir de couverture de roman... snif. Quant à cette démonstration que tu attends ! Et ben... bonne lecture, je suppose ^^'_

_hanabatake __:__ Oh oui Frigga, comment parler de Loki sans l'avoir en première ligne ? Heureusement qu'elle est là, sans elle difficile de montrer un Loki apaisé et autre chose que god of mischief ! Je l'aime bien, et mine de rien, elle ressemble bien plus à une dame de l'Air que Valkyrie ne sera jamais xD (sachant que c'est une dame du Feu hein, rappel n°2 ^^ je crois que j'ai inversé les nations en vrai xD). Anyway, who did you ask fooor ? I can't hear youuu ! Make roooom fooor Lokiii !_

Allez, bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

**Chapitre 37 - La démonstration**

Loki se tenait assis aux premières loges. À sa gauche les autres mentors, à sa droite la famille royale, avec Odin surélevé sur son trône de deux fois la taille des autres sièges aménagés pour l'occasion. Valkyrie, à deux pas, en retrait. Le reste des spectateurs patientait debout, réparti autour du champ de bataille sur lequel la démonstration allait commencer.

Le prince masquait sans difficulté son agacement. Outre les mauvais souvenirs que lui évoquait cette arène, la présence bien trop rapprochée de son faux géniteur et la complaisance qu'il détestait dans ce genre d'évènement, il avait surtout l'impression de perdre son temps. Alors il restait bien droit en attendant une chose et une seule : qu'ils en finissent.

Peter se tenait à l'une des extrémités du terrain, Gamora à ses côtés lui prodiguant ses derniers conseils. De grandes jarres d'eau avait été disposées sur toute la longueur de la place – ils seraient déçus de constater leur inutilité. Personne ne soupçonnait encore quel serait l'opposant, ils le découvriraient bien assez tôt.

Un homme trapu s'avança enfin dans l'arène : Volstagg, dont Loki aurait même oublié l'existence tant l'ami d'enfance de Thor lui avait peu manqué. L'homme à la barbe rousse se tourna vers la foule dont il avait capté l'attention. Il adressa d'abord des mots de bienvenus aux mentors et à Peter – en quelque sorte le discours qui fit défaut au Seigneur. Il loua ensuite la grandeur supposée de l'Avatar, son rôle inestimable dans l'équilibre du monde, sa prééminence spirituelle inégalable et sa gloire attestée par le prestige de ses incarnations passées... Loki en aurait baillé.

Il affirma enfin qu'avec cette courte démonstration, le peuple de l'Air dégageait à l'Avatar un moment dédié à la beauté des éléments. Il espérait, au nom du peuple de l'Air, que leur prétendant se montre à la hauteur de ses talents à sublimer les quatre maîtrises.

Il présenta alors le concurrent, et Loki manqua presque d'exprimer sa surprise.

Un grand homme blond s'avança, élancé, vêtu de blanc et d'une grande capée dorée. Son pas était aérien, lent et posé. Il atterrit à deux pas du présentateur et inclina son respect au souverain.

« Pour le peuple de l'Air : Vision ! » clama Volstagg.

Les spectateurs applaudirent leur enthousiasme, le prince s'abstint de porter sa main au visage pour cacher son humeur.

De tous les maîtres qu'Odin aurait pu nommer, il dut choisir Vision. L'un des maîtres de l'Air les plus puissants, les plus vertueux qui soi. Il avait explicitement choisi son meilleur atout pour affronter en duel... un garçon de treize ans.

Loki se força à ne pas fermer les yeux d'exaspération. Il était très conscient que Vision avait été candidat au poste de Mentor de l'Air. En réalité, si lui-même n'avait pas été hissé à ce rang par le caprice de son frère, l'autre gringalet – celui qui s'apprêtait à mettre à l'Avatar une déculottée – l'aurait clairement été.

Voilà ce à quoi jouait Odin : nommer son plus grand protégé, sa plus belle mascotte, pour décrédibiliser le SHIELD, le Conseil, les autres Mentors, et surtout lui-même. _Regardez comme mes maîtres sont forts !_ clamait le roi grassement assis sur son trône trop étroit. _Regardez comme vos choix sont piètre en comparaison !_

Loki se massa la tempe, il commençait à se faire des nœuds au cerveau. Il détestait ce malheureux réflexe qu'il avait, à voir complot et perfidie absolument partout. Il n'en pensait pas moins : en nommant Vision pour affronter Peter, Odin flirtait avec le déshonneur.

Les deux maîtres au centre de l'arène se mirent en position de combat. Les règles avaient été clairement établies : il ne s'agissait pas de blesser l'autre, mais simplement de le toucher. Loki ne se souciait pas un instant pour l'intégrité physique de Peter, jamais Vision ne chercherait à le blesser. Le prince craignait davantage pour la sécurité de son amour-propre. Toucher Vision ? Lui-même n'aurait pas été sûr d'y arriver. Il était donc temps de juger l'indulgence du maître blond : saurait-il ne pas écraser son jeune opposant ?

Peter avait ostensiblement adopté la garde de la Terre, Vision lui fit l'honneur de lancer la première offensive.

Un simple filet d'air que l'Avatar para d'un mur de roche jaillit de terre. Le garçon frappa son bouclier d'où des roches furent expulsés, Vision les esquiva de simples passes sur le côté. Peter frappa du pied, Vision s'éleva pour se mettre hors de porté d'un sillon de terre qui se creusa en sa direction. Comme si le maître de l'Air pouvait léviter.

Cela n'arrangeait pas les affaires de Peter, comment combattre par la Terre ce qui ne touchait pas le sol ?

Il se força à ignorer les jarres d'eau qui étaient à sa disposition, il contempla plutôt la nécessité de faire appel à son alliée enflammée. Pour ça il aurait besoin de se rapprocher – la portée de son feu restait encore un peu faible.

Il esquiva d'une roulade un nouveau souffle de vent, en para un autre d'un mur protecteur. Dans ses esquives il se rapprochait, décontenancé par le fait qu'il ne puisse pas sentir Vision toucher le sol tant son pas était léger. Une fois suffisamment proche il généra une langue de feu pour tenter de frôler son adversaire, mais elle manqua de puissance. Vision n'eut même pas à se défendre, quelques pas en arrière lui suffirent pour se mettre hors d'atteinte.

Il généra un nouveau courant d'air et cette fois-ci toucha Peter, qui recula sous le coup de la rafale, trop proche pour avoir eu le temps de se protéger.

Volstagg clama l'arrêt du tour et invita les deux maîtres à retrouver leur position.

Le combat reprit.

Peter donnait assez clairement tout ce qu'il pouvait pour tenter ne serait-ce que d'approcher le maître de l'Air, qui, parade après parade, se montrait insaisissable. D'un revers de la main il balaya les lianes de métal que l'Avatar dégaina en sa direction, dévia les roches, grosses et petites, de leurs trajectoires, contra une fois ou deux les projectiles de feu, mais globalement persistait à les esquiver. Il retenait explicitement ses coups, permettait à Peter une passe ou deux avant de lui asséner, fatidiquement, le coup de vent de la victoire.

Les tours se succédèrent, Peter continuait à se relever et à varier les enchaînements pour tenter de prendre son concurrent par surprise, refusant d'admettre que l'incroyable vitesse de son opposant le rendait impossible à atteindre. Il persévérait, chute après chute, à retourner à l'assaut. Avec un brin de mauvaise foi, il aurait été possible de dire que Vision s'ennuyait.

Loki contenait difficilement son impatience. Il n'osa pas un regard à ses coéquipiers qu'ils sentaient tout aussi agacés que lui. Il aurait juré Tony à deux doigts de l'ébullition, il fut même surpris qu'il ne soit pas encore intervenu.

Sans doute que la main de Gamora posée sur son poignet l'en prévenait.

Le public observait dans un morbide silence l'Avatar tomber et se relever, incapable de placer une seule attaque, un seul coup ajusté qui aurait eu le bénéfice de débloquer la respiration de la moitié des spectateurs. Sous l'ampleur de la gêne, certains étaient déjà partis.

Loki ne savait pas s'ils attendaient qu'Odin déclare la fin du combat ou que l'Avatar capitule. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, l'aigreur du prince pour le monarque monta d'un cran. N'avait-il aucune honte à humilier ainsi un enfant ? Prenait-il du plaisir à cette gigantesque moquerie ? Discréditer les jeunes maîtres au combat, il en avait fait son passe-temps favori !

Le spectacle durait plus que Loki ne pouvait endurer. Ce fut Vision le premier qui se positionna devant les gradins où l'assemblée se tenait raide d'embarras. Peter, pour la énième fois, était en train de se relever.

« Mon Seigneur, posa le maître blond d'une voix égale. L'Avatar n'est pas prêt. »

D'instinct Loki se leva, il ne permettrait pas à Odin de saisir une opportunité de plus de l'insulter. Il migra progressivement vers Vision, tous les regards le suivirent.

« Éclaire-moi, Vision, siffla-t-il alors, suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde le perçoive distinctement. Que veux-tu dire par "l'Avatar n'est pas prêt" ?

– Il n'est pas encore un avatar accompli, mon prince.

– Je t'en prie, explique-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'un avatar accompli ?

– Il n'a pas maîtrisé l'Eau. Son Feu manque de force. Sa Terre est trop lente. »

Loki n'ignora pas que ses coéquipiers, dans son dos, étaient à deux doigts de se lever. Peter reprenait sa respiration.

« Sont-ce là les critères d'un avatar accompli, selon toi ?

– Il semble, mon prince-

– Il semble, Vision, que tu y voies comme à travers une porte. Vous semblez attendre de l'Avatar une maîtrise sur-développée des quatre éléments, est-ce vraiment ce à quoi vous le résumez ? Une brute à la force décuplée ? Êtes-vous ignares à ce point ? »

Le prince condamnait tous les spectateurs sans discrimination.

« Dis-moi, Vision, commanda-t-il à nouveau. Contre quoi l'Avatar se doit-il d'être prêt ? »

Le maître à la cape dorée ne fléchit pas face aux accusations.

« Les esprits noirs, mon prince.

– Les esprits noirs, répéta Loki, satisfait. Savais-tu que les esprits noirs ne sont pas sensibles à la maîtrise classique des quatre éléments ? Savais-tu, également, que dans le Royaume des Esprits, toute maîtrise est impossible ? Dis-moi, alors, quelle serait l'utilité de la maîtrise de l'Eau, d'un Feu fort et d'une Terre rapide, pour faire de Peter Parker un avatar accompli ? »

Vision ne répondit pas, Loki en tira une grande satisfaction.

« L'Avatar a commencé son entraînement i peine deux mois, adressa-t-il au public. Et pourtant, vous attendez de lui qu'il rivalise face à un homme dont la maîtrise côtoyait la perfection bien avant qu'il ne soit seulement né. Vous exigez qu'il réponde à vos critères avilissant sous peine d'être jugé inapte. Vous jugez la valeur d'une personne par la valeur de sa force, vous qui vous targuez d'être un peuple spirituel ! Quelle spiritualité y a-t-il à jeter un enfant dans une arène et commander de lui qu'il soulève des montagnes et déchaîne des torrents ? Est-ce ce à quoi le peuple de l'Air est réduit ? Des démonstrations de force emplies de jugement, des humiliations publiques pour votre divertissement ?

– Il suffit ! rugit Odin en abattant son sceptre au sol, et une profonde onde de choc balaya l'assemblée. Ton insolence s'arrête ici, commanda-t-il.

– Elle ne fait que rivaliser avec votre cruauté, mon Seigneur, s'inclina Loki. Si vous espérez que l'Avatar protège le peuple de l'Air par sa simple force physique, je parie sur votre extinction dès le prochain solstice.

– Ne force pas ta chance, impertinent, menaça le souverain.

– Si, en revanche, continua Loki, vous pouvez admettre qu'il y a plus que cela à la maîtrise des quatre éléments, alors je vous donne un peu de sursis. L'équilibre du monde ne repose pas sur la force, il ne repose pas sur la vanité. Il vous revient de nous donner une chance de vous le prouver.

– Ne prétend pas dénoncer ce que vaut le peuple de l'Air, gronda Odin. Pas alors que tu lui as ouvertement tourné le dos.

– Ce n'est pas à lui que j'ai tourné le dos, mon Père, s'inclina à nouveau le prince.

– Le peuple de l'Air est le plus éminent qui soit, continua Odin en ignorant son fils. C'est en combinant force et spiritualité qu'il prospère. Manquer à maîtriser l'un, c'est échouer à maîtriser l'autre. L'Avatar manque de force, finit-il en détachant chacun de ses mots.

– Laissez-lui le temps ! s'agaça le prince.

– Il n'en dispose pas.

– Alors faites nous confiance ! »

Moment de flottement. Loki venait-il d'utiliser le pronom personnel "nous" ? Steve, Gamora et Tony hésitèrent à comprendre à qui il faisait référence. Lorsque le prince tendit la main vers eux, cependant, le doute ne fut plus permis.

« Nous lui apportons la force dont il manque, il nous apporte plus de spiritualité que vous ne sauriez imaginer. Demandez à ses Mentors la force de persuasion et de courage dont il dispose. Non seulement il possède plus de ressources que vous ne pouvez suspecter, mais surtout, l'Avatar n'est pas seul. La prochaine fois, vous nous demanderez à nous cinq de confronter Vision. Nous verrions, alors, qui manque de force ! »

Sans laisser le temps de la répartie au Seigneur – qui semblait, au demeurant, ne rien avoir à ajouter, Loki se tourna vers ses coéquipiers ébahis.

« Nous partons. »

Ils lui emboitèrent le pas sans protester.

* * *

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de la scène du drame familial, Tony ne put s'empêcher un sourire mesquin. Il se rapprocha du prince et le dévisagea.

« Tu préfères prétendre faire équipe avec nous que de concéder le moindre point à ton père ?

– La ferme. »

Loki n'était pas d'humeur. Son palpitant menaçait encore de s'échapper de sa cage, il lui faudrait quelques bonnes heures avant de retrouver toute sa contenance.

Tony eut un petit rire narquois. Steve avisa le prince avec plus de retenue. Il doutait fort que ses propos aient été sincères – bien qu'il les ait trouvés très justes. Il arrêta son équipe dès qu'ils eurent le temple en vue.

« Ne perdons pas davantage de temps, annonça-t-il très sérieusement. Êtes-vous prêts à commencer l'entraînement de l'Air ? » demanda-t-il au maître et au disciple.

Peter acquiesça, Loki soupira. Puisqu'il le fallait !

Sur un hochement de tête entendu, ils se séparèrent. Steve et Tony prirent le chemin du temple, Loki et Peter se dirigèrent vers un endroit plus calme où Loki n'envisageait qu'une seule activité : la méditation. Ils furent suivis, avec un temps de retard, par Gamora.

Ils traversèrent un sous-bois aux couleurs automnales avant de déboucher sur une clairière aménagée. De petites stèles aux gravures sophistiquées se dressaient tout autour d'une petite place en pierre. Peter n'osa pas demander ce que les sculptures signifiaient car déjà Loki s'était installé au centre de la dalle, en position du lotus. Sans plus de consignes, il ordonna à Peter de méditer. L'enfant accepta sans broncher, considérant qu'un temps mort lui ferait du bien, à lui aussi. Il s'assit en face de son maître et par réflexe, posa sa main au sol.

« Ôte cette main, » somma Loki.

Peter sursauta presque.

« Oublie la Terre, tu es ici pour maîtriser l'Air. Concentre tes sensations sur cette dernière. »

Un peu troublé, le garçon obtempéra. Il nicha sa main au creux de ses jambes, inspira fort, et osa parier sur le fait que la colère de son maître soit temporaire. Il pouvait ressentir dans la terre la rapidité avec laquelle son pouls battait, il saurait attendre que la pression redescende.

Quelques heures passèrent.

Peter put presque visualiser Loki se calmer. Non seulement il ne ressentait plus son pouls battre dans la terre, mais il ne le sentait presque plus, tout court. Cette manie des maîtres de l'Air de se dérober à la Terre allait rapidement l'agacer.

Las, peu certain de parvenir à "ressentir l'Air", il finit par ouvrir les yeux, Loki était immobile. Le garçon souffla :

« Merci, Loki. »

Le maître ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Peter ne se laissa pas impressionner par le regard contrarié qu'il n'avait pas vraiment anticipé.

« Merci d'avoir pris ma défense. Je ne voulais pas vous décevoir. »

Loki s'empêcha de rétorquer qu'il ne l'avait pas fait pour lui.

« Ne laisse jamais quiconque te dire que tu n'es pas prêt, eut-il plutôt la bienséance de répondre.

– Vision n'a pourtant pas tort...

– Il n'est pas apte à juger. »

Peter se leva, il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes.

« Ça n'est pas bien dur à voir.

– T'a-t-il vu apaiser le Hulk ? Communiquer avec ce dragon ? Maîtriser deux éléments en quelques semaines, en plus de la lave et du métal ? Ne commence pas à lui donner raison en t'apitoyant sur ton sort.

– Je suis censé faire comme si tout allait bien alors que le solstice est presque là ?

– Tu es censé faire de ton mieux pour te préparer, pas te plaindre à longueur de journée.

– J- je ne me plains pas à longueur de journée.

– Qu'es-tu en train de faire, là ? »

Peter confronta son mentor quelques longues secondes

« Je ne me plains pas, répéta-t-il avec plus d'assurance. Je constate juste que Vision n'a pas tort quand il dit que je ne suis pas prêt, ça ne sert à rien de le nier.

– C'est quoi, être prêt, à ton avis ? Maîtriser l'Air, l'Eau ? L'État d'Avatar ? Les Esprits ? Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend au solstice, comment peux-tu juger de ce qu'il te faut pour être prêt !

– Il faut un minimum, je suppose ! Les quatre éléments déjà ça serait pas mal !

– Tu n'en sais rien ! Continue à te répéter que tu n'es pas prêt, et je peux t'assurer une chose : tu ne le seras jamais. Tu as le choix, Avatar. Écouter tes détracteurs qui te souffleront perpétuellement que tu n'es pas prêt, que tu maîtrises, deux, quatre, ou dix éléments, ou croire en toi-même. Attention, choisis bien. Le destin de ce monde pourrait en dépendre. »

Peter en resta coi. Loki lui faisait comprendre que le doute était une ressource inépuisable, et qu'il gagnerait du temps à le faire taire dès maintenant.

« Reviens t'asseoir, exigea le maître, conscient d'avoir gagné cette discussion. L'exercice n'est pas fini. »

Le garçon s'empêcha de soupirer et obéit aveuglément, il reprit sa position.

Il songea un instant à la possibilité qu'il y ait réellement dix éléments dans la nature en attente d'être maîtrisés. À quoi pourraient-ils seulement ressembler ? En attendant de le découvrir, il força sa concentration.

Il commencerait déjà par l'Air. Cet élément là ne devait pas être bien loin.


	39. L'Air

Salutations !

*scanne la salle du regard* est-ce que tous mes bichons sont là ? En bonne santé ? On a perdu personne ? J'espère que vous vous portez comme des charmes, on reste soudés c'est pas encore fini ! Mais c'est pour la bonne cause ^-^

Parlons peu parlons histoire : vous remarquerez la très subtile transition entre la dernière phrase du chapitre précédent et le titre de ce chapitre-ci. Voilà, j'avais envie de me faire mousser. On remarque des détails là où on peut x) maintenant, laissons nos héros prendre leurs marques, voulons-nous ? Ils vont bien en avoir besoin !

Sur ce, bonne lecture :D

_Itsme:__ Vision ! *clap clap clap* Vision ! *clap clap clap* Ah mais non, tu n'en fais pas trop :o jamais xD oui le pincement au cœur du chapitre précédent, c'était clairement de voir Peter se faire rouler dessus comme un mal-propre. En même temps, entre débloquer un élément et le maîtriser... y'a un monde ! Heureusement Loki est venu briser un peu le malaise, j'avoue ça m'a fait du bien cet excès de colère ! Quant à tes hypothèses... Ah, ma chère Itsme. Let's see, shall we ? :3_

* * *

**Chapitre 38 - L'Air**

Les maîtres du Feu et de l'Eau rentraient en silence vers le palais. Une fois convaincu que Loki ne pouvait plus les entendre, Tony saisit le bras de Steve et chuchota avec aplomb :

« Rogers, je veux le surveiller. »

Le soldat se pinça les lèvres, et Tony le soupçonna de ne pas savoir à quel point il masquait mal sa contrariété. Le capitaine lui fit signe de le suivre en silence, ils se calfeutrèrent dans leurs appartements.

« Laisse-moi être clair, anticipa Tony, je fais confiance à Gamora, il n'est pas là le problème. Je refuse juste de me tourner les pouces ici alors que Peter est potentiellement en danger avec lui.

– C'est trop risqué Tony.

– Je resterai hyper loin s'il le faut, mais tu dois me laisser y aller.

– Même si par un quelconque miracle on parvenait à vous rendre muet, Loki vous repérerait trop facilement.

– Pourquoi moi et pas Barton ? Ou Gamora ?

– Barton est un espion, c'est son métier. Gamora peut ressentir Loki où qu'il est tant qu'il touche le sol. Vous, vous êtes...

– Quoi ? »

Nouveau pincement de lèvres. Qu'il le crache son commentaire, bon sang !

« Disons, comme un feu d'artifice par une nuit de nouvelle lune. Même moi en me concentrant je peux sentir votre présence dans la pièce d'à côté, votre signature énergétique est trop marquée. »

Les sourcils de Tony se levèrent. On ne la lui avait jamais faite, celle-là.

« Je peux travailler dessus, affirma-t-il.

– Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez – ou que vous devriez, d'ailleurs.

– Et toi alors ?

– Je me fie à Gamora. »

L'ingénieur grommela une désapprobation sourde. Il allait tourner les talons lorsque Steve le retint :

« On ne peut pas prendre le moindre risque.

– Le danger Rogers, il est là-bas. »

Et Tony s'en mordait les doigts, mais il ne rechigna pas davantage. Il laissa Steve, seul dans la grande salle commune, pas tout à fait certain que la conversation ne s'en soit tenue qu'à ça.

* * *

Gamora trouva bien plus confortable de surveiller Loki lorsque Peter s'entraînait avec lui. Autant le maître de l'Air continuait à s'échapper aux vibrations du sol, autant Gamora retrouvait chez Peter cet ancrage ferme dans la terre qui lui permettait de les localiser sans effort. Ce jour-là, elle comprit rapidement qu'ils avaient entamé une longue séance de méditation, elle en profita pour discrètement sonder les bois.

La forêt était nichée dans une cavité entourée de reliefs variant de la colline au mont. Elle en choisit un à gravir et progressa, plus discrète qu'une fourmi, à flanc de pierre couleur rouille. Arrivée sur une saillie plus large que les autres, elle s'agenouilla et rejoignit discrètement un faucon perché en position d'observation.

Barton sourit.

La mercenaire hocha silencieusement la tête. À l'instar de l'espion, elle tourna son attention vers le mentor de l'Air et son disciple, en contrebas. Mais elle peina à les apercevoir, le poste d'observation était trop éloigné. Elle se contenterait de se fier à la Terre, laissant à Œil de Faucon le soin de prouver qu'il avait mérité son surnom.

La séance de méditation se prolongea. Ils n'eurent rien à signaler, jusqu'à ce que Peter se lève – pour se dégourdir les jambes, devina Gamora – les observateurs tentèrent de percevoir les échanges entre le maître et l'Avatar lorsqu'une voix derrière eux clama :

« Eh ben, ça se bouscule par ici. »

Ils sursautèrent, d'instinct Clint brandit son arc et Gamora ses lames affûtées.

« Wooow, on se calme ! » fit Valkyrie en levant deux paumes en l'air.

Gamora saisit la guerrière, la plaqua au flanc de la montagne, au côté qui n'était pas exposé, et une main sur sa bouche. Clint, toujours prêt à décocher, siffla entre ses dents :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

– Mmom mm mmoim. »

Gamora ôta sa main.

« Comme vous, je crois, énonça plus distinctement la guerrière.

– C'est-à-dire ? lâcha la mercenaire dans un murmure pétrifiant.

– Je dois surveiller Loki. Ça n'est pas ce que vous essayez de faire ?

– Ce que l'on _fait_, riposta l'archer. Avec succès, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne gueuler notre position à qui veut bien l'entendre.

– Pas besoin de se cacher, justifia la prisonnière. Kinou sait qu'il est surveillé.

– ... Kinou ? releva Clint.

– Comment ça ? questionna Gamora.

– Aux dernières nouvelles il est toujours banni. Il se doute qu'il ne peut pas mettre les pieds ici sans _au moins_ être sous surveillance. »

Gamora prit une légère inspiration pour contenir sa frustration.

« Vous avez vos raisons pour le surveiller, nous avons les nôtres. Vous avez vos manières de faire, nous avons les nôtres.

– Relax, on joue dans le même camp.

– Dans ce cas, vous irez oublier notre présence. »

Pour montrer sa bonne foi, elle relâcha la pression sur l'intruse toujours plaquée à flanc de montagne. Cette dernière s'en dégagea et épousseta sa tenue d'un revers de la main.

« C'est dommage, on aurait pu bien s'entendre.

– On va très bien s'entendre. De loin, proposa l'archer.

– À vous de voir ! »

La guerrière fit rouler son épaule qui avait été coincée dans la pierre. Elle s'avança sur le perchoir et se mit ostensiblement à découvert. Gamora porta sa main au visage. Valkyrie leur adressa un clin d'œil et d'une rafale bondit en direction de la clairière.

Clint abaissa enfin son arc.

« Kinou... » songea-t-il avec un petit rire moqueur. Il rangea la flèche dans son carcan. « Bougeons. »

Gamora acquiesça.

Ils migrèrent vers un autre mont.

* * *

Loki comprit rapidement qu'il devrait se coltiner Valkyrie pour toute la durée de son séjour. Pour une fois, il ne parvint pas à masquer son agacement. La maîtresse de l'Air et sa délicatesse de bûcheronne avaient interrompu la séance de méditation, Loki abandonna tout espoir de retrouver un semblant de calme et commanda à Peter de le retrouver le lendemain au même endroit, dès le lever du soleil.

Ce matin-là, lorsque Peter quitta ses appartements pour retrouver le chemin de la clairière, il s'arrêta subitement face à la silhouette d'un individu qu'il ne s'était pas préparé à revoir de sitôt.

Vision.

Le maître de l'Air demanda à Peter l'autorisation de marcher un peu avec lui.

« Je tenais à m'excuser pour l'évènement d'hier, soutint-il. La tradition de cette démonstration est inappropriée, j'en ai conscience. »

Peter bafouilla que ce n'était rien, il n'en tenait rigueur à personne. Ils commencèrent à marcher.

« Loki a eu raison de prendre ta défense, continua-t-il. J'aurais sans doute réagit de la même manière à sa place.

– Loki... était en colère, considéra le garçon, mais pas tant à cause de la démonstration je crois. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui de revenir ici.

– Non, c'est vrai.

– Il disait qu'il n'avait pas voulu tourner le dos au peuple de l'Air.

– C'est ce qu'il a dit.

– C'est à Odin qu'il en veut.

– En effet.

– Mais pourquoi ? »

Tandis qu'ils avançaient, descendant lentement les marches de l'entrée du palais, Vision prit le temps de narrer l'histoire de Loki Odinson à l'Avatar. Il prit le temps de revenir loin en arrière, bien avant sa tentative de parricide et son procès. Il dévoila à Peter plus d'éléments sur son Mentor de l'Air que le garçon n'en avait glané en deux mois.

Ils traversèrent la place principale, s'enfoncèrent dans le sous-bois, les feuilles mortes craquaient sous leur pied. Peter ponctuait le récit de Vision avec des questions sur son maître, son peuple, sur l'Air en général, lorsqu'à sa grande déception Vision mit fin à la conversation.

« Je poursuivrai cette discussion avec plaisir Avatar, mais pour l'heure tu dois retrouver ton maître. Je crois qu'il t'attend. »

Ils avaient effectivement atteint la clairière où Loki sermonnait Valkyrie.

« Hors de vue et hors d'ouïe, c'est compris, mon prince ! concéda la jeune femme au garde-à-vous.

– J'y tiens, Valkyrie. Si je sens seulement ta présence...

– Point d'inquiétude, je ne voudrais en aucun cas compromettre l'apprentissage de l'Avatar, » sourit-elle de ses trente-deux dents.

Loki ne se satisfit qu'à moitié de cette vague promesse, mais pour l'heure il s'en contenterait. Peter venait d'arriver – seul. Valkyrie disparut sur le champ, et Loki salua Peter en lui lançant un bâton de bois.

D'instinct Peter le rattrapa, le maître se satisfit au moins de ses bons réflexes.

« Les enfants de l'Air débutent souvent leur apprentissage avec ce genre d'outils, expliqua-t-il en s'avançant, pour la simple et bonne raison que l'Air est partout. Il est tout autour de toi, il est omniprésent, il est le seul élément dont tu ne manqueras jamais. Tout le monde le maîtrise. Dès ton premier souffle, à ta naissance, tu le manipules. D'un mouvement de bras, d'un mouvement de tête, tu brasses du vent. Ta moindre parole déforme l'air autour de toi jusqu'aux oreilles de tes interlocuteurs. L'Air est intuitif, sa maîtrise requiert de la précision, rien de plus. C'est ce à quoi ce bâton t'aidera, affiner ta maîtrise. Exemple. »

Loki fit tourner son sceptre doré, le passa d'une main à l'autre et le pointa soudain dans une direction bien précise, un filet de vent fusa jusqu'à la cime d'un arbre et en fouetta les feuillages.

Valkyrie chuta de sa branche et tomba au sol dans un cri de surprise.

« J'ai dit : loin ! s'entêta le prince.

– Ça va, j'y vais ! » abdiqua la guerrière en se relevant fastidieusement.

Une main sur les hanches, elle battit en retraite en claudiquant. Loki soupira, et Peter esquissa un sourire. Il l'aimait bien, cette dame-là.

Le maître se positionna au centre de la dalle et poursuivit la leçon comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« Ton bâton n'est pas une arme, il n'est pas non plus à l'origine de la maîtrise de l'Air. Il n'est qu'une extension de toi, un outils pour canaliser ta maîtrise. Cette dernière vient de toi, et de toi seul. »

Peter se plaça aux côtés de Loki, et le maître enseigna à l'élève le bon maintien du bâton et des séries d'enchaînements simples que Peter parvint à effectuer sans mal. Sans mal, mais sans coup de vent plus fort qu'un autre, non plus.

Il apprit à placer correctement ses mains pour optimiser le poids du bâton, utiliser son centre d'équilibre pour frapper plus vite ou plus fort. Il fit passer le bâton à droite, à gauche, le fit tourner dans sa main et changea sa prise pour parer, puis assaillir, Loki lui enseigna les bonnes postures de défense et d'attaque, sermonnant au passage ses appuis trop fixes au sol. Peter s'efforçait de marcher dans les pas de son maître, suivait ses chorégraphies avec un temps de retard pour imiter au mieux les gestes du prince.

À chaque nouveau pas Loki commentait un nouvel aspect de la maîtrise de l'Air.

Une maîtrise qui se base sur une gestuelle fluide et souple.

Qui nécessite de se laisser porter par les mouvements de l'Air.

Apprendre à ne faire qu'un avec elle.

Apprendre à la ressentir sur sa peau, redécouvrir une sensation familière, permanente.

Ressentir ses moindres vagues provoqués par le moindre geste.

Amplifier ce geste jusqu'à ce que l'Air s'engouffre dans ce mouvement.

Se décuple, jusqu'à s'imposer.

Dicter à l'Air la voie à suivre pour la maîtriser.

Peter laissa son instinct prendre le relais. Le baton tournoyait avec fluidité entre ses doigts, comme si lui aussi connaissait la chorégraphie, suivant avec harmonie les mouvements de Peter jusqu'à la dernière passe, point final de l'exercice.

Loki et Peter se redressèrent et saluèrent.

Léger temps mort durant lequel l'élève avisa le maître.

Il décida de tenter sa chance.

« Je suis censé être la réincarnation de Carol, souffla-t-il. Mais elle était forte, elle maîtrisait bien les quatre éléments.

– C'est ce qui est dit.

– Quand on était à la Tribu du Nord, tu m'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas si impressionnante. Est-ce que tu le pensais, ou est-ce que c'était juste une provocation ? »

_Les deux, _songea immédiatement Loki.

« Elle était forte, répondit-il plutôt, mais si sa spiritualité avait été plus développée, elle serait encore en vie.

– Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

– Elle a été retrouvée morte au pied du portail des esprits ouvert. Une spiritualité plus affinée l'aurait forcément averti du danger.

– Qu'est-ce qui l'a tuée ?

– Personne ne sait. M'est avis que ç'ait été des esprits noirs.

– Elle aurait été capable de les calmer.

– Pas si elle a été prise par surprise, d'où l'importance d'un grand sens spirituel pour pressentir ce genre de menace. Sa mort a conduit à l'ouverture du portail Nord et à la mise en danger du monde entier. La force ne fait pas tout, Parker. Pour talentueuse qu'elle ait été dans la maîtrise des quatre éléments, Carol Danvers n'était pas une avatar accomplie. »

Peter joua avec son bâton durant un court instant de réflexion.

« Tu pourras entrer en communication avec elle, annonça alors Loki.

– Vraiment ?

– C'est ce que permet l'État d'Avatar. C'est aussi possible à travers la méditation.

– Tu peux m'apprendre ?

– Je peux essayer. Mais la priorité reste à l'apprentissage de l'Air.

– Si j'arrive à entrer en contact avec Carol, elle pourra peut-être m'aider à maîtriser l'Air et l'Eau. »

Loki trouva d'abord cette idée ridicule, avant d'y accorder une seconde réflexion.

« Peut-être, admit-il, mais ça ne te dispense pas d'entraînement. Reprenons. »

* * *

À peine Loki sonna-t-il la fin de l'exercice que Valkyrie bondit de sa nouvelle cachette pour escorter les deux hommes jusqu'au palais. Loki ne prit pas la peine de s'énerver, et Valkyrie y lut le signe positif qu'il commençait à s'y faire.

Peter prit le chemin de ses appartements, Valkyrie suivit Loki dans la direction opposée.

« Tu ne manges avec ton disciple ?

– Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour se nourrir.

– Il n'a pas besoin d'apprendre à mieux connaître son maître pour évoluer dans un environnement de confiance ?

– Non.

– Tu es dur, Kinou.

– Je suis son mentor, je décide de ce dont l'Avatar a besoin ou pas, et il n'a pas besoin d'apprendre à me connaître. »

Valkyrie pressa le pas pour se positionner devant le prince et l'observer d'un œil inquisiteur. Elle avançait en marche arrière.

« As-tu peur de ce qu'il risque de découvrir ? »

Loki s'arrêta.

« Me trouves-tu horrible à ce point ?

– Moi ? Non ! J'aime ton côté mystérieux, farouche, cynique et rebelle.

– Sont-ce des compliments ? »

La guerrière sourit, Loki se força à l'ignorer. Il la doubla, elle ne se laissa pas distancer.

« Tu m'as manqué tu sais, avoua-t-elle.

– J'en doute.

– Tu doutes de mon honnêteté ?

– Oui.

– Quelles raisons aurais-je à te mentir ?

– J'en vois au moins sept.

– ... sept ?

– Tu veux t'attirer mes faveurs, les faveurs de ma mère, les faveurs d'Odin, les faveurs de Thor, tu cherches à me faire rester, à me faire partir, tu veux t'approcher de l'Avatar.

– Tu es vraiment psychotique, tu le sais ça ? »

Oui, il le savait.

« J'y dois ma survie.

– Doute si tu le souhaites ! Mais sache que je ne t'ai jamais menti.

– Et ça aussi, c'est un mensonge. »

Valkyrie leva les yeux au ciel, elle n'obtenait décidément rien de lui aujourd'hui.

« Raconte-moi, persévéra-t-elle. Qu'as-tu fait, ces cinq dernières années ?

– Je n'ai rien à raconter.

– Toi aussi, tu me mens.

– Je n'ai rien à raconter que tu aies envie d'entendre, crois-moi.

– Laisse-moi en juger. »

Loki ralentit enfin. Il avisa sa gardienne qui se chercha encourageante, le regard curieux et les oreilles aux aguets. Il saisit la poignée de sa porte et l'ouvrit sur sa chambre.

« Bonne nuit, Valkyrie. »

Et il la referma sur la mine déconfite de la jeune femme.


	40. Énergie

Mes bichons !

Mille excuses pour la petite semaine à vide, j'ai dû appeler à l'aide. J'avais rudement besoin d'une bêta-lecture pour ce Livre de l'Air qui, je l'ai déjà mentionné mille fois, me donne du fil à retordre. Le pire c'est que je l'aime beaucoup ce Livre, il me tarde de vous en partager la suite ! Maintenant que j'ai les idées au clair et que je sais où mes personnages vont (je te regarde, Loki), nous pouvons reprendre ! Un grand merci à ma bêta-lectrice qui a accepté de m'avoir des heures au téléphone, lire une dizaine de chapitres et répondre à mes doutes et questionnements sur le pourquoi de la vie universelle. Ce fut un succès !

Petit aparté : je me suis emballée pour la fin de ce chapitre. Parfois j'ai une idée et puis elle m'échappe, elle prend vie toute seule. Là on a un cas d'école, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Edit : si vous souhaitez vous mettre dans l'ambiance dans laquelle je l'ai écrite, je vous conseille Light of the Seven, la musique de Game of Thrones :)

_Itsme :_ _pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ça fait mille ans que je t'a pas répondu ! (sans doute parce que ça fait une semaine que j'ai pas posté, certes). Tu ne te fais pas de film (ou alors on se fait le même !) l'Air, ça ne sera pas la difficulté de Peter dans ce livre-ci. Fun fact : j'ai décidé que Captain Marvel serait l'Avatar précédent avant que son film ne sorte, du coup je connaissais pas du tout le personnage x) mais après avoir vu le film, je me suis dit 1) qu'elle aurait été plutôt une maîtresse du Feu (c'est le costume bleu, ça m'a piégé, je l'ai mise dans l'Eau) et 2) que ça lui va quand même vachement bien, le rôle d'Avatar. Je suis pas mécontente de mon choix pour le coup ! Loki et Valkyrie : l'idée qu'ils aient formé un trio avec Thor où Loki était toujours un peu à l'écart et Valkyrie revenait toujours à la charge, ça m'a parlé. J'adore ce personnage en vrai, même s'il est un peu différente des films ^^ aucune idée pour l'origine de "Kinou" par contre, je trouvais juste que ça collait vachement bien xD_

_hanabatake:_ _diantre, deux mois de confinement sans internet ? Ma pauvre, j'espère que tu survis ! Télé, jeux vidéos ? Livre, puzzles, vélo d'appartement ?! Bon, fan fiction au moins, puisque tu es toujours là :3 oui tu as complètement raison pour Valkyrie, sa pégase et son armure blanche correspondaient clairement à l'Air ! Elle a été pensée pour ça en fait, huhuhu. Pour Frigga, dans le chapitre de la démonstration, je ne l'imaginais pas avoir la place pour intervenir. Pas alors qu'Odin s'était lancé dans des réprimandes si virulentes ! Mais à la réflexion elle aurait pu avoir des choses à dire, c'est vrai. C'était juste pas son moment ^^ En ce qui concerne Vision et Peter, ils n'échangeaient rien de plus que le lecteur ne savait déjà (voir chap38 - temple abandonné ;)), mais puisque tu es restée sur ta fin, ce chapitre te donnera un peu de rab ! Et alors le côté spiritualité, mamamia... t'inquiète ça arrive xD  
_

_Calli : mon dieu mais tu es à jour ! Fichtre si je te réponds ici aussi, mes notes d'auteures vont réellement devenir plus longue que mes chapitres. Je vais tenter d'être succincte (je sais, mal barré), déjà: merci ! Tes reviews, ce sont des caresses entre les deux oreilles. Là où tu me rassures c'est en pointant des éléments dont j'étais peu sûre mais exactement de la manière dont j'espérais qu'ils soient perçu. Exemple : la plaidoirie de Loki contre Odin, est-ce qu'il s'énerve parce qu'il se sent Mentor, ou juste pour contrer son père ? C'est pas clair, ni chez nous, ni chez lui, ni chez moi. Il a de vrais bons arguments, mais sont-ce pour de bonnes raisons ? Autre exemple : la tradition de la démonstration est inappropriée, mais s'il la déteste autant c'est aussi parce que ça renvoie à sa propre expérience avec ce genre d'entraînement qu'il déteste. Derrière chaque argument, il y a plus que ce qu'il laisse percer. Ravie que Valkyrie te plaise aussi, elle est devenue mon comic relief à ses dépens x) allez hop, je te laisse avec la suite :3_

* * *

**Chapitre 39 - Énergie**

Loki attendait Peter au centre de la clairière. Il était tôt, il faisait frais, il savait que Valkyrie se cachait pas loin et ne s'en souciait guère. Il jouait distraitement avec son sceptre pointu, le faisait lentement tournoyer devant, derrière, sur le côté, un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

Il jouissait de ne plus avoir à passer inaperçu, pouvoir profiter de sa maîtrise sans craindre de s'exposer. L'Air était le plus subtil, le plus discret des quatre éléments, il ne s'était jamais privé d'en user dès qu'il lui semblait opportun et sans jamais se faire prendre.

Mais Loki n'aimait pas se cacher.

S'il devait rabattre le caquet de brutes prétentieuses ayant eu la mauvaise idée de lui chercher des ennuis au fin fond d'une auberge perdue du Royaume de la Terre, il préférait le faire à visage découvert. Ôter la capuche noire qui masquait ses traits trop fin, sa peau trop pâle dans ce pays où le teint halé était le bleu de travail des travailleurs des champs. Abandonner sa posture voutée pour se tenir droit, stature royale, et dévisager sans ciller trois idiots qui, réunis, devaient avoir moins de dents que lui. Attendre qu'ils chargent, impassible, avant d'esquiver d'une simple passe sur le côté. Le premier s'était mangé une table qui l'avait allégé de quelques dents supplémentaires. Le second avait glissé lorsque Loki leva trois doigts, sa tête avait cogné le sol puis le mur contre lequel le prince l'avait soufflé. Le dernier avait vu le tonneau de bière qu'il avait lancé s'arrêter en plein air, violemment faire demi-tour, lui revenir dessus et éclater. Trempé, il avait déguerpi de l'auberge en dénonçant de la cruauté.

Alors Loki avait atterri d'un pas léger sur la plus longue des tables, s'était avancé, d'un pas lent et calculé, jusqu'au seul idiot encore conscient. Il s'était accroupi pour murmurer :

« Le "gringalet" vous envoie ses compliments. »

Et il était parti d'une démarche tout aussi théâtrale.

Une poignée de minutes pendant lesquelles Loki s'était sentit tout puissant, mais qui l'avait obligé à rayer de la carte ce comté de la Terre dans lequel il ne pourrait plus remettre les pieds. Finalement, s'il devait répondre à la question, il affirmerait que l'anonymat fut la partie la plus désagréable de son exil.

Ce qui en disait long : les rares fois où Loki avait dévoilé son capuchon, ç'avait été pour semer souffrance et destruction. Il pouvait donc soutenir sans ciller qu'il avait préféré les moments de profonds tourments aux épisodes plus calmes où il était resté dans l'ombre.

Ce qui lui valait la dénomination de monstre. Mais ça, Loki l'avait accepté depuis longtemps déjà. Ce que il avait du mal à comprendre en revanche, c'était la surprise des gens lorsqu'il agissait tel qu'on l'avait qualifié. À quoi diantre tenaient les réputations sinon ?

Peter arriva enfin à la clairière, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions.

Loki cessa les mouvements de son sceptre, il lui envoya son bâton de bois.

L'entraînement reprit.

* * *

« Plus souples, les appuis ! »

Peter soupira. Dos moins raide, bras plus toniques, genoux moins fermes, il n'y avait pas une faille que Loki laissait passer. Pourtant l'élève s'attachait à effectuer les exercices avec la même assiduité que la veille, pourquoi le prince ne semblait soudainement plus s'en contenter ?

Peter peinait à cerner son mentor. Dès qu'il pensait avoir percé un nouveau mystère, il lui donnait toutes les raisons de croire qu'il avait visé à côté – ce matin-là, en particulier. Membres endoloris, il s'arrêta, s'appuya sur son bout de bois, et déjà le prince semblait s'impatienter.

« Comment fais-tu pour calmer les esprits ? demanda l'enfant.

– Ce n'est pas le sujet, lève-toi.

– J'aimerais savoir, Steve m'a dit que tu y étais parvenu à plusieurs reprises à Gaoling.

– Ce n'est pas une maîtrise que je peux t'enseigner.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour commencer, parce que tu ne maîtrises pas encore l'Air. Reprends ta garde.

– Est-ce que tu les calmes comme le faisait Docteur Strange ?

– Je suis un maître de l'Air, pas un maître de l'Eau.

– Non, mais la technique peut être la même. »

Loki fit quelques pas agacés. Il n'obtiendrait pas de l'Avatar qu'il se relève tant que le sujet ne serait pas traité, il le sentait bien.

« C'est aussi la même technique que Tony, ajouta le garçon.

– Stark ne calme pas les esprits.

– Il pourrait, il connait la maîtrise de l'énergie vitale.

– La quoi ?

– C'est le nom qu'il a donné à ce qui permet la maîtrise des éléments, c'est aussi ce qui permet la maîtrise du soin et ce qui calme les esprits. »

Le prince émit un drôle de murmure, Peter n'aurait su dire s'il était songeur ou mécontent.

« Une telle énergie n'existe pas, » affirma-t-il.

Peter le dévisagea avec un regard plein d'interrogations et Loki regretta aussitôt d'avoir choisi la confrontation, réflexe qui était loin d'être le meilleur pour mettre un terme à ce genre d'échanges. Il s'empêcha très fort de lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il s'expliqua :

« Ces pratiques ne sont que des stages plus ou moins avancés de spiritualité, rien de plus.

– Ce serait un nom différent pour décrire la même chose ?

– Admettons, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

– C'est ce que tu utilises pour calmer les esprits, de la spiritualité ?

– On va dire que c'est ça.

– Peux-tu me montrer ?

– Je te montrerai le jour où l'on croisera d'autres esprits. Pour ton propre bien Avatar, je ne te le souhaite pas. La pause est terminée, debout. »

Il lui tapa la jambe du bout de son sceptre doré, Peter rechigna.

« C'est peut-être la clé pour gagner cette guerre, j'ai besoin de comprendre.

– Nous n'entreprendrons aucun exercice de spiritualité tant que tu persistes à t'opposer à tes leçons de l'Air. »

Peter allait contester que Loki était le premier à défendre que l'un n'était pas possible sans l'autre, le prince ne le lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Contredis-moi encore une fois et tu auras épuisé tes chances d'avoir les moindres réponses. C'est moi qui décide de tes enseignements, tu écoutes ce que je dis ou tu vas trouver instruction ailleurs. »

Peter se releva en protestant silencieusement.

« J'espérais que tu sois mon maître spirituel.

– En son temps. »

Et qu'il ravale ses yeux de chiot battu, Loki ne fléchirait pas.

Peter en avait pourtant été persuadé : Loki avait défendu corps et âme qu'il était impossible d'être un avatar accompli sans spiritualité... Et voilà qu'il s'opposait à la lui enseigner. Le fils de la Terre ne se contenterait pas de cette réponse, Loki devait forcément s'en douter.

Il prit son mal en patience en décidant qu'il obtiendrait plus d'information auprès d'un autre maître de l'Air. Il s'efforça, pour le reste de la journée, à satisfaire l'exigence grandissante de son mentor attitré.

* * *

Le soir venu, Vision répondit présent. Il accompagna Peter à la salle du banquet où ils s'attablèrent, entourés d'une variété d'autres gens : personnels du palais, gardes, dames de compagnie, autant de convives qui venaient y dîner. L'ambiance était calme, confortable, les échanges à voix basse et la faible luminosité propageait une ambiance feutrée.

« Les maîtres de l'Air peuvent calmer les esprits noirs, pas vrai ? demandait Peter à Vision entre deux bouchées.

– Seulement les plus érudits, dans des conditions particulières.

– Toi, tu y arrives ?

– Avec du temps et de la pratique, c'est chose possible. Il ne s'agit pas tant de calmer les esprits que d'entrer en contact avec eux. À travers la méditation il est possible d'établir un lien, une connexion, à travers laquelle il est possible de communiquer, de comprendre leurs tourments et de tenter de les apaiser. En temps de guerre, c'est un exercice extrêmement difficile. Seul Odin, à l'apogée de son règne, maîtrisait réellement cette faculté.

– Est-ce que Loki peut le faire ?

– C'est ce qui est dit, mais je n'en ai jamais été témoin moi-même. »

Peter joua distraitement du bout de sa cuillère avec les quelques légumes qui restaient dans son assiette. Ses sourcils se rencontrèrent, il hésita.

« J'ai l'impression que moi, je peux les comprendre.

– Et que comprends-tu ?

– Ils ont peur. Ils sont énervés aussi, mais ils craignent surtout quelque chose... Je ne sais pas quoi. »

Vision observa Peter en silence, respectueux de sa réflexion. L'Avatar lâcha sa cuillère.

« Ils essaient de me parler, mais je ne comprends pas tout. Je n'arrive pas à démêler tout ce que ce qui se passe là-dedans, fit-il en désignant sa tête, son torse, son ventre, lui tout entier.

– Il revient à ton maître de t'aiguiller. »

Peter pouffa sans joie, il poussa son assiette, croisa les bras sur la table et enfouis ton menton dedans, défaitiste.

« Loki n'est pas du genre très accessible. »

Vision n'ajouta rien, il portait continuellement ce regard bienveillant sur l'enfant, comme s'il pouvait lire les moments où Peter avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Les doigts joints sur ses genoux croisés, il attendit.

À nouveau, les sourcils de Peter se froncèrent.

« Tu m'as raconté l'histoire de Loki, ses origines, son procès, son exil... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est revenu, alors que j'ai l'impression qu'il ne désire pas être ici ? »

Vision ne répondit pas davantage, il observa Peter se redresser et soupirer.

« C'est à moi de lui demander, c'est ça ? »

Le maître hocha doucement la tête.

« Il est revenu car Thor le lui a demandé. La raison pour laquelle il a accepté, en revanche, m'est étrangère.

– Pour garder sa place d'héritier et devenir Seigneur ? tenta Peter.

– Je doute que Loki soit Seigneur un jour. »

Cette pensée contraria Peter. Impossible de justifier cette soudaine rancœur, après tout, Loki avait choisi de renoncer au trône le jour où il s'en prit à la vie de son père. Pourquoi alors est-ce que l'idée qu'il ait perdu le trône qu'on lui avait promis le renfrognerait-il ?

« Connais-tu l'histoire du Feu et de l'Air ? » questionna soudain Vision, tirant Peter hors de son train de pensée.

Le garçon fit non de la tête, et Vision ajusta sa position afin d'entamer son nouveau récit : l'histoire des deux nations sœurs qui n'en avaient pas toujours été ainsi. Certains parlaient même d'un génocide que le Feu aurait mené sur l'Air, à une autre époque, presque oubliée, et cette idée sembla surréelle à Peter.

« De mémoire d'homme, l'Air et le Feu n'ont cessé de se rapprocher, expliqua le maître. Le mariage de Frigga, Dame du Feu, avec Odin, renforça considérablement l'alliance entre les deux peuples. Et leurs fils, maîtres des éléments, deux Seigneurs frères... cela aurait fini de souder les deux nations à jamais. Même si aujourd'hui cela semble compromis, les deux peuples se sont déjà rapprochés plus qu'on ne le pense. As-tu rencontré Wanda Maximoff ?

– Oui, elle m'a entraîné quelques jours. »

Et aussi rare que cela puisse être, Vision sourit.

« Tu la connais ? demanda le garçon.

– C'est... une amie proche, acquiesça le grand blond. Son frère jumeau, Pietro Maximoff, était un maître de l'Air. »

Les yeux de Peter papillonnèrent. Comment avait-il pu côtoyer la maîtresse du Feu pendant près d'une semaine et ignorer cette information ?

« "Était" ?

– Il est décédé suite à une attaque d'esprits, il n'y a pas longtemps. Mais leur lien entre eux deux était fort, ces jumeaux étaient très fusionnels. Ils démontrent eux seuls la force de la liaison entre l'Air et le Feu.

– Pourquoi Wanda ne m'en a pas parlé ?

– La perte est douloureuse. »

Et malgré l'égalité dans le ton de sa voix, Peter crut y voir une poussée d'émotion.

« Tu le connaissais bien, Pietro ?

– C'était un maître exceptionnel, acquiesça Vision. Il était d'une rapidité légendaire, une technique que beaucoup ont tenté d'égaler mais que personne n'a su approcher. Malheureusement ses talents n'ont pas suffi, il participait à une mission de repérage dans des montagnes au nord d'ici. Il s'agissait de prévenir les attaques d'esprits en saisissant directement leur nid. Mais ni lui, ni aucun de ses coéquipiers n'est revenu.

– Il y a quoi, au nord ?

– Un temple abandonné. »

* * *

Tony parcourait les longs couloirs du Temple de l'Air. Plus que d'une distraction pour tromper l'ennui, il recherchait surtout de quoi détourner son esprit de cette inquiétude latente qui l'obsédait. Il se perdait donc au hasard des escaliers et des milles chemins possibles à emprunter, il avait contourné la montagne pour déboucher sur la vue arrière du temple. Il longeait une aile comme tant d'autres, contemplait sans se l'avouer les reliefs qui dessinaient le paysage automnal. Les montagnes se succédaient à perte de vue, variant en tailles et en couleurs sous un ciel bleu dégagé. Le vent déformait momentanément les pins et autres peupliers, touches de jaune, d'orange et de vert. Tony pouvait même discerner un lac, en contrebas, trahi par l'absence d'arbre à cet endroit.

Il poursuivit sa route machinalement, descendit quelques marches et découvrit une petite place aménagée, en retrait. Entourée d'une végétation basse, elle s'ouvrait sur le reste de la montagne, dégageait un véritable sentiment de liberté.

Tony s'arrêta sur le palier.

La place était occupée, Steve s'y exerçait.

Le soldat n'avait pas vu l'ingénieur arriver. Il pratiquait, dans un silence pieux, des mouvements de la maîtrise de l'Eau. Dos à Tony, face aux montagnes, il s'y adonnait pleinement.

Il ramenait ses deux poings à lui, décala sa main et son pied droit dans un geste réfléchi. Il parcourut le paysage de sa main gauche avant de rappeler ses deux paumes ouvertes à lui. Il tendit subitement les bras, puis les regroupa devant lui, alignées devant son cœur. Il tendit les bras frontalement tout en avançant d'un pas.

Tony l'observait, en silence. Il reconnaissait dans ces mouvements toute l'expertise de la maîtrise de l'Eau. La précision des gestes frôlait la perfection, l'assurance avec laquelle ils étaient effectués, aussi. Steve reproduisait, instinctivement, ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris. Tony ne contestait pas un instant la force de cette maîtrise, mais il ressentait également que Steve n'irait pas où il voulait en s'exerçant comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Il avança d'un pas.

Steve poursuivait son exercice, presque oublieux de son environnement.

Tony s'approcha, il n'avait pas encore atteint son niveau lorsque Steve s'immobilisa. Se redressa et se retourna. Il avisa Tony d'un œil surpris, l'observa s'arrêter à sa hauteur.

Tony n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de briser ce silence trop solennel. Il préféra adresser un simple regard, demande tacite dénuée de toute agressivité. Steve lui répondit en relâchant sensiblement sa garde, questionna en retour la présence de l'ingénieur.

Tony lui montrerait.

L'ingénieur soupira profondément et plaça une main face à sa poitrine, l'autre paume tournée au sol. Position initiale de la maîtrise de l'Eau.

Steve considéra le maître du Feu un instant.

Puis l'imita.

Conscient que Steve était en position, Tony décala alors sa main et son pied droit comme Steve l'avait fait avant lui. Il attendit, patiemment, qu'une longue seconde s'écoule. Alors il ouvrit sa main gauche et parcourut à son tour le paysage du bras.

Steve le suivit.

À nouveau, Tony patienta, une longue seconde. Les bras ouverts, il rappela, lentement, ses paumes ouvertes à lui, s'immobilisa en position. Il ouvrit alors les bras, se stoppa, avant de venir aligner les mains sur son cœur.

Steve calquait le pas de l'ingénieur, fin connaisseur de la mécanique, il accepta le rythme, plus lent, suggéré par son partenaire.

Tout en étendant leurs mains frontalement, ils firent un pas en avant. Patientèrent. Regroupèrent la jambe arrière, pliée comme un flamant rose, avant de la décaler sur le côté. Position stable, une main en avant, l'autre repliée à leur hanche. Coup droit, gauche, ils croisèrent en hauteur leur deux poings fermés. Pause. Ils abaissèrent leurs poings, joignirent les pieds.

La chorégraphie se poursuivit comme si elle avait été mille fois répétée.

Steve ne chercha pas à s'étonner de l'instruction de Tony. Il suivit, aveuglément, les pas de sa maîtrise natale que l'homme du Feu démontrait si bien connaître. Il s'adapta aux pauses, plus longues, plus fréquentes, qu'il insérait dans ces mouvements pourtant si familiers.

D'un mouvement de jambes ils pivotèrent à leur droite. Steve fit dos à Tony, mais Tony constata que le soldat n'accéléra pas. Il poursuivit l'exercice comme Tony l'avait proposé, sans le remettre en question, sans le contester. Gestuelle lente et fluide.

Tony apprécia cette confiance spontanée.

Il se doutait de ce dont Steve avait besoin, cet exercice était la meilleure chance qu'il avait de le lui donner.

Nouvelle passe, ils s'alignèrent à nouveau. Tony constata alors au creux des mains de Steve une goutte d'eau se former, de la taille d'une perle, tout au plus, scintillante des reflets du soleil.

La goutte lévitait, transportée par les mains expertes, elle flottait d'une position à l'autre sans jamais se brusquer, dansant au rythme proposé par son maître. Paresseuse, elle se laissait promener.

Alors que l'enchaînement se prolongeait, elle gagnait en volume. Grossissait, goulûment, à mesure que l'eau de l'air ambiant se joignait au ballet. De la perle elle passa à la bille, à la bulle, à la balle, bientôt plus grosse que le poing elle valsait sans discontinuité.

Steve la ressentait, petite sœur animée qui s'éveillait sous son toucher. Il la transporta dans ses moindres mouvements avec la douceur qu'il aurait eu pour un nouveau-né. Une passe en avant, elle s'étira comme si elle venait de s'éveiller. Une passe en arrière, elle vint se lover dans les bras de son créateur.

Et elle recommença.

Les pas des maîtres présentaient une telle simultanéité, Tony, s'il avait maîtrisé l'Eau, lui aurait sans aucun doute créé une jumelle parfaite. À la place, des petites étincelles commencèrent à percer.

Furtives, rares, elles apparaissaient au passage d'une main ou lorsqu'il tendait son poing. Leurs légers crépitements trahissaient leur présence à qui sut les entendre. Tony pouvait presque les anticiper tant il sentait dans ses veines l'énergie le parcourir.

Il la contenait, la condensait, l'empêchait de s'écouler librement comme elle aimait tant le faire. Il la retenait en lui, sans pouvoir empêcher ses sursauts de se manifester. Infimes éclairs jaune, étincelles de vie qui gagnaient en nombre et en puissance.

Elles furent bientôt si nombreuses, il était impossible de les ignorer. Certaines filaient dans les airs, d'autres remontaient le long des bras en mouvement. Mains proches du cœur, paumes ouvertes devant, poings serrés sur les côtés, où que soient les doigts les éclairs les suivaient. Serpents fidèles saturés de vitalité, réclamant plus de liberté.

L'électricité se gorgeait d'énergie d'autant que la bulle d'eau gagnait en poids.

Steve et Tony poursuivirent sans jamais briser le confort du silence qui s'était installé. D'une symétrie parfaitement ajustée, de gestes résolument identiques, ils se renvoyaient un écho familier.

Steve connaissait cette chorégraphie par cœur, et pourtant il la redécouvrait. Il maniait une sensation nouvelle au creux de ses mains, une énergie différente, plus délicate, plus vivante. Il sentait quelque chose de changé.

Tony en faisait partie.

Il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'envisager le milliardaire sous cet angle. Posé, calme. Il se demanda si Tony Stark avait encore beaucoup de faces cachées à dévoiler, et s'il ne douta pas que ce fût le cas, il se satisfit simplement d'avoir eu accès à celle-ci, comme un secret avec lequel il se sentait directement lié. Il paraissait si naturel de le retrouver, sans rivalité ni conflit, sans faux-semblant.

L'enchaînement dura aussi longtemps que la maîtrise de l'Eau l'avait pensé. La goutte d'eau dépassait maintenant en volume la taille d'un tonneau. Les étincelles se rencontraient, pelote inextricable, lignes ininterrompues d'électricité.

L'énergie des deux maîtres avait été pleinement sollicitée.

Il était temps de la relâcher.

Dans une dernière phase de mouvements plus rapides, les maîtres conclurent.

Pieds écartés, deux doigts tendus, ils effectuèrent un huit incliné, deux fois, passage d'une main, crépitante d'électricité, d'une autre, rythmant une vague animée. Et simultanément, instinctivement, ils brandirent leur bras en l'air.

Finalement libérée, l'énergie fusa.

La salve d'eau s'éleva à la verticale, jet d'eau propulsé vers les cieux, libérée de sa tutelle, elle s'étira tant qu'elle disparut.

L'éclair jaune transperça le ciel, des deux doigts de Tony jusqu'à une limite indéfinie, il s'étala de tout son soûl, conquit les cieux de ses tentacules de foudre.

Le tonnerre gronda. Sourd, long, profond. Clameur de joie dans la libération.

Une fine pluie commença à tomber. Des gouttelettes au toucher si fin, presque imperceptible, chutèrent d'un ciel sans nuage.

Steve observait en l'air, fasciné. Il ressentit sur sa peau sa précieuse alliée. Il ferma les yeux et sourit, ébahi. La fine averse qui recouvrait sa peau était composée de perles chargées d'énergie.

C'était une pluie d'or qui tombait.

Il sourit plus fort encore.

Il ouvrit les yeux à la recherche de ceux de Tony.

Soudain vidé, l'ingénieur soupira doucement. Son énergie à lui, si turbulente, l'avait quitté. Ses doigts ne crépitaient plus, sa peau, tiède et fumante, était retournée au silence. Il ferma un poing sur une sensation de vide un peu plus intense que les fois d'avant.

Il finit par lever les yeux pour répondre à ceux de Steve. Il ne sourit pas, mais hocha la tête une fois en signe de satisfaction, de félicitation tacite pour son partenaire éphémère.

Et sans rompre le silence coloré des échos sourds de son tonnerre, il partit. Laissant Steve savourer seul une victoire qu'ils avaient conquise à deux.

La maîtrise du soin.


	41. La terrasse

Salutations !

Ravie que mon petit déraillement ait plu héhé... en plus j'ai oublié de préciser, mais j'ai écrite la scène précédente avec une musique bien précise en tête: Light of the Seven. Je sais, je vous le spécifie un peu tard. J'ai édité ma note d'auteure précédente x) maintenant, j'arrête de divaguer, on revient sur quelque chose de plus basique ! D'ailleurs, ce chapitre-ci est un peu plus court que d'habitude (sorry sorry), j'ai bien galéré pour découper cette partie de l'histoire, pour ne pas me retrouver avec certains chapitres qui font le double d'autres.

Ce chapitre-là, je l'adore. Mais je suis pas objective.

(C'est possible ça, d'être objective sur sa propre histoire ? Vous comprendrez vite pourquoi il me plaît autant, je dirais même qu'il était grand temps !)

Je vous retrouve dans les reviews :3

_Guest__:__ mon dieu mais... mais qui êtes-vous ?! Révélez-vous, inconnu, ôtez ce voile qui cache votre visage ! Je déconne. Je sais que c'est toi :3 Peu de monde est capable de si bien retranscrire ce que j'ai voulu véhiculer, jusqu'à me faire encore plus apprécier une scène que j'ai moi-même écrite ! Oui tu as parfaitement raison, la pluie et l'orage, le soulagement et le tourment, ils n'ont vraiment pas vécu ça de la même manière, mais en même temps, comment pouvaient-ils ? Ils ne maîtrisent pas le même élément. Ils sont, par nature, différents. Ils nous ont juste prouvé que ces différences ne sont pas insurmontables, ça ne les empêche pas de se retrouver, chacun avec sa façon d'être. C'est ce qui me plaît tant chez eux ^^ Pour Vision et Peter tu as complètement vu juste, je visualise ces deux personnages comme la bonté incarnée et l'absence même de rancune (contrairement aux mentors...), il me paraissait naturel qu'ils s'entendent bien !  
_

_amegonys: tes reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir, de voir que tu me suis encore après tant de chapitres ! Merci ! Surtout pour cette scène, je suis ravie de constater qu'elle t'ait plu ^^ je crois que c'est à double tranchant : soit elle fonctionne et on s'y immerge jusqu'aux oreilles, soit on reste sur le côté en attendant que ça passe. Tu as donc plongé avec moi :3  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 40 - La terrasse**

Gamora et Clint sursautèrent lorsque le tonnerre éclata. Ils se tournèrent vers sa provenance, juste à temps pour voir les derniers éclairs s'évanouirent dans les airs, juste au-dessus du temple.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement l'espion.

Il plissa les yeux, croyant percevoir quelque chose.

« Il pleut.

– De la pluie ? chuchota Gamora. De quel nuage ? »

Ils parlaient à voix basse, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, lisant presque sur les lèvres de l'autre pour émettre le moins de son possible.

« Je n'en sais rien, expliqua-t-il, mais ce n'est pas de la pluie classique. Elle est... jaune. »

Il haussa les épaules, peu certain que sa vue ne soit pas en train de lui jouer des tours. Gamora sourit.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle alors, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. »

Clint lança à la mercenaire ce regard qu'elle appelait "le sceptique".

« Encore un de vos trucs ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Ces maîtres... » soupira-t-il.

Ils reprirent leur observation silencieuse de l'Avatar et de son Mentor.

* * *

Tony s'affairait sur une petite machine. Il en soudait adroitement deux composants lorsque Steve le rejoignit. À l'instar de l'industriel, il s'assit sur les quelques marches qui séparaient leur salle commune d'une large terrasse aménagée. L'ingénieur ne se laissa pas perturber par cette nouvelle présence, le soldat observa le processus de création quelques instants.

Lorsque la fine fumée blanche commença à se dissiper, Tony souffla dessus et étudia sa création à bout de bras.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le blond.

– Une idée. Une amélioration aux détecteurs à esprits, celui-ci devrait les voir arriver de loin. »

Steve émit un murmure appréciateur, Tony retourna à sa soudure.

Le soldat prit un moment pour profiter de l'air frais de la montagne. La journée arrivait à sa fin, leur terrasse allait bientôt se retrouver à l'ombre des monts qui l'entouraient.

« Merci Tony, » souffla-t-il.

La soudure s'arrêta. Léger silence.

« Ça n'était pas grand-chose, murmura le mécanicien.

– Pour moi, c'était beaucoup. »

Tony balaya d'un revers de la main les dernières volutes de fumée et déplaça son invention à son côté.

« Où est-ce que tu as appris ? questionna le soldat.

– Mon père. Il ramenait souvent des parchemins de ses voyages à ta tribu. Il était hors de question pour moi de "jouer" avec, alors je les lui volais.

– Tu as appris la maîtrise de l'Eau dans des parchemins dérobés ? » s'étonna le blond.

Tony acquiesça mollement.

« J'ai voulu venir, au Nord. Je lui ai déjà demandé de l'accompagner, mais il a toujours refusé. "Ce ne sont pas des voyages de plaisance" il grognait, il disait que j'allais l'empêcher de travailler. Alors j'ai fait avec ce que j'avais.

– Et tu as compris la maîtrise du soin.

– Je l'ai juste déduite. »

Steve leva des sourcils impressionnés mais Tony ne le remarqua pas. Ce dernier arborait un sourire narquois lorsqu'il ajouta :

« C'était dans ces moments-là, lorsqu'il refusait si fort que je vienne avec lui, que je me suis convaincu que tu devais être son fils caché. »

Steve pouffa malgré lui.

« Ça ne risquait pas. Il ne s'est jamais intéressé à autre chose qu'à ma maîtrise de l'Eau. Je te l'ai dit...

– ... tu n'étais qu'une expérience réussie, » compléta Tony.

Il l'avait entendu.

Il y a des jours de cela, dans la villa Stark et quelques secondes avant que leur monde ne parte à la dérive, il l'avait entendu. Et il avait trouvé dans cet aveu un soulagement qu'il n'était pas décent d'avouer. Steve n'avait jamais été spécial, pas plus que lui ne l'avait été. Il avait été un enfant malade, et sa guérison lui valut le traitement de rat de laboratoire. Il n'était pas un enfant prodige, pas le fils qu'Howard aurait toujours voulu, il n'était pas plus méritant que Tony ; il avait juste été une expérience réussie.

Non seulement Steve n'avait jamais été spécial, mais Howard avait surtout toujours été Howard. Un homme à la sensibilité sous-développée, distant envers tout le monde et pas qu'envers Tony. L'ampleur du soulagement qu'avait ressenti Tony avait été à la hauteur de sa bêtise. Il n'avait eu aucune raison d'être jaloux de Steve.

« Il était loin d'être parfait, murmura-t-il.

– Il n'était pas le premier, » acquiesça Steve.

Un silence s'étira, autant que l'ombre sur la terrasse.

« Je me demande ce que ça aurait donné, s'il l'avait été, » songea le fils Stark à voix haute.

Steve esquissa un sourire nostalgique.

« Peter disait qu'on aurait pu être frères.

– Frères ?

– Si Howard avait eu un peu plus d'empathie, on aurait pu grandir ensemble. »

Tony dévisagea Steve tandis qu'il tentait d'assimiler l'idée.

« Il a aussi admis qu'on aurait cherché à s'entretuer, » ajouta le soldat.

Et cette considération-là lui semblant bien plus vraisemblable, Tony hocha la tête et ricana.

« T'en aurais bavé.

– Quoi ?

– Si t'avais été mon frère, précisa l'ingénieur. Je t'aurais mené la vie dure, tu sais pas à quoi t'as échappé.

– Je pense que j'aurais su me défendre.

– Ah non, vraiment. Pour ton bien-être, heureusement qu'Howard n'était pas un homme parfait, rit l'ingénieur.

– Je n'y crois pas un instant.

– Je t'assure, je m'y vois d'ici. "Scandale : le grand frère met feu au petit !"

– Petit ? Je crois savoir que je suis plus vieux !

– Sérieux ? Tu me fais marcher.

– Quoi, ça ne se voit pas ?

– Sans vouloir te vexer Steve, on dirait que tu sors de promo.

– Pardon ? Je crois savoir que j'étais capitaine avant même que tu ne maîtrises le Feu !

– Alors ça j'en doute ! Ou alors le froid conserve vraiment hyper bien, s'esclaffa Tony.

– Tu vois ce genre d'insolence, c'est typiquement ce que je n'aurais jamais laissé passer. »

Tony s'emporta dans son fou rire.

« T'aurais pas supporté, mon pauvre !

– T'es en persuadé, c'est terrible. »

Et Tony rit d'autant plus fort que Steve affichait cette mine contrariée, refusant de concéder que l'ingénieur aurait eu un quelconque ascendant sur lui. Tony n'en démordait pas, hilare, il laissait Steve argumenter que non, il aurait su faire preuve d'autorité.

Gamora pénétra dans la salle commune sur ce curieux spectacle. Steve l'apostropha aussitôt, la mercenaire rejoignit les deux maîtres sur les quelques marches.

« À votre avis Gamora, questionna Steve – sérieux comme le marbre, si j'avais été le _grand_ frère de Tony, qui aurait eu le dessus sur l'autre ? »

Tony redoubla d'hilarité à entendre Steve insister sur le "grand" de frère.

Gamora hésita. Était-ce une vraie question ?

Elle ressentit immédiatement que sa perplexité déplaisait au soldat, sans doute parce qu'elle poussait les éclats de rire de l'ingénieur.

« Je pense... que Tony aurait été un frère impitoyable ? » lâcha-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Tony redoubla de rire, noyé dans ses larmes, il se tordit l'estomac. Steve adressa son meilleur regard dépité.

« Sérieusement ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. Le mal avait été fait, Tony était parti. Il riait à ne plus pouvoir articuler, peinait même à respirer. Steve appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, déçu. Et face à ce visage véhiculant une déception si douloureuse, Gamora ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle rejoignit doucement Tony dans son fou rire, s'excusa entre deux gloussements, une main pudique devant la bouche, qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à le blesser. Steve s'enfonça dans la consternation.

« Tu me fais de la peine, » s'écroulait Tony entre deux éclats, imitant à grand mal le soldat « _grand _frère ! » et redoublait d'hilarité. Malgré ses tentatives de discrétion, Gamora finit par craquer et rire elle aussi, encouragée par les désastreuses imitations que proposait Tony de leur capitaine vexé.

Aussi longtemps que l'hilarité se prolongea, Steve se renfrogna.

Tony fut bien obligé de finir par se calmer lorsqu'il arriva à court de larmes et d'oxygène. Les muscles des joues sur-sollicités, il retrouvait une respiration mesurée tandis que Gamora s'essuyait le coin des yeux. Des sursauts de rire les reprenaient parfois, mais globalement ils retrouvaient une certaine contenance.

Ils émirent un soupir final, et Steve y lut la fin de son calvaire.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longs instants encore, le crépuscule prit le temps de s'installer. Dans le ciel sans nuage, les étoiles les plus brillantes commençaient à scintiller. Avec la fin des rires, le calme les enveloppa tous les trois. Ils laissèrent le jour s'évanouir, petit à petit, il semblait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait envie de bouger. Il ne faisait même pas si froid – ou alors c'était une chaleur intérieure qui venait les réchauffer.

Sans chercher à troubler la sérénité retrouvée, Gamora osa un murmure :

« Félicitations Steve, pour votre maîtrise du soin. »

Le soldat adressa un regard en coin à la mercenaire. Il ne chercha pas à se demander d'où elle tirait cette information, mais hocha simplement la tête en signe de remerciement. Il aperçut alors Tony adopter un nouveau sourire, et pria silencieusement pour que le fou rire ne le reprenne pas.

Pour son soulagement, l'ingénieur démontra avoir changé de sujet.

« Tu peux y arriver aussi Gamora. »

Face aux regards interrogateurs, le milliardaire s'expliqua :

« Pour la maîtrise du soin je ne sais pas, mais tu peux calmer les esprits avec la Terre.

– Comment ? s'étonna la mercenaire, qui n'y avait pas songé un instant.

– Peter l'a déjà fait, lorsqu'il a vaincu le Hulk. »

Dans l'esprit de Gamora les souvenirs de l'évènement se rejouèrent, elle tenta de se remémorer en quoi Peter avait fait appel à la maîtrise de la Terre ce jour-là.

« Il l'a juste touché, souligna-t-elle alors. Il a posé ses mains sur sa tête, et Hulk s'est aussitôt calmé.

– Oui. Je pense qu'il s'agit de ça pour la maîtrise de la Terre : le toucher. »

Gamora questionna Steve du regard, il lui adressa un simple encouragement silencieux – ne semblant pas remettre en cause un seul instant la parole de son coéquipier.

« Le toucher... considéra-t-elle. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

– Tu peux y arriver, » déclara Tony comme s'il énonçait une vérité.

Et Gamora ne contesta pas. Il était plutôt agréable de se sentir digne de confiance. Ces pensées l'accompagnèrent, elle y réfléchit en silence tandis que le moment, sur les marches de la terrasse, se prolongeait.

Le ciel s'était teinté de ses plus belles parures nocturnes, les ombres des montagnes disparaissaient progressivement, confondue avec l'obscurité du ciel maintenant ponctué par une myriade d'étoiles lumineuses. Un éclat plus fort se présageait derrière l'un des monts : la lune se joindrait bientôt à eux.

Steve se tourna vers la mercenaire, toujours sur le ton de la conversation.

« Vous avez des frères et sœurs, Gamora ?

– Non. »

Elle avait répondu à l'instinct. La force de l'habitude et du déni ne lui avait pas laissé de temps de réflexion. Bien que courte et sèche, sa réponse lui resta en travers de la gorge. Elle se détesta aussitôt pour cette malhonnêteté.

« J'ai... »

Elle hésita, chercha ses mots. Steve et Tony l'observèrent. Gamora n'avait pas une expression très ouverte, pourtant, à travers la pénombre ambiante, son trouble se lisait nettement.

« J'ai une sœur. Nous avons été élevées ensemble... »

Les mots avaient dû mal à se formuler, une difficulté que les maîtres du Feu et de l'Eau ne connaissaient pas à celle de la Terre.

« Elle est comment ? l'encouragea le brun.

– Elle est fière. Et... »

Elle s'autorisa à ne pas trop réfléchir.

« Et brisée. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

« Je n'ai pas su la protéger. »

Et ses paroles tenaient maintenant du murmure, étouffées par une gorge trop serrée. Steve baissa aussi sa voix.

« La protéger de quoi ?

– De moi. »

Elle savait que ses partenaires la regardaient, masquant pudiquement leur incrédulité. Il n'était plus question pour elle de faire marche arrière.

« C'est moi qui l'ait brisée. J'étais plus forte qu'elle, et je n'ai pas utilisé cette force pour l'aider, mais pour prendre le dessus... »

Gamora songea à ces plaques de métal qui parcouraient le corps de Nebula. Elle en avait découvert certaines, lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrées à la Nation du Feu, qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Mais celles qui encadraient sa mâchoire, celles au bras droit, celles qu'elle savait être à sa hanche gauche, ces plaques-là, Gamora n'en connaissait que trop bien l'origine.

Elle l'avait défigurée.

« J'étais une enfant effrayée, se justifièrent ces mots qu'elle méprisa à peine prononcés. J'essayais de survivre... je voulais juste survivre... » – un sanglot dans la gorge l'empêcha de poursuivre. Elle prit une inspiration branlante.

« J'ai survécu à ses dépens. »

Deux perles d'eau tombèrent sur ses mains regroupées. Elle fut surprise de sentir celle de Steve les recouvrir. Elle leva ses yeux humides avec la réconfortante surprise de trouver ceux de Steve et de Tony emplis d'empathie et dénués de jugement. _Si seulement ils savaient... _ne put-elle s'empêcher de songer.

Elle ignorait qu'ils ne ressentaient pas le besoin d'en savoir plus.

Gamora, une enfant maltraitée.

« Où est-elle, maintenant ? » questionna doucement Steve, samaritain dévoué à porter assistance à personne en danger. Gamora n'éprouva pas le besoin d'en rire.

« Hors de portée.

– Il n'est pas trop tard, » intervint Tony.

Elle secoua la tête en négatif.

« Crois-moi...

– Non, toi, crois-moi. Il n'est jamais trop tard, Gamora.

– Il a raison, » conforta Steve en pressant doucement la main de sa partenaire.

Elle les observa successivement. Un début de sourire lui naquît, touchée que ces deux dadais d'apparence irréconciliables tentent si fort de la convaincre du contraire.

« Vous êtes choux.

– Ne lui dis surtout pas ça, avertit Tony avec des gros yeux. C'est un dur à cuire, tu te souviens ? »

Steve adressa une grimace à l'ingénieur, et le sourire de Gamora s'affirma. Tony haussait des épaules faussement désolées, et elle décida qu'elle devait bien leur donner raison sur ce point-là. Il n'était sans doute jamais trop tard, ou en tout cas pas pour eux. Elle porta sa manche au visage et s'essuya à nouveau le coin des yeux – non plus de joie, mais de quelque chose de nouveau.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans leur dos. Les maîtres se retournèrent, Peter fit son apparition. Il se stoppa, plissa des yeux pour les observer, tous les trois réunis dans la pénombre de la terrasse. Il ne perçut ni le trouble de Gamora, ni la main de Steve toujours posée sur celle de sa coéquipière, il perçut uniquement l'atmosphère qui les entourait, Steve, Tony et Gamora.

Il sourit.

Ses trois mentors le lui rendirent.


	42. Loup solitaire

Salutations !

Alors, j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire mais surtout en réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent, donc je vais pas paraphraser mes propres réponses et je vous laisse simplement avec ces dernières !

(Pour ceux qui ont la flemme de lire (ce que je comprends o_o) l'idée est la suivante : le chapitre dernier a tendance à conclure l'arc de Steve, Tony et Gamora pour qui les conflits semblent résolus. Évidemment, ça n'est pas là la fin de l'histoire.)

_Itsme__ : c'est vrai que la pause s'imposait ! À force de vouloir faire avancer l'histoire, donner des réponses et soulever d'autres questions, on en oublie de respirer. N'oublions pas que c'est une histoire de personnages avant tout, il faut savoir les retrouver de temps en temps. Et cette scène sur la terrasse c'est exactement ça, un moment pour les retrouver tous les trois, pour apprécier un peu tout le chemin qu'ils ont parcouru jusque-là. C'était mon idée principale à l'origine de cette histoire, "et comment finiraient-ils par coopérer ? À quoi ressemblerait leur réconciliation ?" et bien elle ressemblerait à ça. Après 40 chapitres on l'observe enfin : ils ne sont plus dans la défiance, les reproches, la rancune, ils sont juste eux, ouverts, honnêtes. C'est comme ça qu'on les attendait, c'est comme ça qu'on les aime, et il était grand temps ! Depuis 3 mois déjà ?! Tu n'as pas loupé une seule semaine depuis 3 mois, voilà qui force l'admiration. Je ne peux que m'incliner devant une telle régularité, et voilà un nouveau chapitre pour te remercier :3  
_

_amegonys_ _: moi aussi, imaginer Steve et Tony qui se chamaillent, ça me fait toujours sourire x) comme un réflexe face à deux gamins, je les trouve beaucoup trop attachants pour ça. Et c'est quand même plus plaisant quand ils sont comme ça que quand ils se tirent dessus à balle réelle ! Mais sans ça, ce moment aurait été un peu moins magique alors c'était nécessaire. Maintenant, c'est sûr que ça fait du bien :) merci de ton message et sache que je me porte au mieux, j'espère que toi aussi !_

_Calli__ : I warned you about it, didn't I ? Je peux pas m'en empêcher, j'y peux rien s'il y a une telle osmose entre eux, c'est magnétique ! Quand tes persos décident un peu tout seul d'où ils ont envie d'aller... que peut-on y faire ? *haussement d'épaules* je suis donc ravie que leur petite séance d'entraînement t'ait plu. Et cette scène sur la terrasse en découle naturellement. Oui, des marches. Pas trop, trois ou quatre, max. Ils sont au même niveau, dans une espèce d'intimité improvisée, face à une nature accueillante et reposante, sanctuaire de leurs émotions torturées... (damn, je suis plus dans mon histoire). J'ai adoré ta phrase "malheureusement pour Steve, il n'est pas trop tard" xD omg mais c'est exactement ça ! Mwahahah il n'y échappera pas, il va devoir se le coltiner, le petit frère. Je dirais même que c'est trop tard, la greffe a été acceptée. Je les déclare maintenant complices ! Ça y est, ENFIN. Ils s'appréhendent. That was the whole point, right ? Cette scène est une peu la réponse aux conflits exposés durant ces 40 premiers chapitres. Ça y est, on y est, ils s'apprécient, ils s'estiment, même. Problem solved. Or... is it ? Évidemment pas, il en manque un. Tu trouves Peter à l'origine de cette cohésion nouvelle entre les trois premiers ? Attends de voir les merveilles qu'il va produire sur le dernier ! D'ailleurs, ça reprend maintenant :3 (et je suis plutôt fière du titre de ce chapitre, je me rends compte qu'il répond à merveille à ton commentaire). Merci à toi d'être toujours là._

* * *

**Chapitre 41 - Loup solitaire**

Peter et Loki avaient changé de lieu d'entraînement. Il n'était plus question d'une petite clairière au sol régulier et préhensible, mais d'un terrain agrémenté de centaines de pilotis en bois. Les poteaux s'élevaient si hauts que le sol en bas disparaissait sous une couche de brume insondable. Depuis le rebord, Peter appréhendait ce trou sans fond.

D'un saut maîtrisé, Loki se percha sur l'un des piliers. Agile et souple, à le regarder faire l'exercice paraissait enfantin. Peter lui lança un regard réservé, il ne pouvait décemment pas attendre de lui qu'il l'imite.

Le maître lui confirma sa crainte.

« Tes appuis sont trop lourds, je me tue à te le dire. L'exercice est simple : franchis le terrain jusqu'à l'autre côté, soit léger et agile. Utilise ton bâton pour trouver l'équilibre. »

Peter prit une profonde inspiration et saisit son bâton à deux mains. Si encore les poteaux avaient été faits de mortier...

Il sauta sur le plus proche, vacilla un instant. Le pilotis était à peine assez large pour accueillir ses deux pieds, pas vraiment suffisant pour lui garantir l'équilibre. Il s'inspira du conseil de son maître et transforma son bout de bois en bâton de funambule. Une fois une précaire stabilité acquise, il envisagea le piquet suivant. Sans marge pour prendre ses appuis, il lui sembla bien loin.

Et ça n'était que le deuxième d'une série que Peter ne tenta même pas de dénombrer.

« Ne réfléchis pas trop, fie-toi à ton instinct, » lui souffla son maître à un piquet de lui.

L'Avatar sauta au pilotis suivant, mais visa trop court. Il se sentit partir en arrière, un léger coup de vent le redressa bien droit.

Il adressa un regard étonné à son sauveur.

« Continue, » l'encouragea ce dernier.

Un sentiment de sécurité l'enveloppa soudain, l'exercice lui parut un peu moins inaccessible. Il sauta au pilier suivant, et la confiance qu'il avait acquise lui permit de passer directement au poteau d'après.

Un piquet après l'autre, il avança.

Loki ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, présence silencieuse prête à avertir la moindre perte d'équilibre. Quelques coups de vent bien placés le remirent en place à plusieurs reprises, Peter commença à se faire au confort de cette sécurité rapprochée.

« Fais attention à ce que tu fais, » gronda Loki qui sentait l'enfant s'emballer, tout en persistant à parer les chutes que Peter prévenait de moins en moins. Il progressait si bien qu'il ne cherchait plus à joindre les deux pieds avant de sauter au suivant. Il bondissait, un pied après l'autre, d'un poteau à l'autre.

« Doucement Parker, ça n'est pas un concours de vitesse. »

Mais l'assurance acquise de Peter lui interdit de ralentir, il profitait même de l'élan pour sauter les piquets les plus proches et progresser en ligne droite, choisissant le chemin le plus court à défaut du plus sûr.

Il voyait l'autre rive se rapprocher, anticipait déjà le sol ferme de l'autre côté.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il loupe le poteau d'après.

Son pied glissa sur la tranche du pilier, et cette fois-ci le vent ne pouvait pas le redresser. Il avait les pieds dans le vide, objectif loupé, il se sentit tomber.

La gravité l'appela à la rejoindre et il ne savait pas combien de temps il chuterait. Il n'eut pas le temps d'étudier cette considération, pas le temps de se préparer à maîtriser la Terre, pas le temps d'appeler à l'aide car déjà il se sentit happé. Une énergie invisible l'appela plus fort encore que la gravité, et sa chute fut ralentie jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le plancher, tout en douceur.

Le brouillard s'écarta brutalement lorsque Loki atterrit.

« Je t'ai dit de faire attention ! » blâma le maître.

Toujours au sol, Peter leva les yeux pour apprécier la cime des piquets. La chute avait été haute, il en prenait conscience.

« Désolé...

– Il va falloir trouver mieux que ça Parker. »

Il se releva, épousseta sa tenue par réflexe.

« J'ai juste... J'ai vraiment envie d'y arriver. »

Loki ne parvint pas à se mettre en colère. Il aurait bien aimé, pourtant, sermonner son élève pour manque de discipline. Il aurait pu lui reprocher de constamment défier ses conseils, et l'avertir que ce comportement ne l'aiderait pas à progresser. Il l'avait déjà fait, il aurait pu réitérer.

Mais face à la mine circonspecte de l'enfant et son souhait si explicite de bien faire, Loki n'eut d'autre option que de soupirer.

« On y retourne. »

L'exercice reprit, et Peter se montra plus assidu. Il parvint une première fois sur l'autre rive ; Loki exigea aussitôt le chemin inverse. Sans broncher, l'enfant s'exécuta, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à compléter un trajet entier sans le support de son tuteur.

Le garçon progressait. Quelque soit l'exercice, quelqu'en soit la difficulté, il finissait toujours par y arriver. Cet exercice, comme tous ceux d'avant, avait aisément été relevé, ça n'était qu'une question de jours avant que l'Avatar ne maîtrise l'Air.

Étrangement, Loki n'en était pas ravi.

Brusquement, il décida qu'il devait gagner du temps.

« Allons méditer, annonça-t-il. Il est temps. »

Décision qui surprit Peter. Méditer, maintenant ? Lui aussi voyait bien qu'il s'améliorait, pourquoi changer si subitement ? Il restait demandeur d'enseignements de spiritualité, il préféra donc feinter un enthousiasme de circonstance de peur que Loki ne change encore d'avis.

Il ne dupa pas son maître qui était de toute façon résolu. Le prince savait mieux qu'agir sans réfléchir, mais cette conviction soudaine, inattendue, ne lui laissa pas le choix.

Sur le chemin il marcha droit et vite, plus vite que d'habitude. Peter devait forcer le pas pour tenir la cadence, incapable de percevoir le trouble qui agitait son maître, ce dernier ne le comprenant lui-même pas bien. Ne sachant expliquer ce brusque sentiment d'urgence, il se contenterait de le masquer.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le sol rocailleux de la clairière, se mirent en place face à face en position du lotus. Loki fit appel à ses années de méditation pour efficacement écarter ses angoisses au loin. Il entama la leçon – bien différente de la précédente.

Il indiqua à Peter une manière de faire appel à ses ressources les plus profondes pour exploiter son potentiel spirituel. Il lui prodigua des leçons de respiration, invoqua l'image d'une rivière d'énergie qui s'écoulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, du sommet de sa tête jusqu'au bas de son dos, l'image de chakras comme autant de barrages qu'il fallait apprendre à ouvrir pour laisser l'énergie se déverser librement.

La leçon s'étendit en longueur. Peter se concentrait sur ses sensations tactiles, visualisait presque au creux de son cou, de son cœur, de son dos, les chemins empruntés par cette énergie invisible que Loki invitait à laisser s'écouler. Il s'accrochait aux paroles de son maître avec hâte d'entendre les suivantes, fasciné par un monde de spiritualité qu'il n'avait pas envisagé.

Lorsque la leçon arriva à sa fin cependant, il ne put retenir un commentaire.

« Est-ce que c'est ça que tu utilises pour calmer les esprits ? »

Loki lui adressa un regard circonspect. Voilà des heures qu'il lui enseignait des techniques de spiritualité avancée, et il douterait encore du fait qu'il y ait bel et bien recours ?

Cette question ne tenait pas au hasard. Peter était trop futé pour faire preuve d'une curiosité en apparence si naïve – et Loki trop futé pour se laisser berner.

Sans se trahir, le maître questionna :

« Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Les lèvres de Peter se pincèrent. Ça serait donc à lui de jouer franc-jeu.

« Je pense que non, ça n'est pas ça. »

Loki se redressa imperceptiblement. Oui, le garçon était futé.

« Qu'est-ce que ça serait, alors ?

– Tu ne calmes pas les esprits. Tu ne fais pas comme Docteur Strange ou Tony, tu ne maîtrises pas ton énergie spirituelle comme tu viens de m'apprendre à le faire. Tu fais appel à autre chose.

– Quoi, à ton avis ? »

Peter hésita. Loki gardait un ton léger – trop léger. Il ne donnait aucun signe de colère, de peur ou d'agacement, il ne permettait pas à Peter de savoir sur quel pied il dansait. Le garçon ne savait dire si Loki allait rester de marbre ou le fustiger pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Il l'encourageait juste à continuer, sur le ton de la conversation, comme s'il ne s'apprêtait pas révéler ce qui faillit coûter la vie à Odin, ce qui coûta l'exil à Loki, et coûta bien plus au monde encore.

Peter parla tout bas.

« Tu fais appel à une énergie différente. Tu reproduis les rituels du peuple dont tu es originaire. Tu ne calmes pas les esprits, tu les manipules. »

L'enfant se tint prêt à recevoir une colère noire, un désaveu ou un rire macabre, il n'obtient rien de tout cela. Loki l'observait. Il l'étudiait avec tant attention que rapidement Peter se trouva mal à l'aise, à tel point qu'il espérait à présent juste une réaction, quelle qu'elle soit.

À sa surprise, Loki conserva une attitude sans remous.

« Qui te l'a dit ? »

L'enfant osa retrouver sa respiration

« Vision.

– Vision ? »

Dans cette question, un nom, deux syllabes, la colère pointa. Peter retourna aussitôt en apnée.

« Quand ? questionna Loki, un ton plus fort.

– Il m'a juste raconté une histoire ou deux sur le peuple de l'Air, se justifia le garçon. Le soir après les entraînements, le temps de dîner...

– Vision ne cherche pas ton bien, coupa le maître. Il ne vient pas vers toi par sympathie ou générosité, il ne t'accorde de l'intérêt que par fierté.

– Qu... par fierté ?

– Il aurait dû être ton mentor. Il était le premier choix de Fury, d'Odin, du moindre Seigneur auxquels tu peux penser. Même tes Mentors ne veulent pas de moi. C'est Thor qui m'a fait revenir, c'est lui qui a exigé que je sois ton maître, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Vision et Odin se sont sentis insultés. Ils cherchent à rétablir leur honneur, ils veulent se prouver plus méritants que le pauvre prince envoyé en exil, le dernier représentant d'un peuple rejeté. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle Vision cherche à t'approcher et à se faire apprécier, il veut me doubler. Prends en bonne conscience, Avatar, il n'est pas ton ami. »

Peter se souvint soudain d'expirer, il en profita pour souffler son incrédulité.

« T- tu n'es pas un monstre, Loki. »

Loki tiqua. À quel moment l'avait-il insinué ? Il força un rire moqueur.

« Tu es bien ignorant.

– Non, je t'assure. Personne ne te rejette.

– Quoi que Vision t'ait raconté, méfie-toi.

– De quoi ? Des histoires qui me permettent de mieux te connaître ? De t'apprécier ?

– Tu n'as aucune envie de m'apprécier.

– Tu ne me fais pas peur. »

Loki ne sut dire s'il devait y voir un défaut ou un compliment.

« Tu as peut-être tort, menaça-t-il vaguement.

– Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? insista Peter. Tu te montres indifférent, détaché, mais tu ne l'es pas tant que ça. Je pense que tu te sens concerné et que tu veux bien faire.

–Tu n'en sais rien.

– Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, tu ne serais pas revenu de ton exil pour m'entraîner. »

Loki se leva, déconcertant Peter qui ne l'avait pas vu venir. Le prince fit quelques pas chargés d'agacement.

Il détestait cette conversation.

À quel moment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette impasse, à devoir prouver qu'il n'était pas digne de compassion ? Ce n'était pas le fait que Peter ait eu vent de ses origines qui l'irritait, ni même de savoir que Vision était – disons, fidèle à lui-même.

Non, c'était cette empathie contagieuse, cette innocence agaçante. Il détestait ce fils de la Terre et cette curiosité déplacée, cette détermination sans fondement, cette envie de voir du bien partout, chez tout le monde, tout le temps.

Il était persuadé de le connaître – lui ! Loki ! Le renégat, rejeté par toutes les nations, renié par son père, son trône ; le traître qui dans son exil, avait…

À un moment, il avait appréhendé la clairvoyance de l'Avatar, de ce qu'il aurait pu comprendre avec cette simple constatation : « tu les manipules ». Mais malgré cette vérité, malgré sa perspicacité, la seule chose que l'enfant avait eu en tête avait été de prouver à Loki qu'il était meilleur qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'avait aucune méfiance envers son mentor.

Ce gamin… ce gamin était bon.

Loki détestait qu'il ait tort.

Il détestait être incapable de lui expliquer pourquoi.

Il détestait cette journée, ce lieu, cette vie.

Il décida de changer de sujet.

« À partir de maintenant, tu souperas avec moi, » déclara-t-il.

Il se prépara à quitter la clairière, et Peter se précipita une nouvelle fois pour lui emboiter le pas.

* * *

Le dîner ne fut pas désagréable. Peter eut le bon sens de ne pas aborder d'autres sujets fâcheux, le ragoût de légumes ne fut pas si mauvais, et ils ne croisèrent même pas Vision.

Lorsqu'il retrouva ses appartements, Loki n'eût aucun mal à retrouver ses réflexes de loup solitaire. Assis en tailleur sur son lit, il se perdait dans sa lecture depuis des heures déjà lorsqu'un bruit à sa fenêtre attira son attention.

Il pleuvait. Suffisamment fort pour décourager les promenades nocturnes, pas assez pour convaincre le prince de fermer ses vitres. Il le regretta à moitié lorsqu'il vit la silhouette de Valkyrie s'infiltrer dans sa chambre.

Sans en demander la permission, elle ouvrit grands les deux battants et pénétra dans la pièce. Sa peau était trempée, elle passa une main dans ses mèches folles pour les égoutter, ce qui aggrava leur désordre. Elle joignit ses deux poings et généra un fort vent qui eu pour effet d'instantanément la sécher. Ainsi que de disperser de la paperasse, renverser les bibelots les plus légers et décrocher un cadre du mur.

Loki passa une main lasse sur son visage mouillé.

« Tu as fini ? »

Elle sourit, commença à ôter sa cape et ses bottes en sautillant. De quelques habiles mouvements de main, Loki releva les bibelots, referma la fenêtre et regroupa la paperasse.

La guerrière rejoignit le prince sur son lit. Elle s'était attendue à se faire chasser, surprise d'être arrivée jusqu'ici elle profita de l'absence de contestation pour pousser sa chance. Elle se pencha à son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

– "Vie intime : quels remparts face aux proches invasifs ?". Ils sont de bon conseils. »

Elle émit un murmure railleur et se désintéressa aussitôt de sa lecture, Loki conservait le livre ouvert entre les mains, comme s'il espérait encore pouvoir s'y replonger.

« Tu dois avoir beaucoup de lecture en retard, nota-t-elle sur un ton faussement léger.

– Tu t'en inquiètes ?

– Tu vas devoir revenir si tu veux te mettre à jour. »

Une lueur traversa le regard espiègle de la guerrière, Loki l'étudia avec attention.

« Tu veux que je revienne.

– Évidemment.

– Ça ne dépend pas de moi.

– Mais est-ce que tu en as envie ? »

Il se replongea, sans les voir, dans les lignes de son ouvrage.

« Peu importe ce dont j'ai envie. »

Valkyrie secoua la tête.

« Bien sûr que si ça compte, Odin ne rajeunit pas, on a besoin d'un nouveau Seigneur. On a besoin de toi.

– Je ne suis pas fait pour être Seigneur. »

Elle pouffa.

« Toute ton éducation a été dédiée à ça, je pense que tu disposes de quelques fondamentaux. »

Il ne réagit pas. Elle ajusta sa position, s'allongea sur le dos avec les pieds levés contre le mur, au-dessus de la tête de lit.

Elle étudiait l'impression sur bois décorant le mur. C'était une représentation épurée des montagnes entourant la Cité de l'Air, quelques traits d'encre pour en dessiner les contours, des taches rouges suggérant en premier plan les fleurs des cerisiers au printemps. Le Temple se fondait dans le paysage, seule sa nature droite et rigide permettait de le distinguer du reste de la pictographie.

Il y eut le bruit d'une page qu'on tourne.

« Le Temple est vide sans vous, confia-t-elle.

– Mmh, fit Loki, évasif.

– Vous nous manquez.

– Il n'a jamais été question pour Thor de rester. Tu peux très bien aller le rejoindre si tu veux, il sera ravi de t'accueillir. »

Elle fit claquer sa langue sur son palais.

« Thor était peut-être dédié à partir, moi pas. J'ai prêté serment auprès du peuple de l'Air, je ne partirais que si c'est ce qu'on attend de moi.

– C'est un gros sacrifice, commenta Loki sans jugement.

– Je suis prête à le faire pour une cause en laquelle je crois. »

Elle fit une pause.

Dehors, il continuait de pleuvoir.

Une seconde page se tourna.

« Je crois en toi, mon prince.

– Ne perds pas ton énergie.

– J'en perdrais autant qu'il faudra pour te convaincre de revenir. »

Le livre se ferma. Loki abandonna sa position courbée, il s'allongea à son tour – dans le bon sens, en l'occurrence. Sa tête côtoyait celle de la guerrière.

« Ce n'est pas une option, Val. »

Elle fut émue d'entendre son nom.

« Qui a dit ça ? Odin ?

– Peu importe. »

La lassitude qu'elle percevait dans le timbre de son ami ne lui était pas familière.

« Que s'est-il passé, Kinou ? »

Il soupira.

« Peu importe. »


	43. J'ai fait une erreur

Sssalutations !

Mes bichons, j'annonce avec solennité l'importance de ce chapitre-ci, qui va marquer un tournant. Vous voyez à peu près à quoi ressemblent les histoires en trois arcs narratifs ? Si oui, alors considérez que ce chapitre conclue le deuxième arc. Si non, dites-vous juste qu'après ça, ça va chier des bulles. Je vous laisse juger par vous-mêmes !

_Itsme : mea culpa. J'admet que souvent, quand je me relis, je trouve mes cliffhangers un peu méchants (parce que je m'y arrête rarement, je continue à lire - même si je la connais, la suite, c'est moi qui l'ai écrite - j'ai juste pas envie d'être maintenue en suspens par moi-même, alors je contourne mes propres pièges. Sinon je suis seule dans ma tête, je t'assure). Et pour le coup, les cliffhangers méchants, ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant. Je m'en excuse par avance ^^' tu veux savoir le pire ? C'est que tu ne vas pas avoir la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre-ci non plus, mais plutôt diluée dans tous ceux à venir ! Voilà, maintenant que l'annonce est faite, pour les plaintes et réclamations je suis joignable sur Discord, Lena#6251 :) (et si tu n'as pas Discord dis-le moi, on trouvera un autre moyen ^^)_

_Calli__ : __Loki n'est pas sans faille, ça se saurait ! J'ai mis du temps mais j'ai réussi à en identifier certaines, dont une que Peter va se faire un plaisir de creuser pour moi dans ce chapitre. Valkyrie sait y faire aussi, avec bien moins de subtilité d'ailleurs. Son personnage m'est venue bien trop naturellement, la forcenée sans tact mais avec un cœur sur la main, tout à l'opposé de Loki qui est discret, retranché, ne dévoile jamais sa pensée et agit dans ses propres intérêts. Tu vois, c'est en te l'écrivant que je m'en rends compte : ils sont le jour et la nuit, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le sentiment que ça justifie parfaitement l'osmose qu'il y a entre eux ?  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 42 - J'ai fait une erreur**

Loki et Peter méditaient. Peter peinait à mettre les mots sur cette sensation qui le tenait depuis le début de la journée. Une sensation diffuse de tristesse, de nostalgie intense qui ne venait pas de lui, mais de Loki.

Il ne savait pas si à travers la méditation les émotions pouvaient se transmettre, s'il parvenait enfin à comprendre son mentor ou si le maître était particulièrement expressif aujourd'hui, car il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Loki était triste.

Il ne pouvait pas prétendre plus longtemps.

« Loki ? »

Le maître avisa le disciple. Son absence de colère malgré l'intervention du garçon ajouta à l'étrangeté de la situation.

« Es-tu heureux d'être ici ? »

Loki cligna des yeux une fois. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite où Peter voulait aller avec cette question.

« Qu'en penseras-tu, si je te réponds que non ?

– Je te demanderais pourquoi.

– Tu ne feras pas le lien avec les évènements qui m'ont chassé d'ici ? »

Peter s'autorisa une seconde de réflexion.

« Avec le fait qu'Odin ait exterminé les Jotuns ? Ou le fait qu'il t'ait envoyé en exil ? »

Le maître de l'Air arbora un faux rictus.

« Ce n'est pas pour le génocide des Jotuns que j'ai cherché à tuer Odin. Ce peuple était décadent de toute façon.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna immédiatement Peter. Pourquoi, alors ?

– Pour son mensonge. »

Peter dévisagea son mentor, stupéfait. Depuis que Vision lui avait raconté cette histoire, il avait été persuadé que le meurtre d'Odin avait pour seul but de venger le peuple réduit à néant. Il n'avait pas songé un seul instant que la rancœur de Loki ait pu être purement personnelle.

« Est-ce que tu regrettes ? questionna la petite voix.

– J'ai fait une erreur. »

Loki n'était pas sûr du type d'erreur qu'il avait commise. Il s'était toujours répété qu'il n'avait pas été assez prudent, qu'il aurait dû faire plus attention en s'infiltrant dans la chambre du souverain. Il s'était convaincu que s'il devait avoir un regret, c'était celui d'avoir échoué.

« Tu voudrais la réparer ? » demanda Peter.

Le prince prit conscience qu'à cette question, il n'avait encore jamais formulé de réponse. Il s'était convaincu que la question n'avait pas été pertinente : peu importe son opinion sur le sujet, seules les conséquences de son acte comptaient.

À ce moment-là, il se rendit surtout compte que personne ne la lui avait jamais posée.

« C'est trop tard. »

Le garçon ne sembla pas se satisfaire de cette réponse.

« Ça n'était qu'une erreur, tout le monde en fait.

– Pas ce type d'erreur. »

Peter regroupa ses genoux qu'il entoura de ses deux bras.

« Personne n'est mort, tu peux revenir en arrière. »

_Personne n'est _encore_ mort..._ Loki se détesta pour cette morbide réflexion.

« Je ne sais pas si ça change grand-chose, regretta-t-il.

– Si, je pense que ça fait toute la différence. Moi aussi, j'ai fait une erreur... »

Le fils de la Terre avait à peine murmuré.

« Lorsqu'on m'a annoncé que j'étais l'Avatar, j'ai fugué. Je ne voulais pas l'être, je n'avais rien demandé. J'ai crié que je voulais qu'on me fiche la paix, et j'ai claqué la porte. Il faisait déjà nuit, à Gaoling personne ne traîne dehors après le coucher du soleil, ça n'est pas sûr. Mais moi je m'en fichais, avec ma maîtrise de la Terre on me laissait tranquille. J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air, alors je suis parti. Mon oncle m'avait suivi. »

Il saisit une petite branche et commença à dessiner des motifs abstraits sur le sol de pierre.

« Il m'a cherché pendant longtemps. Je peux dire que j'ignorais qu'il me suivait... Mais ce serait un mensonge. À un moment, j'ai senti sa présence. Dans la Terre, j'ai reconnu son pas. C'était une sensation floue, mais très familière... depuis que c'est arrivé, j'essaie de me convaincre que je n'en savais rien, que j'ignorais qu'il était là... mais au fond de moi je le savais. Et j'ai accéléré. J'ai fui plus vite, plus loin, je ne voulais pas qu'on me rattrape. J'ai entendu du grabuge que j'ai ignoré. J'ai continué à fuguer. Au bout d'un moment, lorsque j'ai fait demi-tour, je l'ai aperçu.

« Il était au sol, dans une flaque de sang. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il est resté là, plusieurs heures, seul. Je ne sais pas s'il est mort rapidement ou s'il criait à l'aide, si des gens l'ont entendu, ont accompagné ses derniers moments... je n'en sais rien. Quand je l'ai trouvé son corps était déjà froid, il était beaucoup trop tard. »

La voix de Peter se tassait dans sa gorge, elle était un peu à l'étroit, à côté de ces sanglots refoulés. Il continua.

« Je ne saurais jamais qui a fait ça, comment il a vécu ses derniers moments, s'il a eu peur, ce à quoi il a pensé... Ben n'était peut-être pas mon "vrai" père, mais il m'a reccueilli sans aucune obligation, sans autre raison que la volonté de prendre soin de moi. La dernière chose qu'il m'ait dite, avant que je ne m'enfuis, était qu'il fallait que j'assume mes responsabilités. »

Il essuya sa joue mouillée d'un revers de manche.

« Et... je sais que je n'effacerai jamais mon erreur, je vais devoir vivre avec toute ma vie. Il est mort par ma faute. Mais... est-ce que cette erreur est tout ce qui me définit ? Est-ce que je ne peux pas être... plus que ça ? »

Loki n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà été touché par une histoire autre que la sienne.

Il aurait aimé rassurer l'enfant. Il avait en tête l'image de ces personnes, ces pères, oncles, grands frères qui prennent leur protégé dans leur bras en leur chuchotant que tout ira bien, qui leur procure une certaine confiance, une protection. Il savait ce qu'il fallait dire pour alléger la peine du garçon : lui affirmer que ça n'était pas sa faute, qu'il valait bien plus que cette erreur, que son oncle serait fier de lui aujourd'hui, qu'il était courageux et vaillant. Loki ne l'ignorait pas, il était intelligent. Et il était malhonnête, il aurait pu servir ce discours et s'en tenir à ça.

Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à mentir à Peter. Il ne pouvait pas ternir la figure du mentor parfait, du maître fort et sûr de soi. En cet instant, il ne pouvait être lui-même.

« Je n'en sais rien, » chuchota-t-il alors.

Et il vit le visage de Peter se fermer, des larmes couler que l'enfant ne prit pas la peine d'effacer.

Le garçon demeurait un mystère.

Loki avait voulu tuer l'homme qui se prétendait son père par simple instinct de vengeance. Peter avait causé la mort de son prétendu père par mauvais concours de circonstances. Et là où Peter ne pardonnait pas son erreur, il ne parvenait pas à condamner celle de Loki.

Un mystère auprès duquel Loki ne put s'empêcher de se sentir concerné.

Il aurait aimé lui mettre une main sur l'épaule mais il n'en fit rien. Il décida qu'il le laisserait tranquille, à défaut de pouvoir le protéger.

* * *

Le reste de la journée s'écoula avec paresse. Les deux maîtres dinèrent, regagnèrent leurs appartements, une journée de plus qui les rapprocha encore un peu du solstice. Peter ne l'avait jamais mentionné, mais dans sa tête, il tenait les comptes. Cela faisait huit jours qu'ils étaient arrivés au Temple de l'Air, et dans douze très exactement, ce serait le jour du solstice. S'il doutait sérieusement parvenir à maîtriser tous les éléments dans le temps imparti, il ne se laissait pas abattre. Loki le lui avait bien fait comprendre : pour être prêt à affronter le solstice, il devait surtout avoir confiance en lui.

C'est pourquoi ce matin du neuvième jour, alors qu'il s'extrayait avec paresse du moelleux de son matelas, il sursauta.

Il se prépara avec hâte, engloutit une bouchée de petit-déjeuner et se précipita à la clairière pour retrouver son maître. Le prince entendit son disciple arriver de loin tant son excitation faisait vibrer l'air autour de lui. Surpris du brusque changement d'humeur par rapport à la veille, Loki se tint paré à recevoir le missile.

Peter déboula dans la clairière, commença à raconter l'historique de son lever en s'attardant sur de nombreux détails sans intérêt, le prince ne vit pas tout de suite venir la chute de l'histoire. Jusqu'à ce que Peter brandisse ses deux mains en avant et génère un souffle d'Air.

Loki dévisagea son élève avec effroi.

Peter insista :

« Je maîtrise l'Air, Loki ! J'étais juste en train de bailler et de m'étirer quand j'ai fait ça ! »

Et voulant joindre le geste à la parole, Peter se prépara à produire un nouveau coup de vent lorsque Loki lui saisit brusquement les poignets.

« Ne fais pas ça ! admonesta le maître.

– Qu'est-ce...

– Ne fais surtout pas ça, répéta le maître avec violence. Je te défends de maîtriser l'Air, tu entends ? »

L'Avatar considéra son maître avec stupeur.

« Pourqu-

– Écoute-moi et ne pose aucune question. »

Peter resta figé, il ne comprenait pas. Loki avait le ton interdit, l'expression grave. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, observa les sous-bois, bosquets et pieds de colline, comme s'il cherchait à vérifier que personne ne les observait. Plus que de la colère, il communiquait de la peur.

Le garçon chercha à le questionner une nouvelle fois, mais Loki resserra sa prise sur ses poignets.

« Il y a une chose que je dois t'enseigner. »

_Une dernière chose, _s'empêcha-t-il d'ajouter.

« Tu dois rentrer en contact avec Carol. Il est important que tu y parviennes, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Peter hocha la tête. La peur de son mentor commençait à lui saisir les entrailles.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons méditer, commanda le maître. Tu ne maîtriseras pas l'Air, tu ne feras mention de ta maîtrise de l'Air à personne, pas même à tes mentors. C'est la dernière fois que nous en parlons, c'est compris ? Ton seul objectif, à partir de maintenant, est de joindre Carol. »

Peter récupéra ses poignets que Loki libéra, il les rapprocha de son cœur et commença à les masser. Le ton catégorique de Loki le laissa abasourdi. Il ne protesta pas, saisi par la crainte que quelque chose de grave était en train de se jouer. Une forte intuition lui commanda de ne pas insister, Loki ne lui répondrait pas. Il observa son maître gagner la position de méditation, puis l'imita.

Le prince prit quelques inspirations contrôlées pour canaliser ses émotions. Il fallait qu'il se modère, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller. La situation avait prit un tournant d'urgence. La maîtrise de l'Air de Peter changeait la donne, radicalement. Loki avait prit sa décision – inatendue, irréfléchie, mais catégorique. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière.

Alors il exposa, d'une voix calme comme si l'excès de panique n'avait jamais existé, les moyens dont Peter disposait pour invoquer son incarnation passée.

« Carol existe en toi par plus d'aspects que tu ne le soupçonnes. Elle vit à travers des détails anodins, certains de tes goûts, de tes habitudes que tu penses naturels mais qui étaient en fait les siens. Un fruit préféré, une conviction particulière, un réflexe que tu as en te levant ou le soir avant d'aller te coucher ; il peut s'agir d'un détail que tu penses infime et qui, en fait, représente l'un des liens les plus forts dont vous disposez. Une des méthodes pour contacter Carol consiste à te focaliser sur l'un de ces détails, à l'approfondir pour dénouer ce lien qui te relie à elle. Concentre-toi, essaie d'identifier dans tes habitudes ce qui pourrait être elle. »

Peter considéra Loki un instant. Il sentait – _savait_ qu'il devait l'écouter, son sixième sens le lui intimait. Même si Loki avait retrouvé son calme habituel, il lisait dans ses mots l'importance du moment. Le rythme de sa voix s'était subtilement accéléré.

Alors, il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il énuméra certains de ses goûts et habitudes, les premiers qui lui venaient en tête, et il comprit rapidement qu'il aurait du mal à identifier ceux qu'il pouvait partager avec sa prédécesseure. Il ne connaissait rien de l'Avatar Danvers. Il n'avait discuté avec personne qui l'avait côtoyée suffisamment longtemps pour raconter des anecdotes à son sujet, pour la rendre plus humaine. Il n'avait que cette figure distante en tête, rien à quoi il pouvait se raccrocher, aucune piste, aucune idée de ce qui la caractérisait.

Il ne vit pas Loki scruter les environs. Le maître de l'Air était discret, il disposait de sa propre technique pour scanner son environnement. Il tendait l'oreille, paré à entendre le moindre bruissement de feuilles provoqué par un pas étranger. Il se focalisait sur l'air qui l'entourait, cherchait à en identifier des vibrations qui trahiraient la présence de vie dans les parages. Il identifia sans peine Valkyrie qu'il soupçonnait ne pas chercher à se faire discrète. Il crut percevoir deux écureuils et un sanglier, menant leur vie sur fondement de noisettes et de glands, quelque part dans le sous-bois.

Il tendit légèrement l'oreille vers une colline, non loin d'eux, une infime agitation attira sa curiosité. Il s'agissait d'une entité très peu mobile, l'air frémissait à peine à son contact. Il en étudia plus intensément la signature énergétique, il avait la sensation de faire affaire à quelque chose de familier... Mais complexe, également. Il finit par comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait non pas d'une, mais de deux âmes vivantes, immobiles sur le flanc de leur colline. La chose était trop discrète, trop lointaine, il ne parvint pas à distinguer ce à quoi il avait à faire. L'intuition lui souffla que ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait, mais qu'il devait malgré tout découvrir ce qui se cachait sur cette montagne.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et scruta le nid présupposé, à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là. Il aurait pu jurer voir deux ombres s'y évanouirent.

D'instinct, il se leva.

« Loki ? »

Peter l'observait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? tenta-t-il.

– Continue, » exigea Loki qui retrouva sa position du lotus sans lui accorder un regard.

Mais Peter le fixait encore, réclamant silencieusement une explication, un mot, un geste même, qui l'éclaire, qui lui réponde. Loki resta de marbre, Peter comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Il inspira, et s'obligea à continuer.

Le garçon ayant de nouveau fermé les yeux, Loki adressa un nouveau regard vers la colline suspecte. Plus une ombre ne s'y trouvait.

Le prince persista à sonder les bois.

* * *

Clint et Gamora fuyaient leur position découverte. À pas de loups ils quittèrent leur colline, une fois suffisamment loin ils se permirent d'échanger à voix basse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? questionna Gamora.

– Je n'en sais rien, avoua Clint, c'est la première fois qu'il nous repère. Il avait l'air de chercher quelqu'un...

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ce matin ? Peter est parti de sa chambre à toute vitesse, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le suivre. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit à Loki ? »

L'espion haussa les épaules. Malheureusement pour eux, il n'avait rien vu.

« Odinson lui a saisi les mains et l'a engueulé, expliqua l'archer, mais je ne sais pas sur quoi. En tout cas il a un comportement très chelou depuis ce matin, il s'est forcément passé un truc. »

Les deux comparses partagèrent un moment de perplexité. La paranoïa avancée du prince n'allait pas les aider à poursuivre leur filature, or il semblait plus important que jamais qu'ils le surveillent. Ils décidèrent de se séparer, s'ils devaient se faire prendre, autant que ça ne soit pas ensemble. Gamora décida de rester dans les bois, quitte à ne pas les voir, elle préférait mieux les ressentir dans la stabilité du sol. Clint s'envola vers un nouveau sommet.

La journée s'écoula sans que Gamora ne perçoive quoi que ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Loki et Peter ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, et ce comportement rigide, paradoxalement, renforça sa suspicion. Même au coucher du jour, la séance de méditation se prolongea. D'habitude dès le déclin du soleil les maîtres rentraient, mais pas cette fois.

Gamora pu presque ressentir dans les vibrations du sol le ventre de Peter gargouiller. Ce non-évènement sonna la fin de la journée, elle les sentit se lever pour regagner le Temple. Elle décida qu'elle devait les devancer pour prévenir Steve et Tony.

Ne trouvant pas les maîtres de l'Eau et du Feu dans leurs quartiers, elle décida de tenter sa chance dans la salle du banquet. Elle y repéra Tony, assis seul à une grande tablée. Elle le rejoignit.

« Où est Rogers ? »

Sans remarquer un instant l'urgence dans le ton de sa coéquipière, Tony indiqua du menton une direction. Gamora aperçut alors Steve, deux chopes en main, pointer du regard leur table à Loki et Peter qui venaient de faire leur apparition. Loki sembla assez réticent à l'idée de se joindre au groupe, mais Peter était déjà en chemin. Le prince abdiqua et les trois hommes s'attablèrent avec Tony et Gamora.

Steve tendit son godet de vin à Tony et demanda aux nouveaux venus ce qu'ils désiraient boire. Gamora ne parvint pas à rester désinvolte, elle passa son tour ; Loki commanda comme eux, Peter tenta sa chance également. Steve le regarda avec insistance, et le garçon changea son choix pour un sirop. Satisfait, le soldat repartit avec la commande, Tony rit et félicita Peter pour la tentative.

Gamora observa Loki avec toute la discrétion qui lui était possible. Le prince était fermé, inaccessible, comme de coutume. Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent cependant, ils s'accrochèrent. Ils s'observèrent une seconde de plus que ce qu'ils auraient dû.

Regard furtif, mais lourd.

Alors Gamora comprit que quelque chose de grave se tramait.

Et Loki comprit que Gamora savait.

L'échange n'échappa pas à Peter. La tension fut brisée avec l'arrivée de Valkyrie qui s'installa en grandes pompes à côté de son ami.

Steve revint avec les boissons, Valkyrie cria bien fort qu'elle désirait qu'on lui apporte une bière, Gamora finit par en demander une pour son compte, histoire de diluer le doute, et la soirée débuta.

Lorsqu'on leur servit un velouté de légumes, Tony pesta. Il s'acharna à demander aux serveurs si, à défaut d'avoir de la viande, ils avaient quoi que ce soit de grillé.

« Vous ne savez rien manger d'autre que du bœuf braisé ? accusa Loki.

– Entre barbecue et bouillon insipide y'a un monde. Je demande juste quelque chose qui tienne au corps ! s'indigna le maître du Feu.

– Tu exagères Tony, nota Steve, cette soupe n'est pas mauvaise.

– Facile à dire pour toi, t'as été élevé à coup de ragoût de poisson.

– Serais-tu capable de faire le moindre compliment à une nation autre que la tienne ? défia Gamora.

– C'est pas le pâté en croute du Royaume de la Terre que je vais célébrer, si c'est ce que tu attends de moi.

– C'est très bon le pâté en croute, intervint Peter.

– Toi, t'es pas objectif.

– Toi non plus. »

Valkyrie rit fort.

« Qu'on apporte un plat de lentilles à l'homme du Feu ! »

De dépit, Tony plongea sa tête dans ses bras et Steve et Valkyrie s'en amusèrent.

Le repas s'écoula, Loki, Peter et Gamora témoins du débat qui agitait Steve, Tony et Valkyrie sur les spécialités culinaires de chacun. Au bout d'un moment Peter s'investit dans la défense de sa gastronomie natale. Il ne se laissa pas berner par son maître du Feu qui lui assura qu'en tant qu'Avatar, il n'avait pas le droit de prendre position et devait se montrer impartial. Il venta plutôt les mérites d'un sandwich au pain plat, fourré à la viande en broche et à la sauce blanche qui faisait un malheur à Gaoling et qui, il en était persuadé, saurait convaincre Tony.

L'ingénieur le lui concéda et insista pour que Gamora prenne bonne note de son ouverture au reste du monde.

Elle nota surtout l'ouverture de son estomac.

« On aurait dû demander à Vision de ramener des tempuras du Vanaheim, clama Valkyrie. Ces beignets-là auraient fini de tous vous mettre d'accord !

– Qu'est-ce que Vision partirait faire chez les Vanir ? s'agaça Loki.

– À ton avis, mon prince. Il accompagne Odin.

– Quoi ? Ils sont partis ? Pourquoi ?

– Ils te manquent déjà ? » se moqua la guerrière.

Elle justifia tant bien que mal le déplacement du Seigneur, expliquant entre deux lampées de bière que Odin régnait sur toutes les tribus de l'Air, et que donc ce genre de missions diplomatiques s'imposaient. Elle laissa également entendre qu'il préférait ne pas rester trop longtemps sur la même montagne que Loki, et à cette déclaration le prince ne masqua pas une expression abasourdie.

Les convives le crurent vexé.

Seul Peter le comprit inquiet.

Odin absent, voilà une nouvelle à l'annonce de laquelle Loki aurait dû se réjouir. Pourtant, sa seule angoisse provint désormais de la vulnérabilité du Temple Mère. Ils étaient démunis, exposés. Ajoutant à cela le trouble qu'il percevait chez son apprenti, Loki ne passa pas une bonne soirée.

L'alcool continua à s'écouler, dès que sa chope était à moitié vide, Valkyrie la vidait d'une traite et en commandait une nouvelle avec fracas. À la manière dont elle cognait le verre sur le table, Steve fut frappé par l'évidence qu'elle et Thor avaient été élevés ensemble. Au bout d'un moment cependant, on cessa de la servir. Impossible de savoir si le service était terminé ou si elle avait liquidé les réserves de la soirée, mais la jeune femme ne se satisfit pas que sa commande reste sans réponse. Lorsqu'elle admit que de crier plus fort ne lui apporterait pas son dû, elle se leva à la recherche d'une nouvelle boisson maltée.

Gamora se leva à sa suite.

« Je crois qu'elle a assez bu pour ce soir, » commenta simplement la Gardienne.

Elle alpagua la femme à peine les portes de la cuisine franchies et la plaqua sèchement au mur, Valkyrie grogna.

« Que s'est-il passé ce matin ? » questionna la maîtresse de la Terre.

Éméchée, Valkyrie étudia sa geôlière avec surprise. Avant d'arborer un sourire langoureux.

« C'est ton truc hein, de me plaquer au mur.

– De... quoi ? »

Valkyrie se défia de l'entreprise de la mercenaire et s'approcha lentement. Gamora recula d'un pas.

« Ça me plaît. »

Comprenant enfin ses intentions, Gamora ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et ne changea pas de sujet.

« Tu observais Loki ce matin, oui ou non ? »

Valkyrie émit un léger murmure tout en franchissant les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. La maîtresse de la Terre la plaqua de nouveau au mur, le sourire de celle de l'Air ne s'en fit que plus prononcé.

« Concentre-toi ! insista Gamora. Tu observais Loki ce matin, as-tu vu ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Me concentrer... murmura la guerrière, sans cesser de dévisager la mercenaire.

– S'est-il passé quelque chose d'anormal ?

– Non, » rit-elle sans vraiment avoir compris la question.

La patience de Gamora parvenant déjà à ses limites, elle implora :

« Valkyrie, réponds à ma question.

– Tout ce que tu veux, ma belle.

– Loki a-t-il agi bizarrement aujourd'hui ?

– C'est quoi bizarre, pour toi ?

– A-t-il menacé l'Avatar ? »

Valkyrie émit un "pfft" contestataire.

« Il ferait jamais de mal au gosse.

– Tu en es sûre ?

– C'est un Jotun, pas un connard. »

Gamora sentit la couleur quitter son visage.

« Loki est un Jotun ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

– Tu le sais pas ? Tout le monde le sait.

– Les Jotuns sont morts.

– Tous sauf Loki. Mais tu sais, il est plus un Odinson qu'un Laufeyson... si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

– Loki est le fils de Laufey ?

– Tu vas répéter tout ce que je dis ? » rit la maîtresse de l'Air.

Gamora lâcha la prise sur la guerrière, cette dernière repartit à l'assaut, s'approchant avec volupté – autant que l'alcool dans le sang le lui permit.

« Je peux tout te raconter si tu veux. Chez toi ou chez moi ? »

La mercenaire étudia Valkyrie, en parfaite abstraction du sourire courtisan qu'elle n'avait de cesse de lui lancer.

« Où est votre bibliothèque ? »

Valkyrie fronça les sourcils.

« Tu veux pas aller chez moi plutôt ?

– Je n'ai pas besoin de compagnie. »

La guerrière ne sembla pas accepter la réponse, elle s'approcha encore avec un "allez !" encourageant sur le bout des lèvres, mais à peine eut-elle tendue la main pour caresser le bras de Gamora que le mouvement lui retomba dessus. En une clé de bras, Gamora la retourna, la main coincée dans le dos, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« N'y pense même pas. »

Elle relâcha sa prisonnière et disparut aussitôt. Valkyrie la chercha du regard un instant, avant de frisonner de plaisir.


	44. Rupture (part 1)

Salutations !

Bon, c'est parti pour un gros morceau. Deux chapitres à suivre avec son lot de réponses à la fin, c'est promis ! Je préviens, ça va partir en cacahuètes. Je devrais pas mais j'ai hâte :3 *trépigne d'impatience* Je ne vous en parle pas davantage (c'est dur de vendre un chapitre sans rien spoiler), je vous laisse plutôt avec la suite !

_Itsme : tu sais que ce passage du banquet, j'ai justement dû le reprendre ? Parce que j'avais initialement en tête un moment détendu (après tout pourquoi pas ? Naturellement ils se retrouveraient, après l'épisode de la terrasse, une nouvelle réunion complice avec Loki en prime dedans), mais en fait cette atmosphère était *trop* détendue. Il y a clairement un problème qui vient pointer le bout de son nez, impossible d'en faire abstraction. La complicité, ça sera pour plus tard (ou pas ?). Suspeeeens. :3_

_Mutekiam : oh mon dieu mais tu es à jour \o/ tu t'es avalé les dix derniers chapitres à une vitesse xD c'est sûr que si tu étais revenue la semaine prochaine ou celle d'après, tu aurais pu boycott les méchants cliffhangers qui se préparent. J'en suis navrée, j'espère qu'ils te feront revenir ^^ (je n'en doute pas :3) Tu sais que l'histoire de Peter je l'avais évidemment en tête, consciente que c'était un acquis pour tous et un rappel peu nécessaire. Mais je savais aussi, depuis que j'ai posé les premières pierres de cette fanfic, qu'il la raconterait tôt ou tard. (Oui, je savais qu'il la raconterait à Loki. Il est clairement le personnage qui a le plus besoin de l'entendre. Tu ne crois pas ?) Donc nous voilà 42 chapitres bien avancé dans la fic, et enfin, Ben refait surface. Quelle autre réaction Loki aurait-il pu avoir ? Pour ce qui est de Clint et Gamora, tu sais que qu'au début je m'étais dit "mais c'est évident que Loki va les repérer o_o comment je me dépatouille de cette histoire, moi ? Il ne faut pas qu'ils soient repérés !" Et puis j'ai pris conscience que c'était moi qui décidais et que si j'avais envie de les avoir suffisamment discrets pour réussir leur mission, c'était possible. Maiiis quand même. Loki les repère ^^ (c'est logique). Concernant Valkyrie je comprends ta réaction, mais après tout elle était complètement beurrée xD et pour elle ça n'a jamais vraiment été un secret. Puis alors prête à tout pour conquérir Gamora x) C'est un personnage (que je trouve) attachant mais imparfait ^^ Pour ce qui est du million d'autres reviews que tu m'as laissé (wiii des notifs ! *-*) je te réponds en MP ! Oh j'oubliais : j'ignore aussi quand se finit le premier arc narratif de cette histoire xD j'ai juste réussi à identifier le troisième x) (on fait ce qu'on peut...)  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 43 - Rupture (1/2)**

Gamora passa la nuit à la bibliothèque du Temple, au dernier étage de l'édifice. La salle était aménagée sous les toits pointus du palais, quelques lucarnes étroites laissaient passer la blancheur de la lune. Elle s'éclaira d'une lampe à huile pour poursuivre sa quête.

Elle perdit beaucoup de temps à étudier les différentes tribus de l'Air, leurs différents temples, leurs différents cultes, mais rien sur la tribu des Jotuns. Lorsqu'elle comprit que ces informations-là ne se trouveraient pas dans le registre accessible au public, elle changea de méthode. Elle sonda la grande pièce et y découvrit sans peine une pièce cachée. Elle déplaça la bibliothèque menant vers cette sombre salle d'archives, et alors sa curiosité fut assouvie.

Elle commença par les documents de guerre attestant de l'anéantissement de la tribu des Jotuns par Odin. Elle trouva d'abord des descriptions de la fatidique bataille, ode à la gloire du Père de Toutes Choses.

Elle ne trouva pas grand-chose concernant Loki, mais là encore, ce n'était pas vraiment l'objet de son investigation. Elle s'intéressa plutôt aux parchemins relatant de la doctrine des Jotuns, cultes et croyances qui leur avait valu leur extermination.

Cette gloire aux esprits noirs, cette maîtrise de l'énergie corrompue, voilà la pratique pour laquelle la tribu de Laufey avait été anéantie.

Un manuscrit parmi tant d'autres représentait un pentagramme, étoile à cinq branches entourées d'un cercle, pointant aux quatre éléments et à un sigle mystère : celui des esprits noirs. Gamora frissonna d'horreur. Elle parcourut autant d'archives qu'elle fut capable d'identifier, jusqu'à ce qu'une image, plus qu'aucune autre, lui glace le sang.

L'image du temple abandonné.

Ce temple, où la tribu des Jotuns avait prospéré, une trentaine d'années auparavant.

Ce temple, creusé à même la montagne, aux pentes arides et coins anguleux.

Ce temple, où Gamora avait grandi.

Elle comprit.

Refusant de céder à la panique elle ignora ses tremblements, reposa l'image sur la pile de documents dérangés. Elle ne se préoccupa pas de son désordre, ne referma pas la porte secrète derrière elle. Elle quitta la bibliothèque, sans prendre conscience que déjà, au dehors, le jour se levait.

Elle dévala les escaliers avec une certitude en tête.

Loki devait être neutralisé.

* * *

Loki non plus n'avait pas dormi. Dans sa chambre, inlassablement, il avait fait les cent pas. Parfois il était allé s'asseoir dans son fauteuil rembourré, en était sorti pour tourner en rond, avant d'aller s'allonger sans fermer les yeux une seconde. Il s'était à nouveau levé pour étudier les montagnes à travers ses fenêtres entre-ouvertes. Il plut quelques heures, au plus fort de la nuit, avant que le ciel ne finisse par se dégager. Quelques étoiles se dévoilèrent au départ des nuages – il s'agissait des plus brillantes, celles que l'aurore ne suffisait pas à chasser.

Le jour s'affirmait, le ciel se teintait d'un bleu moins foncé, bordé par une lisière colorée à l'horizon. On commençait à entendre le chant des oiseaux les plus matinaux.

Lorsque soudain, Loki perçut tout autre chose.

Ils étaient en route.

Il pouvait les sentir, signature énergétique mobile, sauvage, ils étaient encore loin mais leur progression, inéluctable.

Ils arrivaient.

Saisi d'une angoisse aiguë, le prince se précipita hors de sa chambre. Un instinct le poussa vers les couloirs les plus familiers, les plus protecteurs auxquels il put penser.

Il se retrouva face à la porte de sa mère.

Sans réfléchir, il y entra.

Il surprit Frigga au saut du lit. Cette dernière, vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit dont les épaules étaient recouvertes par ses flamboyants cheveux détachés observa avec effarement son fils se précipiter à son chevet.

« Mère, fit-il d'une voix fatiguée. J'ai fait une erreur. »

Frigga vint se placer face à son fils, elle saisit doucement son menton pour le forcer à la regarder. Elle lut dans son iris sombre un chagrin qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« L'Avatar est en danger, confessa-t-il.

– Peux-tu le protéger ?

– Non, il est trop tard. Ils arrivent...

– Peux-tu le protéger, Loki ? » insista-t-elle.

La détermination qu'il lut dans ses prunelles chaudes l'obligea à reconsidérer.

« Je peux essayer.

– Va, commanda-t-elle. Dépêche-toi. »

Elle lui communiquait une volonté si forte, Loki se rendit compte que ç'avait été cette détermination qu'il était venu chercher. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsqu'elle ajouta :

« Et mon fils, je t'en prie... Demande de l'aide. »

Elle avait raison, évidemment. Loki ne pouvait pas le nier, il ne pourrait pas lutter seul. Il acquiesça silencieusement.

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte pour sortir, il était déjà trop tard.

* * *

Steve avait le sommeil léger. Déjà parce que depuis qu'Howard l'avait guéri, il dormait relativement peu, ses nuits de sommeil relevaient davantage d'un réflexe que d'un besoin, comme une habitude qu'il avait adoptée. Ensuite parce que, depuis qu'il était au Temple de l'Air, il se sentait assez apaisé pour se satisfaire de quelques heures de repos avant d'affronter une nouvelle journée.

C'est pourquoi ce matin-là, tôt, il était déjà éveillé lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd. De furtifs tremblements dans le sol s'ensuivirent, évènement très tranché dans la quiétude usuelle du Temple Mère. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour immédiatement sortir et inspecter le palais.

* * *

À peine Loki avait-il franchi le pallier des appartements de sa mère qu'un rocher le percuta de plein fouet. La roche fusa vers le prince qui n'eut pas le temps de parer. La pierre le faucha, le choc fit vibrer le palais, explosion claire et brutale.

Frigga vit son fils projeté à l'autre bout du couloir, elle porta une main devant sa bouche pour masquer son effroi. Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir une furie verte débarquer à la suite du rocher, et déjà les combattants étaient hors de vue. De nouveaux coups retentirent, le sol trembla.

Frigga ne pouvait rien faire.

Pour Loki, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Pour le reste... Elle retourna à l'intérieur de ses appartements, enfila une épaisse robe de chambre, saisit un poignard qui reposait sur le buffet et sortit, en direction des appartements de l'Avatar.

* * *

De nouveaux éclats sourds se firent entendre, Steve les suivit à travers les couloirs, soucieux. Il s'arrêta quelque temps sur une petite terrasse, observa la vue du Temple à la recherche d'un évènement perturbateur particulier.

À ce moment-là, il l'aperçut.

À l'orée du bois, une silhouette sombre, immobile, lointaine.

Steve chargea.

Il sauta de sa terrasse, atterrit d'une roulade et fonça vers les bois.

* * *

Tony fut réveillé par son gadget.

C'était un bruit strident, répétitif, une sorte d'alarme angoissante dont la nécessité de l'arrêter était plus forte que celle de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien signifier.

Il tomba de son lit, tâtonna à la recherche de son détecteur à esprits, grommelant pour lui-même que la sensibilité de l'engin devait être altérée pour à ce point s'emballer. Il tritura son objet quelques instants, tout en se forçant à émerger.

Il réussit à abaisser le son du gadget endiablé, alarme sourde mais perpétuelle. Il se força à trouver le dysfonctionnement à l'origine de cet affolement soudain.

Il ne le trouva pas.

Les idées légèrement désembuées, il se redressa. Il l'avait amélioré, ce détecteur, pour étendre son radar à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Si des esprits devaient s'approcher, il devrait les sentir arriver de loin. Il eut un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre : rien. Il sortit de sa chambre, suivit une vague direction que son détecteur semblait lui indiquer.

Il parcourut les couloirs, à la recherche de la moindre piste sur ce qui se préparait.

Depuis une petite terrasse, il regarda vers les bois. Il vit Steve s'y précipiter.

De stupeur, Tony lâcha son boitier. Le détecteur se brisa au sol, l'alarme cessa dans un bruit métallique contrarié.

* * *

Gamora assiégeait Loki de coups. Elle soulevait des roches de la taille d'ours et les propulsait vers le maître de l'Air qui peinait à les esquiver. Après le premier il s'était difficilement relevé et avait de justesse bondit hors d'atteinte d'un second. Les éclats de pierre qui giclaient de chaque impact menaçaient de le blesser mais il ne prenait pas le temps de s'en protéger, trop occupé à échapper à la terrienne qui l'assaillait.

Il s'enfuit hors du Temple, atterrit dans la forêt où il espérait que la maîtresse de la Terre ait plus de mal à le toucher. Grand mal en fut : ses pans de terre soulevaient maintenant des arbustes, qui, avec la roche et la terre accrochées à leurs racines, fusaient vers Loki dont la surprise l'empêchait encore de proprement riposter.

Il tenta de hurler à Gamora de s'arrêter, mais les fracas répétés étouffaient toute tentative de communication. De toute façon, elle ne l'aurait jamais écouté. Il se percha sur un arbre que Gamora déracina d'un coup de poing. Prit dans les branches, il chuta au sol brutalement.

Le sang pompait avec force dans ses tempes, il soupçonna certains de ses os d'être brisés. Il se sentit tracté en hauteur, la roche se soulevait sous ses pieds pour le redresser.

Alors Gamora hurla :

« Tu es avec lui ! »

Loki avait le souffle coupé, les yeux effarés.

_Comment ? _Comment pouvait-elle...

Elle dénonça, avec froideur, le nom qui l'obsédait depuis son plus jeune âge, qui revenait la hanter après toutes ses années ; ce nom qu'elle avait espéré ne jamais plus avoir à prononcer :

« Thanos ! »

Ses yeux étaient humides, de peur ou de colère, Loki n'aurait su dire. La mâchoire crispée, tous les muscles bandés, elle accusait Loki avec violence.

Il souffla :

« Oui. »

* * *

Tony observa, sidéré, Steve Rogers détaler vers les bois. Il courait à une vitesse folle vers un point bien précis que Tony n'eut aucun mal à identifier.

Il courrait vers Bucky.

James Buchanan Barnes.

Le soldat de l'hiver.

Vivant, bien réel, il n'était pas une illusion. Il était là, à l'orée du bois, comme à attendre que Steve Rogers parvienne à sa hauteur.

Rapidement les deux soldats de l'Eau disparurent dans la forêt.

Tony s'envola à leur poursuite.

* * *

Steve rejoignit le bois en un battement de cils. Il fila la trace du soldat de l'hiver sans le perdre de vue un instant. Il ne prit pas le temps de dégainer sa gourde, elle ne lui servirait à rien, il fallait d'abord qu'il rattrape le fugitif.

Ce dernier lui rendait la chose compliquée.

Des arbres, coupés net en leur pied, tombaient du ciel et barraient le chemin du capitaine. Plus d'une fois il dut glisser sur l'herbe trempée par la rosée du matin, évitant de justesse de se faire assommer ; d'autres fois il sauta les obstacles sans perte de vitesse. Il esquivait des projectiles, pic de glace affûtés qui fusaient dans sa direction et se figeaient dans les troncs d'arbres derrière lui.

Bucky était encore loin, mais Steve gagnait du terrain. Les attaques du mercenaire ralentissaient sa course, Steve serait à son niveau en un rien de temps.

Des arbres se dressaient encore entre les deux maîtres de l'Eau, pourtant Steve présentait que le moment était venu pour lui d'attaquer. Il mit la main à sa gourde, lorsqu'une explosion retentit juste devant eux.

* * *

Tony poursuivait les maîtres de l'Eau depuis les airs. Flammes crépitantes aux mains et aux pieds, il arriva rapidement à leur niveau. À travers les feuillages, il pouvait voir les deux silhouettes se précipiter vers le rebord d'une falaise qui se présageait au loin.

Il considéra qu'il devait stopper Bucky avant qu'il n'y parvienne. Il se positionna au-dessus de lui et projeta une puissante boule de feu. Comme s'il avait pu l'anticiper, Bucky évita la décharge et envoya d'un demi-tour des pics de glace affûtés vers les cieux, Tony fut dérouté de sa trajectoire. Il fit un écart, se retrouva alors face à un sommet plus haut que les autres. Il manœuvra au dernier moment pour ne pas s'y écraser, y atterrit en urgence. Il se préparait à s'envoler à nouveau lorsqu'un rugissement attira son attention.

Il se tourna vers le palais.

Un nuage noir s'en approchait.

Une nuée d'esprits.

À sa tête, une ombre plus menaçante que les autres, aux larges ailes et au corps sinueux. C'était cette même ombre qui avait rugi, cette ombre dont la gueule allongée dissipait des flammes roses au lugubre présage.

* * *

Steve avait été stoppé net par la puissante explosion venue des cieux. Il aperçut, lorsque la fumée se dissipa, la silhouette de Bucky sauter, et disparaître.

Il se releva et reprit sa course.

Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il parvenait au bout d'un plateau, il sauta à son tour.

Il plongea dans le vide.

* * *

Tony lança un dernier regard vers les maîtres de l'Eau en fuite. Il les vit sauter de la falaise.

Il se retourna vers la vague d'esprits qui arrivait.

Le dragon à leur tête.

Il jura, se détesta pour cette seconde d'hésitation.

Et rebroussa chemin vers le palais.

* * *

Gamora dévisagea Loki avec horreur. Ils avaient été si naïfs ! Ils avaient refusé de le dénoncer, avaient accepté que l'Avatar s'entraîne avec lui, et maintenant Loki se retournait contre eux. Ils auraient dû agir depuis le début. Dès les premiers soupçons, ils auraient dû l'écarter, ils auraient dû le faire parler.

Loki les avait trahis tout du long.

Une rage sourde s'empara d'elle. Elle brandit une lame en acier avec la rude intention d'en finir.

Loki ne prit pas le temps d'essayer de l'en dissuader.

Il généra un fort vent tout autour de lui qui écarta sa prison de Terre, il s'en échappa.

Gamora déferla aussitôt la roche libérée en un jet de pierre pour essayer d'atteindre Loki qui était déjà loin dans les airs.

Il faudrait qu'il la contienne pour lui faire entendre raison.

* * *

Steve plongea en chute libre de longues secondes. Il voyait Bucky, en contrebas, chuter avec quelques mètres d'avance.

Le soldat de l'hiver matérialisa soudain une rampe de glace pour ajuster sa trajectoire, il y glissa habilement et Steve comprit : il visait le lac, à quelques mètres de là.

Le mentor de l'Eau l'imita, dégaina sa gourde pour glisser sur sa propre langue de glace accrochée au flanc de la falaise, et traversa les derniers mètres de vide à la poursuite du revenant.

Il plongea, tête en avant, dans un lac à l'eau glacée – suspectant qu'elle ne l'eût pas été, quelques secondes auparavant.

Pleinement immergé, il tourna sur lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il génère un tourbillon qui le sorte de l'eau avec force. En émergeant il brisa la couche de glace qui se formait en surface.

Bucky, à genoux et une main au sol, avait givré le lac dans son intégralité.

Au sommet de sa tornade, Steve généra un puissant jet d'eau vers le soldat de l'hiver.

Ce dernier tendit la main, et avant même qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, le torrent se givra. Tourbillon glacé, trombe d'eau figée sur le moment.

Steve sauta hors de piédestal et glissa sur la rivière gelée en suspension. Il atterrit sur Bucky, profita de l'élan pour assener un coup de poing en avant.

Les bras en croix pour se protéger, le soldat de l'hiver recula. L'un de ses deux bras était de métal, constata Steve avec effroi. L'hésitation lui fit perdre de précieuses secondes, Bucky était déjà reparti à l'assaut. Gerbe d'eau acérée à la main, il chargea.

Le capitaine forma alors un bouclier que les attaques du soldat de l'hiver ne parvinrent pas à transpercer. Sa gerbe d'eau tranchait, coupait, perçait, plus acérée qu'une lame d'acier, elle effritait à chaque coup un peu plus le bouclier du capitaine.

Steve reculait. Frappé par tant d'agressivité, il ne reconnaissait pas son ami d'enfance, jusqu'à en douter que ç'ait bien été lui.

Il suffit d'une courte ouverture pour que sa conviction première le rattrape. Il n'eut le temps de le regarder qu'un quart de seconde, un quart de seconde décisif durant lequel il le scruta droit dans les yeux.

Le visage du soldat était à moitié caché par un masque devant sa bouche, ses cheveux étaient longs. Dans les deux yeux qui perçaient, sans lueur ni esprit, Steve rencontra un homme perdu. Infiniment différent de celui qu'il avait abandonné, il y a quatre ans.

Résolument le même.

Bucky était en vie.

Et il n'était pas lui-même.

Steve devait le ramener.

* * *

Tony était à deux doigts d'atteindre le palais lorsqu'un déluge de flammes roses l'obligea à se stopper. Il atterrit maladroitement en marche arrière, entreprit de s'envoler à nouveau pour contourner le brasier pourpre.

Il rencontra la queue du dragon qui le fouetta brutalement, l'expédiant d'où il venait. Il roula au sol sur quelques mètres, aussitôt il se releva.

Le dragon atterrit lourdement en grognant. Il regarda Tony avec fureur, ses yeux jaunes le transperçait.

Un lézard en grande forme, cette fois-ci.

Ses ailes pleinement déployées, d'une dizaine de mètres d'envergure, n'avaient rien des ailes atrophiées de la créature qui sortait de son volcan. Elles brassaient un vent chaud. Ses griffes creusaient la pierre, sa queue fouettait l'air. Ses babines se retroussaient sur des dents acérées d'où quelques flammes violettes s'évaporaient. Maître de la place centrale de la Cité de l'Air, le dragon fit quelques pas pour asseoir son territoire.

Le message était assez clair : il ne le laisserait pas passer.

Tony maudit son incapacité à avoir soigné la bête, des jours plus tôt. Il sentit qu'elle était prête à le lui faire payer. Sans attendre, le reptile déversa déjà un nouveau déluge de feu en sa direction.

Tony s'envola immédiatement hors d'atteinte, poursuivit par les flammes roses, il contourna la grande place pour tenter d'accéder au palais par l'arrière.

C'est alors qu'il rencontra un groupe d'esprits ailés, peu disposés à le laisser passer.

Il se stoppa, prit en étau entre le feu du reptile et la fureur des esprits.

Deux explosions retentirent soudain dans le dos du dragon, la bête se retourna en feulant l'origine de ce désagrément.

Clint Barton, au sommet d'un arbre, banda une troisième flèche explosive. Elle atteignit la tête du serpent ailé qui ferma les yeux sous le choc, et grogna plus fort encore. Le dragon entreprit de se débarrasser de ce nuisible, il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

Il chargea vers l'archer, lorsqu'un flash blanc et bleu lui coupa la route. Il se cabra, tenta de happer la bête volante qui venait de lui passer sous le museau. Cette dernière échappa aux crocs de justesse ; de ses grandes ailes blanches, au rythme de ses sabots au galop, la pégase vola hors d'atteinte.

Sur le dos de son cheval blanc, Valkyrie lança un cri de guerre.

Le dragon lui répondit en rugissant.

* * *

Loki subissait les assauts répétés de Gamora. Il n'arrivait pas à contre-attaquer, trop occupé à se protéger du déluge de roches qu'elle lui envoyait. Il ne pouvait pas toucher le sol sous risque de finir enseveli, ne pouvait se réfugier au sommet d'un arbre qu'un court instant avant que celui-ci ne soit déraciné.

Gamora ne ployait à aucune rafale qu'il lui adressa, sans doute manquaient-elles de conviction. Il essayait explicitement de ne pas attiser sa colère, bien qu'il lui semblât qu'il fut déjà trop tard.

Depuis la cime des arbres sur laquelle il ne restait jamais bien longtemps, Loki aperçut l'orage d'esprits envahir le palais.

Ils allaient manquer de temps.

Ce moment de considération lui fut fatal. Une liane de métal s'enroula autour de son pied, il fut brusquement appelé à rejoindre le sol. Il amortit sa chute d'un coussin de vent, mais Gamora ne lui permit pas d'aller beaucoup plus loin : le lien, à son pied, se faisait trop serré.

Un autre fouet de métal agrippa la main qui maniait le sceptre, s'enroula si fort qu'il dut lâcher son bâton. Bientôt le serpent se referma sur sa proie, l'entourant tout entier, lien serré à lui briser les os.

Furieuse, Gamora s'approcha, le regard assassin.

« Gamora... arrête, » couina Loki, oppressé par les liens qui commençaient à l'asphyxier.

Elle pointa sa lame à la gorge du prisonnier. Elle siffla :

« Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te tuer.

– Protège... Peter, » souffla-t-il, bientôt à court d'oxygène.

Elle s'immobilisa.

« Protège-le... »

Soupir à peine perceptible, les lianes étaient trop serrées autour de sa gorge, Loki ne pouvait plus articuler.

« Qu'as-tu fait ?! persifla-t-elle entre ses dents, pointant plus fort encore sa dague sur la gorge du prisonnier.

– Pas moi... lui... »

La tête commençait à lui tourner.

Gamora se rendit compte que son poignard tremblait. Elle l'abaissa, relâcha sensiblement son poing, amenant les lianes à se dénouer d'autant. Le serpent de métal libéra sa prise.

Loki chuta au sol, il toussa, prit une grande inspiration.

« Il est en danger ! cracha-t-il. Cesse de perdre ton temps avec moi et va le sauver, ils sont là pour lui ! »

Comme pour appuyer son propos, un rugissement retentit.

Le visage de Gamora se fit plus pâle encore.

Elle adressa un dernier regard horrifié au maître à terre. Il le soutint sans sourciller.

Elle se précipita vers le palais.


	45. Rupture (part 2)

Salutations ~

La semaine dernière l'histoire est un peu partie en freestyle... eh bien je suis désolée de vous annoncer que ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Dernier chapitre d'action avant de se poser _un peu_ pour faire l'état des lieux. J'espère vous revoir la semaine prochaine (et les suivantes, d'ailleurs), ça en vaudra la peine :3 (si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici je me fais pas trop de soucis, c'est que vous êtes du genre tenace x) du coup, bonjour ! et merci de me lire :D)

_Itsme__ : merci de tes compliments ! Eheh oui, le vrai grand méchant est mis à jour :D Quelle serait une histoire Marvel sans Nemesis digne de ce nom ? Ça serait mal me connaître :3 Pour ce qui est de Bucky je risque de te décevoir, je ne suis pas fan du personnage x) pour être franche je ne lui ai jamais vraiment laissé sa chance, j'essaie de réparer ce méfait. Il est si important pour Steve, et Steve l'est tant pour moi (*cœur cœur*), que ça serait une erreur de ne pas le traiter au moins un peu ! Et alors ma poule, ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à lire. Parce que toutes tes requêtes, c'est exactement ce que je compte t'offrir. Une histoire Marvel digne de ce nom, disais-je !_

_Mutekiam__ : ah si tu savais, Steve qui part courir après Bucky... et Tony qui hésite ! Ce quart de seconde durant lequel il avise les soldats, le dragon, les soldats, le dragon... et fait le bon choix, évidemment, ça révèle beaucoup sur le personnage. Est-ce que si Steve avait vu le dragon, il aurait fait le bon choix aussi ? Difficile à dire... Touche à son point faible, et il ne répond plus de rien. Quant à Vision, pour rappel, il est absent (accompagnant Odin). Autant dire que c'est pas gagné ! (Et oui, ce qui se prépare tu l'as vu venir, j'en suis fort navrée ! Pas le passage le plus marrant à écrire ^^')  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 44 - Rupture (2/2)**

Bucky ne parvenait pas à traverser le bouclier de Steve. Il n'avait de cesse de l'attaquer d'une gerbe de glace tranchante comme du diamant, mais Steve ne fléchissait pas. Il reculait, sur ce lac gelé, subissant les assauts du mercenaire sans riposter.

Bucky était en vie.

L'adrénaline ne suffit pas à masquer le trouble du capitaine. Steve n'avait cessé d'espérer depuis cette mystérieuse apparition sur le bateau Stark, il avait prié pour cette rencontre, cette confirmation.

Le soldat de l'hiver attaquait sans relâche, Steve persistait à reculer.

Son ami de toujours, son meilleur allié, son pilier, son confident, toute son enfance, vivante, mais transformée.

Bucky était possédé.

Sans lui, Steve ne serait même pas en vie. Il n'aurait jamais survécu à ces hivers gelés, après le décès de sa mère, Bucky l'avait accueilli, l'avait logé, nourri, avait pris soin de lui comme d'un petit oiseau blessé. Il était temps pour Steve de lui prouver sa reconnaissance. Pour Bucky, il devait se battre.

Son cœur pompa enfin l'énergie nécessaire pour tenter de le ramener.

Entre deux des attaques du mercenaire, il abaissa son bouclier et attrapa la lame de glace à main nue, ignora le filet de sang qui perla de sa paume fermée. D'un coup de pied retourné, il frappa Bucky au torse et l'envoya chuter.

« Bucky, implora-t-il. C'est moi, Steve ! »

Le dénommé ne réagit pas. Déjà avec un poing tendu, il déforma le sol givré, invoquant une vague de glace qui se propagea rapidement jusqu'à Steve. Le capitaine commença à courir, prise d'élan pour grimper par-dessus le rouleau, profitant d'être au sommet il sauta, esquiva les stalagmites qui surgirent du sol en sa direction, retomba sur la glace qu'il creusa légèrement. Toujours accroupi il projeta une dizaine de lianes d'eau vers Bucky avec l'intention de l'immobiliser.

Au contact avec le soldat de l'hiver, les filets se brisèrent en une pluie de flocons. C'était comme si tout ce que Bucky touchait se givrait aussitôt, Steve ne savait dire s'il le contrôlait.

Bucky invoqua d'autres pics de glace et les projeta vers le capitaine. D'instinct, Steve généra un nouveau bouclier pour s'en protéger.

Lorsque la pluie acérée cessa, Steve envoya son bouclier devenu projectile tranchant vers le soldat de l'hiver. Ce dernier leva la main, ferma le poing, et fit brusquement éclater le bouclier en l'air. Steve en créa immédiatement un nouveau, mais le projectile explosa à nouveau en plein vol. Le troisième se brisa directement entre ses doigts.

Bucky se rapprochait.

Steve reculait.

Un quatrième et dernier bouclier pulvérisé, Bucky arma son bras de métal et donna un violent coup de poing sur la surface du lac gelé. Une faille se propagea entre les pieds du capitaine et brisa le sol derrière lui ; dans son dos, l'eau du lac retrouva sa forme liquide, Steve se tenait à présent sur une plaque de glace isolée, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Déjà Bucky était sur lui.

Le capitaine para de sa propre dextérité les coups et uppercuts de l'autre soldat. À plusieurs reprises il manqua de se brûler tant la peau du soldat était glacée – ce bras de métal, en particulier.

En entraînement, Steve avait toujours eu le dessus. En tant que miraculé à la force décuplée, avec Bucky il avait toujours retenu ses coups. Mais cette fois-ci, les retenir aurait été synonyme de mort certaine. La violence qu'il recevait était nouvelle, chaque frappe lui résonnait dans tout le corps, chaque attaque esquivée lui laissait le sentiment d'avoir échappé au pire.

Jusqu'à un coup de poing frontal : de son bras de métal, Bucky visa la tête de Steve. Le capitaine porta une main en avant pour le bloquer.

Le poing s'arrêta dans les airs.

Bucky, brutalement stoppé dans son attaque, regarda son bras avec surprise. Les doigts toujours serrés, le poing de métal tremblait, mouvement interrompu en pleine action.

Bucky avisa Steve, Steve regarda Bucky avec la même stupéfaction.

Et Steve comprit alors.

Ce bras n'était pas de métal.

C'était un bras d'Eau.

Sous cet alliage trompeur, Bucky maîtrisait de l'Eau. Et Steve en avait pris le contrôle, il voulut retourner cette arme contre son propriétaire.

Mais sitôt la surprise passée, Bucky en retrouva la pleine possession. Il finit son mouvement sans en avoir perdu la force.

Il frappa Steve au visage.

Steve tomba. Sonné, la vision trouble, il vit trente-six chandelles.

Il sentit le sol se dérober, une froide sensation l'envahir.

Il devait avoir perdu connaissance, car il n'avait jamais eu froid. Le froid était une sensation qu'il ne connaissait plus, il n'avait jamais plus tremblé, jamais plus grelotté.

Comment, alors, pouvait-il avoir froid ?

Il ressentit une drôle de sensation d'humidité. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer, comme si l'air était trop épais pour ça. Il ne sentait plus le poids de son corps, comme s'il était dans un nuage.

C'était peut-être ça, il tentait de respirer dans un nuage, c'est pourquoi il respirait si mal. Et le nuage était haut dans le ciel, c'est pourquoi il avait froid. Et le nuage était composé d'eau, c'est pourquoi il...

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Malgré l'obscurité, il distingua un filet rouge lui passer devant les yeux. C'était du sang qui s'échappait de son nez brisé, et qui se diffusait dans l'eau du lac glacé.

Un malheureux réflexe lui fit tenter une nouvelle inspiration, il se remplit les poumons d'eau.

Il allait se noyer.

D'instinct il gagna le contrôle de l'eau qui l'entourait, ses dernières forces générèrent un halo doré tout autour de lui. Une douce chaleur, réconfortante, l'enveloppa avec ce sentiment que tout irait bien. La glace, au-dessus de lui, fondit progressivement.

Elle finit par être suffisamment fine pour permettre à Steve de la briser.

Il s'échoua sur le rebord de glace, toussa et cracha de l'eau – beaucoup d'eau, avidement remplacée par l'oxygène alentour. Cette grande inspiration lui brûla les poumons.

Il se releva, scruta les environs.

Rien, personne.

Plus une âme, plus un soldat.

Steve était seul, sur ce lac givré.

Il avisa la paume de sa main, intacte, vierge de la coupure qui y avait été. Il porta la main à son nez brisé et déjà remit en place. C'était comme si le combat n'avait jamais existé.

Il scruta les bois à la recherche du plus infime indice, d'une nouvelle apparition, d'un dernier espoir, lorsque les bruits d'un autre combat commencèrent à lui parvenir.

Ils résonnaient depuis le palais.

Son ventre se noua.

Il fit demi-tour.

* * *

Loki avait pris une seconde pour reprendre ses esprits. Tout son corps était douloureux, sa peau était encore marquée là où les lianes d'acier l'avaient entravé. Il tendit la main et appela son sceptre à lui, il s'appuya dessus pour se relever.

Ce combat risquait de lui laisser de beaux bleus et de méchantes courbatures.

Une fois solidement campé sur ses deux pieds, il apprécia la situation.

La forêt dans laquelle il se tenait était méconnaissable. Des arbres gisaient au sol, fraîchement déracinés : on pouvait lire le chemin qu'avait emprunté la maîtresse de la Terre en suivant les troncs abattus et autres crevasses qui déformaient un sol meurtri. Il entreprit de remonter ce chemin de désolation.

Des cris, rugissements et détonations lui parvinrent depuis la place devant le palais. Il les ignora.

Il poursuivit son chemin vers le Temple, apercevant quelques esprits au passage.

Un esprit, notamment, attira son attention.

C'était un petit lapin blanc aux bois de cerfs. Le rongeur se gratta l'oreille d'un mouvement de patte arrière, et lorsqu'il vit Loki bondit se cacher dans un fourré.

Le prince continua sa route, il se poserait des questions plus tard.

Il s'arrêta devant un autre esprit, une sorte de paresseux à la fourrure argentée, aux bras et jambes de trois fois la taille de la normale, enroulés autour d'un arbre, il progressait tout doucement dans son ascension.

Cette fois-ci Loki ne put s'empêcher de se questionner. Pourquoi croisait-il des esprits calmes ? Les esprits n'étaient pas censés être apaisés, ils étaient censés être nourris d'une rage et d'une agressivité décuplée. Il n'existait plus d'esprits blancs, les seuls esprits normaux étaient ceux qui auraient eu la chance rencontrer un maître expérimenté...

Gamora.

Gamora avait calmé ces esprits. Elle s'était dégagée la voie jusqu'au palais en apaisant les esprits qui se dressaient sur son chemin.

Loki l'avait sous-estimée, la fille de Thanos.

Il poursuivit son chemin sans s'attarder davantage sur les quelques autres spécimens qui erraient librement dans les bois.

Il parvint au palais, là les esprits noirs se faisaient beaucoup plus nombreux. À l'entrée du bâtiment, il rencontra une hyène sombre montrant ses crocs et un esprit bipède aux antennes nébuleuses qui lui barrèrent le passage en feulant.

Loki frappa du bâton au sol.

Les esprits courbèrent l'échine et s'écartèrent.

Le prince progressa à pas de loups. Plus que des esprits, il se cacha surtout des gardes qui courraient dans les couloirs à l'assaut d'un nouveau foyer d'esprits déchaînés. Toute la Cité de l'Air était en alerte. Sans Odin – ni Vision – pour les épauler, les dégâts seraient certains.

Après avoir pris le temps d'un détour ou deux pour éviter de rencontrer les guerriers de l'Air, ordonner aux esprits qu'il croisa de le laisser passer, le prince se fraya un chemin sans difficulté. Il finit par parvenir aux appartements des Mentors et de l'Avatar.

Il n'y ressentit aucune présence. Ni esprit, ni humain. Ni maître ou Avatar.

Il poussa la porte entrebâillée de Peter.

Ce qu'il y découvrit lui glaça le sang.

Un corps gisait au sol, inerte. Loki ne ressentait aucune énergie en émaner, comme si la vie l'avait quitté depuis longtemps déjà.

Le prince lâcha son bâton. Il s'agenouilla à son côté, ignorant la flaque de sang qui souilla sa cape blanche. Il prit délicatement la dépouille dans ses bras, en la déplaçant, la main inerte lâcha le poignard tenu jusque-là, la lame tinta au sol. Loki dégagea les quelques cheveux roux qui voilait le visage, et découvrit l'expression sans vie de Frigga.

La plainte de Loki se bloqua dans sa gorge. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Il plongea son visage dans le cou de sa mère.

* * *

Tony se trouvait submergé, ces fichus esprits étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Il se faisait poursuivre par une nuée d'entre eux, ne trouvait aucun moyen de se frayer un chemin vers le Temple devenu impossible à approcher.

Et c'était sans parler du dragon qui en montait fièrement la garde.

Valkyrie et Barton formait un duo improbable occupé à le distraire, la guerrière flirtait sans cesse avec le danger, faisait voler sa pégase bien plus proche des griffes du monstre qu'il n'était raisonnable de le faire. La créature tentait d'écraser le cheval ailé qui lui tournait autour, mais chaque fois qu'il se trouvait proche d'y arriver, une flèche explosive bien placée venait le perturber. Il rugissait alors après Barton, se préparait à incendier l'arbre de l'archer, avant qu'une violente salve de vent à nouveau détourne son attention, et qu'il ne reparte à la chasse au cheval volant.

Malgré ce burlesque ballet, dès que Tony tentait une approche le radar du dragon devait se mettre à clignoter, car plus d'une fois il manqua de peu une douloureuse rencontre avec une patte pleine de griffes. Le maître du Feu jurait alors et tentait un énième détour.

Les esprits qui lui collaient aux talons n'arrangeaient pas ses affaires. Une horde de frelons gros comme des corbeaux le pourchassait, nuage mortifère.

Dans ce chaos infernal, Tony tenta de trouver un certain calme. Il survola un groupe de guerriers en guerre contre des vipères spirituelles, dépassa Valkyrie, passa à toute vitesse devant le perchoir de l'archer – qui eu le bon sens d'abattre un esprit ou deux le poursuivant au passage –, contourna le dragon, et atterrit sur un espace plutôt dégagé.

Ses bourdonnant pourchassants n'avaient pas ralenti leur course, ils allaient lui arriver droit dessus.

« Stark ! » s'affola Valkyrie, qui dirigea sa monture à la rescousse du milliardaire en danger.

Tony ne l'entendit pas, trop occupé à se recentrer. Il avait besoin d'une seconde, juste une seconde pour canaliser son énergie...

Les esprits seraient sur lui en moins que ça.

Il brandit ses mains en avant et généra une fournaise comme il en avait le secret. Un flamboyant brasier s'éleva dans les airs dans un panache de flammes jaunes.

Des flammes jaunes, dénuées de chaleur.

Le feu se répandit tout en hauteur, englobant la horde d'insectes sous un doux ronronnement.

Un papillon verdoyant s'échappa soudain du brasier. Un papillon grand comme une colombe et vert comme une émeraude, aux larges ailes reflétant les rayons du soleil.

Tony cessa son attaque.

Les flammes se dissipèrent, la nuée de frelons avait été remplacée par un nuage de papillons verts. Des dizaines d'entre eux s'envolèrent progressivement dans les cieux, répartis au gré du vent.

Valkyrie descendit de sa monture en vol. Elle avisa le spectacle avec de gros yeux.

« C'est la gueule de bois la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais eue. »

Tony expira son soulagement – il avait réussi.

Le Feu pouvait soigner. Il venait de le prouver.

De l'autre côté de la place, Clint était en mauvaise posture. De deux flèches bien placées, il avait gagné un peu de temps en enroulant des liens autour des cornes du dragon. Mais d'un coup de griffe il s'en était libéré, se retourna et infligea à Barton un violent coup de queue. Il faucha l'archer hors de l'arbre.

« Fléchette ! » s'écria Valkyrie qui sauta sur le dos de son cheval pour voler au secours de l'espion.

Tony tenta le tout pour le tout. Il s'engouffra dans la brève ouverture pour tenter d'accéder au Temple de l'Air.

Le dragon n'avait pas abandonné son poste. Il sauta sur Tony comme un chat sur sa proie, plaqua l'ingénieur au sol. Écrasé par des griffes de cinq fois son poids, impossible de s'en défaire, Tony fut mis à sa merci. Le dragon émit un sourd grondement. Au fond de la gueule bordée de crocs s'illumina une lueur rose.

Tony se prépara à générer son propre feu salvateur.

Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas se louper. Pas de seconde chance.

Il pouvait déjà ressentir la chaleur se présager ; la lumière rose dans ce gosier se faisait plus intense. À tout instant, elle se transformerait en fourneau crématoire.

Tony ferma les yeux et puisa dans ses propres ressources, mains tendues, dernier recours.

Lorsque soudain la chaleur se dissipa.

Le poids des griffes se souleva.

Le dragon avait fermé sa gueule et levé le museau, aux aguets, comme si un bruit l'avait intrigué. Il gémit soudain, déploya ses grandes ailes écaillées.

Et d'un battement sec, sans un regard vers sa proie toujours au sol, il décolla.

Tony se protégea du vent engendré d'un bras devant le visage. Il observa pendant quelques secondes, béat, le dragon s'envoler. Les esprits le suivirent.

L'armée noire battait en retraite.

Tony ravala sa surprise et s'engouffra sans plus attendre dans le palais.


	46. Ce qu'il y a de meilleur

Salutations !

Booon, nous y voilà. Et si on commençait enfin l'histoire ? Oui j'exagère, c'est pas que ça n'avait pas commencé, c'est juste que j'ai _enfin_ réussi à vous emmener là où je voulais aller depuis le début ! Le grand méchant de l'histoire ! Les mini-méchants ! Les Mentors qui s'apprivoisent et on pense que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes avant que ça ne vole une fois de plus en éclats ! (Ça, j'aime faire.)

Après quatre Livres et tout ce qu'on a traversé, l'histoire se précise enfin. Vous savez, ce moment où la montre s'accélère et qu'il faut vite aller sauver le monde ? Huhuhu j'ai hâte. (Si vous voulez savoir si on est encore dans le Livre de l'Air ou si maintenant s'ouvre un nouveau Livre à l'intitulé indéterminé, j'en ai aucune idée. Livre V : Esprits ? *haussement d'épaules*).

Quant à Loki... Aaah, Loki. Si je vous ai avoué tant galérer avec notre maître de l'Air, c'était pas pour rien. Êtes-vous prêt à découvrir le personnage comme jamais ? Bas les masques, je vous livre le seul, l'unique, Lokiii Odisooon *la foule est en délire*

_Mutekiam__ : ahahah les mots, ces traitres auxquels on ne peut se fier... mais qu'est-ce qu'ils seraient venus faire là alors ? Quel aurait pu être l'objectif d'une armée d'esprits, hm hm ? Profiter de l'absence d'Odin pour... faire quoi ? Non vraiment, je ne vois pas. Tu as une idée en tête ? (ouiii je sais je suis très mauvaise comédienne, mais faut bien que je fasse semblant d'y croire). Et alors non à mon sens Steve n'a pas vu le dragon ! Mais c'est une bonne précision à apporter, si on avait été sur grand écran ___(mon rêve ultime) _ça aurait été plus facile à voir : Tony est en hauteur, il observe clairement ce qu'il se passe, Steve court dans les bois, il a le nez rivé sur le soldat de l'hiver et ne voit que ça. Mais sache que c'est un bon point, si bon qu'il va revenir dis donc. Qu'est-ce que t'es douée._

_Itsme__ : ma chère Itsme, ça ne fait que commencer. Autant je ne suis pas objective avec cette histoire (je l'aime), autant je le suis encore moins sur les chapitres à venir (ils sont les plus mieux). "Où est Peter", très bonne question que tu te poses, si bonne que tu vas pas être la seule à te la poser, tiens ! Quant à savoir s'il est prêt... mwahaha non. Non, comment pourrait-il ! Mais eh, c'est Peter, il a bien réussi à amener à Tony à calmer des esprits grâce à un feu sans chaleur ;) (tu n'as pas rêvé !) alors rien n'est impossible. Comme toujours, les réponses arrivent, dont celle sur Frigga... __Petit warning en forme de mini-spoilers : oui, Frigga est morte (me regarde pas, c'est pas moi qui ai décidé) Loki sera amené à faire un bon gros deuil au moment voulu, mais juste pas maintenant. Maintenant, ils ont une autre priorité à traiter... Eheheh bonne lecture :3_

C'est aberrant comme mes notes d'auteures sont longues. Faut que j'y travaille.

* * *

**Chapitre 45 - Ce qu'il y a de meilleur**

Gamora avait fait le tour du Temple, plusieurs fois. Elle était même sortie, avait sondé les bois autant que possible, était revenue, repassant plusieurs fois au même endroit ; elle avait examiné la moindre pièce, le moindre escalier, avait interrogé la pierre et n'avait reçu en retour qu'un brouhaha sourd de panique et de désordre.

Elle connaissait le pas de Peter par cœur. Elle l'avait entraîné de longues semaines, l'avait observé tout aussi longtemps, elle pouvait ressentir sa présence à l'opposé de la ville s'il le fallait. Elle pourrait le repérer de l'autre côté de la montagne, dans un désert de sable ou dans une foule à Ba Sing Se, elle pourrait le suivre les yeux fermés tant son ancrage au sol lui était familier.

Mais rien.

Pas le début d'une vibration, aucun signe de la présence de l'enfant.

Elle ne ressentait pas Peter. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne le ressentait plus.

Les esprits fuyaient par les cieux. Le temps qu'elle le remarque ils étaient déjà loin, armée moitié moins grosse qu'à son arrivée mais toujours composée d'individus de toutes les tailles, toutes les couleurs et toutes les formes, ils disparaissaient enfin à l'horizon, loin au nord.

Elle retourna dans leurs quartiers.

Elle y sentit un autre pas qu'elle avait aussi appris à reconnaître. Sauf qu'il était lent, lourd, de coutume si vif et si léger, si elle avait ignoré les raisons à ce changement elle aurait pu douter qu'il s'agisse de Loki.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre de l'Avatar.

Le prince avait allongé sa défunte mère sur le lit abandonné de Peter. Les mains de la souveraine croisées sur son abdomen, les cheveux soigneusement ajustés sur l'oreiller, sans cette affreuse tache de sang à la poitrine, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait.

Loki caressa une dernière fois la main froide de Frigga et se redressa.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Gamora.

Et la maîtresse de la Terre avait beau haïr l'homme de tout son être, face à cette douleur si évidente, si explicite, elle ne put empêcher un soupçon d'empathie.

La colère, peu loin derrière, prit rapidement le dessus.

Elle manipula le sol sous ses pieds, tira Loki vers elle et le plaqua au mur. La pierre lui bloqua bras et jambes, il ne se débattit pas. Il n'avait pas l'énergie à ça.

La voix de la mercenaire se brisa :

« Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Loki ne voulait pas répondre. À quoi bon...

« Qu'as-tu fait ?! »

La pression exercée par la pierre s'accentua mais cela ne suffit pas à convaincre Loki de sortir de sa léthargie.

« Réponds ! implora Gamora.

– Rien. Je n'ai rien eu le temps de faire. »

La mercenaire se sentit brusquement désarmée.

Steve et Tony arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Ils se stoppèrent, interrogèrent la scène du regard, scrutant tour à tour la maîtresse et son prisonnier avant que Steve ne remarque le lit occupé. Il s'y précipita, dégaina l'eau de sa gourde qui aussitôt scintilla d'une chaude lueur dorée.

Loki osa y croire.

À peine l'Eau effleura-t-elle la souveraine que les épaules de Steve s'affaissèrent. Il la rangea dans sa gourde.

Et le prince se détesta d'avoir seulement espéré.

« Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Tony. Où est Peter ? »

Loki avait les yeux fermés, il ne répondit pas. Il entamait son deuil une seconde fois.

« Gamora ? » s'inquiéta Steve.

Elle avait gardé les mains brandit vers le prince, refusant qu'il lui file entre les doigts. Elle se doutait, pourtant, qu'il n'en avait nullement l'intention – cette passivité n'était pas simulée. Elle déglutit difficilement.

« Il n'est pas là.

– Pas là ? s'énerva Tony. C'est quoi ce délire, où est Peter ?!

– Il n'est pas là, Stark ! répondit Gamora, tout aussi à cran que son collègue du Feu.

– Gamora, tempéra Steve, que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle hésita. Elle ne savait pas comment formuler ces prochains mots.

« Ils l'ont pris. »

C'était Loki qui avait parlé. Les trois autres l'avisèrent avec horreur.

« Les esprits l'ont capturé, confirma-t-il. Ils le détiennent. C'était prévu, depuis le début c'était prévu...

– Prévu ? s'inquiéta Steve. Comment ça _prévu_ ? »

Gamora prit alors conscience de l'ampleur de leur erreur.

« Loki est avec eux, » dénonça-t-elle.

Et tout comme la mercenaire quelques heures plus tôt, Steve et Tony sentirent le sang quitter leur visage.

« Loki ? » s'horrifia le capitaine.

Le prince laissa sa tête reposer en arrière. Au point où il en était...

« J'étais censé leur livrer l'Avatar, avoua-t-il, mais ils ont apparemment décidé de ne pas m'attendre. »

Tony se pinça l'arête du nez, peu certain de vouloir y croire. Steve tenta de digérer l'information. Gamora, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, augmenta la pression des roches qui maintenaient le prisonnier.

« Pourquoi... » lâcha Tony – il prit une seconde supplémentaire pour réfléchir. Non, il n'avait pas envie de prononcer ces prochains mots. « Pourquoi les esprits voudraient Peter ? Pourquoi ? Pour en faire quoi ? Ce sont des bêtes !

– Quelqu'un mène ces esprits, expliqua Gamora. Leur colère n'est pas naturelle, elle ne vient pas d'eux. Elle vient... d'ailleurs.

– D'où ? pressa Steve. De qui ? »

Elle chuchota presque.

« Thanos. »

Tony et Steve échangèrent un regard désabusé.

« Il est le père de Gamora, précisa Loki.

– Quoi ?! lâcha Tony.

– Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui ! se défendit-elle aussitôt. C'est Loki le traître, pas moi !

– Gamora, vous le saviez ? questionna le soldat.

– Je... »

Elle s'étrangla.

L'avait-elle su ? Qu'avait-elle su ? Que Peter allait subir un raid d'esprit destiné à le capturer pour le livrer à Thanos ? Non, elle l'avait ignoré. Que Thanos avait été derrière la colère des esprits tout du long ? Elle l'avait... fortement suspecté. Elle l'avait su. Oui, évidemment qu'elle l'avait su. Qui d'autre ? Nebula même l'avait avertie, il y a quelques semaines de cela, elle aurait dû s'y préparer. Elle aurait dû les prévenir.

Elle avait enchaîné les erreurs, et maintenant Peter en payait le prix fort.

« J'ai fuis, à la première occasion, se justifia-t-elle. J'ai toujours haï ses projets, je n'y ai jamais adhéré ! Cela fait des années que je n'ai plus eu à faire à lui, je n'ai rien à voir avec lui ! »

Tony fit quelques pas sur lui-même, excédé. Une fois de plus, Steve tenta de digérer l'information. Si Loki y avait eu le cœur, il aurait pu avoir un rictus amusé.

Mais le cœur en était très loin.

« Où est Peter ? questionna Tony pour la troisième fois.

– À l'heure qu'il est, aux mains de Thanos, annonça Loki d'une voix froide et détachée.

– _Où ?!_

– Dans un temple abandonné, au nord d'ici.

– On y va. »

Loki émit un rire triste à fendre l'âme.

« Pour faire quoi ? Vous serez mort avoir d'avoir franchi le seuil d'entrée.

– Je ne resterai pas ici sans rien faire !

– Tony, » intervint Steve.

Et le capitaine semblait terriblement fatigué. Tony se contint, Steve avait intérêt à se bouger ou il s'y rendrait seul.

« Que compte faire Thanos à Peter ? questionna le soldat avec un recul qui glaça Tony jusqu'aux os.

– Rien avant le solstice d'hiver, répondit Loki.

– Nous disposons donc de temps pour le récupérer ?

– Non. »

Tony allait lui arracher sa langue à ce pédant ! Il se força à laisser Steve continuer.

« "Non" ?

– À la première occasion Thanos repartira dans le monde des esprits, c'est de là qu'il opère. Là-bas, l'Avatar sera hors de portée.

– Quand s'y rendra-t-il ?

– Il y est peut-être déjà.

– Alors nous partons chercher Peter, maintenant. »

Tony retint un violent "merci !" et s'apprêta à rejoindre son dirigeable sans attendre.

« Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, » insista pourtant Loki.

Et l'ingénieur était à deux doigts de lui faire manger des boulettes de feu.

« J'ai peur qu'il n'ait raison, » intervint Gamora d'une petite voix.

Le maître du Feu l'observa avec effroi. Qu'elle ne s'y mette pas elle aussi, bon sang !

« Alors quoi, on abandonne ? On laisse le psychopathe torturer le gamin et on se fait une grillade ? accusa-t-il.

– Non, répondit Loki. Vous me prenez avec vous. »

Tony aurait pu rire pour moins que ça.

« C'est hors de question.

– C'est votre seul espoir, vous n'avez aucune chance sans moi.

– Je préfère affronter une armée d'esprits les mains liées plutôt que de te laisser sortir d'ici !

– Et abandonner tout espoir de retrouver Peter ?

– Fous-toi de ma gueule ! »

Steve intervint avec ce ton péniblement posé depuis le début :

« Loki, on ne peut pas vous faire confiance.

– Non, c'est un fait. Mais si vous mourez, Peter est perdu. Êtes-vous prêts à prendre ce risque ?

– Il se fout de nous ! » persista Tony.

Gamora avait encore un peu plus relâché sa prison de terre.

« Tu n'y penses pas... adressa-t-elle au maître de l'Air.

– Et pourtant.

– C'est non, insistait Tony.

– Tony... » commença Gamora avec un faible espoir de le faire relativiser – mais elle manqua d'argument. Seule une peur viscérale lui faisait considérer la proposition de Loki, ce que Steve ne manqua pas d'observer.

« Gamora, encouragea-t-il, comment est-il ? »

Elle hocha la tête, moins par colère que par dépit.

« Il est trop fort. Seul il est déjà puissant, mais il dispose en plus de ça d'esprits – une armée, d'un dragon...

– ... de Bucky. »

Steve dévisagea le fils d'Odin qui venait de parler.

« Vous ne pouvez pas y aller seuls, conclue simplement le maître de l'Air.

– Steve, » urgea Tony à qui il démangeait sérieusement de partir.

Le capitaine prit le temps d'une seconde de réflexion. Il s'adressa à Loki.

« Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je vous ai trahi, ou pourquoi est-ce que je vous aiderais ? Pourquoi sauver l'enfant, peut-être ? Vous souhaitez que je vous dise que je regrette, que je me préoccupe de son sort ? Je peux vous le dire, vous ne me croiriez pas. Et vous auriez raison. Il n'est pas question de me faire confiance, il est question de ce que _vous_ êtes prêts à faire pour tenter le sauver. »

Steve interrogea Gamora du regard. La pression de ses menottes de terre était maintenant si faible, Loki auraient pu s'en dégager d'un simple pas sur le côté. Elle confia à voix basse :

« Je pense qu'il faut l'écouter. »

Alors le soldat prit sa décision. Il se rapprocha de Loki et lâcha d'un murmure pétrifiant :

« Au premier faux pas, c'en est fini de vous.

– Je n'en attendrais pas moins. »

Gamora baissa les bras, la pierre s'échoua au sol. Steve prit les devants.

« En route. »

* * *

Le voyage à bord du dirigeable dura une petite heure. Cinquante-sept minutes, pour être exact. Trois mille quatre cent vingt-trois secondes, mais ça n'était pas comme si Tony comptait.

Pour passer le temps il avait échangé avec Steve, proche du soldat mais sans chercher à parler bas. Loki était assis à quelques mètres de là ; il aurait pu les entendre juste en y prêtant attention.

« C'est une terrible idée, lâcha l'industriel au capitaine.

– C'est la seule que nous avons.

– Il va nous la mettre à l'envers.

– Peut-être. Mais s'il couvre la moindre chance de retrouver Peter, nous devons nous en saisir.

– Je le sens pas.

– Je sais. »

Et Tony ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré que la confiance de Rogers soit finalement peu supérieure à la sienne. Le soldat lui adressa un regard entendu que Tony fut bien obligé de retourner, et ils se séparèrent.

Steve rejoignit Gamora qui regardait par la baie vitrée du dirigeable. Les bras renfermés, le regard ailleurs, le capitaine l'avait suffisamment côtoyée pour être capable de lire entre les lignes.

« C'est lui qui... t'a maltraitée, » souffla-t-il.

Elle détendit légèrement sa posture réservée, mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas le ballet de nuages sous les turbines du ballon volant.

« Il m'a élevée. Il m'a entraînée, c'est lui qui m'a appris la maîtrise de la Terre. Il l'a enseignée à Nebula aussi, nous étions ses meilleures soldates. »

Steve l'encourageait silencieusement à continuer.

« Il m'a appris à méditer, à comprendre les esprits. Il a toujours trouvé le monde trop fermé à la spiritualité. Je savais qu'il voulait... l'étendre. Mais j'ignorais – je refusais de croire qu'il puisse... »

Elle se coupa, à nouveau elle ferma ses bras qu'elle caressa pour tenter de se rassurer.

« Dis-moi comment il est, à quoi doit-on se préparer ? »

Elle soupira.

Un éclat de voix attira leur attention, ils se retournèrent pour découvrir Tony qui maintenait Loki par le col, avec l'intention explicite de lui faire payer. Steve et Gamora les observèrent avec surprise, presque curieux de voir ce que l'ingénieur serait prêt à faire, jusqu'où il pourrait aller – se retenant bien d'intervenir.

Mais après quelques mots de Loki, Tony relâcha sa prise, le prince s'en défit et ajusta son col avec nonchalance. Steve et Gamora reprirent leur conversation.

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas si facilement, cracha Tony.

– Définir "facilement" ?

– Tu l'as trahi. Tu t'es joué de nous, t'avais prévu de le trahir dès le premier jour !

– Vous ne comprenez rien, c'est terrible. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps !

– C'est pas ça qui va te racheter une conscience.

– Vous êtes naïf, Stark. Ils m'ont doublé, pourquoi, pensez-vous ?

– Pour te permettre de te la jouer grand chevalier et nous faire baisser notre garde ? T'as peut-être réussi à duper Rogers une deuxième fois, mais tu ne m'as jamais dupé, moi.

– Une deuxième fois ? Éclairez-moi, c'était quand la première ?

– Tu crois qu'on n'avait pas remarqué ta petite mascarade ? Qu'on allait te laisser seul avec Peter alors que tu commandes les esprits comme tes larbins ? »

Loki esquissa un sourire sans joie, il prit le temps de s'asseoir, mouvement lent et décontracté, en parfait contraste avec la stature droite, tendue de Tony qui restait debout.

« C'était donc ça vos petites réunions nocturnes, déduisit le maître de l'Air. Et je suppose que c'était Gamora qui était chargée de me surveiller ? »

Tony ne répondit pas. Bien que surplombant le prince, il ne dominait pas cette conversation.

« Vous avez fait du beau travail, continuait-il. Fine équipe. »

Les poings serrés de Tony commençaient à chauffer. Loki était presque tenté de jouer avec le feu.

« Et dites-moi, qu'avez-vous découvert d'autre ? Que j'étais derrière vos illusions, je suppose ? Obadiah, Bucky ? Ça n'était pas facile, mais c'était un beau défi. Le Hulk aussi, sûrement ?

– Hulk ?

– Non ? Vous n'aviez pas compris qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé tout seul à Ba Sing Se ? » Il fit claquer la langue sur son palais. « Je suis déçu. »

La stupéfaction de Tony lui fit lâcher sa garde.

« Félicitations, tu es un psychopathe. Pourquoi seulement faire chose pareille ? »

Loki soupira. Il considéra son interlocuteur.

« Souhaitez-vous vraiment la réponse à cette question ? »

Tony secoua la tête, quoi que l'autre serpent lui dise, il savait qu'il ne devait pas le croire. Il était plus facile de l'ignorer, de se terrer dans sa conviction que Loki était nuisible, plutôt que de lui laisser la moindre possibilité de s'expliquer.

« Surprends-moi, » répondit-il pourtant.

Loki s'adossa en arrière, il observa Steve et Gamora qui échangeaient à voix basse.

Le capitaine avait donc accepté de lui accorder une seconde chance. Pourtant, Loki en était persuadé, il serait le dernier à accepter les explications que le prince pourrait fournir sur ses agissements de ces derniers mois. Ses valeurs étaient trop droites, trop "bonnes" pour qu'il puisse concevoir un instant de se mettre dans les bottes de Loki.

Gamora, elle, n'était pas objective. Elle craignait trop Thanos pour accepter la simple idée qu'on puisse se rallier à lui.

Ce que Loki pouvait concéder.

Alors que Tony...

« Vous-êtes vous déjà retrouvé dans une situation où toutes les portes se ferment à vous, confessa le prince, plus rien ne vous semble accessible ? Un jour, vous avez le monde au creux de votre main, le lendemain, vous en êtes parfaitement démuni. Vous êtes plus qu'un étranger, vous êtes un paria. Ce n'est même pas vraiment votre faute, vous essayiez juste de réparer les erreurs commises par quelqu'un d'autre... Quelqu'un qui était censé vous léguer un héritage, vous assurer un futur. Mais parce que vous avez refusé de marcher dans ses pas, parce que vous vouliez surpasser ses erreurs, vous voilà prisonnier d'un monde hostile qui ne veut plus de vous. Que faites-vous, alors ? »

Tony déglutit. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir par cette grossière analogie. Howard avait refusé d'armer le Royaume de la Terre, Odin avait massacré les Jotuns. Tony avait essayé de réparer l'erreur de son père mais tombé dans un piège, il fut propulsé au rang d'ennemi numéro un du continent, Loki avait tenté un parricide.

L'industriel refusa de concéder au prince que leur situation avait quoi que ce soit de comparable.

« Je ne m'allie certainement pas avec un fanatique.

– Vous tentez de changer le monde.

– Tu as voulu tuer Odin, j'ai voulu armer des innocents pour leur permettre de se protéger. La comparaison s'arrête là.

– "Innocents" qui se sont retournés contre vous, ils vous ont dupé, vous ont asservi. Vous les avez donc exterminés.

– Légitime défense, plaida Tony. Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais tentative de meurtre avec préméditation ne tombe pas dans cette catégorie.

– Odin est un tortionnaire, je voulais nous en libérer. À défaut d'avoir réussi, j'étais prêt à d'autres... moyens, pour arriver à mes fins.

– La destruction du monde par des esprits noirs ? La mort et la souffrance de millions ? C'est ça, ton changement ? »

Loki baissa les yeux un instant.

« Je ne veux pas vous convaincre que ma vision est meilleure que la vôtre. Vous me demandiez mes motivations, vous les avez.

– Et tu vas me faire croire que maintenant, d'un claquement de doigts, ça a changé ? »

Las, le prince se leva. Il avisa Tony, l'ingénieur ne cilla pas. Les deux maîtres se jaugèrent, ambiance saturée de tension. Loki murmura :

« Imaginez-vous vous réveiller sur ce constat : ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans le monde que vous détestez n'existe pas dans celui que vous vouliez créer. »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et glissa hors de portée. Tony resta figé une seconde de plus, l'adrénaline faisait battre son cœur trop rapidement pour le bien-être de la cage qui était censé le maintenir.

Cette léthargie allait le tuer.

Il en fut libéré lorsque le prince déclara, à l'attention de tous :

« Nous devrions accoster ici et continuer à pied. »


	47. Perle d'espoir

Salutatioons ~

Je me contiens difficilement pour faire en sorte de ne pas vous survendre la suite de cette histoire, pour laquelle je m'auto-hype beaucoup trop. Restons donc raisonnables. Mais nous voilà chapitre 46 (47, avec prologue), et on a TOUJOURS PAS VU l'antagoniste. Chapitre. QUARANTE-SIX. La vache. Mon côté très analytique vous affirmera que c'est parce que l'antagoniste, finalement, ça n'est pas un grand méchant générique face auxquels nos héros doivent s'unir pour triompher. Non, finalement, l'antagoniste, c'est un peu leurs propres démons...

...

SANS DÉCONNER c'est une fanfic Marvel donc arrêtons les sobriquets une minute et passons aux choses sérieuses !

_Itsme_ _: yes je marque les bons points de la surprise \o/ l'urgence de la situation ne leur laisse pas trop le choix : coopérer, ou laisser Peter en grave danger ? Franchement j'aurais été vexée de les voir hésiter. (Je sais ça n'a aucun sens c'est moi qui les écris.) Il se fait désirer, hein ? Mais tu sais que quand on y pense, on a eu dix-huit films et attendu neuf ans pour enfin le voir proprement sur le grand écran, je crois que d'avoir attendu le chapitre quarante-six, finalement, c'est un peu lui faire honneur. Je parle évidemment de Thanos. Par contre le "en claquement de doigt" de Tony... OMG Mais comment ai-je pu ne pas voir ça ? xD Noon je t'assure j'ai pas fait exprès. Je prétendrais bien que c'était voulu, mais c'était VRAIMENT pas fait exprès. Mais maintenant que tu l'as souligné ça devient mon clin d'œil préféré, c'est décidé. Ça fait longtemps que je ne te l'ai pas dit alors tant que j'y pense, je me permets de me répéter : merci de me suivre avec tant d'assiduité et d'enthousiasme, j'attends toujours tes commentaires avec impatience tu n'as pas idée de la joie que tu me procures :3 en humble remerciement, je te laisse avec le chapitre suivant ! _

_Mutekiam_ _: évidemment, quoi de mieux qu'un ennemi commun pour forcer une cohésion difficile à atteindre autrement ? Aaah c'est beau l'esprit d'équipe, les objectifs communs, les haines partagées, les torts et les travers qui menacent de rompre le moindre équilibre trouvé... Est-ce que cette cohésion nouvelle durera ? Questionnons ce chapitre, si tu le veux bien ! Et j'en profite pour te remercier aussi, qui je crois n'a pas loupé un seul chapitre depuis le début. Une telle fidélité ça me va droit au cœur, tu représentes mon carburant, merci encore !_

_amegonys_ _: oui ! Tu n'as pas idée ! C'était un sacré abcès à percer, le double jeu de Loki ! ___Quelle frustration ces quarante-six derniers chapitres, où je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de marge pour pleinement l'exploiter. _____Parfaitement consciente de sa filature, incapable d'en dire plus que quelques indices de ci de là, c'était une torture ^^ __Maintenant je t'assure que je me sens mieux, j'espère que tu auras autant de plaisir à le retrouver que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire à partir d'ici :D et je te remercie encore de prendre le temps de laisser des petits mots quand un chapitre te touche plus qu'un autre, c'est un fantastique baromètre et voir ton nom dans les reviews, toujours une formidable surprise ! Merci de continuer à me lire !  
_

Trop d'love dans ces réponses (je suis d'humeur faut croire). Une fois n'étant pas coutume, je ne vais pas écouter ma remarque du chapitre précédent (qui voulait que mes notes d'auteurs soient moins longues, loupé) et je voudrais simplement adresser une petite dédicace à Laukaz The Lab, dont les fictions m'ont toujours inspiré et en particulier ce chapitre-ci. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse avec la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 46 - Perle d'espoir**

Le temple abandonné était aussi sombre que dans les souvenirs de Gamora. L'entrée se dessinait par une fente horizontale qui ouvrait la montagne en deux, passage à peine assez haut pour qu'un humain bien portant puisse s'y introduire sans courber le dos.

Gamora y avait passé quelques années, une période marquée par l'exigence exacerbée du tortionnaire qu'elle appelait "Père". Aucun lieu dans ce monde ne lui semblait plus morbide, plus malsain que ce Temple ci.

Creusé à même la pierre, la forme droite et dure de l'édifice creusait le flanc de falaise, sans fenêtre mais avec d'étroites lucarnes qui ne laissait passer aucune lumière. La pierre était ternie, sèche, aucune végétation, aucune plante grimpante ne venait se frotter à l'aridité des lieux. Le temple se confondait avec la montagne, les années passées sans entretien lui donnait un aspect sauvage et érodé.

Les Mentors observaient les lieux depuis une saillie surplombant leur destination. Steve demanda à Gamora ce qu'elle ressentait : elle annonça, confuse, ne rien discerner du tout. Aucun esprit ne se présageait, la vie, même spirituelle, semblait avoir fui les lieux.

Loki suggéra qu'ils ne pénètrent pas par l'entrée principale, ils contournèrent le bâtiment et creusèrent leur chemin par le flanc de la montagne. Ils progressèrent prudemment, Loki en tête, et débouchèrent rapidement sur un couloir qu'ils décidèrent de longer.

Gamora reconnaissait les lieux qu'elle avait appris à sonder, qui ne lui inspirait qu'une terreur et une haine sourde. Elle était aux aguets, l'absence de signe dans la Terre ne la rassurait pas. Cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : soit ils arrivaient trop tard, soit Thanos les attendait.

Elle ne savait pas quel scénario préférer.

Tony se tenait juste derrière. Il maintenait en vie une petite flamme sans chaleur pour les éclairer, l'endroit étant plus sombre que le caveau d'un défunt. Il se tenait sur le qui-vive, n'ayant qu'une chose en tête : retrouver Peter. Il refuserait d'avouer que sa plus grande peur n'était pas d'affronter Thanos, son armée d'esprit, son dragon ni même Bucky... Sa plus grande peur était d'échouer.

De tous – Loki exclu – Steve était celui dont l'attitude trahissait le moins l'appréhension. Il gardait une posture droite, parée, déterminée. Ils sauveraient Peter, quoi qu'il en coûte. Voilà le genre de certitudes qui le forgeaient, en tant que soldat, capitaine, maître et Mentor ; elles lui permettaient d'avancer, de rester droit et serein. Ils allaient récupérer Peter. Et ils ne repartiraient pas d'ici sans lui.

Loki ralentit sensiblement, Steve le questionna à mi-voix.

« Nous y sommes bientôt, déclara le prince. Le cœur du Temple, son sanctuaire.

– Si Thanos est ici, c'est là que nous le trouverons, » confirma Gamora.

Le soldat hocha la tête, ils continuèrent à avancer avec une prudence redoublée. Bientôt le feu de Tony ne suffit plus à éclairer les murs qui les entouraient, la salle qui s'ouvrit devant eux était trop vaste. Il leva la main et intensifia sa flamme.

Rien.

La salle était vide.

Circulaire, haute de plafond, il n'y avait à étudier dans cette grande pièce que quelques sigles gravés dans la pierre. Ils en scrutèrent chaque recoin à la recherche du moindre indice.

Gamora en trouva un la première. Une racine, au sol, comme toute droite sortie de la pierre. Ils n'avaient pas croisé la moindre végétation sur le chemin ; cette racine, elle eut peur de la reconnaître...

Avant qu'elle ne puisse formuler sa découverte, un bruissement se fit entendre. Ils se retournèrent pour découvrir que d'autres racines commencèrent à s'enrouler autour de leurs pieds. Lorsqu'ils s'en rendirent compte il était déjà trop tard, les lianes s'étaient démultipliées, croissance exponentielle, elles les avaient encerclées, ligotées, enroulées autour de leurs jambes, de leurs bras et de leur cou, la plante grimpante se referma sur les maîtres qui n'eurent aucun délai pour réagir.

Ils étaient prisonniers.

Les lianes se condensèrent, se resserrèrent, entravèrent le moindre mouvement, la moindre maîtrise, ils crurent finir broyés. Le tassement se stoppa soudain, et les lianes se transformèrent. Elles se consolidèrent en un cocon verdoyant, une substance translucide, immuable, qui les maintenait prisonnier.

Ce n'était pas une matière connue, ni eau, ni végétale, c'était un cocon spirituel qui les immobilisait. Il leur était impossible de bouger le petit doigt, comme si leur corps ne leur appartenait plus. La prison verdoyante se refermait jusqu'au niveau de leur bouche, de leur nez, laissant à peine suffisamment de place pour respirer. Ils n'avaient plus que leurs yeux pour observer, leurs oreilles pour écouter. Ils n'avaient plus la lumière de Tony pour les éclairer, seule la fluorescence de ce cocon étrange transperçait l'obscurité.

Ce fut à cette lueur verte que Gamora, Steve et Tony observèrent Loki.

Il s'avançait, librement.

Il se plaça devant eux.

Et il les observa.

Sans cette prison pour les contenir, Tony aurait hurlé sa colère, Steve aurait fait de la sienne une arme, Gamora aurait réduit le maître de l'Air en poussière.

À la place ils regardèrent, impuissants, Loki les trahir une nouvelle fois.

Le prince les considéra durant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Il marchait lentement, les observait, les uns après les autres, supportant leur regard noir de haine et de consternation. Il n'arborait aucun sourire, uniquement un regard grave, fatigué.

Loki n'émit pas un son durant les longues secondes qui suivirent.

Une autre voix résonna.

« Non content d'avoir dupé l'Avatar... »

Une silhouette se dessina dans l'obscurité du sanctuaire. Elle s'avança, lentement, gagna en taille et en puissance à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, jusqu'à ce que Steve et Tony comprenne que Thanos était en fait en géant.

Il se dévoila à la lumière de ses cocons verts, un léger sourire en coin laissant apparaître quelques dents.

« ... tu me livres maintenant ses Mentors. »

L'homme se positionna aux côtés de Loki qui n'avait pas bougé. Outre sa taille démesurément grande, sa peau fut la seconde chose qui sauta aux yeux des prisonniers. Elle était violette, une couleur que même Gamora n'avait pas reconnue. Elle devina sans mal qu'il l'avait acquise à force de côtoyer esprits et énergie corrompus.

« Es-tu vexé de ne pas avoir été attendu ? questionna le géant à l'intention du prince.

– Ne m'insulte pas, cracha Loki. J'avais vu venir ta mascarade.

– Ce présent vaut gage de bonne foi, je suppose.

– Prends-le comme tu l'entends. »

Thanos émit un murmure appréciateur, il observa tour à tour ses prisonniers. Sous son crâne chauve, son expression redevint sérieuse, concernée.

Il s'avança vers Gamora.

Tout le corps de la Gardienne frémit dans son cocon figé.

Il l'observa longuement, et Steve aurait juré lire de la tendresse dans les yeux du tortionnaire.

Thanos mit un genou au sol pour parvenir au niveau de sa fille. Il tendit une main pour caresser son visage, le mouvement de recul de Gamora fut si violent que le cocon vibra. Elle ferma les yeux en attente du contact fatal avec la main toujours en l'air de son père. Thanos hésita, il voulait remettre en place cette mèche de cheveux devant le visage de sa fille, il voulait mieux la regarder.

Il se ravisa, posa le coude sur son genou.

Gamora rouvrit les yeux.

« Regarde-toi... commenta-t-il de sa voix grave et calme. Tu es devenue si fière, si forte. »

Par son simple regard, elle tentait de communiquer toute l'amertume qu'il lui inspirait.

« Tu es maintenant meilleure que tout ce que j'espérais pour toi. »

Il leva à nouveau une main, mais cette fois-ci d'un subtil mouvement des doigts il dissipa le cocon qui recouvrait la bouche de Gamora.

« Tu n'as pas à être fier ! cracha-t-elle. J'ai toujours haï, du plus profond de mon être, tout ce que tu m'as inculqué. »

Un sourcil de Thanos se leva.

« Tu ne serais pas la maîtresse que tu es aujourd'hui.

– Tout, plutôt qu'une enfance à tes côtés. »

Il se redressa avec un soupir.

« Tu as de la rancune, mon enfant. Tu ne perçois pas la chance que tu as.

– Relâche Peter.

– Tu sais que c'est impossible.

– Il ne t'a rien fait, il ne mérite pas ça. Relâche-le ! »

Thanos observa encore sa fille un instant, avant de s'avancer au centre de la pièce et de mettre une main au sol. Un pentagramme s'illumina alors, la lumière pourpre donna vie à la fameuse étoile à cinq branches entourée d'un cercle et des sigles des quatre éléments. Au bout de la cinquième branche, de l'autre côté de la salle, un cocon vert apparut.

Peter, pleinement immergé dans la solution verdoyante, flottait en apesanteur les yeux fermés, comme s'il dormait.

Un gémissement échappa à Gamora.

« Rends-le nous... »

Thanos s'avança vers le cocon de Peter, les lumières vertes et pourpres, dans l'obscurité du sanctuaire, déformaient ses traits et projetaient des ombres mouvantes.

« L'Avatar n'est pas le pont entre les humains et les esprits, exposa-t-il. Il est un mur. Je dois mettre un terme à ce mensonge pour permettre aux esprits de s'affranchir. Le garçon te semble innocent, mais il est l'Avatar. J'ai attendu treize ans pour terminer l'œuvre commencée avec son incarnation passée, je n'attendrai pas un an de plus. »

Gamora ne trouva pas d'autres mots que ceux qui suppliaient ; elle savait ce que son père était prêt à donner pour atteindre son objectif, elle savait qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, quémander était vain. Mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

« Je peux revenir avec toi, trouver un autre moyen, implora-t-elle. Libère-le et prends-moi à sa place. »

Thanos abandonna Peter à son cocon pour revenir vers sa fille. Il adopta une moue presque désolée.

« Tu sais qu'il n'existe pas d'autre moyen.

– Relâche au moins ses Mentors, que comptes-tu faire d'eux ? Ils ne te seront d'aucune utilité. »

Thanos accorda un regard à Loki qui inclina furtivement la tête sur le côté.

« Ils feront tout pour t'arrêter, prévint le prince. Tu ne connaîtras pas pires têtes brûlées.

– Je ne peux le tolérer. »

Il s'avança alors vers Steve et Tony. L'ingénieur avait forcé sa maîtrise, il avait tenté de matérialiser même la plus infime flamme pour se libérer de son étau, mais ses mains, ses pieds, son corps tout entier restait désespérément muet.

« Je sais que ça n'est pas facile, mais vous comprendrez, » assura Thanos.

Il s'approcha de Steve, inclina la tête lorsqu'il constata que les yeux du soldat étaient humides. Un début de larmes mouillait le regard bleu du capitaine. Le géant s'accroupit pour lui faire face.

« Vous êtes triste, soldat. Vous avez perdu, et la défaite est douloureuse. Il n'y a pas de honte à cela, vous ne pouvez pas encore comprendre à quel point ce solstice est important. L'énergie des esprits, vous avez été forgé par elle. Vous en connaissez la puissance, vous en soupçonnez l'absence de limite. Imaginez ce que votre miracle, à l'échelle du monde entier, pourrait produire. Souhaitez-vous priver l'humanité de ce dont vous avez pu bénéficier ? Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un d'égoïste, je sais que vous l'accepterez. Votre ami, Bucky, ne serait pas là aujourd'hui sans cette formidable énergie. »

Thanos se tourna ensuite vers Tony.

« Les recherches de votre père ont ouvert la voie. Il a débloqué un potentiel infini, il lui manquait simplement les ressources dont je dispose. Son naufrage, Stark, n'est pas une fatalité, ç'a été une formidable avancée. Tant de nouvelles possibilités. Et la clé finale est l'Avatar, l'ouverture du monde ne peut s'effectuer sans lui. Après quoi les esprits vivront enfin à leur plein potentiel. »

Steve n'écoutait Thanos que d'une oreille. De ses yeux humides naquirent une larme, perle précieuse qui vint scintiller au coin de l'œil du capitaine. Il cligna des yeux, la larme s'échappa. Elle roula sur sa joue, emprunta le sillon de son nez, s'échoua sur le rebord solide du cocon de verre. La perle se faufila entre la peau du soldat et sa prison translucide. Steve ferma les paupières une seconde fois et la goutte infiltrée se givra. En se glaçant elle prit plus de place, se dilata, une micro-fissure naquît dans le cocon.

Alors Steve expira tout doucement, l'humidité s'infiltra à l'intérieur de sa prison. À travers cette minuscule craquelure, un appel d'air s'engouffra. L'humidité envahit l'espace jusqu'à saturation, jusqu'à ce que Steve puisse la sentir, la percevoir. Infime pellicule d'eau, fraîcheur salvatrice.

Thanos s'était légèrement éloigné pour parler à Tony. Gamora semblait chercher de nouveaux arguments à opposer au géant. Loki, quant à lui, observait Steve.

Le contact visuel entre le maître de l'Eau et celui de l'Air se prolongea.

Steve se retint d'agir. Il scruta Loki, chercha à lire ses intentions, à anticiper une énième trahison. Mais le regard du prince était impassible, il ne laissait rien filtrer.

Jusqu'à cette seconde décisive où il reporta son regard sur Thanos, puis à nouveau vers Steve.

L'adrénaline pompa dans les veines de Steve avant même que son cerveau ne le soupçonne.

Il mobilisa toute sa concentration à l'humidité qui s'était infiltrée dans son cocon.

Et le brisa.

Sa prison vola en mille éclats, le soldat s'en défit d'un battement de cils.

Loki avait brandi deux mains vers Thanos.

Un violent jet d'air plaqua le géant à l'autre bout du sanctuaire, Loki maintint sa pression pour tenir Thanos contre le mur de pierre sans possibilité de s'en échapper.

Déjà Steve avait dégainé sa gourde, deux gerbes d'eau lancinantes tranchèrent les prisons de Tony et Gamora qui s'en libérèrent.

Tony se joignit immédiatement à Loki, le vent et le feu vrombirent vers le géant acculé contre son mur de pierre.

Steve se précipita vers Peter.

Le cocon de l'enfant était à l'autre bout de la salle, Steve pourrait l'atteindre en quelques secondes.

Mais des racines surgirent alors du sol, des murs, du plafond, elles remplirent l'espace qui séparait Steve de Peter à un rythme affolant. Transperçant la pierre, recouvrant le sol, barrant le chemin, Steve sollicita sa gourde pour les trancher et se frayer un passage.

Gamora mit aussitôt deux mains au sol. L'afflux soudain de plantes grimpantes fit vibrer tout le bâtiment, elle prit le contrôle de la pierre sous leur pied pour tenter de la garder droite.

Tony et Loki maintenaient leurs attaques contre Thanos qui s'en protégeait avec des lianes et des racines, mises à mal par la puissance du Feu et de l'Air.

Loki osa un regard de côté, il vit Steve difficilement progresser tant les plantes l'entravaient. Il en coupait deux que cinq autres venaient prendre la place, s'enroulant autour de ses pieds, de ses bras, il s'en libérait sans gagner de terrain, le cocon de l'Avatar se faisait progressivement ensevelir sous ses propres lianes et ronces protectrices.

Alors Loki abandonna Tony pour tendre deux mains vers les lianes récalcitrantes. Leur croissance fut aussitôt stoppée, Steve s'en dégagea plus facilement et gagna à nouveaux quelques précieux mètres vers Peter. L'éclat vert du cocon de l'enfant disparaissait petit à petit sous ces ronces trop nombreuses.

Gamora sentit toute la structure du bâtiment trembler. Elle avait les mains plongées dans la pierre, elle tenait le sol si fort qu'il se déformait sous ses pieds. Les ronces s'enroulaient autour d'elle, de quelques coups de lame elle les arrachait, reprenait aussitôt le contrôle de la salle qui menaçait de s'effondrer sous le poids de tant d'agitation.

Sans Loki, l'afflux de feu de Tony peinait à disperser les lianes qui protégeaient Thanos. L'ingénieur reculait nerveusement tandis que Thanos avançait à sa rencontre. Des racines entravèrent rapidement les pieds de Tony qui ne pouvait plus battre en retraite.

Loki ne parvenait plus à contenir les lianes qui se dressaient sur le chemin de Steve. Lui-même commençait à se faire enserrer, incapable de dompter les racines qui l'encerclaient.

Steve maniait sa gerbe d'eau d'une main, l'autre abandonnée à trop de lianes qui entravaient son avancé. S'il tendait le bras il pouvait toucher les ronces qui renfermaient Peter, il n'avait besoin que d'un peu d'élan pour les briser...

Gamora ne pouvait plus se défaire des épines qui l'entouraient.

Thanos tendit un bras et saisit Tony au cou.

Le choc fit immédiatement stopper l'attaque de l'ingénieur. Il fut soulevé, agrippa l'énorme main qui l'étranglait, asphyxié.

La fin du feu de Tony plongea la pièce dans la plus profonde obscurité.

Le cocon de Peter était loin, enfoui sous plusieurs mètres de racines hostiles.

Steve avait perdu sa gerbe d'eau, ses deux bras étaient entravés, il tendait encore une main dans un maigre espoir d'y parvenir.

Loki ne parvenait plus à écarter les lianes qui l'entravaient, elles ne lui obéissaient plus. Son Air ne pouvait rien y faire, il était cerné, captif.

Gamora hurla, et d'un dernier mouvement empli de désespoir, frappa deux poings au sol.

La terre se déroba, le sol flancha, il se décomposa sous leurs pieds et les maîtres furent happés dans un trou sans fond.

Tony sentit la prise de Thanos l'abandonner. La main le relâcha, et alors il chuta.

Il chuta longtemps, sans rencontrer de sol sous ses pieds. Un grondement l'accompagna, le bruit d'une avalanche de pierre dans la plus parfaite obscurité.

Il chuta jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse lourdement, il roula sur lui-même, gémit sous l'impact. L'éboulement s'était arrêté, seuls résonnaient d'indistincts échos au loin. Il se releva difficilement, aussitôt alluma une vive flamme dans la main qui lui faisait le moins mal. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Il toussa, la poussière rendait la respiration difficile.

Il aperçut Steve se relever avec les mêmes difficultés et Gamora tituber, une main pressant sa hanche blessée.

« Où est Loki ? » questionna Steve.

Le maître du Feu parcourut les débris de sa vive lumière. Ils ne virent aucun signe du prince.

Gamora mit une main au sol. Elle chercha, de longues secondes s'écoulèrent. Elle se leva, s'approcha d'un mur et y donna un coup sec, des pierres tombèrent du ciel, elle leva deux mains pour les stopper dans leur chute.

Loki tomba sèchement au sol.

Gamora déposa les pierres de l'éboulis plus loin, Steve se pressa aux côtés de Loki, rassuré lorsque le prince roula sur le dos en grognant. Ils se rassemblèrent autour de maître de l'Air qui s'asseyait non sans douleur. Ils prirent quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs esprits.

« Peter ? » osa Tony.

Steve secoua la tête, contrit. Loki soupira.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi, hébétés.

Ils avaient échoué.

« Nous devons partir, murmura Loki. S'il revient, nous sommes morts. »

Steve aida le prince à se relever, péniblement, ils retrouvèrent le chemin du dirigeable Stark.

Sans Peter.


	48. Premiers secours

Mes bichons,

Je suis sans pitié avec vos nerfs, j'en ai bien conscience. Mais vous l'aurez compris, il me serait impossible de finir l'histoire si vite ! Un peu de péripéties, que diable ! J'aurais beaucoup de choses à dire sur le chapitre précédent, mais pour tenir mon engagement de notes d'auteure moins longues, je vais exclusivement les développer dans mes réponses aux reviews (qui sont lues, je crois savoir, par les plus curieux, ça s'adresse donc à vous !).

_Itsme_ : _diantre je suis désolée xD contacte vite le service après vente, ce chapitre est tout cassé. Prenons les revendications dans l'ordre : 1. mais nooon c'était une feinte que personne n'avait anticipée, pas même Loki, mais le résultat est là ! Bon allez, je te donne une explication possible sur ce qu'il s'est réellement passé (libre à toi de développer tes propres théories) : en pénétrant dans ce sanctuaire, Loki avait ressenti la présence de Thanos. Il n'a pas prévenu les autres : à quoi bon ? Le piège venait de se refermer, il était trop tard. Il préféra jouer la carte de l'audace et ne rien dire, prétendre rejoindre le camp de Thanos avant de le duper. En réalité, il n'attendait qu'un moment opportun pour retourner sa veste et récupérer Peter. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, cette version te plaît ? Les voies du maître de l'Air restent impénétrables ! 2. Mais quelles lianes, enfin ! Un bouquet pareil, bon courage pour s'en dépatouiller :D Korra aussi galérait avec ce genre de racines spirituelles. (ah bon t'as pas de super-pouvoirs ? Je suis super-déçue.) 3. Celle-là je te l'accorde. C'est un coup dur, on va pas se mentir. Tu sais ce qu'il leur reste à faire... Ce chapitre répondra à tes requêtes, j'en suis convaincue ! Et alors pour le coup, je suis contente que le coup de la larme t'ait plu :D cette action je l'avais en tête depuis au moins... arf, trop longtemps. Dans mon top 5 de scènes à écrire, si tant est qu'un tel top existe. (Je vais me le créer, c'est décidé). Comme toujours, ravie de t'avoir à bord !  
_

_Mutekiam_ _: PAS VRAI ? Pardon je m'emballe. Évidemment qu'ils s'en sortent pas du premier coup, ça serait trop facile ! Ils sont forts mais imparfaits : en terrain inconnu et pas encore assez soudés__. Thanos par contre, c'est une autre histoire. Quant à Loki... ahahah je l'aime ce perso, cette action-là aussi je l'avais en tête depuis teeellement longtemps (hop ça rejoint le top 5 énoncé plus haut - le chapitre 46 était un condensé de scènes de mon top dis donc). Il me fallait au moins une quadruple-trahison de la part de Loki pour avoir le sentiment de lui faire honneur ! Par contre tu te serais attendu à le voir mort ? :0 mon dieu mais c'est du génie. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt xD pas le tuer pour de vrai, j'en serais bien incapable (rien que Frigga c'était un crève-cœur). Mais hop, petite mort simulée, à la Loki, et la suite de l'histoire aurait été bien différente, pas moins passionnante ! J'aurais bien aimé voir ça. Ooh la larme de Steve, tu sais qu'à mon sens, il ne pleurait pas vraiment ? Ç'aurait simplement été une clé pour sortir de là, pas la démonstration de vraies émotions (quoi que ça nous ferait pas de mal de les voir chialer un peu ceux-là, de temps en temps). Mais je préfère laisser ça libre d'interprétation :3 Rester en vie, tu valides, comment objectif en soi ? xD tu es trop bonne._

_... _je m'en sors pas. Si les notes d'auteure de trois pieds de long ne vous dérangent pas, je vous invite à les nourrir dans les reviews ! Sinon, je suis moulte désolée et je vous laisse avec la suite ^^' (les reviews restant évidemment les bienvenues :3)

* * *

**Chapitre 47 - Premiers secours**

Le dirigeable planait avec paresse entre les monts et sommets blancs. Les turbines tournaient au ralenti, on pouvait suivre les pales du regard. Le ballon n'avançait même pas vraiment, faute de but il errait dans la chaîne de montagnes à petite allure, incertain de sa destination.

L'équipage était incapable de lui en donner un.

Ils n'avaient pas encore énoncé un mot, le choc n'était pas tout à fait passé. Loki était assis à même le sol, dos à la structure métallique du ballon, une main autour des côtes. Il en était cette fois persuadé : il avait plus d'un os brisé.

Gamora se tenait sur une chaise, le regard perdu dans le vide. C'était à peine si elle sentait Steve soigner ses blessures à la hanche. L'eau scintillante enveloppait pourtant son flanc d'une chaleur qu'elle aurait pu trouver très agréable si elle y avait prêté attention. Mais ses pensées ne pouvaient se détourner de cette image de Peter livré aux mains de son ravisseur.

Tony abandonna ses panneaux lumineux, résigné à les laisser sans instructions. Il contourna la grande table de commandement, évita Loki qui se tenait dans le passage et vint s'asseoir à quelques pas de lui. Il se laissa glisser sur l'armature de son dirigeable, une main portée à son épaule douloureuse, et s'échoua sur le sol dur et froid.

Il soupira longuement.

Steve cessa les mouvements de va et vient destinés à soigner la mercenaire. Impossible à dire si la douleur avait été atténuée – celle de la hanche, en tout cas – il songerait à lui demander de faire quelques pas pour évaluer son état. En attendant, il prit appui sur son genou pour se lever et entreprit de soigner son coéquipier suivant.

« Et maintenant ? » souffla Tony.

Steve marqua un léger temps mort. Il s'accroupit au niveau de Loki, étudia son nouveau patient ainsi que la question en suspens.

Et maintenant ? Ils devaient trouver une autre solution.

« Nous avons besoin d'aide, » déclara le prince.

Le maître de l'Air avait les yeux baissés, moins par honte que par réflexion.

Il repensait aux derniers mots de sa mère. _Je t'en prie, mon fils, demande de l'aide. _Sa dernière volonté, son dernier espoir, avait été pour Loki de chercher du soutien. Loki n'avait peut-être pas réussi à temps pour la sauver elle, mais pour Peter, il n'était peut-être pas trop tard.

« Thanos est trop fort, expliqua-t-il, nous n'y arriverons pas seuls. »

Steve considéra Loki un instant, jugeant que son état, de toute façon, nécessiterait plus que le contenu d'une gourde d'eau dorée.

« Quel est son plan ? questionna-t-il.

– Utiliser Peter pour ouvrir le portail du pôle Sud.

– Comment ?

– Thanos n'est pas un maître des éléments mais il maîtrise l'énergie qui en est à l'origine. C'est ce don qu'il utilise pour provoquer l'État d'Avatar et ouvrir le portail des esprits... ce qu'il fait au prix de la vie de l'Avatar.

– C'est ce qu'il a fait au Nord, avec Carol ?

– Oui. »

Gamora ferma ses paupières, refoulant l'affliction qui la prit subitement. Thanos ne reculerait devant rien, elle en était persuadée. Elle se souvint cependant qu'il ne pourrait pas y arriver si facilement.

« Peter ne peut pas entrer en État d'Avatar, rappela-t-elle. Il ne maîtrise pas les quatre éléments.

– Il maîtrise l'Air, annonça Loki. Moins de vingt-quatre heures avant qu'ils ne le prennent, il venait de la débloquer. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui a décidé Thanos à agir.

– Ça ne change rien, souligna Tony, il ne maîtrise pas l'Eau.

– ... ce que Thanos ignore. »

Trois pairs de sourcils de levèrent, Loki prit le temps de s'expliquer :

« Thanos nous suit depuis le début, il sait qu'on a commencé par l'Eau. C'était moi, en réalité, qui le tenait informé. Je lui ai fait croire que nous quittions la Tribu du Nord parce que Peter avait acquis la maîtrise de l'Eau.

– Donc Thanos l'ignore, mais il ne pourra pas provoquer l'État d'Avatar de Peter ? comprit Steve.

– C'est ça. »

Le capitaine émit un soupir de soulagement, bien que peu certain que cela résolve tous leurs problèmes.

Tony eut un rictus consterné.

« T'es vraiment un enfoiré. Tu lui as menti. Pourquoi ? »

Loki haussa les épaules.

« Je nous ai fait gagner du temps, vous devriez me remercier.

– "Nous" ?

– Vous n'êtes toujours pas convaincu du fait que je sois de votre côté ?

– Vu que tu mens comme tu respires, je préfère douter.

– Voilà enfin votre génie utilisé à bon escient.

– Ne sous-estimons pas la capacité de Thanos à s'en rendre compte et à y remédier, avertit Gamora. Il m'a bien enseigné la Terre sans jamais l'avoir maîtrisée. »

Steve se redressa, il avait cette expression qui annonçait un plan d'action. Les trois autres suspendirent leur jugement en attente des prochains mots du capitaine.

« Thanos sera au pôle Sud au solstice avec Peter, potentiellement incapable de lui faire ouvrir le portail. C'est donc là-bas que nous devrons le retrouver.

– Il ne sera pas seul, prévint Gamora. Cette fois-ci son armée sera avec lui, il nous attendra.

– C'est pourquoi nous ne nous y rendrons pas seuls, annonça Steve, nous allons demander de l'aide. Nous irons voir les Nations et réclamer leur soutien pour récupérer Peter et vaincre Thanos. S'il a une armée, nous en aurons une aussi. Quatre, en réalité. Le solstice est dans dix jours, il nous reste du temps. »

Secoués d'une énergie nouvelle, les maîtres se rassemblèrent autour de la large table de commandement et étudièrent la carte du monde.

« Odin serait le premier sur place, considéra Steve, l'Air est la plus au Sud des quatre Nations.

– Il ne nous écoutera pas, contesta Loki. Il n'y a que deux personnes capables de le convaincre. La première est... » _morte_, refusa-t-il d'ajouter. « J'aurais besoin de parler à la seconde. »

Et il avait aussi une nouvelle à lui annoncer. C'était la deuxième fois en moins d'un mois que Loki appréhendait l'idée de revoir son frère... Ne s'y ferait-il jamais ?

Tony laissa son regard glisser jusqu'à la Nation du Feu, il se gratta le bouc.

« On devrait commencer par l'Île du Feu. »

Le chemin risquait d'être long, le temps était compté. Ils ne pourraient vraisemblablement pas rendre visite aux quatre Seigneurs les uns après les autres, puis faire front commun vers le Pôle Sud. Ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de se séparer.

Tous arrivèrent à cette même conclusion.

« Nous partons pour le Feu, accepta Steve. De là, chacun fera route vers l'un des Seigneurs. Loki, vous vous chargerez d'Odin ?

– Avec Thor, ce sera possible.

– J'irai voir T'Challa, annonça Tony. J'ai... une dette envers la Terre. »

Une dette qu'il n'avait toujours pas réglée, des erreurs héritées qu'il n'avait toujours pas réparées. L'idée de ce voyage ne l'enchantait guère, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à fuir éternellement. Gamora se sentit néanmoins concernée par l'anxiété qui avait subitement saisi l'expression de l'ingénieur.

« Je peux venir avec toi, » proposa-t-elle.

Tony secoua la tête sans conviction.

« Ça ira. Je me suis fait plein d'amis là-bas, ils seront ravis de me revoir.

– Accompagne-le Gamora, approuva cependant Steve, mais arrête-toi en chemin, à Republic City, pour aller voir Fury. »

Tony et la mercenaire acquiescèrent.

« Quant à moi, j'irai au Nord.

– Cap, même avec l'avion le plus rapide du monde, la Tribu du Nord est trop loin pour faire l'aller-retour en si peu de temps.

– Vous avez des bateaux sur l'Île du Feu ? »

Tony hésita. Oui, évidemment...

« Alors ça ira, je m'en sortirai. »

Enfin le dirigeable se réveilla. Les pales des turbines accélèrent, le nez pivota pour pointer vers la Nation du Feu. Le ballon quitta la chaîne de montagnes et s'enfonça dans une mer de nuage, en route vers sa prochaine destination.

* * *

_« Peter... »_

_« Peter... »_

Comment Peter pouvait-il reconnaître cette voix ? Il ne l'avait jamais entendue auparavant.

« Carol ?

– _C'est moi_, _Peter._

_– _Où... où es-tu ? Où suis-je ?

– _Tu es dans le Royaume des Esprits._

_– _Je suis mort ?

– _Non, tu es captif. »_

Il tenta de bouger les bras, les jambes, et se rendit compte qu'il ne les sentait pas. Il n'était même pas sûr de parler à voix haute, il ne voyait pas ses lèvres bouger. Il ne se situait pas du tout, où était donc son corps ?

« _Ne te débats pas, c'est inutile. _

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– _Souviens-toi. _»

Ses derniers souvenirs... il était dans sa chambre, au Temple de l'Air. Une mauvaise sensation l'avait réveillé. Il se souvint avoir perçu leur présence, il les avait senti arriver. Ça n'avait pourtant pas été les esprits, mais une femme en tenue de nuit qui avait fait irruption dans sa chambre. Un poignard à la main, la démarche noble malgré une inquiétude évidente, elle s'était approchée de Peter avec hâte.

Même de bon matin, la souveraine de l'Air conservait une prestance qui commandait à Peter respect et admiration.

« Viens avec moi, avait-elle ordonné, tu n'es pas en sécurité.

– Ils viennent pour moi ? »

Elle s'était stoppée, ignorant jusqu'alors de qui "ils" s'agissait.

Ils avaient alors déferlé par la fenêtre et par la porte, les esprits, nombreux, les avaient encerclé. Frigga avait levé son poignard avec audace.

« Laissez-le tranquille. »

Les esprits avaient feulé, vibré, bourdonné, des grognements sous lesquels Peter avaient perçut toute la menace.

« Madame...

– Je ne les laisserai pas te prendre, » avait-elle assuré en protégeant le garçon de son bras de libre.

D'autres esprits encore avaient pénétré dans la salle trop petite pour tant de monde, refermant le cercle autour des deux prisonniers. Peter avait eu un très mauvais pressentiment, la souveraine s'était gonflée de détermination.

« Bats-toi, Avatar. Ce monde a besoin de toi. »

Les esprits avaient chargé. Frigga avait dégainé sa lame, Peter maîtrisé le sol, en vain. Il s'était retrouvé assiégé, mains et pieds liés, tracté hors du sol, à peine avait-il eut le temps de voir Frigga s'effondrer. Il avait voulut hurler, mais sa bouche fut étouffée. Il s'était écoulé moins d'une minute durant laquelle il s'était sentit emmené loin dans les airs avant de perdre connaissance.

Son dernier souvenir, à quand remontait-il ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Une semaine ?

Pourquoi avait-il la vague impression que Steve avait été là, à quelques pas de lui seulement ? Il l'aurait juré, en tendant la main, il aurait pu le toucher. Sa notion du temps et de l'espace se dilatait, il se raccrocha à la seule sensation familière qui l'accompagnait.

« Carol...

– _Je suis là._

– Pourquoi est-ce que les esprits sont en colère ?

– _Thanos les manipule. »_

Ce nom provoqua un grand sentiment de colère, mais Peter comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la sienne. Il ressentait celle de sa vie antérieure.

« Explique-moi.

– _Thanos est un être qui se définit par sa seule quête : la domination des esprits sur le monde. Il est capable de manipuler l'énergie spirituelle qu'il a perverti en une arme chargée de colère et de noirceur. C'est ce qu'il insuffle aux esprits qu'il commande pour mener ses conquêtes. C'est ce qu'il a utilisé pour me vaincre. Il ne va pas s'arrêter là. _

– Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

– _Tu dois lutter, tu dois le vaincre._

_– _Comment ?

– _Avec moi. Tu n'es pas seul, Peter... Tu ne l'as jamais été. »_

* * *

Le dirigeable atteignit la Nation du Feu deux jours plus tard, en fin de journée. Tony ne reconnut pas tout de suite la silhouette de son île, la montagne, en son cœur, avait été éventrée. Le sommet s'était avachi pour laisser la place à un cratère béant, une légère fumée grise s'en échappait encore. Sur le flanc du volcan se dessinait le chemin emprunté par la coulée de lave et le virage peu naturel qui l'avait amenée à se jeter en mer. Sur l'autre versant, une partie de la forêt si luxurieuse avait été noircie, il ne restait qu'une vaste étendue de cendre et de bois calciné.

Ils survolèrent la ville où la vie avait repris dans les larges rues illuminées. Cette fois-ci, Tony manœuvra pour atterrir directement dans la cour du palais royal, pas le temps pour un détour vers sa villa. Ils sortirent du dirigeable pour rencontrer Natasha Romanoff, dont l'assurance, elle, n'avait pas perdu en éclat.

« Nous avons reçu votre message, annonça-t-elle. Thor vous attend, suivez-moi. »

Ils traversèrent le palais pour rejoindre une vaste salle de commandement. Ils y retrouvèrent Thor et James Rhodes discutant autour d'une large table, un plan de l'île, au centre, et des figurines représentant les principales ressources de la Nation.

Thor était de dos, voûté avec une main sur le bureau, sa large carrure se dévoilait par l'absence de son inestimable cape rouge.

Le groupe ralentit.

« Thor, » appela Natasha.

Le Seigneur se retourna.

Son iris ne pétillait plus, ses lèvres ne souriaient pas. Son expression était grave, Loki comprit que la nouvelle lui était parvenue.

« Mes amis, accueillit-il. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

Sans conviction, le prince de l'Air s'avança.

« Nous sommes venus... réclamer ton aide.

– Le Temple de l'Air... Que s'est-il passé, Loki ?

– L'Avatar a été fait prisonnier.

– Pourquoi ? Par qui ?

– Il s'appelle Thanos. Il détient un grand pouvoir avec lequel il a tué l'Avatar Danvers et déchainé les esprits. Il va maintenant s'en prendre au nouvel Avatar si nous n'agissons pas. »

Dans son dos, Loki sentit le regard de Steve se durcir, un coup d'œil en coin le lui confirma. Tension invisible mais message limpide : _si vous ne lui dites pas, je m'en charge._ Thor avisait son frère avec sérieux, tout comme le reste des spectateurs – beaucoup trop nombreux quand on y pensait. Loki tenta d'en faire abstraction.

« J'ai... rencontré Thanos pendant mon exil. J'ai plus ou moins eu vent de son projet... »

Steve se racla la gorge, Loki se força à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Il inspira, regarda Thor droit dans les yeux.

« Je me suis allié à lui. J'étais censé lui livrer l'Avatar.

– Tu quoi ? s'horrifia le Seigneur.

– Je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui si je n'avais pas changé d'avis, s'empressa d'ajouter le prince. J'aspire désormais à délivrer l'Avatar et arrêter Thanos.

– Tout le monde, dehors. »

Loki ravala sa surprise. Le souverain répéta son ordre une seconde fois, plus fort, et les Mentors, le Général et Natasha obtempérèrent. Le prince reçut un dernier regard de la part de son capitaine, moitié encourageant, moitié menaçant. La troupe disparut rapidement derrière les lourdes portes en bois.

Thor fit quelques pas, les sourcils si froncés qu'ils se touchèrent. C'était au tour de Loki de rester immobile, nerveux, prêt à recevoir le châtiment du Seigneur. Il se convainquit à grand mal que Thor ne lui ferait jamais rien. Loki pouvait commettre les pires atrocités du monde, Thor finissait toujours par le pardonner. À se demander s'il connaissait autre chose que la crédulité.

Loki aurait-il été Loki sans Thor et sa phénoménale absence de rancune ? Il jouait face à un mur qui lui renvoyait toujours la balle, peu importe les moyens et stratagèmes qu'il tentait pour le contourner. Thor lui laissait toujours une seconde chance. Le prince pria pour que le sort ne se rompe pas : il avait une faveur à lui demander. Triste ironie si cette fois-ci, le mur ne lui répondait pas.

« Mère... » vibra la grosse voix du souverain. Il ne se retourna pas vers son cadet, il regardait ailleurs, au sol. « As-tu causé sa mort ? »

Loki déglutit. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il se sentait si oppressé.

« Avant que les esprits n'arrivent, je suis allé la voir pour lui demander conseil. Elle m'a enjoint à protéger l'Avatar. J'ai échoué. Elle... en a pris la responsabilité. »

Thor frotta ses deux yeux d'une main.

« A-t-elle souffert ?

– Je ne sais pas. »

Le guerrier souffla longuement, une main sur la hanche. Il n'avait toujours pas daigné regarder Loki en face. Cela convenait bien au prince qui sentait l'émotion le gagner lui aussi, ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Il refusa de les essuyer.

« Pourquoi, Loki... regretta Thor.

– Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, je te demande ton aide.

– Tu as participé, ces cinq dernières années, à la descente en enfer de ce monde, » affirma le Seigneur avec force.

Il se tourna enfin vers son benjamin, ancra son regard dans celui du prince et l'empêcha de fuir. Loki s'y sentit lié.

« Je ne suis pas venu me justifier.

– Crois-tu que j'accepterai ton appel après ce que tu viens de m'annoncer sans la moindre explication ?

– L'heure n'est pas à rendre des comptes. Je n'ai pas le temps – ni même l'envie, ou le courage de t'expliquer. Ma seule présence ici fait foi.

– De la foi, j'en ai eu beaucoup en toi. Mais là, tu as dépassé les limites. »

Loki serra son précieux sceptre doré, il durcit son regard à son tour. Voilà que le mur se rebellait.

« J'admets que Thanos est une menace et je propose mon concours pour y remédier. Qu'attends-tu de plus ? De longues excuses, un repentir ? Un aparté justifiant à quel point je regrette ? C'est une perte de temps, et tu le sais !

– Ne prétends pas chercher à gagner du temps, tu cherches juste à sauver ta peau !

– Si ç'avait été le cas, venir te voir aurait été une terrible initiative ! Je serais loin d'ici, très loin. Mais je ne fuis pas, regarde !

– Il y aura des conséquences, Loki. Tu n'y échapperas pas.

– Ne crois-tu pas que j'ai commencé à en payer ? »

Thor considéra son frère avec recul.

« Est-ce sa mort qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

– Cette question n'est pas pertinente.

– Je crois qu'elle l'est. »

Loki rompit le contact visuel, il n'avait aucune envie de parler sentiments. Il chercha à faire quelques pas, sans parvenir à s'éloigner du sujet.

« Oui, je veux venger sa mort. »

Il n'avait pas parlé avec assez de conviction. Thor n'ajouta pas un mot, attendant que Loki finisse la phrase qu'il avait laissé en suspens. Le prince maudit son manque d'assurance, sa mâchoire se contracta, sa voix resta basse, trop basse.

« Et éviter celle du garçon. »

Il détesta la fragilité qui avait percé dans son ton. Son frère adopta une garde sensiblement moins énervée.

« Tu tiens à lui. »

Voilà que la main de Loki, autour de son sceptre, se crispa davantage. Il détourna le regard pour se dérober au trop plein d'attention que lui portait son ainé et décida de ne pas répondre, pour ne pas se trahir une nouvelle fois. Réflexe animal, cacher ses vulnérabilités. Il entreprit de nouveaux pas.

« Pour avoir ainsi réveillé ta sagesse, l'Avatar doit être quelqu'un de bon, » jugea Thor.

Loki fit volte-face, s'empêcha très fort de pointer un doigt accusateur et de rétorquer :_ Tu ne sais pas qui il est ! _Thor n'avait jamais adressé la parole à Peter, de quel droit prétendait-il le connaître ! Loki aurait souhaité lui faire ravaler ses convictions injurieuses, mais il s'astreint à une contenance de mise.

Il leva le menton, profita du coup de la colère pour redresser sa voix.

« Tu m'as promis que tu serais là et je ne t'ai jamais sollicité, pas une fois. Mais aujourd'hui je te le demande, sans condition. J'ai besoin de toi.

– Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

Quelle odieuse sensation que celle de quémander, Loki n'y trouva là aucun plaisir. Il répondit avec autorité :

« Ton armée. »


	49. Voyage

Salutations !

Pour une fois, pas grand-chose à raconter (si ce n'est que ça fait plusieurs semaines que je n'ai pas écrit un mot, j'y suis presque, pourtant ! j'ai bientôt fini d'écrire cette histoire, ne lâchons rien !), je vous laisse avec la suite et vous retrouve la semaine prochaine !

_Mutekiam_ _: Carol, provoquer l'État d'Avatar de Peter ? Mais que vas-tu chercher là... *rire nerveux*_

_Itsme__ :__ ta bonne foi n'a d'égale que ton assiduité 8) mwahaha tu lis dans mon esprit. Mini-spoilers alerte (à ce stade, est-ce encore du spoil ?) : évidemment ! Je n'écrirais pas une fic marvel / avatar sans le projet d'une grande bataille finale, voyons. Je prends note de tes souhaits et désirs, les ingrédients pour une bataille réussie... mais je ne vais rien dire de plus (diantre ce que c'est tentant !) (sachant que je l'ai toujours pas écrite, cette bataille. Je prends du retard sur mon avance o_o). Ceci étant dit, on a encore pas mal de mise en place avant d'y arriver (point trop vite, sacrebleu), et je risque de te tirer encore quelques larmes au chapitre suivant qui répondra à tes autres requêtes. En attendant, celui-ci est plutôt plan-plan (une fois de temps en temps, ça ne fait de mal à personne)._

* * *

**Chapitre 48 - Voyage**

Le dirigeable Stark quitta l'Île du Feu quelques heures à peine après son arrivée, tard dans la nuit. Steve, Tony et Gamora y avaient embarqué, laissant le soin à la Nation de se préparer. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de s'entretenir très longtemps, Tony se fiait à Rhodes, Steve à Natasha et tous trois à Thor pour mener à bien la mission que le Seigneur avait accepté : convaincre le peuple de l'Air de les rejoindre, faire front vers le Pôle Sud, et, implicitement, veiller sur Loki.

Rhodes et Tony avaient examiné l'arsenal Stark – du moins, ce que le volcan n'avait pas mangé – pour choisir le bateau le plus rapide et permettre à Steve de rejoindre la Tribu du Nord en des temps records.

« Tu ne veux pas passer voir Pepper ? » encouragea Rhodes lorsqu'il comprit que Tony avait prévu de faire route pour Ba Sing Se le soir même.

L'ingénieur hésita une petite seconde, avant de sourire avec nostalgie.

« Salue-la de ma part. Et tu gagneras des points si tu lui glisses que je suis prêt à aller jusque dans le Royaume des Esprits pour avoir des enfants. »

James ne put s'empêcher un sourire taquin.

« Juste... reviens entier, ok ? On a encore besoin de toi.

– On a surtout besoin de lui. »

"Lui" étant Peter Parker, que la pudeur du milliardaire n'arrivait pas encore à prononcer. Le Général, côtoyant Tony depuis suffisamment longtemps pour lire entre ses lignes, lui offrit une tape sur l'épaule, et ils se mirent d'accord sur le bateau qu'ils allaient embarquer dans le ballon dirigeable.

Steve avait demandé quelque chose de léger, il ne serait pas déçu de constater que son embarcation relèverait plus de la barque que du navire de guerre.

« Ce sera un long voyage... nota Natasha avec un soupçon de tracas.

– Ça ira, assura Steve, j'ai besoin de me rendre au Nord personnellement. »

L'espionne se pinça les lèvres, elle semblait peu convaincue. Steve hésita un instant, avant de la prendre à partie et parler à voix basse. Natasha tendit l'oreille.

« J'ai la confirmation que Bucky est en vie. »

Les sourcils auburn se froncèrent, Steve continua sur le ton de la confidence.

« Il était là, au Temple de l'Air. Je l'ai combattu, il s'est enfui. Je... pense qu'il est manipulé par la même énergie qui corrompt les esprits et le dragon.

– Il serait manipulé par Thanos ?

– Oui.

– Comment...

– De la même manière qu'Howard m'a sauvé. »

Natasha avisa Steve avec une inquiétude qu'elle ne chercha plus à masquer.

« Je vous en informe pour que vous soyez préparée, affirma le soldat. Le pouvoir de Thanos est grand, et il agit dans l'ombre depuis des années. Nous ne pouvons pas le sous-estimer. Si vous avez le courage, interrogez Loki...

– Entre nous, Captain, peut-on se fier à lui ? »

Steve se redressa pour réfléchir à la question. Il balaya le hangar du regard, James et Tony discutaient encore, Gamora s'approchait.

« Restez sur vos gardes, mais je pense qu'il est dans notre camp.

– Pour ce combat-ci du moins, » confirma Gamora qui arrivait à leur hauteur.

Steve hocha la tête. Sur un dernier regard entendu, il prit congé des deux femmes pour rejoindre les hommes du Feu.

« Romanoff, j'ai une question pour vous, déclara la mercenaire.

– Je vous écoute, fit l'espionne en se redressant légèrement, croyant percevoir un brin d'agressivité chez son interlocutrice.

– Vous êtes en contact avec Barton. Avez-vous des nouvelles de lui ? Je ne sais pas si le combat, au Temple de l'Air... »

Natasha sourit et se détendit d'autant.

« Il va bien. Je crois qu'il a reçu un méchant coup sur la tête, mais il aurait gagné une amie qui se soucie de lui. »

Gamora masqua un léger sourire et hocha la tête.

« Passez-lui le bonjour de ma part lorsque vous le retrouverez.

– Passez le mien à Nick Fury, » acquiesça Natasha.

La mercenaire considéra la demande un instant, avant que l'espionne n'ajoute :

« Non, je plaisante, ne lui passez surtout pas. »

Et Gamora sourit. Les deux femmes entamèrent une marche lente, presque flegmatique.

« Avez-vous réfléchi à ce que vous allez lui dire, à Nick Fury ? s'enquit la femme rousse.

– Qu'a-t-il besoin d'entendre pour nous rejoindre ?

– Oh, il vous suivra. C'est plutôt l'humeur avec laquelle il le fera qui est en jeu.

– Je lui dirais ce qu'il faudra.

– Lui direz-vous que Thanos est votre père ? »

Gamora ne réagit pas tout de suite, elle considéra Natasha du coin de l'œil. L'espionne était légèrement plus petite qu'elle mais en s'y arrêtant quelques secondes, elle crut percevoir de l'acier tranchant sous ses manches évasées, deux autres lames attachée à ses mollets, une autre dans son dos, et même une lame cachée dans les cheveux. Une apparence hautement trompeuse.

« Oui, je lui dirais, répondit-elle finalement. Je connais Thanos. Il est inutile de le cacher.

– Serez-vous prête à l'affronter ?

– J'ai eu toute une vie pour m'y préparer. »

Après leur première rencontre, dans ce temple abandonné, Gamora pouvait dire qu'elle avait dépassé le stade de l'appréhension. L'heure était maintenant aux règlements de comptes.

La voix de Tony résonna soudain à l'autre bout du hangar.

« Gamora, un coup de main ? »

La Gardienne et l'espionne rejoignirent les autres, et, d'une maîtrise du métal soignée, Gamora aida à charger le bateau à bord du dirigeable. Quelques instants après les mentors levèrent l'ancre.

* * *

Steve quitta le dirigeable le premier. Au petit matin, affairé autour de son navire entreposé dans la soute du ballon, il vérifiait ses derniers équipements.

« Tu as assez de carburant pour la moitié du trajet, les deux tiers en ne forçant pas trop... ouais, donc la moitié, considéra Tony d'un hochement de tête pour lui-même.

– Ça sera suffisant, » affirma le capitaine en chargeant ses sacs de ravitaillement.

Son bateau ressemblait à un navire de plaisance : une cabine contre les intempéries, un pont à peine assez large pour accueillir deux personnes bien portantes, et une cale avec assez de place pour stocker de quoi faire un voyage jusqu'au bout du monde – ou du moins, la moitié. D'une puissance insoupçonnée – amélioration sauce Stark – il dépasserait en vitesse les biplans les plus rapides... à condition de tenir sur la longueur.

À la réflexion, Tony ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour la traversée en tant que telle. Les conditions s'annonçaient favorables, la Tribu était prévenue... Non, une autre considération le tracassait. Le voyage allait être long et qui savait ce qu'il pourrait rencontrer en chemin. Des icebergs, des esprits en colère, un dragon tombé du ciel... Bucky.

Oui, tout compte fait, Tony était inquiet. Il se rendit compte qu'il le masquait terriblement mal lorsque Steve, l'observant depuis quelques secondes déjà, questionna :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tony ? »

L'ingénieur rencontra les prunelles bleues du soldat. Le sentiment qu'il n'aimait pas le voir partir ne s'en vit que renforcé. Il se détourna.

« Barnes... est en vie. »

Steve prit une légère inspiration.

« Oui.

– Il a tué mes parents.

– Thanos a tué tes parents.

– Par le biais de Barnes.

– Où veux-tu en venir ? » redouta Steve.

Le milliardaire fit quelques pas. Sa contrariété prenait forme dans son esprit, il chercha un moyen de la verbaliser.

« Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller pour le ramener ? »

Steve agrippa le rebord de son embarcation des deux mains. Il prit une seconde de réflexion pour être sûr de ne pas répondre à côté.

« L'enjeu n'est pas là.

– Réponds à ma question.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

– Si tu as le choix entre sauver Bucky et sauver Peter, tu fais quoi ? »

Imperceptiblement, Steve soupira.

« Tony, la seule chose qui compte aujourd'hui, c'est Peter.

– Ok, laisse-moi reformuler. Si tu as l'occasion de sauver Peter au prix de la vie de Barnes, tu fais quoi ? »

Steve marqua un temps d'hésitation, infime instant de flottement qui révéla à Tony plus qu'il n'avait voulu savoir. L'ingénieur s'énerva, il porta sur le soldat un regard accusateur.

« Comment peux-tu prendre à ce point le parti d'un assassin ?

– La question ne se pose pas...

– Je crois que si, Steve. Si t'es amené à douter comme tu viens de le faire lorsque ce choix se présentera, je crois que la question se pose.

– Bucky est une victime de Thanos.

– C'est une arme de guerre, une machine à tuer ! Il se mettra dans ton passage et il fera tout pour t'arrêter !

– Et je ne me laisserai pas faire, mais s'il existe le moindre espoir de le sauver aussi-

– Tu sacrifierais Peter.

– Bien sûr que non ! se souleva soudain le soldat.

– Alors quoi ? Tu feras quoi ?

– Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de vouloir sauver un maximum de vies.

– Seule celle de Peter compte.

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'irais risquer un seul instant de le perdre ?

– C'est l'impression que tu me donnes !

– Je donnerais ma vie, celle de Bucky pour le sauver ! Je t'interdis d'en douter. »

Tony ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer. Il considéra Steve un instant et questionna, d'une voix où l'espoir remplaçait progressivement la colère :

« Celle de Bucky ? »

Le regard de Steve était dur, sa voix âpre.

« J'ai déjà fait mon deuil de Bucky, pas celui de Peter. On ne le perdra pas, tu m'entends ? Quoi qu'il en coûte, nous le sauverons. »

Le doute de Tony s'effaça sous la détermination du capitaine. L'ingénieur prit un instant pour reconsidérer son excès de colère, regrettant à moitié d'avoir si manifestement poussé Steve dans ses retranchements – l'autre moitié soulagée par ce qu'il avait voulu entendre.

« Thanos... a fait beaucoup de mal, » déclara une voix derrière eux.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent, Gamora fit son apparition dans la soute du dirigeable.

« Nous sommes tous ses victimes, il nous a tous pris quelqu'un. Une mère, un père... un frère, ou une sœur, il créera beaucoup d'orphelins encore si nous n'intervenons pas. »

Steve respira profondément, soucieux de faire retomber son soudain coup de sang.

« Il faut être prêt au pire Cap, » murmura Tony sans être certain d'être très réconfortant.

Le soldat se redressa, il avait intégré cette information.

« Je sais. »

Du coin de l'œil il avisa Tony, lisant dans les prunelles brunes de l'ingénieur tout le souci qu'il se faisait. Quelques rides qui n'y avaient pas été il y a une poignée de jours, une pupille plus brillante que d'habitude, de légères cernes trahissant des nuits peu réparatrices. Steve ne pouvait pas lui tenir rigueur de telles angoisses, il s'y retrouvait bien trop.

Il se surprit à constater la main tendue de l'ingénieur. Il considéra son collègue un instant, avant de la saisir avec conviction.

« Bon voyage, Captain. »

Le soldat tendit ensuite sa main vers Gamora qui la serra à son tour.

« On se retrouve au Sud, » déclara-t-il.

Tony et Gamora acquiescèrent, ils reculèrent de quelques pas. Steve s'installa aux commandes de son navire, l'ingénieur saisit un levier.

« Accroche-toi. »

Et Tony actionna la barre. La trappe sous le bateau s'ouvrit, le bateau tomba sur quelques mètres avant de percuter l'eau. Une fois stable, Steve osa un regard en l'air. Déjà la trappe se refermait et le dirigeable ajustait sa trajectoire vers l'Est.

Il régla ses propres commandes pour pointer au Nord.

* * *

Carol avait été une avatar résolue.

Ce constat grandit chez Peter à mesure que la conversation avec son incarnation passée se prolongeait. Cela l'amena à se questionner : comment lui-même pouvait-il tant douter quand sa vie antérieure faisait preuve d'une telle détermination ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Ces pensées lui parvinrent durant leur discussion spirituelle, et s'il était capable de ressentir toute l'assurance de la maîtresse de l'Eau, elle-même était parfaitement capable d'identifier ses doutes et hésitations.

« _Tu es jeune Peter, il est normal que tu te poses des questions. Garde confiance en toi. Tes intuitions sont bonnes, continue à t'y fier._

_– _Mais je n'ai pas pressenti Thanos. Je ne sais pas comment le vaincre, je ne sais même pas comment sortir d'ici...

– _Garde confiance, _insista-t-elle._ Une fenêtre s'ouvrira, il faudra la saisir. _

_– _Quand ? Comment ?_ »_

Quel genre d'ouverture, comment identifier le bon moment ? Que sera-t-il censé faire ? Comment pourrait-il agir, il ne maîtrisait même pas l'État d'Avatar !

« Carol ? »

Il la ressentait, elle était encore là, mais elle ne répondait plus. Pourquoi ce silence soudain ?

Peter sentit quelque chose. Une sensation physique, un contact direct qui lui fit réintégrer son corps. Il se réappropria ses sensations, petit à petit, il revint pieds à terre. Il sentit enfin ses mains, ses jambes, son cœur pomper dans son buste, sa tête posée sur le sol. À travers ses paupières une étrange lueur orange filtrait, il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il se redressa, membres ankylosés. Il leva la tête.

Haut.

Beaucoup plus haut qu'il n'aurait pensé.

Un homme – un géant l'observait. Le mastodonte s'accroupit, mais dominait toujours autant le garçon au sol. Sa main seule faisait la taille du visage de l'enfant, ses deux yeux l'observaient avec attention. Sa voix fut calme et grave.

« Bonjour, Avatar. »

Peter s'inclina légèrement en arrière pour considérer le géant dans son intégralité. Sa carrure était dantesque, il se sentit submergé. Thanos se redressa. Il se tourna pour partir, accorda un regard en arrière à Peter qui était resté trop abasourdi pour bouger.

« Viens. »

Le garçon déglutit. Il se leva difficilement, ses jambes semblaient récalcitrantes à le supporter. Il prit une grande inspiration. Carol était avec lui. Elle ne l'avait pas quittée, sa présence demeurait, infaillible. Il puisa dans la détermination de sa prédécesseure et la fit sienne.

Son instinct le poussa à coopérer sans discuter, il emboita donc le pas à son geôlier.

* * *

Tony et Gamora atteignirent rapidement le Royaume de la Terre. Quelques heures à peine après avoir dépassé la côte du continent, le dirigeable ralentit au dessus d'une plaine aride. En atterrissant, le ballon souleva de la poussière et fit frémir quelques buissons.

Sur le bord de la route aux allures de chemin de terre, une berline flambant neuve attendait.

À l'intérieur, trois individus et un raton laveur.

La rampe du dirigeable se déploya, la maîtresse de la Terre et celui du Feu restèrent sur le palier un instant.

« Eh ben... hésita l'ingénieur. Bonne route jusqu'à Republic City, je suppose. »

Gamora n'ajouta rien, ce qui prolongea le moment. Son regard s'attarda sur le milliardaire. Elle lui saisit la main des deux siennes, Tony se laissa faire avec surprise.

« Tu es quelqu'un de généreux, Tony Stark. »

Il considéra la Gardienne avec surprise. Il aurait aimé répondre avec un trait d'esprit mais une émotion inattendue l'en empêcha. Incapable de formuler un mot sans se trahir, il hocha simplement la tête et serra les mains de sa partenaire dans la sienne.

Elle lui sourit avec retenue et décida de ne rien dire de plus. Elle saisit ses affaires, quitta le ballon et embarqua dans la voiture qui l'attendait, répondant avec délice au chaleureux accueil que les Gardiens lui réservait. Seul Peter Quill masquait mal sa réserve.

« Il te drague ?

– Non, Peter, » s'amusa-t-elle aussitôt.

Quill fronça les sourcils, elle le sermonna doucement. Puis elle adressa un dernier regard vers Tony, resté une seconde de plus sur le pas de son dirigeable. L'ingénieur finit par disparaître à l'intérieur de sa forteresse volante, la rampe fut ravalée. Le dirigeable décolla, cap à l'Est, et l'équipe des Gardiens se mit en route vers Republic City.


	50. Cloche de verre

Mes bichons,

Vous le redoutiez (ou pas), je vous l'annonce : le temps est venu. Je ne sais plus à qui j'avais fait la remarque que l'histoire entre Thor et Loki ne s'arrêtait pas au livre du Feu (Itsme ? Was it you ? Ton pseudo me le laisse à penser eheheheh... ok je sors), et vous avez déjà pu lire un peu la suite de leur arc dans les chapitres précédents. Et bien sachez que j'aime ces frères, profondément. Donc forcément, on y retourne (j'espère juste que vous avez le cœur bien accroché).

_Mutekiam__ : xD tu m'as fait beaucoup trop rire, en effet tu étais là avant Itsme ! Quel duo mémorable ! La compétition est rude, les reviews sont nombreuses ! Qui de Itsme ou Mutekiam arrivera la première sur ce chapitre-ci ?! Réponse... dans les commentaires ! Mwahahah merci pour la banane que tu m'as donnée :3 Quant à la fidélité de mon adaptation, chère Mutekiam, je me garderais bien de la dévoiler. Penses-tu. C'est tellement mieux de voir nos héros préférés mourir quand on s'y attend pas. (Non. Je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise T-T)_

_Itsme__: aaah Barton et Gamora, s'il y avait bien un duo que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était ces deux là ! Les persos ont décidé pour moi, l'alchimie à fait ses preuves, je me suis laissée porter. Les tendances paternelles de Tony, j'avoue j'ai pas cherché bien loin xD quant aux mystères en trame de fond... on y arrive, tu te doutes. Tout doucement, ça se met en place. (Une bataille digne de ce nom, ça se mérite !) En attendant, promesse tacite faite au lecteur mérite son du, voilà la suite !  
_

Je laisse donc ça là, pour les réclamations le bureaux des plaintes est ouvert dans les reviews.

* * *

**Chapitre 49 – Cloche de verre**

Peter marchait à la suite de Thanos. Le paysage ne ressemblait à rien qu'il ait déjà vu auparavant, le ciel était orange – pas celui des couchers de soleil, en bordure d'horizon, mais pleinement orange, sans nuage, sans profondeur. Il lui sembla bien bas.

Sous cette voûte oppressante, une sorte de forêt aux arbres sans feuilles se dessinait. Les branches nues et anguleuses grattaient ce ciel si lourd, les pieds noyés dans une espèce de brume insondable. Une forêt que Peter n'irait certainement pas visiter de son plein gré.

Il accéléra le pas pour suivre celui du géant. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination, en bordure de falaise, Thanos s'arrêta. En parvenant à son niveau, Peter se prépara à baisser les yeux sur un trou sans fond, mais ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang bien plus encore.

Le ravin n'était pas vide, loin de là.

Des centaines, des milliers d'esprits le peuplaient.

Ils étaient noirs, bleus, violets ; grands, gros, longs ou rachitiques ; ils erraient lentement, sans but, grognaient au passage d'un autre esprit sous leur nez, avant de reprendre leur marche amorphe et désincarnée.

Peter sentit une violente nausée le secouer, il se força à rester droit.

La voix du géant vibra :

« Sois témoin, Avatar, du renouveau.

– C'est de la torture. »

Il s'étrangla. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, les mots s'étaient échappés avant qu'il ne se rende compte les avoir pensé. Peut-être que de provoquer Thanos, dans sa situation, n'était pas la chose la plus rusée à faire. Mais peut-être aussi n'avait-il plus grand-chose à perdre.

« C'est une libération, contra Thanos. Une force nécessaire avec laquelle ils se souleveront et s'affranchiront.

– Ils souffrent. »

Peter avait les yeux rivés dans la fosse. Son regard s'accrochait à un esprit avant de passer au suivant, il ressentait dans leurs grognements, leurs mouvements lents et chaotiques, une plainte profonde et fatiguée.

« Pourquoi... » entama le garçon en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Il ne savait pas comment formuler sa question, comment demander de justifier un spectacle empli d'une telle désolation.

« Ton espèce a chassé les esprits et s'est approprié leur territoire, expliqua Thanos. La mémoire d'homme a préféré oublier, mais le "Royaume des Esprits" n'en a pas toujours été ainsi. Les esprits ne sont pas des animaux, ils ne peuvent être tués pour leur viande, ils ne peuvent être dressés, ils ne génèrent aucun profit. Ils sont... encombrants. C'est pourquoi ils sont confinés dans cet espace dont seul l'Avatar peut dégager la sortie. Une première voie a été ouverte, au Nord. Tu ouvriras la seconde, au Sud.

– Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire.

– Oh, mais tu n'as pas le choix. »

Thanos s'accroupit, demeurant même ainsi bien plus grand que l'enfant. Il le transperça de ses deux yeux dénués de colère. Peter aurait souhaité disparaître.

« Tu ouvriras le portail Sud, après quoi je te tuerai. »

Si Carol n'avait pas été là pour le soutenir, Peter aurait juré défaillir.

« Je te tuerai durant l'État d'Avatar, précisa-t-il. Je stopperai ainsi ta succession et scellerai à jamais les portails ouverts. Cela prendra encore un peu de temps, mais les esprits finiront par chasser les hommes des territoires qu'ils ont volé. L'équilibre sera alors rétabli. »

La détresse de Peter fit échos à celle des esprits plus bas. Il secoua la tête dans le vide.

« C'- c'est impossible.

– Tu verras.

– Je ne peux pas... ne sais pas...

– Ouvrir le portail ? Je t'y amènerai. »

Peter chancella un peu, il se concentra sur la présence si réconfortante de son alliée, tenta de faire abstraction de tout le reste pour ne ressentir plus que ça.

Thanos le scrutait encore. Ses yeux jaunes l'observaient comme s'il tentait de le lire, de le déchiffrer. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. Il émit un murmure songeur.

Et puis, il se redressa.

« Tu ouvriras le portail, Avatar. En temps et en heure. »

C'est la dernière chose que Peter perçut avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Thor et Loki arrivèrent dans une Nation de l'Air transformée.

Le Temple Mère n'irradiait plus de grandeur et de serennité, une aura triste et abîmée s'en échappait. Loki l'aurait juré, les murs avait perdu leur éclatante blancheur, l'énergie tranquille des citoyens de l'Air n'était plus qu'une fatigue résignée, même le ciel avait décidé de se parer d'une désagréable couche de nuages gris.

Les fils d'Odin traversèrent une place centrale défigurée. La roche avait été soulevée, fendue, râclée, à certains endroits se lisait nettement le passage du dragon : des trous larges comme ses griffes, quatre fentes creusées et parallèles, des arbres arrachés, des colonnes de marbres brisées. La scène demeurait en vestige du carnage qui s'y était joué.

Ils empruntèrent les larges escaliers qui menaient à la salle du trône. Les gardes de coutume en posture militaire manquaient, l'espace était grand, vide. La salle du trône se révéla enfin. Silencieuse, austère, à l'image du reste du Temple. Le fauteuil royal au fond de la pièce était occupé. Seul, l'homme attendit que ses deux fils parviennent à son niveau.

« Père... » murmura Thor tandis qu'ils s'approchaient.

Les fils d'Odin allèrent se prosterner lorsque le Seigneur se leva. Ils suspendirent leur mouvement et l'interrogèrent du regard. Le souverain descendit de son trône avec difficulté, comme si le moindre mouvement réclamait le plus grand effort. Odin était fatigué. Il était triste aussi, mais surtout, il était vieux.

Le cœur de Thor se contracta à cette vision.

« Venez avec moi, » commanda le Seigneur.

Les deux frères obtempérèrent. Ils firent quelques pas dans un silence pieu, ne croisèrent aucun garde ou presque. Lorsqu'Odin indiqua une petite salle, Thor prit les devants, Loki le suivit avec un temps de retard.

La pièce était petite, circulaire et lumineuse, elle ne contenait qu'un lit aux allures d'autel, surelevé et entouré par une fine paroi en verre.

En son sein, Frigga reposait.

Le cœur des deux frères se plombèrent. Lentement, ils la contournèrent.

Elle était vêtue d'une somptueuse robe rouge, insigne du Feu soigneusement accrochée au creux de son bustier. Ses cheveux détachés avaient conquis tout l'oreiller, ses deux mains retenaient avec délicatesse un bouquet de lys blancs.

Le temps, dans cette cloche de verre, semblait s'être arrêté. Une fine poussière lumineuse y flottait, il n'y avait plus de sang, plus de poignard, la reine de l'Air paraissait presque sereine. Ses traits étaient doux, ses paupières fermées, on aurait dit qu'elle se reposait.

Si proche, et pourtant si loin.

Ils l'observèrent longuement.

Loki tendit une main mais ne rencontra que la surface lisse et froide de la bulle de verre.

Il soupira, une partie de lui en profita pour s'échapper.

Il conserva sa main sur le verre dur, envisagea un instant de le faire éclater en mille morceaux. Il aurait voulu tendre la main et aider sa mère à se redresser. Elle aurait ouvert les yeux, tourné la tête et regardé son benjamin avec ces iris empli de douceur auquel il n'aurait pas su répondre. Elle aurait glissé ses jambes sur le côté pour se lever et prendre son fils dans ses bras. Loki lui aurait rendu son étreinte, ses longs cheveux roux auraient caché son émotion. Une ou deux larmes se seraient échappées, Frigga se serait alors doucement décalée, elle aurait soulevé le menton de Loki pour l'encourager à ne pas se cacher. Elle aurait essuyé les deux larmes du bout du doigt, et sous cette caresse Loki se serait senti invincible une fois de plus.

Les deux larmes coulèrent, mais aucune caresse ne vint les essuyer. Elles s'échouèrent au sol, Loki ferma le poing sur cette maudite cloche de verre. Rien ne pourrait jamais la briser.

De l'autre côté de la couche, le prince se surprit à remarquer la main de Thor sur le cerceuil, jumelle à la sienne. Il leva les yeux pour mieux le regarder, et lut sur le visage du guerrier une tristesse inédite. Une tristesse qu'il n'aurait jamais cru trouver un jour.

Lorsque Thor leva les yeux, Loki baissa les siens. L'oxygène devenait trop rare dans cette salle trop étroite, il se sentit étouffer.

Il quitta brusquement la pièce sans que ni le père ni le frère ne le retienne.

* * *

Clint Barton enfilait péniblement un haut propre, soucieux de ne pas se froisser les muscles du dos et de l'épaule qu'il avait contrariés quelques jours auparavant. Il fut presque surpris de ne rencontrer aucune résistance, pas une contracture, rien. Il tenta sa chance en faisant doucement rouler son épaule autour de l'articulation. Il était si concentré sur son apparente guérison qu'il sursauta lorsqu'une voix naquît sur le pas de sa porte.

« Salut beau gosse. »

Il se retourna et soupira de joie. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de le prendre par surprise, il s'avança vers elle pour l'enlacer.

« Nat'. »

Elle lui rendit son étreinte et prit un peu de recul pour l'observer. Elle ne loupa pas la commotion qui colorait encore généreusement la tempe de l'archer.

« Dure semaine ? »

Il acquiesça d'un air de "tu m'étonnes".

« On pensait que la Nation du Feu avait pris cher, tu te souviens ? Et ben je t'assure que t'as pas envie de croiser ce dragon en forme.

– Oui, je veux bien te croire. »

Ils s'assirent sur le bord du lit, Clint avisa sa collègue un instant. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu elle revêtait encore une de ces belles robes de "diplomate", chignon haut et maquillage à faire tomber ces messieurs. Là, elle avait noué ses cheveux roux en une natte sur le côté, peau sans artifice et regard au naturel, le déguisement était tombé. Vêtue de sa combinaison d'espionne, Natasha était elle-même, prête au combat.

Clint songea à quel point il était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés et pas en face.

« C'est pas gagné cette histoire, hein ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« C'est compliqué... mais pas impossible.

– J'ai toujours été paumé, tu le sais. La maîtrise des éléments, spiritualité et compagnie, c'est pas mon truc. Mais je commence à me dire que ça n'est pas leur truc à eux non plus.

– Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent... Il n'a jamais été dit que les maîtres étaient tout puissants.

– Ça me rassurait de le croire. Je pensais que même si moi j'étais largué, plein de gens compétents s'occupaient avec succès de ces conneries. »

Natasha sourit, Clint avait cette manie de l'amuser sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Tu n'es pas moins compétents qu'eux, affirma-t-elle. Je sais, c'est inattendu, mais toi, Clint Barton, saurait aussi bien t'occuper d'esprits en colère qu'un quelconque maître des éléments. C'est pour ça qu'ils font appel à toi aujourd'hui, pour les aider.

– C'est bien ce qui me fout les jetons. »

Le sourire de Natasha faiblit un peu, elle baissa le regard pour observer ses mains. Clint tendit l'oreille, paré à recevoir la confession qui suivrait.

« C'est vrai, ça fait peur, chuchota-t-elle. Mais on n'est pas tous seuls, pas vrai ?

– Jamais. »

Ils se vivifièrent de la présence et de l'énergie de l'autre. S'ils n'arrivaient pas à résoudre cette crise ensemble, au moins finiraient-ils le chemin côte-à-côte. Cette promesse tacite inviolable, voilà une constante à laquelle Clint Barton savait pouvoir se raccrocher en toutes circonstances.

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de partager leurs ressentis beaucoup plus longtemps, déjà le jour se couchait. Il allait être temps.

* * *

Le ciel, au moins, s'était dégagé.

Le jour tombait, la nuit serait froide. Le peuple de l'Air dans son intégralité s'était réuni sur les berges d'un lac sans remous. Tous les citoyens s'étaient apprêtés de leurs plus belles parures, les gardes avaient revêtu leurs armures de cérémonie, Odin, en plus de son cache-œil en or, arborait son couvre-chef doré comme les bois d'un cerf le proclamant roi de la forêt.

Loki se tenait silencieux à ses côtés. Droit et digne de ses propres apparats, son heaume semblable à celui de son père, son sceptre doré, cette cape blanche au liseré d'or, il s'accrochait à la seule certitude que c'était ce que sa mère méritait. Il se devait d'être droit et digne, pour elle.

Thor était à l'autre flanc de son père. Son casque à lui évoquait des ailes sur les côtés, d'un argenté répondant à celui du marteau qu'il gardait à la ceinture. Sa cape flamboyante ondulait au vent. Derrière lui, toute l'armée du Feu côtoyait celle de l'Air. Deux nations réunies pour honorer une dernière fois la Dame à l'origine de leur union.

Frigga.

Déposée dans une barque, la souveraine était désormais destinée à se perdre dans les montagnes de l'Air. À sa suite, des dizaines de barques avaient été disposées de la même manière, mémoire aux soldats et civils tombés avec elle.

Quelques guerriers leur donnèrent une légère impulsion et les barques entamèrent leur périple.

Elles migrèrent, lentement, de l'autre côté du lac.

Odin donna l'ordre à ses archers de se préparer. Parmi eux, Clint banda son arc. Autant de maîtres du Feu produisirent des petites flammes et embrasèrent la pointe des flèches. Les archers décochèrent. Chaque flèche trouva sa barque, les feux se nourrirent de leur bois pour gagner en taille et en chaleur.

Alors que les embarcations poursuivaient leur lente et inexorable combustion, les frères Odinson s'avancèrent sur la berge. Ils furent suivis par les maîtres des deux nations. Wanda prit la main de Vision dans la sienne, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

Loki sentit le sang pomper dans sa poitrine, son souffle s'accélérer. Il se tint fermement à son sceptre, refoula l'amertume qui commençait à le gagner. Il savait qu'il lui fallait donner le signal, c'était à lui et Thor de le lancer. Ce dernier demeurait impassible à ses côtés, il l'attendait.

Thor était toujours là.

Imperturbable, inflexible, présent.

Loki avait toujours tout fait pour le chasser, et Thor ne bronchait pas.

Il avait planifié l'assassinat de leur père, régicide, parricide, il avait _souhaité _lui ôter la vie par pure rancœur personnelle.

Mais Thor était toujours là.

Il avait tourné le dos au monde, aux hommes, il avait prévu d'assister à la mise en feu et en sang de leurs nations sans lever le petit doigt.

Mais Thor était toujours là.

Il avait trahi l'Avatar, trahi sa promesse, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'être un formidable Mentor de l'Air. Il avait ouvertement abusé de la bonté de son frère, saboté sa chance, _encore une fois_.

Mais Thor était toujours là.

Il avait tué leur mère. Acte innommable de non-retour.

Et Thor était toujours là.

Les cercueils des défunts flamboyaient dans le crépuscule, la chaleur des barques parvenait presque jusqu'au rivage.

Elle ne serait plus jamais là pour leur prêter conseil. Plus jamais elle ne les guiderait, plus jamais elle ne les encouragerait. Elle avait quitté le monde dans un dernier espoir de le rendre meilleur, donné sa vie pour leur donner une chance, une dernière chance de faire quelque chose de bon, quelque chose de juste.

Les phalanges du prince blanchissaient tant son poing était serré.

Il ne pourrait pas la laisser s'éteindre en vain. Pas alors qu'après tout ça, elle l'avait appelé à agir. Pas alors qu'elle croyait encore en lui.

Pas alors que Thor était encore là.

Loki brandit une main en avant, paume en l'air, Thor le suivit. Ses oreilles sifflaient tant son sang battait fort, sa main tremblait. Il força ses poumons à une grande inspiration imprégnée de colère, il sentit Thor l'imiter.

Et conjointement, simultanément, les maîtrises s'éveillèrent.

Un jet d'Air et un de Feu naquirent des paumes de leurs créateurs, elles s'étirèrent en hauteur et se diffusèrent dans l'atmosphère.

Les maîtres des deux nations imitèrent leurs souverains.

Une rangée de Feu et sa jumelle d'Air conquirent les cieux, illuminant la berge, le lac, et les barques au loin ; le vent dispersait les braises qui retombaient, scintillantes, vers la surface lisse du lac dans laquelle elles se reflétaient.

Dernier hommage des nations sœurs pour leur souveraine disparue.

Les maîtrises de Thor et Loki se rencontraient, se mélangeaient, se combinaient, le feu se nourrissait de l'air ; le vent s'engouffrait dans le brasier. Indiscernables, une unique trombe flamboyante surpassait toutes les autres. Loki en ressentait les vibrations jusqu'aux creux de ses os, il maintenait sa main en l'air sans certitude de tenir tant sa rage, sa douleur se vidait.

Son Air s'abandonnait dans le Feu de son frère.

Derrière eux les maîtrises faiblirent petit à petit, bientôt, les maîtres du Feu et de l'Air cessèrent leur hommage.

Loki et Thor maintinrent leur maîtrise quelques secondes supplémentaires, Loki pouvait sentir le bras de Thor trembler. Le guerrier immuable laissait parler sa souffrance, sa colère. Ils finirent par abaisser leurs mains, progressivement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils y mettent un terme de concert.

Ils reprirent leur respiration, essoufflés.

Et constatèrent que les barques n'étaient plus.

Le lac était vide, tranquillité retrouvée. Le soleil était loin derrière les montagnes, il commençait à faire sombre.

En silence, les maîtres, soldats et citoyens se retirèrent.

Loki avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. La tête lui tournait, il avait la gorge et l'estomac noués, les bras vidés, la main engourdie. Il demeura, béat, sur la berge du lac en attendant que son trouble passe.

Thor était là.

D'un mouvement las, le prince porta la main à son casque. Il le retira, espérant que ça l'aide à respirer. Il se rendit compte à quel point l'air se faisait frais. Le rivage était maintenant vide, seuls les deux frères observaient sans la voir la dernière trace de leur mère sur cette terre.

Thor se retourna le premier.

Il fit signe à Valkyrie qui avait pudiquement attendu en retrait, elle s'avança et prit le Seigneur dans ses bras.

Thor la serra fort contre lui, ils osèrent un triste sourire.

Loki avait toujours un peu le regard ailleurs, c'est pourquoi il se raidit lorsqu'il sentit l'étreinte de Valkyrie se refermer sur lui. Il ne bougea pas, attendit qu'elle se dégage. Il comprit qu'elle ne bougerait pas tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas rendu.

Il monta les mains dans son dos pour lui donner ce qu'elle souhaitait, et attendit une fois de plus qu'elle s'éloigne.

Elle resserra sa prise, ajusta son étreinte pour mieux l'envelopper.

Loki ne trouva pas la force de la rejeter. Il l'embrassa un peu plus fort et laissa son visage s'échouer dans son cou. Il rencontra sa peau mate et chaude, son odeur boisée très différente du parfum fleuri qu'il aurait tant voulu retrouver.

Écartant pleinement l'idée de la repousser, il s'abandonna au creux de ses bras. Un sanglot lui échappa tandis que l'étreinte se prolongeait.

Et Thor était toujours là.


	51. Réunion

Saaalutations !

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 49 qui va tout droit dans le top5 de mes scènes préférées (top5 qui contient donc au moins 38 scènes, à ce stade, on est d'accord) (c'est comme quand je regarde un Marvel, en moyenne deux ou trois fois par film je m'écrie "oooh ce passage c'est ma scène préférée !" ... je dois mal avoir compris le concept de "préféré", mais passons).

_amegonys_: _ouiii une review \o/ il était important cet hommage, car règle numéro 1 pour une histoire cohérente : ne pas faire mourir ses personnages pour rien. S'il doit y avoir une mort, alors l'impact sur les personnages doit être fort ! Ici ça aura mis quelques chapitres à venir mais le voilà enfin, et je suis ravie qu'il t'ait plus :3_

_Itsme__ : oh mon dieu mais ce commentaire... une fois de plus Itsme, tu soulignes des éléments que je n'avais pas vu. Thor et Loki qui représentent cette union de l'Air et du Feu, oui, évidemment ! J'ai bien aimé cette idée que l'Air et le Feu soient si proches en parallèle des évènements de Aang, deux maîtrises très différentes en apparence, deux peuples très opposés... mais qui finalement se retrouvent et se complètent si bien. Bon et le fait que j'ai décris les deux peuples comme étant des asgardiens aide, aussi xD enfin, tout ça pour qu'enfin nos deux frères se retrouvent dignement ! Quant à Peter... patience, très chère. Il arrive.  
_

_Mutekiam__ : meeh je t'assure que j'ai un cœur, au fond. Même qu'il fait *poum poum* ___*poum poum*_ de manière régulière. C'est rigolo que tu penses que Thanos pourrait finalement songer à épargner Peter, j'avoue j'avais tout autre chose en tête ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était donc, me demanderas-tu ? Je te dirais bien : réponse dans les chapitres à venir, sauf que je me rends compte que je n'ai pas du tout explicité ce que j'avais en tête encore ^^' je vais y travailler, merci pour ce rappel. Et alors 'ton arrière train c'est du fromage', je ne sais pas si c'est une expression mutekiamesque mais je ne connaissais pas xD c'est dur le fromage pour toi ? Un chèvre frais c'est tout mou tu sais. Donc voilà, tu ne t'étais pas assez endurcie, et le dernier paragraphe a eu l'effet escompté, et j'en suis ravie :D (diantre tu as raison, je suis peut-être un peu un monstre) (le suis-je assez pour tuer Tony ?) (réponse... à suivre).  
_

Let's move forward !

* * *

**Chapitre 50 - Réunion**

Tony prenait l'air sur le pont du navire. Ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent lui passaient devant les yeux, il n'avait de cesse d'y passer la main pour les rabattre en arrière. Il devenait urgent de les couper. Il se détourna de l'océan qui s'offrait devant lui et leva les yeux. Son dirigeable suivait diligemment le rythme, à quelques mètres au dessus des flots. Impossible de percevoir son ronronnement sourd sous raffut du vent, le bourdonnement des moteurs portés à pleine puissance et le tapage des vagues s'écrasant au flanc des monstres de métal.

Une demie douzaine de navires de la Terre était en mouvement.

Shuri vint à la rencontre de l'ingénieur, la sœur cadette du roi parla fort pour couvrir le vacarme ambiant.

« On a reçu un message de nos troupes de l'Est, le SHIELD les a rejoint. On devrait les retrouver d'ici la fin de journée.

– C'est une bonne nouvelle, » acquiesça Tony.

Après plusieurs jours de voyage jusqu'à Ba Sing Se, moins d'une minute pour convaincre T'Challa de les rejoindre et quelques heures pour organiser la mobilisation de l'armée de la Terre, cela faisait déjà trois jours que Tony était en mer.

Dans quelques heures, il retrouverait Gamora.

Tony ne masqua pas un léger soulagement : ils étaient dans les temps. Shuri s'avança à la rambarde du navire, elle profita du vent et du soleil pour fermer les yeux quelques secondes.

« Quelque chose à l'esprit ? » questionna-t-elle pas tout à fait innocemment.

Il inclina la tête sur le côté – oui, il avait beaucoup de choses à l'esprit. Il en sélectionna une pas tout à fait au hasard.

« Je me dis que le Hulk nous aurait bien été utile.

– Toujours pas de réponse du Docteur Banner, regretta Shuri. Je ne sais même pas s'il reçoit mes messages.

– J'espère qu'il s'en sort, » fit-il sans forcer sa voix, espérant à moitié que Shuri ne l'entende pas.

Elle était malheureusement trop proche pour ça.

« Gagner cette guerre lui fera sans doute une faveur.

– Pour Banner alors ? proposa Tony.

– Pour Banner, accepta Shuri. Et les quelques cent cinquante autres million habitants qui peuplent cette planète. »

Ils plaisantèrent, et Tony ne cachait pas apprécier la compagnie de la jeune femme, son esprit affûté et sa légèreté.

« De vous à moi, lança-t-elle, si Loki n'avait pas créé ce petit incident avec le Hulk, Bruce serait sûrement encore avec nous. »

Légèreté qui n'en restait pas moins clairvoyante. Tony haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas grand chose à ajouter pour la défense du prince de l'Air, il avait déjà épuisé ses meilleurs arguments.

« Je ne comprends pas Tony, insista la sœur cadette du roi. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête ? »

L'ingénieur ne pouvait pas lui tenir rigueur de cette réserve à collaborer avec le maître de l'Air. Il ne s'évertua pas à répéter ce qu'il avait dit au roi : que Loki leur serait utile par la connaissance qu'il avait de Thanos, sa capacité à maîtriser l'énergie noire ou son simple et cru désir de vengeance. Il sentait bien que Shuri cherchait à entendre plus que ça.

« Tous ces mois depuis qu'on a trouvé l'Avatar, il cherchait juste à créer la discorde, considéra l'ingénieur. Il m'a affirmé qu'il voulait voir le monde brûler... »

Il prit un instant pour réfléchir, pour concilier ce qu'il avait vu avec ce qu'il avait entendu, ce qu'il avait compris de Loki. Ces derniers jours avaient été propices pour y songer, il était temps de formuler ses conclusions.

« Il s'est créé cette image distante et antipathique, cet espèce de... de monstre qui souhaiterait tous nous faire payer. Avec succès, je dois dire. Un véritable enfoiré. Mais très honnêtement, je pense juste qu'il s'ennuyait. »

Shuri pouffa.

« Il y a mieux comme distraction que d'attenter à nos vies, il a jamais essayé les puzzles ?

– C'était le monde son puzzle, railla Tony. Grandeur nature.

– Je sais que notre planète n'est pas la meilleure, mais de là à vouloir la détruire...

– Je crois qu'il s'en est rendu compte.

– Et donc il ne s'ennuie plus ? tenta-t-elle avec une note d'espoir.

– Il a trouvé une nouvelle occupation. »

Elle émit un murmure songeur.

« Et lorsqu'il s'en sera lassé, de cette nouvelle occupation ? »

À nouveau Tony haussa les épaules. Il avait le sentiment que Loki ne ferait pas machine arrière, pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'il avait renoncé à tous ses plans pour se consacrer à un seul et unique objectif, ce point qu'ils avaient en commun et pour lequel ils étaient prêts à tout, y compris se faire confiance.

Peter Parker.

Non, Tony présumait que Loki ne se donnerait pas toute cette peine pour ensuite replonger. Mais après tout, qu'en savait-il réellement ?

« Espérons qu'il découvre le plaisir des puzzles. »

* * *

Gamora n'avait eu aucun mal à convaincre Nick Fury de partir en guerre. S'il accepta, ce fut cependant – et Natasha l'avait prédit – avec mauvaise humeur. Elle s'en rendit pleinement compte face aux appartements qui leur avait été attribués sur le navire du SHIELD : deux cabines en cale, sans hublot, à deux pas de la salle des machines et de leur boucan infernal. Elle partageait la sienne avec Quill et Rocket ; Drax et Mantis leur étaient mitoyens.

Nick Fury devait sans doute l'ignorer, mais Gamora ne risquait pas de s'en plaindre. Elle détestait le luxe et tout ce qui s'en approchait – les personnes à son service, les protocoles ridicules et surtout, les coussins rembourrés. Après tant d'années passées sur la route avec ses partenaires, elle avait accepté n'avoir besoin que d'une chose : ses camarades près d'elle, en bonne santé, qu'ils dorment à cinq dans une voiture, dans une cellule de prison ou dans la soute d'un navire de guerre, elle avait appris à se passer du reste.

Ou du moins, à ne pas s'y habituer.

Après trois mois de cohabitation avec Tony Stark cependant, elle s'étonna de remarquer à quel point le lit de cette cabine était petit. Son léger moment de flottement n'échappa pas à son partenaire de chambre, Quill s'inquiéta. Est-ce que ça avait à voir avec l'autre milliardaire ? Elle le rassura immédiatement, affirmant qu'elle était heureuse d'être ici avec lui – avec eux tous.

Une fois pleinement en mer, elle prit Drax à partie. Ils s'essayèrent sur les marches séparant leurs cabines du pont du bateau. Malgré la fraîcheur de la cale du SHIELD, le grand homme ne revêtait toujours aucune chemise. Il étudiait son amie avec une expression circonspecte.

« J'ai besoin que tu me répètes ce dont on a parlé, demanda-t-elle.

– Je t'ai entendu Gamora.

– S'il te plaît. »

Simple prévoyance, Gamora avait bien senti son ami perplexe la première fois qu'ils avaient abordé ce sujet sensible, elle voulut s'assurer qu'ils partaient sur le bon pied. Drax fronça les sourcils, comme il le faisait dès qu'il réfléchissait.

« Loki était à Omashu il y a cinq ans, commença-t-il.

– Oui.

– Il a mené les esprits qui ont tué Ovette et Kamaria.

– Mais ?

– Il a agit sous les ordres de Thanos.

– Et ?

– Aujourd'hui, Loki cherche à faire tomber Thanos. On ne doit pas s'en prendre à Loki tant que Thanos n'est pas tombé.

– C'est ça... attends, reprit-elle, comment ça "tant que Thanos n'est pas tombé" ?

– Une fois Thanos anéanti, quelles raisons me reste-t-il pour épargner le prince de l'Air ?

– Non, Drax... » soupira Gamora.

Elle ne s'était pas fourvoyée, Drax n'avait pas saisi le message qu'elle avait tenté de lui communiquer. Elle prit le temps de reprendre depuis le début :

« Loki a commis des atrocités, en temps normal il mériterait de subir ta vengeance.

– Le temps n'est pas normal ?

– Non, car aujourd'hui, il cherche à se racheter.

– Nous mener vers Thanos ne compense en rien la vie de ma femme et ma fille, affirma le Destructeur. Après Thanos, Loki sera le suivant à payer. »

Gamora se pinça les lèvres, difficile de faire entendre raison à cent kilos de muscles rongés par le deuil et la rancœur. Elle devait tenter une autre approche.

« Lorsque tu m'as rencontré, tu savais que j'avais commis des méfaits. Tu voulais me le faire payer. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

– Parce que tu es ma famille Gamora, s'étonna Drax, comme si la question relevait de l'évidence.

– Je suis _devenue _ta famille, tu m'as laissé une seconde chance, tu as appris à me faire confiance. Je te demande de faire la même chose pour Loki.

– Loki n'est pas ma famille.

– Il est un peu la mienne. »

Drax fustigea Gamora d'un regard aussi surpris que décontenancé. La mercenaire sentit qu'elle était allée un peu vite, elle se mordit la lèvre et tenta de poser les choses différemment.

« Loki est comme nous, il est un peu perdu. Il a fait des mauvaises choses et il est loin d'être parfait. Mais il mérite une seconde chance, je te le demande... comme une faveur. Il est mon ami, je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses de mal. »

Le Gardien observa sa coéquipière avec stupeur. Un peu nerveuse, elle lui laissa le temps de formuler sa pensée.

« Il est ton ami ? répéta l'homme.

– Oui. »

Troublé, il considéra le vide devant lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Les amis de ma famille ne sont pas mes ennemis.

– Merci, Drax.

– Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter ta clémence ? »

Gamora hésita, gênée. Elle lui devait une explication, Drax méritait de comprendre pourquoi il devrait épargner celui qu'il avait passé une vie à vouloir occire. Elle laissa parler les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

« Il n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Rien ne l'y encourageait, et pourtant il a choisi le bon combat.

– Ton combat ?

– Notre combat, à tous. »

Le Gardien n'abandonna pas son air perplexe, Gamora tapota son épaule de manière un peu absente. Son but avait été de protéger Loki de la vengeance destructrice de Drax, elle était soulagée d'y être parvenue. Mais... Loki, son ami ? N'avait-elle pas parlé sans réfléchir ?

Pourtant, ça n'était pas tant cette impression-là qui la tourmentait. Elle se surprit plutôt d'avoir accepté l'idée que Loki ait des défauts – une montagne – et de ne pas y voir une fatalité. Pire, elle avait accepté de s'y identifier.

Un agent du SHIELD vint interrompre son cheminement interne avec une annonce :

« La flotte du Roi T'Challa est en vue. »

Aussitôt les deux Gardiens investirent le pont et rejoignirent Mantis, Quill, Rocket, et quelques autres agents du SHIELD qui observaient le spectacle. Une douzaine de navires de guerre venait à leur rencontre.

Mantis faisait de grands signes de bras pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants, toute excitée à l'idée de rencontrer de nouveaux visages. Gamora porta une main devant ses yeux pour mieux entrevoir les bateaux qui approchaient.

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle aperçut une tâche carmin sur le pont de l'un d'entre eux.

* * *

Steve saisit sa petite horloge et l'ouvrit pour regarder l'heure, elle sonnait déjà la fin de journée. Difficile à croire, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Voilà bientôt quatre jours et autant de nuits qu'ils étaient partis du Nord, sans sa montre dorée Steve aurait été incapable de se situer. Il avait peu d'indices à sa disposition pour se repérer, aucune lumière du soleil, un rythme dicté par un roulement militaire, des repas programmés, des pauses réduites. Une rigueur millimétrée qui lui laissait peu de temps pour divaguer, ce qu'il considérait comme relativement salutaire.

Ces derniers temps il préférait ne pas avoir trop la liberté de penser, c'est pourquoi le rythme exigé par la vie en sous-marin lui convenait plutôt bien.

Il profita de sa courte pause pour observer une fois encore l'objet qu'il avait dans les mains. Son doigt effleura les initiales de son premier propriétaire, "H. S.". Son regard s'accrocha à la trotteuse qui cliquetait à un rythme régulier. Il se perdait tant dans sa contemplation qu'il ne sentit pas Peggy Carter s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Il referma le cadran un peu vite.

« C'est une belle montre, » nota Peggy.

Steve acquiesça avec une petite moue, navré d'avoir été démasqué.

« C'est... c'était celle d'Howard.

– Stark ? »

Il rangea l'objet à sa ceinture.

« Tony me l'a offerte.

– Oh. »

La surprise dans la voix de la générale resta en suspens, Steve n'ajouta rien. Il n'avait pas envie de développer sur le sujet, malgré les questions qu'il devinait chez sa voisine. Depuis qu'il était revenu il ne s'était pas montré très accessible, il en avait bien conscience. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle Peggy s'était assise à côté de lui, il attendit sagement qu'elle dévoile sa pensée.

« Steve, quelque chose te tracasse, soutint-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcé de nous en parler, mais si cela concerne cette guerre... quoi que ce soit, on doit se préparer. »

Le soldat considéra sa générale, elle semblait sincèrement soucieuse. Avait-elle lu dans son attitude, ses paroles et surtout, ses non-dits, qu'il n'avait pas tout révélé ? Que suspectait-elle ? Et pourquoi diantre se devait-elle d'être si perspicace ?

Il n'avait pas parlé de Bucky. Il ne leur avait rien dit car il ne disposait d'aucune preuve, d'aucun éléments autre que sa propre certitude pour les convaincre qu'il était bel et bien revenu. Cette conviction n'ayant pas suffit les fois d'avant, il se garda bien de retenter sa chance. Il les avait juste averti de ces mots sciemment pesés : "Thanos est capable de maîtriser l'énergie des esprits, des êtres vivants et même des humains pour les manipuler à son escient."

Pas une fois le nom de Barnes avait été évoqué, pas même insinué, et cela renforça la croyance de Steve que la Tribu du Nord n'était pas prête à accepter cette vérité.

« Je vous ai dit tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

– À propos de Loki... » entama-t-elle.

Et Steve aurait dû se douter que ses réserves se dirigeaient contre lui.

« Si tu me fais confiance, tu lui feras confiance. »

La militaire ne masqua pas sa retenue et Steve reçut ce rappel en plein entre les côtes : Peggy Carter ne lui faisait plus confiance.

« Comment peux-tu, après tout ce qu'il a fait ?

– J'ai justement été témoin de ce qu'il a fait. »

Son opposition contre Thanos, sa volonté d'en appeler aux quatre nations, faible défense au regard d'une vie de malfaisance mais Steve n'était pas encore connu pour ses erreurs de jugement.

« Toutes ses ruses, ses tromperies ?

– Il y a plus que juste ça. »

Peggy n'était pas convaincue.

« Nous partageons le même objectif Peggy, insista le soldat. Stopper Thanos, sauver Peter. Loki est dans notre camp, vous n'avez pas à vous méfier. La Tribu de l'Eau est prête. »

La Générale se pencha en avant, la ride sur son front se creusa légèrement.

« L'es-tu ? »

Il baissa les yeux. Comment mentir sous le poids d'une telle sollicitude ? Il ressentait encore, malgré la distance, malgré les années, une affection dévorante pour la femme assise à quelques centimètres de lui à peine. Son parfum sucré, sa bouche pulpeuse. Incapable de combler ce gouffre qui les séparait, il s'astreint à sa façade de circonstances.

« Je le suis. »

Cette réponse n'était pas celle que Peggy attendait, il le sentit explicitement dans son attitude. Il ne la regarda pas se redresser, se lever puis s'éloigner. Il sentit un soupir s'échapper, au plus profond de lui, teinté d'une profonde tristesse. Il l'ignora du mieux qu'il put lorsqu'il se leva à son tour, refusant d'écouter les courbatures de son corps, de son cœur, pour entamer sa garde à la salle des machines.

Les maîtres de l'Eau n'étant plus aussi nombreux qu'avant, ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de se relayer fréquemment pour faire avancer leurs submersibles de guerre à un rythme effréné. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, accueillant plus que jamais cette distraction bienvenue.

* * *

Loki considérait Thor, à l'autre bout du dirigeable, avec ce très désagréable nœud à l'estomac. Il savait ce qu'il fallait faire pour dénouer cette crampe qui n'avait eu de cesse de grandir ces derniers jours, il sentait bien que le moment était propice et qu'il risquait de ne pas le rester longtemps.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Temple Mère, les armées du Feu et de l'Air avaient réquisitionné le temps du Seigneur du Feu plus que de raison. Thor avait été peu disponible, et Loki ne s'était pas résigné à lui courir après. Non seulement parce que sa fierté l'en empêchait, mais aussi et surtout parce que d'habitude, c'était l'inverse.

Thor jouait le difficile. Quel meilleur prétexte que de devoir s'affairer autour de ses armées pour sciemment ignorer le petit frère ? Soutenir être au four et au moulin pour se montrer parfaitement inaccessible et pouvoir bouder en toute impunité ! Loki aurait voulu dénoncer ce comportement enfantin mais là encore, Thor ne lui en laissait pas l'opportunité.

Et le prince était d'autant plus frustré d'être ainsi ignoré par le Seigneur du Feu que le Seigneur de l'Air, de son côté, trouvait tout le temps du monde pour se mettre dans ses pattes et l'importuner.

Le Seigneur de l'Air par intérim, tout du moins.

La Seigneure.

Seigneuresse ?

Bref, Valkyrie.

Odin avait accepté que l'Air parte en guerre. Loki fut surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il avait admit que ce combat était le leur et qu'ils devraient lutter au côté des autres nations. L'aveu qu'il n'avait plus la force pour mener son armée, en revanche, avait été bien plus difficile à formuler.

Le Père de Toute Chose était vieux, fatigué, la perte de sa femme avait fini de le vider. Ainsi légua-t-il les rennes à Valkyrie, qui accepta avec déférence le sceptre du Seigneur et la lourde responsabilité de mener l'armée de l'Air à la victoire. Dame Sif avait été désignée pour la seconder.

Et bien que prenant son rôle très au sérieux, Valkyrie n'avait jamais été aussi disponible pour tenir compagnie à Loki que Loki n'aurait pu le souhaiter. Alors que Thor n'aille pas prétendre passer son temps à s'occuper de ses armées quand son homologue de l'Air parvenait sans mal à concilier les deux !

Loki souffla doucement, il ne devait pas laisser ce comportement puéril l'atteindre autant. Il fit un pas en avant. Thor demeurait pensif face aux baies vitrées, les bras croisés, les yeux rivés sur le défilé de nuages. Loki parvint à sa hauteur et feignit de l'imiter, sans parvenir à trouver le moindre intérêt à ces formes cotonneuses qui se succédaient.

Thor ne cilla pas, confortant la sensation de Loki que le moment était opportun et il ne fallait pas le laisser passer. Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« T'ai-je contrarié ? » fit le prince d'une voix faussement désinvolte.

Thor ne répondit pas, ce qui en dit long. Loki dû s'armer d'un certain courage pour éviter que sa voix ne flanche complètement.

« Me blâmes-tu pour sa mort ? »

Le Seigneur soupira.

« C'était sa décision. Je la respecte. »

Un nœud se desserra dans le ventre du cadet. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il avait craint cette réponse plus que tout autre. Il n'aurait pas su réagir si Thor l'avait blâmé pour la seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun. Puisque la mauvaise humeur du Seigneur ne semblait pas y être liée, le prince n'envisageait qu'une seule autre possibilité.

« M'ignores-tu à cause de mon mensonge vis-à-vis de l'Avatar ? J'ai abusé de ta confiance et tu m'en veux pour ça. »

Thor resta impassible. Du coin de l'œil, Loki jura avoir vu sa mâchoire se contracter. Bien ! Cette hypothèse semblait donc la plus vraisemblable.

« Tu m'as appelé pour une mission que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de remplir. Je t'ai dupé, j'ai profité de ta naïveté, et maintenant tu me le reproches. »

Thor ne semblait pas disposé à en parler, il faudrait donc qu'il lui tire les verts du nez.

« Tu penses que le traitement silencieux m'affecte, tu te trompes. Je ne regrette pas mes actes, tes bouderies n'y changeront rien. »

Le Seigneur soupira légèrement, mais n'ajouta rien. Loki sentit le sang lui monter aux joues.

« La seule chose que je regrette c'est de ne pas avoir anticipé cette mission correctement, c'est l'unique erreur que j'ai commise. C'est de ta faute, il ne fallait pas me l'assigner en premier lieu. Il ne fallait pas me faire confiance, n'apprends-tu donc jamais ! »

Thor décroisa ses bras et se tourna enfin vers son cadet.

« Cette mission, mon frère... »

Loki s'étrangla dans sa colère. Il tressaillit lorsque la main du Seigneur se posa sur son épaule.

« ... est la meilleure chose qui ait pu t'arriver. Je suis heureux que tu l'aies enfin acceptée. »

Et le Seigneur se détourna, laissant Loki seul avec son excès de colère.

S'il avait eu un mannequin d'entraînement sous la main, le prince l'aurait réduit en confettis. Toute cette frustration accumulée pendant de si longues journées, désamorcée par une simple main sur l'épaule ! Ça n'aurait jamais dû être si facile, il était celui qui tourmentait Thor, pas l'inverse ! Et il le suspectait d'y prendre un malin plaisir, perfide manipulateur qui mangeait tiède sa sournoise vengeance.

Loki comprit qu'il devrait défouler sa frustration sur quelqu'un d'autre, Thor étant moins accessible que jamais.

Il se mit donc en tête de trouver Valkyrie.


	52. Bienvenue à bord

Bichons, bichonnes, les temps sont graves.

Selon mes calculs très savants, on va avoir un poquito problème de publication. Déjà, l'histoire devrait comporter 56 chapitres + épilogue (j'annonce !), mais 1- je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire (c'est compliquééé), 2- je prends du retard sur ma relecture/correction, et 3- je pars en vacances dans le pays de l'absence de connexion internet. Donc ma solution risque d'être la suivante : moins publier cet été et rattraper mon retard dès que l'histoire est finie, relue, corrigée, avec (si je le peux !) plusieurs chapitres par semaine. Point de promesse camarade, mais beaucoup de bonne volonté pour vous offrir une fin digne de ce nom !

Déjà je me résous à vous proposer le chapitre de cette semaine même je n'en suis pas 100% satisfaite (je l'adore ce chapitre, mais il ne rend pas aussi bien que j'aurais aimé... mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps). J'espère pouvoir vous poster quelques autres chapitres dans les semaines à venir, mais la conclusion de cette histoire aura lieu à mon retour de vacances, fin août.

_Itsme __: aaah diantre pas assez de combats ?! Je ne pensais pas recevoir cette remarque un jour, moi qui croyais que ma fic en comportait beaucoup trop ! Je suis presque soulagée de ne pas t'avoir écœurée xD du coup je t'entends bien, ma chère Itsme, mais il va falloir patienter encore un mini-peu ^^' ça reprend dans deux chapitres après celui-ci. Donc dans l'hypothèse que je parvienne à poster les deux prochains chapitres avec la rapidité de quicksilver, tu auras des combats dans deux semaines ! Et zut, je te déçois aussi avec l'absence de Loki et Valkyrie dans la même pièce. Mais ça aurait sans aucun doute été comme tu l'as imaginé : explosif !_

* * *

**Chapitre 51 – Bienvenue à bord**

Le bateau du SHIELD et celui de la Terre ralentirent jusqu'à progresser à très faible allure, côte à côte. Une passerelle s'ouvrit depuis le navire du Roi T'Challa pour établir un pont entre les deux embarcations de guerre. Tony embarqua avec le SHIELD.

« Monsieur Stark, l'accueillit l'agent Coulson.

– Coulson, ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! répondit Tony en saisissant la main tendue. Toujours pas de femme ? »

L'agent secoua la tête avec un sourire navré, Tony lui offrit une tape sur l'épaule avant de s'en aller saluer Gamora. La Gardienne conservait son habituelle posture droite et rigide, il avait fallut à Tony plusieurs mois de cohabitation – forcée – pour apprendre à y voir plus qu'un vague air mécontent.

Il leva deux doigts en signe de victoire pour la saluer, le regard souriant sous ses verres fumés.

« Bonjour Tony. »

Elle aurait aimé lui prendre la main pour correctement le saluer, Peter Quill ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité. Le Gardien s'avança ostensiblement, deux mains à la ceinture, bombant le torse et forçant la voix.

« Monsieur Stark ! »

Tony leva un sourcil.

« Un problème ? »

Gamora n'osa pas lever les yeux au ciel, elle tenta – bien en vain – de repousser son ami qui n'en démordit pas.

« Alors comme ça, on fricote avec la Terre ?

– J... fricote ?

– Ça suffit Peter, » sermonna Gamora, affligée.

Elle se demandait parfois d'où lui venait son inexplicable attraction pour le phénomène. Elle invita Tony à l'ignorer et Quill finit par abdiquer, non sans quelques menaces abstraites à l'encontre du milliardaire. Gamora marmonna quelques excuses, amenant Tony à rire assez ouvertement et à effacer l'incident d'un revers de la main.

« Fury est là ? questionna-t-il pour changer de sujet.

– À l'intérieur. »

Gamora désigna le dernier étage de la tour de commandement du navire du SHIELD. À travers les fenêtres opaques du dernier étage, Tony pouvait identifier la silhouette d'un homme à la carrure large et au crâne chauve. Le Directeur observait le pont en contrebas, parfaitement étranger à son agitation. Tony le soupçonna d'attendre le moment opportun pour faire une arrivée théâtrale.

Rapidement, un bruit d'eau se fit entendre. Tony et Gamora se penchèrent à la rambarde, de forts remous agitaient les flots. Ces vagues soudaines ne pouvaient pas provenir des moteurs à l'arrêt. Ils hésitèrent à s'inquiéter, avant que le haut d'un sous-marin n'émerge sous une épaisse écume. Une fois stabilisé en surface, la trappe s'ouvrit et une tête blonde se révéla.

Tony et Gamora ne purent retenir un sourire.

Steve sortit progressivement du submersible, une main pour protéger ses yeux qui n'avaient pas vu le soleil depuis trop longtemps, il leva la tête. Il y avait beaucoup de monde à la balustrade du navire du SHIELD. Il s'autorisa un instant de soulagement lorsqu'il reconnut la tête brune et les pointes pourpres. Il entama alors une série de mouvements réfléchis, souleva les flots entre son sous-marin et le navire. Une vague se dressa avec paresse jusqu'à la rambarde du SHIELD. Il ferma les poings et elle se solidifia, le pont de glace se stabilisa.

Il emprunta son ponton, les mentors du Feu et de la Terre se décalèrent pour lui permettre d'embarquer.

« Cap, salua Tony. Juste à l'heure. »

Steve hocha la tête et parcourut les passagers des yeux, satisfait de constater que la Terre était présente – et nombreuse.

« Tout va bien ? » s'enquit soudain Gamora

Steve ne s'était pas douté que la fatigue se lisait si nettement sur ses traits.

« Tout va bien, » assura-t-il en retour – avec, pour la première fois depuis des jours, la sensation d'être sincère. « Fury est là ?

– À l'intérieur, » répondirent Tony et Gamora à l'unisson.

Comme Tony avant lui, Steve leva les yeux vers la tour de commandement. Ce ne fut pas tant la silhouette de Fury à la fenêtre de sa tour qui attira son attention, mais des ombres, comme un groupement d'oiseaux qui se rapprochait par l'arrière. Il se concentra sur cette étrange formation, amenant Tony et Gamora à l'imiter. Il ne s'agissait pas d'oiseaux, mais bien d'une dizaine de dirigeables qui serait bientôt là. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, les ballons dirigeables planèrent aux côtés de celui de Tony, similaires à celui de l'ingénieur en tout point, le rouge et l'or en moins.

Un vaisseau en particulier se positionna au dessus du pont du SHIELD et ajusta lentement son orientation. La porte s'ouvrit, deux cordes en métal se déroulèrent, Romanoff et Barton apparurent, fermement accrochés à leurs lianes respectives. Ils atterrirent avec grâce, Natasha eut un coup d'œil furtif pour Steve qui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Clint adressa un clin d'œil à Gamora – à ses côtés, les sourcils de Peter Quill se rencontrèrent avec fureur.

Les espions furent rapidement suivis par James Rhodes qui se propulsait à l'aide d'un jet-pack dans le dos. Tony l'accueillit d'une franche poignée de main. Un hennissement obligea les passagers à lever les yeux, un cheval ailé décrivait des arcs dans le ciel. Après deux battements d'ailes maîtrisés, la pégase vint se poser à son tour, fit quelques pas et s'arrêta. Valkyrie et Sif descendirent de la monture, le cheval s'ébroua.

Thor arriva dans un panache de flammes rouges, forçant les passagers à se protéger le visage. Il fut suivi de Loki qui arriva avec bien moins de fracas, mais certainement plus d'élégance, il se posa en douceur à côté des Mentors. Steve, Tony et Gamora lui accordèrent un regard, Loki y répondit à moitié. Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Fury est là ?

– À l'intérieur, » répondirent les trois autres.

L'arrivée de l'Air et du Feu décidèrent les deux derniers Seigneurs à se montrer.

Tout comme Tony auparavant, T'Challa emprunta la passerelle qui liait son bateau à celui du SHIELD. Il arriva quelques pas devant sa Générale, Okoye. Lance à la main et regard sévère, cette dernière arborait fièrement les bijoux de son statut autour de son cou et de ses poignets. Le roi, lui, se démarquait par la sobriété de son costume et de sa démarche.

À l'autre flanc du navire, le ponton de glace accueillit de nouveaux visiteurs. Peggy Carter se dévoila, veste en cuir et treillis militaire. Elle se tint droite, mains dans le dos et menton levé pour recevoir son souverain. Docteur Strange se révéla à son tour, vêtu de sa tenue bleue et de sa remarquable cape rouge ; une fois sur le pont, il considéra l'audience avec gravité – et un brin d'antipathie.

Tous les Seigneurs, les Généraux, les quatre Mentors se retrouvèrent ainsi sur le pont du navire du SHIELD.

Le moment que Nick Fury avait attendu.

« Eh bien... » tonna sa voix depuis les escaliers menant à la tour de commandement.

Tous se retournèrent pour observer le Directeur descendre, une marche après l'autre, observateur de ce spectacle unique en son genre. Une fois la dernière marche descendue, il s'avança de quelques pas et ouvrit grand les bras.

« Bienvenus à bord. »

* * *

Fury invita les Seigneurs et leurs bras droits à se réunir autour de la large table ronde disposée sur le pont du navire pour l'occasion – pour spacieuse que la salle de commandement fusse, il avait anticipé que tout ce beau monde ne puisse y rentrer dignement.

« Je demanderais à tous ceux qui n'ont rien à faire ici d'évacuer le pont, » clama-t-il à l'intention des curieux du SHIELD et des Gardiens, ces derniers protestèrent aussitôt. Gamora les encouragea silencieusement à ne pas insister et ils furent raccompagnés jusqu'à leurs cabines. Quatre agents restaient sur le pont, Fury s'adressa à eux :

« Barton, Romanoff, vous restez pour établir votre rapport. Coulson, également. Agent Hill, si vous voulez bien accompagner les Mentors hors du pont... »

Une douzaine de paires d'yeux dévisagea le Directeur.

« Pardon ? laissa échapper Steve.

– Je vous demande de partir pour que l'on puisse réfléchir à un moyen de réparer vos erreurs, » confirma Fury.

Les mots manquèrent à Steve, Gamora n'hésita pas à s'offusquer à sa place :

« Vous n'y pensez pas.

– Ne m'obligez pas à insister, menaça le Directeur d'une voix terriblement posée.

– Vous ne seriez pas ici sans nous.

– En effet ! Merci de le souligner Gamora, si nous sommes ici c'est à cause de vous. Parce que vous avez échoué à la seule mission qui vous a été confiée. Parce que sans vous, cette guerre aurait pu être évitée ! »

– Avec ou sans nous, Thanos aurait déclaré cette guerre.

– Et on aurait pu s'y préparer si vous avez daigné nous en informer dès le début ! Depuis combien de temps le saviez-vous ? Depuis combien de temps étiez-vous dans la capacité d'informer les quatre Nation de l'identité de leur ennemi commun, hm ? Cinq, dix ans ? Treize ans ? Vous le saviez Gamora. Vous saviez pertinemment que _papa_ était derrière tout ça. Nous en avertir une semaine avant le solstice ne suffit pas à faire de vous un héro.

– J- Je n'ai pas...

– Non, vous n'avez pas, coupa Fury. Je vous demande de partir. »

Sorti de sa confusion Steve s'avança à son tour, il se positionna aux côtés de sa partenaire.

« Vous blâmez les mauvaises personnes, Directeur.

– Je ne crois pas, non. En tant que capitaine de cette équipe, pesez-vous seulement les enjeux de la mission qui vous a été confiée ?

– Oui.

– Vous les pesez ?

– Nous les pesons, pleinement.

– Vous pesez donc la décision d'être parti courir après un fantôme plutôt que de protéger l'objet de votre mission ? »

Steve déglutit de travers. Il persista à soutenir le regard du Directeur, notamment pour éviter celui de Peggy Carter juste à sa gauche. Il concentra tous ses efforts à conserver une voix droite et ferme, bien moins ferme qu'il aurait aimé.

« Bucky Barnes n'est pas un fantôme. Il est en vie.

– Oh, je vous crois. N'en doutez pas, j'accepte qu'il faille au moins ressusciter James Buchanan Barnes pour vous détourner de votre objectif, Captain. Et les rapports de mes espions ont été assez éloquents, vous n'êtes pas le seul à l'avoir vu – bien que vous restiez le seul à l'avoir combattu. Je regrette simplement qu'il ait été possible de vous distraire. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. »

Le cœur de Steve accéléra ; il baissa les yeux, incapable de se résoudre à répliquer. Quel serait le regard de Peggy ? Quel serait l'opinion qu'elle aurait de lui ? Devait-il la confronter pour constater sa plus grande désapprobation ? Il lui avait menti. Il avait failli à sa mission. Peggy l'avait prévenu, elle l'avait averti, il y a des mois de cela, de ne pas se perdre à la poursuite d'un fantôme, il n'avait pas su l'écouter. Par sa faute, par son égoïsme, Peter courait désormais un grave danger.

Il se concentra sur sa respiration, impuissant face aux accusations du Directeur. Il sentit à peine Tony s'avancer à ses côtés.

« Nick, sérieusement... condamna l'ingénieur à mi-mot.

– Ne me lancez pas, Stark, rétorqua Fury. Vous qui préférez picoler, laisser votre disciple sans surveillance, sans aucune protection. Vous l'avez forcé à quémander un mentor du Feu de substitution ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que vos coéquipiers. »

Tony fit des gros yeux, hébété.

« Ça n'a même pas duré deux jours !

– Oh, tout va bien alors ? Pas besoin de s'énerver ? »

L'ingénieur se mordit la lèvre, soudain conscient qu'il n'avait pas adopté la meilleure ligne de défense.

« Vous savez combien de temps il a fallut à Thanos pour choper le gamin ? » insista pourtant le Directeur.

Tony s'abstint de répondre. Il regarda ailleurs, agacé. Fury s'obstina, provocation assumée.

« Non, vous ne savez pas ? Allez, vous devez bien en avoir une petite idée, vous y étiez ! Vous étiez là Stark, vous avez été témoin de l'enlèvement de l'Avatar. Vous savez très bien en combien de temps Thanos l'a saisi. Vous savez très bien qu'en moins d'une heure, c'était plié ! frappa-t-il du poing sur la table.

– Ça suffit. »

Tony imita Steve, Gamora, Fury, tous les observateurs qui se tournèrent vers Loki. Le prince de l'Air s'était avancé à son tour. Il restait droit et silencieux, sa stature aussi discrète que la voix avec laquelle il avait parlé. Il était, paradoxalement, l'un des maîtres les plus calmes à ce moment.

Fury le toisa avec fascination. Il quitta sa large table, contourna quelques uns de ses invités et vint se placer devant lui. Il courba l'échine pour mieux l'observer. Loki le suivit du regard sans broncher.

« Quelque chose à ajouter, Odinson ? » siffla Fury d'un ton mortifère.

L'audience retint son souffle, parée à recevoir la plus violente diatribe de l'histoire récente de l'humanité.

« Non. »

C'était un non modeste. Calme, réservé. Ça n'était pas un non provocateur, Loki ne cherchait pas à intimider. Il était le paria, le moins légitime à émettre la moindre objection. C'est pourquoi son non était un non résigné, un non confondu. Un non qui suffit à Fury, le Directeur se redressa sans quitter Loki de son œil valide.

Le prince s'adressa à ses coéquipiers et les invita simplement à suivre l'Agent Hill. Les Mentors tournèrent les talons.

Ils n'accordèrent pas un regard aux Seigneurs qui les observaient partir, refusant de davantage subir leurs jugements. Steve ne voulait pas regarder Peggy, Tony ne chercha pas de réconfort auprès de Rhodes, Gamora s'abstint de solliciter Barton, Loki ne demandait rien à Valkyrie. Ils disparurent en silence dans la cale du SHIELD, résignés.

* * *

Une fois les Mentors hors de vue, Nick se tourna vers son auditoire. T'Challa brisa le silence de son accent coloré, évoquant tout haut un sentiment collectif étouffé.

« Vous êtes durs avec eux, Directeur. »

Fury expira sa colère, il retrouva un ton calme et mesuré.

« Ces quatre-là sont notre meilleure chance de gagner cette guerre. Ils n'en ont pas conscience. Pas assez à mon goût.

– Et vous pensez que les insulter pourra y remédier ? dénonça Peggy, un imperceptible tremblement dans la voix.

– Ils ont besoin d'être secoués, voilà ce que je pense. Croyez-le ou non, je n'y ai pris aucun plaisir.

– Vraiment ? » railla Valkyrie.

Fury accusa la guerrière de son bon œil, il revint se placer au centre de la tablée, président naturel.

« Il nous faut leur donner les moyens d'agir. Ils ont _besoin _d'agir.

– Les provoquer ne suffira pas, souligna Rhodes. C'est un objectif qu'il leur faut.

– Leur affection pour le garçon, soutint Thor. Il s'agit de leur moteur. Un moteur bien plus puissant que n'importe quel désir de vengeance. »

À ses côtés, Romanoff acquiesça. Elle fut rejoint par Rhodes et Barton, par Valkyrie également, tous ayant pu observer, de prêt ou de loin, l'interaction des Mentors avec l'Avatar.

« Une mission de sauvetage alors ? accorda Fury. Parfait. Ils s'occupent du gosse, on se charge de l'armée.

– Savez-vous seulement à quoi ressemble cette armée ? intervint Strange. La Tribu du Nord est sujette aux attaques d'esprits depuis maintenant treize ans. Nous avons perdus plus d'hommes que nous ne saurions compter. Mais ces attaques ont presque toujours été des faits isolés, jamais l'objet de plus de quelques individus à chaque fois. Il nous sera impossible de contenir une armée de plusieurs milliers d'esprits.

– Surtout si cette armée est dirigée par Thanos, compléta Peggy, comprend un dragon et... et l'un de nos meilleurs soldats.

– Il ne s'agit pas de vaincre l'armée, réfuta Fury. Il s'agit de gagner suffisamment de temps pour permettre aux Mentors de remplir leur mission.

– Sauver Peter Parker ? devina T'Challa.

– Sauver Peter Parker. »

* * *

Maria Hill invita les Mentors à entrer dans une cabine à peine plus grande que celle dont avait héritée Gamora. Ils entendirent avec consternation la porte se verrouiller derrière eux.

Tony mit un coup de pied dans le premier objet qu'il trouva – un petit tabouret à trois pieds. Steve prit une chaise, la pivota pour s'y asseoir à contre-sens, les coudes sur le dossier. Il se passa deux mains sur le visage. Gamora s'assit à même le sol, dos au mur, Loki prit un lit pour s'y installer en tailleur, effleurant sans les voir les deux bâtons posés sur ses genoux.

Ayant fini de s'énerver contre son tabouret, Tony s'affala sur le dernier le lit de libre, se cacha le visage du bras et souffla longuement.

« C'était dur, accusa Gamora.

– Injuste, corrigea Loki. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. »

La mercenaire pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux observer le maître de l'Air. Il ne le remarqua pas car il conservait les yeux baissés, songeur.

S'il leur était reproché d'être à ce point incompétents, eux, que Loki avaient toujours jugés trop indulgents et naïfs, qu'est-ce que cela lui faisait de lui ? Ça n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas anticipé, il aurait juste préféré ne pas se sentir concerné.

Il finit par lever le menton lorsqu'il comprit que le silence qui se prolongeait était dirigé vers lui. Il s'anima lorsqu'il rencontra l'expression pleine d'empathie de Gamora.

« N'attendez surtout pas de moi que je vous console, » avertit-il.

La mercenaire adopta une moue faussement déçue.

« C'était si bien parti.

– Il a raison. »

Tony avait parlé, sa voix teintée d'une telle amertume, ses coéquipiers ne se surprirent pas qu'il conserve son visage caché dans son bras.

« Fury a raison, précisa-t-il. On a laissé tomber Peter. C'était la seule mission qui comptait, et on n'a pas été foutus de la remplir. »

Il se redressa, s'assit en bord de lit et joua nerveusement avec ses doigts. Ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges, tant de colère que de culpabilité.

« Vous vous souvenez quand Peter s'est énervé, à Ba Sing Se ? Il nous demandait à quoi ça servait d'avoir tous les pouvoirs du monde si ça ne permettait pas de sauver les gens qu'on aime. »

Gamora baissa les yeux. _Ça sert à sauver le monde ! _s'était-elle énervée. Un arrière-goût amer la força à déglutir. Tony se leva et commença à tourner en rond, incapable de tenir en place plus de quelques secondes d'affilées.

« Je vous le donne dans le mille, les gens qu'il aime. C'est tout ce dont il s'est jamais soucié. Les quatre maîtrise, l'énergie, les esprits ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est allés lui foutre dans le crâne, lui qui n'a jamais cherché qu'à faire le bien autour de lui ! C'était une perte de temps, on aurait dû le protéger en attendant que le solstice passe. On n'aurait jamais dû prendre autant de risques !

– Tony, intervint Steve, même si on avait laissé passé le solstice, le danger ne serait pas passé.

– On aurait gagné du temps, on aurait pu mieux se préparer.

– Non, je ne pense pas. Il nous était impossible d'anticiper ce qui arrivait.

– Non, contra Loki. Nous aurions pu l'anticiper. »

Qui de mieux placé que lui pour le savoir.

Il se leva à son tour, posa soigneusement ses deux bâtons sur le bord du lit et fit quelques pas. Il aurait tué pour une fenêtre ou un hublot à travers lequel contempler l'étendue de sa lenteur d'esprit. Voilà qui lui était bien peu caractéristique.

« S'appesantir sur ce qui a été fait ne nous mènera à rien, assura le soldat. Ce sont les décisions que nous prenons aujourd'hui qui comptent. Vous faites les bons choix, Loki.

– Je ne cherche ni votre pitié ni votre approbation, Captain. Je dis juste qu'on aurait pu l'anticiper.

– Je ne sais pas si cela nous aurait conféré un grand avantage, contesta Gamora, Thanos est trop fort, trop déterminé.

– Il n'est pas infaillible, assura Loki. Son ego est grand, la chute n'en sera que plus douloureuse.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse ? s'énerva Tony. On est parqués dans une putain de cale moins grande que mes placard à balais, incapables de convaincre un foutu borgne qu'on peut encore y arriver !

– Tony, implora Gamora, ne perd pas confiance.

– Comment vous faites, éclairez-moi ? Ça fait dix jours qu'on n'a plus de nouvelles de lui. Dix jours qu'il est aux mains de ce fanatique. Comment pouvez-vous encore espérer qu'il reste quoi que ce soit à sauver ?

– Peter est en vie, soutint Loki.

– Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

– Le portail n'est pas ouvert. »

Tony tourna sur lui-même, lion en cage malade, il prit appui sur le mur le plus proche, cherchant tant bien que mal à contenir sa colère, sa frustration.

« Vous avez peur, nota Loki.

– Sans déconner. »

Les barrières étaient tombées, la pudeur avec. Tony n'avait plus rien à cacher, il regrettait seulement son incapacité à sortir de là, à se défaire de cette – très justifiée – impression de tourner en rond. Steve se leva enfin, il se rapprocha doucement de l'ingénieur et posa une main chargée d'empathie sur son épaule. Il parla d'une voix basse, mesurée, rassurante.

« On n'a pas encore échoué. »

Il avisa Loki et Gamora, sentant bien que leur détermination ne tenait plus à grand-chose. Il parla un peu plus fort.

« Nick Fury a tort. Le solstice n'a pas commencé, les quatre Nations sont réunies, les armées font front commun vers le Sud, c'était ça le plan. Ils sont là et ils nous font confiance, malgré ce que Fury tente de nous faire croire. On n'a pas encore échoué, les Seigneurs se sont réunis parce qu'ils y croient, eux aussi. Échouer, ça serait baisser les bras maintenant, si proches du but. Ça n'est pas une option, pas alors que Peter compte encore sur nous. Il nous reste du temps.

– Le solstice débute cette nuit, informa Gamora.

– Dans combien de temps la flotte parviendra-t-elle au Sud ?

– À ce rythme elle n'y sera jamais à temps.

– Et avec le dirigeable Stark ?

– On y serait avant la nuit, » affirma Tony.

Steve se redressa sensiblement.

« Nous devons donc nous y rendre en volant. »

L'ingénieur ôta son poing du mur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

La décision fut prise.

Gamora se mit debout à son tour, fit rouler ses poignets restés trop longtemps non sollicités, posa une main sur la porte de métal, s'assura que personne ne se situe juste derrière, et d'un coup sec fit valser la plaque en acier dans le couloir. Ils investirent les lieux sans attendre, montèrent les marches quatre par quatre pour retourner sur le pont du navire.

Les Seigneurs en pleine délibération s'interrompirent, stupéfaits, lorsque les Mentors parvinrent à leur hauteur. Steve parla d'une voix à la fermeté retrouvée.

« Nous partons chercher Peter. Nous vous retrouverons au Sud pour arrêter Thanos et son armée. »

L'assemblée resta coite, certains se tournèrent vers Fury en attente d'une réaction, peu certains sur la manière de recevoir cette déclaration. Le Directeur leva le menton et plissa son œil valide pour mieux considérer ses interlocuteurs. Steve Rogers attendait de toute évidence une réponse, il ne s'agissait pas une mutinerie, d'une tentative de rébellion. C'était un appel à l'action.

L'homme au long manteau noir abandonna son air méfiant.

« Entendu. »

Steve hocha la tête à son attention et à celle des Seigneurs, les Mentors se mirent en mouvement. Tony pianota sur son poignet, son dirigeable répondit en pointant son nez dans leur direction. Aussitôt l'ingénieur s'envola de ses fidèles flammes rouges et or, suivi de prêt par Loki et son vent bien placé. Gamora dégaina une liane qui fusa dans les airs, s'enroula autour d'une poignée du ballon, elle se tracta dans les cieux et rejoignit la porte ouverte du dirigeable. Steve s'avança vers le flanc du bateau du SHIELD, prit quelques pas d'élan et plongea dans l'océan. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard au sommet d'une trombe d'eau s'étirant en hauteur, il n'eut qu'à faire un pas pour embarquer à son tour.

Personne n'eut le temps d'esquisser un commentaire que le dirigeable Stark disparaissait déjà au loin, au Sud.

À la plus grande satisfaction de Nick Fury.


End file.
